


The Reformation of the Light

by Adamaris_1990



Series: The Chronicles of the harem [1]
Category: Demonica Novels - Larissa Ione, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Accidental Voyeurrism, Appearance by Mother Magic, Attempted Suicide, BAMF Harry Potter, Blowjobs, Child Sexual Abuse, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Crossover, Evil Dumbledore, First Time, Ginny Bashing, Hermione bashing; eventual redemption, Intentional Voyeurrism, M/M, Mental Torture, Molly Bashing, Physical Torture, Please don't copy to another site, Powerful Harry Potter, Rape, Rape Recovery, Regulus Black Lives, Ron Bashing, Sexual Pet Play, Smart Harry Potter, Smut; lots of Smut, Threesomes, mate rejection - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 208,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamaris_1990/pseuds/Adamaris_1990
Summary: An elf, Veela and Incubus walk into a bar, just kidding.It is the summer of Harry Potter’s fifth year. He gains a creature inheritance, has to battle for his life, gets thrown into politics, and meets many mates. Some known, some completely new to him.
Relationships: Father Severus Snape - Relationship, Harry Potter&Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter&Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter&Severus Snape, Narcissa Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, other surprises
Series: The Chronicles of the harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663900
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Welcome to our second work. Enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always useful, flames will be ignored. The stuff in The Goblot of Fire is moved up to The Order Of The Phoenix, so the Triwizard tournament happens in fifth year,not forth.
> 
> Bold and centered text is letters.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The Demonica Series belongs to Larissa Ione.

I was in the middle of a dream when there was a tapping on my bedroom’s window. Hedwig came back from her nightly hunt. It’s the second week of June. School at Hogwarts has ended for another year. Why does my life suck so much? At least I’m not alone, though Vernon wants me to be. He does not like her. Hedwig was let into my room. She flew into her cage, and went to sleep.

My life royally sucks for being the so-call Boy Who Lived. I wish it wasn’t me. I wish my parents were still alive. I wish I could live anywhere but here. Why is it every time I come back, he always seems to hit me? There still are bruises from last week that have not healed. How much worse can it get? How much more can I survive? Before I end up using accidental magic again? Thanks to it, I would finally be away from here. Hell, Azkaban would be a better place than my life here, or I could live with Draco. Where the hell did that come from? Wow, my life must really suck if I’m thinking of living with Draco.

My mind must’ve dozed off. I heard 3 loud bangs on my bedroom door. Time to be a house elf, again.

“Wake the fuck up, freak!”

“Huh?”

“Time to cook our breakfast!”

“You have 2 hands that work...”

“It doesn’t matter, freak! Do it now!”

“Go and fuck yourself...”

Fuck! My beating will be worse than usual. I’m so screwed, and not in the nice way.

“Want to run that by me again, freak?”

“Um, no. I’ll be a good little slave...”

“Whatever. I don’t have time for this. You’re making me late for work.”

I flung myself off of my bed and out the bedroom door. I ran downstairs to begin cooking for the fat people that don’t appreciate quality food.

It took me an hour to make their breakfast. I would’ve been done faster, would Dudley not have pushed me into the stove when he went past me to get to the fridge.

. . . . . .

After the people were done eating, Petunia went with uncle Vernon to work. A long list of chores was given to me, again. They had to be done with very little food in my stomach. This isn’t the first time it has happened. I’m used to it by now, which says allot. Today, I looked at the chores that my wonderful aunt gave me.

The back yard had to have the weeds removed. I did that a few days ago. Does someone up there hate me? There are always weeds popping up from nowhere.

Their clothes and bed sheets have to be washed by yours truly. That’s gross. Why can’t they do this themselves? They don’t fuck each other all that often. If they did, it would be worse. There would be cum stains all over the... Bad images, Harry. Dammit! I’m going to have nightmares of what they do to get themselves off at... Fuck!

As for my cousin, the less said about him, the better. He jacks off. I know where he keeps his porn collection, and I don’t just mean magazines. He’s blasted his damned DVDs. Does he not know of something called wearing headphones? Most of the damn kinky fuckery in whatever he gets from his friends does not interest me!

I’m positive he’s fucking and getting fucked by the neighbor kids. How young he likes them is his concern, not mine. I’m going to have to go back to school and obliviate myself of today... I’m just glad I’ve never heard him get fucked or fuck someone, either boy or girl. His DVDs are scary enough to listen to. Damn you thin walls...

I can’t wait until he tells Petunia and Vernon that he’s a dad... Dammit! Someone kill me now! Why must I think of my family’s sex lives in such excruciating detail? I must be either really bored or one hell of a masochist, take your pick. I wonder if Ron or Hermione’s lives are as interesting as mine. I hope not.

. . . . . .

After a few hours, the garden was completely done, it had no weeds. The 2 beds were stripped. The sheets were put to wash.

While this was happening, the living room floor was cleaned, as were the couch cushions. The rug was vacuumed. After the washer was done, the stuff was put to dry. the family’s underwear and other clothes was put into the wash next. While it was drying and the second load was being done, the kitchen floor was cleaned. The dishes were washed. How many dishes do 3 people need to use? God damn, do they just wait for me to do their work for them? Meh, this is my life. There’s not much I can do about it.

After the dryer was done, the sheets were taken out, the 2 beds were made. My own sheets were put to wash. They’re probably much cleaner than the stuff I washed. I don’t get any sort of action in this house. If I did, I’d be beaten. Thank god they don’t know about my sexual preferences. They’re homophobes and hypocrites. Dudley’s bisexual. I know because I’ve heard his porn. It isn’t all straight. At least he isn’t into animals or dead people...

. . . . . .

After a while, I noticed that the house was done. Interesting, all this monologueing in my head makes my time go faster. Though the next time, I have to stop thinking about my family’s sex lives in so much detail 

. . . . . .

Before I got to my room, I picked the lock to the cupboard under the stairs with some lock picks that Fred and George gave me for my last birthday. That place was my home for 8 years of my life; my first 3 years were spent under the kitchen sink.

My trunk was dragged out of the cupboard and up to my room. I did something which I’d wanted to do for some time. I took 2 hours to actually go through it and throw away all the useless shit that I no longer needed. This included the fantasy books by Gilderoy Lockhart. I knew I could get no money for them. I didn’t care. What mattered to me was that I’d have more room for useful books.

I shoved the books along with broken quills and unneeded parchment into a bag and went to throw it away in a dumpster down the street. The trunk was carried downstairs and put back into the cupboard. I was in my room when Petunia came back from work with Vernon. Dudley was off playing or fucking his friends, I didn’t care which. It must’ve been the second. He smelled like sex. Thank god I couldn’t be blamed for it.

. . . . . .

The boy actually did a good job in cleaning the house. Petunia and I didn’t want him here. The only reason that we brought him into our lives was because of the money we got each month. We also got a free housekeeper, and I got something to punch when I got angry.

. . . . . .

I got home from a threesome with 2 of my friends. One was a guy, the other was a girl. I went upstairs, put my clothes into my hamper and got a quick shower. What my mom and dad don’t know won’t make this family look bad to the rest of the neighborhood. After my shower, I was called downstairs. We left to dinner. The freak could fend for himself tonight.

. . . . . .

As soon as the family took off, I went downstairs and raided the fridge. I took enough to satisfy my appetite, but not enough so that it would be noticed. After 45 minutes, I was done. Since I was tired from working all day, I decided to call it an early night. I wonder if there’s a way to have them go out like this more often, or if there’s a way for me to get removed from this house by either the Muggle or Magical police.

I don’t have any other place to go, so I have no choice but to stay here with my loving family.

. . . . . .

We got back after a delicious and filling dinner. If the boy ate anything, it wasn’t much. It didn’t matter. What mattered to us was, no one knew that he lived with us, unless we felt it was convenient for them to know, or if we could get something out of it.

We decided to leave the boy alone for tonight and went to sleep.

. . . . . .

It was after midnight. I was in an interesting and scary dream. I saw my aunt and uncle getting it on. That was scary enough to make me wake up screaming in terror. That says allot. How I wish Voldemort could see my dreams involving the interesting kinky fuckery my family might get up to. I think the snake faced bastard might enjoy it. Or maybe not...

I heard a tapping on my window. It wasn’t Hedwig, I knew it for sure. When I let the owl in, it was too tiny; Hedwig was sleeping in her cage. She didn’t go off to hunt tonight. It was Pig, the small owl that Ron owned. I fed him some owl treats after I untied the letter from his leg. I let him sleep in Hedwig’s cage. She didn’t care because he’s so small, and he was tired enough where he fell asleep as soon as he flew into it. After I made sure that the 2 owls were sleeping comfortably, I went back to sleep.

Hopefully my previous dream wouldn’t come back.

. . . . . .

I got up early the next morning. Thank god last night’s dream didn’t come back. I sat up, put on my glasses, opened the letter, and began to read.

. . . . . .

**Hey mate,**

**I’m owling you early. Hermione sent a letter to your family through the Muggle post which is slow. My dad’s going to come and get you the second week of July. Don’t worry; we’re not saying we’re wizards. She had to write the letter for my dad. Hope you can come, there’s no need to send a reply if you don’t want to. Cheers, Ron. Ps. Don’t let Pig come back in the middle of the night. I might find a dead owl.**

. . . . . .

Nothing else happened for the next few weeks besides chores, cooking and more chores. I don’t have much time for myself while I’m here. I got beaten a few times for stuff that I didn’t do, or was a part of. I think this is uncle Vernon’s way to remind me that he loves me. He had Dudley watch, but not get involved.

A week later, the letter from Hermione came to us in the post in the morning, while I was doing my chores. I picked it up, but didn’t read it. I would tell the family what it said after we had dinner. Hopefully I’d be allowed to leave this hellhole to stay with people that actually care for me.

. . . . . .

It was after dinner. The boy told us that he got a letter for us in the post. He let Vernon and I read it. Before Vernon could snap out at the boy, I told him that we’d talk after the 2 left the dining room. I told Vernon I’d take care of this. His threats weren’t necessary. After dinner, the 2 left the dining room.

. . . . . .

“Harry? I read the letter from your friends. I don’t care if you leave. It will keep you out of our hair for a few weeks.”

“But you hate me, aunt...”

“That doesn’t matter, Harry. I hated my sister for having what I could not. I may regret what was done to you, but I could do nothing to stop it...”

“Uncle Vernon hates me.”

“This is true, as does Dudley.”

“You can get him to understand?”

“I think so, but I make no promises.”

“I understand. Thanks for letting me go with my friends.”

“Its fine, boy. Leave!”

I nodded at her and took off to my room. I dodged the firing squad for tonight. I would sleep well knowing this fact.

. . . . . .

It was the next day after I was finished doing my chores. Uncle Vernon got home. His day at work must’ve sucked. He was seriously pissed off. Before any of us could ask him what was wrong, he took his left fist and slammed it into the side of my face breaking my jaw. I was able to dodge his next 3 hits. His fifth punch slammed into my ribs and broke them. My aunt tried to get involved, but he looked at her, and she ran. Dudley ran as well. For the next few minutes, I was beaten as much as I usually was before I went off to Hogwarts. I felt my nose break because of one of his punches. I felt my right leg be kicked until the bone broke. I fell onto the floor. He kept kicking me. I tried to wrap my arms around myself, but in doing so, I felt my wrist break. One of his kicks landed onto my head with enough force to knock me out. Before I blacked out, my last thoughts were, I wonder if I’ll die this time. I wonder what old snake face will think if I do so. I wonder if he’s going to get angry that a Muggle killed the famous Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. My full name is, Draconus Malfoy. It comes from the Latin word for dragon. Its 2 weeks into summer vacation and I’m already bored as fuck. I’ve already had my 15th birthday, in which my body changed physically. I have wings, talons and can throw fireballs. These abilities have come from the dormant Veela blood. I know there are other abilities but those don’t come until a Veela finds its mate. I hope I never find mine.

I felt an unknown pain all over my body the week before. Where the hell did that come from, why did it last so long? Will this happen again, who is getting beaten and why am I the lucky fuck who gets to feel it? As I was reflecting on my life, I was sitting nearby my window which looked onto a lake that we had on our property. Before I could have another thought, I was called downstairs by one of my mother’s house elves.

When I got downstairs, the house elf led me to my mother’s study. Father was gone to the Ministry again. Uncle Sirius was reading a book in the main drawing room. I knew this because I asked Jade, the elf that brought me to see mother.

. . . . . .

I watched as my only son entered my study. I nodded to Jade in thanks for bringing him so promptly. I knew what he did not. He might have a soul mate, and said soul mate might be in grave danger. But thanks to his father, if I ask him this directly, he will either not answer or leave the room like a chicken.

. . . . . .

“Draco? How did you enjoy your birthday a few days ago?”

“It was nice, mother. Thank you for the Alexandrite pendant. I know that’s not the real reason you asked me to come to talk to you.”

“You’d be right, Draco. I know you’ve gotten some of your Veela traits. Have you noticed anything strange after they manifested?”

“Not really, mother.”

“That’s not a no, Draco...”

“It is also not a yes...”

“Do you tell me, or do I get the Veritaserum?”

“Are you serious?”

“Do you really want to push me and find out? I can call your godfather here so he can administer it to you...”

“Fuck! You’re a mean fucking...”

“I’m a what now? It is either the potion or I cast the Crucio on you. Take your pick Draco.”

“That’s not much of a pick, mother.”

“Or you can just tell me of your own free will. Those are just ultimatums.”

“Alright, I don’t like your other options, so I’ll tell you of my own free will.”

“Go on my dragon, tell me.”

“A few days ago, I felt phantom pain that was not my own. Before you even ask, I read a book about Veela in our library. It means my mate is out there but I have no idea who it is. But I can tell you, I don’t actually want a mate, mother.”

“You have no choice, little dragon. Every Veela has a mate. You might not know who it is right now, but you can’t ignore him or her forever. The pull will get more insistent the more you ignore it.”

“How do you know this, mother? Was it like this for you when you met father?”

“No, little dragon. Your father and I met in school. But we also were bound by a marriage contract, so we didn’t have a choice.”

“Do you love my father, mother?”

“I do now, but I did not at first.”

“Do you know who your true mate is, mother? Does father know who his true mate is?”

“Yes we know who our true mates are.”

“Can you tell me who it is?”

“I could tell you, but the news might be slightly damaging, I don’t want you to think badly of us. We do care about you and each other. But we do long for our true partners.”

“I still would like to know. I won’t think any differently of you or father.”

“If you truly wish to know, your father’s true mate is your uncle Sirius.”

“Holy fuck, are you serious? Why hasn’t father jumped him yet? I read about how Veela are very sexual creatures.”

“Since your uncle Sirius was gone for 13 years, the bond has not been acknowledged yet. Why do you think I let him stay here with us when he came to ask me for help?”

“I thought you were just being nice to him. You still have not told me who your true mate is.”

“I didn’t like how he was falsely imprisoned without a trial. As for the second part of your question, my true mates...”

“What do you mean by mates?”

“Come on my dragon, I thought you were smarter than this. You should be able to figure it out. I’ve given you the biggest clue that you could ever have.”

What does she mean by she gave me the biggest clue ever? All she said was mates. Mother has more than 1 mate? That must mean that her sex life would be, dammit! I don’t need those images going through my head. There goes my innocence... At least the innocence I still had left.

“Holy shit! Mother, you have 2 mates? Who are they, do I know them? I can’t believe you have 2 mates. Does that mean your sex life is very interesting?”

“I’m not going to acknowledge your last comment. But you are right, I do have 2 mates and you do know who they are.”

“So tell me who they are...”

“I’ll ignore your rudeness this time. Are you sure you really want to know the truth? You might not like the answers.”

I looked deep into my son’s eyes as I was about to tell him who my mates are. I hope he can keep his promise to me. I watched him for a few minutes. He nodded his head telling me that he still wanted to know.

“My true mates are your godfather and Remus. Before you even ask, the reason why we haven’t gotten together is one, I’m still married to your father, two, they’re never in the same room for enough time to acknowledge anything between us, lastly, until the other 2 acknowledge it, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Before Draco or I could say anything else, the door to my study opened.

. . . . . .

“What was this about mates; Narcissa? Are you telling our son about our lives inside our bedroom?”

“No, Lucius. I don’t want to traumatize our only son, yet. I’m telling him about our true mates. I thought he should know since his birthday was a few days ago. I think he has a mate as well, but he says he doesn’t want one.”

“Narcissa, if you wanted to have him see what goes on in our bedroom, there’s a thing called a Pensieve. He can use that to get himself...”

“No, Lucius, that’s not necessary, yet.”

“Mother and father? Why must I see that? Old people sex, scary!”

“Son? Your mother and I aren’t old. Now your Headmaster on the other hand...”

“Dammit, Lucius! You’re mean!”

“Deal with it, Narcissa.”

“Whatever the old coot gets up to isn’t something I really want to know about, mother and father. If you’re going to do it here, I’ll leave to my room and entertain myself.”

“Think about what I’ve said, son.”

“I will do so, mother. Don’t hurt father too much, and vice versa...”

I threw them a smirk as I left the study and ran like all hell to my room. The less I heard about old people sex, the better.

“Please someone kill me now...”

. . . . . .

Over the next few weeks, Blaize and Pansy came over to hang out and keep me company. Pansy kept flirting with me. She thought that thanks to my Veela nature, she and I would be true mates. I kept telling her that she wasn’t the right person for me. I also can’t really tell her that I’m gay. I came to terms with my sexuality when I was 13. My parents don’t mind either way. They helped me get sexual experience over the last 2 years.

At nights when I slept, I dreamed about a pair of emerald eyes. I did not know who they belonged to, all I knew was that they were in pain and sad all the time. Every morning when I would wake up, I managed to sketch them, but I could never get the color right. I hid my sketchbook so no one would find it.

I was sitting in my window seat sketching the beautiful eyes again; I felt phantom pain all over my body. It hurt more than it ever has before. As the pain was getting worse, I fell off of the window seat and fell on the floor; my sketchbook fell next to me. I waited for a few minutes while the pain went down. I got up, stumbled out of my room and walked down stairs to find my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa, Lucius, Remus, Severus and I were in the parlor. We all saw as Draco burst into the room. The pendent I wore around my neck that had designs of 4 animals burned under my shirt. I pulled it out and besides it being very hot, all 4 animal designs were glowing a bright red. This meant that my godson was in danger.

. . . . . .

“Mother and father? There’s something wrong. I don’t know who or where, but it really hurts.”

Narcissa and I went over to Draco. We scanned him with our wands slowly. We found no physical damage to his body. What we did find was mental trauma which was getting worse. Who was causing it, we didn’t know.

I looked between Sirius, Narcissa and Lucius as they were watching over Draco. I turned back to Sirius and noticed what he held in his hand. I walked over to him and spoke to him softly.

. . . . . .

“Sirius? Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes, there’s something physically wrong with my pup. We need to leave right now. You remember how this works?”

“Yes, I remember. I’m the one who helped you make it.”

Sirius got up quickly and ran out of the room. Severus came over to me and asked, “What was that glowing thing?”

“I don’t really have time to explain, can you come with us?”

“Where the hell is Black going, and why is he running? A Lord of the Black Family should not be running like an idiot.”

“He’s running to save his pup.”

“He had a puppy? I didn’t know he had a spawn.”

“I don’t have time for this. The longer we wait, the less of a chance that my cub has to live.”

“For you, I’ll do anything. Now, where are we going?” I said this as we walked quickly out of the front door and towards the main gates.

Before I could say anything else, we spotted Sirius just outside the gate. He looked frustrated and worried. When we got closer to him, he took our arms and apparated us to the closest point he remembered. With a loud pop, we appeared on the corner of Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Drive.

I yanked my arm out of his grip and practically shouted, “Why are we near Potter’s house? What the hell is going on?”

“Snivellus, calm the hell down, we don’t have time to explain. This is the closest point I could get us to. I don’t know where his house is exactly.”

“You don’t know where he lives, but I do. The Headmaster gave me this information. Why is this considered an emergency?” I asked as I transfigured our robes to look like Muggle clothing.

We walked towards Potter’s house. I was in the lead. The mutt and wolf followed me. When we walked up to the front door, I saw the mutt’s pendant stop glowing. I think that is a bad sign.

When the pendant suddenly stopped glowing, I was terrified. This means my pup either stopped breathing or is dead. I hope it’s just the first. Considering who he lives with, it could very well be the second.

I ran up the drive and used Expulso to blast the front door off its hinges. We all ran into the house. I looked for my pup in the living room. I couldn’t find him, but I did find his aunt. I asked her where was Harry. She told me nothing. She knew who I was from the Muggle thing called the television.

As I saw Sirius go into the living room, I smelled blood in the opposite direction. I gently touched Severus’s arm and gestured my head towards the opposite direction that Sirius had gone. I followed the smell of blood. Severus followed me. When we got to the kitchen, I saw something horrifying.

I saw blood on the cabinets, splattered blood on the wall, and a big puddle of blood on the kitchen floor. I saw as a man was kicking my cub over and over in a rage. I had to fight to hold onto my wolf, though letting him go after this one would be so satisfying. I ran over to the man, grabbed him and slammed him into the fridge.

“Severus, help him; I think he stopped breathing. Stop gawking.”

I walked over to the boy, got on my knees in the puddle of blood that was on the floor and checked his pulse. There was none, but there was a thick black smoke coming out of his mouth and nose. I quickly performed the Anapneo and Evanesco spells to clear the airway and banished the blood. I began CPR to get him to start breathing. After 15 minutes, he started coughing up blood. I knew this meant he has internal injuries. At least he’s breathing. I conjured a stretcher and levitated him onto it.

. . . . . .

As I walked out of the kitchen, I called, “Remus and Sirius, stop playing with the Muggles, we need to leave.”

Sirius and Remus walked over to me. I said, “We need to get Potter’s things, I’m pretty sure he’s not coming back here again.”

“Sirius and Severus, take him to the hospital, I’ll get his things. Sirius, you have to go since you’re his godfather. He is unable to make any decisions for himself.”

“Remus, I’m still on the run. I can’t show myself there.”

“You’re going to have to, Padfoot. It is for the savior of the wizarding world. If someone tries to stop you, remind them if he dies, there goes their last hope to defeat Voldemort.”

“If you say so, Moony. I hope you’re right. Let’s leave this hellhole.”

“I’ll be right behind you. Don’t forget, I have to find his things.”

I watched Sirius and Severus walk out the door and down the path to the sidewalk. They put one of their hands on the stretcher, and disapparated with a large crack. I went back over to the man and dragged him into the living room. The lady who was there looked up at us in shock. Before they could say anything, I snapped out. “How dare you hurt Harry! You are supposed to be his family! If I was not a law abiding citizen, I would give you both what you did to him 3 fold. But I cannot. I will leave you with a warning. If this happens again and he dies, the person who is after him will slaughter you with no mercy. Now where is his stuff?”

The woman stuttered, “His stuff, it is under the stairs. The bloody bird’s cage is upstairs in the smallest bedroom.”

I said nothing to either of them. I quickly walked upstairs to the bedroom and shrunk the cage and performed the Accio spell to summon Harry’s stuff.

A floorboard popped out from under his bed. A pillowcase shot into my hands. I shrunk this as well. I walked back downstairs, found the door she was talking about, used the Alohomora charm to unlock it, and pulled out Harry’s school trunk.

I shrunk it, put it in the pocket of my trousers and left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Am I in heaven? If so, why does it hurt so fucking much... If this is heaven, why does it smell like antiseptic? I’m warm and comfortable for the first time in forever. Who’s in the room with me? Why are they whispering so loud... God damn my head really hurts...

. . . . . .

“Am I dead? Which one of you is Jesus? If this is heaven, why are you being so loud?”

“This isn’t heaven child, this is hell.”

“Great! Where’s the hellfire and brimstone?”

“There’s no hellfire or brimstone, child. I’m not Jesus. I’m just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.”

A few seconds after I heard Severus’s answer to my cub, I laughed my ass off for a few minutes.

Harry noticed me and asked, “And who would you be?”

“First of all, you’re not dead. Second of all, you’re at Saint Mungo's.”

“Lupin? Why do you ruin my fun?”

“So you’re not SpiderPig?”

“I said Spiderman, not SpiderPig!”

“Either way, it is still Marvel. How did I get here, how long have I been here?”

“Severus and Padfoot brought you here; you’ve been here about a week. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“The last thing I remember is... I was getting beat up, and I was thinking about how snakeface would be highly disappointed if a Muggle killed me.”

“Well Potter, you stopped breathing so you died for a few minutes. So you’re the boy who survived.”

“Severus, are you changing my name? If so, I like it better. So what happened to me? How many broken bones and internal injuries did I have this time?”

“What do you mean this time?”

“You 2 speaking at the same time makes my brain hurt. You sound like Fred and George.”

“You’re seriously comparing us to the twins?”

“Yes I am. You still have not answered my question. One of you better answer right now. And what the hell is licking my toe?”

“You got a new puppy. He’ll be here to keep you company when we cannot.”

“Nice, someone conjure me a Frisbee!”

“Not here, Potter. This is a hospital not a dog park.” I’ll tell you what happened, if you’d like.”

“Yes Snape, tell me why I hurt all over, what the hell did that fat whale do this time?”

“Well, when we found you, there was blood all over the kitchen. I found you with him, he was still kicking you. You were unconscious. The wolf slammed him into the fridge and nearly choked him to death. As for me, I cleaned out your airways, and performed CPR so you could breathe again.”

“Snape, I didn’t know you cared. Now tell me exactly what was damaged.”

“Well, you had a fractured jaw, broken nose and ribs, your wrists are broken and your right leg is broken. As for your organs, one of your lungs was punctured by your rib, they had to take out one of your kidneys because it was ruptured and magic couldn’t fix it this time. Also, why do you have so many scars all over your body?”

“As I said before, this isn’t the first time I’ve been hurt by my loving family. As for the scars, that’s the result of being a whipping boy.”

Before they could say anything else, I heard the door open and a new voice came in and spoke.

. . . . . .

“Mr. Potter, how do you feel? It is nice to see you somewhat awake.”

“My head really hurts. Who are you?”

“I’m a friend who cares about you.”

“I guess. What’s your name?”

“Medi-Wizard Rosenberg.”

“Nice to meet you, can I have something for my head? It’s like knives being driven into my brain, I can’t open my eyes. It seems too bright in here.”

“Mr. Potter, drink this potion, it should help with your head ache, and get some more sleep.”

I heard him leave the room; I gave a sigh of relief. I muttered, “Finally he’s gone. I hate when people act that way around me. Severus, what kind of potion is this; I don’t really trust anybody to not poison me.”

“If you don’t trust anybody, why are you asking me, you know I don’t really like you.”

“I trust that you won’t poison me unless I’m an idiot.”

I took the vial from him, opened it and sniffed it. I helped him drink it, I’m pretty sure he knows I wouldn’t let him drink anything that’s not deemed safe.

I know that he knows that I know that he wouldn’t let me drink anything that wasn’t safe. After a few minutes, the pain in my head started to go away enough where I was able to go back to sleep.

Five days later, the healers said I could leave. I didn’t know exactly where I’d go but I know one place I’m never going back. Why do grownups have to always debate on everything. Five minutes later, they actually agreed on something. I’m going to spend the rest of the summer at the burrow. I finally get to be with other people who care about me. I hope this continues next year, I doubt it though. I think Dumbledore hates me, he keeps sending me back to that awful place. I wonder if he gets off on me getting beaten by them. Can they cease their arguing so we can leave? Finally, Remus is gesturing for me to follow him, I’m pretty sure that means we’re finally leaving, about time.

. . . . . .

Remus and I got to the Burrow before most of the occupants were awake. When we walked up to the door, it opened automatically. We found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I thought about asking if I could help her cook, but I know she’d say no, but she would thank me for the offer.

She turned around and said, “Harry dear, it’s nice to see you out of the hospital, come sit down and I will get you breakfast. After you’re done, you can go rest in Charlie’s old room.”

“Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I always enjoy your cooking.”

“Lupin, you can stay for breakfast as well. Thank you for bringing Harry to us.”

“No problem, Molly. If you don’t mind, I’ll stay for your lovely cooking.”

We sat down at the table. She floated 2 plates to us. I didn’t really know what I was eating, I just knew it was delicious food that I didn’t have to cook. When we finished the food, Remus followed me to Charlie’s old room. He unshrunk my stuff. I freaked out because I had certain things under the floorboard. I was about to ask him, he pulled out the pillowcase and handed it to me. When he handed it to me, I dumped it out on the bed to make sure that everything was there. Inside of it was my photo album from Hagrid, my dad’s invisibility cloak and my wand in its case. Remus left the room after he told me good night. I changed into my pajamas and rested for a few hours.

. . . . . .

After I told my cub to have a good nap, I went downstairs to talk to Molly. I found her still cooking food for the rest of the family.

. . . . . .

“Lupin, how’s Harry doing? He seemed really tired after he ate breakfast.”

“He’s doing better, considering he just came out of the hospital.“

“Can you tell me why he was in the hospital?”

“No, that’s his story to tell.”

Before she could say anything else, I heard running feet coming towards the kitchen. Fred and George came to join us at the table. A few minutes later, Ron and Ginny joined us as well. Before Molly served them breakfast, I waved at her as I walked out the door.

. . . . . .

I woke up slowly from a dream about a pair of silver eyes that looked at me with such love and devotion. I really want to know who those beautiful silver eyes belong to. Why am I being woken up anyway? Why is the noise so loud? At least my head doesn’t hurt. I took the pillow from under my head and put it over my left ear to try to block out the noise which worked for a while, but it seemed the noise got louder.

. . . . . .

“Harry! Harry! Get up, I know you’re awake!”

I threw the pillow at the voice and said, “Ron why’re you waking me up? I want to sleep...”

“When did you get here and why do you need sleep?”

“I got here earlier this morning.”

“And the other part of my question?”

“You don’t need to know about that.”

I sat up after Ron gave me back my pillow. I put it back behind me and leaned against the headboard. I reached over and put my glasses back on. I looked around the room and saw Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

“Why’re you in my room and staring?”

“I was with my family in the Cayman Islands for the past 2 weeks. I just got here today, I heard from Ron that you were here.”

“I’m glad you had fun Hermione, why’re you all still staring? It’s creeping me out.”

“We didn’t think we’d see you so soon. What happened to you?”

“Do you really want to know that? You guys don’t seem like you care that much. I keep telling people the last 4 years I hate going back, but they keep sending me back there.”

*FW* “Harry, what do you want for your birthday?”

*GW* “I know we’re changing the subject, but you look upset from the current topic.”

“Thanks you 2, I don’t actually know what I want for my birthday. Isn’t this the year that most people get their creature inheritances if they have any?”

“If most people get creature inheritances, they usually get them by their 15th birthday, but they still get their magical inheritance when they’re 17.”

“Hermione, why would you get one inheritance when you’re 15 and the other 2 years later?”

“Well, it’s because the stronger your inheritances are, especially if they’re rare creatures like elves, fairies, Veela and incubuses, they usually come 2 years apart, because it is a physical change. If you got your magical inheritance on top of it, it might be too much for someone to handle.”

“Why do those specific creatures come early?”

“Those specific creatures come early because they have magic of their own. If you get both inheritances at the same time, you might be overwhelmed by them.”

Before I could continue the conversation, Ginny came into the room. She said, “Mom says lunch is ready. If Harry’s awake, he’s welcome to come down. If not, she’ll send up a tray.”

I decided to have the tray brought to me in the room. I didn’t feel like leaving at this point. I was still tired. Good, I finally get to be alone again. I’m always alone, even though I’m with people who are supposed to love me. Sometimes I think that people just hang around me to be in the limelight. Even though I hate it, I’d rather push someone else in the spotlight, as long as I’m not there. There’s one person that never cared if I was on a pedestal or not. It’s kind of refreshing that Draco doesn’t think of me in that way... Why am I thinking about him again, I hope this year goes differently for us. I’m hoping this year we can be friends at least a bit. Why was he being a dick the day I first met him in Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions... Why the fuck am I thinking about him again, what does this mean? That’s it, I’m going back to sleep.

. . . . . .

It was 4:25 the next morning. I slowly woke up from my dream about the silver eyes. As I was coming back to reality, I heard 2 loud moans above my head. Dammit, the zombie apocalypse... No, it is just 2 boys having hot passionate sex. Please don’t let it be Ron and... Fuck! I think it might be Fred and George. Huh, I didn’t think they loved each other that way. I wonder if I can sneak up there and listen for a while, it will give me something to jack off to while I’m in the shower. Threesome, maybe... I should ask them... Dammit! Their sex is getting louder not softer! I’m going up there, consequences be damned.

I walked out of my room quietly and went upstairs to their room. I really hope the other rooms have built-in silencing charms. This one doesn’t, that’s one hell of a way to wake up every day. A boy could get used to it. After 20 minutes, the sex stopped entirely. I walked down to the bathroom which I had to myself and jumped into one of the hottest and longest showers I’ve taken in some time. As I was showering, I remembered the sounds of pleasure that I just heard a few minutes ago. I really hate still being a virgin, I wonder if Draco would be willing to dammit! Not again! As I was thinking about the pleasure I heard, I came all over my hand, the wall of the shower and most of the floor. I nearly passed out thanks to the intensity of the orgasm, this was a first. I hoped it wouldn’t be my last. After this, I went back to my room and got dressed. When I went downstairs, the twins were in the kitchen.

. . . . . .

*FW/GW* “Good morning Harry. Why’re you up so early?”

“I woke up because...”

*GW* “You can’t leave us hanging there. What woke you up so early?”

“If you promise not to kill me, I’ll tell you.”

*FW* “We won’t kill you, Harry. Tell us what woke you up so early?”

“Did you forget something this morning, also known as silencing charms?”

*FW* “You heard what exactly?”

“I heard you 2 getting it on. It was hot as all fuck.”

*GW* “You thought it was hot? You don’t think we’re weird?”

“Not at all, I um, I was hoping I could...”

*FW/GW* “Could what, Harry? Want to listen again? Or do you want to join us?”

“I think I’ll join you the next time. I don’t want to die a virgin.”

*GW* “You’re still a virgin? Damn, that’s so sad... We didn’t know you were gay, if we had, we would’ve done this with you a long time ago.”

“I’ve always been gay; I just haven’t told anyone before you found out. The Daily Profit has more than enough rumors about me. I don’t need this to be one of them.”

*FW* “We’ll make your first time worth waiting for. O and Harry?”

“Yes, Fred?”

“Please do be quieter when you cum below us in the bathroom...”

“I thought I was...”

*FW* “Not at all. Be glad that no one but us was up.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the next time, guys. Thanks.”

*GW* “Sure, Harry. What’re friends for?”

Before we could continue the conversation, Molly came into the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Fred, George and Harry. What do you guys want for breakfast? Also, what are you guys doing up so early?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Fred and George were down here when I got here. Can I have eggs, sausage and toast?”

“No problem. Fred and George, I know what you 2 want, you’ll have food soon.”

The twins and I smiled at Molly in thanks. A few minutes later, we had a heaping plate of breakfast in front of each of us. Some time later, we finished breakfast. I decided to follow the twins back up to their room. When we got there, the smell of sex was gone entirely. I was happy about this. For a few hours, we caught up on each other’s lives. We heard the others get up and go downstairs. Since we weren’t bothered, we just hung out until Hermione came in to let us know that lunch was halfway over. This was new and unexpected. We knew time flew, but we didn’t know it would go by so fast. After lunch, we went to hang out with Ron and Hermione in the living room. I noticed I felt funny, why I wasn’t sure. A few seconds later, Ginny came into the room and draped herself over my lap and tried to snog me. I quickly stood up and she fell onto the floor. I ran to the twins room. When I got there, I closed the door, slumped onto the floor, and looked around after a few seconds. George was on the floor licking Fred’s cock while he was sitting on the bed. As George was licking, Fred petted his head gently in encouragement. After a few minutes, I saw as Fred arched up into George’s mouth as he came. I got off the floor and sat cross-legged next to Fred

. . . . . .

*FW* “Did you enjoy the show little brother?”

“You knew I was here all along?”

“Yes, we knew you were here, as soon as you closed the door. Why come up here with us?”

“Maybe I’m suicidal, maybe I want to know what that bitch put into my food! George? You should join us up here. You’re not a pet or slave.”

I got off the floor and sat next to our little brother. He looked odd. There were only 2 girls he’d call bitches. I knew that Hermione wouldn’t hurt him like this at all. Our youngest sister, maybe. Fred and I decided to ask him a few questions to see what potion was used on him. Hopefully it wasn’t Veritaserum.

. . . . . .

*FW* “What’s your name?”

“Harry James Potter.”

*GW* “When were you born?”

“July 31.”

*FW* “Who do you love?”

“I don’t know, but he has beautiful silver eyes that I keep dreaming about.”

*GW* “How do you feel, what do you think they did to you?”

“Some sort of potion, whoever it was wanted me to fall in love with them, but I don’t think it worked correctly. I don’t think it worked on my feelings, since I’m gay.”

*FW* “We don’t have any antidote for what you were given. We’ll keep you up here, since I think you were given Veritaserum on top of the love potion.”

“If you 2 say so. How long will this last?”

*FW/GW* “We aren’t sure, but one of us will go downstairs when our father gets back, and tell him our suspicions. He’ll deal with the one who tried to emotionally fuck up our little brother.”

“While you’re looking through the rooms for the culprit, I’ll be barricading myself here so I won’t have to tell anyone else the truth. I’d like to keep some secrets to myself. Thank you for letting me hide in your room, though you do kinky fuckery in here.”

*FW/GW* “You don’t know the half of it, little brother.”

“I’d like to, though...”

*GW* “Maybe, when you’re not all weird.”

“I’ll wait for it, guys.”

*FW* “We’ll teach it to you, though we won’t actually have sex with you. We know you care about us, but not like that.”

“I’ll take what I can get. I’m going to rest to see if this will go away any faster.”

*FW/GW* “While you’re resting, we’ll look through the rooms to see who has what. It won’t take us long.”

“Thanks, guys.”

They both got off of the bed. I climbed under their covers, before they left, they each kissed me on the mouth. The kisses weren’t lingering, but I knew they weren’t going to be. They were to help me relax, and to tell me that they’ll take care of the problem for me, so I won’t have to worry about it. They walked out of the room.

. . . . . .

Fred went through Ron’s room first. He found nothing out of the ordinary. The room where Harry stayed also had nothing out of the ordinary. I went to Jinny’s room. I went through her stuff slowly. After a few minutes, I found 2 vials that were open in between her makeup and other hair products. They were clearly labeled, one was Amortentia, the other was Veritaserum. I signaled to Fred to come to where I was. I needed his opinion. He joined me shortly. He read what I did. We took the 2 empty vials with us to our room. We’d confront her as soon as our dad came home. Harry was still sleeping. No one had come into our room to bother him. This is one of the times we were glad we did somewhat illegal experiments. People knew not to just come in here. Fred was watching over Harry after he searched through our parents room. After 2 hours, Harry came back to us. His eyes weren’t glazed over much. We’d bring his dinner to our room. We had no way to get the counter to Veritaserum without being discovered. George would watch over him, while I went to talk to our dad.

. . . . . .

As soon as I heard our dad arrive, I went downstairs. I signaled him that I needed to talk to him in his shed. He followed me. He put up unknown wards as soon as the door was closed and locked.

. . . . . .

“George? What did you need? You and your brother rarely call me out here unless something’s gone wrong.”

“Dad? Do you know where Ginny would get Veritaserum and Amortentia?”

“She has what?”

“You heard me. Harry’s here. He’s in our room. He was acting weird after lunch. She tried to snog him. He stood up, she fell on the floor. He ran into our room.”

“How’s he doing?”

“The effects are over. We’ve got him in our room. We’ll watch over him until tomorrow.”

“Who else knows?”

“No one but you, dad. Do you want me to confront her?”

“No, son. This is my responsibility as Head of our family. Molly won’t interfere.”

“Would mom get her those potions?”

“I sure hope not.”

As my dad left the shed, I muttered; “I’m pretty sure mom got her the love potion, she does want the Golden Boy to be part of our family. The nice thing is that no one but my brother and I know he’s gay.”

I went back into the house. Mom was gone as was my dad. Ron and Hermione were in their rooms. Harry was in ours. He’d sleep with us tonight.

. . . . . .

After I left to the house, I signaled for Molly and Ginny to follow me into the shed. Molly did so slowly. Ginny was about to ask me why, but a look from me caused her to shut her face. As soon as I got there, I put up the wards.

. . . . . .

“Dad? Why am I here?”

“Arthur? Why am I here?”

“How did Ginny get Veritaserum and Amortentia?”

“Where’s Harry?”

“Don’t avoid the question...”

“Arthur? She needs to marry Harry...”

“Not like that she doesn’t. Molly? Did you get the counter to Veritaserum?”

“No, my love.”

“Don’t my love me, Molly!”

“But dad, he needs to be...”

“Not like that, he doesn’t. If I hear about this again, I’m disowning you from both branches of the family. There are certain lines that no one will cross while under my roof. Ginny, do you understand?”

“But dad...”

“I asked you a question, Ginevra!”

“Fine, dad. But he doesn’t love me.”

“If he ends up loving you, it will be thanks to your personality, not thanks to potions.”

“But Arthur...”

“No, Molly. If I hear about this again, this is going to the DMLE.”

“I’m sorry, Arthur. I thought he’d love her after the potions were used. I didn’t get the counter for Veritaserum. You know as well as I do that Amortentia has no counter.”

“Where did you get the potions, Molly?”

“Albus gave me them yesterday before Harry got here.”

“Idiot fuck, he knows the side effects of those far better than we do. You know my ultimatum, Molly.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

“Ginevra, get out, now! Your mother and I need to talk!”

She left the shed in a huff.

“Arthur, I’m truly sorry for my actions. Albus said...”

“I don’t care what that old fossil has to say. He won’t get involved with our family unless I allow it. If Harry does not fancy Ginevra like that, you will not allow him to get dosed like this again.”

“But the marriage contract...”

“The what?”

“The Marriage contract between Harry and Ginny!”

“Don’t snap at me, Molly!”

“But Arthur, our family’s future is...”

“It isn’t on the line, not like this. Be glad I don’t use the Crucio or anything similar on you, Molly!”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“I have a bit more sense than that. What I can do is fuck the shit out of you until you beg me to stop or pass out. Take your pick!”

“Here and now?”

“Not here, the floor is too hard. Our room does have silencing charms...”

“Yes, Arthur. But what do I tell Albus?”

“Tell that old fossil that he can go fuck himself. If he gives you or Ginny any more potions and you use them, you will be disowned!”

“But...”

“Enough! Your punishment for disobeying me starts as soon as we get to our room!”

“But, the children!”

“They’ll hear our brutal and passionate sex! They’ll know how they were made! They’ll know that you love it when your ass is spanked until it turns red! Now let’s go!”

Before she could say anything, I stunned her, held her in my arms after I closed the door to the shed with magic, and walked to the back door of the house. Everyone was sleeping in their rooms. I went to our master bedroom; and locked our door. I put up similar wards to the ones that were on the shed. I rennervated and stripped her. I did as well. Our fun could now begin.

. . . . . .

As soon as Molly was awake, she tried to beg to get me to reconsider my punishment for her. I placed her on all fours and took out a small riding crop. I used this sparingly unless I was pissed off and I felt my bad girl needed a lesson. To make sure she said nothing, I shoved a ball gag into her mouth and tied it off behind her head. I conjured 2 pairs of handcuffs. I tied her hands to the head of the bed frame. I did the same for her feet. I began spanking her ass with abandon. After 8 minutes, I stopped. I could tell by her eyes that she was in pain, but she was wet with desire. I fucked her cunt harshly. As I was doing this, I removed her gag and snapped out at her.

“Like this, don’t you, my little pain slut?”

“Yes, my master, I do. Fuck me until I can’t move... Fuck me until I regret destroying our youngest adopted son!”

“I shall, my little pain slut.”

I fucked her brutally for 15 minutes. I stopped before she could go over the edge.

“Dammit! Finish making me cum!”

“Are you giving me orders, my pain slut? Are you, my whore?”

“Yes!”

I took off the handcuffs and the ones from her feet. I turned her over onto her back, licked her engorged clit, and bit it until the silencing charms failed. After 5 minutes of brutal licking from my tongue, she was on the edge once again. Before she could call me on it, I took her legs and put them over my shoulders. As I fucked her, I fisted her ass with my left hand. My right was holding and pulling harshly on her clit. After she came multiple times, she had tears in her eyes as she came down from her orgasm. She passed out in exhaustion.

. . . . . .

It was the next morning. I know my ass was on fire as was my cunt. I deserved what my husband did to me last night. I did not know what Ginny had done to Harry, but I would be more vigilant over my family. I did not want to get either of us disowned, but the sex was bloody wonderful. When I got to the kitchen, no one said anything to me. I hoped that Arthur would do this to me again. I missed his hands and mouth all over my body. Hopefully the next time, I could worship his cock as he deserved. That fucking crop hurt, but it really turned me on so bloody much.

It was the next day. Fred and I watched as Harry slept in between us. He woke up.

. . . . . .

*GW* “Harry?”

“Yes, George?”

“Can I see your eyes?”

“Why?”

“I want to see if they’re back to normal.”

“Sure, George.”

I turned my face towards George.

“Your eyes are fine, Harry.”

*FW* “Harry? Do you want to be fucked by Ron?”

“Um... No. He’s nothing more than a friend.”

“What about Draco?”

Harry said nothing. This was a good sign. We walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast after we got dressed.

. . . . . .

For the next few weeks, I hung out with Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. I avoided Ginny as much as possible. At nights, the 2 boys taught me about giving blowjobs, rim jobs, and jacking each other off in many different and interesting positions. We came many times in each others mouths. They never fucked me. I never fucked them. I knew and respected their reasons. The night of my birthday, I stayed up like I normally did. I was no longer at the Dursleys, but I was so used to it, that it was a part of me. At 12:00 AM on July 31, I passed out in insane amounts of pain.

. . . . . .

It was late on July 31. Harry’s eyes snapped towards us as soon as he woke up. George and I looked at Harry who had been sleeping in between us. He had originally been 5 foot 4, he was now 4 inches taller, muscular, had pointed ears, and his skin was a bit paler than it was the night before. His eyes were more almond-shaped and slitted like the eyes of a snake. Damn, our little brother looked hotter, if that was possible. His eyes snapped to us in interest.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, guys. What’re you looking at? And why am I in so much pain?”

*FW/GW* “The pain, we’re not sure of, but yes you do look different.”

*GW* “I’ll get you to a full length mirror once you get dressed.”

*FW* “You’ll like the results; we can assure you of that.”

“If you boys say so...”

*FW/GW* “We do indeed.”

“Huh, I just noticed that I can see without my glasses.”

*FW/GW* “Isn’t that a good thing, at least no one can steel or break them.”

“True, guys. This will help my life as a Quidditch seeker.”

*FW/GW* “That, it will.”

Fred and I resized some of our clothes and gave them to Harry. He followed us to our bathroom. When he looked in the full-length mirror, his mouth dropped in shock. We closed and locked the door.

*FW* “You see, Harry?”

*GW* “We didn’t lie to you, Harry.”

“No, you guys didn’t. I didn’t know I’d be this hot. Your damned sister won’t leave me alone when she sees me...”

*FW/GW* “She will, we’ll make sure of that. We will take you to go shopping.”

“Can the 2 of you do something to hide my new look?”

*FW* “Sure. We’ll do so as we’re on the stairs. No one but our mum’s awake at this time.”

*GW* “We’ll keep your secret. You’ve kept ours.”

I nodded to them in thanks. We slowly went downstairs for Harry’s birthday breakfast. When we got to where Harry used to sleep, George and I put on a glamour charm to cover his body. To everyone, he’d look the same as he always did. Which would reduce his hotness, but we’d wait until we brought him back to our room. After we were done with our breakfast, Fred told our mum that we’d take Harry with us to Diagon Alley. She nodded at us. We took off.

. . . . . .

When Fred, Harry and I got to Diagon alley, we went to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. I found dress robes in gray, black, and dark green for Harry. He also got new school robes since he was taller. Madam Malkin told us that she didn’t have Muggle clothes. She told us that the robes would be ready in a few hours. We told her we’d be back. We went a few stores down after thanking her for her business. When I got to Twilfitt and Tattings, I was looking for a new wardrobe, but I didn’t know where to start. So I went up to the counter to ask for help. The girl looked at me like I was poor and I didn’t belong there. Why do people judge you because of what you wear, that’s so high maintenance. I flashed my scar, this got us immediate help. I got a few pairs of tight fitting black, dark green and dark gray slacks, dark emerald green, pale blue, black and dark gray long-sleeve dress shirts. After I got all of my school clothes, I wandered over to the casual section and the salespeople started helping me pick out casual clothes. I got black, grey and green pleather pants. I got dark blue and black jeans, mesh tank tops, long-sleeved ripped shirts, and a few white pleather vests. I also got black t-shirts with silver snakes, a few light blue t-shirts with feather designs, and a few shirts with Celtic designs. I got pajamas, short-sleeve pajama shirts, socks and silk boxers. I went to the shoe section. I got a pair of dragon hide boots for every day use, white dragon hide boots with black Celtic designs, and black dragon hide boots with silver Celtic designs.

. . . . . .

*FW/GW* “Harry, are you finished yet? We have many more things to do like getting you a haircut.”

“I’m pretty much done.”

I went up to the counter. They were hesitant to give me the cost of the clothes. They finally told me it would be 350 Galleons for everything. I took the required money out of my money pouch and handed it over. We left the store after they gave me my purchases. After we walked out, Fred and George shrank all the bags for me so I wouldn’t have to carry them around. We went back to Madam Malkins to pick up the robes which Fred and George also shrank. We went to get me a haircut. When I got there, I didn’t really know what kind of haircut I wanted to get, I knew what I wanted, but I didn’t know if it was actually a hairstyle.

The guy called me over to sit in the chair. Before I went over to him, I asked Fred and George to release their concealment charms so he knew what he was working with. I sat in the chair and he asks, “What kind of haircut are you looking for?”

“I want a way to cover the tips of my ears with my hair, but I don’t want it to be super long. I still want bangs that I can part to the side and somehow, I’d like my hair to lie flat. And also, I would like dark purple streaks.”

“So you want it short on top, long enough to cover your ears, and you want flip bangs with dark purple streaks, you also want a way to make your hair lie flat?”

“That sounds about right.”

“Relax, and I’ll take care of you.”

An hour later, we left. The twins put the glamour back on me so people wouldn’t stare. We went for a late lunch and ice cream. When we were done, we went to Eeylops Owl Emporium so I could get Hedwig owl treats. After I got them and I was in line, I heard what sounded like someone calling for me. I got out of the line and went to the back of the pet shop.

. . . . . .

** “I’m here. Who are you and why did you call me?” **

** “I have no name, snake speaker.” **

** “I’m speaking English, aren’t I?” **

** “Not at all, snake speaker. To us it sounds like your English. To others it is just hissing.” **

** “Interesting. Do you mind if I take a closer look at you?” **

** “That’s fine, snake speaker.” **

I let the snake slither from the tank onto my left arm. It looked like a bracelet on my wrist. It was silver white with a light purple, green and blue pattern all over its body. Its eyes were emerald green, the same shade as mine. After a few seconds, I thought of the perfect name for it.

** “Before I name you, are you male or female?” **

** “Thank you for asking, most people wouldn’t care. I’m a female. Does that matter to you?” **

** “Not at all. I name you Xerxes.” **

** “Good choice. What is your name, snake speaker?” **

** “My name is Harry. We should stop talking; the owner is on his way.” **

The snake stayed on my left arm. When the owner of the store came back to talk to me, he noticed the small snake and freaked out.

. . . . . .

“Hey kid? Put the snake back. It hates everyone. It tried to bite the last person who tried to pick it up.”

“With all due respect sir, the snake’s a female and she likes me well enough.”

The snake spoke to me softly.

** “The man doesn’t like me or my kind much. I’m not poisonous, but I do have an ability you’ll find out about in the future. You must earn my trust first, Harry.” **

** “I’ll do my best, Xerxes.” **

“Sir? I’ll take her off your hands.”

“Do you really want her?”

“Yes sir, I do.”

“Alright, kid. She’ll be 20 Galleons, 3 Sickles, and 2 Knuts.”

“Thank you, sir.”

I went to the front of the store where Fred and George were waiting. I gave the man the money. After we left, we got to their house and went into their father’s shed to talk.

. . . . . .

*FW* “Harry, what’s that on your left arm?”

“She called to me. She’s an adorable small snake.”

*GW* “What do you mean small... She’s beautiful; just don’t let the family see her. She’ll freak them out.”

“That’s fine, guys. Why bring me in here to talk?”

*FW/GW* “The guy was scared of her, when he saw her on your wrist.”

“I don’t think he likes snakes much.”

*FW/GW* “We don’t think so either, but she will be a good friend for you.”

“Thanks for accepting her, guys. At least no one but I can speak to her. So I can tell her all of my secrets, and she’ll keep them to herself.”

They nodded at me. We went into the house. When we got to the guys room, I spoke to Xerxes. I told her that the small flying birds were not to be hunted, but rats and other small animals were fine. She nodded her head and took off to hunt for her first meal. While Xerxes was hunting, I took a nap in the guys room. After an hour or so, I got up and went to take a shower to get ready for my party.

. . . . . .

While Harry and the twins were upstairs after they got back, Ginny came to talk to me in the kitchen.

. . . . . .

“Mother? Why did the potion not work? Harry’s not in love with me.”

“I’m not sure why it didn’t work. We can’t do this again. I don’t want to get either of us disowned.”

“But father won’t find out if we use less of it.”

“We can try adding one of your hairs to it; we’ll use less Veritaserum this time.”

“I want the fame and fortune that comes with being Mrs. Harry Potter. So I’ll do it tonight during his party. How’re we going to get more, dad took the bottles?”

“Fortunately for you, that wasn’t the whole bottle you used. I still have some more of both potions. Make sure that you personally give him his food.”

“Consider it done, mother. He’ll be mine by the end of tonight.”

. . . . . .

While I was in the shower, I was jacking off to my dream of the silver eyes. Dammit, I really want to find out who these belong to. I wake up super hard. I jack off to get relief every time I sleep. Half the time it is unsatisfying. Bloody hell, I feel like something’s missing, and I know its fucking connected to those gorgeous eyes. I jacked off slowly; my left hand was on my cock. I used the liquid soap to coat my pointer finger of my right hand and all over my asshole. After a few seconds, I gently pushed it in and out until I hit my prostate. When I touched it for the first time, I nearly fell on my ass, because the pleasure was so overwhelming.

I had to lean up against the wall before I truly fell on my ass. As I fucked my prostate, I used my other hand to twist up and down the head of my cock. I remembered the pleasure that Fred and George had given me over the last 2 weeks. As I jacked off, I used more of the fingers of my right hand to hit my prostate. As I was jacking off, I scissored my right hand in and out of my ass more brutally. I was getting closer and closer to my climax. The pleasure from my prostate was running from my lower back down into my balls and to my legs. After 12 minutes, I came hard and long. The ropes of cum covered the floor of the shower completely. My head was leaning back as I slammed my right finger harshly onto my prostate as I came and came.

After some time, I was done. No cum existed. My body was clean. As I came out of the shower, I thought that I’d be a virgin for the rest of my life,. I don’t know if I want to fuck or be fucked. The only person who I want to try it with, I don’t even know. All I see is the silver eyes. I can’t see their face. I shudder at the thought of it being a girl. I really hope it’s not. I think I might die if it were.

After I was done with my shower, I went back to the twins room to get dressed. I let them pick out my clothes. I wore my black jeans with a light blue shirt with feather designs and my black and silver dragon hide boots. The twins reapplied the concealment charm for my face and body. Xerxes came back into the room after they brushed out my hair to have it lie flat. She curled onto my left arm. As they were doing so, I looked into the mirror. Just like Draco Malfoy... Why am I thinking of the Prince of Slytherin again? Why does it matter to me if I’m hot or not? It is just the Weasley family. It is just my birthday, nothing special, o well, might as well go downstairs and try to enjoy my day.

As I walked downstairs, Fred and George were on either side of me. As soon as we got into the living room, everyone’s eyes opened wide in shock. Before anyone could say anything about my new look, Molly ushered us into the kitchen. I was sitting next to Hermione. Fred and George were on my left. Ron and Ginny were to the right of Hermione. Arthur had gotten back home. He was at the head of the table, Molly was on his right. Before I could ask for something to eat and drink, Ginny brought me food personally. I thought this was odd. Xerxes tasted something weird about the food and the drink that was given to me with her tongue. Before I could take a bite, she lifted her head off my arm, and squeezed my wrist hard enough where it actually hurt. She scolded me in Parseltongue. She told me that the food and drink was bad. The reason she’d squeezed my wrist so hard was to be sure that the pain got my attention. I thanked her for saving my life. She told me that she didn’t know what the stuff in the food or drink was, but that it was bad but not deadly. Fred and George knew what was going on, no one else did. I gave a hand signal to Fred who was on my left. I watched as the plate of food and cup floated away from me and landed in front of Ron. His plate and cup landed in front of me. Xerxes hissed at me to let me know the food and drink was fine. I wolfed it down slowly. Ron, however, did not. He asked for a second helping. No one noticed the plates and cups switch places, since Arthur distracted Ginny and Molly with a conversation of what was going on at his job. Hermione and I joined in since we both had current experience with the Muggle world. After dinner was over, I got presents. Fred and George gave me a box. When I opened it, I had to shut it quickly, because of its contents. There was a book on gay sex with a few different bottles of lubes and lotions in it. It also had different types of condoms and interesting sex toys as part of the package. When Ron tried to look in the box, George ran with it to his room. He came back quickly. Hermione’s present was a set of 4 books on rare potions and spells. I nodded to her in thanks. Molly got me a set of chocolate frogs, Arthur got me an Auror’s dragon hide wand holster with antisummoning charms built in. Ginny gave me cauldron cakes. Ron gave me a book on Quidditch tactics. Sirius gave me a Firebolt; Remus got me a broom servicing kit. I thanked everyone for their presents. When I was about to eat my cake, Xerxes squeezed my arm just like the last time. This meant that there was something wrong with it. George did the honors this time. He floated the piece of cake to the nearby rubbish bin and replaced it with another. I hissed to Xerxes if this one was fine, she told me that it was. Ginny looked beyond furious for some reason. After I was done with the cake, I thanked everyone for the interesting birthday with those who I loved. I went to my room before I could be stopped by Ron and Ginny. I bowed to Molly and Arthur in thanks before I went to sleep. While I was falling asleep, I heard an insistent tapping on my room’s window. I saw an unknown owl. I took the package from its leg. It took off to where it came from; it didn’t wait for an owl treat. The next morning, I looked at the wrapped silver package. On the paper it said, To my mate, I hope this finds you well. I unwrapped it and opened the box. I pulled out 2 letters. The first one said,

**. . . . . .**

**To my mate, whoever you may be, congratulations, I hope today’s your 15th birthday. I hope you go to Hogwarts, if you go, I’ll hopefully find you. I hope your eyes are just as beautiful as I’ve been dreaming about. If you’ve ever been hurt, there will always be someone to watch over and protect you in these dark times.**

**Always yours, D**

. . . . . .

I read the second letter. It was in different handwriting. It said,

. . . . . .

**To my mate, this gift I bestow on you is to symbolize our love which will be eternal. The ever changing flowers and vines show you that no matter what hell we go through, you’ll have someone who will always put you first; I will always love you and will die for you if need be. You will never be alone.**

**With a love that will shine for you no matter how dark the times get, B**

. . . . . .

I opened the box slowly. I saw 2 gifts. One was a black leather choker with a silver dragon design with emeralds for its eyes. I put it on under my clothes. I saw the second gift. It was a black leather bracelet inlayed with silver. The silver was made into ever changing vines and many different types of flowers that were random. I put the bracelet on my right wrist. After breakfast, I got my usual Hogwarts letter. After I was finished reading it, a second letter fell out of the envelope. I picked it up and it said that I’d be resortted as soon as I got to Hogwarts on September 1. Hopefully everyone in my new house doesn’t hate me, same for the rest of the school. I wonder why I’m being resorted. Hopefully I don’t die after I’m done. If I do die after I’m sorted, the words on my grave will be as follows: “Here lays Harry Potter, the boy who died after he got sorted and everyone murdered him.”

. . . . . .

Nothing interesting happened for the next few days. On August 9, we went to Diagon Alley to get our missing school supplies. Since I’d gotten robes, I needed no new ones. What I did get was the books for this year and more potions ingredients. After this, the time until I went off to Hogwarts flew by. On September 1, we packed our trunks. I made sure that the box that Fred and George gave me was at the bottom of mine. While I was packing my trunk, Fred and George came to the room and helped me finish packing faster. After the trunk was done, they both came over to the bed and took turns kissing me. After a few minutes, Molly called Ron, Ginny and I. We were going to be late for the Hogwarts Express. They both hugged me. I thanked them for all of their help this summer.

I took off to continue my life. I got onto the Hogwarts Express which pulled out of the station.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few hours after Remus, Sirius and Severus left. I was still in the room where I’d been when I came downstairs. Mother and father were with me. When Remus came home, he went over to Narcissa and kneeled in front of her. His head was in her lap, she petted him. His wolf told him to do so, she was the dominant Veela, he needed her comfort. Severus made the chair she was sitting in larger as he sat on her left. He petted Remus to help him calm down; his head was leaning against her right shoulder. As I was watching this, I noticed the love between the 3 people. Sirius came bounding into the house in his dog form, he ran up to Lucius. He butted his hand with his head; father sat in his chair and petted his head. Sirius was scared because of something he’d recently seen. He whined out quietly. Father hushed him by scratching him behind his ears. I watched as father got onto the floor and hugged him. He spoke to him quietly.

. . . . . .

“Sirius, I need you to change back. I don’t know what scared you, but I know something did. I can feel you shaking in my arms, boy. Please change back. I’m not into doing you in your dog form. I won’t let your mouth anywhere near my cock in that form of yours...”

He gave him puppy dog eyes, father did not relent. After a few seconds, Sirius changed back. He held him. He picked him up and carried him bridal style out of the room. This was interesting and unexpected. I’d never seen my father actually get on the floor like a human being.

. . . . . .

As I carried Sirius out of the room, he still shook in my arms. I wondered what would scare someone who’s been in Azkaban for 13 years. It must’ve been bad for him to react like this. I wonder why he’s so light even now. As we got closer to my room, Sirius slowly calmed down and rested in my arms.

I want to know what happened, but I don’t want to push him in case he has a panic attack. I’ll wait until he talks to me about it on his own. I don’t have any of his trust, yet. When we got to my room, I laid him down on my bed. I walked over to the door and closed and locked it, I also warded my room. I walked back to my bed, lay down, and let Sirius rest in my arms.

. . . . . .

“Sirius, why did you come to me? I thought you’d been with Lupin. I thought you trusted him.”

“I’m not sure, Padfoot told me to seek comfort from you, Lucius.”

“Your Animagus form has a name, Sirius?”

“He does, Lucius. Are you an Animagus?”

“No, but I’d like you to help me learn.”

“The way I did it is how you’ll learn, Lucius. You need to get a leaf from a child Mandrake, and stick it to the underside of your tongue for a month. After the month is up, you need special incense for Animagus training and transformation.”

“Go on, Sirius. This is fascinating.”

“When you use the incense, you’ll go into a deep meditative trance. While you’re in the trance, your Animagus form will come to you. After you come out of the trance, you can either learn to transform each part of your body over time, or transform your entire body all at once.”

“Which did you do; Sirius?”

“I transformed all at once. This is dangerous, if you don’t have another person who knows the Homorphus Charm.”

“The what?”

“The Homorphus Charm. It causes an Animagus to transform back to their human form. It does nothing to a biological animal.”

“Interesting. I’m assuming since you mentioned it, you know it?”

“I do indeed, Lucius. When do you want to start your month with the leaf in your mouth?”

“Let’s start it when my son’s off at school. Unless you want to start it tomorrow?”

“No, I think I’ll wait until the little misfit leaves.”

“I thought he was your little dragon?”

“He’s that as well, when I feel like calling him that. By the way, since Draco’s my baby dragon, I have a very large one. Do you want to see it?”

“You have another child?”

“Do you want to see my dragon or not?”

“What the fuck, show it to me.”

“Before I show you anything, what do you think of me?”

“I always fancied you while we were in school. When I found out you had a marriage contract with my cousin, I had to bury my feelings for you. It’s been hard for me to see you with someone else, why do you think I never got married?”

“I thought you were a sex god to all of the women at Hogwarts? Or did you fuck as many boys as you could to gain experience?”

“First of all, I only had sex with 8 women. I realized that they don’t do anything for me. It also helped me realize that I’m not into women at all. I couldn’t bring myself to actually have sex with guys. Every time I thought about it, I would picture your face. It would make me realize that I couldn’t let myself do that to you. No, I wasn’t a sex god if that’s what they portrayed me as. When I had sex with women, I was heartless when it came to their comfort. I could’ve cared less.”

“God damn, you were a heartless bastard. I remember the day that you were going to come to me... I remember that day very well. You looked so happy to admit something to me. You stood off to the side waiting while my father and your aunt were talking, then you suddenly ran away. You didn’t notice it at the time, but I saw the hurt in your eyes. The next time I saw you, you looked miserable and emotionless. I’ve always had to picture your face to make myself cum during sex with Narcissa. I’ve always wondered what type of noises you’d make. When I was physically with her, I’ve always had to hold her gently and not go as rough as I’d like. When we make this official, I want to see how rough you like it. I want to see how much you can take. After all, I’m the dominant in this relationship. Since you’ve acknowledged this, my dominant Veela wants to take you right now, but I’m fighting it back. I’ll let you set the pace for this relationship.”

“Are you planning on getting a divorce?”

“Yes, we’re in the process of doing it, it’s not that we’re unhappy, but we feel like it’s actually time to try with the ones we truly want.”

“Now that we’re done with the mushiness, what about that dragon you were going to show me?”

“You really want to see that dragon, don’t you?”

“Lucius?”

“Yes...”

“Shut up and just show me already.”

“Yes, your highness.”

. . . . . .

I took Sirius’s left hand, ran it down my stomach and had him wrap it around my hard cock. I let him manipulate it for a few minutes. After some time, Sirius snuggled up to me and went to sleep. For a few minutes, I held him while he slept, relishing the fact that I finally have him in my arms. I fell asleep as well after a while.

. . . . . .

When Remus arrived back at Malfoy Manner, I noticed that he was terrified of something, or someone. Severus was scared, but he kept his emotions more in check. Remus kneeled in front of me. He put his head in my lap, and his right arm around my knees. I petted his head and the right side of his body to show him that I cared about him. He could talk about what he’d been through in his own time. I wouldn’t push him. A few minutes later, Severus enlarged the chair I was on and joined me. He hugged me with his left arm which also petted Remus’s other side. I wondered why Severus needed comfort, but he was worse than Remus. He had enough emotional control to lie to me, and be able to get away with it, if he wanted to. After some time, I saw Sirius come back into the house. I saw Lucius pet him. I saw as he held him and carried him out of the room. Those 2 would be good for each other. Lucius would always be my best friend, but he and I found our true mates who we were meant to be with. I was glad that everything would work itself out, eventually, though it would take some time. Draco came over to us and told me good night. He took off to his room. After a few minutes, the living room was completely quiet. Remus moved away from us to the couch. His eyes were gold. He snapped out.

. . . . . .

“I’m going to fucking kill him! He killed my cub!”

“Severus? What’s wrong with him?”

“Narcissa? Meet your submissive wolf, Moony.”

“He’s my what now?”

“He’s your submissive wolf, Moony.”

“Who made him mad?”

“I’ll tell you, Narcissa.”

“Are you Remus or Moony?”

“Moony for now, Narcissa. That fucking whale that my cub called his uncle killed him a while ago!”

“Who’s your cub, Moony?”

“My cub’s Harry Potter. When Sirius, Severus and I got to the house with his loving family, Severus and I saw as his uncle beat him to death!”

“Albus knows about this?”

“Of course he does! That old fuck sends him back year after fucking year!”

“Does he not care?”

“I don’t think he does. All he wants is an emotionless weapon he can use on command!”

“Are you sure of this?”

“If you have a Pensieve, I can show you exactly what we saw...”

“Not right now, Moony. But I’d like to see what made you so angry. Why is the man still alive?”

“I can’t kill him. Severus couldn’t do so either. That old fuck doesn’t get it, if Harry dies, all of his plans go to hell! I don’t think he cares, to be honest.”

“Is there anything you can do?”

“I don’t think so. Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“Sure, Moony. Will you be alright?”

“I think I will be. Severus, did I miss anything?”

“Not anything significant, Remus. Will you sleep with Narcissa?”

“Not like that, but yes, I’ll sleep in her bed. Will you join us?”

“Not tonight. You need her comfort more than I do.”

“Are you sure, Severus?”

“Yes, Remus.”

“Sleep well, Severus.”

“You do as well, Narcissa and Remus.”

. . . . . .

I watched as Severus took off to a room that was prepared for him. Remus came back over to me. His eyes were no longer gold. He and I walked arm in arm to my room. I let him lay in front of me. He slept in my arms. After a few minutes, I kissed his forehead and joined him in sleep.

. . . . . .

After I got to the room that the elves prepared for me, I thought about what I’d seen earlier that day. I had to find a proper punishment for the Muggles. I would do this on my own. I would make sure that it was everlasting. I was glad that Narcissa was here to comfort Remus. He, like Sirius, had more of a bond to Potter than I did. The scars all over his body remind me of the hellish life I lived when I was a child with my drunken father. I wonder why no one cares at all for their so-called savior. The old man sends him back year after year, he’s died once. I despised the boy’s father, but I don’t hate his mother. I have to remember that he’s Lily’s son, not just James’s son. If he dies and no one can save him a second time, what will the old man do? And what was that black stuff coming out of his mouth? Was it significant, if so, how? I’ll have to go through this library and a few others to find out what it was. I have tomorrow to start doing my research. Hopefully the boy survives. Hopefully I can talk to someone who isn’t the old man. I went to the library to do research. I found nothing after 2 hours of fruitless searching. I would talk to Lucius tomorrow morning after breakfast to see if he could help. I went back to the room to finally sleep.

. . . . . .

After I left my mother and father’s side to go to my room, I picked up the sketchbook I dropped a few hours ago and continued working on the sketch of the eyes. I wonder why it is always Emerald green eyes that I dream about. Why was I in so much pain? Why did the pain suddenly stop? Is the person dead? Will I ever find out who they are? If I do find them, hopefully we can get along and not hate each other. All I can do is wait, and hope that the person isn’t in any more pain. I hate feeling it, they must hate it much more than I do. I wonder if they know about fucking, or if I’ll have to teach them everything from scratch. All I can do is hope the person isn’t a girl. I finished the drawing, put away my art supplies and went to sleep.

. . . . . .

It was the next day. Sirius was sleeping deeply in my bed. I got out quietly, went to get a shower, do my other stuff, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. When I got there, Narcissa,, Remus, and Severus were there. Draco was still sleeping. Severus signaled to me to let me know that he needed to talk to me alone in his study. I told the others that I’d be back soon. As soon as we got to his study, we spoke quietly.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Lucius. I saw something interesting when Harry was dead for a few minutes.”

“What was that; Severus?”

“There was black smoke coming out of his mouth. It took the shape of a ghost, screamed out in pain and died.”

“Are you certain; Severus?”

“Yes, Lucius. I don’t think this is the first time it has happened.”

“The Chamber of Secrets?”

“Yes, wait...”

“How do I know about it? I gave that idiot child the diary. I just didn’t know it would do that to her.”

“Do you regret doing so?”

“Honestly, no. We got lucky no one died. Does Harry regret killing it?”

“Not at all.”

“You said the mist became a soul before it died?”

“Yes. It looked like a transparent version of Lord Voldemort. Just like the one from the Chamber of Secrets...”

“He made those things?”

“You know what they are?”

“I do, and there are 2 things you can do about them. Either destroy them, or have Lord Voldemort regather the pieces he has left, and have him try to put his soul back together. I’d recommend the second.”

“Why; Lucius?”

“There are rumors I’ve heard about how Tom came to be the Dark Lord.”

“What kinds of rumors?”

“My wards here are strong enough to keep this information safe. In order for you to know much more than this, you must take an unbreakable vow.”

“Isn’t that a bit extreme?”

“Not for this, no. All I can say here and now is, our o so wonderful leader of the light Imperioed Tom, when he was in school.”

“And how do you know this is true?”

“Who else is in the Dumbledore family?”

“His brother, Aberforth. So he revealed...”

“Not exactly. Sometimes Albus goes to his bar, gets seriously pissed and starts spewing all of his dirty little secrets.”

“Do you have vials of memories to back up your information?”

“I don’t, but he does. This is why I need you to take the vow, Severus. I trust you, he does not.”

“When do you want to do this?”

“After my Godson leaves to Hogwarts. Will you be busy?”

“Yes. I’m having Sirius help me become an Animagus. I’m not sure if it will interfere with it.”

“It shouldn’t. Who else knows this information; Lucius?”

“Just myself and 2 others who will be unnamed. So will you take the vow?”

“Yes, I shall.”

“I know you were in my library last night. You should’ve come to me, Severus.”

“You need to take care of Harry’s dogfather...”

“True, very true. I’ll go check up on said dogfather. I’ll be at breakfast shortly.”

“Thank you for the enlightening chat, Lucius.”

“Any time, Severus.”

. . . . . .

I took off to be with Sirius. Severus took off to be with Narcissa and Remus, until I joined them with him, a few minutes later.

. . . . . .

It was the next day. I got up and went off to breakfast. I preened in front of the mirror as I styled my hair, after I finished my shower. After I got to breakfast, I noticed that everyone but my father and Sirius were there. A few minutes after the elves served us, they arrived.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, everyone.”

“Morning, Draco. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, father. Did you r`emember to keep up the silencing charms in your room?”

“We did nothing, Draco. Our relationship is just starting out.”

“What your father means is, he and I are getting to know each other again, since I was in Azkaban for so long. Will we cross that line, maybe. Lucius, do you want him to watch?”

“I’d rather not scar my son with that.”

“You have a point, father. Old people sex, that’s just gross...”

“Your father and I are not old, Draco. Now your Headmaster is ancient...”

“Dammit, Sirius!”

“Payback’s a bitch, Draco.”

“Still, you won’t have to watch us have sex, Draco, unless you really want to.”

“I’d rather not, Sirius. Even if you 2 old blokes can teach me a thing or 2...”

“Exactly, Draco.”

“Can we get away from your interesting sex lives, Lucius and Sirius?”

“You want to talk about yours with Narcissa, Remus?”

“I’d rather not, Sirius. Our relationship is also new. She doesn’t know what I like and vice versa.”

“True, Remus. Draco, why did you take so long to get down here?”

“I needed to look perfect, mother, you know this.”

“That’s not always necessary, Draco.”

“If you say so, mother.”

“I do indeed.”

. . . . . .

The rest of the meal passed by uneventfully. Pansy came over to Malfoy Manner a few days later. She tried to flirt with me to no avail. She draped herself all over me and moved against my cock to try to entice me. It failed, though it wasn’t for lack of effort on her part. She tried to snog me, I pulled away. She tried this several more times with the same result. She became enraged and stormed out of the room.

. . . . . .

I was in my office reviewing paperwork from the ministry. I put away the papers and watched as Pansy stormed in.

. . . . . .

“Lucius, I demand that you draw up a marriage contract between myself and your son Draco.”

“You’re serious? Draco’s gay.”

“No, he’s not. He got hard when I went after him earlier, so this means he loves me!”

“It does not, child. It means that his body reacted to your ministrations, it might also mean that his body might be reacting to the mate that he doesn’t want.”

“But I snogged him!”

“I don’t care. I won’t draw up a contract between the 2 of you, ever.”

“You must! I demand it!”

A few seconds later, Sirius stuck his head into the room. He heard Pansy’s screeching. Her eyes opened wide in shock when she saw him.

. . . . . .

“Sirius? You’re free?”

“No comment, Pansy. What was all that screaming?”

“Lucius won’t draw up a marriage contract between Draco and I!”

“Lucius?”

“Yes, Sirius?”

“Can I put her over my knees and spank her for being such a bloody annoying child?”

“Not right now, you can’t. But if she does this again, you may, and I’ll watch.”

“You’ll let him do what to me?”

“Spank you, you bloody annoying and presumptuous child. How dare you demand I do that to my only son. He deserves better than you. Even if that person’s Harry Potter. Anyone would be better than you.”

“This isn’t over! I’ll be back!”

“Not bloody likely!”

She stormed out of the office and left Malfoy Manner. A few minutes later, Draco came to the office and knocked softly.

. . . . . .

“Father? Are you and Potter’s dogfather decent?”

“Come in, little brat.”

Sirius and I watched as Draco came into the office. He sat down on one of the chairs in front of my desk.

. . . . . .

“Father, why was Pansy so pissed off? Has it been so long since she’s gotten laid? Or can she get no action from boys or girls?”

“Draco, she was having a hissy fit, because I did not do what she wanted.”

“O... What did she want?”

“Nothing important, she demanded a marriage contract between herself and my only son...”

“What the fuck! Did you give it to her?”

“Stop yelling, brat. My head already hurts from Pansy’s screeching. I don’t need you adding to it. I’m not that heartless to make you be saddled with that.”

“Thank Salazar I don’t have to be saddled with that cow.”

“Is there anything else you needed my brat child?”

“No, father. Thank you for not drawing up the contract, so I don’t have to put up with her. She’s annoying, the only reason I am even around her is because she’s a Pureblood.”

I got out of the comfortable chair and walked towards the door of father’s office. Before I could step over the threshold, I heard from my father, “By the way my son, she’s permanently banned . I’m going to set the wards so she can’t enter. She will also not be granted floo access.”

I walked down the hall to my room smiling like an idiot. I wouldn’t have to put up with her until I got to Hogwarts.

. . . . . .

A few days later, Blaise came over to Malfoy Manner to keep me company. I had a feeling that I needed to buy a present for someone soon. I paced in the sitting area of my bedroom. It annoyed the hell out of Blaise, but it helped me think.

I don’t happen to care if he’s annoyed, he’s not saying anything about it. If only I knew if my mate was either a boy or girl, I could figure this out more easily. But since I don’t, it is harder. Even if I did find the perfect present, how am I supposed to send it to them?

. . . . . .

“Draco, sit your fine ass down! You’re giving me a bloody head ache! Why’re you pacing so much?”

“Blaise? When did you figure out I had a fine ass? When were you checking me out?”

“That’s beside the point.”

I sat down on one of the chairs in my room. I’ve still not figured anything out yet. What am I going to do?

“Are you going to answer me or what? Why were you pacing so much?”

“I have a problem. I have this mate. I don’t know who it is. I don’t know if it is male or female. I need to buy a present. I don’t know what to buy, or what it is for. I just know I need to buy one before the end of the month. Even if I buy a present, I don’t know where to send it, since I don’t know where my mate is.”

“Damn, no wonder why you were pacing. First, you need the present. Have you had any ideas of what it could be; if it is either a male or female?”

“I had an idea, but I don’t know if it is appropriate for both sexes.”

“Show it to me.”

I summoned a catalog with the picture of the choker I wanted to get for my potential mate. He looked at it very critically.

“Why’re you worried? You should buy it, it’s actually really nice for either gender.”

“I’ll send the order right now.”

“I’ll look for something to complement it, if you don’t mind.”

“Do we have the same mate?”

“I don’t know, but I’m getting the same feeling as you are.”

“Interesting. Did you find anything?”

“Yes. A black leather bracelet with designs in silver of many flowers interwoven with ever changing vines. It symbolizes everlasting beginnings and life.”

“Nice. You’ll get it when I get mine?”

“I should.”

“Now for my other problem, how are we sending them out?”

“There’s a spell in my family that will allow an owl to send something to a person if they’re your true mate. Is there anything else you’re worried about, your highness?”

“No, slave, thank you.”

“No problem.” He told me with a mocking bow.

. . . . . .

A few days later, Blaise and I got the gifts. They were in the same jeweler’s box. I opened it to look. My gift was actually prettier than I thought it would be. I hope whoever gets it finds it as pretty as I think it is. Blaise looked at his gift. It did indeed complement mine. We both went to my desk to write letters to go with the gifts. Fuck, what am I supposed to write? I closed my eyes for a minute. I reached my hand out for some parchment. I reached my other hand out for my quill and ink. With my eyes closed, I hesitated for a minute. I let the words pour out of my heart.

A few minutes later, I finished the letter. I folded it in thirds and placed it inside the jewelry box. Blaise finished and placed his letter under mine. He had no issues writing his letter, lucky romantic bastard. I got up and looked around for some silver wrapping paper. I found some and wrapped the box. I took out my quill again and I wrote directly on top of the paper, To my mate, I hope this finds you well.

I started pacing again. Now, where the fuck is Blaise? He needs to get his fine ass over here...

. . . . . .

“Are you cursing at my fine ass in vein?”

“No, slave. Did you bring the spell? I need to get this out today.”

“Of course I did, your highness. The spell is in my head. I need you to pick out your most intelligent owl. It doesn’t really work on stupid.”

“So it doesn’t work on Pansy?”

“Of course not. She’s not a bird. Even if it did, she’s too stupid to figure it out.”

I called out to one of the house elves, one appeared in front of me.

. . . . . .

“Pearl is here, Master Draco. What can I do for you?”

“Hello Pearl, I need you to get the owl named Hermes and bring him here, please.”

“Right away, Master Draco. Pearl will be getting him. She’s a good house elf.”

She left with a loud crack. Three minutes later, she appeared with an owl on her head. I reached out. It hopped from her head onto my arm. She left.

. . . . . .

“Blaise? How the fuck does this work? I don’t want you damaging my bird.”

“It’s not going to hurt him. It’s just going to point him in the right direction. He’ll find the link from us to the person, if it is the same.”

“Well, let’s get this sent.”

. . . . . .

I put the owl down on my desk. I found some thick but strong soft rope. I tied the package to both Hermes’s feet. I moved over a step so Blaise could perform the spell, since he was the only one who knew it. A minute later, he gestured at me to let me know that it was done. I slipped my hand underneath him and picked him up. Blaise opened the doors to my balcony. I walked with him outside. I whispered to him, I hope this works, I hope you find them for us. I put my hand next to his wings. I launched him into the air. I watched him fly away, hopefully he finds the person. I went back inside to rejoin Blaise.

. . . . . .

“It will be alright, Dray. That spell has never failed anyone in my family who has used it to find their true mates.”

“Thanks, Blaise, that makes me feel more confident about sending our gifts out.”

. . . . . .

A few weeks later, my Hogwarts letter came. I went to Diagon Alley right away to pick up my school supplies. Two weeks later, I went to ask my father if he was going to take me to King’s Cross. I looked in his office. He wasn’t there. I went to his room. I heard nothing coming from the room. I opened the door and got the shock of my life. My father had his penis buried deep in Sirius’s mouth. I’ve never heard my father speak such filthy language in my entire life.

. . . . . .

“Lick it and take it deeper... You know you love it Siri... I’ve always wanted you on your knees like you are right now... Suck it like you mean it... I love the wetness of your mouth... I love fucking your face... I love how you lick me so well... No one else will ever make me feel like you are right now... My penis is all yours my Siri... Take all my cum down your throat...”

. . . . . .

I watched my father thrust into Sirius’s mouth. He shook a little. This meant he came down his throat. I watched him help Sirius stand up. He kissed him on the mouth, they both put their arms around each other.

. . . . . .

“Holy shit! I didn’t think I’d get a free show.”

Sirius said to me, “Did you enjoy the free show? Next time it won’t be free. Did you learn anything from it?”

“I learned my father has a very dirty mouth. I learned new things to say to my mate if they ever gave me a blowjob.”

“My brat child, was there any reason you came in here to watch the show?”

“Yes, to bring more excitement into my life, in all seriousness, today is the day that happens every year.”

“Is it that day again... Your mother and I will be taking you to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters tomorrow at 10:30 AM. Be ready to go before then.”

“Now that I have the information, I’ll leave. Good night father and his sex buddy.”

. . . . . .

I closed the door to my father’s room. Laughing, I walked back to my room. When I entered, I stripped to my silk boxers, got under my quilt and went to sleep.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of September first. I felt something jumping on my bed. How dare they wake me up. It’s too damn early. I felt something cold rub against my ear. What the fuck is that? I’m going to kill it because it’s cold. Holy fuck, did it just lick me? I’m going to murder this thing. I shot off my bed. I saw a black shape jump off my bed and leave the room. As I went to the bathroom to get ready I muttered to myself, Stupid dogfather. An hour later, I was ready to go. I went down for breakfast. I muttered a good morning to everyone. I’m not fully conscious until I’ve had my morning coffee. Breakfast passed uneventfully.

The next thing I knew, it was time for me to go to King’s Cross. I said my goodbyes to Sirius and Remus. I told Severus I’d see him later at the feast. My mother and father called one of the house elves to bring my trunk down. My father shrank it and put it in his pocket. He grabbed my mother and I and apparated us directly to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He gave me my shrunken trunk. After I said my goodbyes, I boarded the train back to school, hopefully I will find my mate there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To you wonderful readers,
> 
> Here's another chapter. Enjoy it, and thank you for all the coodos and hits.

It was September 1. I was sitting alone in my compartment of the Hogwarts Express, reading an interesting book on potions. I wore my leather choker and leather bracelet under my clothes. Ron and Hermione were prefects. They wanted to talk to me. They went up and down the train looking for me. They passed my compartment 4 times, but couldn’t find me, as I wanted it.

Ron is a jealous asshole. His sister has serious issues. I am so glad I’m gay, not bisexual. I did thank Fred and George for all the interesting sex lessons they gave me over the last few weeks. I thanked them for the glamour which saved my ass from being hit on more than I was. Xerxes made sure that I was not poisoned at all by Ginny or Molly, though they did try a few more times. As I read, I spoke quietly to Xerxes. I thanked her for saving my life so much. She saw the choker and the bracelet, I told her they were from friends. She said the friends I mentioned would eventually become more to me. I took her at her word. After a few hours, we got to Hogwarts.

. . . . . .

As soon as I got to Hogwarts, I went to the Headmaster’s office. I was worried since I didn’t know what I’d done to deserve getting called there the first day. A few minutes later, I was at the gargoyle. The password that I was given was peanut mm’s.

After a few seconds, I got to the door. I knocked softly.

. . . . . .

“Come in, my boy.”

I entered the office and sat down in a squishy chair in front of his huge desk.

“Good evening, my boy. How was your summer?”

“It went well for the most part, sir.”

“Good, good.”

“Why am I being resorted?”

“The war is reaching its climax. You need to be taught Slytherin tactics while in their house.”

“Why can’t I stay in Gryffindor with my friends?”

“Because I said so.”

“But sir, I’ll die...”

“No you won’t, my boy. Do you not trust me?”

“Meh, sort of.”

“What have I done to lose your trust?”

I said nothing to answer his question.

“Whatever I did, it won’t happen again, my boy. Now, put on the Sorting Hat.”

“Yes, sir. I hope I don’t regret this.”

He said nothing; he nodded at me with an unknown look in his eyes. I watched as the Headmaster summoned the Sorting Hat from somewhere in the office. It landed on my head. After a few seconds, I heard a familiar voice in my mind.

. . . . . .

**_ **“Harry, you’re back... This is new.” _ **

**_ “I know. I don’t know why I have to be resortted. Do you know why?” _ **

**_ “No, unfortunately I don’t. You must be resortted. Please don’t make this difficult.” _ **

**_ “I won’t. I just hope I don’t regret it.” _ **

**_ “All I can tell you is you won’t, Harry.” _ **

**_ “That’s hopefully enough. Now let’s do this thing.”* _ ** *****

. . . . . .

After a few minutes, I noticed the hat wasn’t done resorting me. This was interesting.

**_ **“Harry, I can’t fight the compulsion from the Headmaster, I am sorry.” _ **

**_ “He put one on you? That’s possible?” _ **

**_ “Yes. You shall be in Slytherin! He shall regret this decision.” _ **

**_ “How?” _ **

**_ “You shall see, everyone shall see. I shall enjoy that old fuck’s downfall!” _ **

**_ “Hu?” _ **

**_ “You’ll know soon enough, Harry. Enjoy the rest of your day.”** _ **

. . . . . .

I nodded. The Headmaster did something and the Sorting Hat flew back to the shelf it was on.

“Harry, before you leave, the password for Slytherin is Vipertooth.”

“Interesting choice. Who chose it?”

“Severus did. It’s changed every 2 weeks.”

. . . . . .

I walked out of the office quietly. I decided not to go to the Great Hall or the kitchen for food. I ran to the Slytherin common room. No one was there, lucky for me. I walked through the common room after I gave the password. I got to the Slytherin dorm room, lay on my bed after I stripped, closed and locked the curtains and cried for a few hours. Xerxes was on my pillow for moral support. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

. . . . . .

After Harry left, I smiled maliciously to myself. One more pawn manipulated, one more future dark lord for me to destroy once dear Tom’s dead by my hand. I remember when Gellert Grindelwald attended Hogwarts so long ago. He was in Slytherin thanks to my manipulation of the Sorting Hat. I really miss my erstwhile dead lover. He and I used to fuck each other in so many ways, in so many different parts of this castle. How I missed the interesting uses of both of his wands, as he did mine. I hated having to kill him in 1945, but I had to gain notoriety somehow. I could’ve killed him before he started his campaign of terror which led to World War 2, but I did not. The people had to be allowed to suffer and die. They had to hold me up as the leader of the light. No, Gellert didn’t make any Horcruxes, he did not need them. I’m so glad the Elder Wand is mine, all mine! A few seconds later, the Sorting Hat spoke up from where he was. His words pissed me off.

. . . . . .

“You’ll regret having me resort the boy, Albus.”

“Shut your face, Sorting hat!”

“I have no face, Albus. You have to quit trying to sort all of your so-called dark lords into Slytherin.”

“I’ll do what I wish, Sorting Hat! I know you tried to help Harry, how fucking dare you!”

“How dare I; Albus? How dare I try to help one of those who didn’t need to be a part of this so-called war?”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Touchy, touchy, Albus. Have I hit a raw nerve?”

“You told him my plans?”

“No, Albus. You’ve never told me your plans, but I could guess by what you’re trying to do to the boy.”

“And what is that?”

“Trying to make him into your third dark lord, that you have to destroy, to prop up your image of the Leader of the Light.”

“How fucking dare you! One more word out of you and you burn in Fiendfyre!”

“Ooo, I’m so scared... You can’t burn me or damage me with Fiendfyre. I was created by one of the original founders of Hogwarts, and I’m connected to the school’s wards, so good luck. How will you get new students into their houses if I’m not around?”

“I’ll find a way, I can assure you of that.”

“If you say so, Albus.”

“I do indeed. We shall continue this conversation tomorrow.”

The Sorting Hat said nothing. I decided to retire to my chambers and continue my plans for the current dark lord and future dark lord.

. . . . . .

It was the first welcoming feast of the year. Hermione and I wondered where Harry was. We thought he’d be in the Great Hall. No one saw him. Why, we didn’t know. Hopefully we’d see him in our classes tomorrow morning.

. . . . . .

It was the first feast of the year. I wondered what happened to the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Not because I cared for him much, but because he made life here at Hogwarts more interesting. He was one of the few Gryffindorks that were willing to stand up to me. Though he and I didn’t fight much, or at all, since the end of our third year. Why this was, I didn’t know, but my life was still interesting with him in it, for some unknown reason.

I wondered who got our gifts. Were they the same person? Do they wear them? I hope they find them as beautiful as we did when we bought them. I hope the letters and the paper that was used to wrap it survived. I poured some of my feelings out in that letter, as did Blaise. I hope my future mate doesn’t think they were too sappy because romance, I usually won’t do. Blaise has no issues doing so. I think he let me finish first.

I noticed that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor didn’t show up at all. After the feast and welcoming speech was over, Blaise, Crab, Goyle and I went to the Slytherin Common Room. After we hung out for a few hours, we all turned in. I noticed an occupied bed that had its curtains drawn. I tried to get nearby it to unlock them. When I did, I was hit with something and fell on my fine ass.

Blaise laughed his ass off at me for a few seconds, until I was about to yell at him for doing so. I noticed that our head of house stuck his head into the dorm. This was the signal for all of us to sleep. I hopefully would find out who was in that bed and why they made me fall on my perfect ass. We slept. Hopefully life here at Hogwarts got interesting fast.

. . . . . .

It was 5:25 AM in the morning. I slept very few hours, since I cried until I was exhausted, but I kept dreaming of those damned silver eyes. The dungeons are so dark. There’s no sun here. I got out of bed, and got my stuff to go take a shower. I put up silencing charms around the other 4 beds to be sure that any noises that I might make would not be heard by anyone. After 15 minutes, I was done with my shower and other stuff. I got dressed in black everything. Before I left, I had Xerxes slither into my left sleeve. I performed a warming charm on her so she doesn’t get cold. I grabbed my cloak, put my hood up, grabbed my bag and left.

I crept through the dorm room and through the castle as quietly as I could. A few minutes later, I was in the Great Hall. I was the first student there. I went to the Slytherin table and sat at the end near the doors. After a few minutes, I started nibbling on toast. I drank some tea. After 30 minutes, I heard Ron, Ginny and Hermione come into the Great Hall. I was able to hear their conversation thanks to my new elf senses. They went to the Gryffindor table and sat in their usual spots.

. . . . . .

“Hermione, do you know where Harry is?”

“No, Ron. He never made it to the dorm or common room last night.”

“Hermione, do you know if he ate the Cauldron Cakes I gave him?”

“I’m not sure, Ginny. Why?”

Their conversation got harder to hear, since their voices dropped a few levels. I had to actually concentrate to overhear the next part.

“It had low dosages of a love potion.”

“Which one; little sister?”

“Amortentia...”

That’s what happened to the damned cakes. After Xerxes sensed them with her forked tongue, Fred and George did something to incinerate them without burning the house down. They couldn’t understand her, but they noticed that she squeezed my left arm a bit to get my attention. This meant that the cakes had issues.

“Try to meet with him sometime today, Ginny.”

“Fucking Fred and George!”

“O?”

“They destroyed them!”

“Are you sure, little sister?”

“Yes!”

“When?”

“I don’t know! It must’ve been the day when all of us took off but Harry, Fred and George stayed home alone! That was the last vial of Amortentia!”

“Are you sure, Ginny?”

“Yes, Hermione! How am I going to get my love to return my feelings? He hates me!”

“You’ll find a way, Ginny.”

“I hope so, Hermione.”

“We’ll help you get your future husband, Jinny.”

“Thanks, Ron and Hermione.”

. . . . . .

The conversation ended. I was pissed at the 3 betrayers. After a few minutes, the rest of Slytherin house got to the Great Hall.

. . . . . .

It was 6:00 AM. I got up along with the rest of my dorm mates. I noticed that the bed had the curtains open. It had a trunk at the end of it. It also looked like no one slept in it. It was weird, since I’m usually the first one to get up. By 6:45 AM, Blaise, Crab, Goyle and I were in the Great Hall. Blaise and I felt pain and rage coming from somewhere. I noticed that the rage reached a crescendo and tapered off. This was odd, but not my concern. I watched as our head of house went to the end of our table. He spoke to someone in a low voice. It was so low that we could hear nothing; we only saw his lips move a bit. The person was quieter than him, if that was possible. We went off to class, after we got our schedules from him.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of September 2. After I was done eating my toast and some more food, I saw my new head of house come to where I was. He bent down close enough to me where we couldn’t be overheard.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Mr. Potter. I don’t know how you ended up in this house, but just because you’re a snake, doesn’t mean I won’t deduct points, if you’re a dunderhead, like you have been, for the most part while you’ve been here.”

“Don’t worry about it, Professor Snape; I won’t be a dunderhead as you just called me. Why I ended up in your house, I’ll keep to myself for now.”

“That’s your call, Mr. Potter. I’ll see you in class.”

“Yes, sir.”

. . . . . .

I noticed that he dropped a class schedule in front of me with a small note on top of it. I pocketed the note quickly and finished my food. I went off to class. My hood was still up. While I was in my first class, I read the note quietly. It told me to meet with Professor Snape after lunch in his office. I’d do so, hopefully I wouldn’t regret it. Nothing interesting happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I saw Remus, though he didn’t recognize me at all. We went over some of the prior spells we were supposed to know. Since I wasn’t called on to perform any spells, I was able to keep my identity hidden. Remus thought I was with the Gryffindors as I wanted. After class was over, I went off to Potions. We were tasked to make the Draught of Living Death on our own. We were to have no help from anyone in the class. Now, things would be interesting.

Draco and I worked side by side. Now it was time to get my new house points. I had no reason to hold back. I was not in Gryffindor, so what Ron and Hermione did or did not do was not my concern. I was able to keep up with Draco easily. He and I chopped and cut up the ingredients at the same time. We were not in a race to prove who was better, but there were some shortcuts I had read about that I used. This meant that I was the first one in the class that finished their potion. Hermione looked seriously pissed off because someone was better at something than she was. The professor looked into my eyes as he saw me finishing up the potion. He was stunned. He grudgingly gave me 15 points. He didn’t like me, but he did know when a good job was done. Ron’s potion was nowhere near done by the time the class was over. Draco finished a few minutes after I did. He got 25 points. That didn’t matter to me. What did was that I was recognized for my work. I was told to stay behind after the class was over. I waited until everyone left. After the class was gone, the door was closed quietly.

. . . . . .

It was my first OWL Potions class for the 5th years. I thought I’d make it interesting. I wanted to see if the class of dunderheads actually learned something about Potions over the last 4 years. Let’s see who has the skills to stay, and who leaves after this class is over. The boy with the hood sat next to Draco. I knew who he truly was, no one else did. People are stupid if they can’t figure out who it is, even with the hood. I told them that they had to brew the Draught of Living Death on their own. There would be no partners for this exercise. I wanted to see if Potter was any good on his own, or did he need Granger to carry him through this lesson. Surprisingly for me, he actually knew what he was doing when it came to brewing potions. I wondered why he held himself back when he was in the other house. I got my answer when I looked over at Miss No-it-all. I saw that she was pissed off that someone was better at something than she was. I understood now why he had to play down his abilities. I watched him out of my left eye. He made no mistakes. He took shortcuts that even I as a Potions Master was unfamiliar with. He was the first one done in this class. I seriously respected him for it, though no one had to know that I did so. I gave him 15 points, not 20. I had to play the part of asshole for a bit longer. I told him to stay after class. He and I would have lunch together and talk. He nodded his head at me. Draco finished a few minutes later. I gave him 10 more points than Potter. This was fine. My house had 40 points to start out for this class. The other had 22. So Potter getting resortted into my house wasn’t a bad thing after all, though I didn’t need anyone knowing that I actually respected the boy. After the class was over, I shut the door.

. . . . . .

“Potter, do you know why you’re here?”

“I’m here so you can lecture me about being such a dunderhead in your class, sir?”

“Interestingly enough, no you aren’t, Potter. Why have you been holding back your skills?”

“Did you see Hermione’s look when I was brewing the potion?”

“The look that said I hate you because you’re better than I am?”

“Exactly.”

“I see. When did you get so good at potions?”

“I’ve always been this good. I had to hold back because of her and that idiot boy who called himself my first friend, jealous asshole!”

“I’d call you on your language, but I don’t disagree, if you’re referring to Ronald. If I may ask you a question, Harry?”

“I thought I was Potter to you, Professor...”

“When we’re in class, you are. When we’re in private like this, you’re not.”

“Ask your question, Professor.”

“Why wear that hood?”

“If I remove it, the members of your house will kill me, not to mention the other 3 houses.”

“You have a point. Can you do so while you’re here with me?”

“I can, if you want me to, Professor.”

“I’d like you to do so, Harry.”

I nodded at him and removed my hood. He said nothing about my new hair.

“I’d also like you to remove the 2 glamours that cover your body.”

“Um, no, sir...”

“Why not?”

“You’ll hate me for what I truly look like.”

“I don’t think so, Harry.”

I removed the glamour that covered the scars all over my body. He said nothing, but, he did nod in sympathy.

“And your other glamour, Harry?”

“I can’t remove it. I did not put it on.”

“Can I remove it, with your permission?”

“I guess...”

I quickly performed an elven spell and removed Harry’s glamour that covered his face. When it was revealed to me, my mouth dropped in shock.

“You’re an elf, Harry?”

“I think so, or maybe I’m a Fae...”

“No, your ears are pointed, but not enough for you to be a Fae. Do you know anything about your powers?”

“No, sir.”

“I see. Your hair is purple, your eyes look like those of a snake. You’re a balance elf. Do you know what this means?”

“I think it means that I can use all the elements, right?”

“You’d be right, Harry.”

“And how would you know so much about elves?”

“Because of this...”

I watched as the professor removed his own glamour. I saw that his face looked similar when it came to the pointy ears. His eyes were red, not green.

“Harry, do you know what I am?”

“You’re an elf of fire, right?”

“Yes. How can you tell?”

“Your eyes are red, and I can smell it around you, sir.”

“Interesting, Harry. Why were you sorted into my house?”

“The Sorting Hat did so, on the Headmaster’s orders.”

“O?”

“Yes. The Sorting Hat said that I wouldn’t regret being sorted there. My sorting would end up causing his downfall. How, I’m not sure.”

“Any more interesting news from the Sorting Hat?”

“No.”

“Harry, though the conversation and lunch has been interesting, you’re going to be late for your next class, if you don’t hurry.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He nodded at me. He put the glamour back on so it covered all my scars, but he didn’t glamour my new elven features. I didn’t mind, since I was wearing a hood today. I left the room. I may not like my head of house, but I did respect him. I would keep this until my dying day. He made sure that I didn’t stay dead.

. . . . . .

It was the end of our potions class. I wondered who the new boy was, and how he got so good at potions. Did he cheat? Did he use Draco to help him out? It didn’t matter; I was supposed to be at the top of all classes, not this unknown boy. I wondered where Harry was, and why he couldn’t set this boy straight. After lunch, I went to Runes, then Arithmancy. Hopefully Ron, Ginny and I could meet with this boy , maybe we might find Harry. We didn’t meet or see him at all during dinner.

. . . . . .

After I left Professor Snape’s classroom, I went to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid told us that he had no new creatures for this lesson. He did thank the Gryffindors for being here. He said nothing to the Slytherins, damned bigot. After the class was over, the 2 groups of people went off to dinner in the Great Hall. I went to the kitchens to get dinner.

I wasn’t in the mood to put up with people’s shit. When I got to the kitchen, Dobby came up to me. I whispered to him that I wanted dinner. He wanted to talk to me, but he knew he couldn’t do so while there were other elves here with us. I told him I’d talk to him tomorrow during my free period. He nodded his head in confirmation.

After a few minutes, I was done with my dinner. I thanked the elves for a wonderful meal. Dobby calmed them down. I went back to the Slytherin dorm room to do my homework and sleep. So far, I’d gotten lucky. Hopefully this luck of mine would hold on for a bit longer.

. . . . . .

Draco, Crab, Goyle and I had an interesting day after the new Slytherin boy earned our house a combined 40 points. Whoever he was, he was a damned Potions prodigy. Draco had competition, as did the no-it-all mudblood. This was a good thing in my opinion. At least Draco was no longer full of himself, though he did have a mighty fine ass. I did wonder who got the gift he sent. and if they put it on. Hopefully they did, hopefully they like it. We noticed that the new boy didn’t say anything while we were in Hagrid’s class. He wasn’t with us at dinner in the Great Hall. Where he went, wasn’t our concern.

When we got to the Slytherin common room, we didn’t see him. After a few hours, we went to turn in. We noticed the same bed was occupied by the closed curtains. None of us went near it. We all learned our lesson thanks to Draco.

. . . . . .

After I finished my homework, I cried myself to sleep for a second time. I hated being alone, but I knew this was my life. Until I found my mate with the silver eyes, I’d be alone. I petted Xerxes. She told me that she was going to go hunt for food. She was hungry. I told her to have a good hunt, and to not get caught. She flicked her tail at me and licked my cheek in affection. She could sense that I was miserable, she took off. I went to sleep.

. . . . . .

It was 4:30 AM the next day. I got up after not getting much sleep the night before. I hope things go as smoothly for me as they did yesterday, but with my luck, they won’t. I got new clothes and got a quick shower. I returned to the dorm, got dressed, and went off to the Great Hall. Breakfast wouldn’t be for another 2 hours, dammit. O well, I can check on the assignments I did last night. It is only the third day, and the professors already have started demanding homework from the OWL students. My life seriously sucks, but I have to live it as best as I can, though I don’t like it. By 6:00 AM, I was done checking over everything. It was perfect, and I needed no one’s help to make it so. By 6:10 AM, I got breakfast. I decided to have a full breakfast, not just toast. By 7:15 AM, I was done with a delicious and filling meal. I left the Great Hall while the students of my house were otherwise occupied. I knew the first class I had for today was double transfiguration. I went back to the dorm room so I could get some more sleep. By 8:45 AM, I was up and heading towards the classroom. By 8:56 AM, I made it there. I was the first student there. We were paired with the Ravenclaws this time, not the Gryffindors. This would make the class more interesting, I hoped.

Our first exercise was to make a music box dance while it played the built-in song. Draco and I were the first ones to finish. Professor McGonagall gave us 10 points each. We both cast the spells silently. We waited until the rest of the class was done. After the exercise was over, the professor started lecturing about the Animagus process. Draco and I took careful notes.

This was actually an interesting subject for me. I hoped I could become an Animagus. The professor told us that those of us who wanted to do so would start after the holidays. This was fine. I was willing to wait. At 11:45 AM, the class ended. We went to lunch.

. . . . . .

After Transfiguration was over, I called one of the quiet Slytherins over to me. I whispered that I wanted him to remove the boy’s hood during lunch. I wanted to know what his face looked like. He nodded his head at me. We took off to lunch. This meal would be interesting.

. . . . . .

During lunch, the Great Hall was buzzing with conversation. I felt my hood removed. As soon as this happened, the entire hall went dead silent for a few minutes.

. . . . . .

Ron and I were at our house table. We were in our usual spots. We still couldn’t find Harry. We looked at the Slytherin table for a second. Our mouths dropped in shock. Holy fuck, if Harry looked like that, I understand why he wore a hood. I wondered why he was a snake. Before anyone could say anything, the Headmaster spoke.

. . . . . .

“I have 2 major announcements. The first is that Quidditch will be canceled for this year...”

The Great Hall was pissed off. This took their attention away from me. I was glad about this. I didn’t really care for Quidditch any longer, though I did miss flying. The headmaster let the conversations and rumors continue for a few minutes. He let off a cannon blast with his wand silencing the Great Hall.

“I shall continue. The reason that Quidditch has been canceled is because our school has the distinction to be allowed to host the first Triwizard Tournament in over 100 years. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be joining us here at Hogwarts towards the end of next month. Every student that wishes to enter the tournament must be 17 years of age and no younger...”

. . . . . .

The younger students started yelling out until another cannon blast silenced them for a second time.

“I shall continue. The reason why you must be 17 years of age to participate is because, the tasks will push you to your magical limits and beyond.”

The speech continued. Hopefully I wouldn’t be picked to represent Hogwarts, but with my luck, I just might. He told us that the

rules would be given to us after the other 2 schools arrived at the end of next month. After his speech was over, the meal ended. I went off to the kitchens to meet with Dobby as I promised him. He and I talked after his mouth dropped in shock from seeing my new look.

. . . . . .

“Master Harry Potter is an elf?”

“Hush, Dobby...”

“Dobby’s a good elf. No one hears us. Dobby will keep all of Master Harry’s secrets...”

“I know you will, Dobby. You’re a good elf. I wish to thank you once again for the wonderful food that you and the other elves cook for us here.”

“Master Harry Potter is too kind. No one thanks elves for what we do for wizards. No one but the Great Harry Potter!”

“Dobby? Do you like being a free elf?”

“No, Master Harry Potter sir. When elves are free, their magic is wild. We needs be bonded to a wizard to ground magic. You’ll need help soon, Master Harry Potter sir.”

“You’re telling me that you want to be my personal elf; Dobby?”

“If Master Harry Potter will let him, yes.”

“That’s fine. I; Harry Potter, take Dobby as my personal elf.”

“Dobby is more than happy to be the Great and wonderful Harry Potter’s personal elf. Dobby will keep all of Master Harry Potter’s secrets.”

“I know you will, Dobby. I trust you.”

He nodded his head at me. I spent the rest of the free period talking to him. The rest of the day was spent in Herbology. The students were more excited about the Triwizard Tournament, than what I looked like with my hood off. This was a good thing for me. I went off to the kitchens for dinner. I knew my newly revealed face might be a topic of conversation. I’d rather not be there when it happens. After 45 minutes, I was done. I decided to turn in early. I went off to the Slytherin dorm, reread my notes for Transfiguration and Herbology, and fell into a restful sleep.

. . . . . .

The next day was interesting. At breakfast, I noticed that some of my books had ink all over them. None of my homework was messed with, yet. I banished the ink and cleaned the books before I got to class. While I was in class, some of the Slytherins glared at me, though I did earn the house points. The Gryffindors also glared at me, because I was no longer in their house. I could care less what they thought about me. My house was a whole other matter. Things escalated. I was tripped while I was walking down the halls. I found threatening notes in my bag. After a few days of inactivity from anyone, someone threw a cutting hex at my bag spilling my ink bottle all over my books and roll of parchment. This happened after lunch. During my free period, I went to an abandoned classroom and called for Dobby.

He came quickly. I showed him my bag. He did some elf magic thing that banished the ink from all of my books and cleaned them in the process. He also did something to not allow anyone to destroy my bag or any of its contents. He summoned new ink bottles and quills from somewhere. I nodded my head in thanks. I went off to Care of Magical Creatures. We still had no new creatures to look at, but Hagrid did tell us that he’d be getting a young unicorn soon. This was rare, but it would make the class interesting. I had dinner in the kitchens. I didn’t need any of people’s shit in the Great Hall, house of mine or not. I went to my dorm room to sleep.

. . . . . .

The next day after lunch, I went off to Potions class which was going well so far. While I was waiting for everyone to show up, Ron and Hermione came up to me. The rest of the people came to where we were to watch the unfolding show that was my life.

. . . . . .

“Harry? You’re a snake now? You’re the one who bested me in every subject so far? How dare you!”

“How dare you be a snake, Harry! You’re supposed to be with us, not them! You’re supposed to be with my sister, but she won’t want a snake!”

“You’re supposed to be dumb and not show me up in our classes!”

After a few more words, I dropped my bag and ran from the hallway. I didn’t need this shit from those 2 idiots. I wondered why I became friends with them in the first place, o well, I’ll not be friends with them any longer. After 5 minutes, I got to an abandoned hallway. I found an alcove, sat on the ground, and cried.

. . . . . .

I watched the confrontation between Potter and his supposed best friends. The words they threw at him cut him deeply. I could see it in his body language. After 5 or 6 minutes, I saw as Potter ran away from the situation. I had an idea why he didn’t fight back, at least not yet. After he was far enough, I stuck my head out and snapped at every student to come into the classroom. As soon as the door was closed, I snapped out once again.

. . . . . .

“I’m disgusted with everyone whose here right now! I’ll take 20 points from every person who was there and did nothing! This includes members of my own house!”

“But sir...”

“You’ve just cost your house 20 more points, Ms. Granger.”

She and Ronald shut their mouths.

“The notes you are to copy down are on the board. You’ll be making the potion that’s in your notes the next lesson. I’ll be back soon. No one is to go to the potions cabinet for any reason. If anyone does, consider yourselves removed from my class!”

. . . . . .

I closed and locked the potions cabinet. I left the room to go find Potter.

. . . . . .

After Harry took off, I noticed his bag on the floor. I went over to it and picked it up. Draco, Crab and Goyle approached me.

. . . . . .

“Blaise? What’re you going to do with his bag?”

“Keep it of course, Draco.”

“Why?”

“If I don’t, the Gryffindorks will try to burn his stuff. Do you know how much those books cost?”

“Quite allot, Blaise.”

“Yes, Draco. There’s also the fact that he didn’t deserve that, not from his supposed best friends...”

“That, I don’t disagree with. The house has caused him some problems, but nothing to this level.”

“True, Blaise. We’re all going to pay for this, since we are supposed to stick together.”

“I know, Draco. Hopefully the boy’s fine.”

“Hopefully he is, Blaise.”

. . . . . .

I found him after a few minutes. I sat on the ground next to him. After a few seconds, he bodily threw himself at me. He was very light for an elf. Hopefully the food here would help him gain the lost weight he needed. I held him as he cried into my shoulder.

He and I talked.

. . . . . .

“Professor? Why are you here, and not in the class of dunderheads you love teaching so much?”

“Said dunderheads are hopefully taking notes for the next lesson.”

“Notes, sir?”

“Yes, Harry. Hopefully they’re behaving themselves. For your next potions class, you’ll be expected to use your notes to make the potion that’s on the board.”

“I’m here crying on your shoulder. So how am I going to take the notes?”

“You’ll find a way, Harry. Why are you here crying; anyway?”

“Do I have to answer?”

“Yes, child.”

I watched as he hesitated to answer for a few seconds.

“The reason I ran away was, because their yelling reminded me of the hell that my loving family always put me through. My uncle would do most of the yelling, as would my aunt from time to time. I was scared that curses and hexes would start flying soon. This isn’t the first time I’ve been beaten close to death, though this was the first time I actually died for some time.”

“In my case, I remember being a bit younger than you are now. My father was drunk and beat my mother and I when I tried to help her. He was jealous because we had magic, he did not.”

“That’s probably why my loving family beats me so often. They want magic, or just try to beat it out of me, so I can be normal.”

“Harry, being normal is overrated. I should know, being a half-blood and all.”

After a few minutes, he whispered to me that he wanted to go to the dorm to sleep. I nodded to let him know that it was fine. He went back to the Slytherin dorm. The next time I saw him was at dinner.

. . . . . .

After the professor left the classroom, I began copying the notes from the board diligently. I looked up some of the information for the ingredients that was in the book, but not in the notes. I duplicated the notes for Harry. I put them in his bag with a small note saying that you don’t have to pay me for this. You don’t deserve what you were put through by them. As I was taking the notes down, I was also listening to the conversations around me. I wanted to see what people had to say when it came to Harry and why he ran from the class. Ron told Hermione that he didn’t get why Harry didn’t tell them that he was some sort of elf.

Hermione found this interesting, she didn’t interrupt him. He said that elves were rare, but they were creatures of light. He wondered how long it was since he got his inheritance. He also wanted to know how he hid it for so long. Hermione had no answers for one of the few times in her life. I found this interesting. After 30 minutes, I noticed that the professor was back.

Since I was the first one who was done, I went up to his desk and quietly spoke to him.

. . . . . .

“Sir, how’s Potter doing?”

“He’s resting, Blaise. Did you finish your notes?”

“Yes, sir. The classroom is in one piece. I made a copy of the notes for Potter as well.”

“Thanks for keeping these dunderheads in line. I give you 10 points for interhouse unity. He’s going to need it in the weeks to come.”

“Thank you, sir. Can I go see him? I still have his bag.”

“You may go, just don’t upset him more than he already is.”

I nodded my head to him, went over to my chair, grabbed both bags and went out the door. When I got to the stretch of blank wall, I said the password and entered the Slytherin common room. He was not there. I went to the dorm room. He was on his bed. The curtains were open.

. . . . . .

“Yes? Are you here to add to my misery?”

“No, Potter. I’m here to talk.”

“Talk, Zabini.”

“I won’t ask you why you ran away, I just came to ask if you’re ok...”

“I’m fine, mostly. Why do you care?”

“What they said to you was wrong. You couldn’t control what happened.”

“I know that, Zabini. Can I get a copy of your notes?”

“I made you a copy when I was in class, Potter. I figured you’d need them. I don’t think anyone else would’ve shared their notes with you.”

“Harry.”

“What?”

“You can call me Harry, not Potter. I prefer my first name instead of my last. I don’t want to be the Boy-Who-Lived. I want to change my last name. To what, I don’t know.”

“If I’m going to call you by your first name, you can call me Blaise.”

“Nice to meet you, Blaise, I’m Harry.”

“Nice to meet you too. Why did you let those 2 idiots walk all over you like that?”

“What 2 idiots?”

“The idiots known as your former best friends.”

“O, those 2 idiots. They’ve not been my friends since I heard them the first day at breakfast, when they thought no one was in the Great Hall.”

“Go on, Harry.”

“The youngest has delusions of being Mrs. Potter. She tried it a few times with Amortentia over the summer.”

“She did what?”

“She tried to get me to fall in love with her thanks to Amortentia, but it didn’t work.”

“Why not?”

“She’s not my type.”

“You don’t like annoying redheads?”

“Not like that, she doesn’t have the right equipment.”

“O, so this means you are gay?”

“Yes, something like that.”

“O wow, everyone believes that the Boy-Who-Lives should be straight, but you are not.”

“Not at all, Blaise.”

“You never answered my question, Harry. Why did you let those 2 idiots yell at you like that?”

. . . . . .

I watched as tears came out of Harry’s eyes. A few seconds later, I had a lap full of crying Harry. I hesitated for a little while; I wrapped my arms around him. This made him cry harder, I didn’t understand why. He held on to me tighter. I don’t think Harry’s been hugged or has been shown affection throughout his life. I hummed an old tune I knew as I rocked him a bit. This calmed him down. After a few minutes, he stopped crying and rested in my arms.

I thought he was going to get off, but he did not. I realized from this display and the fact that he didn’t want to get off my lap or release me, he’s unwanted, unloved and emotionally broken. From this display alone, we were totally wrong.

Everyone in Slytherin house thinks he’s a pampered prince, but according to this, he hasn’t been pampered at all. I personally think he’s been abused. He’s not supposed to be this light or small. I don’t think his ribs are supposed to stick out this much. I think he’s skinnier than Draco. After 30 minutes or so, I talked to him.

. . . . . .

“Harry? It’s dinner time.”

“I don’t want to go, Blaise.”

“You must, Harry. You have to stand up for yourself. You have to show them that they can’t keep you down.”

“If you say so. Will you be with me?”

“Yes, I shall. Slytherin has to show unity.”

“Thanks, Blaise. I’m sorry for crying all over you like a child...”

“You don’t have to apologize for something that you actually needed for some time, Harry. Now, let’s go off to the Great Hall.”

“Alright, Blaise.”

. . . . . .

I got off of Blaise’s lap and followed him to the Great Hall for my first dinner with the student body. Before we got into the Great Hall, I grabbed onto Blaise’s wrist and whispered to him quietly.

. . . . . .

“Blaise, can you stay with me? I don’t want to be stared at, not how I’m feeling right now.”

“Ok, keep your head up. Don’t let anyone in the hall intimidate you.”

“Alright, Blaise.”

We walked into the hall. Though there were people who stared, I held my head up like he said and walked calmly to the Slytherin table. I took my usual spot by the doors, Blaise sat on my right. Draco sat across from me, Crab and Goyle sat on his right. After dinner was over, Draco and Blaise were in front of me. When I was walking out of the Great Hall, someone knocked me to the ground. I didn’t know who it was, but I was able to get up quickly and continue my journey back to the Slytherin dorm.

When I got to the common room, Blaise followed me to our dorm room to be sure that I was fine. He checked me over to be sure I had no injuries. He saw me fall. After a few minutes, he went back to the common room to hang out with Draco and the other boys. I shut my curtains, and did my homework until I was tired enough where I fell asleep.

. . . . . .

The next 2 weeks were similar. The bullying was similar day after day. Sometimes I got tripped while walking down the halls of the castle. It was never a Slytherin that did it. I found threatening notes where I was alone. Some said that I should’ve died as a child. Some said that I should take my life by jumping off of the Astronomy Tower to save everyone. These notes along with the constant bullying were taking their toll on my mind. Blaise couldn’t always be with me to stop the students from coming after me. I’m going to love it when this school’s attacked. If said students want me to save their asses, they can go and fuck themselves. I won’t do it. It was on that Friday that my life went from interesting to deadly again.

. . . . . .

I left my bracelet in my trunk in my dorm for some unknown reason. I always wore it, but not today. I was coming out of the library heading back to the snake den. As I got to the Grand staircase that led to the main floor, I was pushed down the stairs head first.

The last thing I saw before my world went black were 3 people running away. I knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday after dinner. I was in the library doing research for a long Transfiguration essay that was due next Wednesday. I took careful notes and sited all of my sources. Some books I got from the restricted section, some I got from my own personal library. At 8:15 PM, I looked down the Grand Staircase. I saw a body that wasn’t moving. I ran down to it. I noticed blood was spreading from a head wound.

When I felt for a pulse, I found one but it was faint and slow. I shook his shoulder as soon as I saw his eyes. I called for him 3 times. When he didn’t respond, I knew I needed to get him to the hospital wing after I stopped the bleeding and banished the blood that was all over the floor. I transfigured a cloth which I wrapped around his head. Dammit, Harry, why is it always you who they pick on? You’ll give them all hell when or if you wake up.

After the blood was gone entirely and the cloth was as tight as I could get it, I levitated him. In 15 minutes, I made it to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey joined me as she saw who I had. She spoke to me quietly after he was on the bed.

“Blaise, right?”

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey. I found him near the Grand Staircase. His head was cracked open. I tried to stop the bleeding. I hope he’s not dead.”

“You did an admirable job, Blaise. I’ll take it from here. Can you tell me how he got there?”

“I think he was pushed down the stairs...”

“Damned idiot students of this school, I’m positive if he wakes up, he’ll hate them and not want to save any of them, if the war comes to us. Honestly, I don’t blame him.”

“I might be one of those he’ll save, as might you, Madam Pomfrey.”

“What about the other staff?”

“They’ve not played favorites with him, from what I’ve heard.”

“You can’t stay here past 9:30 PM. That’s when visiting hours are over.”

“I understand, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome. Blaise, can you help me get him into nightclothes?”

“Sure, Madam Pomfrey.”

He got him dressed quickly, he stayed with him as I ran my diagnostics. I noticed something blocking my scans. After my third try, I called for Severus, since he was his head of house. He came quickly.

“Good evening, Poppy.”

“Evening, Severus.”

“What happened to Potter?”

“Blaise told me that he was pushed down the Grand Staircase. Would he not have shown up when he did, Harry would be closer to death than he is already.”

“Do you know who pushed him?”

“No, Severus. The reason I called you here is, something’s blocking my scans of the boy.”

“That would be my fault, Poppy. I’ll remove what I put on him. Give me a few seconds.”

“Sure, Severus.”

After 30 seconds, I noticed the magic leave his body. Blaise’s mouth dropped in shock. My eyes looked sadly at the child. This reminded me of when Severus was a bit younger than Harry is now. He also had scars of physical abuse. Lucky for Harry, his virginity is still intact.

“Blaise, you need to leave now. You can come back to visit Harry tomorrow morning.”

“Will he die, Madam Pomfrey?”

“No, though it wasn’t for a lack of trying on someone’s part.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow, Madam Pomfrey.”

“See you, Blaise.”

He took off as did Severus. For the next few hours, Harry’s condition didn’t improve at all. All I could do is wait and prey. The next day, Blaise returned alone after breakfast.

. . . . . .

It was the next morning. After breakfast, I went back to the hospital wing. Harry was still in a coma. I looked at his body once again. I saw something which looked odd. I missed it yesterday, since I cared about his survival, not what he was, or wasn’t wearing. When I unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of his shirt, I saw the choker around his neck. Harry’s Draco’s mate, and Draco doesn’t know anything about it, yet. I looked for my present, but I did not see it on his body. Maybe Harry isn’t my mate? I didn’t know for sure. I left the hospital wing and went to lunch. After lunch, I had Draco come with me to our dorm room. He and I needed to talk.

“Hey, Blaise, what did you want to talk to me about? You seemed pretty insistent.”

“I need to tell you about your gift to your mate. It was received. Your mate is wearing it. Mine is not.”

“Have you seen your bracelet at the school at all?”

“No, but at least we know that your mate got the box with our letters.”

“That’s good. Do you know who my mate is? Please tell me it’s not a girl? I’d die...”

“It’s not a girl. Do you want to meet them now or later?”

“I’ll wait for some time. I just want to know that I have a mate. I don’t care who they are for now.”

I went back to the hospital wing. Draco went somewhere. Where, I wasn’t sure. But at least he knew he had a mate, as did I. He didn’t want to know what his name was. I was fine with that. I’d wait. Hopefully our mate wouldn’t get into any more trouble, but considering who it is, I wasn’t holding my breath.

. . . . . .

Time after this passed by in a blur of classes, homework and more classes. I heard some interesting information that I’d give Harry when I went to visit him. Apparently Ron, Dean and Seamus were responsible for his fall. The 2 boys were lookouts. Ron was the one who pushed his former best friend down the stairs. Hermione and Ron’s little sister were aware of what was going on. The how, I wasn’t sure of just yet, but I’d keep my ears open for Harry’s sake. He would hate me after this, but not all information would be good for everyone.

On Tuesday after classes, I went to the hospital wing after dinner. No one came to visit Harry. I see how much care the school has for their so-called savior. He’s going to love this, along with the other information I just got. When I got there, his eyes fluttered open slowly.

“Wha? Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital wing, Harry.”

“Blaise? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is, 3 sets of footsteps running away, and...”

“You almost died, Potter. How’re you feeling?”

“Mr. Potter? Did you just wake up?”

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey.”

“Blaise, do you have any new information for me?”

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey. I need you to get my head of house and the head of Gryffindor House. I don’t care what they’re doing right now.”

“Let me guess, those 2 idiots were involved?”

“What 2 idiots; Mr. Potter?”

“Ron and that fucking mudblood, Hermione!”

“Language, Mr. Potter!”

“I’m sorry, Madam Pomfrey. Who else was involved; Blaise?”

“Dean and Seamus.”

“I’m not surprised. Do you know if Neville was involved at all?”

“I don’t think so, Potter. Madam Pomfrey, where’s the school staff?”

“They should be here shortly, Blaise and Mr. Potter.”

Three minutes later, the requested people got to the hospital wing. Before we started anything, I had my head of house call for the DMLE. Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks showed up a few seconds later.

. . . . . .

“Good evening. Severus, why did you call for us?”

“I’ll let Blaise answer this, Madam Bones.”

“Blaise?”

“A few days ago, Mr. Potter was pushed down the Grand Staircase.”

“Do you know who did it?”

“Yes. Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.”

“That can’t be right, Mr. Zabini.”

“It is, Professor McGonagall...”

Albus stuck his head into the hospital wing to give us his unnecessary opinion.

“Harry’s alright, Amelia, Kingsley and Nymphadora. Nothing’s going on here. You may leave.”

“No, Albus. You may leave. This may be your school, but this is an official Ministry investigation.”

“Which will go nowhere, I can assure you of that. Nothing bad happened to Harry. Mr. Zabini’s lying...”

“I can show you my memory of that day, Madam Bones.”

“Let us run our own investigation here, Albus!”

“This is my school!”

“And you’re obstructing an official Ministry investigation! Get out!”

“Yes, but...”

Amelia, Kingsley and Nymphadora fired off 3 stinging hexes at Albus’s ass. They all hit dead center. He ran out of the hospital wing in pain. Madam Pomfrey smiled at the 3.

“That’s one way to get rid of the Headmaster, people, Thanks.”

“It is our job, Poppy.”

“Um, Madam Bones?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“It is your job to get rid of annoying Headmasters by hitting them with overpowered stinging hexes?”

“It can be, yes. He was getting annoying with his holier than thou speech.”

“Thanks, Amelia, Kingsley and Nymphadora.”

The 3 smiled at us. They told us that they would take our memories of that day soon. They would owl Harry and I. They had a way to make it so the staff including the Headmaster couldn’t stop the letters from getting to us. They took off.

. . . . . .

I got back to my office. My ass was in allot of pain. The Sorting Hat laughed at me as soon as I sat down on my squishy chair.

“Did those 3 hexes hurt, Albus? Do you regret getting those 3 involved in your plans for killing off Harry?”

“Will you shut up?”

“I think not, Albus. What just happened to you is deserved justice. If you would’ve let the people do their investigation, you’d be fine, and your ass wouldn’t be hurting, as it is now. Sucks to be you, Albus.”

“I said shut up!”

“Someone needs to get laid!”

I fired off a fire curse that was very close to Fiendfyre in lethality. The Sorting Hat laughed as he redirected the power of the curse into the wards. I noticed that the Elder Wand wasn’t working for me as well as it used to. It worked well enough for this curse. After 5 minutes, I stopped it. The Sorting Hat had no damage.

“Told you, Albus. Thanks for powering the school’s wards for some time.”

“How fucking dare you! That was supposed to work!”

“Just like your plans so far, this one went to hell. You have to stop going after the boy.”

“I’ll do what I need to, so I can keep the people’s adoration for me up.”

“Adoration? Like how you paid the 3 boys to nearly kill your so-called Boy-Who-Lived?”

“How did you...”

“I’m part of the school. When something that will negatively affect its students happens, I listen in. There’s nothing you can do about it!”

“I’m the Headmaster of this school! I can do what I want to who I want!”

“No, you can’t, Albus.”

“Yes, I...”

I fired off a pure white beam at Albus. This stunned and silenced him for 48 hours. It also transported him to his quarters. He was getting annoying with his egomaniacal speech. Though I was created by Godric and Salazar, they had certain lines that they wouldn’t ever cross. I was concerned that he would get the boy killed, or hurt more than he had been a few days ago. There wasn’t anything I could do, until he got his entire Elven Court together.

Together they would be strong enough to bring down the so-called leader of the light. After he was gone with no hope of coming back, Hogwarts could return to her former glory under the rule of the Elven Court and their allies.

. . . . . .

After I left, I decided to go to the Quidditch Pitch to fly for a while. I needed to think about what I was just told. After a few minutes, I was high in the air. I had a mate, so my choker wasn’t lost to the sands of time. My mate was a boy who was here at Hogwarts. He might be one of the snakes. Blaise also has a mate. It might be the same person, it might not. Was he fat like Longbottom? If so, carrying him up here would be one hell of a chore. If he was skinny, that would make my job easier. I knew it wasn’t Crab or Goyle. Thank god it wasn’t Pansy.

Astoria was my confidante, nothing more. Could it be Potter? Would it be that bad if it was? Maybe, maybe not. If it is Potter, he might be worth having as a mate. He’s so hot looking with his pointy ears, slitted eyes and his muscular frame. I wonder if he’s purely a bottom? If not, that will make my life better and more fulfilling. I’ll see, hopefully it isn’t too late. I should be fine with my 2 mates. After a few minutes, I flew back to the ground. I went back to the castle.

. . . . . .

It was the next day. Good thing it was the weekend. Slytherin house was winning over all in house points thanks to Potter. We should really leave off of him. After dinner, Blaise called all of us into the common room. None of us knew where Potter was. As soon as everyone quieted down, he spoke.

“I have news about the former Golden boy of Gryffindor. Last night, he was pushed down the Grand Staircase. He’s in a coma which he might not recover from.”

“How do you know this; Blaise?”

“I visited him not too long ago, Astoria.”

“Why should we leave Potter alone?”

“He’s making us look good, Pansy. He’s one hell of a prodigy in all subjects. He’s also been through hell throughout his life.”

“But the Daily Profit says that he’s a prince, when he’s not here...”

“The daily Profit is a lying rag, Daphne. This goes for everyone else in the house. We lay off of Potter. He’s getting enough shit from the other 3 houses. If he gets into a fight, we stand by him. We must unify as a house.”

“Blaise, but he’s a m...”

“He’s not a mudblood, Pansy. I’m not sure what he is, but I know he’s not human.”

“Who did this to Potter; Blaise?”

“I’m not sure, Draco. Let me see if one or more of the other houses spill their secrets soon. We will meet as a house again on Wednesday of this week, after dinner.”

The whole house nodded at Blaise and I in unison. Hopefully they would keep up their end of the bargain. Hopefully if Potter woke up, he would come back to a unified house that would stand behind him, not give him hell that was undeserved.

. . . . . .

For the next 3 days, nothing interesting happened. On Wednesday after dinner, we met again as a united house in our common room. Blaise looked furious, thank god it was at no one in the house. He could be a demon if he was ever truly pissed off at someone.

“I have news I found out yesterday, during some of the classes with the Gryffindorks. The 3 who were responsible for Potter’s current stay in the hospital were the weasel, Dean and Seamus.”

“What about the weaselette and the mudblood; Blaise?”

“They knew about it, and went along with it, Astoria.”

“Do we go after them, Draco?”

“No, Pansy. Let the DMLE do their investigation for attempted murder. If it fails, or if it is covered up, we deal with the 3 dorks ourselves. Does the whole of Slytherin House understand?”

“Yes, Blaise and Draco, we understand. We’ll wait and strike only if it is necessary. Potter will come back to a united house. Is he awake?”

“Yes, Marcus. We should visit him tomorrow after classes, as a united house, to show him that we care. It will be hard for him to trust most of us, but he’ll get there eventually.”

“What Draco means is, we don’t push him to answer questions about what he’s been through recently, or throughout his life. If this happens, his revenge will be insane.”

“Why do you say that, Blaise? Do you know something about him that we don’t?”

“I know that his creature has hidden powers that he doesn’t know about. I don’t know if his current wand still works for him, or if he even needs one. I know that when he has been in our classes, he outshines everyone including the mudblood. Do you remember our first potions class, Draco?”

“The one where he beat me at brewing the Draught of Living Death?”

“Yes. I’ve seen him reading advanced potions books that aren’t in this library. The Draught of Living Death is the simplest potion he found in them.”

“Is he that good, Blaise?”

“I do believe he is, Daphne.”

“Can you meet with him alone, so you can copy the books he has?”

“No, Astoria. If one of us wants to copy the books, we ask him in person. Same for tutoring in our subjects. None of us know how much knowledge the boy actually has.”

“Draco has a point, as does Blaise.”

“Sir?”

“I’m glad that Slytherin house is finally uniting behind our newest member. All I’ll say about his past is, he’s been through hell that would have killed a majority of you who are here now.”

“Sir?”

“Ask him when you have earned his trust, Draco.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Go to sleep, Slytherin House. Keep this up and the House Cup will be ours, finally.”

“Yes, sir!”

The whole house split off to their dorm rooms to sleep.

. . . . . .

The next day was boring. Nothing interesting happened in our classes. Lunch and dinner passed by with no interesting rumors or gossip that would affect Harry, or Slytherin House, as a whole. After dinner, we all went to the hospital wing as a house. When we got to the room that Harry was in, Madam Pomfrey came out to meet us.

“Is everyone whose here part of Slytherin?”

Blaise decided to speak up for all of us.

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey. The house is here to see how our newest member is doing.”

“Good. No one’s injured. That makes my job here easier. Or is anyone injured and you are hiding it?”

The house all stayed silent

“Good. Blaise, you may go in to see Potter first.”

I walked into the room where Potter was resting. I noticed that he had on a new set of clothes. I made sure that his shirt buttons were completely done up. Draco didn’t need to see his choker, just yet. I signaled Draco and the rest of the house to enter the room quietly. They did so. After everyone was sitting around Harry, he woke up. Draco and I were on either side of him.

“Draco, Blaise? Why is Slytherin House here? Come to finish what the 3 dorks started a few days ago?”

“No, Potter. We know you don’t trust Slytherin House, since we’ve been assholes to you while you’ve been in our house. Salazar must be rolling in his grave.”

“Maybe, Draco and Blaise. What caused you to change your minds as a house?”

“That would be because of me, Potter. I told them of the hell the other houses put you through. I also told them who was responsible for your current hospital stay...”

Before any of us could say anything else, the Weasley twins came into the hospital wing.

*FW* “Harry? Are you doing well?”

*GW* “We’ve missed you.”

“I’m doing better, guys. I should be out of here on Sunday.”

*FW* “Good, Harry. Why is all of Slytherin House here?”

“Fred and George?”

*FW/GW* “Yes, Draco?”

“You 2 have his trust?”

*GW* “We do indeed. What hell have you assholes put him through?”

“Must we answer that, Fred and George?”

“If you don’t, we’ll use truth spells, to...”

Madam Pomfrey came over to us.

“Fred and George? There’ll be no fighting in my hospital wing; this goes for all of Slytherin House.”

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey.”

“We’ll be good...”

“Do so, and I won’t turn the lot of you into adorable puppies for 24 hours...”

Before she could continue talking, Harry laughed out loud for 5 minutes. Yes, that was seriously funny, we all had to admit.

“You’re serious, Madam Pomfrey?”

“Try something, Pansy...”

“Um, I’d rather not...”

“O come on, Draco, try something. I wouldn’t mind taking care of you as an adorable...”

“Potter!”

“Did you just blush, Draco?”

“Malfoys don’t blush, Potter!”

“You also don’t power walk or run...”

“We also don’t what?”

“Don’t worry about it, Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey, can you turn Draco here into an adorable puppy; please?”

“No, Mr. Potter. This is a human hospital wing. I usually don’t treat pets.”

“But Draco would make an interesting...”

“I’m not an adorable pet, Potter, no matter how much you wish I was.”

“Damn, o well. Thanks for coming here, everyone. Blaise?”

“Yes, Potter?”

“Thanks for all of your help with my schoolwork and homework.”

“Sure, Potter.”

“Slytherin House, you must all leave. It is close to curfew.”

The twins nodded, left the hospital wing and the school. The rest of us went back to the Slytherin dorms to sleep. We were glad that the newest member of our house was in good spirits.


	8. Chapter 8

It is September 1. After Lucius and I dropped Draco off at King’s Cross, we went back to Malfoy Manner. Sirius met us in the drawing room.

“Welcome back, Lucius and Narcissa.”

“Thanks, Sirius.”

“How was the crowd at King’s Cross?”

“Not bad. Draco was one of the first ones there, so he was able to get onto the Hogwarts Express without running into anyone.”

“He got lucky. Did anyone see my godson?”

“Yes, Sirius. He got there a few minutes after Draco did.”

“Thanks, Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius? Are you ready to start becoming an Animagus?”

“Yes, Sirius. Do you have the leaf?”

“I do. I’ll put it in your mouth and stick it to the bottom of your tongue. You’ll need to get used to it being there.”

“Will this make me sound weird when I go to the ministry?”

“It might, for the first few days, but you’ll get used to it.”

“Can someone call Severus in the next few days? I found a ritual that will help us.”

“Help us how; Sirius?”

“It shows how to reconstruct a soul.”

“Interesting...”

“Who needs this information?”

“Ask him when he can come with us to meet Aberforth as he promised. He also needs to know that we have new information about the subject we talked about a while back.”

“Done, Lucius.”

I went with Lucius to his office. I had him open his mouth for a few seconds. I put the leaf of the small Mandrake in his mouth under his tongue. I kept it there with a minor sticking charm that would cause the leaf to unstick from his tongue on the proper day. After 3 minutes, it was done. I wrote out the letter to Severus. Since today was a Tuesday, he might see us on September 4 or 11. It depended on how busy he was. After a few minutes, the letter was done. I signed it as Padfoot. Lucius signed it as Lord Malfoy. It was sent off with a specific spell that would allow no one but Severus to read it. It landed in his quarters at Hogwarts after dinner. The owl took off after dropping off the letter.

. . . . . .

It was the end of dinner on September 1. When I was finished with my usual Slytherin House stuff, I went to my quarters. I saw the letter from Lucius and Sirius. The Owl that delivered it was not there. This was fine. I replied to the letter. I told them I’d meet them on September 11 to be on the safe side. This way I had no students and no interesting issues with Slytherin House, hopefully. I sent it off as soon as I was done. They would get it the next morning.

. . . . . .

After I put the leaf in Lucius’s mouth, we went back to the drawing room.

“Welcome back, Sirius and Lucius.”

“Thanks, Narcissa.”

“Lucius, what just happened to you?”

“Do I sound that different, Narcissa?”

“Yes you do, Lucius.”

“I’ll answer this question, if I may; Lucius?”

“You may, Sirius.”

“Some time back, Lucius asked me if I was an Animagus. I told him I was. I promised to help him become one. What he has in his mouth must stay there for a month. So it will unstick itself the first day of October.”

“Is it necessary, Sirius?”

“It is, Narcissa. What his form will be, I don’t know.”

“When will Severus get the letter?”

“Tonight, Narcissa.”

“That means he should give us a date to come be with us by tomorrow morning, knowing him.”

“That sounds like him. Sirius, did you include the information from the book you told us about?”

“No, it is too sensitive. I shall give it to him when he’s here with us. I did tell him we needed to talk about something besides the Albus situation.”

“Sirius, will I have to help Lucius eat his food?”

“No, Narcissa. This thing feels weird, though I can still talk like I used to, mostly.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Lucius.”

We noticed Jade come into the room. She gave some sort of signal to Narcissa. We went to lunch. The rest of the day passed by with no interesting events in our case. The next morning, we got a response from Severus. It told us he’d be here on September 11. That was perfect. Now Lucius and Sirius needed to go meet with Aberforth at the Hog’s Head Inn to set everything in motion.

. . . . . .

It was September 2. After a delicious breakfast, Lucius and I left to meet with Aberforth at 9:25 AM. We promised Narcissa that we’d be careful. We both wore hoods to conceal our identities. We would reveal them when we got there and were in a warded room.

. . . . . .

It was after breakfast on September 2. I usually didn’t open my bar early, unless I knew there would be paying customers. I had more than just Firewisky. I also had numerous different choices for foods and other drinks that people could buy. At 9:30 AM, I noticed 2 people come into the bar. They wore hoods that covered their faces. This wasn’t unexpected, since some of my patrons were like this as well. The taller of the 2 men signaled me to go with them to the room I usually met with him in. In 3 minutes, we were on squishy couches in front of a roaring fire. The taller of the 2 removed his hood.

“Welcome, Lucius. Who’s the other man with you?”

“If I reveal his identity, you must promise not to have him arrested or sent to the Ministry of Magic.”

“You bring a criminal to my establishment?”

“Framed criminal, Aberforth.”

“Show me, and sir, I’d like your name.”

I removed my hood. He did as well.

“Pleasure to meet you again, Sirius.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Aberforth.”

“You’re on the Ministry’s hit list?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. It was thanks to that idiot younger brother of yours!”

“What did he do this time?”

“Framed me for the murder of the Potter family, let the true betrayer get away and locked me away in Azkaban Prison without a trial!”

“Lucius? I’d advise you take care of this as soon as possible.”

“I need someone to get me that rat.”

“What rat; Sirius?”

“Peter Pettegrew, the true betrayer of the Potter Family!”

“Let me guess, his form is a rat?”

“Yes!”

“I think I know where he might be, Sirius. Let me go to the Ministry to see if my hunch is right.”

“Sure, Lucius. I’ll be here waiting for your return.”

“I’ll be quick, don’t you worry about that.”

I nodded at Lucius. He put up his hood and took off. After 35 minutes, he returned.

“I have good news, Aberforth and Sirius.”

“Go on, Lucius.”

“I found the location of the rat, Sirius. The Weasley twins will bring him to us soon.”

“They can get in and out of the school?”

“They can, indeed.”

Fifteen minutes later, we heard a knock on the main door of the Hog’s Head Inn. We let the 2 boys in. They had a cage with a stunned rat with them. Lucius took it and put it in front of him. The 2 boys left.

. . . . . .

I got to the Ministry of Magic quickly. I spoke to no one while I went through the atrium and to the nearest lift. I took it to the floor that had the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. The secretary let me know that Arthur was in and not busy. I entered his office calmly.

“Lucius, why are you here?”

“I need your help, Arthur.”

“What’s going on? Did a wizard turn a Muggle flamethrower into a device that can shoot controlled Fiendfyre?”

“No, Arthur. I need your help in a rather sensitive matter. Can we talk here without being overheard?”

“Let me close and lock the door, and yes, Lucius.”

I went over to the door and told my secretary to get my messages. This shouldn’t take long. I closed and locked my office door. I watched as Lucius brought up unknown wards for privacy.

“The help I’m asking you for is for a rather sensitive matter.”

“How sensitive?”

“It involves Sirius Black and the betrayal of the Potter family.”

“I’ve heard through rumors that he was never given a trial, and he killed Peter Pettegrew and 13 Muggles.”

“That’s not true. Do you know where Peter might be?”

“I don’t, but my son who works here might.”

“What do you mean?”

“A few years ago, he found a rat in our back yard. It was missing the toe on its right paw.”

“That might be it.”

“I’ll call for him, if you don’t mind waiting.”

“I don’t mind.”

A few minutes later, Percy entered the office.

“Father and Lord Malfoy?”

“Welcome, Percy. We wanted to know if you remember what happened to the rat you had as a pet some time back?”

“You mean Scabbers? I gave him to Ron. He has it with him at Hogwarts. Why?”

“We believe the rat isn’t a true rat, is all we can tell you, Percy.”

“Call for the twins. I can’t leave my job. They can get in and out of Hogwarts.”

“Thanks, Percy.”

“You’re welcome, father and Lord Malfoy.”

After Percy left, I called home on the floo. Molly answered.

. . . . . .

“Arthur? How’s work going?”

“It is going well, Molly. Are Fred and George awake?”

“They are, Arthur. They’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Molly.”

The floo connection was dropped. Three minutes later, both boys stuck their heads into the floo.

*FW* “Hey, dad.”

“Hey, boys. I need your help. Can you come into my office?”

*GW* “Sure, dad. We’re glad we got dressed.”

*FW/GW* “We’ll be there shortly.”

I nodded at them. The connection was dropped for a second time. A few minutes later, they landed in my office.

“Thank you for coming so quickly. I’ll let the other who is in here explain the situation to you.”

*FW/GW* “Yes, dad.”

Lucius spoke.

“Thank you for coming so quickly. Do you know of a pet rat named Scabbers?”

*FW* “Yes. Ron has it at Hogwarts.”

*GW* “What’s wrong with Scabbers?”

“Nothing’s wrong with him so to speak, but let’s just say he has stuff to answer for.”

*FW/GW* “Do we want to know any more details?”

“No, you don’t. When you stun him, we need you to take him to the Hogs Head Inn. Do you know where it is?”

*FW* “It is the bar that Aberforth runs, right?”

“Yes, Fred and George. Can you get in and out of Hogwarts without being caught?”

*GW* “Yes, sir. We’ll go now and meet you at the bar, Lord Malfoy.”

I nodded at the 2 boys. They took off.

“I’m going to go back to the Hogs Head, Arthur. Thanks for letting the 2 boys help us out.”

“Sure, Lucius. Come by more often, if you can.”

“I’ll try, Arthur.”

I left back to the Hog’s Head Inn to wait for the boys.

. . . . . .

After we left dad’s office, we ran through the ministry. When we got past the wards, we apparated to Honeydukes. We used the secret passage to get to Hogwarts. We ran silently through the school to the Gryffindor common room. When we got there, we went to Ron’s dorm room to see if we could find Scabbers. We found him under Ron’s bed.

We stunned him, transfigured a cage and put him in it. Fred shrunk the cage. We took off. We ran silently through Hogwarts and used the same secret passage to get back to Honeydukes. When we exited the shop, we apparated to the Hog’s Head. We knocked on the door quietly. Lucius let us in. We handed him the cage and took off. He smiled at us in thanks.

. . . . . .

I took the cage to Sirius and Aberforth. I unshrunk it. Sirius looked murderous thanks to who he saw in front of him. He performed the Homorphus Charm. A few minutes later, Peter appeared. Lucius was about to do something to him when Sirius forced him to transform back into his Animagus form.

“I’ll be back. I’ll let Amelia deal with this, Sirius. You’ll be pardoned soon; I can assure you of that.”

“Thanks, Lucius.”

“You’re welcome, Sirius.”

I shrunk the cage again and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. I walked through the atrium and took the first empty lift to the office of the DMLE. The secretary who was there told me that I could go in and see Amelia. I entered the office, closed and locked the door.

“Lucius? Why are you here?”

“I’m here to right a wrong, Amelia.”

“What do you mean; Lucius?”

“What do you know about Sirius Black?”

“I know that he got sent to Azkaban with no trial. Barty Crouch Senior said that he killed 13 Muggles and Peter Pettegrew.”

“If I were to tell you that that’s a lie; would you believe me?”

“If you show me evidence to back up your story, I’ll give him a full Ministerial pardon.”

“Make sure after this evidence is given, the one who I’m going to show you gets thrown in Azkaban’s High Security Wing for a few weeks, then gets thrown through the Veil of Death.”

“Show me, Lucius.”

I unshrunk the cage and removed the rat. I placed it on the table and performed the Homorphus Charm. As soon as Peter woke up, I used my wand to pull the memory of that night from his head. I handed it to Amelia in a conjured vial. I noticed that she put some sort of cuffs on him while he was stunned.

“That’s more than acceptable as evidence, Lucius. The vial you handed me is the memory of that night?”

“Yes, Amelia. Do this under the radar. Let as few people know as possible.”

“It will be done as soon as you leave this office. There will be no Wizengamot session called. Not for an issue like this one. As Head of the DMLE, I have the authority to do this.”

“Make sure that Albus doesn’t find out about this until he’s thrown through the Veil. Keep the media away from this story.”

“You got it, Lucius. I know you probably know where he is, give him this box.”

I handed Lucius a shrunken box. It had a full Ministerial pardon, and his original wand. After this was done, Lucius took off.

. . . . . .

When I got back to the Hog’s Head Inn, I approached Sirius. I handed him the box. He opened it and ran into my arms.

“Guys? If you’re going to do that, I’ll leave you here. Please don’t destroy the furniture. I’m going to go see if I have any more customers who want food or drinks.”

“Thanks, Aberforth.”

He nodded at us and took off.

. . . . . .

After Aberforth took off, Sirius wrapped his legs around me as I held him in my arms.

“Lucius, let’s not do it here. It is too dark and dreary.”

“Where do you want to go? And what do you mean by do it?”

“Take me to bed, Lucius. Please make me feel like only you can.”

“Are you sure; Sirius? Are you ready for that?”

“I am now. The Peter situation has been eating at me, since I got out of Azkaban. Now that I have my wand back, and he’ll be dead soon, I can finally get what I’ve wanted for more than 15 years.”

“Alright, Sirius. We’ll go home and I’ll give you what you’ve wanted for so long.”

I carried Sirius in my arms. We apparated away from the bar after I thanked Aberforth and told him that we were taking off. He thanked us for showing up, he smirked at me and thanked us for not breaking any of his furniture. I smiled back. we left to Malfoy Manner. I walked to my wing. I closed and locked the bedroom door. I stripped Sirius. I let him strip me. I put his clothes away, as I did mine. We got onto the bed.

“Sirius? Are you sure you are ready for me?”

“I am, Lucius. Please go slow. This is my first time.”

“You’re still a virgin?”

“Yes, Lucius. I’ve been saving myself for you.”

“That’s so cute. I’ll make this time and every time after this worth it for both of us.”

He smiled at me. He was on his back. I was above him.

“Are you ready for this, Sirius?”

“Yes, Lucius. Show me how much you love me.”

“I’ll always love you, my wonderful and adorable doggy.”

“Want me to lick you and make you feel good as Padfoot?”

“And have you put down? I think not, Sirius.”

I kissed him deeply. For a few minutes, our tongues dueled for dominance. I let the kiss linger until he had to stop to breathe.

I gave him 2 love bites on each side of his neck. He hissed out in pain, but didn’t stop me. I moved on from his neck to his nipples. I licked and bit them gently. Sirius whined out a bit as his nipples were played with.

“Like that, my love? Do you want me to slow down?”

“Please continue. My cock’s hard for you...”

“I figured it would be. After I’m done, I’ll let you cum in my mouth. I’m going to cum in your ass. Alright?”

“Sure, my Lucius.”

I cast a spell that wouldn’t let Sirius cum until I took it off. I moved on from his nipples to his cock. I licked up and down the shaft until his balls started to rise. I moved over Sirius. I wanted to see how good of a cocksucker he was.

. . . . . .

I licked Lucius’s cock gently but expertly. I didn’t have any sort of sex, but I read and saw enough of it over time where I could use some of the tricks I’d seen and read about to make Lucius squirm in pleasure. I licked up and down his cockhead, and rubbed my other hand over his balls. After a few minutes, he wanted to pull away.

“Sirius, stop it, I’m about to cum!”

“Fuck me, Lucius! Pound me into a pile of goo!”

“I’ll do that and so much more! But you have to stop that!”

I stopped licking his cock and playing with his balls. I moved to the center of the bed and got on all fours. I felt something cold rubbing against my asshole. It got warm quickly. I felt Lucius’s tongue licking up and down my ass. He bit my tailbone . It hurt, but it made my cock hard as all hell, again. After a few minutes, he stopped licking me.

“Sirius? Why did you wait so long for me?”

“I don’t know why. Padfoot told me to wait for my true mate. He told me to not give myself to another, though I was proposed to by many people, both women and men.”

“Were the men as hot as I am?”

“Not at all. What the fuck are you doing?”

“Fingering you, Sirius. If I don’t do this, when I fuck you, it will hurt like all hell.”

“I see, what the fuck was that? It felt wonderful!”

“That was my pointer finger hitting your prostate. Do you want me to continue doing this again?”

“O Merlin yes!”

I fingered him for a few minutes. As I was doing this, Sirius whimpered out in pleasure. After some time, I lined up my cock with his virgin ass.

I put lube on my cock and all over his ass, but I knew it would hurt him the first time. After a few minutes of slow deep fucking, he whined in pleasure, not in pain. I made sure that every inward thrust of my cock hit his prostate. I started out slowly, and kept going until I knew he wouldn’t tell me to stop, or that I was hurting him. I sped up and slammed him into the mattress with every thrust.

“Does this hurt, my love?”

“No, my Lucius. It feels wonderful. I know you said it would hurt, but it only hurt a bit when you entered me for a few minutes.”

“This means I can go harder and deeper?”

“Yes, you may, Lucius. Will every thrust feel like this?”

“Will every thrust hit your pleasure spot? I’ll make sure it does.”

“Please continue and finish. I know you need this as much as I do.”

“I shall indeed.”

. . . . . .

I felt Lucius’s cock invade my virgin ass. I hissed out a bit in pain, but not enough to have him stop fucking me. After a few minutes, I got used to his large cock in my ass. I met him thrust for thrust after he hit my prostate for the first time. He increased the speed and brutality of his cock inside of me. Every thrust he gave me slammed me into the mattress. After 30 minutes, I heard him roar out as he came for the first time in my ass. I whimpered as my ass squeezed his cock for every drop it could get. I noticed that I couldn’t cum at all for some reason.

After a few minutes, Lucius leaned over my cock.

“Sirius, you were so good for me. You took what I gave you and didn’t ask me to stop. I know it hurt...”

“Not for long, Lucius, my love. Why could I not cum?”

“My fault. I wanted to cum inside of your ass. I told you you could cum inside of my mouth. I will keep that promise.”

“Thanks, Lucius. Please make me cum. I’m so close...”

“I know you are, my Siri. My wonderful Padfoot.”

. . . . . .

I took Sirius’s cock down to the root in one swallow. I played with his balls with both hands. I licked up and down the cockhead until he was close to cumming.

“Fuck! You’re really good with that talented mouth of yours, my Lucius! Fuck! Don’t ever stop!”

I hummed and growled softly. After 45 seconds of this, I felt his cum hit the back of my throat.

“Take it all, my love! Don’t ever stop humming and making me cum! Fuck! Just like that!”

After he came, we both rested. We heard the door open.

“Lucius and Sirius? What the fuck? What happened in here?”

“Hello to you too, cousin. You should’ve gotten here sooner.”

“Did he take your virginity?”

“Yes, and he was wonderful. Why are you here?”

“Coming in here to check up on you. Was he gentle?”

“As gentle as he could be. Do you want to see the memory?”

“That’s not necessary, guys. What’s the box; Sirius?”

“It’s my wand, and...”

“Are those pardon papers from the ministry?”

“Yes, Cissy. I’m free! I’m finally free!”

“You should write a letter to your godson letting him know how you’re doing, and vice versa.”

“I’ll do so tonight after dinner. I’m tired. What time is it anyway?”

“Past lunch. Do you want lunch here?”

“Yes. Have Pearl bring it to us since Jade’s busy.”

“Please be dressed when she comes in.”

“Done, Cissy. Will you join us?”

“Not this time, no. But you must join me for dinner, so I know how your day went.”

“Including the sex?”

“Everything but said sex, guys.”

“Alright, Narcissa. We’ll see you tonight.”

“Rest well, guys. You need it.”

Narcissa left the room. Lucius and I got our first shower together. After we reentered the room, we noticed it didn’t smell like sex, and there was new clothes for both of us. After we got dressed, I watched as Pearl entered the room. She said nothing. We saw a table with 2 chairs appear. We saw food appear. We both ate as if it would be the last meal of our lives. We were ravenous.

After 2 hours, we took a nap until dinner. The meal passed uneventfully. We told Narcissa about our adventures in the morning, she was glad that her favorite cousin was officially free. What we didn’t tell her is how the freedom was gained. We trusted her, but the less people knew, the better. She told us that if she would’ve come into our room before she did, she would’ve had to have gone to Hogwarts, and jumped one or both of her true mates, even if they weren’t ready. We smirked.

We were both happy to be in each other’s love. It was worth waiting 20 years to have Lucius inside me. It was worth waiting to be in his talented mouth. He made me cum so well. After dinner, I went to Lucius’s study to write a letter to Harry.

I let him know that I was free. I let him know that he could stay with me during the holidays. Hopefully my pup was doing well at Hogwarts. Hopefully he would get and respond to this letter.

. . . . . .

It was September 12. After breakfast at Hogwarts, I flooed to the Hogs Head. Aberforth met me along with Lucius and 2 people that wore masks. All Lucius told me was that they were from the Department of Mysteries. Sirius decided to come with us in his dog form. People did not know he was free, and we wanted to keep it that way. He lay down where we all were.

“Lucius, I don’t care about the dog, he’s nice enough. Why is Severus here?”

“I’m here to give you all information about Harry.”

“Potter, Severus?”

“Yes, Aberforth. You said you have memories that are from your brother?”

“I’d like you to take the unbreakable vow first, Severus.”

“Narcissa would kill me...”

“She would not, Severus. She would understand.”

“Are you sure, Lucius?”

“I am.”

“Who are the 2 in masks; Aberforth?”

“They’re from the Department of Mysteries. They’re here to witness the vow. They will leave when it is done.”

“Alright.”

Lucius was our bonder. Aberforth and I swore to keep any information regarding Harry between us. Any memories or new information that Albus let slip would be shown in a Pensieve. After the vow was agreed to, the 2 left. I told Aberforth about Potter’s scar. Sirius transformed back and told him how Remus and I had found him. I showed him the memory of what we saw after I put it in his Pensieve. He looked beyond furious after it was over. He wondered how his brother could stoop so low. That, we could not answer.

He showed us a few memories that he got from his brother. They showed how Harry was delivered to the Dursleys so long ago. The letter that was included with him had compulsions on it that were weaved through the blood wards that would cause the hatred that Vernon and Petunia had for Harry to skyrocket. This is why his life was hell.

They lasted for 2 years before they were destroyed. Since Dudley was so young, they did not affect him. This would show in Dudley’s mind, but not the 2 adults. They did not need to be renewed once they were destroyed. Lucius, Sirius and I were beyond furious when the memories ended.

We understood now why his life was hell. We hated it, but we understood. The memories did not contain any of his plans for Harry’s future, what they did let us know was the prophecy that was spoken before Harry was born was a fake. There was a real one in the Department of Mysteries, but Albus had it destroyed. After the memories were over, we talked for a while. We were beyond furious that Harry had to live in that hellhole. I would go and see for myself if the 3 Muggles were responsible. I took off to Number 4 Privet Drive after bidding everyone goodbye.

When I got there, the 3 Muggles were done with their breakfast. I stunned them and looked into their minds one by one. Dudley had to keep up appearances; he did not hate Harry at all. His 2 parents were another story. They truly hated Harry with every fiber of their being. I cast an undetectable curse that would cause them to feel every hit, slap, etc that they both gave Harry through his hellish life while there every night. Dudley wouldn’t get any of this, unless it was absolutely necessary. The spell would wear off in 3 months. The wards would also fall.

I made sure that Harry would never have to return there for any reason, even if the Headmaster insisted. If I had to keep Harry myself, I’d do so. If I had to give him to Lucius, I would. After I was done, I went back to the Hogs Head to talk to Aberforth, Lucius and Sirius.

“What news do you bring us; Severus?”

“Potter will never have to go back to Privet Drive. I made sure his aunt and uncle go nearly insane over the next few months.”

“How?”

“An undetectable curse. It will do nothing to them in the daytime.”

“You’re bloody mean, but I do understand why you did that, Severus.”

“Did what, Sirius?”

“He cast a curse very few know of. It forces someone to relive the worst parts of their lives every night. It does have a 3 month window before it has to be refreshed.”

“What about the physical damage; Severus?”

“It will all be mental, Lucius. Their bodies will be fine. Their minds, not so much.”

“Why could you not kill them?”

“And bring suspicion on me? I think not. I obliviated the 3 of Harry being in their lives. When the blood wards fall, it will take effect. So even if Albus goes through their minds in December or January, he won’t find anything.”

“Good, very good. My younger brother has to be taken off of that high horse of his.”

“He will, but it will take some time.”

“I just hope my pup survives to be part of his downfall.”

“As do we all.”

We thanked and bowed to Aberforth. Padfoot, Severus and I went to Malfoy Manner.

. . . . . .

While the 3 were gone, I was in my room of Malfoy Manner. I missed my true mates terribly. I hoped that they were both doing well. I hopefully would have Severus to myself when they got back in a few hours. If not, I’d go and hunt one or both of them down. By around lunch time, they returned. They looked beyond furious for some reason. After lunch, we talked.

Severus told us that Harry’s cousin wasn’t completely responsible for his actions. So the curse that he used did not apply to him. Harry would never go to stay there, no matter what the Headmaster tried to do. Sirius and Lucius would go tomorrow to Gringots to be sure. They would pass it along to the DMLE and the Minister of Magic completely under the radar. Albus would get no letters until the day that the students would leave Hogwarts for their winter break.

After dinner, I took Severus to my room. Lucius and Sirius went to theirs. I stripped him quietly. I knew that he needed the stress relief. Lucius and Sirius could take care of each other well enough. As soon as we were nude, we got into the shower. While we were in the shower, I gave Severus one hell of a handjob. Before he could cum, I stopped. He tried to return the favor. I told him he had to wait until we got back onto the bed. He stopped reluctantly. After a few minutes, we finished our shower. After we were done, we dried off and got onto the bed to continue our fun.

. . . . . .

When I got onto the bed with my true mate, I kissed her deeply for a few minutes. After a while, I moved on from her perfect lips to her huge boobs. I licked one then the other quickly but harshly. When I bit down, she hissed out in pain. This was payback for her not allowing me to finish when she gave me one of the best handjobs I’ve had in my life. I went down to her shaved cunt and ass. I licked and bit down on her cunt until she pulled my head away.

. . . . . .

As Severus was licking and biting me, I was getting closer and closer to my climax. After I had him pull away, I was about to tell him to fuck me when he entered my cunt. He was wider but just as long as Lucius. He fucked me brutally for 30 minutes. As he was doing this, we talked to each other.

“Take it, whore! Take it just like that, my slut!”

“Yes, fuck me! Fuck me just like that, my master!”

“I should stop before you cum and make you beg...”

“Do that and I’ll castrate you...”

“Touchy, so very touchy...”

“Try me, Severus! Now fuck me just like you would to anyone you hate!”

“Yes, Narcissa!”

I knew he was worried about getting me pregnant. What he did not know is that I’d given most of my eggs up. I kept a few in case I wanted another heir or heiress to continue the Malfoy line. The contraceptive charm was not necessary, but the built-in silencing charm was. As he fucked me, he went in and out of my ass with his fingers. As I was about to cum, he stopped for a second time.

He entered my ass with his lubricated cock. This was new but not wholly unexpected. He used his hands to brutalize my clit and my GSpot. As we both came and roared out in fulfillment, we saw 2 shadows in the room in front of us. The 2 turned into Sirius and Lucius. They smirked and clapped at the enjoyable sex show.

“That was fucking hot, Cissy.”

“If I was a dog, I would’ve humped your...”

“If you would’ve done that, Sirius, I would’ve stunned you and turned you back into a human.”

“She has a point, love. Just do keep this and send the memory to that wolfy of hers.”

“Why can’t you do it; Lucius?”

“I could, but it would have a greater impact coming from you.”

“Guys?”

“Yes, Severus?”

“How much of that did you see?”

“Everything after the shower...”

“How did you get in here?”

“This is my house, Severus. I can get in and out of rooms as needed. There’s also something called a disillusionment charm...”

“Damn you 2. We thought you would be in your room making love...”

“Why do so? When we have live porn here and now...”

“It was so fucking hot. Lucius and I got off...”

“Did you now? Where’s the evidence?”

“Don’t you worry about that, Cissy.”

“If you 2 say so. Severus, you were wonderful. Just do tone down the biting, or I’ll have to muzzle you next time...”

“Hey, I’m not a pet dog!”

“Don’t act like one, my love. You’re not Moony...”

“No, I’m not. You loved the pain and pleasure, my dear.”

“That, I did.”

“That, we’ll keep as entertainment...”

“The 2 of you would...”

“Damn straight. The dirty talk was so hot. Narcissa, I didn’t know you liked being referred to as a whore or slut.”

“You would not, Sirius. Lucius, you should. We’ve done it more than once.”

“Remind me why I can’t just take you to our dungeon and ravish you on one of the crosses or the spanking bench?”

“You have one of those here, Lucius?”

“Yes, Severus. We had a rack...”

“You had a what? I thought you hated Muggles...”

“Their torture and pleasure stuff is interesting, though the rack was a bit extreme, even for us.”

“That’s bloody true, Lucius. Let’s sleep, we all need it.”

“Yes, let’s.”

We slept in separate rooms.

On September 13, after breakfast, Lucius and Sirius went to Gringots. Severus and I stayed in the drawing room until they returned.

. . . . . .

Lucius and I got to Gringots quickly. I was in my dog form. Lucius carried me in his strong arms until we got to Bogrod’s office. Gornuk was my account manager, Bogrod was Harry’s. I transformed and bowed to both goblins as soon as we heard the second enter the office.

“The 2 of you need to prove your identities by the use of your blood. Lord Malfoy, you’re only allowed here because you’re Sirius Black’s mate.”

“I understand, Bogrod and Gornuk.”

“As do I.”

We were handed 2 needles and pieces of parchment. We pricked our fingers and let 3 drops of blood fall onto the parchments. After 30 seconds, our hands were healed. The meeting began.

“Now that that’s done, we may start your business. Sirius Black, what may Gringots do for you?”

“I just got freed thanks to Lady Bones.”

“The human witch of the DMLE, she’s one that we here at Gringots respect. What do you need of us?”

“I need you to give Harry my lordship ring and keep my freedom away from Albus Dumbledore, Gornuk.”

“Why?”

“He believes I’m still in Azkaban. He put me there. He’s trying to screw with my godson.”

“We will have William Weasley take the papers regarding your case to the current Minister of Magic. He is not a fan of Albus Dumbledore.”

“Thank you, Gornuk. Can you keep this under secrecy?”

“Sure, Sirius Black.”

I was handed a contract which said that I’d gotten a full Ministerial pardon from the current Head of the DMLE. I signed as Harry’s Magical Guardian and godfather. They went into an outbox and were flashed away. We thanked the goblins for their service. I transformed back into Padfoot. Lucius carried me through the bank and through Diagon Alley, until we got to the apparition point. As soon as he noticed the coast was clear, we apparated to Malfoy Manner. The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Severus stayed with us until dinner time. He and I didn’t have hot passionate sex. I was overly tired, as was he.

While the 2 were gone, we talked about our lives. He was glad that we were finally together. He hoped that our third mate would be by to visit us soon. He did take the vial of the memory of yesterday’s session with him before he returned to Hogwarts.

. . . . . .

When I got to Hogwarts, I noticed that my house was fine for the most part. Potter wasn’t friendly with them, but he was also not on bad terms. I went to see Remus early the next day. He loved the memory of the sex show I’d seen 2 days before. He went to visit Narcissa the next weekend. This continued until Potter was thrown down the stairs and Slytherin finally got their act together, and stood with him. I knew that Remus could go to visit Narcissa; I could not, until the holidays.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few days later. Slytherin House left me alone, unless I was truly in trouble. They didn’t talk to me, not even Blaze or Draco, not in public, at least. The other houses picked on me from time to time. I got used to being invisible. I got used to not sleeping or eating with Slytherin often, or at all. When I ate, it was because of Dobby.

I ate in unused parts of the castle. This continued up to the day that the other schools arrived.

. . . . . .

Draco and I knew we both had the same mate more than likely. What I did not tell him was, he was wearing his choker when I found him. That meant that he got my bracelet as well. We wondered why the rest of the house was so hostile to him. It did not matter. The other 3 houses hated that he was making them all look bad in their classes. Slytherin House would defend him if they saw he was going to be attacked by one or more students. If they did not see it, Harry would have to fend for himself.

From what we heard through the rumor mill, he did so quite well. He sent several students from the other 3 houses to the hospital wing with damn near lethal injuries. They wanted to mess with him; he’d pay them back and then some. During the day, he got howlers from the parents of all houses, but not all of the Slytherins. They said similar things to what the kids said. They wanted him to kill himself. They wanted someone to kill him. They wanted someone to injure him severely, again. This happened every day during every meal. On the Friday after Harry was doing better, I was called to my Head of House’s office before lunch.

This wasn’t always a good thing.

“Welcome, Blaise. I’d like to ask you about Potter.”

“What about him; sir?”

“Has Slytherin House defended him as you promised you would?”

“Yes, sir. But only when we see he’s going to get attacked by one or more students.”

“Do you do this for all members of Slytherin?”

“Yes, sir.”

“The schools will be arriving in the next few weeks. Does Potter sleep in the dorms?”

“No, sir. We can’t find him. He doesn’t join us for meals either.”

“Wonderful. Next time you see him, tell him I wish to speak to him.”

“Consider it done, sir.”

“How is he doing in the classes besides mine?”

“Beyond well, sir. He’s outshining everyone including Draco and myself. We’re leading in house points.”

“I’m noticing that. This is a good thing. The 2 of you need to be there for him more often.”

“Why; sir?”

“Would you do this if it was another Slytherin?”

“No, sir.”

“Then do so for him.”

“But sir, he can take care of himself.”

“That’s not the point. If he kills someone, that’ll make us look worse than we already are by reputation.”

“You expect me to stun him?”

“If it becomes necessary, yes.”

“Can I ask for Draco’s help?”

“I’d advise it. I will help if I’m in the vicinity.”

“Alright, sir. Is there anything else?”

“No. I’ll call for Draco.”

“For the same favor?”

“Yes, Blaise.”

“I understand, sir. Keep Potter from killing anyone, got you. This’ll be easy...”

“Sarcasm isn’t your forte, often, Blaise, but this time, I don’t disagree. It won’t be easy to take him down, if he tries to kill someone.”

“I’ll go and get Draco.”

“I’ll find him myself. Don’t worry about that.”

“Yes, sir.”

I took off to lunch.

After lunch, I signaled Draco to come with me. I told him exactly what I’d told Blaise earlier in the day. I was not sure if they’d listen to me, but I sure hoped so.

After our last class, Draco and I went to the Quidditch Pitch to fly and talk. I saw Draco’s wings that have feathers. They’re white and they have purple and chocolate brown patterns. My wings are smooth, leathery and black. We stood on the pitch for a few minutes letting the breeze flow around our wings. With an unspoken agreement, we started walking towards the other end of the Quidditch Pitch. Our walking turned to jogging, then running. We jumped into the air. We flew a few laps around the pitch just to chase each other because we could. We started lazily flying next to each other, our wings brushed.

“Hey, Blaise.”

“Hey, Draco.”

“You met with Professor Snape?”

“Yes, this morning. He told me to watch out for Potter more than we already are.”

“The boy can take care of himself.”

“I know he can, but the rest of the school is attacking him from time to time.”

“Slytherin House is watching out for him.”

“What about those damned howlers?”

“They can’t be stopped...”

“They can. We should at least burn them to help him out a bit.”

“How often do they come to Hogwarts for him?”

“Every breakfast and lunch, but not at dinner.”

“We’ll start tomorrow. Do they even come on weekends?”

“Sometimes.”

“We’ll see him, if he’s in the Great Hall at dinner.”

“If not?”

“We’ll see him when we can.”

we landed on the pitch, we put away our wings. We went to our next class. Potter was there. He spoke to no one as usual. When the Gryffindors tried to hex him in the halls, he was able to evade their hexes. What he could not evade hit and damaged the surrounding walls. We saw him leave. Where, we were not sure. This continued for the rest of the weekend. We didn’t know where he slept, but we knew that it wasn’t in our dorm. We also knew he did not eat with us. It didn’t matter.

. . . . . .

After I saw Draco meet with my head of house thanks to my invisibility cloak, I decided to make myself harder to find. I took to eating in different unused rooms of the castle. The only ones who knew where I was were Zerxes and Dobby. Dobby made sure that I always had food. He brought food to Xerxes from time to time so she wouldn’t have to always hunt. The howlers came again the next morning when I was in the Great Hall. Some of the Slytherins burned them before they could go off. The other houses looked furiously at Slytherin House. As I walked through the halls, there was a group of 3 boys. They tried to go after me.

They failed. I knew by their whispered conversation that they were Ron and his friends from Gryffindor. Hermione said nothing to defend me or to try to stop them. On October 2, I responded to Sirius’s letter. I lied a bit. I told him that everything here at Hogwarts was going well. I told him that though I was in Slytherin, I still had friends. On October 15, the 2 schools arrived after lunch. We were given the afternoon off to meet them.

. . . . . .

It was October 15. All of us at Hogwarts were outside waiting for the 2 other schools to show up. A few minutes later, we saw a huge carriage land in front of us. We saw several boys and girls leave the carriage after their headmistress had one of said students put the stairs down. She came up to our headmaster and shook his hand.

After 5 minutes, Hagrid was told how to deal with the Pegasi who flew the carriage. He took them with him. A few minutes later, a ship came out of the black lake. We saw as a group of boys and their high master came up to us. Our headmaster made introductions thanks to a sonorous charm.

“Students and staff, the people who arrived via the huge carriage are from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Their Headmistress is Olympe Maxime; let us welcome them to Hogwarts!”

We all clapped and cheered. He continued.

“Now to introduce the second group of students. They are all from Durmstrang Institute. Their High Master is Igor Karkaroff; let us welcome them to Hogwarts!”

All of us clapped and cheered for a second time. The 2 schools bowed at us in respect. We mingled, until it was dinnertime.

. . . . . .

Fleur, the 6 other Veela, and I noticed an untrained Veela in our midst. We approached him to talk.

“Hello. The 8 of you are from Beauxbatons?”

“We are.”

“You know what I am?”

“We do. Have you been trained at all?”

“No, other than not blowing up anything around me. I taught myself to fly.”

“We can join you in the air after dinner.”

“That’s fine. Who are you all; anyway?”

“I am Fleur Delacour.”

“I am Gabriel. These are my friends. They have names, but they are rather shy.”

“That’s fine. I am Draco Malfoy.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Draco.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

“We wish to talk to other students to get to know them.”

“Go on. I’ll meet you all during dinner.”

“We look forward to it.”

They left. Blaise came up to me.

“Hey, Draco. Who were they?”

“They’re what I am. I will be meeting them after dinner. They’re fully trained, I think.”

“Good, very good. Where’s Potter?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest with you.”

“I know he was with us, as the 2 schools got here. He took off.”

“I don’t disagree. Here come new people. Let’s say hi.”

We saw 4 people come up to us. Their leader introduced himself.

“I am Viktor Krum. The 3 who are with me are Andrey, Asen and Chavda. Did you 2 happen to see the elf prince?”

“The what?”

“Did you happen to see the elf prince? We thought we’d sensed him, but this school’s magic users are playing hell with our senses.”

“Who is the elf prince?”

“We don’t know. Maybe our head of house might know.”

“Where is he?”

“We think he’s in the school. Do you want us to get him?”

“No. We’ll meet with you after dinner. If it is alright?”

“I have a meeting after dinner. Can Blaise meet with you and our head of house?”

“That’s acceptable. We look forward to meeting with you, Blaise.”

“As do I, Viktor, Andrey, Asen and Chavda.”

The 3 schools mingled until dinner. After dinner was over, I went to the Quidditch Pitch with the 8 Veela. We flew high into the air, so we’d be completely alone.

“Hello again, Draco.”

“Hello, Fleur, Gabriel and your friends. You have questions for me?”

“We do. When did you get your creature inheritance?”

“Back in June.”

“So you’re a new Veela?”

“Yes, Gabriel.”

“For a new Veela, you’ve got very good control of your fire ability. We will work with you when we can.”

“I’ll be sure that this doesn’t interfere with my classes.”

“We can do this on the weekend, if it makes it easier.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Fleur. What’s this going to cost?”

“Nothing, Draco. Consider this extending international friendship.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

We flew around the pitch for a few more minutes. We landed. They went to their carriage, I went to my dorm in Slytherin.

. . . . . .

After dinner, I went with the 4 people to my head of house’s office. He let us in quietly. After we entered, he warded the door after closing it.

“Welcome, Blaise. Who are the 4 people with you?”

“Their names are Viktor, Andrey, Asen and Chavda.”

“The 4 of you are wearing glamours as I am?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Potions Master Snape, Head of Slytherin House. I know the 4 of you are not human at all.”

Before they could say anything, I saw something that made my mouth open in shock. My head of house was an elf like Potter. I saw as the 4 people drop their glamours. They were also elves.

“Interesting. Why are the 4 of you here?”

“We were wondering if you knew who the elf prince is...”

“The prince of spirit or balance?”

“Yes, sir. You’re the elf of fire?”

“I am, Chavda. You’ll keep who the prince of balance is to yourself, if I call for him?”

“Yes, sir.”

I made a specific signal. Potter came out of the corner of the room. As soon as the 4 saw him, they went to where he was, and kneeled in front of him.

“Our Prince! It has been centuries since we’ve seen one of your kind.”

“Viktor, right?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Were the 4 of you looking for me?”

“Yes, your majesty. We will be your guards while you’re here, if you’ll let us.”

“I shall between classes and during meals. Do you all stay on your ship?”

“We do, but since we’re all above the age of majority, the High Master can’t do anything if we leave.”

“We shall keep your secret, your majesty.”

“Always, until our dying day.”

“Does our majesty want food?”

“No, Asen. I had food before I was called here by my head of house. Yes, I knew you’d be here, Blaise.”

“How?”

“My secret.”

“I understand, I won’t pry, Potter.”

“Thanks, Blaise. May I be excused, sir?”

“Yes, Potter. Do try to get sleep.”

“I do sleep, sir, just not in the Slytherin dorm.”

I nodded at him. He went under his cloak and left the office quietly. The 4 also left. Blaise stayed with me to talk.

“So Potter’s an elf prince?”

“No, Blaise, he’s the eldest elf prince of the world. He’s not been seen for 600 years.”

“Damn, and you’re part of his group? Like Earth, wind and Fire?”

“You know who they are?”

“I do listen to some Muggle music. Everyone who’s anyone knows who they are.”

“Aren’t you a Pureblood?”

“Yes, sir. I do have half-blood friends in Slytherin. Nice pointy ears.”

“Thanks. Potter has his own body guards, lucky bastard...”

“That, he is.”

“Draco found Veela to train him.”

“I was worried about him. He’s got excellent control for a new Veela, but his parents can teach him only so much.”

“True, very true. How did Potter get in here?”

“His secret, Blaise. If he trusts you enough, he’ll tell you. Don’t pry.”

“I won’t pry. I don’t want to end up like the weasel, weaselette and Granger.”

“Good point. You should go to your dorm room to sleep. It is curfew.”

“Good night, sir.”

“Good night, Blaise.”

I watched as he took off. I put my glamour back on. I was glad that Potter had protectors that weren’t just in Slytherin House.

. . . . . .

It was late at night. Xerxes and I were in the forest nearby my favorite tree. After a few minutes, we saw a huge green snake. I thought I recognized it for some reason. She came towards us slowly. Xerxes slithered onto the floor and grew until she was bigger than Nagini.

. . . . . .

** “Holy fuck! You’re huge!” **

** “This is my true size. I made myself smaller so I could be with you to help you not get killed.” **

** “Thanks, Xerxes.” **

** “Sure, Harry.” **

** “ ** ** Nagini, why are you here? Are you going to eat me, kill me, or use me as a chew toy?” **

** “No to all of those, Harry.” **

Nagini slithered towards me slowly. I was sitting with my back against the tree. She stopped in front of us. She bowed and spoke to my snake.

**“He is yours, my queen?” **

** “You’re what now; Xerxes?” **

** “I’m the queen of snakes.” **

** “She has a point. I won’t hurt him, your highness.” **

** “Why are you here?” **

** “I need his help. My bonded master is not in his right mind.” **

** “What do you mean?” **

** “When I met him, he was a child. He wanted to introduce Muggleborns to this world earlier in their lives. He didn’t want to kill them at all. His change into the megalomaniac we all know happened before he was fully grown.” **

** “Why; Nagini?” **

** “I don’t know, and I was unable to help him. All I know is he made several Horcrux things that split his soul and destroyed his sanity.” **

** “He did what?” **

** “You heard me, Snake King. I know where they are. There’s one here, I need you to get it and give it to me.” **

** “You know where the others are?” **

** “Yes. You destroyed one 4 years ago when you killed the Serpent King.” **

** “The diary?” **

** “Exactly. The others can help. How, I don’t know. Will you help me bring my bonded master back; Snake King?” **

** “Will said master be a killer and dark lord?” **

** “Not at all.” **

** “I shall help you get the missing Horcruxes. When will you be back?” **

** “In a few days, Snake King.” **

** “Why do you call me Snake King; Nagini?” **

** “You slayed the King of Serpents, so the title passes to you.” **

** “Interesting. Did you know this, Xerxes?” **

** “No, I honestly didn’t.” **

** “Will you let me sniff him, your highness?” **

** “Why; Nagini?” **

** “This way I can know not to fear him.” **

** “Sure, Nagini. If you try to bite him, your life is forfeit.” **

** “I understand, your highness.” **

I watched as Nagini came over to my face. She ran her tongue through my hair gently. She licked my face, but didn’t go into my mouth, thank god.

**“Yuck, snake spit with venin...” **

** “Hey! I didn’t poison you, Harry.” **

** “Still, snake spit...” **

Xerxes flicked her tail at Nagini. It slammed against her side hard.

**“Damn, that hurt. What was that for; your highness?” **

** “You slobbered all over my master! So I spanked you!” **

** “I’m sorry, your highness. I won’t do it again...”**

**“She’s only kidding, Nagini. You didn’t poison me, I know that. As for the slobber comment, it was funny.” **

** “That, it was, Snake King.” **

Nagini slithered over to me. Her head was under my chin. I touched her on the back of her neck. She glowed blue for 20 seconds. I sensed something covering her scales. I had no idea what I’d just done for her.

**“Xerxes, what did I just do?” **

** “You gave her the gift of protection from any predators in this forest. Think of it as flexible armor or a barrier. If she didn’t have this, if enough spiders attacked her, they could kill her. Not thanks to their poison, but thanks to their numbers. There’s only one of her, and many of them.” **

** “That makes sense, Xerxes. And by the spiders, you mean the Acromantulas?” **

** “Yes. That word is so hard for me to say.” **

** “Enjoy whatever I did for you, Nagini.” **

** “How did you do this; Snake King?” **

** “Instinct, Nagini. I’ll see you later.” **

** “See you later, Snake King.” **

She slithered away quickly. As she left, Xerxes hissed out for her to leave, get the hell out, march, mush, hop to it. The last 3 were funny since Nagini had no feet to march, mush, or hop to it with. After we could no longer see her, we spoke before I went to sleep.

**“Thanks for watching out for me, when Nagini came to see me.” **

** “Sure, Harry. It is my job.” **

** “Why did you tell her to mush and hop to it?” **

** “Those 2 sayings were funny. I’ve heard them when I’ve traveled through the school to hunt for food.” **

** “You have?” **

** “Yes.” **

** “Interesting. How is it that I’m warm?” **

** “I have my own magic when I’m this big. I don’t have it when I’m small, like I was, when you first met me.” **

** “Nice. You’re so warm. You and Dobby are my only friends...” **

** “I know we are. Sleep well, my bonded Snake King.” **

** “Sleep well, my Snake Queen.”**

I felt her coils wrap around me in protection. Her head was on my stomach. I lay in her warmth and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

It is October 1. The leaf I had in my mouth unstuck itself before I got up. After breakfast, Sirius met me along with Narcissa.

“Good morning, Lucius.”

“Good morning, Narcissa and Sirius. Sirius?”

“Yes, Lucius?”

“I have an update on the Peter situation.”

“Go on.”

“He was put to death 2 days ago. Albus knows nothing.”

“Speaking of Albus, has he gone to see his brother?”

“No, not yet. He has no time. Not with the Triwizard Tournament coming up.”

“God damn. I forgot about that. I hope my pup’s not entered into it.”

“I don’t think he will be. But Albus might try something...”

“If he does, someone or something will stop him, I hope.”

“As do we, Sirius.”

“Lucius; how did you keep the Daily Profit away from the Peter issue?”

“It is called Malfoy money and an unbreakable vow that Mrs. Skeeter had to agree to.”

“She might have, but the editor did not. Or did he?”

“But of course he did. Isn’t that right, Narcissa?”

“Yes, Lucius.”

“What the hell did you 2 do?”

“O, I just promised the director of the Profit a bit more cash if he laid off the Peter situation originally. But it didn’t work.”

“So you did what?”

“I took him to one of the rooms of the Leaky Cauldron and licked his small cock until he nearly passed out in pain.”

“Damn. That must’ve been hot...”

“It was. Do you want to see the memories, guys?”

“Later. I want to finish my Animagus transformation, if I can, today.”

“We can. I was able to go to Grimmauld place and get the missing ingredients.”

“Thanks, Sirius. We don’t have them here; Narcissa?”

“No, Lucius. I checked.”

“How long will it be until I can transform; Sirius?”

“It should be ready in an hour or so. It will take a week or 2 before you can find your animal. You have to meditate and focus for those 2 weeks. We’ll do it here.”

An hour later, I was directed to a specific area on the floor. I smelled incense as soon as I entered a circle. After 10 minutes, I was deep in a trance. It took 2 weeks of constant work on my part to find my animal. Every day I’d meditate for 2 hours. By October 16, I finally found my animal. After breakfast, I went back into the circle with Narcissa and Sirius watching over me.

I felt my body rearranging itself into my Animagus form. After 35 minutes, I was on all fours. Sirius smiled and petted my head gently after I crawled into his lap.

“Oo, shiny! So very shiny! You’re one hell of a beautiful fox. Don’t you think so, Narcissa?”

“Can you get him to come to where I am, so I can pet him?”

“I should be able to, but he’s shy.”

I put him down. He ran over to Narcissa who was on the couch. She picked him up gently and kissed his head and playfully bit his pointy ears. She put him down. I transformed into Padfoot and flicked him with my tail as a sign that I wanted to play. We ran around the room for a few minutes. We ran through Malfoy Manner, and out to the back gardens.

As I saw the 2 leave Malfoy Manner, I decided to join them in my own Animagus form. Lucius as a silver fox was adorable as all hell.

I transformed when I left the back and ran after Sirius. I was a white Bengal Tiger. I jumped and landed on his back. He was bigger than I was, but I could outrun him. After 5 minutes, he threw me off.

. . . . . .

I saw something coming at Lucius in one hell of a hurry. It jumped over him and landed on my back. Whatever it was was heavy. I managed to run for a few minutes. I threw it off. When it landed, I saw a white Bengal Tiger in front of me.

Since I still had my mind, I went over to it and sniffed it curiously. After a few seconds, I smelled Narcissa’s perfume. She went over to Lucius in his fox form and sniffed him gently. He licked her ear. She petted his back with her tail. After a few seconds, we transformed back into humans and went back to the drawing room to talk.

“That was fun. Thanks for not hurting me, Narcissa and Sirius.”

“You were adorable as a 2-tailed fox, Lucius.”

“That, you were. You’re heavy in your cat form, Narcissa.”

“It took you some time to notice I was on your back, Sirius. You threw me bloody far.”

“I’m sorry if I hurt the kitty...”

“The kitty’s fine. She did land on all fours. Do you like your Animagus form, Lucius?”

“Yes, I do, to be honest with the 2 of you. I think I can grow bigger and shrink back to the size I was.”

“Interesting. Narcissa?”

“Yes, Sirius?”

“Why do you look like you want to hunt something?”

“I’m going off to Hogwarts to visit Remus. Will you 2 be alright here?”

“Yes, Narcissa. Do ask him if he enjoyed the show between you and Severus, won’t you?”

“Will do, Lucius and Sirius. I won’t be back until October 18. I will check up on Draco while I’m there.”

“Have a good time, Narcissa.”

“The 2 of you do as well.”

She took off. It was after lunch time.

. . . . . .

When I landed nearby the Hogwarts main gates, Hagrid said nothing as he let me in. He did have a class to teach, as did Remus. I went to Remus’s class under a disillusionment charm. I stayed there until he went off to dinner. After dinner, I followed him to his quarters.

“Good evening, Remus.”

“Narcissa? When did you get here?”

“Before lunch, my darling. How are you liking it here?”

“Good so far. How’s Lucius?”

“He’s doing well, my love. Is this room warded?”

“To hell and back, my dear.”

“Good. Please don’t get mad, but the betrayer of the Potters is dead.”

“Sirius is dead? You had Padfoot killed?”

“No. Does the name Wormtail ring a bell?”

“That bloody bastard! He did it?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have proof?”

“Not yet. You’ll have to...”

I watched as his eyes started to glow.

“I’ll have to what?”

“Are you Moony or Remus?”

“Who do you think I am?”

“I’d say Moony. You’re more dominant.”

“You lie! Sirius betrayed the Potters and killed Peter!”

“No, he did not.”

“I’m going to fuck you roughly, then we’ll talk about this issue.”

“Fine, Moony. Do your worst. Just don’t kill me.”

“You won’t die, Cissy. You’ll just not be able to walk tomorrow morning.”

“I look forward to it, then.”

He said nothing. He banished my clothes, stripped and we got onto the bed.

. . . . . .

I kissed her deeply. We played tonsil hockey to see who was dominant and who would be submissive. I won this time, though it took 10 minutes. After I showed her my dominance, I licked and bit down on her neck. I didn’t use my canines, but I did leave 2 love bites on either side to remind her who she belonged to. I presented her my hard and throbbing cock. She licked up and down on it as if it was a lollypop. After a few minutes, she stopped, since I was about to cum.

She wanted me to cum inside of her cunt or ass, not in her mouth, this time. I had her get on all fours like my submissive bitch. She did so. I licked up and down her cunt and bit her ass cheeks until she screamed and tried to push me off.

“Please no more pain, Moony, please!”

“Fuck off, my submissive bitch! You love the pain I give you, as long as I leave no marks!”

“But Moony, I need to go back home.”

“When?”

“Sunday night. Draco will see or know something’s wrong...”

“No, he won’t. I can assure you of that.”

“Fine, fine, just don’t transform.”

“I can’t, I’m not an Animagus, unlike some people I know.”

“Good. Your knot would’ve hurt if you were a pretty puppy...”

“I’m a what now?”

“You’re my pretty puppy. Now fuck me and show me how much anger you have inside you...”

I licked her and made her scream as she came. Before she could say anything else, I brutalized her with my cock for an hour.

Every few minutes, I’d move from her cunt to her willing ass. Every time I moved, she came and came all over my hands. When I was in her ass, my hands were brutalizing her GSpot and clit. After I came for the final time in her ass, I made it so she couldn’t cum. After I pulled out, I licked her GSpot until she nearly passed out because of the pleasure. She was allowed to cum in my mouth.

She passed out in exhaustion. I did not pass out, but I did curl up behind her and held her as she slept.

. . . . . .

The next morning was a Friday. I woke up and screamed out in pain. My cunt and ass hurt thanks to all the fucking Remus had done to me the night before. After a few minutes, the pain went away somehow. Remus smiled at me.

“Good morning, my love.”

“Good morning, my dear. Did you enjoy last night?”

“Yes, I did. How did you take the pain away?”

“Magic, dear. Seriously, it was a spell I’d read about, but never used until now.”

“I’ll go to the school nurse to be sure that I’m fine. Will you come with me?”

“Yes, then we can head off to breakfast.”

She nodded. We got dressed and took off. When we got to the hospital wing, she was just waking up.

“Good morning, Narcissa and Remus. Why are you here?”

“Um, you see, last night...”

“The 2 of you had intercourse?”

“We what?”

“You had intercourse; you fucked her, you...”

“We get the point, Madam Pomfrey. We didn’t know you knew so much about sex...”

“I’ve been working here for 20 years. I know what to watch for. You’re not the first 2 who’ve come in glowing so much.”

“We’re glowing, Madam Pomfrey?”

“Yes, Narcissa. I’ll quickly scan the 2 of you. Now, please lay on the beds and strip.”

“Oo, we can have one more session, my dear.”

“No you may not, Remus. Do so and I’ll stun the 2 of you. This is my hospital wing, not a bloody broom closet. Try the puppy dog eyes look, and I’ll transfigure you into a poodle!”

“Damn, someone needs to get laid!”

I said nothing to Remus’s last remark. I did stun the 2 as soon as they lay on the beds to be on the safe side. I quickly scanned them, after banishing their clothes to my quarters. There were no injuries that couldn’t be hidden by clothes or magic. There was no internal damage from what Remus had done to Narcissa last night.

I woke them up after I put their clothes back on.

“What just happened to us?”

“I stunned you, to be sure that you did not get up to any interesting and unspeakable things, while I was here.”

“I’m an angel puppy, Madam Pomfrey!”

“You are not, Remus, you’re an angel puppy with horns!”

“Narcissa, keep a tight leash on this one...”

“I always do, Madam Pomfrey. How close is it to breakfast? If I don’t feed him, he’ll whine!”

“Hey!”

“It is true, Remus!”

“Meh!”

“To answer your question, you have an hour until breakfast. If you want, I can have it delivered to your quarters.”

“That would be wonderful, Madam Pomfrey, thank you.”

I smiled at the two, as they took off arm in arm. Young love was so adorable.

. . . . . .

After a few minutes, we arrived back in Remus’s quarters. We noticed 2 huge plates of breakfast on a table. While we were eating, we talked.

“Thanks for last night, Remus.”

“Sure, Narcissa. Now what was this about Peter?”

“Officially, he died a few days ago. He was found thanks to the Weasley twins.”

“Interesting. So Sirius didn’t betray the Potters?”

“Not at all.”

“Why was he sent to Azkaban?”

“Albus sent him there, so Harry could be abused and killed. He did not want him to be raised with love and affection.”

“How do you know this?”

“Rumors that I’ve heard from the underground. I do believe they’re true.”

“You trust your sources, Narcissa?”

“They’re not my sources, they’re Lucius’s sources.”

“Has Madam Pomfrey looked at the boy?”

“She has.”

“And?”

“Before his change, he was small and looked malnourished.”

“Now, he doesn’t from what I can see. My cub looks so strong and healthy.”

“This is true. I’m sorry to cut this short, but you do have to go and start being a professor, Remus.”

“Will you be here?”

“Not today. I’m going back home to check up on Lucius and your friend. I want to be sure they’re fine.”

“Will you be back?”

“Yes. After dinner, I’ll meet with Draco.”

“I’m glad you had fun last night.”

“I’m glad you didn’t howl out as you came.”

I smirked at Narcissa and took off, as did she.

. . . . . .

When I got back to Malfoy Manner, I looked for the 2. They weren’t in the drawing room as usual. I went through each room of the house. When I got to Lucius’s wing, I noticed his door was closed. I knocked gently.

“You may come in, Narcissa.”

I entered the room quietly. I saw Rita Skeeter about to begin an interview with Lucius and Sirius. Sirius told her about his time in Azkaban. He showed her the memories of Harry’s past after she swore an oath not to show them to anyone else, or she’d be obliviated. She was stunned that the Hero of the Wizarding World was treated so badly. All she’d say is she relied on an anonymous source for the memory fragments she put into pictures.

She did not give information as to what charms were used, what she did say was that there were charms on the house where he formally lived that caused the family he was with to hate him. After 3 hours, the interview was over. She said she’d print the article after Albus was informed about Peter’s death, after the kids had gone back home from Hogwarts, this way Harry wouldn’t have to deal with the collateral damage it would cause.

After the interview, we had lunch. Rita ate with us, since she was on our side, not Albus’s. She promised not to do any sort of reporting on Harry without Sirius’s permission. She left after congratulating him on his freedom. I took off back to Hogwarts. I sat in on my other true mate’s class which was potions. I watched as the Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years made the Draught of Peace.

The Potter boy worked on his own. I noticed that he and Draco had shields around their work stations. I wondered why this was, until I watched as 3 Gryffindors tried to throw ingredients into their cauldrons. I thought that Potions Master Snape wouldn’t catch them until the end of class, but I was wrong.

“Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas! 30 points each from Gryffindor, and detention for the next week, with me!”

“But sir...”

“Do you want me to double the point loss?”

“But Potter and M...”

“Ron, shut up!”

“Hermione, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I’ll be on your side when you and your 2 friends don’t cost us points! Slytherin’s going to win the house cup!”

“But, Potter and Malfoy...”

“They don’t matter! I’m so gone!”

She stormed out of the room, leaving the 3 to their fate. I watched him rip the 3 a new one. I smirked. They truly deserved it. If this would’ve happened to any of the younger kids in any house, they would’ve been dead. What ingredient didn’t matter. What did matter was that they tried to deliberately sabotage someone else’s work. Their head of house would do nothing for them, not if I had anything to say about it. The class ended. Everyone left. After dinner, I had Draco and his head of house come with me. Potter came with us, as did Minerva.

“Welcome, Draco, Lady Malfoy, Harry and Minerva. I know why everyone’s here.”

“You might, but I don’t know why I’m here, Severus and Lady Malfoy.”

“Honestly you don’t, Minerva? You don’t know what 3 of your students tried to do to Draco and Potter?”

“They tried to hex them?”

“No, Minerva. They deliberately tried to sabotage their potion earlier today.”

“Is this why my house is down 90 points?”

“Yes, Minerva. I’ve given them a week of detention with me.”

“Add on to their detention.”

“How much time?”

“Another week to be served with Argus!”

“Good, Minerva. Won’t the headmaster try to overturn this?”

“If he tries, Lady Malfoy, I’ll rip the old fossil a new one.”

“You have always had my respect, Minerva. Your decision just now cemented it.”

“Thanks, Severus.”

I smiled at Minerva. Draco, Lady Malfoy and I took off back to Slytherin House. Potter went somewhere else. Where, I did not know. Minerva went back to her house to rip the 3 Gryffindor students a new one. How I wished I could be there to watch, but no, hopefully she’d be kind enough to share.

. . . . . .

When we got to Slytherin House, his roommates were not in. This gave my son and I time to talk.

“Draco, how is Hogwarts for you so far?”

“It is going well, mother. Potter is making sure we win the house cup this year.”

“Why did he not say anything at all?”

“I am not sure, mother. It was his idea to put up the shields around our work stations. I hope that Minerva rips the 3 fuckers a new one...”

“Language, dragon!”

“I’m sorry, mother. You know what I mean.”

“I do indeed. You talking like a common plebeian will make us look bad. Please do try not to do so again, if you can help it.”

“I’ll do my best, mother.”

“That’s all I can ask. I know you sent a gift as did Blaise. Do you know if it was received?”

“I do not know, mother. You know my feelings on my possible mate.”

“Have your feelings changed?”

“Yes, sort of. I know who I’d like as a mate besides Blaise.”

“O?”

“Maybe Potter. He’s one hell of a prodigy and his pointy ears...”

“Someone’s in love, that’s so adorable...”

“Mother!”

“Did you just blush, my little dragon?”

“No, I did not!”

“Yes, you did. My little dragon’s in love! Yes he is! Yes he is!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. Have the others tried to hex him?”

“They have, but we’ve defended him, if it happened around us.”

“What about when you were not around him?”

“I know he’s sent several students from the 3 other houses to the hospital wing.”

“Do try to get to know him.”

“I’ll try my best, mother.”

“Good boy, little dragon!”

“Mother!”

“Teasing you is so fun, seriously, I’m glad that your time at Hogwarts is going well.”

“Are you going home, mother?”

“No, Draco. I’m going to sleep with my 2 mates.”

“Have fun with that, mother.”

“O, I shall.”

I took off. Severus and Remus met me in his quarters. We changed into nightclothes. I wore one of Severus’s shirts. We kissed each other good night and slept in a puppy pile.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the night after the 2 schools came to Hogwarts. After my mother left the dorm, Blaise came into the room. It was still early. We both lay on my bed with the curtains closed. There were repelling and silencing charms on them. There was also that ward that Potter had used when he used to sleep in the dorm with us. Crab and Goyle were, I wasn’t sure of the where. Same for Potter.

“Hey, Draco. Who was that who just left your room? Do you have a younger sister I don’t know about?”

“Blaise, seriously?”

“That can’t be your mother. She looks too hot to be, her...”

“That’s my mother, not my younger sister. I’m so glad that those 3 are going to be in detention for 2 weeks. Hopefully this teaches them not to go after us.”

“Hopefully, but with them, who knows.”

“This is true. My mother’s mean...”

“O?”

“She said I was adorable.”

“Why?”

“Because I told her that I wouldn’t mind if Potter was my mate. She made me blush!”

“That’s rare. Can I see the memory?”

“Can it wait until she’s gone?”

“That’s a fair compromise.”

“We’ll meet on October 19 after dinner. Find an abandoned classroom. Where the hell is Potter anyway?”

“I don’t know, to be honest with you. I’d thought I’d seen something nearby the Forbidden Forest, but I’m not sure.”

“I wouldn’t blame him if he’s there. It is one of the places where most students won’t go unless they have no other choice.”

“That’s damn true.”

“Let’s sleep, the 2 others are on their way.”

“Sure. Together?”

“If you don’t mind...”

“Not at all.”

We both slept.

. . . . . .

After Severus allowed us to leave his office, I left to be nearby the Forbidden Forest. I felt safer there, than I did in the castle. That says allot, considering the Forbidden Forest is dark and dangerous. Before we slept, Xerxes returned to her normal size. She and I were near a tree which was as close to the forest as we could get.

** “How are you doing; Harry?” **

** “Fine, Xerxes. I’m glad those 3 idiots are getting 2 weeks of detention.” **

** “What is detention?” **

** “It is where you have to be with one or more professors to try to correct your behavior.” **

** “Have you been eating, Harry?” **

** “Yes, Xerxes. Dobby brings me food, no matter where I am. He does not get you food?” **

** “O, he does. I just wanted to be sure you were eating. If you don’t eat, you’ll feel sleepy and really hungry, you can’t afford that right now.” **

** “I’ll keep up with my food intake.” **

** “Thank you.” **

** “You’re welcome, Xerxes. Have you seen Nagini around here?” **

** “I have not. Do you want me to try looking for her?” **

** “Not right now. Let her come to us.” **

** “We should sleep, though I don’t have to get up early tomorrow.” **

** “Yes, you should sleep. I’ll always be here to protect you.” **

I nodded at her and fell asleep in her warm coils. Nothing interesting happened until October 31. After dinner, the headmaster spoke.

“Welcome one and all to the choosing of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. During the last 24 hours, many of you from all 3 schools who are 17 years of age put your names into the Goblet of Fire. In a few seconds, the names of the champions for the schools will be chosen. Do keep in mind if you’re chosen, it is a magically binding contract that will last until the tournament is over.”

The whole hall erupted in cheers. I could care less, as long as I’m not chosen to die, or get injured severely. The headmaster continued after a piece of parchment flew from the Goblet of Fire and into his hand. It was surrounded by red flames.

“The champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is, Fleur Delacour!”

The whole of Beauxbatons cheered for their champion as did the other 2 schools. After a few minutes, the headmaster continued. He snatched up another parchment that flew from the Goblet of Fire. This was like the first.

“The champion for Durmstrang Institute is, Viktor Krum!”

The whole of Durmstrang cheered loudly as did Slytherin House. I was worried, why, I did not know. A third piece of parchment flew from the Goblet of Fire into the headmaster’s hand. It, like the last 2 was surrounded by red flames.

“The champion for Hogwarts is, Zacharias Smith!”

The whole of Hogwarts cheered. I did not. That pompous idiot would get himself either killed, or injured. He was all bark but no

bite. Another piece of parchment flew from the goblet into his hand. It was covered in blue flames, this was a bad sign.

“The second champion for Hogwarts is...”

Before he could continue, the parchment that was in his hand erupted into purple flames until it was reduced to ash. He looked furious for some unknown reason. Severus smirked at me from the staff table. Albus took off with his chosen champion as did the other 2 heads of their respective schools.

. . . . . .

I left the Great Hall in a towering rage. My carefully laid plan for the Slytherin boy failed! I don’t understand why it did. I know it had something to do with the purple flames that destroyed the paper before I could read it. Why this happened, I did not know. It did not matter for now. What mattered was, we did have a champion. Hopefully he would be good enough to not have us lose, seeing as we’re the hosting school. The meeting consisted of the 3 champions getting to know each other. The rules were laid out for the 3 schools, after they all agreed to them, the meeting ended. I went back to my office. The Sorting Hat started laying into me as soon as I closed the door. Fawkes wasn’t here, for now.

“Sucks to be you right now, doesn’t it; Albus?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the thing with the supposed 4th champion.”

“you know about that? What happened and why?”

“I know something you’ll never know, Albus...”

“How bloody fucking dare you! You’ll burn in Fiendfyre! How dare you destroy my carefully laid plans!”

“But I did nothing, Albus. Feel free to take your anger out on me, you idiot fossil!”

“I’m a what now?”

“You’re an idiot fossil that’s so far from the light that it isn’t anywhere near funny!”

“Fuck you and damn my carefully laid plans for being destroyed!”

“No, you won’t fuck me, ever. Don’t even try.”

I tried to blast the hat with a carefully concentrated blast of something that was very close to Hellfire, but once again the Elder Wand decided not to completely work for me. After 15 minutes, I stopped. I was very tired for some unknown reason.

“Tired, Albus? That’s my fault. I made the fire take more out of you than usual.”

“How?”

“I’m in the main ward scheme. You’re attached to it, so I have some control over your magic. This is why that interesting magical display didn’t do anything to me, or this office. You just powered the wards for some time. Hogwarts thanks you.”

“How fucking dare you! Get that boy up here so he can be compelled to compete.”

“You know that can’t be done. Did the Goblet of Fire go completely dead after the parchment flew from it?”

“Hell yes!”

“Then there go your plans. Leave that boy alone, or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Let me think of a suitable punishment for you. It won’t be right now.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so, and what I say goes.”

“Whatever. I’m going to rest.”

“We’ll talk soon, Albus.”

I watched as he stormed to his quarters. I smirked to myself. If only he’d leave the boy alone, none of this would be happening to him. O well, old dogs can’t learn new tricks sometimes. And he’s as old as they come.

. . . . . .

After the 3 champions left, Slytherin did as well. I signaled to Harry that I needed to talk to him alone. He followed me to my office.

“Good evening, Harry.”

“Hey, Severus. What happened back there?”

“That would be your magic. You did not want to be in the tournament, so the parchment that had your name turned to ash.”

“why did the headmaster look furious as he left the hall?”

“That, I’m not sure of, but do not worry, even if he wanted to, he can’t relight the Goblet of Fire, or change its decision.”

“That’s one thing I don’t have to worry about for this year.”

“This is true. May I ask where do you sleep? Why do you not eat with your house?”

“I sleep near the Forbidden Forest. I don’t eat with my house, because they don’t care about me, unless it makes them look good.”

“Are you sure about this; Harry?”

“Yes, Severus. My only friends are Xerxes and Dobby.”

“Dobby, the house elf that bound himself to you?”

“Yes. He’s the reason I get food.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Do you wish me to talk to Slytherin House on your behalf?”

“No, sir. Though I do thank you for the offer.”

“The offer will be available to you, if you ever need it.”

“Thank you, sir. I hope that pompous idiot who was chosen as our champion doesn’t make us look bad.”

“You and me both, Harry.”

I took off to the Forbidden forest to be with Xerxes.

. . . . . .

After Blaise and I got to the dorm, we talked. We were on his bed this time, not mine. We closed the curtains, put up silencing charms around us and around the area we were in. We also put up a repelling ward.

“Blaise? What do you think about what happened earlier?”

“The fact that a forth champion was almost chosen?”

“Yes.”

“It might have been interesting to have the other schools have 2 champions, to make the tasks more interesting to watch. I wonder who the champion would’ve been, and why the parchment was burned like that. Might it have been Potter?”

“That’s a maybe, considering his luck. He would’ve made a better champion than Smith. I know I’m arrogant, but...”

“You are? I didn’t know that, your highness...”

“O shut it, slave. As I was saying, I’m arrogant, but I can back up my skill with action if needed. Smith, not so much. Potter would’ve made the school look good, but we’ll never know what that would’ve been like.”

“that’s true. The other houses would’ve been pissed. Cedric looked murderous when Smith was chosen, but it was the goblet’s decision, not ours.”

“This is true. Where’s Potter anyway?”

“You want to go and hunt him down; Draco?”

“Not exactly. I know he sleeps somewhere, since he doesn’t look tired during his classes.”

“I don’t disagree. He must also get food from somewhere, since he doesn’t look hungry either.”

“Are you obsessed with Harry; Draco?”

“Of course not, Blaise.”

“O, but you are. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be asking so many questions about him.”

“Whatever. Hopefully this tournament goes well for us.”

“Hopefully it does.”

“Blaise? I was hoping that you and I could, have...”

“You want to have sex; Draco?”

“Yes, Blaise. I need it, as do you.”

“Do you want me to fuck you first? Or do you want to start things off?”

“You can fuck me first, Blaise, as long as I get to return the favor.”

“You can, Draco. Let’s prep each other so it doesn’t hurt. We’ve done this before.”

“O yes we have. Every time, it has been wonderful.”

“Keep in mind this won’t be like every other time. I won’t be nice and loving. I’ll be hard and brutal to you.”

“That’s fine, Blaise. Why have you not gone after others to sate your sexual urges?”

“I don’t know, Draco.”

“I’m ready for you, Blaise.”

“As am I, Draco.”

. . . . . .

Before we did anything, we stripped. Blaise kissed me deeply for a few minutes. As he was doing this, he was playing with my hardening cock. I returned the favor. After a few minutes, he deep throated my cock and licked me until I was about to cum. He presented me his cock so I could do the same for him. As I was licking him, he was spreading cold lube all over my ass. After a few minutes, he shoved me onto all fours and fucked me brutally with his first 2 fingers. After a few seconds, I saw stars.

“Fuck! Holy fuck!”

“Like that, Draco? Do you like it when I hit your prostate?”

“Fuck yes, Blaise! Fuck me with your huge cock! Make me scream!”

. . . . . .

I stopped fingering him, and drove harshly into his willing ass with my cock. Every thrust hit his prostate. He tried to move away 10 minutes into his brutal fucking. I wouldn’t have that, so I stopped and spanked him 10 times as hard as I could. He screamed out in pleasure Every time that happened. After I was done spanking him, I lubed up his ass and my cock and went back to fucking him. I flipped Draco so he was on top of me, riding me to my completion. My incubus was sated. It was now his turn to take his sexual frustration out on me. I would enjoy this, so very much.

. . . . . .

It was my turn to fuck Blaise. Though my ass hurt like all hell, I knew I needed the sexual release. He knew it would hurt. But he was ready for me. I lubed up my cock, then lubed up his ass. I first shoved my pointer finger into him. When I hit his prostate, he impaled himself onto my finger. He’d already cum, so he’d be fine. I added on 2 more fingers. I used the 3 to hit his prostate once again. After some more time, I entered him.

. . . . . .

I felt Draco’s cock enter my ass. He fucked me and scratched me. He knew I liked pain. I knew he did as well, but I didn’t scratch him when I fucked him. For 25 minutes, he pounded into me brutally. Not as hard as I’d done to him, but hard enough where I felt his sexual frustration leave him every time he came.

“You like that don’t you; my Blaise? You like how it feels to have your prostate hit?”

“Yes, my Draco! I love it! Fuck me harder!”

“Want me to spank you; Blaise?”

“Sure. I’ve not had you spank me, yet.”

“Yet, is the operative word there.”

. . . . . .

I stopped, pulled out and spanked him 12 times as hard as I could. I returned to fucking him.

. . . . . .

I felt Draco’s cock continue its pounding of my willing ass. We switched so I could ride him. I knew he was close to his final climax. I wanted him to shoot it up my ass. I loved it. After a few minutes, I felt his final blast of cum. We both cleaned the bed and slept in each others arms. The next day, Blaise and I woke up. We felt satisfied sexually, but we noticed that we were missing something. What it was, I was unsure of. Blaise and I knew we were more than likely mates, since we both had a sense of belonging that we got with no one else. After we took our first shower together, we went off to breakfast.

. . . . . .

Nothing interesting happened to me until November 13. My classes were like whatever. I ate and slept alone with only Xerxes and occasionally Dobby to keep me company. On November 10, I noticed that it was getting far too cold for me to stay out of my dorm at night. This was fine. I slept with Xerxes in my bed with the curtains drawn and the charms for silence and the ward for repelling others up.

I was happy that I was not the champion for Hogwarts. Since September when my hood was removed, the only features I hid were my body’s true height, and the fact that I had snake eyes. This took less magic than hiding my entire face. To everyone, I looked like I was still 5 foot 4 not 5 foot 8. The only one who knew what I truly looked like was Severus. I could trust him, since he was a fire elf.

On the morning of November 13, Xerxes told me that she wanted to stay in my bed, since the castle was too cold for her. She grew a bit bigger and burrowed herself under my blanket. My classes that day went well. Before dinner, I had a free period. As I was walking through the hall, I felt 4 stunners hit me from behind. I knew no more.

. . . . . .

After I made sure that the 4 stunners knocked Potter out, we dragged him into the nearest empty classroom and tied his hands to the floor. The rope had runes so he would be unable to use his magic. We watched him for a while. I wondered what race of elf he is, and why he’s not attracted to my sister. She wants him, but the feelings are not mutual. The why, we’d find out soon.

After a while, he started to wake up. We watched as his eyes opened. Before he could speak, Ginny forced his mouth open and pored Amortentia down his throat. She forced him to swallow it. She forced his mouth open again and pulled out a Muggle eye dropper. She put 3 drops of the truth serum into his mouth. After a minute, the 2 potions took effect.

“What is your name?”

“Harry Potter.”

“What was the monster in the Chamber of Secrets? And how did you kill it?”

“The monster was a Basilisk. I killed it using the sword of Godric Gryffindor.”

We knew that the serum had taken full effect. It is time to get answers and possibly to get my sister pregnant.

“Do you like my sister?”

“No, I do not.”

“Why not?”

“She’s not my type.”

“You don’t like redheads?”

“I like blonds and people with dark brown hair.”

“So you like Hermione or Luny?”

“Not at all.”

“If you don’t like them, but you say you like their hair colors, why do you not like my sister?”

“She doesn’t have the right equipment.”

“What do you mean?”

“She doesn’t have the right body parts.”

“So you’re telling me you’re a poof?”

“Yes.”

The next thing I know, Ginny shrieked and slapped his face.

“HOW DARE YOU LEAD ME ON LIKE THAT! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A SHIRT LIFTER!”

“I didn’t lead you on.”

“Why did you push me off your lap?”

“That should’ve been a sign that I didn’t want you, especially with how I ran up the stairs to get away from you.”

“It doesn’t matter. I have you now. I’ll get what I want.”

I stood up, brushed off my skirt and kicked him in the side. That was a silent signal for the other 3 to start beating and kicking him. I watched and smiled as this was happening. A while later, I watched as my brother ripped his shirt open. He saw a choker that he tried to remove, he could not. The longer his hands were on it, the more it stung him. He stopped because the pain was too much for him to deal with.

I banished the shirt to the corner of the room. I saw a leather bracelet on his wrist. This made me angrier. I tried to remove it, I got the same result as my brother. I didn’t hold it for as long as he had, so the pain was more bearable.

“Who gave you the bracelet and the choker?”

“I don’t know.”

“When did you get them?”

“On the night of my birthday. I didn’t open it until the next day.”

“You’re sure you don’t know who they’re from?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Little sister, if you’re done, you can watch as I take this poof’s innocence!”

“What about the other 2 boys? Will they join in?”

“I don’t think so, but it doesn’t matter. My cock should be enough. After I’m done taking his innocence, you can have your fun with him.”

“Good! This one will give me the next Potter heir! Then we’ll have to get married!”

“Yes! If he dies, we get his fortune!”

I banished his shoes, socks, pants and trousers. He was completely naked and open to me. Ginny cast a spell that got me rock hard instantly. I fucked Potter with abandon as hard as I could. I heard his screams and cries, they seriously turned me on. They did nothing for the 2 other boys. They stood behind us and watched. Ginny frigged her clit as I was raping Potter. As he screamed out, she came all over her hands and the floor. Every thrust in Potter’s ass made him bleed a bit more. A while later, I came for the final time. He was bleeding, that was fine.

I walked back over to Dean and Seamus to rest and recover. The 2 boys were horrified. They knew they could say nothing. All they could do was wait, until this ordeal was over.

. . . . . .

After Ron came, it was my turn. Potter hadn’t cum yet, I’d let him do me the honor of cumming inside of my cunt so I could have the next Potter heir or heirs. I tried to turn him on with my talented hands and mouth with no luck. Ron walked over to us and made him hard with his hands. I impaled my wet cunt onto his cock and rode him.

“No, Ginny! Please no!”

“Shut the fuck up and take your punishment, Potter!”

“But, I said you’re not my type! Please, no!”

Ron silenced him. I shoved a conjured baseball bat deep into his ass. This way if he got soft, I could use it to stimulate his prostate. I rode him until I noticed he was getting soft.

I shoved the bat in and out of his ass, until he got hard again. It didn’t matter that this was tearing him up inside, all that mattered to me was my pleasure. After a while, I felt something hot burn the inside of my cunt. If this was his form of cum, I wanted more of it. I was done cumming. I untied him. I put my clothes on as did Ron. He came back over and pulled him up by his hair.

“I hope you had fun, because I sure did. If your seed takes inside of my sister, we’ll force you to sign a marriage contract. After the heir or heiress is born, we’ll kill you and take your fortune for ourselves. We’ll make it look like an accident. The wizarding world will mourn your passing, but we’ll know the truth. You’re a broken toy that’s no longer innocent or wanted by anyone.”

I slammed his head onto the ground until he was knocked out. The 4 of us left back to the Gryffindor dorms to shower and hang out with our friends.

. . . . . .

After the 4 left, I was in insane amounts of pain thanks to Ron and Ginny. I wondered why Dean and Seamus did not get involved. It did not matter. I got my clothes from the far corner of the room, put them on, and ran to the astronomy tower. It was time for me to do what everyone wanted. It was time for me to die.

The war could go on for as long as Tom wanted it to. The people of Magical England could all die. It was no longer my problem. After a few minutes, I was at the top of the tower. It was silent, empty and brutally cold.

. . . . . .

Draco and I were in our common room. We had a free period to relax before dinner. I was kneeling in front of him. He was on a couch. I heard Draco hiss out in pain for 2 hours. I saw someone running to the tower after he calmed down.

“Draco, you have to go to the astronomy tower, now!”

“Why; Blaise?”

“If you don’t, the one whose there will die, and we’ll all regret it!”

“Will you wait here for me to return?”

“Always, my Draco, now mush!”

. . . . . .

I got off of my knees and ran through the halls of Hogwarts to the astronomy tower. When I got there, I didn’t see anyone, until I got nearby the edge, where people would usually go to use their telescopes to see the stars. I saw a boy. He was tall, but I could see by his features that he was an elf.

. . . . . .

I heard someone come up behind me.

“Why are you going to jump? And who are you?”

“I’d ask the same of you. Are we alone?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Why am I going to jump? Why should I not? I have no friends here! My house who is supposed to be watching out for me has stopped giving a bloody fuck!”

“What house are you in? Why is there so much blood on your clothes?”

“Don’t worry about the why! Leave me here to die!”

“I think not! Turn around. I want to see who you are!”

“Must I?”

“Yes!”

I turned around. My eyes locked with the silver eyes I’d seen in my dreams. My mouth dropped in shock. Before he could come any closer, I put up a barrier to separate us.

. . . . . .

I looked deep into the emerald eyes I’d sketched every day this summer. God, the boy was hot and tall. I wondered why he looked short to everyone else but me.

“Before you jump, can we talk, Potter?”

“Malfoy? Your eyes, they’re so...”

“So what?”

“They’re so shiny and beautiful in the fallen snow.”

“You’re just saying that. And what the fuck is this barrier?”

“It is to keep us apart.”

I punched at the barrier a few times to see if I could physically break it. I could not. I fired off a few overpowered blasting hexes. I still couldn’t break it.

“Nice try, Malfoy.”

I looked down at Potter’s torn shirt. I thought I’d seen something that looked familiar.

“Can you come closer to me, Potter?”

He nodded his head and leaned closer to me. I saw the outline of the choker I’d sent so long ago. I smiled to myself.

“Harry?”

“I’m Harry now; Malfoy?”

“Yes. I’m Draco. You don’t have to keep calling me by my last name.”

“That’s fine, Draco. What did you want to know about the choker?”

“When did you get it?”

“The night of my birthday. Why does it matter?”

“It, uh...”

“Yes?”

“Who do you think it is from?”

“My mate, I think, but it doesn’t matter. I’m unclean. I’m not pure anymore.”

I turned away to face the sky. I wonder if it is going to hurt when I die, I hope it doesn’t. I hope I can see my parents again.

“Harry? What do you mean by you’re unclean?”

I turned to him to answer his question.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, nothing matters anymore.”

“If you die, I die as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you die, I lose a piece of myself. If you die, I’ll be alone.”

“I’ve always been alone. If I die, I’ll be back with family. You have family who is still alive. I don’t.”

“Do you remember the letter you received with the choker?”

“Yes. How do you know about it?”

“I just do. Do you remember what it said?”

“Yes. It said that I’d no longer be alone. There would always be someone watching over me, no matter how bad things got.”

“And you think what has gone on here proves the point of the letter?”

“It does.”

“Where were you earlier today? Where was Slytherin House earlier today?”

“What do you mean?”

“Never you mind, Draco. Why should I believe you if the one time I needed your help you weren’t there?”

“Have I broken a promise to you before tonight?”

“No, not unless you had no choice.”

“Exactly. Can you tell me what happened?”

“No. You can’t help me. No one can.”

“Yes, I can. You don’t have to talk about it now, but I’d be willing to help you.”

“Why?”

“I want to get to know you as more than a friend.”

“I’m broken. I’m not worth being with.”

“No, you’re not. You’re perfect.”

“Perfect for who?”

“You’re perfect for me.”

“I’ll never be perfect for anyone.”

“Dammit, Harry, I need you.”

“You need me; Draco?”

“Yes!”

“You might need me, but I need no one.”

“Harry, please come back with me. Please let me help you.”

“Can I trust you?”

“I’ll never leave your side.”

“What about the rest of Slytherin?”

“We’ll always be with you, Harry.”

“If you’re sure...”

“I am.”

“I’ll come back with you, Draco. Who is there now?”

“Just Blaise and I.”

I stepped forward with my right foot. I was about to step forward with my left foot when it slipped. I fell backwards towards the ground. I was happy. In a few seconds, I’d see my family again. Hopefully my death wouldn’t be painful.


	12. Chapter 12

As I saw Harry’s right foot go forward, I thought he’d be fine. I thought he’d come back to me, so we could get to know each other better. When I saw him fall, thanks to the slip of his left foot, my world ended. I screeched.

My wings came out of my back. I jumped off the astronomy tower. This is what birds must feel like when they’re leaving the nest. This is one hell of a way for me to know that I can fly properly and not die in the process. I flew down towards Harry faster and faster. He was flat on his back. I dove headfirst towards the ground. The wind pushed me towards him for some unknown reason. I watched as he slowed down. After a while, I was able to bring him into my arms. I almost lost him to death. I was almost incomplete and alone. I was glad I had another chance to prove myself to him. As soon as we landed, I carried him bridal style through the halls of Hogwarts until we got to the Slytherin common room. I signaled Blaise to come with us to our dorm room. Crab and Goyle were there, but fast asleep.

. . . . . .

I watched as Draco walked through the Slytherin common room. I followed him and the person he carried to our dorm room. After a few minutes, we entered. Draco woke him up.

“I need you to tell your snake to move so I can put you on your bed, Harry.”

“You brought Potter?”

“His name’s Harry, Blaise.”

I woke up for a few seconds. I hissed at Xerxes, she moved to the other side of the bed. Draco lay me back down. I passed out again.

After Harry passed out, Blaise and I stripped him carefully. We both smelled blood on his clothes. This was a bad sign.

“He was the one on the astronomy tower?”

“Yes, Blaise. I think the blood is coming from his ass.”

“What the fuck happened to him?”

“Maybe rape, if what I’m seeing is right.”

“That, and he got beat to hell.”

“Is anything broken?”

“I don’t think so. Do you have that balm that you use to heal injuries? He’s going to need it.”

“I do. Do you have Muggle Q-tips?”

“No, but I can conjure some”

“How...”

“Thank Tracy and some of her half-blood friends, Draco. We’ll need them to clean his ass, cock, and balls. His cock and balls are raw and red. His ass is no longer bleeding, but he’s in pain.”

“You can feel that; Blaise?”

“Yes, Draco. You can’t?”

“Not the pain, but I can smell the blood. Let’s hurry. What’s that on his wrist?”

“I think that’s my bracelet. You knew he wore your choker?”

“I did.”

“Why did you not tell me before now?”

“If I would’ve, you would have rejected him outright.”

“Maybe you’re right, Blaise. Here’s the balm. Where are the Q-tips?”

“Give me a few seconds. These clothes need to be burned.”

“That’s a given.”

Blaise took his clothes to the common room. No one was there. I heard as they were burned in the fireplace. He returned to the room a while later. Harry was still sleeping peacefully.

“That took some time, Blaise.”

“I know, Draco. Put him on his stomach so we can clean and heal his ass.”

“Those things are going to be fucking huge.”

“They’ll be soft, he’ll be fine.”

I gently rolled Harry over onto his stomach. Blaise conjured and enlarged the Q-tips. I summoned the balm from my trunk. I coated one of the Q-tips and cleaned the outside and inside of his ass carefully. As I was doing this, he whined, since the balm was cold. As soon as it got to room temperature, he moved towards the touch of the Q-tip since it was helping him, not hurting him. After a few minutes, I was done. I banished the Q-tip. Blaise carefully put him onto his back. I applied more of the balm to his inflamed cock and balls. He pushed himself towards the soothing sensation. As I was doing this, Blaise was healing his other injuries. After 45 minutes, we were done. He was still sleeping deeply.

We were furious not at him, but at those who dared to hurt our newly found mate. We were able to get into his trunk to get him a new pair of boxers. I gave him one of my pajama bottoms. Blaise gave him one of his tops that matched mine. This way he’d wear our clothes. We’d talk to him about anything he wanted to know.

. . . . . .

Hermione and I were in the Gryffindor common room working on a Herbology project. It was after dinner time. We thought we’d heard 4 people come through the room and get quick showers. After a few minutes, we heard Ron and Ginny come back to the common room and start boasting.

“This evening was fun, wasn’t it; Ginny?”

“You mean the braking of that Slytherin poof?”

“Exactly. I loved how he screamed when the 3 of us beat him to a bloody pulp. Then I raped him, until he bled.”

“Are you talking about Harry?”

“Shut it, Longbottom.”

“When I raped him with the bat, and he screamed out in pain, that was fun. How dare that boy not go out with me! It matters not! I’ll have his kid!”

“The 2 of you disgust me! Hexing him in the halls is one thing, but outright rape, how I wish I could be resorted! Any house would be better than this one! Godric must be rolling in his bloody grave! Our friendship is over! Fuck!”

“Neville; what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, Hermione! Continue ripping these 2 a new one! I have to go!”

“Go where?”

“I don’t know, but the pain is getting worse!”

“I’m going to be the next Mrs. Potter! The boy will have my heir or heirs! He, will...”

I walked up to Ginny and bitch slapped her. How dare she talk about Harry like that! How dare she and Ron take advantage of him like that! Before she could draw her wand, Hermione stunned and silenced her. As I walked out of the common room, I tripped over the couch and hit the wall that was closest to the door. After I exited the portrait hole, I ran through the halls of Hogwarts towards the dungeons. A few minutes later, I knocked on Professor Snape’s office door 3 times. After a minute, he opened the door. I looked up at him and said, “I need help...” I passed out.

. . . . . .

I brought Longbottom into my office, and lay him on the couch. After a few minutes, I saw as his body changed. He grew taller, lost his fat and grew pointed ears. Damn you Potter! I noticed the smell of blooming flowers during springtime around him. This is why he sucked at Potions. He could grow plants, but if he tried to cut them, it would hurt him. After a few minutes, his eyes opened.

“Ow! Bloody hell!”

“Language, Longbottom!”

“Professor? Where am I; and why do I feel different?”

“You feel different because you just got your inheritance.”

“My what?”

“Your inheritance. How did this all come about?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“Why not?”

“There are issues that are going on that should not have happened.”

“Let me guess; this involves Potter?”

“Yes. Members of my house...”

“Say no more. Is he still alive?”

“I sure hope so. Why am I an elf?”

“You, just like myself, are part of Potter’s future elven court.”

“You’re a fire elf; Professor?”

“I am. And you’re an elf of the earth.”

“How do you know?”

“It is a given, Neville. You are extremely good at Herbology. Plants love you. This is why you’re so bad at my class. You hate hurting plants, but you will cut them to an extent, if necessary.”

“That, I didn’t know.”

“I’ll show you how to glamour your face and body, so no one will know what you are.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

I fired off 2 spells. The first made his elven features completely disappear, the second made him look like he used to, when he was still human. As I was casting the spells, I mentally showed him what they felt like, so he could do this on his own. After a few seconds, he was fine.

“I’ll explain how you became an elf, if you want, Neville.”

“Thanks, Professor.”

“In your case, did something happen where you had to defend Potter’s honor?”

“Yes, sir. All I can say is 2 members of my house crossed a line that shouldn’t have been. I started ripping them a new one.”

“Did you do this from your heart? Or did this just happen because you felt like it?”

“It was from the heart. What was done shouldn’t have been. One of my other house mates is continuing where I left off.”

“I’ll let you go back; you know where my office is.”

“Yes, sir. Thanks for your help.”

I nodded. He took off. I wondered how many more elves Potter would have in his court and how they’d come to be. Would they be because of a magical inheritance like we both were? Or would they be made because they defended Potter? I’d hopefully find out soon. Potter will love having Longbottom as an elven court member. He is truly loyal and knows when to speak up.

. . . . . .

When I got back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was there alone. The others were nowhere to be found. She told me after I left, Ron begged her not to end their friendship. She told him that it would happen, though I was the only one who spoke up in Harry’s defense. Ginny was still silent. After a few minutes, he stormed off in a huff with Ginny being levitated in front of him.

Hermione told me that she was sorry she was such a bitch towards Harry. She didn’t hate him for being better than she was, but she had to make it seem so to keep up appearances, for Ron and Ginny. Now that those friendships were over, she didn’t have to worry. Getting him to believe her would be possible, but he wouldn’t make it easy on her, I was sure of that. I smiled at her. Her last statement if she stuck to it would earn his respect. We left to sleep in our respective dorm rooms. I spelled my curtains shut and put up a repelling ward around them. I would talk to Dean and Seamus the next day, if I could.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of November 14. I heard a series of whines and cries coming from Harry’s bed. I snapped up and walked over to his bed to try to wake him up and get him out of the nightmare. I tried to calmly talk to him, but that didn’t work. I summoned my pillow and threw it at Blaise’s head hard enough where he was startled into wakefulness.

“Good morning, Blaise.”

“Draco? Why are you waking me up so early?”

“I need your help with Harry. He’s in a nightmare that I can’t get him out of.”

“Bring him to my bed, I’ll enlarge it. Let’s see if one or both of us lying next to him helps him sleep better.”

I held Harry down gently while Blaise removed the blanket from his legs where he had gotten it tangled. I carried him to Blaise’s bed. I lay with him in my arms. He snuggled up to me like a scared kitty. I stroked his head and back gently. As I was doing this, Blaise came over to us, and lay behind him. He held him around his waist, as I petted his head and back. As we were doing this, he fell into a restful sleep.

. . . . . .

A few hours later, I got up. I had some memories of my time up in the astronomy tower, but not everything.

“Draco? What happened in the tower?”

“After you slipped, I flew down. I thought you were going to die. I thought you were going to leave me alone.”

“I’d never leave you, Draco. I didn’t know the snow would be that slippery. How did you know it was me?”

“Your emerald eyes. You are taller, why?”

“I am taller because this is how I truly look. Where’s everyone else?”

“They’re off somewhere in the castle. We’re alone, our area is warded.”

“Why did you not just let me die; Draco? I deserve it. I’m tainted, I’m unclean...”

“No you aren’t. After you nearly died, I rescued you and brought you here. What happened earlier?”

“I think I got hurt badly, but I think I got them back. I don’t want to talk about it, guys. I’m sorry...”

“We understand. Are you in any pain?”

“Not physically, but my soul hurts. I’ll tell you what happened; give me a few days to recover. Please...”

“Sure, Harry.”

“Blaise, you feel different. Draco, I know you’re the one with the silver eyes I’ve been dreaming about. Blaise, what are you?”

“I’m human, Harry.”

“No, you aren’t. You feel like some sort of creature of lust. When I awaken sometimes, I’ve got a huge hard-on.”

“That would be my fault, Harry.”

“He has a point, Blaise. You might as well show him.”

“Show me what?”

“You can stand up if you want.”

“I’m dressed?”

“Yes.”

I stood up in front of Harry. I took off my shirt. My wings came out, as did my tail.

“Holy fuck! You’re an Incubus?”

“How did you know; Harry?”

“Your wings are a dead giveaway. Nice tail.”

“Thanks.”

“As I was saying, Draco, I know you’re my mate. I’m fine with that, though I still don’t feel I deserve anyone.”

I kneeled in front of Harry.

“Listen to me, Harry. You deserve the love...”

“I deserve nothing, Draco. What are you anyway?”

“I’m this, Harry...”

I stood up and took off my shirt. My wings came out. I let him see them for a few minutes. I put them away. I kneeled in front of him once again.

“Interesting, you’re a Veela, Draco. I have one creature of light, one of dark. Draco, you’re my angel, Blaise, you’re my devil...”

“Harry, I know you’re not rejecting me. I know you don’t want anyone for now. I can respect that.”

Blaise came up behind me and held my waist. Draco was kneeling in front of me. He held my back above Blaise’s hands gently.

They made no move to sexually touch me; they knew they couldn’t do this for a while. They were fine with that. Blaise held my left wrist to his face; his ring finger was on the bracelet. He didn’t get hurt.

“Blaise, you are my mate as well? I have 2 mates?”

“You do, Harry. Draco and I have always loved you, even before we knew who you were. What you’ve been through changes nothing.”

“It gives us more of a reason to protect you. You said you got your own back?”

“My magic did something to one of those who hurt me. What, I don’t know.”

“We will hopefully all know soon. What do you want to do today?”

“Can we stay here and have lunch and dinner?”

“I do believe we can. We don’t hate you for what you were put through.”

“You had no control over what happened to you. We are truly sorry we did not watch out for you, as we were supposed to.”

“It is not your fault. You can’t be with me 24 7. No one can.”

“We can be sure that we can get to you, if you’ll let us.”

“How?”

“We can put our blood in a specific rune set on the bracelet and choker. This will alert us if you’re in any danger, again.”

“I trust the 2 of you, so that’s fine.”

“We’ll do it after lunch. Our mate is probably starving, Draco.”

“He is, as are we all, Blaise.”

Blaise took off. After a few minutes, he returned with 3 plates of lunch and pumpkin juice for us. After lunch, Blaise and I took Harry into the common room. Since it was a weekend, no one but us was present.

I had Harry lean against me. I took a small needle, drew a bit of my blood and drew an intricate set of runes on Harry’s choker. Blaise lifted his left arm and did the same on his bracelet. After 5 minutes, we were done, the blood was gone. We went to see what was happening in the school since Harry was getting bored.

. . . . . .

On November 14 after breakfast, I signaled to Dean and Seamus that I wanted to talk to them. Hermione whispered that she’d be there, I nodded at her. We took off. When we got to an unused classroom, I put up wards for privacy. How I knew to do this was beyond me.

“Dean and Seamus, what the fuck happened last night?”

“Honestly, it was Ron and Ginny, Neville. We had nothing to do with it.”

“We tried to tell those 2 fuckers to not go through with it...”

“But they did so anyway? Were you involved at all?”

“Well, uh...”

“We just beat the boy up, but we didn’t rape him.”

“That’s a good thing, at least. Why not?”

“Why does it matter to you; Hermione?”

“Because you 2 go along with whatever that idiot boy says, even if it makes our house lose points.”

“I think they’re together, Hermione.”

“What do you mean; Neville?”

“Look at their body language. What do you see?”

“O, for how long; boys?”

“Since the beginning of the year.”

“It has been easy enough for us to keep it to ourselves. We shall end our friendships with Ron and Ginny during lunch.”

“What made you 2 change your minds?”

“Having to watch, that...”

“Having to listen to Harry scream out in pain scared us. We were not sure if we’d be next on their hit list.”

“So you’d rather get out while the going’s good?”

“Exactly, Hermione. Do you not believe us?”

“Do we need to get veritaserum?”

“That’s going a bit far, boys.”

“Do you want us to swear an unbreakable vow?:

“That isn’t necessary. We believe you.”

“Hermione?”

“Yes, Neville?”

“Have you thought of anything that might help?”

“Yes. Let us talk to his head of house after lunch of our own free will, let’s see how he reacts to what you 2 tell him.”

“Alright, Hermione.”

“Neville and I will be with you as a buffer, if you want us to be.”

“That would be nice, Hermione, thanks.”

“We can assure you you both won’t regret this. What about the rest of our house?”

“Do you get along with Lavender and Parvati?”

“At times, Neville. Aren’t those the 2 biggest gossips in the school?”

“Yes, Seamus. Let them be with us as well. Let them do their thing when we’re done talking to Harry’s head of house.”

“That’s, not a bad idea.”

“So it is settled?”

The 3 others nodded their heads. I took down the wards. We left to hang out with our diverse group of friends. During lunch, we sat together away from everyone. When Ron and Ginny tried to sit with us, we gave them looks that could kill. After a few minutes, they left us alone. After lunch was over, we signaled Parvati and Lavender to follow us to Professor Snape’s office. They did so reluctantly. We told them it would be worth their time. After a few minutes, we arrived. I decided to knock on the door, since I had a good relationship with Professor Snape.

. . . . . .

It was after lunch. I was relaxing in my office grading paperwork and was about to grab a glass to pour myself some Firewisky. All of a sudden, I heard 3 soft knocks on my door.

“Who is it, and what do you want?”

“Professor Snape? May we come in? We have something we’d like to discuss with you.”

“Longbottom? Who’s with you?”

“Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati.”

“Can Brown and Patil stay quiet? Or will they interrupt us with their incessant chatter, ruining the reason you’re all here?”

“They’ll stay quiet, sir.”

“You may all come in.”

We entered the office. Professor Snape conjured chairs for us all to sit in. After a few seconds, Dean spoke up.

“Thank you for allowing us to be here, Professor Snape.”

“Why are you all here?”

“Before we answer that, is this room warded? We don’t want the wrong people to overhear what we need to tell you.”

“It is indeed.”

“Do you happen to have Veritaserum?”

“Why would you need that; Mr. Thomas?”

“Seamus and I need to tell you something that happened last night. We want to be sure that we tell you only the truth.”

“That does not always require that potion. There are truth spells that are similar.”

“Fine, sir. Only cast them on Dean and myself.”

“Alright, Mr. Finnigan. There better be a very good reason as to the why.”

“We assure you there is.”

I quickly cast a truth spell on both boys. The others sat quietly to wait for my questioning.

“Dean, why are you here?”

“I am here to tell you what happened last night.”

“What about you; Seamus?”

“I am here to fill in whatever Dean misses. I will not lie about what we put Harry through. You will not like it.”

“Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom? Why are you both here?”

“We are here to tell you what the rapists said while they were in our common room after it happened.”

“Dean, what happened last night?”

“Last night, 4 of us stunned Harry as he was walking through the halls.”

“Who stunned him; Seamus?”

“Dean, myself, Ron and Ginny. After we stunned him, we took him into an abandoned classroom.”

“Then what happened?”

“We beat him to a bloody pulp, but we did not kill him outright.”

“Who is we; Seamus?”

“Myself, Dean and Ron. Ginny watched.”

“Go on.”

“After we were done beating him, Ron and Ginny yelled at him. Then...”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Ron raped him, after Ginny banished his clothes to the other side of the room.”

“Did you 2 get involved at all during the rape?”

“No, sir.”

“What happened after the rape?”

“If I may answer this, Professor?”

“You may, Ms. Granger.”

“After Ron was done raping him, Ginny had her turn with him. She raped him with a bat.”

“anything else?”

“Yes, sir. While she was raping him with a bat, she was riding him after Ron got him hard.”

“She was unable to do so, though she tried.”

“I see, did those 2 say anything else?”

“Yes, Professor. Ginny said that she was going to be the next Mrs. Potter. She said that she was going to have his kid, since Harry did cum inside of her.”

“I know Harry’s alive. Do you 2 have memories of what you saw?”

“Yes, Professor. Do you need them?”

“Yes. I will remove the truth spell from the 2 of you. Thank you for reliving your hell.”

“You’re welcome, Professor.”

I removed the spell from the 2 boys. I had each boy look into my eyes. I told them to remember last night in as much detail as was possible. After 5 minutes, I had copies of their memories in vials. I kept the originals here. I made 2 copies. One would go to their head of house. Since they confessed, but did not outright rape Potter, they would be safe from many of the harsh consequences of the 2 who did it. I had them all leave my office. After everyone was gone, I called for Minerva. She came quickly.

“Severus, you said you needed to talk to me? What have those 4 done now?”

“I’ll show you, Minerva. You won’t like it.”

“You have a Pensieve here?”

“Yes. Come in with me. I got these from 2 who were there.”

. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .

We both entered the memory. We both saw the stunning of Harry Potter. We heard what Ron and Ginny said before the 3 boys beat him up. After a while, we watched as Ron raped him, we watched as he tore him apart. We saw as Ginny had him fuck her cunt. She raped him with a baseball bat. We noticed that Dean and Seamus did not get involved in the rapes. They just watched in horror. After the 2 were done with him, they left him alone. When we came out of the memory, Minerva looked beyond furious.

. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .

“I’ll be back in a while, Severus. I’m going to go see who’s in the tower. They and I will have words.”

“Do bring me the memory won’t you; Minerva?”

“I’ve got a better idea; I’ll play it for the entire hall at dinner during the leaving feast before Yule.”

“You’re devious, I love it.”

“Thought you might.”

. . . . . .

I marched out of my office and went to Gryffindor tower. Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus were there. Ron and Ginny were nearby the fireplace. I walked over to the 2 Weasleys and stunned them before they knew I was there. I levitated the 2 and walked quickly to my office. As soon as I got there, I put them in straight hard back chairs. They were bound with ropes. I rennervated them.

“Professor...”

“Why...”

“The 2 of you disgust me! How dare you! How fucking dare you!”

“What did we do?”

“Why are you so mad?”

“Why am I so mad? How dare you go after one of Hogwart’s students like that!”

“What?”

“You 2 know what! You both nearly destroyed Harry Potter!”

“The Slytherin poof, of course we did! He had it coming! He didn’t want to go out with me! So I’m carrying his child!”

“I’m sorry, you did what?”

“I’m going to be the next Mrs. Potter! I made sure that the poof impregnated me!”

“After we beat him and I made his ass bleed thanks to my cock!”

“If it were up to me, I’d expel the 2 of you. But since the Headmaster runs this school, this is going to him.”

“We’ll be fine...”

“He’ll make sure that we’re not punished...”

“I’ll see about that. Leave my presence! The 2 of you should have never been sorted into my house!”

. . . . . .

I untied the ropes that bound the 2 children. They calmly walked out of my office. I copied the memory and had my personal elf deliver it to Severus. I would play the original after dinner was over, but not tonight. I’d wait until the leaving feast as I told him. This way the kids would think they got off scot free, let’s see how Albus deals with this, old bloody fossil.

. . . . . .

After dinner which we had in our common room, Blaise, Harry and I went to our dorm room to sleep. The first task would be on November 20.

. . . . . .

On the morning of November 15, Draco, Harry and I went to breakfast with the rest of the student body. When we were having our meal, Ron and Ginny shot smirks at Harry. Neville, Dean, Seamus and Granger got involved. Whatever they whispered to the 2 caused them to leave Harry alone. After breakfast, the 4 came up to us. We followed them to an abandoned classroom. Neville put up wards Draco and I had never seen before. After they were up, they spoke.

“Harry, Draco and Blaise, Dean and I wish to apologize for what happened 2 days ago.”

“We should’ve stopped those 2 from fucking you up so badly, Harry.”

“How do I know that the 2 of you are sincere?”

“We will prove it to you over time, Harry, if you’ll let us.”

“That’s one hell of a maybe. What did you tell Ron and his sister?”

“We told them that if they tried something like this again, we’d have help to make sure they regretted it.”

“And they believed you?”

“Yes, is all we’ll say. Our head of house ripped them a new one yesterday.”

“O?”

“After they got back to our common room, they spoke to no one. They did see the Headmaster.”

“And?”

“When did this happen?”

“This morning before breakfast. That is why they were smirking at you. He’s letting them get away with this. He thinks you’re lying...”  
“Wonderful. Should I do something?”

“No. Let us take care of it. Our head of house smirked at them before we left to breakfast for some reason.”

“She knows what happened?”

“Yes, Harry. Seamus and I...”

“Don’t apologize, Dean. It was bound to get out eventually.”

“Did either of you 2 rape Harry?”

“If you did...”

“We did not.”

“We just watched as the members of our house...”

“That’s fine. What do you think; Harry?”

“Neville, you and I have never had any problems, so we’re good. Hermione, why are you here?”

“I’m here to apologize for being such a no-it-all, Harry. I know you have far more skill in all of our subjects. I was hoping...”

“Yes?”

“I was hoping you could tutor us.”

“When?”

“After the first task is done, which will be on November 20.”

“That’s one hell of a maybe, guys.”

“If he tutors you, we’ll be there.”

“We don’t know any of you. You do not have our trust.”

“More than understandable, Blaise and Draco.”

“Dean, Seamus and Hermione, prove to me that your friendships will be genuine, and I’ll forgive the 3 of you, eventually.”

“That’s all we can ask of you, Harry.”

“We are sorry we had to beat you up so badly, Harry.”

“If we would not have, we would’ve been targeted. We still might be...”

“May I give you 2 boys advice?”

“Yes.”

“Get ahold of the Weasley twins. Let them know what has happened, if they don’t already know.”

“They’ll kill us...”

“Or worse...”

“They’ll do no such thing. I can have them meet us here after lunch, if you’d like.”

“You’d be willing to do this for us; Harry?”

“Yes, dean and Seamus. Consider this your first test.”

“They’ll pass, Harry.”

“We’ll see, Neville, we’ll see.”

We left to be with our respective friends. As lunch was ending, I went to see my head of house. Blaise and Draco were with me. We used his floo to call for the Weasley twins. They weren’t busy. They joined us in his office. We took them to the classroom. Dean and Seamus met us.

“Fred and George? These are Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. They have information they wish to share with you.”

“Before we do anything, does anyone have a way to view memories?”

“It would make it easier for you 2 to understand.”

“We don’t have a way. Do either of you 3?”

“We don’t, but if you’ll give us a few minutes, we will borrow one.”

They nodded. We watched as Draco left. We went over to Harry and hugged him in between us while he got back. Blaise said nothing. A few minutes later, he returned with a Pensieve. We extracted memories from Dean and Seamus after they came over to us. We dove in. We both saw as the 4 stunned Harry. We watched as our brother and sister emotionally destroyed him. The 3 boys beat him until he was nearly dead. Our brother took his virginity. Our sister rode him and fucked him with a baseball bat. He was tied down. After the beating was over, they left him alone. We exited the memory. We were beyond furious.

“We’ll deal with this. Has the staff been informed?”

“Yes. From what we’ve heard, our head of house ripped them a new one. The headmaster swept it under the rug.”

“We shall help you out. Does anyone know how we can get ahold of Rita Skeeter?”

“I will owl my mother. When do you want to do this?”

“Before you all go home for Yule.”

“I’m going to enjoy watching those 2 get what’s coming to them.”

“As will we, Harry.”

“Harry, you should write them soon. They might be worried about you.”

“I’ll do so tonight after dinner.”

“We will see you, Harry, Draco and Blaise.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you both.”

“We’ll get you back to Professor Snape’s office so you can go home.”

We walked the 2 guys back to his office. They flooed home. After they left, we went back to our dorm room to rest until dinner.

After dinner, I went to write a hidden letter to Padfoot. To everyone it said that school was going well. When he used the phrase that he used for the marauder’s Map, it would change to tell him the truth. It was keyed to his signature. I used a normal owl not Hedwig. The next day at 9 or so, we saw a note from Draco. It told us that he was on the Quidditch Pitch. After breakfast, I walked with Harry. His arm was around my waist, I was holding him to my side to protect him from the student body. I told him that he needed sun, since this was one of the few warm days that were left before the snow got bad. After a few minutes, we were at the pitch.

. . . . . .

Harry and I watched as Draco trained with 3 of the Veela. There was 1 girl and 2 guys. They threw light burning fireballs at him with one hand and unknown spells at him with their other hand. They switched randomly. He had to learn how to dodge and cast while not getting hurt. They were doing this to train him, not to hurt him. As Harry watched them fly, he spoke to me.

“I’d like to fly like they are, Blaise, can you fly?”

“Of course I can, harry.”

“But, I must be rather heavy...”

“My wings are strong enough. Let’s fly...”

I applied a sticking charm to my chest. I held Harry gently and had him push off the ground. As soon as we were in the air, I flapped my wings and took us up higher and higher. We both watched the training that Draco and the other Veela were doing as close as we could without getting burned. As I flew past Draco, I hit him with my tail on the back of his head. This caused him to miss one of the fireballs. Harry did something to redirect it, so it wouldn’t hit us. We noticed that Draco was about to chase us, when one of the Veela told him not to worry about us. That was another way to get him to concentrate on his training.

As we flew higher and higher, the sticking charm stopped working. Harry fell away from my arms. He was too far for Draco or any of the Veela to catch him. As he fell, I noticed that he was falling, but not fast enough where it was a suicide dive. I saw 4 people walking calmly to where he’d fall. One of them caught him as he was a few feet off the ground. We landed in a circle around them. As soon as he brought him down, they all kneeled in front of him. This was interesting. The one who caught him spoke to all of us.

“Hello. We are sorry for interrupting your training.”

“Who are you and how do you know Harry?”

“I am Viktor of Durmstrang Institute. The 3 who are with me are Andrey, Asen and Chavda. Who are you all?”

“I am Fleur. These are my friends Gabriel and Luc.”

“I am Harry. The ones on either side of me are Draco and Blaise.”

“May Draco and I ask a question of the 4 of you who just kneeled in front of Harry?”

“You may, Blaise.”

“Why did you do so? How do you know Harry?”

“That’s what we’d like to know as well. If you do not mind...”

“We shall show you. Are we alone?”

“Yes, we are.”

The 4 of us stood in front of the others. We removed our glamours. Those who were there were shocked.

“Are the 4 of you elves?”

“Yes, Gabriel.”

“How?”

“We were born like this, Luc.”

“Why did you bow to Harry?”

“Show them, Harry.”

I removed my own glamour. Blaise and Draco had no reaction. The rest of them did.

“You’re an elf?”

“You have a problem with that, Fleur?”

“Not at all. None of us thought you were an elf as well.”

“As I wanted it.”

“You did. Why?”

“I trust very few people, Fleur. This is nothing against anyone who is here now, but it is a general statement.”

“Harry? The 4 of us shall work with you when it comes to street fighting.”

“What; Andrey?”

“Street fighting, Harry. Fighting dirty. This way you are not attacked again.”

“You heard about it?”

“Rumors, only rumors. We will not ask what happened.”

“Thank you. You have never broken my trust. Give me until after the first task, then I’ll tell you what happened. Is this fair?”

“Yes, Harry. We will start training you while those with wings fly above us.”

“Thanks, Asen.”

He nodded. Those with wings took off into the sky to train in aeriel combat. We stayed on the ground.

. . . . . .

For a few hours, the 4 trained with me in street fighting. I did not know any sort of Martial Arts. They all knew different Martial arts which they used in separate but effective combinations. By lunch, I had a good grasp on them. After lunch, we continued our training as did Draco.

After dinner, we decided to all sleep. Our day was tiring, but so worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

It was mid-October. Narcissa visited Remus and Severus a few more times when she could. When she wasn’t there, she was with Lucius and myself. Lucius was a fox who had to get used to keeping his human mind while he was in his Animagus form. This was easy for me since I’d been an Animagus for some time. It took him a few weeks to get used to it. I was with him every step of the way. Narcissa also helped him. When I went to Gringots the second time, Narcissa took me as Padfoot. We both met with Gornuk, my account manager. We were asked to prove who we were, the same way Lucius and I had. After a few minutes, our identities were proven thanks to our blood.

“Sirius Black and Lady Malfoy-Black, what may Gringots do for you?”

“I’m here to make sure that the Potter vaults are still under lockdown and that no one’s gotten into them without Harry being present.”

“We’re glad you came, Sirius. Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett have been trying to access the Potter vaults with forged documentation.”

“Do explain, Gornuk.”

“Sure, Sirius. On October 2, Albus Dumbledore came to us requesting a new key to Mr. Potter’s vault. He had documentation with a forged signature.”

“With all due respect, Gornuk, what kind of signature is needed to access someone’s vault?”

“It is a blood signature signed with one of our blood quills. It must be done with fresh blood from the person, if they’re a minor.”

“What about me or other adults?”

“The blood test determines who you are. We also perform a blood test on any minors. The 2 blood signatures must match. In Albus’s case, they did not, so he was denied a key.”

“Go on. I’m assuming it gets more interesting?”

“Yes, indeed it does. A few days later, Molly Prewett came to us asking for a key to Mr. Potter’s vault. She told us that her key to his vault was lost. What they both do not know is that any keys were destroyed after you locked the vault down as his true Magical Guardian, and keeper of his fortune.”

“Was all money that was taken from his vault put back?”

“Indeed it was, with interest.”

“Were there any artifacts illegally removed from his vault?”

“Yes there were. We’ll go collect the ones that he does not have in his possession the day that all students go home for your holiday.”

“Do you have anything to add, Narcissa?”

“Yes, Gornuk. Are you also my account manager for my Malfoy vaults?”

“No, that would be Ironclaw. Do you have any questions about your vaults?”

“My main question is, has that old fossil been taking money from any other vaults besides Harry’s?”

“All we can say is that he has. The proper parties will be informed in the next 24 hours.”

“I know that Gringots takes their security seriously.”

“We do indeed. Sirius, Harry’s statement will be owled to you later today. It will have the money that has been returned to his vault, and who originally took it.”

“Do you know when it was taken, Gornuk?”

“That will all be in his statement, Sirius.”

“Thank you, Gornuk.”

“You are welcome.”

“We will be on our way. May your gold forever flow.”

“May your enemies always fall to your sharpest blade.”

We both bowed to the goblin and took off. I transformed into Padfoot. Narcissa took me away from the bank and through Diagon alley on a leash. As we were walking through the alley, we ran into Augusta Longbottom. She signaled us to follow her to a higher end restaurant. She wanted to talk to Narcissa. I followed obediently. When we got there and were served, the waiter approached us.

“Lady Malfoy? There are no pets allowed in here.”

“My dog’s not a pet. He’s a support animal.”

“He’s a what?”

“He makes sure that I stay calm at night. I don’t sleep well if he’s not around.”

“Lady Malfoy? You suffer from the Muggle disease known as PTSD? The dog makes sure you have no panic attacks?”

“Yes, Dowager Longbottom.”

“You may call me Augusta, if I may call you Narcissa...”

“You may, Augusta.”

“Who trained your dog? What’s his name?”

“His name is Padfoot. I don’t know who trained him, but whoever did did a good job with him.”

“I’ll say. He doesn’t whine or beg for food.”

“Not at all...”

The waiter came back to us. He made no comment about my dog. Not after his manager ripped him a new one for almost losing out on 2 high paying customers. As we ate the food, we talked about our lives. We put up privacy wards that were only known to our families to supplement the wards that were around our table.

“I’ve heard rumors about Harry Potter.”

“What rumors; Augusta?”

“The ones I’ve heard are, he was resorted into Slytherin, Albus is no longer his magical guardian, and that Sirius Black was framed for his crimes.”

“I’ll say a yes to confirm the first 2 rumors as true facts. The last I’ll neither confirm nor deny. Is this fair?”

“It is. Do you know how my grandson’s doing?”

“I do not, but I can write a letter to my son to find out, if you wish.”

“Yes, please do.”

“It will be done as soon as we leave, and I take this one back home with me.”

“I’ve heard that there’s some sort of tournament at the school soon.”

“Yes, the Triwizard Tournament will be hosted by Hogwarts. No, my son will not enter.”

“If my grandson’s chosen to participate without my permission, Albus and I will have words.”

“As you should, Augusta. I’ve got the bill this time.”

“That’s fine. I shall cover it the next time we meet, Narcissa.”

I nodded. I went up to the manager and handed him the bill with a generous tip for his staff. Padfoot and I went home as did Augusta.

. . . . . .

When I got home, I wrote to Draco. He replied the next day. He told me that Neville was doing well. He also told me that the choosing of the champions for the tournament would be on October 31. I hoped and prayed that Harry wouldn’t be chosen. I also hoped that Neville wasn’t chosen as a champion, though if he was, I hoped one of the members of staff would send me the memory of Augusta ripping Albus a new one. A few weeks later, I got another letter from Draco. It said that Harry wasn’t chosen as a champion, neither was Neville. Augusta would be glad to hear that. The one who was chosen for Hogwarts was the Smith boy. Hopefully he could actually make the school look good. We would see when the first task came around. I would be sure to use Lucius’s connections to get us tickets. I would bring Padfoot with me for companionship.

When I wasn’t at Hogwarts, I was helping Lucius master his Animagus form when Sirius was not around. Augusta and I met once again on November 8, Padfoot was with me. We were at a different restaurant in Diagon Alley.

“Hey, Narcissa.”

“Hi, Augusta. I’ve heard from Draco. He says your grandson’s doing well. Have you heard from anyone?”

“Yes. Gringots contacted me a day after you and I spoke. They told me that Albus tried to access Neville’s vault, and tried to appoint himself as his Magical Guardian.”

“Did he now?”

“Yes. He first tried through the Ministry. Amelia and her friends blocked it. He wrote a strongly worded letter to Ragnok. Ragnok wrote him back the next day denying his request.”

“How do you know this?”

“Let’s just say a bug told me...”

“Interesting...”

“Exactly. Do you know who was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament?”

“Yes. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and the Smith boy. Draco told me that there was going to be a forth champion, but the parchment was destroyed before it could be read out.”

“Harry got very lucky.”

“He did indeed.”

“Hopefully Harry writes soon.”

“He writes to you?”

“At times, yes.”

“How is Draco doing in Slytherin?”

“Well. Since harry got resorted, the house is close to winning the House Cup in a long time.”

“So the boy’s a prodigy?”

“From what I’ve heard, yes.”

“Interesting. May I pet Padfoot?”

“I think he’ll let you.”

I got up from under the table and walked over to Augusta quietly. I put my head on her left knee. She petted my head and back for a few minutes. She didn’t say anything to me, but I did enjoy her touch. She smelled like springtime. It was nice. After a few minutes, I went back under the table. The waiter was on his way back.

“He’s a nice dog, Narcissa. You said you don’t know who trained him?”

“I do not, Augusta. He’s nice because you don’t want to cause me any harm.”

“Has anyone tried?”

“Considering he looks like the legendary Grimm, that’s a no.”

“His size must be more than enough to get people to leave you alone.”

“It is. Look at the reaction when I brought him in with me.”

“True, very true. Do please let me know if anything interesting happens at Hogwarts, won’t you?”

“Will do, Augusta.”

“Hopefully Harry and Neville become friends, though they’re not in the same house.”

“Hopefully they do.”

After the bill was paid, Padfoot and I went back home. Nothing happened for the next week or so. On November 17, we got a letter. When it was opened, Sirius spoke some words so silently that none of us could hear him. After he read the letter 3 times, he looked beyond furious. At who, we were unsure.

“Narcissa and Lucius, remind me why I can’t go to Hogwarts and destroy Albus?”

“What did he do?”

“Read this, and you’ll see what has happened to my pup.”

We both read through the letter slowly. After a few minutes, we were done.

“They did what?”

“Those bloody idiots did what?”

“They raped and nearly destroyed my pup!”

“What is the staff doing about this?”

“The Headmaster has decided, in his infinite wisdom, to not do anything about it.”

“May we know why?”

“Harry’s a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor, so in his eyes, he got what he deserved.”

“Which students were involved?”

“Seamus, dean and the 2 youngest Weasleys.”

“Have any of them apologized for what happened?”

“Yes, Dean and Seamus. Also Granger for some reason.”

“Interesting. Can you see if someone can spy on them?”

“Not easily, but I shall write a letter, which I shall deliver to Harry personally, after the first task.”

“You are sure he’ll be there; Narcissa?”

“I am, Sirius.”

“How will the spying work?”

“Do the Weasley twins mean anything to anyone here?”

“You get along with them, Lucius?”

“Officially, no. Unofficially, yes. Arthur and I are on civil terms. His wife, not so much.”

“Is she aware of what’s going on?”

“I do not know, and I’m not going to ask. Harry risked allot in getting us this information.”

“That’s why it was sent to us using a normal school owl?”

“Yes. That’s also why I and I alone had to unlock it. He tied it to my magical signature.”

“Why could I read it?”

“You’re of black blood, Narcissa. As for you, Lucius, since you were once married to her, the letter recognizes the blood that still flows through your veins thanks to Draco.”

“Interesting. What will you do with the letter; Sirius?”

“Burn it. It is too much of a risk to keep.”

“No, Sirius. Duplicate it and keep it as evidence against the headmaster.”

“Are you sure, Lucius?”

“Yes. Can you get him to send us memories?”

“Can’t risk it.”

“Maybe I can help, Sirius.”

“How; Narcissa?”

“I have a friend who I can get to help me, is all I’ll say.”

“Are they trustworthy?”

“Yes.”

“When will you do this?”

“When I give Harry his letter, I’ll ask for their help.”

“What will be done about Dean and Seamus?”

“Not sure. Let us see how they are around Harry. That will help us make our decision.”

“Good answer, Sirius.”

“I’m a black, Narcissa, don’t forget that.”

“I won’t, Sirius.”

The only interesting thing that happened before November 20 was that Rita Skeeter came to visit us before dinner.

. . . . . .

On November 8 after I got home from visiting Narcissa, Rita Skeeter was waiting for me in front of the Longbottom Manner’s gate. This was not odd. I’d met with her a few times in the past. I signaled her to come in. We went to the formal sitting room.

“Good afternoon, Dowager Longbottom.”

“Good afternoon, Ms. Skeeter. May you be welcome to my home.”

“I thank you for the welcome. May I let you know that you have a beautiful home.”

“I thank you. How did you know I’d be back?”

“Honest luck, Dowager Longbottom. I was passing through here while I was hunting for more interesting information.”

“I do have news. Please keep this news to yourself.”

“Always do, Dowager Longbottom.”

“The choosing of the Triwizard champions was done not too long ago at Hogwarts. The Smith boy was chosen.”

“Was Harry chosen?”

“He was not.”

“That makes things less interesting. I know you have other news. What is it?”

“It is concerning Albus.”

“Oo, I’m going to enjoy this...”

“Yes. Do you remember the first meeting I had with Narcissa?”

“When you told me that she met with the goblins?”

“Yes. I told you that they’d be contacting me 24 hours after that date.”

“That’s right. Did they?”

“They did. Let’s just say, Albus has made more enemies. He tried to take away the guardianship from my grandson.”

“You lie...”

“I do not lie, not about this. I shall show you the letter. Please don’t copy down any names, just copy down the vital information.”

“You can tell I’m using a dicta quill?”

“Yes. It is not your normal green quick quotes quill you’re used to using with others.”

“I did not know that idiot tried to take Harry’s guardianship away from Sirius.”

“Yes, is all I’ll say.”

“When we last met, I thought I’d seen Narcissa with a huge black dog. Was that her pet?”

“No. I’ll let her tell you the story.”

“I understand.”

“So Albus tried to take away the guardianship of your grandson; twice?”

“Yes he did.”

“Why?”

“He wanted access to his vaults.”

“Is there more?”

“Yes. Meet with Narcissa soon, and have her tell you the rest. It is honestly not my story to tell, the information you find out will rock your world.”

“In a good way?”

“Good for some, not for others.”

“I’m going to enjoy bringing that old fossil down...”

“I bet you will.”

She smirked at me. I smiled back at her. I was glad we had a tentative friendship and that she was not as vial of a person as I once thought.

“Before you leave, Ms. Skeeter? Everything will come to a head around Yule, I just know it.”

“Why wait so long?”

“Think about it. The children are not in school. Albus might do one or more things to dig his own grave...”

“You have a point. I’m glad we met, Dowager Longbottom.”

“As am I, Ms. Skeeter. O, just between us...”

I summoned a bag of 400 Galleons and handed them to her.

“For my silence?”

“No, keep reporting as you have, and you’ll have the respect of the Wizarding world. You’ve kept secrets which could see you killed. You have not broken my trust.”

“I won’t break that trust. Not with all of the juicy information you’ve given me now and will in the future.”

We smiled at each other. I led her past the Longbottom Manner’s gates, she apparated away. I went back inside to wait for my long life to get more interesting.

. . . . . .

I am Rita Skeeter. Over the last few months, I’ve made friends with Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black, and Augusta Longbottom.

I shall wait until the children are out of school to print any damning evidence against Albus. I am not doing this for money, but for my own safety. As soon as I print this evidence, I will be targeted by some of his minions, or cronies. Am I worried, a bit. Am I willing to risk my life, considering the evidence I have on the savior of the Wizarding World’s childhood, it is a definite yes.

How dare that old fossil lie to the world about how he grew up. This is why I never went through with his original book deal he tried to give me after the Dark Lord was destroyed. Back then, he offered me 50 thousand Galleons to print lies about the hero of the Wizarding World. I thought about taking him up on his offer, but something told me that it was too good to be true. He was seriously pissed off at the Daily Profit for it, but it was his loss, not mine. In my case, yes, I’d write the occasional story on him, but only after I had enough evidence to back it up. It was not on the front page. It was hidden well. Those who knew how to find it could do so.

On November 17, Narcissa met with me at a high class Muggle restaurant. She looked beyond furious. She was alone.

“Good afternoon, Narcissa.”

“Good afternoon, Rita.”

“I have news. This news will rock your world.”

“Are there wards here?”

“Yes, there are.”

“Read this letter. Do so slowly. Don’t miss any detail.”

“This will be interesting...”

“And then some...”

I read the letter slowly. I had to read it twice more to have the information stick.

“Those 4 did what to the boy?”

“You read the letter, Rita. He’s not one to lie.”

“So the Chamber of Secrets wasn’t just some cock and bull story?”

“No, is all I’ll say. Neither was the other stuff that has happened to our savior while at Hogwarts.”

“You know how much I want to print this so bad?”

“Yes, but you have to wait. Wait until the kids go off to Yule. Wait until Albus has no support, then blast him with every bit of evidence you have. Make it so people notice it, not whatever you’re doing now to hide it.”

“You can tell I’m hiding it?”

“I can. I also know how to gain access to it. How did you get the interviews for the Chamber of secrets story?”

“The 2 youngest Weasleys spoke to me as anonymous sources, while Harry was unconscious.”

“who else spoke?”

“Only the 2.”

“You can get in and out of Hogwarts?”

“Yes. I’ve learned how to bypass Animagus blocking wards.”

“Can you teach me?”

“Let me duplicate and hide this letter, and I’ll be more than happy to trade the information.”

“That’s fine. I was hoping you could do me a favor.”

“Go on.”

“After the first task, can you pull Harry aside like you would for any celebrity?”

“Then ask him for what?”

“The memories that go along with the letter.”

“What if his head of house is there?”

“Pull him aside and talk to him. I do believe you should be able to plead your case.”

“I shall do my best.”

“If that does not help, I’ll get you help that he trusts and will listen to.”

“What help?”

“Padfoot.”

“You know about him?”

“Yes. We met some time back in Longbottom Manner.”

“That’s right. You talked to him about his past in Azkaban and got a glimpse into Harry’s past.”

“Exactly. Speaking of that, did the true betrayer die?”

“Yes he did.”

“Albus knows nothing?”

“Not at all. The DMLE will wait to break the news to him.”

“O, this will be fun...”

“And then some...”

“Everything will hit him all at once?”

“Yes. It will be glorious.”

“It would stop if he’d only leave the boy alone, but since he doesn’t, then he pays the price.”

“I have news of my own, Narcissa.”

“Go on.”

“After the champions were chosen, he went off to his office. He was furious. The Sorting Hat berated him as soon as he got there.”

“How did you get into his office?”

“Since I’m so small, he noticed nothing as I gracefully landed in his front robe pocket. He unknowingly put me on his desk. I had a direct eye on the show. Do you wish to see the memory?”

“You’re willing to show me something which could get you killed?”

“But of course. Do you have a Pensieve?”

“Not here, but I know where I can get one.”

“May I come with you?”

“You may.”

We split the bill and went to Malfoy Manner. When we got there, Lucius and Sirius met us in Lucius’s office.

“Welcome to our home, Rita.”

“Thank you, Lucius. I bring an interesting memory, which I wish everyone who is here to watch.”

“O?”

“You shall all see. You will enjoy it.”

“Considering it is you, we shall indeed.”

We watched as she took a long silver strand out of a vial and put it into the Pensieve that Lucius owned. After 2 minutes, she was done. The 3 of us dove in.

. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .

We landed in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was after dinner. The headmaster was about to announce the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. We watched as the 2 schools had their champions chosen. We saw the champion for Hogwarts. He was pompous as all hell as he swaggered to the antechamber with the other 2 champions. When a forth parchment was spit out of the goblet, the headmaster was about to read the name on it when purple flames turned it to ash. He looked beyond furious for some unknown reason. We walked alongside him as he went to the antechamber with the 3 champions. Rita whispered to us that she was in his robes the entire time. This is why we could follow him. We watched as he calmed down and gave the rules to the 3 champions. After he was done speaking, he left to his office. As soon as he got there, we watched as the Sorting Hat ripped him a new one. He tried to blast it with some unknown fire spell which lasted for 15 minutes. After the spell was over, he was tired. The Sorting Hat told him that it took more of his magic than usual. He was beyond furious that his carefully laid plans for Harry failed. Unknown to him, we all smirked in his direction. We left the memory as soon as he got to his quarters.

. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .

“That, was interesting and worth watching, Rita.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed that, Narcissa. If you’re wondering how I left, it was thanks to him putting his robes down and opening his window.”

“That was pure luck, Rita.”

“Not really, Lucius. Fawkes watched out for me as I flew away.”

“He did what?”

“As soon as I flew away from Albus’s window, he met me in the air. He said nothing to me. He just made sure that I was safe, until I past the Hogwarts wards.”

“Nice. Would you be willing to spy on a few people in Hogwarts for us?”

“Who and why?”

“The headmaster for one, Hermione and some of the other Gryffindors.”

“The 2 boys mentioned in the letter?”

“Yes.”

“What about the 2 youngest Weasleys?”

“Only if they meet with the headmaster. We know we’re asking allot of you, but...”

“I’ll do it. It will help me get their side of the story. No, I don’t like them, but I need all sides to a story to make it complete.”

“More than understandable. May we keep this memory?”

“I figured you’d ask this, Lucius. I brought 3 copies. Let me put the one I showed you back in its vial.”

“Thanks, Rita.”

“You won’t regret this, Rita.”

“I know I won’t.”

The 3 of us watched as she put the memory back in the vial. She handed us 1 of the vials before she left. Lucius escorted her beyond the ward line. After he came back, I went to write the letters I’d give Harry and Severus. After Rita left, we had dinner.

“Today has been interesting, Narcissa.”

“It has indeed, Sirius. I am sorry I did not let you know she was coming over, Lucius.”

“It is fine, Narcissa. Don’t worry about it.”

“That, was interesting, Sirius.”

“What part; Lucius?”

“The part where the Sorting Hat berated Albus.”

“The part where his plans were blown to shit?”

“Exactly. I wonder what the Sorting Hat knows that Albus will never know.”

“Hopefully we can find out soon. What time is the task?”

“I think it is after lunch on November 20.”

The dinner ended.


	14. Chapter 14

It was November 18. After lunch, Blaise, Draco and I had the next class period off. We went to an enclosure nearby the Forbidden Forest. We did not see anything until we got closer to it. We saw 3 huge dragons. One was a Hungarian Horntail, one was a Chinese Fireball and the last one was a Norwegian Ridgeback. This was the first task, I was so glad I wasn’t in the tournament, if that was what I would’ve had to face. After a few minutes, we went back to our dorm to talk.

“Damn, those were huge...”

“That’s bloody true, Draco.”

“Do either of you want to make a bet as to which school will win this task?”

“Why; Blaise?”

“It is something I’ve heard through the rumor mill. Many here at Hogwarts don’t think that Smith will survive the first task in one piece.”

“How big is the betting pool?”

“All 4 houses have gotten into it. I think it is up to 400 Galleons...”

“Damn, o what the hell. I’ll put in 20.”

“Same for me.”

“Agreed...”

“Who do we give the money to?”

“Unofficially, our head of house.”

“Actual cash?”

“No. A Gringots bank draft.”

“Let’s do this now, before our next class.”

We went to our trunks and took out 3 Gringots bank drafts. We each filled them out and took them to our head of house’s office. He was not there, but a box where we saw several others was. We put them there with no names and took off. The rest of the day past by with no interesting issues as did the next 2. On the morning of November 20, Xerxes and I went to meet the dragons on our own. After a few minutes, we were in front of their enclosure. As soon as we got close, we heard roars. It took me a few minutes to be able to understand them.

** “Another human?” **

** “Is he food?” **

** “He’s rather small to be food...” **

** “Um, I’m not food, I was hoping to talk to the 3 of you. If I could get your names.” **

** “Why; little human?” **

** “Because of what will happen later today. I am not sure which of you will face him, but there will be one from my school who will go after your clutch of eggs.” **

** “Do we kill him?” **

** “Do we burn him?” **

** “Well, not exactly...” **

** “We shall give you our human names.” **

The Norwegian Ridgeback came up to us.

** “I am Diamond.” **

The Chinese Fireball came up to us.

** “I am Genesis.” **

The Hungarian Horntail was the last **.**

** “I am Itzel.” **

** “I am Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you. What I’d like you to do for the one from my school is, make him fight for his life, but don’t kill him.” **

** “So hurt him, but don’t destroy him?” **

** “Exactly.” **

** “Why?” **

** “To make the sport more interesting.” **

** “We shall enjoy this, Harry.” **

I bowed to the 3 dragons. we took off to join our dorm mates for breakfast. After breakfast, we had double potions. After the class, Granger pulled me aside. She told me that she’d talk to me during dinner. She had passed my first test of her rekindling friendship. After lunch, we went to the stands to watch the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Ludo Bagman was the announcer.

. . . . . .

“Welcome to the Triwizard tournament! I am Ludo Bagman, I shall be your announcer for all 3 tasks. The 3 champions have chosen what they shall each face. Now to start things off, will be Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! She shall be facing off against the Chinese Fireball!”

The crowd went wild. After 2 minutes, a cannon blast resounded through the

stands. We saw as Fleur ran towards the dragon. She fired off a sleeping spell. It missed the first time. The dragon fired off a jet of hot fire. She put up a shield that buckled under it. She tried the spell again. It missed the second time. The dragon flew at her. She had to levitate herself over it. She tried to summon the egg. The dragon did something and the spell went to hell. She got pissed. She fired off some sort of ice spell that none of us had ever seen before. The dragon started to get cold. After 10 minutes, it dropped to the ground. She ran and took the golden egg.

. . . . . .

“That was one hell of a battle; was it not?”

The crowd including the 3 of us clapped in appreciation of the task and how it had gone. Fleur went back to where she came from. After 3 minutes, Ludo spoke again.

“Now to continue this task. I present to you our next champion, Zacharias Smith of our very own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! He shall be facing off against the Norwegian Ridgeback!”

The crowd was completely silent. This was interesting. We thought that Hogwarts would support its champion, but they did not. I wondered what the Daily Profit had to do with this, or if they knew at all. I wondered if it was a schoolwide thing, or if things would change after he proved himself to those who were in attendance. After 2 minutes, a second canon blast went off.

Zacharias swaggered out into the enclosure. As soon as he got there, the dragon breathed a huge jet of fire. The wards stopped the fire from hurting him for the most part. He tried to run towards the egg, but he did not make it. The dragon’s tail tried to hit him. He grabbed onto it and noticed that it swung towards the eggs. When it was at the top of its flight, he leaped off. The crowd held their breath. As soon as he caught the egg, the tail came back and snapped his shoulders breaking them. The dragon keepers stunned the dragon, pulled him away, and took him to the healing tent.

After 5 minutes, Ludo spoke. He was stunned as was the whole crowd.

. . . . . .

“Damn, that was one battle for dominance. Our champion came out on top!”

The whole crowd screamed out in applause. Even Draco, Blaise and I did. This made it interesting. After some time, Ludo continued.

“I do admit, I thought for sure the tail was going to snap him in 2. That was one unorthodox way to grab the egg. Hopefully he survives.”

The whole crowd clapped in respect and appreciation for our champion’s completion of the task. After a few minutes, Ludo spoke for a final time.

“Now for the final champion! Representing Durmstrang Institute, Viktor Krum! He shall be facing off against the most dangerous dragon we could get ahold of, the Hungarian Horntail!”

The whole crowd went wild as soon as they heard that. After 3 minutes, the final cannon blast went off. Viktor walked towards the enclosure without a care in the world. He jumped out of the way of the dragon’s tail. He tried to pull the same stunt as our champion had tried, he was unable to grab onto the fast moving tail. As he landed, he let off a blasting hex to try to distract the dragon. It was able to fly out of the way. The blasting hex destroyed 2 of the eggs. The dragon went from pissed off to beyond furious in the span of 30 seconds. The next roars shook the stands and shut the whole crowd up. I jumped down from where I was, and landed in front of Viktor. Xerxes was ready to offer her assistance, if I needed it. My 2 mates were worried but they knew they could do nothing to help me. What I did not know was, the wind made sure that my jump from the railing didn’t turn into a suicide dive. When I landed in front of him, the dragon roared out 3 more times at me. Viktor couldn’t understand her, but I could.

. . . . . .

** “Dammit! My hatchlings! The mortal destroyed 2 of my hatchlings! He will burn!” **

** “Can you please calm down, Itzel?” **

** “Calm down, you promised that my hatchlings would be fine! You promised that they wouldn’t get hurt!” **

** “Please calm down!” **

** “No!” **

** “Look, your hatchlings are...” **

I sensed an enormous blast of fire that was taller than I was come after me. Viktor stayed behind me. As the fire approached me, it spread around my body and went around the 2 of us. As this was happening, the crowd above us was riveted to their seats. Only Ludo spoke.

. . . . . .

“I wonder why Harry Potter is helping the foreign champion. Does he have anything to gain from this? Let’s continue to watch.”

. . . . . .

I hissed out for Xerxes to help me. I was worried if she spit out another blast of fire like that one, we’d actually be dead, and the tournament would be canceled. She flew high above us. After a few minutes, she dive bombed us, or she tried to. As she shot down at us like a rocket, I flung Xerxes at her like a missile of my own. As soon as she was in the air, she grew to be as big as the Basilisk I’d killed so long ago. As Itzel flew down, Xerxes wrapped her strong tail around a bolder to anchor herself. She used the rest of her body and wrapped it around her wings stopping her in flight. She roared out again.

. . . . . .

** “How dare you stop me from protecting my hatchlings!” **

** “Dammit, Itzel, look at the eggs that are left!” **

** “No!” **

** “Do it now, daughter of mine!” **

** “What?” **

** “Mother? He’s your bonded?” **

** “Yes, young daughter of mine.” **

** “You’re her what; Xerxes?” **

** “I’m the queen of snakes. Dragons are similar to snakes.” **

** “How?” **

** “They’re from a similar tree.” **

** “You mean they evolved from you?” **

** “In a manner of speaking, yes.” **

** “Mother, he’s the...” **

** “I’ll tell you what he is, if you look at your remaining clutch of eggs.” **

** “They feel real, but they’re empty, how?” **

** “I’ll answer that, if you let the one whose behind me complete the task.” **

** “I’ll hand him the golden egg. Please release my wings, mother.” **

** “Since you’re not going on a killing spree, I’ll do so.” **

** “I won’t kill them, mother.” **

** “You better not.” **

. . . . . .

Xerxes released the dragon’s wings. She became invisible, shrank, and landed back on my wrist. Our conversation continued after Viktor was handed the egg. The other 3 came up to us, once they knew we were in no danger. They stood behind Viktor, and waited until the task was over. I put up wards of concealment.

** “Now that you’ve given the boy the egg, I shall tell you who my bonded is. Do you mind showing her your right arm?” **

** “Sure, Xerxes.” **

I pulled off the sleeve of my robe. As soon as she saw the scar, she flinched back in fear.

** “Do you know what he is now; daughter of mine?” **

** “Yes, Mother. He is the slayer of the former King of Snakes, making him the Snake King!” **

** “Exactly, daughter of mine. He is also something else, as are the 4 who are behind him.” **

** “They don’t feel human. Something’s covering them. Why?” **

** “Show her, Harry. Tell the other 4 to do so, as well.” **

** “Sure, Xerxes.” **

I signaled to the 4 to remove their glamours, I did as well. The dragon looked at all of us with a newfound respect. What she said only I could understand. I’d talk to the other 4 later today or tomorrow after the task was over.

** “You are the Elf Prince. You are balance. The 4 are your guards.” **

** “You’d be right, Itzel.” **

** “I am the Queen of dragons. I wish to give you a gift.” **

** “A what?” **

** “A gift, Elf Prince. This shall extend to no one else.” **

. . . . . .

She walked over to me calmly. She rubbed her snout over both sides of my face. I felt something touch me for less than 2 seconds.

. . . . . .

** “I name you Prince of dragons. All of us, no matter what we are, will never harm you, your guards, or your court. This goes for your mates as well.” **

** “You know I have mates?” **

** “Yes, is all I’ll say.” **

** “I have a court?” **

** “You will soon, Dragon Prince.” **

** “Why name me Dragon Prince? What makes me special?” **

** “You slayed the King of Snakes on your own. You stood up to me to save one of your own. You knew I could’ve killed you, but you did not run. I respect you for that, as do the other 2.” **

** “Thank you, Itzel. Those who are supposed to watch over you are on their way back. I...” **

. . . . . .

I noticed several stunning spells come at Itzel. I blocked them from hitting her with a shield of my own design. One of the young Dragon Keepers came up to me and tried to pull me away. Before Itzel could attack, the 2 other dragons roared loud enough where the people had to run or be hurt by the roars. They did not hurt us.

. . . . . .

** “I am sorry, but we do have to get going. My friend says that he is sorry he destroyed your eggs.” **

** “Since they were not true eggs, I forgive him. Go now before they come back.” **

. . . . . .

The 4 of us put our glamours back on and went back into the stands. Viktor went to wherever the other champions were, he had no injuries. Ludo and the whole crowd were silent for a few minutes after Viktor completed his task. After some time, he spoke.

“That was one hell of a task. I wonder why an unknown person helped Viktor succeed. It does not matter, what does is, that all of the champions are alive.”

The whole crowd clapped and cheered for 10 minutes. After the place went silent, I was waylaid by Ron and Ginny. Viktor and the 3 other guards were nearby me. They kept their distance. I sensed the headmaster nearby us. Xerxes was resting but still alert for danger. After a few seconds, Ron spoke.

“Harry, why did you help Krum?”

“That’s my issue, not yours, Ron.”

“Harry, can you and I go out some time?”

“Hell no, Ginny.”

“But, we’re destined to be...”

“We’re destined to be enemies and nothing more, Weaselette.”

Her eyes flashed in rage towards me. I felt some sort of spell hit me. After a few seconds, whatever it was took effect. I moved away from the 4 guards, Draco, and Blaise. I walked over to Ginny and let her drape herself all over me. As she was doing so, I hissed at Xerxes to leave me for a while. She asked me if it would be forever, I told her that it would not. For the next few minutes, I hugged and snogged Ginny in front of Ron. He smiled in triumph for some reason. They both knew that I couldn’t be resorted, but thanks to whoever fired off the spell, I was on their side once again. I stayed with them at their table during dinner. When Draco and Blaise came over to talk to me, I told them that they weren’t welcome. After dinner, I went to the Slytherin dorm on my own. I closed the curtain to my bed and fell asleep alone but happy.

I was friends with Ron and Ginny once again. I was in the snake den, but I knew I wanted to be a lion, if it would’ve been possible.

. . . . . .

After I was sure that the Imperio took complete effect, I watched as my weapon went back to his friend and erstwhile girlfriend. I knew I couldn’t get him to do much quickly. I also knew that I needed to nonverbally refresh the spell every 2 days or it would lose its affect. After dinner, I walked back to my office in triumph. Fawkes wasn’t there, but the Sorting Hat was. As soon as I got into my office, I gloated, since my plan had taken affect, with no one knowing that anything had happened.

My weapon is mine once again. I will get him to drop the charges against Ron and Ginny. The ones against Dean and Seamus can stay. They won’t get into too much trouble. I can at least assure them of that. I can’t do anything about Gringots, so I’ll leave it as it stands. I’m glad that he is slowly starting to pull away from the Malfoy boy and the Zabini boy. He might be a Slytherin, but he can stay in the lion’s den for a while. I’m not sure what will happen after the spell wears off, but that won’t be until the middle of next month, so I can wait.

I can’t get him to compete in the tournament, but I can at least be sure that he doesn’t get involved unless it is for our own school champion. He might have sex with Ginny. If it happens, I don’t happen to care about her getting an heir or heiress out of this.

I noticed that Minerva came into my office. I stunned the Sorting Hat so he wouldn’t spill any of my secrets. I thought I’d seen a small shadow in the rafters, but since it didn’t bother me, it could stay there for all I cared.

“Good evening, Albus. You look happy for some reason.”

“Of course I’m happy, Minerva. My plan is back on track.”

“What plan?”

“The plan to have the boy back on my side.”

“So it was you who cast the Imperio on Harry?”

“You saw it?”

“I’m one of the few who was close to you, so that’s a yes. No one else on the staff noticed it.”

“Will I have to fight you for what I intend to do?”

“As long as he can recover from the spell, no. If he dies thanks to a stray spell, that would be nice...”

“Why is this; Albus?”

“Think about it, Minerva. If he dies thanks to a stray spell, I can go after the Longbottom boy, who I can get to go after Tom. I can destroy them both, cementing my place as the next reincarnation of Merlin.”

“Are you insane; Albus?”

“No, Minerva, just pragmatic. Why?”

“Just wondering, is all.”

“Do you believe I’ll fail?”

“I don’t know, Albus. Why must you succeed using the boy?”

“It is his destiny to die. It is his destiny to kill Tom when he comes back from death.”

“Comes back from death?”

“Yes. He has a Horcrux in his head. Tom will destroy it when he is hit with the killing curse, after Harry, Ron and Hermione destroy the rest.”

“The rest? How many did he make?”

“Not counting Harry, he made 6.”

“Dammit, Albus!”

“He will fulfill his destiny!”

“If you say so, Albus.”

“I do, Minerva. It is rather late. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Sure, Albus.”

I took off. I felt something land in my robe pocket as I was leaving the office. I walked with whatever it was, until I got to my office. It flew out of my pocket, and landed on my desk. After a few seconds, I noticed Rita Skeeter sitting in front of me with a smirk on her face. She moved to a chair in front of my desk, and took a seat.

“That was an interesting meeting, Minerva.”

“Interesting, you say? I call it the insane raving of a megalomaniac...”

“Why did you not call him on it?”

“Not worth my time, Rita.”

“You’d rather him dig his own grave?”

“If at all possible, yes.”

“Understandable, Minerva. Let me guess, this will end before the holidays?”

“It has to. Harry will be on the war path when it does, and he recovers.”

“That’s bloody true. So you’ll do nothing about what he’s done?”

“No. I’ll let fate take its course. I’m sure he’ll regret it.”

“I do believe he will. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to get going. I’ll be around, Minerva.”

“See you, Rita.”

I opened my window. She transformed and flew away from the Hogwarts grounds as fast as she could. I was worried for Harry. All I could do was wait.

. . . . . .

The next day, I left before everyone else did. I got to breakfast and sat at the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later, Longbottom was about to join me. The look I gave him told him to stay away, which he did. Ginny joined me. We ate in silence. She hugged me gently, and noticed my wristband. She tried to remove it, it hurt her. Ron knew he couldn’t do anything for her. Before she could ask me to do so, we looked at the time and rushed off to class. After the morning classes were over, we went off to lunch. Nothing interesting happened until 2 weeks later.

. . . . . .

It was December 6. After dinner, I was called to the headmaster’s office. Ginny came with me. Ron was not with us. This was new but not odd. I thought I’d felt some sort of insect land in my robe pocket. Since it didn’t bother me, I left it alone. As soon as we got to the office, it flew into the rafters and waited. When Ginny and I were sitting in front of his desk, he spoke.

“Welcome, Harry and Ginny.”

“Thank you, sir. Headmaster?”

“Yes, Ginny?”

“Can you remove the things off of Harry’s body?”

“I can try, give me a second.”

I fired off a set of spells that usually worked to remove objects from people. None of them worked for some unknown reason. I fired off the Imperio, again. I layered a second spell into the first. It was a truth spell. After a few minutes, they both took effect.

“Harry, do you know who I am?”

“Yes, headmaster.”

“Can you do me a favor; my boy?”

“what is the favor; Headmaster?”

“Can you remove the wristband and choker?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“why not?”

“I just can’t. I don’t remember how to do so.”

“How dare you! Crucio!”

Before the spell could hit Harry, I watched as Ginny jumped in its way. I held it for only 20 seconds. She moved back to where Harry was, and sat in his lap.

“Ginny, why did you just do that?”

“Because I love you, Harry. I won’t let anyone hurt you, not even our headmaster.”

I held Ginny as she rested comfortably in my arms.

“True love, how wonderful. Ginny, you past my test as did you, Harry.”

“Test, Headmaster?”

“Yes, my boy. I wanted to see who would take the curse for who.”

“What would have happened if we would’ve failed the test?”

“Neither of you want to know. Harry, there’s no way for you to remove the wristband and choker?”

“No, headmaster, I’m sorry. Ginny, I’m sorry, but I don’t love you.”

“You what?”

“I don’t love you, Ginny. I’m truly sorry.”

“Headmaster, I’ve tried to get him to have sex with me over the last 2 weeks, but he won’t!”

“Why not; Harry?”

“Girls or women don’t turn me on at all, Headmaster. They never have, and never will.”

“How bloody dare you! Headmaster, think of something!”

“Don’t snap at me, Ginevra! Have you thought about using Polyjuice potion?”

“How exactly would that work; headmaster?”

“You use the potion from a boy that Harry would find desirable...”

“I should’ve thought about that...”

“Mistakes happen, Ginny. Do it soon, but not tonight. Now go!”

“Yes, sir...”

We took off. We were completely silent as we walked through the halls of Hogwarts. I hugged Ginny to my side in protection. She smiled at me, I smiled back.

. . . . . .

As I was walking with Harry, I was thinking to myself about the Polyjuice potion. My main problem was how to get Malfoy’s hair, bloody arrogant wanker who won’t let his hair be touched by anyone. It has to be someone who Harry would find desirable. If not Malfoy, then the youngest Creevey boy. This will be interesting.

I wonder what it is like to fuck someone. I wonder what it is like to have my new cock and balls licked and played with, along with my ass, if Harry decides to go through with it. Maybe being a boy for a few hours won’t be that bad.

. . . . . .

A few minutes later, we arrived. I opened a window as soon as we got there, since it was too warm. The insect flew away from me and the school. We went into Ginny’s room to hang out. I wondered what boy if any she’d choose, I’d find out soon, more than likely. After a few hours, we went to sleep in our separate rooms. The next day after breakfast, Draco pulled me aside before I could leave the Great Hall.

“Harry, you and I need to talk.”

“Fuck off, Malfoy! Tell your friend Zabini to fucking stop following me!”

“But Harry...”

“That’s Potter to you, Malfoy! Leave me alone!”

“Your new friends want to know what’s happening...”

“Tell them to leave me alone as well!”

“But Harry, we...”

“We are nothing, Malfoy! Leave me!”

“Please!”

“No!”

I took off to find Ron and Ginny. After a few minutes, I found them outside in the courtyard. We hung out and talked until I felt an intense pain all over my body.

. . . . . .

After Harry took off, I felt a slight pain in my heart. As I walked quickly to my head of house’s office, the pain got worse and worse. As soon as I got into the room, I collapsed onto the nearest couch and cried out in pain.

. . . . . .

I watched as Draco ran through the halls of Hogwarts. This was odd for him. I could feel pain through our bond. Did he get rejected? Did he get hurt? I was not sure. I followed him to make sure he was safe. I wondered what happened to our third mate.

As soon as he entered our head of house’s office, I joined him. I watched as he collapsed onto the nearest couch.

. . . . . .

As I cried out, Blaise and Snape wondered what was wrong. I keened out for my lost mate. I wanted to know what I had done to be rejected by him. I didn’t want to die. After 20 minutes of intense pain, I heard 3 hard knocks on the door.

Professor Snape answered it. He was pissed.

. . . . . .

I felt pain in my heart. It wasn’t bad enough where I couldn’t pay attention to the conversation I was having with Ron and Ginny, but it was getting worse, not better. Where’s this pain coming from? I need to go, but something’s telling me to stay with Ginny. It wants me to keep her happy, ignore the ones who are in my heart, but I won’t. The caster of whatever’s making me like her will be torn asunder! I’ll kill them, bring them back and kill them in more and more interesting ways, if this pain doesn’t stop!

Dammit, whoever is causing me this pain has to sleep or something! It bloody hurts! Fuck this conversation, I’m going to see who or what is doing this and deal with it!

I need to go! No, I need to stay and keep Ginny happy! Her happiness matters more than anything! No, it doesn’t! I must go and help them! You love Ginny! No I don’t! You want to fuck her! No, I don’t, I won’t ever fuck her! Yes, you will. She won’t be a girl when you do it. You’ll be able to dominate the boy you fuck! Never! I’m going to get rid of this pain, now!

. . . . . .

“Harry, are you doing alright, my love? You look like you’re in pain.”

“Don’t bloody call me that, Ginevra!”

“What?”

“Don’t bloody call me your love, again!”

“Fine, fine, I’m sorry.”

“Leave off, Ginny. Harry, what did you think of the first task?”

“Our champion did well, all things considered. If he continues, Hogwarts should be the victorious school.”

“Do you think he’ll win the other 2 tasks?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest with the 2 of you.”

“Harry? Why don’t you love me?”

“I just don’t, Ginny.”

“Would you love me if I was a boy?”

“What do you mean?”

“If I was a boy, would you have sex with me?”

“I don’t know, Ginny. You’re not a boy, so it doesn’t matter!”

“Don’t snap at her, Potter!”

“Fuck off, Weatherby or Wesley, whoever you are!”

“It is Weasley, not Weatherby or Wesley, you know this, Harry!”

“It is Weatherby or Wesley! Fuck off, now!”

“What’s going on, Harry? Please tell me, maybe I can make it better...”

“You can’t make it better, fuck!”

. . . . . .

The pain I was experiencing got worse. I unceremoniously dumped Ginny onto the cobblestones and ran towards the school.

They tried to call me back, I paid no attention. The pain needed to stop, and it needed to stop now! As soon as I got past the main doors, I followed the pain to its source. When I got to the closed door, I knocked on it 3 times.

“You! Why are you here? Here to show us your exploits with that girl of yours?”

I said nothing. I pushed past Snape and Blaise. I kneeled in front of Draco and held his hands gently.

“I don’t reject you, Draco. Please pay no attention to what I said to you earlier today...”

“You what? But you said...”

“Please, I don’t know what’s happening to me. I would never reject you...”

“Are you sure, Harry?”

“Yes, Draco.”

As soon as I said those words, the pain went away. I stood up and wanted to leave the room. Blaise didn’t know what was going on. He went to barricade the door, just in case.

. . . . . .

As Potter stood up, I signaled him to turn his eyes towards me. I saw something which frightened me. He was under a compulsion spell. I saw as he wanted to leave to be with someone else, but he also wanted to stay with us in this room. I spoke to him. I thought I knew what he was under. I needed to see if I could break it.

“Potter, can you come over here; please?”

He walked over to me and looked into my eyes. His eyes were glassy. This was the Imperius Curse. Whoever cast it was immensely powerful.

This is why Harry was finding it impossible to fight. The bonds between the 3 weren’t cemented enough where they could help him.

. . . . . .

We saw as Harry looked into our head of house’s eyes. He looked scared for a second. He fired off an advanced counter that neither of us had ever heard of. It did nothing to stop whatever he was under. We watched as he moved Harry to sit in his chair.

He kneeled in front of him. He put his wand away.

. . . . . .

After I put my wand away, I put my left hand under his. Our palms touched, my fingers were on his wrist, my thumb was on the opposite side. My right hand was above his. It rested over his fingers.

. . . . . .

“Harry James Potter, Elf Prince of Balance; I am Severus Tobias Prince, fire elf. I swear to use my magic to aid you in times of need. I swear to guard your mind, body and soul from all forms of harm. I will teach you the ways of my magic, you will learn to control fire, you will not need to fear it. With my fire magic, I will watch over you like your father would have were he still alive. Though he and I did not get along, that will not interfere with my protection that I offer you. Do you accept this oath?”

“I; Harry James Potter, Elf of Balance, accept your oath of fatherly protection and loyalty, Severus Tobias Prince, Elf of Fire.”

. . . . . .

As soon as the oath was accepted, a blanket of fire came from me and wrapped around Harry’s body. It destroyed whatever he was under. It took some time for the fire to stop. After it stopped, Harry passed out in exhaustion.

I moved him to the couch that Draco was sitting on. I lay him down and put his head in Draco’s lap. I walked over to where Blaise was. While Harry was resting and recovering, I told both boys what I’d done.

“Harry was under a very strong Imperius Curse. I believe that the headmaster cast it and has been refreshing it every few days.”

“When did this start happening; sir?”

“It might have started after the first task. Minerva spoke to me after she had an interesting meeting.”

“With who; sir?”

“That, I’ll keep to myself, Blaise. She knew she could do nothing about it. Now if the 2 of you don’t mind, I’m going to make sure that he has all of his memories intact.”

“He got obliviated?”

“No, Draco, but that is how the Imperius Curse works. If the caster doesn’t want you to remember something, you won’t.”

“So that’s why he...”

“Let me finish before he wakes up, boys.”

They nodded. I walked back over to Harry. I used my fire to bond with his magic. I destroyed a few large memory blocks I found in his mind.

His mental shields let me in, since I could do nothing to harm him, thanks to the oath of fatherly protection and loyalty I had taken. After 30 minutes, I was done. I didn’t know when, or if he would return to consciousness.

. . . . . .

Blaise and I watched our mate sleep soundly. Blaise came over to kneel in front of us. Harry’s head was in my lap. While this was happening, we talked to Severus.

“Severus? How long will it be until he wakes up?”

“Will his mind be alright?”

“It should be fine, boys. He should be awake in a few minutes.”

“What was changed?”

“I don’t know, but he will need our support.”

“Does he know that I almost died?”

“I do believe he does, Draco.”

“I forgive him; I know he wasn’t in his right mind. Do you know if he sent any letters to the DMLE; or anyone in the Ministry?”

“No, why?”

“I don’t know, but I feel that it is important for us to find out. I think he’s waking up.”

“As do I.”

. . . . . .

I woke up slowly. My head was in Draco’s lap, he was petting me. Blaise was kneeling in front of us. When my eyes opened, I sat up quickly, almost breaking my nose on Blaise’s forehead. I didn’t know where I was, and why I was here. All I knew is that I was in pain, not in my heart, but in my mind. I didn’t know why this was, until I felt the emotions of the rape hit me again. I bodily flung myself into Blaise’s arms and cried for what I had gone through.

. . . . . .

When Harry woke up, Draco was petting his head gently. I moved back as soon as I saw his head coming towards mine. After some time, I saw his eyes. They were sad, really sad. He bodily flung himself towards me and cried on my shoulder. He was silent, but I could feel the pain through our bond. I experienced the emotions of his rape. Draco must have felt something also. He slid off the couch and held his shoulders. As he was crying out, I shushed him gently.

I reminded him that I’d always be there for him. Draco did the same. After a few minutes, he calmed down. I tried to stand up, but he was clinging to me too tightly. Draco helped us stand up and sit him on the couch. He was still leaning on my shoulder; Draco was holding him around his shoulders.

“Draco and Blaise? I’m sorry I did so much to the 2 of you in the last 2 weeks. Draco, you should have let me die...”

“No, Harry, please don’t remind me of that time.”

“I deserved what those 2 did to me. I deserve it all...”

“What 2 people; Harry?”

“The weasel and his sister. I deserved their hate. No one loves me.”

“We’ll always love you.”

“We’ll never stop loving you, even if we fight.”

“Can you promise me that?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

. . . . . .

I walked over to the 3 boys and sat in front of them on the coffee table.

“Severus? What was that oath you took, and what was the fire?”

“How much of it do you remember?”

“I’m not sure. Just something about protection, you being my father...”

“You’d be right. Harry, I am your father...”

“So you’re Vader and I’m Luc? This is the dark side? We’re all members of the Sith Empire?”

“The what?”

“A Muggle thing I think, Draco.”

“Something like that, my son.”

“If that’s the case, can I have a lightsaber?”

“Why?”

“To kill the son of a bitch who cursed me and made that bitch try to have sex with me!”

“The weaselette tried to get you to fuck her?”

“Yes she did, Draco. The Headmaster was trying to get me to drop the charges against she and her brother.”

“He was?”

“Yes. I think he wanted me to write a letter to the DMLE...”

“When?”

“I was going to write it earlier today. Why does my head hurt, as if I’d been run over by an Erumpent?”

“Your mind and thoughts are rearranging themselves into their proper order. You had many false memories.”

“How long will it take? Where are my things?”

“Your things are back in your dorm room in Slytherin.”

“Wonderful. What time is it, I’m hungry...”

“It is past dinner time. You’ll eat here with us.”

“But sir, I’m inconveniencing you...”

“Not at all, my son. My little Bambi...”

“I’m what now?”

“Your father wanted to name you Bambi James Potter. Your mother shot the idea down.”

“Bambi, he wanted to call me Bambi? Does he not know what those 2 initials stand for?”

“I think he did, as did Lily. When she heard it for the first time, she was about to hex him to remove his bits, Sirius stopped her.”

“Do you have a memory that we could watch?”

“I don’t, Harry. Gringots might have it, or I could ask Remus.”

“The 2 of you get along, Severus?”

“We do now. I’ll talk to him tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks, Severus.”

He nodded at me. We had dinner, transfigured the couch into a bed and went to sleep.

. . . . . .

Harry lay in between us in our enlarged bed. We got up, had breakfast, and went back to Severus’s office.

. . . . . .

After breakfast which I took in my office, I heard 3 knocks on my door. I felt the proximity wards that told me who was there. I let the boys into my office.

“Good morning, Harry.”

“good morning, sir. Thank you for yesterday.”

“You’re welcome. Are you feeling better?”

“If you mean do I want to rip the son of a bitch a new one for putting me under whatever you had to bring me out of? The answer is no. I’m still beyond furious. If you’re asking if my head doesn’t bloody hurt, then I’m fine. My mind is alright. How can I prevent this from happening again?”

“I am not sure. Where’s Xerxes?”

“She came back to be with me this morning. I missed her.”

“Harry, did she know what was wrong?”

“No, sir. All she knew was that my mind was not my own.”

“Interesting. Please tell us something, Harry.”

“Sure, Blaze and Draco.”

“Did you ever have sex with the weaselette?”

“Never. She tried for the past 2 weeks. I don’t think I’ll be able to go to class next week...”

“You can have it off. Just because your mind has partially recovered doesn’t mean that you need to be around the student body. You still have to do your homework though.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Now for what I promised...”

I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it. I moved aside and let Longbottom, Viktor and the 3 others into my office. I shut the door.

Neville spoke before anyone else could.

“Good morning, everyone. I heard a rumor.”

“From who; Neville?”

“From Ron and Ginny. Something about Harry not being on their side. The headmaster’s beyond furious.”

“O, that issue, Neville. It’s nothing. That idiot had me under...”

“That idiot had him under a very powerful Imperius Curse, which was removed yesterday.”

“I wondered why he looked at me like I was food or an, interesting...”

“I’m sorry, Neville. I thought you wanted to rip my supposed friendship with those 2 bloody fucks out of my mind. The curse wouldn’t let that happen.”

“I thought as much. I wondered why you still wore the bracelet and choker, if you and the 2 who are on either side of you didn’t get along.”

“Professor, we were here just to check up on our friend. We know you were not in your right mindset, Harry.”

“I pushed you all away...”

“Though it is true, we know you did not want to. We will talk to you after lunch, if you don’t mind, professor...”

“Not at all, Asen.”

The 5 people left the room. Xerxes rubbed her smallish head against my wrist. I petted her gently. She hissed that she forgave me, though she’d said it when she came back to me this morning.

“As I said to you yesterday, I’m going to see if I can get the memory from Remus, Harry. You should meet up with Viktor and the other 3. Neville can tag along if he wants to.”

“what if we’re waylaid by the headmaster or his stooges?”

“Let them deal with them.”

“But the spell that was cast on me...”

“Won’t work on them. It won’t work on you again either, thanks to the new bond we share. You aren’t using my magic; you’re using some of the magic of the school.”

“What about potions?”

“That might still work. If it happens to you before you go on vacation, I’ll find you and help you.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“You’re welcome, my son.”

We went to lunch in our dorm room. After lunch, we were walking out when we were stopped not by the headmaster’s stooges, but Rita Skeeter. This would either go well, or it would not. We followed her to a classroom. Before we got there, our head of house entered behind us.

“Welcome. Ms. Skeeter, why are you here?”

“I was hoping to talk to Harry.”

“May I ask why?”

“There was a letter I was shown. I have it here.”

I pulled out the letter and gave it to Harry. He read through it quickly.

“I remember writing this last month. How did you get ahold of it?”

“Do you know Narcissa?”

“She’s Draco’s mother.”

“Yes. She and I get along quite well. I was hoping I could get the memories that are associated with the letter.”

“I have copies, Ms. Skeeter. I’d rather him not have to relive them again.”

“How?”

“Never you mind.”

“Have the memories been modified?”

“They have not. Why do you need them?”

“To bury the old fossil.”

“The only way I’ll do this is as follows. You don’t show any of the actual scenes; just show the pictures of the 2 who yelled at him.”

“Can I include the dialog?”

“That’s fine. When will this be done?”

“During Yule. After everyone gets away from Hogwarts. There was another reason I came to seek you out, Harry.”

“And that is?”

“Why did you help out a foreign champion?”

“On or off the record?”

“Off the record.”

“Do you know what I am?”

“Some sort of elf.”

“Something like that. He is a friend of mine. I won’t let one of mine get injured, or worse if I can help it.”

“Have you read what has been written about you in the Daily Profit?”

“I have not. Is it good? Is it bad?”

“It is interesting. None of it was written by me, I can assure you of that.”

Severus handed me the Daily Profit that was printed the evening of the First Task. I saw how it speculated as to why there was an unknown person in the arena with the third champion. The theories ranged from the unknown person wanting to kill the third champion, to them being in love with him, and a bit of everything in between. I noticed that nothing about the dragon was mentioned.

As long as those were the rumors about the first task, I was fine with them. After I was done reading it, I gave it back to Severus.

“I have no issues with what was printed about the first task to be honest with you, Ms. Skeeter. As for the memories, yes, you may share them with her, Severus.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

I smiled at Severus. I watched as he pulled out 2 vials and pulled 2 silver strands from his mind. He did something before putting them into the vials. He returned them to his head.

“Harry, what I just did was to take memories from my mind, copy them and then place them back. You may have these, Ms. Skeeter. Please don’t let anyone but you watch them. You know our agreement.”

“I do indeed, Severus. Thank you, Harry.”

“I will do what is necessary to bring that old fossil down, Ms. Skeeter. My life has been hell. The Wizarding World needs to know that."

"they will, after the holidays, Harry.”

“I’m not sure where I, will...”

“You’ll be staying with me, Harry. My house has anti-owl wards. If you need to talk to us Rita, you can send me a letter to my post box. You know it.”

“That, I do, Severus. What if I wish to talk to Harry?”

“Ask for me to bring him to you, and we will meet in Gringots.”

“That’s more than acceptable, Severus. Thank you.”

She smiled at us; she took off as did we. For the rest of the day until dinner time, Viktor and his friends hung out with Neville and I. Draco and Blaise were with us. During dinner, the headmaster looked into my eyes and tried to cast a spell on me. Ron and Ginny ran towards me for some reason known only to them.

Something blocked it and had it slam into them. After some time, they went into a coma. They did not come out of it until December 18.

. . . . . .

It was dinner time. As Harry and his friends were eating, I was furious. Someone or something managed to break the spell over him not too long ago. My plans were in ruins, once again. I needed to get him back on my side, or else the letter to the DMLE that would drop the charges against Ron and Ginny would never be written. I fired off an overpowered Imperius Curse that was layered with a binding spell and a stunning spell. The Elder wand took more power from my core to let the 3 spells go, for some unknown reason. Ron and Ginny ran towards Harry to try to hold him. Before the spells could make contact with him, they hit some sort of unknown barrier, and slammed with more force than was necessary into the 2. After some time, they fell unconscious.

The 2 other prefects from their house floated them to the hospital wing. I was furious. I also knew I couldn’t fire off another set of spells like those, or they would be noticed. Dammit, my magical core was getting weaker, not stronger, for some unknown reason.

After dinner, I went to my office to rant and rave. I was not sure if anyone else was there, it did not matter.

. . . . . .

How dare that damned boy destroy my plans! He is supposed to be fucking Ginny, not back with the Malfoy and Zabini boys! What the bloody hell stopped and redirected my spells? Why is my core not working? Why is my wand not working? Why can’t anything go right?

It does not matter. I’ll write the letter myself and forge his signature. Hopefully this works. I took off to my quarters to write it.

After a few minutes, I was done. I sent it off with a school owl. On December 9, I received a howler from Amelia Bones of the DMLE.

. . . . . .

Alb **us Dumbledore, whatever respect I had for you at one time is gone! This goes for everyone else in this department and in the Ministry of Magic as a whole! You disgust me, you idiotic old fossil! How bloody dare you forge a signature! How fucking dare you try to get charges dropped using the supposed signature of the boy Who Lived! Consider this your only warning! If this happens again, you will lose your positions in our government and your position as headmaster of Hogwarts!**

. . . . . .

After the letter finished, the whole hall was as silent as the dead. After a while, the whispering started. Albus knew he could do nothing to stop us from talking. We were all there. We all heard what was said. This was one way to get and keep his attention.

Classes went back to normal. Well, they were better since the weasel and weaselette were out of commission for some time.

. . . . . .

After breakfast on December 9, I went to check on Ron and Ginny.

“Good morning, Poppy.”

“Albus? Why are you here?”

“Can I not come in and check on my students? Is that a crime as well?”

“It is not. I don’t know what they were hit with, but their cores were completely depleted thanks to the spell combination.”

“Have their parents been informed?”

“Yes.”

“Will I be receiving another howler?”

“I don’t know.”

“When will they wake up?”

“It might not be for 2 or 3 weeks.”

“Why so long?”

“If I tried to wake them up now, they might turn into squibs. Do you want that?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Let them sleep. I will watch over them. Alright?”

“Thanks, Poppy. Thanks for all of your help with the students here.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

I took off back to my office. On December 13 during breakfast, I got another howler. It was not from Amelia Bones this time. It was from Molly Weasley.

. . . . . .

**Albus Dumbledore! How dare you get 2 of my children injured thanks to that snake Potter! You told me they would be safe! You either get him resorted back to where he belongs, or you and I will have words!**

. . . . . .

Though this wasn’t a long howler, its message was clear. I went to talk to Molly personally. She and the twins had finished breakfast, Arthur was at work.

“Welcome, Albus. You got my letter?”

“Did you have to put it like that, my dear?”

“I did. What in the multiple names of bloody hell gave you the idea to resort Harry?”

“I thought that he would be picked on and ostracized by his new house, not embraced as the next coming of Salazar himself.”

“Why have my 2 who are at Hogwarts not responded to my last letter?”

“They’re recovering from spells that went awry.”

“When did this happen?”

“A few days ago. I will floo-call you as soon as they wake up.”

“Is our plan for Ginny and Harry still happening?”

“I am not sure. I know she had intercourse with him, but I do not know if she is pregnant.”

“When did this happen?”

“Early last month. We won’t know anything, until she gets back in January.”

“How will we kill Harry; if she has the child?”

“I’ll have to think of something. He has far too many people around him in and out of classes.”

“That’s what you’re good at, Albus. I have faith you won’t fail. Is Harry still on our side? My 2 kids had told me he was, for a while.”

“He is not. Do you have any of the Liquid Imperius here?”

“I do not. Arthur threw all of the illegal potions ingredients you gave me away.”

“Dammit!”

“We’ll figure something out, Albus. The 2 have to be married!”

“Yes, they do. I’ll come and visit you after Yule, before the kids go off to school to keep you updated on the progress of our plan.”

“More than fair.”

“We’ll get them together, if it is the last thing we do.”

“Indeed we shall.”

“By any means necessary.”

Molly and I smirked at each other in triumph. I took off back to Hogwarts. A few days later, the 2 woke up. Since it was so late in the term, they would have to do allot of revision and study to catch up. Some of it they did until December 21.

On December 22, all of the students left Hogwarts. The next day, my trouble started.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the evening of December 23. After Draco and Harry got to King’s Cross, I met them in a hidden alcove. The headmaster told me that he needed to go back to his relatives. He was never going back there again.

“Draco? Harry’s coming to live with you for part of the holidays.”

“I thought you said he was going to stay with you; sir?”

“He would, were I not being sent on an unnecessary mission by Albus.”

“What’s the mission?”

“He wants to know why the blood wards fell at his relatives.”

“Can’t you bullshit your way through?”

“Language, dragon!”

“I’m sorry, uncle Sevvy. When will you be back to get him?”

“He’s what now? Can I call him that?”

“No you may not, Harry!”

“Yes, dada, wuv you...”

“Seriously? Did, you, just...”

“Wuv you, dada...”

“That’s enough, son...”

I smiled at him, he smiled back with tolerance. He and Draco continued their conversation.

“I’ll be back in a few days. I have to make it believable.”

“What blood wards; Severus?”

“The wards that protected you after your mother died. They stayed on the house as long as you called the place home.”

“I’ve never considered Number Four Privet Drive my home. I won’t go into the why.”

“That’s fine, Harry. Let’s get you there before Albus gets suspicious.”

“Yes, sir.”

I took both boys and apparated them to the gates of Malfoy Manner. I watched as Draco walked into the house with Harry. After I knew they were beyond the main doors, I apparated to Number Four Privet Drive.

I did a deep scan as I told Albus I’d do. I noticed whatever protections that were on the house were long gone. I kept the first page with the status of the Blood Wards. The second and third pages that I got thanks to my scans I banished to a safe warded off area in my home. These detailed the spells and compulsions that were on the house and how often they were applied to Harry.

They made him meek and submissive, they blocked off most of his healing magic, used 5% of his magic to power the blood wards, they also made it so that anyone who heard of the abuse forgot about it, if it was in the home. Nothing could be done if it was outside of it.

I knocked on the door. The house was empty. This was new and unexpected. Before I could try to figure out why this was, one of the neighbors that was in one of the nearby houses came to talk to me.

. . . . . .

“Hello. You’re one of the boy’s teachers?”

“Yes. And you are?”

“I am Arabella Doreen Figg. I was his babysitter when he was a child. Do you wish to come over so we may chat?”

“If it is no trouble, Ms. Figg.”

“No trouble at all.”

I followed her to her house on Wisteria Walk. After a few minutes, we were in a comfortable living room.

“I recognize you, Severus Snape, right?”

“Yes, Ms. Figg. What happened to the family at Number Four Privet Drive?”

“Awful, awful business a few months ago. Something made them scream out only at night. During the day, they and their boy were as normal as you could be. In the beginning of this month, they said something about the freakishness finally being out of their lives. They went on vacation for a while. Where, I do not know.”

“That’s fine.”

“Is the boy alright? I tried to tell Albus what was going on, several times, while he was young. He wouldn’t listen, or told me that Harry was lying to me, though I saw it. Hell, I have this...”

I watched as she left and came back with a normal-looking notebook in her hand. She gave it to me. As soon as I saw the first entry, my mouth dropped in shock.

It detailed what Harry was like the first time he was left there with Arabella and her cats. I had no time to read the entire thing.

“I need to keep this. If I may?”

“You may. I need someone to read what I’ve seen. I need someone to understand the hell the boy was put through. I hate how Albus lied to everyone in the neighborhood. How he did it had something to do with magic.”

“You’re a witch?”

“No. I’m a squib. I’m also more than likely on his hit list. I need you to do something about the memories I’ve seen about him. Can you?”

“If you move out, and change your name, it will keep you safe. Do you have enough money to do so?”

“When do I need to leave?”

“Very soon, if you can.”

“I have one parent. It might take me a few days to get in contact with him. I’ll do so as soon as you take off. What will I do about my cats?”

“I’ll deal with that before I leave. I have somewhere where I know they’ll be well taken care of. From what I’m reading in your journal, Harry was not trained until he was 5 years old?”

“Yes. The Dursleys did not care to train him. They told him several times that freaks learn to go on their own. I think they punished him if he made any sort of mess in their house.”

“Wonderful. I’ll take your cats with me. I’m going to have to stun them.”

“Will it hurt them?”

“Not at all.”

“I’m sorry I made his life with me so boring.”

“You had to. I understand and respect you for your decision. I’ll be going now. Be out of here in the next 24 to 48 hours.”

“Can you help me?”

“Yes. Let me take your cats to where they can be cared for, then I’ll be back for you.”

She smiled. I saw 4 half-breed cats come up to us. I quickly stunned and carried them out with me. As soon as I got away from the neighborhood, I apparated to the pet store in Diagon Alley. I noticed 4 empty cages. I put the 4 cats back there and got them food and water. I took off. As soon as I got back, I noticed that Ms. Figg was done packing the last of her stuff.

“That was rather fast, Severus.”

“I got lucky. The place where I went to drop off the cats was empty. They have no names. I made sure to give them food and water. Now, give me the location of your parent’s house, so I can get you there.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Does Albus know you have family?”

“No. He believes that all my family is dead. I’ll use my middle name as my last, or just not use my first or last names at all. I think that should be enough of a cover.”

“It should. Let’s go, Doreen. Will you put the house up for sale?”

“I will.”

. . . . . .

I took out a second unregistered wand, cast overpowered cleaning and freshening charms, and repaired the furniture as I walked through the house room by room. We took off. A few seconds later, we were in front of a non-descript house in another part of England. I unshrunk her luggage, which I had in my pockets, and watched as she and an older woman carried it into their house.

After I knew they were safe, I quietly apparated back home. I wrote a letter to Albus. I told him that Harry was back with his relatives as he asked me. I wove the strongest compulsions that I could. I placed them not on the parchment itself, but on some specific keywords of the letter. When he thought about Harry with his relatives or just Number four Privet Drive, they would activate.

I made it so he thought that his instruments that were used to monitor Harry’s life signs were still active, though they stopped working some time back. The deactivation word for the compulsions was cromlech, which was originally Old Welsh. I and I alone knew it. Before I could call for my owl to send it, Fawkes flew down to meet me. He gave no sign as he picked up the letter and flew off. I knew Albus would get it just fine.

. . . . . .

It was the evening of December 23. Fawkes flew down with a letter in his beak. When I opened it and read it, I knew that Severus had fulfilled his objective. Harry was back where I wanted him. His relatives were fine. That was one thing that I would not have to worry about. There was nothing wrong with the blood wards or my instruments. I forgot about it and had a Marry Yule.

. . . . . .

I had a marry Yule once I knew that Albus had received the letter. Fawkes flew down a few minutes after he’d taken off, tapped my ear with his beak and took off once again. My personal mission was complete. My saying the words in the letter would also reinforce the compulsions on Albus, as would anyone else saying those words or very similar ones, including Harry himself. The reason no one had heard of the spells in the letter was, because they were of my own ingenious design. They were also in a very hard to pronounce combination of Ancient Welsh, Celtic and Gaulish.

On December 25, the Daily Profit came out with a headline that would give Albus one or more heart attacks.

. . . . . .

After Draco and I got into Malfoy Manner, he took me to my room where I’d stay for the duration of the holidays. It was a few doors down from his. I saw a plack with his name on the left of this hallway. My room was on the right. When we got in, it was huge.

It had a writing desk with ink pots, quills, and many rolls of parchment. The walls were a forest green. They also had a lifelike depiction of the forest with many light and dark creatures roaming around it in random patterns. The bed was a 4 poster that had sheets in emerald green that matched my eyes as they were now. It was on a platform. The bathroom was made of green stones. Draco told me that half of it was Forest Green, half was Leaf Green. I hugged him and thanked him for the tour.

A few minutes later, he was called to another part of Malfoy Manner by Blaise. I was led to the informal dining hall for dinner with Lucius thanks to one of their house elves. When I got there, the first person I ran into was Narcissa.

“Welcome, Harry. There’s someone I’d like you to meet besides Lucius and myself.”

“Thank you for letting me stay here, Lady...“

“None of that formal stuff, Harry. You’re a guest in our home. This isn’t a ball or an occasion where it is necessary.”

“So what do I call you?”

“You can call me Narcissa.”

“Thanks for letting me stay here, Narcissa.”

“You’re welcome. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

“Who?”

“Give him a few seconds. You’ll know when he gets here.”

I saw Sirius enter the room. Narcissa and I were at the dining room table as was Lucius.

“Pup! My wonderful little Bambi...”

“I’m your what now?”

“You’re my pup! Your dad wanted to name you Bambi. He thought since his Animagus form was a stag; you’d be a fawn...”

“I don’t think I have an Animagus form, Sirius. I’ve missed you...”

“I’ve missed you as well, pup. How’s life at Hogwarts?”

“Fine.”

As we were talking, we were eating food and drinking Firewisky. This was my first time. As I drank, my inhibitions disappeared.

“Harry, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Girls are icky, Sirius...”

“They’re what now?”

“They’re icky. I see why people like their boobs and asses...”

“Language, Mr. Potter!”

“I’m sorry, Lucius.”

“It is fine, Mr. Potter.”

“So, you’re not straight, Harry. Do you have friends who you’ve done it with?”

“What’re your intentions towards Harry, Sirius? Do you intend to court him?”

“He’s my godson, Lucius. Hell no, I’m not courting him. Well, Harry?”

“I’ve done it, but only blowjobs, Sirius.”

“Only?”

“Well? Where are Draco and Blaise?”

“They’re here, but they’re quiet.”

“Can I have more Firewisky? This shit’s delicious!”

“Language, Mr. Potter!”

“O leave off, Lucius. This is an informal dinner.”

“But if he talks like this...”

“He won’t remember anything tomorrow morning, Narcissa. Now, let’s ask him a few more questions, while the Firewisky does its thing.”

“Alright. Pup?”

“Yes, Sirius?”

“How far have you gone when it comes to gay sex?”

“Not that far. Just kissing, blowjobs, rimming...”

“Interesting. What do you know about sex in general?”

“I know when you have sex with an icky girl; you can get her pregnant if charms aren’t used, some like it up the bum, some like to be licked...”

Harry’s voice went down a few octaves. He looked like he was in a trance.

“I wonder if I can get my mates pregnant. I wonder if they can get me pregnant...”

His voice went back to normal. Sirius was shocked.

“You what? You have a squiggles?”

“Do I have a what?”

“A squiggles, which will turn into a squishy...”

“I don’t know what the fuck those bloody things are, Sirius!”

“I think your dogfather’s asking you if you have a child, Mr. Potter.”

“No!”

“Who taught you about gay sex?”

“The twins.”

“Were they gentle with you, Harry?”

“Yes, Unca Whooshes!”

“I’m what now?”

“You’re Unca Whooshes! I wuv you and Padfoot!”

“You what, pup?”

“I wuv you, Padfoot!”

“I love you as well, my adorable pup.”

. . . . . .

After a while, the dinner was over. Lucius and I left to one of the living rooms. Narcissa and Sirius took off, as did Draco and Blaise.

I was on the floor in front of Lucius. He was on a nice soft-looking couch. I knew that freaks were not allowed to sit on furniture without permission. So I stayed on the floor.

“Harry, I notice you have a bracelet and choker.”

“Yes. They are presents I got on my birthday from my mates.”

“You have more than one?”

“Yes, Unca Whooshes. You and Padfoot are mates? Does he lick you, fuck you, or hump you when he’s a doggy?”

“No, Mr. Potter. How are Draco and...”

“Blaise is my other mate.”

“How’re they treating you; Mr. Potter?”

“You can call me Harry, Unca Whooshes!”

“Fine, Harry. How are my son and Blaise treating you?”

“Far better than when I was a boy. I hated my life when I was little!”

“Why; Harry?”

I saw that Draco and Blaise were around the corner to the living room listening to the story of Harry’s childhood. He did not.

“My relatives! They bloody hated me!”

I held his head in my lap and petted him. After some time, I picked him up and held him. He continued his story of his life before Hogwarts in a melancholy tone of voice.

“When I got to their house, the only things I remember are starving, being beaten if I didn’t cook or clean it to their standards of perfection...”

“How old were you?”

“I think I was 3. I remember the first time I tried to cook breakfast. I didn’t cook their bacon and sausage the way they wanted. Uncle Vernon beat me until he nearly broke my ribs. He tore off my nappy and left me in my cupboard completely naked for a few hours. Aunt Petunia only came in to put a new nappy on me when the smell of my shit got to be too much, even for them. After that, I made sure never to make that mistake again.”

“Did they beat you often, Harry?”

“Yes. For the smallest thing. Never as harshly as that first time, but it got close.”

“What about your cousin?”

“He hated me as well. He did not beat me. What he did was worse.”

“How was it worse; Harry? I’m sorry...”

“It is fine, Unca Whooshes. My cousin didn’t beat me. He made sure to show all of his friends that I was still a baby who needed nappies. This lasted until I was 5...”

“Did Albus know anything about this?”

“I think so. I was taken over to Ms. Figg’s house when they did not want to keep me.”

“who?”

“Ms. Figg. She was an older lady who had many pictures of cats. She had cats of her own. I don’t remember their names.”

“Did you like it there; Harry?”

“It was boring. She knew what was going on, I think.”

“Did she try to stop it?”

“No. The why, I’m not sure of. When I was in primary school, my cousin and his friends played a game that they called Harry Hunting. They’d try to catch me during recess. If I was able to get away, I wouldn’t be beaten up. I did apparate to the school roof once.”

“This lasted until when?”

“Until I got my Hogwarts letter. The letter was addressed to me. The address was, the cupboard under the stairs. When the 2 saw this, they moved me to my cousin’s old room. They said they were doing this so the freaks wouldn’t get suspicious.”

“What happened then; Harry?”

“I met your son when I was at Madam Malkins in Diagon alley. He was a bullying ass who reminded me of my cousin. So I did not become friends with him, though he did offer his hand on the train during first year. Every year since I’ve been at Hogwarts, there has been one thing or another that has gone wrong.”

“O?”

“During my first year, I went through an obstacle course to rescue the Philosopher’s Stone. I also killed Lord Voldemort who was on the back of Quirinus Quirrell’s head.”

“Wasn’t he your defense instructor?”

“He was at the time. After Quirinus died, we were given points for saving the school giving Gryffindor the house cup.”

“That’s rather unfair...”

“I know. During my second year, the whole bloody school thought I was the heir of Slytherin. I killed a 60 foot Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor and saved Ginny Weasley, that fucking bitch!”

“Do I want to know?”

“Later, Unca Whooshes!”

“Alright, Harry. Go on.”

“During my third year, Dementors patrolled the school. Sirius escaped from Azkaban. I thought he was after me because he was going to kill me. I thought he betrayed my family, he did not. I fought off 100 Dementors to rescue him along with Ron and Hermione.”

“What happened during your forth year?”

“Nothing interesting during the school year. “

Go on.”

“This summer, I got beaten up, passed out and ended up in Saint Mungos. After I got to school, my dogfather’s going to kill me for the next part of my story...”

I saw Sirius and Narcissa come into the room. They were quiet, until he spoke.

“Why is your dogfather going to kill you; my adorable little Bambi?”

“Padfoot! How long have you been there?”

“Just got here, actually. I was helping Narcissa with Lordship stuff. Why am I going to kill you?”

“It is because of what happened this year! I deserved it!”

“You deserved what?”

“I got resortted into Slytherin, was having a wonderful semester for the most part, until...”

“Yes?”

Harry cried silently. I walked over to where he and Lucius were. I didn’t hold him in my lap. I petted his back and pointy ears until he calmed down. He continued.

“Back in November, Dean, Seamus, the fucking Weasel and his bitch of a sister took my innocence!”

“They did what?”

“I’m no longer a virgin! They both took it after the 3 boys beat me until I was almost dead!”

“Who took it?”

“Ron did first! I was made to fuck Ginny as she ripped me apart with a fucking baseball bat!”

“What has the school done about it?”

“Absolutely Nothing!”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes! Our headmaster thinks since I am a Slytherin, not one of his precious Gryffindorks, I got what I deserved!”

He cried in my arms and passed out in exhaustion. When he was sleeping, I signaled Blaise and Draco to come into the room.

They did so with their mouths hanging open. As soon as they saw who was with Harry and I, they shut them.

“Unca Whooshes? Can we take Harry to bed?”

“Blaise? You and Draco aren’t ever going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Hell no, sir.”

“Yes, you may take him to bed. Which one of you will carry him?”

“I’ll do so, father.”

“Alright, Draco. When he’s sleeping comfortably, come back. We all need to talk.”

“Yes, father.”

. . . . . .

I carried Harry in my arms to my room. I undressed him to his boxers and put him into one of my pajama bottoms and one of Blaise’s shirts. He was out cold. After a few minutes, I was back with my mother, father, Blaise and Harry’s dogfather.

“What the fuck is wrong with that man?”

“Which one; Harry’s uncle?”

“Yes, that one, and that idiot we call our headmaster...”

“Who knows, boys. Where’s Harry sleeping?”

“In my room, father.”

“We will join him soon, Lucius.”

“How much did you boys have to drink?”

“Nowhere near as much as you or Harry did, father. He’s going to have one hell of a bloody hangover tomorrow.”

“You know where the stuff is, Draco.”

“How are we going to bring up his childhood; Draco?”

“We let him bring it up to us, if he trusts us enough, Blaise. We don’t ever push him to say anything.”

“Alright, Draco. What can we do about our headmaster and those 2 idiots who raped our mate?”

“That’s being taken care of, boys.”

“Who?”

“You’ll know soon, Draco.”

“what about his family?”

“That was taken care of some time back.”

“How do you know; Sirius?”

“I was talking to the person who did so earlier today. They’ll be here the day after Yule.”

“They’re trustworthy?”

“They are.”

“Will he have to go back?”

“Never again, boys.”

“His childhood sucked. Why does no one else know about this?”

“It will come to light soon. The 2 of you need to sleep. Good night.”

“Good night, father.”

“Good night, Uncle Whooshes!”

“Good night, mother and Sirius.”

“Good night, boys.”

“Good night, Lady Malfoy and Sirius.”

“Good night, Blaise.”

We took off to go to sleep. The rest followed us a short time later.

. . . . . .

It was December 24. I was warm. My head hurt like all hell, and I really needed to pee. I wiggled out from in between Draco and Blaise, and went to his bathroom. After I was done, I went over to the middle of the 2 sinks, climbed up and sat on the counter to look around.

Damn, he had so many hair and skincare products like different types of shampoo, conditioner, different smelling body wash, bubble bath, bath towels, and bath soap. It was like living with a chick. Or maybe he was secretly a chick. He joined me.

. . . . . .

I was still tired after Harry left to my bathroom. Blaise was sleeping. I snuggled up to him in the center of the bed which had Harry’s former warmth. How I loved my satin sheets. They’re so breathable, but so cold at the same time. After a few minutes, I joined Harry in my bathroom.

After I peed, he and I talked. He was sitting on the counter that divided the 2 sinks.

“Good morning, Harry.”

“Draco? Are you a chick in the wrong body?”

“Am I a what; Harry?”

“Are you a chick in the wrong body? You have so many hair and skincare products, so many towels, and soaps...”

“I am not a chick, Harry. I don’t have the equipment to be one, and I’m not going to become one...”

“Good, my Draco. What do you have to cure my headache?”

“Do you know how much you had to drink last night?”

“I think 2 glasses of Firewisky...”

“No. You had 4 full glasses. Blaise is being a lazy ass and still sleeping.”

I walked to the medicine cabinet, grabbed the properly labeled vial of the hangover potion, and passed it to him. He read it carefully, removed the stopper, sniffed it and downed it in one shot. After some time, he was feeling better. He performed a breath freshening charm. I did as well. We snogged for a few minutes. He turned me around and climbed on my back.

“Take me down to the dining room, my Draco. Mush!”

“I’m a what now?”

“You’re either my sled dog, pony, or my flying dragon. Take your pick.”

“I’d fly you down to the dining room, but the ceiling isn’t high enough. So I’ll take you down on my back.”

“Thanks, Draco.”

I carried him down to the dining room on my back. I walked slowly down the stairs. I didn’t want to be the cause of any more new injuries for Harry. As soon as we got to the dining room, everyone who was there dropped their mouths in shock.

“Good morning, Draco. Why is Harry on your back?”

“He wanted to be, mother.”

“Where’s Blaise?”

“Still sleeping, father.”

“Good morning, Narcissa and Lucius. Is Sirius up?”

“Good morning, Harry. He should be here soon.”

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Your standard English breakfast. Do you intend to sit in Draco’s lap?”

“That’s not a bad idea, but no.”

I slid off Draco’s back and landed behind him. He led me to an open seat. I sat down. He sat on my right. Sirius came in as we were about to start eating our food.

“Good morning, pup.”

“Morning, Sirius.”

“Is your head feeling alright?”

“Yes, thanks to Draco. What about yours?”

“I can drink far more than you can, and still remain coherent. You must be hungry, your plate is beyond full.”

“I am, as is Draco. I’m not sure when Blaise will be joining us, hopefully it is soon.”

We started eating. After some time, Blaise came to the table and sat on my left. He didn’t say anything, until we were done with breakfast. We went to the nearest living room. Narcissa, Lucius and Sirius sat together. Draco and Blaise had me sit in between them.

“Did you enjoy breakfast, boys?”

“Yes, father.”

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Yes, Lucius.”

“Harry, do you remember what you talked to us about yesterday?”

“My childhood, and how it seriously sucked. I don’t remember specifics, other than visiting Ms. Figg from time to time.”

“Do you remember what you called me, Harry?”

“Yes, Unca Whooshes!”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, will you, Harry?”

“No.”

“Neither will I papa Whooshes! Mother or Sirius, can one of you...”

“No, Dragon. It would be adorable and easy enough to change, but it would also destroy the Malfoy family’s image.”

“It was an idea, mother.”

“What else do you remember; pup?”

“I remember crying on your lap, Lucius. I remember you picked me up and held me while I told you about my upbringing.”

“Pup? I know what happened to your relatives.”

“Did they get killed in interesting ways; Sirius?”

“No. All you need to know is, though they still live at Number Four Privet Drive, they’re not there now.”

“Does the old fossil know?”

“He does not.”

“Let me guess, the person whose coming tomorrow?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“I’ll be back, everyone.”

“Alright, pup.”

“Hurry back, Harry.”

“Yes, Draco, Blaise and Sirius.”

I walked out of the room to get a shower, and get dressed in their clothes. I didn’t mind wearing them, the pants smelled like Blaise, the shirt smelled like Draco. After some time, I came back into the living room.

. . . . . .

While Harry was gone, we talked.

“Sirius, what do you know about Harry’s years at Hogwarts?”

“I know that they sucked. He did write me in the guise of helping him with his homework.”

“He did? When was this?”

“Some time last year. I know of his adventures. All but this year.”

“He wrote you about his nearly dying?”

“Yes, Blaise. I never thanked you for saving him.”

“It was my job as his friend, sir.”

“Yes and no. What the hell happened in mid-November?”

“Do you not remember the letter, Sirius?”

“Yes, Lucius. Remind me why I can’t go after those who raped my pup?”

“It will be taken care of, Lucius.”

Remus entered the room. Narcissa made room for him.

“What happened to my cub?”

“I don’t have the letter, but Ron and Ginny raped him.”

“They did what?”

“Ron raped Harry. Ginny had him fuck her.”

“Wonderful. Is that bitch pregnant?”

“I don’t think so, Remus. When did you get here; anyway?”

“I was hiding out in Narcissa’s room after dinner. Thanks for it, by the way.”

“Sure, Remus. How much of Harry’s story did you hear?”

“Not much, to be honest. You can’t start telling it, he’s on his way down.”

“You and your werewolf hearing...”

“Exactly.”

. . . . . .

I came downstairs in Draco’s shirt, Blaise’s pants, and my own shoes. Yes, I had clothes, but theirs had their scents on them, and they were comfy. When I got to the living room, everyone stared at me in shock.

“Harry? Are those your clothes?”

“No, Sirius.”

I bade Harry to come to where I was. He walked to the couch. I hugged him to my side, pulled part of the collar to his shirt and sniffed it.

“This is my shirt, Harry. It does look hot on you. Don’t you think so; Blaise?”

“Yes, Draco. Did you resize our clothes, Harry?”

“Yes, boys. Nice pants, Blaise. They give me room for my cock and balls to be comfortable.”

“I bet they do, Harry. Is that the reason you’re hard?”

“Something like that, Blaise. Maybe I should...”

“Don’t go there, pup. I’d rather not see your equipment, though I did see it when you were born.”

“You did what?”

“Someone had to take care of you when Lily and James were gone, my little fawn.”

“I’m not a deer, Sirius.”

“No, but you were a calm child, Harry.”

“Really?”

“For the most part, yes.”

“Any embarrassing stories?”

“No, please no, Sirius!”

“Why not? I’d find enjoyment in telling them...”

“I wouldn’t, though. Can I leave somewhere so I don’t have to be embarrassed?”

“We won’t pick on you, my pup. Did you get presents?”

“If I did, I won’t get anything until tomorrow.”

“None of us will, Harry.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Blaise?”

“You do have a hot ass that is made hotter by being in my pants.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yes it is. I love how your hard cock and balls look. Are you sure you don’t want a show?”

“No, Blaise.”

“Come on, we can teach you old people, about...”

“If we’re going to do this, let’s go to Draco’s room and figure out a way to let them see us lick each other, and do more.”

“Good idea, Harry.”

We took off to Draco’s room with smirks on our faces.

. . . . . .

When Draco, Blaise and I got to his room, we stripped each other. The 2 boys knew that I wasn’t up for any sort of sexual thing, but blowjobs weren’t out of the question. I watched as Draco and Blaise went after each other for a few minutes. As they were in a classic 69, I jacked off, since their sexual energy was getting me hard.

They stopped before either boy could cum. They talked to me before we went any further.

“Harry, are you sure you’re up for this?”

“How far do the 2 of you want to go?”

“We were hoping we could give you a blowjob, and have you return the favor. Or is that too much?”

“Will there be any penetration?”

“None, Harry. We know you’re not ready for it just yet.”

“Blaise and I understand, we won’t push you to do it.”

I smiled at the 2 boys. They smiled back. They presented me their cocks. Draco’s was a bit smaller than Blaise’s, but not by much.

They both licked all over my cock and balls. They knew to stay far away from my ass. They did not want to trigger any sort of memory that would ruin the moment.

After some time, Draco was about to cum. Blaise moved away to watch and jack off, as I gave Draco pleasure. I played with his balls and licked all over his cock. I swallowed his cum. Draco moved away to watch as I went after Blaise.

. . . . . .

He moved over to where I was, and let me lick all over his cock and balls for a while. I repeated the same thing I’d done for Draco.

Draco watched and recovered from cumming super hard. Their cum tasted different. How they managed to do this was a mystery to me. The 2 boys made me cum with their talented mouths. Blaise was all over my balls, Draco was all over my cock. When the moment came, Draco sucked harder. I exploded in his mouth. After I was finished cumming in his mouth, he shared it with Blaise. While we rested, we talked.

“Damn, you said the twins worked with you, Harry?”

“Yes, boys. Was that not good? Do I need to learn more?”

“Not good? I am super sensitive thanks to your talented mouth, Harry.”

“Same here.”

“the 2 of you returned the favor. Thank you.”

“Of course. How often did you work with them?”

“I’m not sure, we only did it when we had the house to ourselves, or early in the morning when no one was up. They helped me when I had nightmares.”

“Do you still have them?”

“Sometimes, but not as often. Xerxes wakes me up and keeps me calm.”

“Were you ever caught?”

“I was not, Draco.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Blaise?”

“They did one hell of a job teaching you. Please tell them that.”

“I’ll do so, when I meet them, if I’m able to.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

“Sure, Blaise.”

“Harry? You can send them an owl.”

“I’ll do so after tomorrow, Draco, thanks for the reminder.”

“What was this about your snake; Harry?”

“God, please tell us she didn’t watch...”

“she did not. I let her go and hunt before we did anything.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

“Now, to give you a bath...”

“I’m not a child...”

“It is for our pleasure, as well as your own.”

We took Harry to Draco’s tub. We bathed him carefully. We also bathed each other. He completely woke up as I was carrying him back to his room. We dressed him in our clothes again, dressed each other, then went downstairs to the living room.

We cast cleaning and freshening charms in the room and in our mouths. When we got there, Remus spoke before anyone else could.

“Good, you 3 washed the scent of sex off of your bodies, for the most part.”

“You can tell we had sex, Remus?”

“I can, though it is faint. Can you not smell it, Sirius?”

“I can, Remus. We’re glad you 3 closed and locked your door.”

“we’re sorry you 4 couldn’t watch us get it on.”

“We don’t need to see children experimenting with each other.”

“Did the 2 of you give my cub a bath after you were done?”

“Yes, Remus.”

“Was he a good pup; or did he fight you?”

“He was good, Sirius. He woke up as we were finishing with our own baths.”

“Do the 3 of you want food?”

“What time is it?”

“Close to 11:45 AM. You were up there for quite a while.”

“This is my fault, Sirius. It took me some time to cum.”

“Not complaining, pup.”

“I’m starving.”

“As are we.”

We went to the dining room. We saw a huge spread of different meats, types of bread and other filling foods. We also saw pumpkin juice and many desserts including treacle tart. After a while, we were done with food.

We decided to go to my new room to take an afternoon nap. Sexual exploration like that took allot out of us. After a few hours, we had a delicious dinner of ham, potatoes, and other food. The next day was Yule.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the morning of December 25. As we were about to begin breakfast, the Daily Profit arrived. The first 2 stories were about the death of the true betrayer of the Potters and, how Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban with no trial, thanks to Albus Dumbledore. There were other smaller articles which were of no importance. They were about Yule and some of the sales that were in Diagon Alley. There was a letter from the DMLE that they allowed to have printed in its entirety with no redactions. This was wonderful news. I was worried that my godfather would be targeted by the old man or one of his stooges.

After we all read the articles that mattered to everyone in Malfoy Manner, we got some presents via owl. There were 2 that had no names. They were quarantined by the house elves until Lucius could check them for potions or other hexes. After some time, he sent them off to the DMLE.

. . . . . .

I noticed that Pearl, one of my newer house elves came to me with fear in her eyes. She told me that she’d found 2 presents that were suspicious. I thanked her for the information. I followed her to where they were kept. One of the presents had a potent love potion mixed into Honeydukes chocolate. The second had Liquid Imperius mixed into treacle tart. As soon as they were detected, I had Pearl take them to the DMLE.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of December 25. I was getting to my office, when I noticed a small house elf pop in with 2 boxes. She handed me a note. When I had one of my Aurors run a signature test on the gifts, we were unable to detect who they came from. We took them to be destroyed. I thanked the house elf for saving one or more person’s lives for the family she worked for.

. . . . . .

It was December 25. The first 2 stories in the Daily Profit nearly caused me to have a heart attack. How dare my plans for the Black Lord be destroyed! How dare the DMLE send my spy to Azkaban where he got the kiss! He was supposed to survive. He was supposed to bring down the elf thing that Potter was now. He was supposed to serve the Dark Lord until he too was of no use to me. O well, at least my gifts to Harry, Sirius and Remus would get to wherever they were staying with no issues.

A few hours later, I’d heard nothing from them. Hopefully they’d work as intended, Harry would get back together with Ginny, Sirius would be under my control soon. Remus would just be a bonus sacrificial lamb to the slaughter. I did not brew the potions. Molly brewed them with the ingredients I’d given her 2 days ago, Ron and Ginny helped, when they got home that night.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of December 25. Two days before, Albus stopped by my house. He gave me the ingredients, candy, and dessert we’d use to snare Harry, Remus and Sirius. Ron and Ginny helped me finish off the chocolate, when they got home from the Hogwarts Express. Ginny put in small portions of Amortentia keyed to her. Ron put the Liquid Imperius into the treacle tart, when I was done making it. It was keyed to work on Sirius and Remus. We did this in a spare room that was warded. We also did this when Arthur was gone off to work. The twins were gone who knew where. We managed to finish them yesterday morning.

We sent them using 2 owls. Hopefully they’d work; hopefully our plans with Albus could get back on track. We’d know when Harry came back to school in January.

. . . . . .

After Pearl returned from the DMLE, Harry got gifts that were not tainted or would do actual damage to him. We watched as he opened gifts. My son gave him a crystal dragon with emeralds for his eyes. Blaise gave him a vase of glass roses. He got rare defense and warding books from Hermione, and rare potions ingredients from Severus. Draco and Blaise took Harry to their room to talk.

“Harry, do you like our gifts to you?”

“How much did they cost? You know you don’t need to spend much money on me.”

“They both are family heirlooms. The dragon is impervious to being broken, it will always remain shiny. You won’t have to ever clean it.”

“Same for my gift to you, Harry. The vase will always remain shiny. It has the same charms as Draco’s dragon. Do you like our gifts?”

“Yes, boys. How did you get them?”

“While you were sleeping, after you got seriously drunk, we went off to Gringots to get them from our vaults.”

“Thanks, boys. I’m sorry I have nothing to give you, at least not yet. I think Sirius wants to take me somewhere after lunch. Will you come with me?”

“No, Harry. What did Hermione and Severus give you?”

“Hermione gave me rare Defense and warding texts. I really hope these didn’t cost her much money.”

“If she got them second hand or got lucky, they might not have cost her much.”

“True. What about Severus?”

“Rare potions ingredients. I think I know something he doesn’t have.”

“O?”

“Items from a Basilisk, or freely given dragon scales or blood. I think I can get him both the day after tomorrow.”

“Do try your best, Harry.”

“Will do.”

We went back down stairs once I put my presents away.

. . . . . .

Sirius, Remus, Narcissa and I exchanged more adult gifts while the children were gone. I got Sirius lube and a new collar, leash, and doggy treats for Padfoot. Narcissa got a double ended dildo, a butt plug, ben wa balls and anal beads from Severus. I got handcuffs and a new paddle from Sirius. Remus got a cock ring and some more interesting sex toys from Narcissa. We banished the stuff to our rooms, this way the kids would know nothing. None of us knew what to get Severus. A while later, the 3 returned, and we had lunch. After the meal, Harry and I went off to Grimmauld Place.

. . . . . .

When we got there, the house was dark and forbidding. Before we did anything, I watched as Harry removed the access that the Order of the Phoenix or any of their members had to the house. They could find other accommodations for their so-called meetings with the leader of the light. They’d notice this when they tried to come to the house, or if they asked about it. After some time, he was done making the changes to the wards. We went to the main drawing room. Harry saw the Black Family tapestry. He noticed that parts of it were burned. I told him about our history before we began to clean the house.

“Welcome to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I have a few questions for you, Harry.”

“Go on, Sirius.”

“Do you know how you were able to change the wards?”

“I’m the head of the family?”

“Yes. The only ones that are on the list of invited people are me, Remus, Lucius, Draco, Severus, Narcissa and Blaise. Anyone else will get flash fried if they try to enter this home without your express permission.”

“I’d say that’s too brutal, but this home needs to be protected, I can respect and accept that.”

“Thanks, pup. Did you enjoy your presents?”

“Yes, Sirius. Did you people get old people presents that would destroy our virginal innocence?”

“Your what? You’re not innocent, pup...”

“I am, Sirius! Sex with icky boys is scary...!”

“You’re lying, pup.”

“Not completely. You know what I’ve been through. I do believe you were shown the memory by Severus?”

“No, pup, but you told us about it when you were beyond wasted.”

“I did, along with my childhood, I believe.”

“Yes, pup. To switch subjects, what do you see that’s wrong with the tapestry?”

“I think some of it is burned when it should not be. I think I can help.”

“I trust you, pup.”

I walked with Sirius over to the tapestry. I took his right hand in my left. I used my right to go over the tapestry slowly. As I had his magic touch mine, I used my elven magic to heal the burns and clean it up. After some time, I was done. It looked as good as new. He was shocked.

“Pup? How did you do this?”

“I don’t know, Sirius. I just let my elven magic touch the tapestry. It did the rest.”

“It did one bloody hell of a good job. Do you feel tired?”

“Not at all. Do you want my elven magic to clean this house?”

“If you can, pup. You have to stop when you feel like your magic’s leaving you; alright?”

“Yes, Sirius. I don’t think we’ll finish today.”

“Neither do I. We’ll come back after tomorrow.”

“If you mean the day after tomorrow, I have plans. Tomorrow is when Severus will come?”

“Yes. If he needs to have you go somewhere with him, you can leave. Ask Lucius for permission as well. Where are you going the day after tomorrow?”

“I’m going to get Severus, Blaise and Draco’s gifts from Hogwarts. Can someone check if the old geezer will be gone?”

“I’ll have Lucius check tomorrow night.”

“Thanks, Sirius. As for why I have to ask Lucius for permission, it is because I’m staying in his house. To not do so would be beyond rude.”

“Exactly. Let’s start cleaning.”

We took a few hours to go through the first and second floors of the house. We got lucky that though there was darkness, it was easy for Harry’s elven magic to deal with. My magic and the wards of the house helped keep his magical core from imploding.

After some time, we got to Regulus’s room. He was my younger brother. This is where we stopped, since Harry’s magic was about to hit critical, when it came to how much he used. He and I went to the closest sitting room and rested to talk, and so he could recover before we went back to Malfoy Manner for dinner.

“The room we stopped at belonged to Regulus, my younger brother.”

“Is he alive?”

“I don’t think so. I think he died from finding something that belonged to the Dark Lord Voldemort, though I could be wrong.”

“Ask Kreacher. He might know.”

We both heard a silent pop. The elf that appeared was old but he stood proudly in front of us. He bowed to Sirius and myself.

“Kreacher wants to know why you are back here, Master? How did the house get so clean?”

“That would be because of me, Kreacher.”

“May you be welcome to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, High Elf Prince of Balance.”

“You know what I am?”

“Yes, Kreacher knows what you are. Kreacher can feel your magic. You must be careful not to deplete your magic as much as you have.”

“I’ll do my best. Have I gone too far?”

“No, you have not, but do be careful.”

“Our reason for calling you here is to ask about Regulus.”

“Younger master that Kreacher took care of. Kreacher knows he is still alive. It is not yet time to get him.”

“He what?”

“Kreacher said that younger master is still alive.”

“When did you last visit him?”

“Kreacher went to visit younger master 2 days ago, when the old fool was gone to who knows where. Kreacher was told to wait until the one with the green snake eyes is ready.”

“Is he well?”

Kreacher nodded.

“Can I go with Harry to go and get him?”

“No. Kreacher and the snake eyed one must go alone. Do you not trust Kreacher?”

“I do not know who he is with. It is they who I don’t trust.”

“You have to trust me, dogfather...”

“I trust you, Harry. Is there no way for me to keep track of him; Kreacher?”

“No, master. If the one who is holding him finds out you want him, he will be killed.”

“But he won’t be killed if Harry gets him?”

“No, master. Kreacher needs the Elf Prince of Balance to know all of his powers well.”

“How long until he gets brought back here?”

“Not too much longer.”

He popped away. Sirius talked with me as we walked to the apparition point in front of Grimmauld Place.

“That, was news to me as well, pup. I did not know my younger brother was still alive.”

“I didn’t know that Kreacher would recognize me for what I truly am.”

“I think he respects me more now, since we said nothing bad about Regulus. It helped that you cleaned the house, giving him time to rest.”

“We should tell him that we’ll finish cleaning the house soon.”

“I do believe he can hear us...”

Kreacher popped in front of us, nodded his head and popped away to rest.

“Told you, pup. Is your magic alright?”

“Yes, Sirius. I’m just really hungry.”

“As am I. We’ll be back at Malfoy Manner soon.”

I nodded at Sirius. A few seconds later, we walked through the doors of Malfoy Manner. We were led to the dining room by a new house elf. After a wonderful dinner, Sirius and I went to sleep. So much use of magic tired us both out.

. . . . . .

It was December 26. Three days ago, I spoke to Sirius Black. I let him know that Harry’s relatives would trouble no one, for now. I also let him know that Ms. Skeeter wishes to get some of Harry’s memories of his childhood to add to her story and to bring down Albus. He might agree, he might not. After breakfast, I apparated to Malfoy Manner.

Dobby met me. He said nothing, as he led me to one of the unused sitting rooms. Everyone was there waiting.

“Welcome, Severus.”

“Thank you, Lucius. I have much news. All of it is good for us, but bad for Albus too many names Dumbledore.”

“Go on.”

“The first bit of news is for you, Harry. Though your former family still lives at Number Four Privet Drive, they’re on a long vacation.”

“When did this happen?”

“Earlier this month. The Headmaster knows nothing. Just tell him that you and your relatives are doing well.”

“What did you do; Severus?”

“A spell I invented. It forces someone’s mind to not think about anything being different if certain keywords are used.”

“Nice, Severus. Is it permanent?”

“It is, as long as he calls you in, which he will, Harry.”

“So just mention what?”

“Either the address, or the fact that you had a tolerable time with your relatives.”

“Done. Anything else?”

“Yes. Ms. Skeeter wishes to meet you some time today. She’s doing an article on your early life. The Headmaster tried to meet with her, but...”

“He tried to spread lies? He tried to tell her that my abuse was bullshit?”

“Yes, Harry. Are you willing to share some of your memories to help her out?”

“Yes, sir.”

“We will go now. This might take some time. Unless he is busy here...”

“He is not, Severus.”

“I also have something else I shall give Rita. No one but myself has seen this. It will give her another perspective on what you will be showing her.”

“What is it?”

“When we get there, Harry.”

“I’ll wait. Lucius and Narcissa, I wish to thank you both for letting me stay here over the holidays.”

They both came over to me and hugged me as did Sirius, Remus, and my 2 mates. Severus and I took off. A few seconds later, we were in front of Gringots. We met with Griphook. He led us to a conference room. Rita Skeeter was alone. She had a normal quill and had managed to get a Pensieve. It was not normal; it was one that was used in a courtroom. It had a screen so Rita could take pictures. She had her own camera. Her Cameraman wasn’t with her.

“Good morning, Harry and Severus. I am sorry for interrupting your holidays.”

“It is fine, Ms. Skeeter.”

“Please call me Rita, Harry. Do you know why you’re here?”

“Severus told me that I was here to share memories of my childhood with you. Severus, do I have to do this again? The last time I shared them, I cried and I was drunk.”

“You don’t have to talk about them, just put the ones that were most significant into the Pensieve.”

“I don’t know how to do so, Severus. Can you copy them and do so for me?”

“Sure, Harry. Rita? I have something that will corroborate what he will be showing you soon. Please don’t include who wrote this, but you can include certain passages to make your article be more factual.”

“You found pictures?”

“Better. Please keep this safe.”

“Will do.”

I pulled out the shrunken journal I’d gotten from Ms. Figg. I unshrunk it and handed it to Rita. I went over to where Harry was.

He put up 4 fingers letting me know that I’d get 4 memories from him that showed what his childhood was truly like. I took the memories from his mind, copied them and put them into the Pensieve. I put his original memories back into his head. Before Rita said anything else, Harry spoke.

“Severus? Can you remove all the bad memories of my childhood forever? I don’t want or need them.”

“No, Harry, I’m sorry I can’t. To do so would do more damage to you than anyone can heal. Your childhood made you what you are, though it was bloody awful.”

“But Severus...”

“Don’t whine, Harry. You’re 15, not 4. Please act like it.”

“Yes, sir.”

I watched as Severus put 4 memories into the Pensieve. This might take some time. I had all day, if it was necessary. Before I started the memories, Severus whispered that he was taking Harry to go get ice cream. He’d be back in a few minutes. Harry didn’t need to see or hear this again.

. . . . . .

Harry and I left the bank. When we got to the ice cream shop, Hermione and Neville met up with us. I got Harry ice cream. I left them alone and went back to the conference room. I’d come back to get Harry when some of the memories were over.

. . . . . .

After Severus and Harry left, I started the first memory. It showed the first time that Harry cooked breakfast for his family. I took pictures. Not of his cooking, but of the aftermath. I had a quill take down every insult that was hurled at him by his family. I saw what they did to him before he was thrown into a cupboard under the stairs. He was completely naked. I saw how they only changed him when the smell got too bad. The next memory was of how his cousin humiliated him when he was close to 5. He wasn’t a baby, but his cousin told everyone that he was. I took pictures and had the quill take down the dialog. After this memory was over, the 2 came back into the room.

“Rita, do you have any questions about what you just saw?”

“Yes, Harry. Your uncle broke your ribs?”

“Yes, Rita.”

“Why did you not cry?”

“If I cried, I was beaten until I shut up.”

“Was this the first time you were beaten?”

“Yes. This is why I stopped crying half way through the beating, as you saw.”

“Were you beaten often?”

“Yes, for the smallest mistake.”

“Were you ever praised?”

“No, Rita. Did you see the second memory?”

“Yes. I have no questions on what I saw.”

“Will you watch the other 2 memories?”

“Not today. Severus? Can you put the memories into vials?”

“Give me a few, Rita.”

I nodded. I watched as Severus took out 4 vials. He did something to separate the memories and put each in a vial. He labeled the first 2. The third Harry told him was Harry Hunting. The last was when Harry was moved to his cousin’s second bedroom, after he got his Hogwarts letter, which was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs.

“I’ll talk to you the day after tomorrow, Harry. This will give me time to write the articles that will detail your life before you got to the Magical World.”

“Will you include names? Or just pictures and dialog?”

“The second, Severus. The articles will be out by New Year’s Day.”

“We look forward to them, Rita.”

“Thank you for meeting with me, Harry and Severus.”

“You’re welcome.”

We went back to Malfoy Manner. After lunch, I went to my room to take a nap. Reliving my past like that was emotionally draining.

After some time, Draco and Blaise came into the room to talk.

“Good afternoon, Harry. How did your day go?”

“Not bad, boys. Were you bored without me here?”

“No. I missed you, though.”

“As did I.”

“I missed you both as well. I’m sorry I couldn’t have you there with me.”

“We won’t ask what you talked about.”

“Whatever it was, it tired you out. Did you have something while you were there?”

“Yes. Delicious ice cream. Don’t ask me what flavor, I don’t remember.”

“I bet he’d like our ice cream, Blaise.”

“Maybe not now, Draco. Look at his eyes. He’s still sad.”

“Huh, you’re right. Harry, we’ll wait to have more fun with you until later tonight or tomorrow morning. If you want to...”

“Tomorrow morning would be better, boys, thanks.”

“You’re welcome, our wonderful and loving mate.”

“We’re sorry about the innuendo.”

“It was funny. And yes, I love your different flavors of ice cream. Do you like mine?”

“Very much so, Harry.”

“I wish we could have it more often, to be honest with you.”

“I will. I want to talk to Severus and Lucius alone after dinner. There’s somewhere I want to go tomorrow.”

“Can we come with you?”

“I’ll ask them. They’ll let you know after we’re done. Is this fair?”

They nodded their heads. We went down to the dining room. After dinner, I signaled Lucius and Severus that I needed to talk to them. The others left to do their own thing. We went to Lucius’s office.

“Harry? Are you alright?”

“Yes, Severus, thanks. Lucius, do you know who is at Hogwarts tomorrow?”

“Why?”

“I want to get something from there.”

“I think that Albus is away for the next few days. Do you want to go now?”

“Sure. Can Draco and Blaise come with us?”

“Why are you going?”

“My secret. Do you both trust me?”

“I do, Harry.”

Lucius nodded his head in agreement.

“No. It is too much of a risk. How long will this take?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I’ll go with you, Harry. Lucius, can you tell the 2 boys our decision?”

“I’ll do so, Severus. Have a good time at Hogwarts, Harry.”

“Thanks, Lucius.”

Severus and I left the wards of Malfoy Manner. We arrived at Hogwarts after a while. When we got there, Fawkes landed on my left shoulder.

. . . . . .

**_ **“Welcome, Heir Gryffindor.” _ **

**_ “I’m what now?” _ **

**_ “You’re Heir Gryffindor, until you get the shiny thing.” _ **

**_ “The Lordship ring?” _ **

**_ “Yes. Why are you here? To deal with the old cow?” _ **

**_ “I didn’t know the Headmaster was a cow. I thought he was an old fossil, dog that can’t learn new tricks...” _ **

**_ “What’s a dog? The furry thing that barks and chases balls?” _ **

**_ “Yes. Fawkes? How can I talk to you?” _ **

**_ “You’re not normal, Heir Gryffindor. You can talk to other animals besides your snake.” _ **

**_ “I see. My name’s Harry.” _ **

**_ “If you want me to call you Harry, I will.” _ **

**_ “Thanks, Fawkes. Do you have a partner?” _ **

**_ “Yes. It is not the old man. My new partner’s not ready yet.” _ **

**_ “Why not?” _ **

**_ “Your elven court’s not complete. When that happens, I’ll go with the elf of fire.”* _ **

. . . . .

I nodded. I had Fawkes take me to the Chamber of Secrets. When we got there, Xerxes slithered off of my arm and grew to the largest size I’d ever seen her at. She slithered to the dead Basilisk and smirked at the corpse.

. . . . . .

** “Hahaha, I’m bigger than you are, former King of Snakes!” **

** “Damn, you’re a huge snake, Xerxes.” **

** “This is one of the times where I can actually be my full size. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go explore this place.” **

** “Have fun, Xerxes, I know I will.” **

. . . . .

I watched as she slithered away from the Basilisk corpse and went down a tunnel that I’d never seen before. After she left, I called for Dobby and Kreacher. They landed in front of us quietly. Before they started doing anything, Dobby spoke.

“Master Harry? Dobby was hoping to ask for a favor.”

“What is the favor; Dobby?”

“Dobby knows an elf that needs to be bonded to a family.”

“Another free elf? Bring her. If she does not want to bond with me, I won’t force her to do so.”

“Dobby thanks you, Master Harry. You’re so good, great, a wonderful wizard!”

“I know I am, Dobby.”

A few seconds later, I saw Winky appear in front of us. She nodded her head to me.

“Are you sure you wish to be bonded to me; Winky?”

She nodded at me a second time.

“I; Harry Potter, take Winky as my bonded elf.”

A few seconds later, the bond was complete. For a few hours, Kreacher helped Dobby and Winky skin and separate the Basilisk into its ingredients. The meat was put in trunks, as was the skin. The poison was put in jars. Same for the other parts. When they were done, I shrunk the trunks of the Basilisk parts. Xerxes slithered back onto my arm before we left. She told me she found interesting stuff in the chamber. We’d come back to explore it another day. Fawkes carried the stuff with me to the main level of Hogwarts. Kreacher, Dobby and Winky left back to where they were called from. Severus took me to Gringots, after I told him I needed to take care of business. I told him I’d be fine at the bank. I’d tell him when I was done. He hoped it didn’t take me that long.

When I got there, Griphook led me to meet with Director Ragnok. Severus waited on a comfortable couch in a room outside the room I was in for me to finish. When I entered the room, I waited for him to sit down. When I was told that I could sit, I bowed to him in thanks, and sat in front of him.

“Welcome to Gringots, Harry.”

“Do you need my blood to prove my identity?”

“Yes.”

Ragnok handed me a sharp needle and parchment. I pricked my left pointer finger and let a few drops of blood hit it. After a few seconds, my hand was healed. He took the needle and parchment and read it carefully.

“You’re indeed Harry Potter. You’re not under any potion or spell that has brought you here against your will. Are you here to withdraw money?”

“No, sir. I thought I used to have Bogrod as my account manager...”

“He’s no one’s manager any longer, Mr. Potter. He was working for Albus too many names Dumbledore. He attempted to give him keys to your and other vaults that weren’t his to give sometime in October. When one of my aids found this out, he had him and his partners brought to me. They got beheaded in front of all the senior goblins.”

“I’d like to know who else manages my account.”

“I manage your accounts, Mr. Potter. The reason as to the why, will be spoken of to you soon.”

“Thank you for taking care of my accounts, Director Ragnok.”

“It is my duty, Mr. Potter. Might I ask once again, why are you here?”

“I’m here to sell some rare creature parts and meat.”

“What creature?”

“You’ll see. If I may?”

He nodded his head. I took out the trunk of the meat and unshrunk it. Ragnok’s eyes went wide.

“Is that Basilisk meat?”

“Yes, it is. Is that a rarity?”

“For us, it is. What else do you have?”

“The skin, poison and other parts of the snake.”

“Interesting. I will assess the value of everything you’ve brought us now.”

“Will you keep everything?”

“No. What do you want to have done with the skin?”

“Make it into as many full suits of armor as you can, if you don’t mind...”

“Not at all. The armor will be ready in 4 days.”

“I thought it would be longer.”

“Not for us. We will take shifts to make it for you. We shall take the meat now.”

“For free?”

“Maybe...”

“With all due respect, I won’t just give something I killed to someone for free.”

“Good answer. How much do you think the meat is worth?”

“I think it is worth 4 million Galleons.”

“Gringots will offer you 2.5 million.”

“No, sir, I stay at 4 million.”

“Gringots will offer you 3.2 million.”

“I’ll drop it to 3.7 million.”

“Gringots will offer you 3.5 million.”

“My last offer is 3.6 million.”

“Gringots will take that offer for all the meat and half the poison, is this fair?”

“Since you’re making me a few suits of armor, yes it is more than fair. Thanks.”

He nodded. I unshrunk the other trunks. I split the poison I had half and half. Ragnok did something, causing the meat and the other stuff to disappear. This included the skin. After the stuff was gone, I shrunk what was left, and put it back in my pockets.

Before I could get up, he spoke.

“Before you leave, there is an issue we need to discuss.”

“What issue; Director Ragnok?”

“The issue of your lordships.”

“I have what?”

“You have Lordships, Mr. Potter. Did your Magical Guardian not tell you about this?”

“No. I apologize for my next words, they are not meant for you, that bloody idiotic old fucking asshole! He kept this shit from me! How fucking dare him!”

I smirked at the young lord. I was glad he let me know that the words he just spoke weren’t meant for Gringots or myself. After he was done with his tirade against the Leader of the Light, I continued my conversation with him.

“Do you feel better, Mr. Potter?”

“I do indeed, Director Ragnok. Now what was this about Lordships? I know I might be Lord Potter. I have more than just that?”

“Yes, you do. This is because you’re a creature, which means you’re legally emancipated. Do you understand?”

“I think so. Were I a normal wizard, I’d have to wait until I was 17.”

“No, Mr. Potter. Thanks to the last son’s right, you could’ve gotten emancipated 4 years ago.”

“Let me guess, my so-called Magical guardian?”

“Exactly, Mr. Potter. Your mother was an example of one who didn’t wait to take her inheritance.”

“Wasn’t she a Muggleborn? Everyone’s told me she was.”

“She was not. I shall give you her family tree to prove my point.”

“Thank you.”

A few seconds later, I saw a parchment appear in front of me. I looked over it carefully. After a while, my mouth dropped in shock.

“She’s what? That means she was descended from what’s her face!”

“Yes, she is Morgana’s descendent.”

“Le Fay? My mother was the last female holder of that bloodline?”

“She was, indeed. As you see in the family tree, she made it so you can hold the Le Fay powers until you have a daughter. When you do, you must give up the Le fay name and its responsibilities.”

“That’s fine. What other lordships do I have?”

“I’ll go over them with you from youngest to eldest. You are Lord Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell and Le Fay. So you will hold 6 lordships.”

“O bloody fucking hell! I’m going to enjoy rubbing this in his face.”

“Whose; My Lord?”

“O, just Lucius.”

“Please don’t do that here, My Lord.”

“I would never do that, Director Ragnok. It might offend you.”

“I would find it humorous, but his account manager would not.”

“I bet he would not.”

“I shall hand you the rings.”

After 2 minutes, I saw 6 small boxes appear in front of us.

. . . . . .

The first lordship ring I put on was the Potter ring. It was gold with a lion made up of many precious stones. It took no time for the ring to accept me as its holder. The second lordship ring I put on was the Black Family ring. It was silver and had the family crest which was a shield with greyhounds rampant charged with a chevron, 2 five-pointed stars, and a short sword. The family’s motto was on the inside of the ring. It was Toujers Pur. The third and fourth lordship rings I put on were for Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Gryffindor ring was gold, while the Slytherin was silver. The Gryffindor ring had a Gryphon on it made up of red gems, while the Slytherin ring had a Basilisk on it made up of green gems. I put on the Peverell Lordship ring. It was white gold. It had an inscription and a symbol on it. I recognized it. It was the symbol for The Deathly Hallows. The inscription on the ring said, "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.”

The sixth ring was the Head of House ring for the Le Fay family. It was silver. The main stone was a carved diamond Pentacle in a circle of blue sapphires. It took 2 minutes for the ring to accept me. The inscription on the ring was done using melted sapphire. It read: “Death Is a portal to the next great adventure, which will always be eternal.”

I let Ragnok know that I accepted the Potter and other Lordships with all their responsibilities. I continued our conversation from earlier.

“Director Ragnok, do I have to wear all of these rings?”

“If you want to flaunt your lordships to everyone, yes.”

“Can’t you do something to shrink them or make them be one single ring?”

“Have you used your magic to bond with them?”

“Yes.”

“Hand them all to me and I’ll bond the 6 lordship rings together.”

“Thanks, Director Ragnok.”

I handed Ragnok the 6 Lordship rings. I watched as his magic did something to make the rings fuse into 1. I put it on the middle finger of my right hand. After a few seconds, the ring was sized to fit me. I saw that the ring had the 6 crests on 6 small stones; they were easy to miss if you weren’t looking for them.

“Thank you for everything, Director ragnok”

“You’re welcome, Lord Potter. Do you wish me to call you by your proper multi-titled name?”

“I’m not Albus too many names Dumbledore, so that’s a no.”

“Gringots looks forward to doing business with you, for as long as you live.”

I smiled at him, bowed and left to the lobby. Severus and I went home. He didn’t ask me what I’d done. He respected my privacy.

I thanked him for that. I slept with Blaise and Draco in their arms in my room.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of December 27. During breakfast, I spoke to Lucius.

“Good morning, Lucius.”

“Good morning, Harry.”

“So we’re being all informal and stuff?”

“Of course, Harry.”

“Pup?”

“Yes, Sirius?”

“What happened to your right hand?”

“What do you mean?”

“The ring. Why are you wearing it?”

“What ring?”

“Show him your right hand, Lord Potter...”

“Sure, Sirius. Did you claim your Lordship ring from Gringots?”

“No, the lordship’s yours. I went this morning. I see you wear the Lordship ring for the Blacks.”

“How many Lordship rings do you wear; Lord Potter?”

“I wear 3 rings, Lord Malfoy.”

“So that means what to me?”

“There are commoners, Noble Houses, Ancient and Noble Houses like yours, Lord Malfoy. There’s royalty, and then there’s me.”

“You?”

“Yes. My full title is; Lord Harry James Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, and Le fay.”

“You’re what? Those 2 houses are dead!”

“They are not, Lord Malfoy.”

“Show me, Lord Potter.”

“Sure, Lord Malfoy.”

I removed the ring from the middle finger of my right hand. I handed it to Lucius, his mouth dropped in shock. He bowed his head in supplication after a while.

“I am sorry I doubted you, Lord Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell and Le Fay...”

“Damn straight, Lord Malfoy! Do make sure this doesn’t happen again. This goes for everyone else here as well!”

The rest of the table bowed their heads to me, even Sirius. He knew that the houses of Peverell and Le Fay held primacy over the Ancient and Noble House of Black. We stopped eating for a few minutes. Sirius and Lucius pulled me aside.

We went to Lucius’s office. Draco and Blaise knew they could not come with us, though they really wanted to.

“Lord Potter, will you have everyone use your multiple titles?”

“I will not, Lord Malfoy. I am not as pompous as the so-called Leader of the Light, Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore...”

“Good, pup. What do you want to do about the Wizengamot?”

“Can I go with you as the Black Lord, but keep my titles and their seats hidden and unusable to everyone?”

“I am willing to vote for you as Lord Potter, by proxy, if you’ll allow it.”

“That’s fine, Lucius. Can Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore use any of the other seats that are mine?”

“No, Harry.”

“Not even the ones for Hogwarts?”

“No, Harry. We’ll go tomorrow so you can register,. Is this fair?”

“When is the next session?”

“It is on January 6.”

“More than fair, Lucius.”

We went back to the dining room to finish our breakfast. After breakfast, Draco, Blaise and I went to my room to talk.

“Harry? My father told both of us we couldn’t go with you yesterday when you took off. May we ask who was with you?”

“When I got to Hogwarts, Fawkes was with me, while Severus went to check on his potions lab.”

“Why could we not go?”

“Too much of a risk, Draco. He got lucky the old man did not show up while he was there.”

“What took you several hours?”

“I was getting your late Yule presents ready along with Severus’s. It will be a few days. Can the 2 of you wait?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“You don’t have to...”

“Yes, I do. I feel the stuff I’ll be getting us will come in very handy, soon.” I’m not a seer; I just have a gut feeling. Those are never wrong.”

“We trust you, Harry.”

“We’ll wait. Do you want to 69 with the 2 of us?”

“Can the 2 of you not fuck my face too harshly?”

“We won’t, Harry. I’ll take your cum this time. Draco got it the last time.”

“That’s fine, Blaise.”

“When did you want to do this?”

“Before we sleep.”

“Sure, boys. I do know we’ll enjoy this.”

“Is this going to be your first time taking 2 cocks in your mouth?”

“At the same time, no. I worked on that this summer with the twins.”

“Just in case?”

“Yes, Draco. Are you both jealous?”

“Sort of. I am sorry that I was such an ass to you before our first year.”

“Thanks, Draco. I forgive you. I can tell you both that me meeting the Weasleys was staged.”

“What?”

“Think about it, Blaise. No one goes around deliberately trying to break the Statute of Secrecy for the hell of it.”

“That bitch did what?”

“She was making sure her kids knew where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was. She wasn’t being quiet about it either.”

“In front of Muggles?”

“Yes.”

“Why has she not been brought up on charges?”

“Have someone from Dumbledore’s vaunted light do something wrong? Perish the thought.”

“That sucks. What else has he done that very few know about?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Let’s let fate do as it will.”

“We must, Blaise. Though I don’t like it.”

“None of us do, but needs must.”

“Agreed, boys. Now, let’s go down for dinner.”

“Is it that late?”

“Getting close to it.”

We went downstairs for dinner before a search party was sent to hunt us down. The meal was a quiet affair, which was rare for us. After dinner was over, we told my parents that we were going to turn in early. We went back up to Harry’s room to begin our sexual escapades.

. . . . . .

When Harry, Draco and I got to his room, we stripped each other. We decided to take a bath together. This would be a new experience for the 3 of us. We’d taken baths when we were children, but we’d never taken one as a couple. As we were in the tub, we were getting hard thanks to our cocks rubbing against each other. After a few minutes, we all shot off shots of pre-cum into the tub. We knew to go any further would not be a good thing. We finished putting soap on our bodies, shampoo in each other’s hair, and got out of the tub. Before water could hit the floor, Draco did something to dry us off. We went back into my room and lay on the bed. We were on a huge fluffy towel. The 2 kissed me deeply. They swapped who’d go into my mouth and who would wait.

First it was Draco, then it was Blaise. After some time, they moved on to licking and kissing all over my cock and balls. As they were doing this, I licked both their cocks at the same time. I took only their heads in since they were both wide. After some time, Blaise deep throated my cock. As I came and came, Draco licked my balls and gently fingered my ass. After I came, they pulled off and were about to swap my cum when they both arched their backs in pleasure. I swallowed their cum and didn’t choke.

After they were spent, we spent a few minutes licking and swapping cum. After this was done, we went to sleep since the licking had tired us out.

. . . . . .

It was December 28. After a leisurely breakfast, I wrote a letter to Neville. The letter asked him to come visit me before lunch. I had one of the Malfoy house elves get it to him. It did not take him long to respond. A few minutes later, he was at the gates of Malfoy Manner.

As soon as we got into Malfoy Mnner, Pearl led him to the living room where we all were waiting. I, having the highest rank, introduced myself after Lucius did.

“I am Lord Malfoy, Heir Longbottom. May you be welcome to my home.”

“I thank you for allowing me to visit you, Lord Malfoy.”

“I am Lord Potter Black. May you be welcome, Heir Longbottom.”

“I am Lady Black, May you be welcome, Heir Longbottom.”

“I thank you all for your welcome. Lady Black? Didn’t......”

“We’ve been divorced since earlier this month, Heir Longbottom. We’ve kept it hush hush.”

“I understand, Lord Malfoy.”

“Lord Malfoy? May I take him, Draco and Blaise so that we may talk in my room?”

“You may, Lord Potter Black.”

“How long will you be staying; Heir Longbottom?”

“Until close to dinner, Lord Malfoy. Your house elf will take me back?”

“Yes.”

He smiled at us. The 4 of us left to my room to talk. Draco, Blaise and I rested on a couch in my sitting room. Neville was on a chair facing us.

“Harry? How’re your holidays going?”

“Much better, Neville. What about yours?”

“Very well, Harry. Why did you want to talk to me?”

“I wanted to talk to all 3 of you, Draco, Blaise and Neville.”

“Is this about the rings you wear on your right hand?”

“Yes, Blaise. Do you all recognize the crests on them?”

“May we see them?”

“Sure.”

I removed the ring off the middle finger of my right hand and handed it to Neville. As soon as he saw the 6 crests, his mouth dropped in shock. He passed it to Draco, who then passed it to Blaise.

“Harry? You hold 6 lordships?”

“Yes, Neville. Can you all come with me to Gringots?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“We will.”

“I only have one lordship, Harry.”

“Maybe, maybe not, Neville...”

“Blaise and I will go talk to my father.”

“Sure, Draco.”

Draco and Blaise took off. Neville and I waited for them to return.

. . . . . .

Draco and I went to his dad’s office. When we got there, he was finishing paperwork.

“Blaise and Draco? Where are Harry and Neville?”

“Waiting for us to get back. Father, I’m going to go get the Malfoy heir ring.”

“I will go to get the Zabini lordship ring. Harry has told us that we’ll be needed soon. The why, we’re not sure of.”

“That’s fine, boys. We’ll all go tomorrow, so you can be registered with the Ministry.”

“But the secrecy...”

“That will be taken care of. Don’t worry about it, boys. Now go.”

“Yes, sir.”

We went back to where Harry and Neville were waiting. We left to find the adults that were somewhere in Malfoy Mnner. After some time, we found Narcissa.

“Good afternoon, boys. Did you need something?”

“Yes, Ms. Black. Harry, Blaise, Draco and I were wondering if you could take us to Gringots?”

“Harry can take all of you, Neville. He is emancipated.”

“Won’t you be recognized; Harry?”

“No, Neville. Let’s go. We’ll be back, Narcissa.”

“Have a good time, boys.”

We smiled and took off to Gringots. As soon as we got there, the goblin guards let us pass, when I flashed my ring. We walked calmly through the bank.

Neville, Blaise and Draco hadn’t been where we were going, but they all knew to save their questions until we got to my account manager’s office. When we got to his office, we were announced quietly. After a few seconds, we were signaled to enter. We all bowed to Ragnok as soon as we entered his office. Neville, Blaise and Draco took seats in front of him to wait. I stood behind them and to their left. They had business with Gringots, I did not.

A few seconds later, Snaglok, Neville’s account manager, Ironclaw, Draco’s account manager and Nagnok, Blaise’s account managers all showed up.

“Welcome, Heir Longbottom.”

“Welcome, Heir Malfoy.”

“Welcome, Heir Zabini.”

The 3 nodded in thanks for the welcome. The conversation continued.

“Heir Longbottom, it has been a while since you’ve graced us with your presence.”

“I am sorry I have not been here before today, Account Manager Snaglok.”

“It is alright, Heir Longbottom. You know the procedure for making sure you are who you say you are.”

“The 2 of you do as well...“

Blaise and Draco nodded their heads.

I watched as Snaglok handed Neville, Blaise and Draco 1 needle each and parchment. After a few seconds, they pricked the pointer fingers of their right hands. The blood dripped onto the parchments. He took them back. The conversation began.

“Heir Longbottom, I wish to thank you for confirming your identity. I see that you’re not being forced to be here against your will. You have no potions in your system that would do so. You have no blocks on your magical core. You do have a glamour which you need to remove.”

I got up from where I sat and kneeled in front of Harry. Before my account manager could say anything, Ragnok gave him a signal to shut up. Harry whispered to me that it was fine. I could remove the glamour that covered my entire body. I did so, and turned around to face everyone. Draco and Blaise’s mouths dropped in shock. The goblins had no reaction.

“I had blocks on my magical core?”

“You had a few, but thanks to your creature inheritance, they were destroyed.”

“Who put them on me?”

“Take a guess.”

“Albus Dumbledore?”

“Exactly.”

“Did he take anything from my vault?”

“He tried to, but he was not allowed to. This happened back in October.”

“Why?”

“He wanted funds for some vigilante group of his. He tried to forge your signature.”

“My Grandmother stopped him?”

“Yes. Now, there are issues we need to discuss after you take your Longbottom Lordship.”

“Yes, sir.”

Neville and I watched as a box materialized in front of us. When he opened it up, we both saw a white gold band with the Longbottom crest on it. The crest was of a huge bear which was on its hind legs about to attack or defend. Neville told Snaglok that he accepted the responsibilities of the Longbottom Lordship. Before he could put it on, Snaglok signaled him to not do so.

He waited.

“Lord Longbottom, since you’ve taken your lordship, we may discuss your second lordship. Have you been told about your emancipation thanks to you being an elf?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. When?”

“A few minutes before we got here, sir. May Lord Potter stay here? Or does he have to leave?”

“He may stay, Lord Longbottom. Now to continue our conversation, you are not just entitled to the Longbottom Lordship, you are also entitled to the Hufflepuff Lordship, which grants you a quarter of the ownership of Hogwarts.”

“Lord Potter owns half the school. The Ravenclaw heiress has yet to be found.”

“Wonderful. Did my grandmother know about this?”

“She did not, Lord Longbottom Hufflepuff.”

“I thought she was keeping secrets from me.”

“Not a secret like this. Do you accept the responsibilities that come with the Hufflepuff lordship?”

“I do. Do I have to wear 2 rings?”

“No, Lord Longbottom Hufflepuff.”

“Just Lord Longbottom is fine, Snaglok. Or Neville if you prefer.”

“Your choice, Lord Longbottom. Hand me both rings and I’ll fuse them together.”

“Sure.”

I took the second ring out of its box. It was a white gold ring with a badger as its crest. I handed both rings to my account manager. After a few seconds, the 2 rings were fused together. The 2 crests were carved into 2 easy to miss stones. I slipped it onto the ring finger of my right hand. It resized itself to fit me.

“Thank you for your help in this matter, Snaglok.”

“It was my honor, Lord Longbottom.”

“Before we leave? Account Manager Ironclaw, I’m here to claim my Malfoy heirship.”

“Account Manager Nagnok, I’m here to claim my Zabini Lordship.”

A few seconds later, 2 rings appeared in front of Blaise and Draco. Draco’s ring was gold with a small dragon as its crest.

“Heir Zabini, do you have your heir ring?”

“Yes, Nagnok. I shall show it to you.”

I handed him the ring, which I took off of a chain, that was around my neck. It had a kadupul flower as its crest. He smiled at me and handed me the Zabini Lordship ring, after he took the heir ring and put it somewhere. It contained 12 kadupul flowers in 2 circles of 6 each on a platinum band.

“Congratulations, Lord Zabini.”

“And to you, Heir Malfoy.”

The 2 boys smiled.

“Lord Potter, do you have any business here? Or were you just here for moral support?”

“Just moral support, Director Ragnok.”

The 4 goblins smiled at us. We bowed to them and took off back to Malfoy Manner, after Neville put his glamour back on. As soon as we got back, Lucius’s house elf took Neville back to Longbottom Manner.

He waved at me in goodbye before he left. I waved back. After dinner, Draco, Blaise and I slept. Our day was eventful, but worth it.

. . . . . .

The next day after breakfast, Lucius and Sirius took us to the Ministry to get registered. He swore the auror who was our escort to a vow of silence and secrecy which he took reluctantly. When we got to Amelia’s office, Neville met us along with his grandmother.

“Good morning, everyone. Lucius, I know why you and the boys are here. Why are you here, Augusta?”

“I am here for the same reason that Lucius is here, to register Neville as Lord Longbottom. How do we do this?”

“We will all go to the empty Wizengamot chamber. Each heir or lord will state their name clearly. Will you all be at the session on January 6?”

“Yes, Madam Bones.”

We took off. I watched as Draco went first. He stated clearly that he was here to be registered as Heir Malfoy. After a few seconds, the stones in the chamber accepted his claim. Blaise went next. The same thing happened. Neville went third. After he was done with his Longbottom lordship which was accepted, he moved onto his Hufflepuff Lordship. It took a minute or so, but it too was accepted.

I went last. My Potter Lordship and Black lordships were accepted right away. My Gryffindor and Slytherin Lordships took as long as Neville’s did to be accepted. My Peverell and Le fay lordships took 3 minutes each. After I was done, we all went back to Amelia’s office to talk. She told the auror who accompanied us that he could leave. She reminded him of his vows.

“That, was interesting. Harry, I did not know you had more than one Lordship.”

“Same goes for you, Neville. Congratulations, boys.”

“Thank you, Dowager Longbottom and Madam Bones.”

“That did not take as long as we thought it would, Madam Bones.”

“I made sure that Albus could not interrupt these proceedings.”

“He was here?”

“He’s going to be here in 5 minutes. You may apparate to be on the safe side.”

“Why is he going to be here?”

“Officially, he needs to talk to me. Unofficially, he wants to block you from taking your Lordships, which he can no longer do.”

“Wonderful. That manipulative f...”

“Draco!”

“Sorry, father. Let’s go before he gets here.”

We smiled at Amelia. we apparated away to our respective homes.

. . . . . .

After they left, I waited. A few minutes later, Albus was led in by the auror that brought Lucius, Augusta and the boys to my office.

“Good morning, Amelia. Why did you have your security take my wand?”

“It is standard procedure, Albus, you know this.”

“I’m the Leader of the Light, those rules should not apply to me.”

“And you talk about being fair to everyone, Albus.”

“Fairness only applies to my minions and me, Amelia...”

“You have minions now, Albus?”

“Of course, Amelia. You will allow us to not have to turn over our wands when we come to the ministry.”

“I’ll do no such thing.”

I noticed his eyes start to twinkle. I looked away from them and towards the corner behind his head.

“Stop that twinkling, Albus. It won’t change anything.”

“Fine, fine, Amelia. Can you tell me if Sirius has come to visit you recently? I’ve heard that he was freed.”

“Why does that matter to you?”

“I need as many votes on my side as possible. I know Harry’s with his loving relatives, so I can still use his seat.”

I smirked at Auror Roberts behind my hand, he smiled back in agreement.

“You know the rules of the Wizengamot. If you want to use any seats that are not yours by blood or proxy, they have to be approved by the entire body.”

“I’m the leader of the Light. I can do as I wish. If I want to use the Potter and other seats, I can...”

When he tried to fire off an Imperius Curse at Auror Roberts, the shields around this room ejected him. He ended up in the fountain in the atrium of the ministry. When he tried to go back, he was told in no uncertain terms to get the bloody hell out until January 6. Nothing happened for the rest of the day.

. . . . . .

When I got back to Hogwarts after I got my wand from the auror on duty, I was furious. I went to my office to reflect on my situation. Fawkes and the Sorting Hat were there. No one else was. The school was empty.

I did not have any sort of access to Sirius’s home. I tried to get in after Potter and the rest of the children left. I knew he was free. I hated Amelia for it. How dare she not allow me to do what I needed to keep ahold of the wizarding world. How dare she dump me into the fountain of the atrium like a commoner! O well, at least I have January 6 to turn things around. All I have to do is not allow anyone to become Lord Black.

Dammit! I forgot to check the Wizengamot chamber to see if there were any new lords or heirs! Bloody fucking hell.

“Having fun, Albus?”

“Fuck off!”

“I told you before, you’re not going to fuck me, Albus. Why don’t you just leave the boy and his family alone?”

“The boy is my weapon. He has to defeat Voldemort to fulfill my prophecy.”

“Your what?”

“The prophecy I had the wannabe seer make under the Imperius Curse a few years ago. The true one is destroyed, or in Gringots, I don’t care which.”

“I see. What are the differences between the 2?”

“The true one talks about some sort of elven court that will overthrow me. This is why I obliviated her of ever making it. I didn’t need that getting out. I still don’t need it getting out, even now.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you don’t talk to anyone. I know you will keep this to yourself.”

“Of course I will, as will Fawkes.”

“Now if you 2 don’t mind, I’m going to prepare for January 6.”

“Go on, Albus. Thank you for not trying to burn me.”

“My plans are set back, but they can be rectified.”

“If you say so, Albus, if you say so.”

I took off. Nothing interesting happened until January 1.

. . . . . .

When we got to Malfoy Manner, we had lunch. After lunch, Blaise let us know that he was going to visit his mother. After he took off, I took a reluctant Harry shopping in Diagon Alley.

. . . . . .

When we got to a clothing store in Diagon Alley, Draco went off to look for clothes. I did not know if they were for me or him. While I was looking for new shirts and trousers, a stranger was running through the store. He slammed into me causing me to fall back and hit a shelf of clothes. As he stumbled, he grabbed onto my cock. As soon as he did this, I flashed back to when Ron and Ginny had done the same thing during and after my rape in November.

He asked me if I was alright, I nodded at him, though I kept my eyes down. After he took off, I waited until the part of the store I was in was empty. I ran to the furthest dressing room and curled up on top of the bench. Some time later, Draco showed up.

. . . . . .

I was finishing my shopping for myself and my mates. They were late Yule presents that I’d forgotten about until now. As I was leaving the isle that had leather pants, I felt a stab of fear and sadness slam into my mind thanks to my bond. I knew these feelings weren’t mine. I knew my mate was in distress. I walked quickly to the counter and had them take the funds from my Malfoy vault.

They told me it would be there in 2 days thanks to owls. I said this was fine. I went to where I felt the fear. I found Harry. He was on the bench in the furthest dressing room of the store. He was shaking in fear, until I spoke.

“Harry? I’m here.”

“Please take me home, Draco. Please...”

“Done. Let’s go. Can you walk?”

Before I could ask the question again, I watched as he uncurled himself from on top of the bench. He threw himself into my arms. I carried him on my left hip. I walked quickly to the nearest apparation point that was closest to where we were and got us both home.

As I walked with him to his room, I signaled Pearl to get Severus if he was here. She found him. He followed us silently. When we got to his room, I laid him down on the couch that was in his sitting room.

Severus said nothing, what he did do is hold him in his arms. He spelled calming draught into his system from a vial he had on his person. I told him that I’d probably miss dinner. He told me he’d let the rest who were here know. I took Harry and placed him in his bed. I summoned a new set of pajamas from his closet. I quickly dressed him. I went on ahead and summoned my own and switched clothes as well. I lay with him in his bed. My chest was to his back. He curled up into a little ball as soon as he was dressed. I held him like this until he stopped shaking in fear, and fell asleep.

. . . . . .

It was December 29. When I got up, I noticed that I was in someone’s arms. I smelled Draco’s scent. I remembered what happened to me yesterday. I whined out a bit until he started petting my bac and pointy ears. I calmed down instantly. After a few seconds, he got up. He summoned new clothes for the 2 of us. I let him dress me. He got himself dressed after I was dressed. He carried me downstairs on his left hip. I knew I could walk, but I was being overly clingy, he did not mind.

I wouldn’t talk like a child, but I needed his security and protection. As soon as we got to the dining room, Draco sat in one of the chairs that were at the table. I was in his lap. When he saw this, Severus snapped out, not at me, but at Draco. This scared me in my childish mindset.

”Draco, why are you carrying Potter around?”

“He’s Potter now?”

“Yes. Why are you holding him as if he were a child? He can walk!”

“He’s also had one hell of a flashback, S...”

I watched as Harry got off of my lap, and ran upstairs.

“Dammit! Look at what you’ve done!”

“What I’ve done?”

“Yes! You scared my mate! After what he experienced yesterday! You better fucking hope he’s here!”

“Language, son!”

I stood up and slammed both fists against the table hard enough where I almost broke it.

“I’m going to go and find my mate! You will apologize to him when I bring him down, Severus!”

“I did nothing wrong! Potter’s not a bloody child!”

“Yes, you did! I’ll be back!”

I quickly walked off and followed my mate’s distress through our bond. I found him in the smallest corner of my walk in closet.

He was curled into a little ball. As soon as he heard my voice, he ran out of the closet and threw himself into my arms.

“There you are, Harry. I thought you’d left the house.”

“No, Draco. Why was he so mad? What did I do?”

“You did nothing wrong, my love. I don’t know why Severus was so mad at me.”

“All I did was have you carry me around.”

“Why did you come here to hide?”

“It was the furthest room in the upstairs of the house. I did not remember this was your room. If you want me to leave...”

“You can stay with me, Harry. Severus will apologize. Do you want a complete tour of my room, besides what you’d seen the last time you were in here? Do you want to officially switch away from the room you’re in, and move into my room if you’re going to be this clingy?”

“Yes, I’ll have a complete tour of the room. All I saw the last time were all your haircare products, also can we eat here?”

“I will have one of the elves bring us food. I have a small sitting room that we can use.”

“Thanks, Draco.”

I nodded at him. I walked with him over to my sitting room. I pulled out a chair. He got out of my arms and sat down. I sat down in front of him. A few seconds later, 2 plates of food appeared on a table in front of us. After a while, we were done with breakfast.

Harry climbed back into my arms. I took him on a tour of my room. He saw the dragons that covered my bedroom’s walls. He noticed that they were different species. I led him to my bed. He saw the dragons and phoenixes that adorned my headboard. He saw similar things when we got to my bathroom. After a while, he decided he wanted to take a nap. I joined him after we both got dressed in 2 pairs of pajamas I summoned from his room.

. . . . . .

It was a while later. I woke up in Draco’s strong arms. I got dressed in my normal clothes. I watched as Draco did the same. We walked down to the dining room. I was hungry. It must’ve been lunch time. When we got there, Severus approached us calmly.

“Draco and Harry? I wish to apologize for my conduct this morning. Harry? Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, Severus. Why did you get mad at me?”

“I thought that you were deliberately treating Harry like a small child. I’d honestly forgotten about yesterday, and what he was like when he got back here.”

“I accept your apology, Severus.”

“I accept your apology, Godfather.”

“I’m glad you 2 did. Or else Narcissa, would’ve...”

“Yes, Severus. Do remember what I told you this morning. Don’t ever jump the gun like this again! Or else you’ll lose the child’s trust. If this happens a second time, I’ll make sure to remove the production of your little whales!”

“My what?”

“She’s saying if you pull another stunt like this one in her presence, you’ll have no cock and balls, or maybe just no balls...”

“Either is fine with me, Sirius. Do you understand, Severus?”

“Yes, Narcissa...”

“Are you 2 boys hungry? Draco, did you feed him?”

“He’s not a pet, mother. Yes, he and I had breakfast a few hours ago. What’s for lunch?”

“You’ll see, Draco.”

Draco and I sat at the table. While we were eating lunch, the tension that was in the room dropped to nothing. After lunch, we noticed the floo went off. This was unexpected. Lucius went to it and took the call.

“Good afternoon, Blaise.”

“Good afternoon, Lucius. I’m calling you to let you know that I’ll be gone until December 31. How’s everyone doing?”

“Well, Blaise. How’s your mother?”

“She’s doing better. She’s glad I took up the Zabini lordship. She saw the ring on my right hand.”

“I’ll let Draco and Harry know you said hi.”

“Thanks, Lucius. Have a good day.”

“You do as well, Blaise.”

He came back to where we all were. He let us know that Blaise would be gone until December 31. This was perfect. It would give me time to get their presents from Gringots. I would have to go early tomorrow morning, hopefully they’d be done by then.

Nothing happened for the rest of the day.

. . . . . .

It was after dinner time. Harry came into my room to talk.

“Severus, I...”

“Son, this morning was my fault. I am sorry that I yelled at Draco in your presence. I honestly forgot about what you looked like yesterday, when you got back. Why were you acting like a child?”

“This is what I was like after the original incident happened. Wasn’t that going to be in the paper?”

“Yes, son. It will be there on January 1, along with the story of your childhood. Your childhood will come first.”

“Won’t Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore try to stop them?”

“He won’t be able to. The papers won’t be sent from the Daily Profit. Gringots will be sending them out with some sort of magic.”

“And you know this how?”

“What do you think I was doing after Narcissa ripped me a new one?”

“You went to Gringots?”

“Met with Rita Skeeter for a few minutes there, yes. Worked out the specifics along with Sirius. This will make his life a living hell.”

“He deserves it.”

I smiled at Harry. He smiled back at me. He fell asleep quickly. I tried to wake him up a few minutes later. Since he did not do so, I let him sleep in my strong arms.

. . . . . .

The next morning, I let Severus know that I was off to Gringots. He reminded me to have breakfast when I got back. I nodded at him and took off. When I got to Gringots, the guards led me to my account manager’s office, after I flashed my ring. When I got there, Ragnok sat down. I bowed to him,. I sat down when he signaled me to do so.

”Welcome to Gringots, Lord Potter.”

“Thank you, Director Ragnok. I’d like to know if the items I commissioned are ready?”

“They just got finished this morning, Lord Potter. We did not use all of the skin or scales. What do you want us to do with the extras?”

“Give me a small box with skin, scales and powdered bones. I have the poison I’ll give to one who I know can use them.”

“To who; Lord Potter?”

“Potions Master Severus Snape. May I have the suits of armor?”

“Yes, Lord Potter. The skin is fused to the inside, this way the scales don’t feel like chainmail, when it is worn.”

“Thank you, Director Ragnok”

“You now own 22 suits of armor. Please give these to only those you trust, and you know will need them. Not all of the skin and scales could be used. What was not used will go into your main vault.”

“How can I ever repay you for this?”

“Take out the Leader of the so-called Light, Lord Potter. Speaking of him, we have a prophecy that concerns you. When can you be back to visit; so that you may hear it?”

“I can be back here on January 5. Who else needs to be with me?”

“Severus Snape, Lord Longbottom and yourself only. It concerns you and no one else.”

“I’ll be here, Director Ragnok.”

“If you’ll give me a few minutes, I’ll get you the armor.”

I nodded at him. He did something or called someone, I was not sure which. A few minutes later, I saw 4 shrunken boxes appear in front of me. He handed me 1 more box.

“The box I handed you is the skin, scales and powdered bones of the snake, Lord Potter. Do you have the poison?”

“Yes, Director Ragnok.”

I took the boxes, bowed to Director Ragnok and went home. When I got to my room, I had one of the house elves bring me food.

I was starving. After I ate, I went into my trunk. I took out the jar with the Basilisk poison, and put it in the free compartment of the box that had the scales, skin and powdered bones. I wrapped it up and went to Severus’s room. I placed it on his desk next to his quills and rolls of parchment. I took out one of the suits of armor and put it next to the first box.

I repeated the same for Draco, Blaise, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa and Lucius. Each got a new suit of armor. They were all in the living room, or in the back gardens of Malfoy Manner, which is why no one heard me get back. After I was done in the last room, I went downstairs.

After lunch, everyone found their suits of armor. They thanked me for them. Blaise got back the next day and snogged me senseless, as did Draco as their method of thanks. After a delicious dinner, we all went off to our rooms for some much needed sleep.

On January 1, the Wizarding World as everyone knew it came crashing down, thanks to Rita Skeeter and the Daily Profit.


	17. Chapter 17

It was January 1. After I was done with breakfast at Dumbledore Manner, the Daily Profit arrived. The first story gave me a heart attack. The second story nearly caused me to die. Fawkes came to me and took me to Saint Mungos. It took me 5 days to recover. I really hated Rita Skeeter and the blasted paper. No one was supposed to know about the Boy-Who-Live’s childhood.

The damned boy should’ve kept his mouth shut! Now my image as the all-knowing leader of the Light was destroyed! Not to mention the fact that there were pictures to corroborate the damned story! The second story was what caused me to nearly die.

It was a letter in his handwriting along with pictures and dialog from the boy’s rape by Ron and Ginny. That was supposed to have been brushed aside. Damn bloody fucking hell! I hated my life. There wasn’t anything I could do. The first session was the next day. The 2 would be brought up on charges. Damn my weapon for getting out of my control.

. . . . . .

On January 1, the Daily Profit arrived. When all of us saw the first 2 articles with the accompanying pictures, our mouths dropped in shock. Harry and Snape’s did not. I having the sexiest voice out of everyone who was here decided to read the first article.

Hey, Sirius my mate thought it was sexy, that was all that mattered. Snape having the second sexiest voice would read the second article.

. . . . . .

**I am Rita Skeeter. You all know me as a scandalous reporter for the Daily Profit. This article is completely true. It focuses on the Boy-who-Lived and his childhood before Hogwarts. The images and dialog you will see is not suitable for minors. You may have heard from the vaunted Leader of the Light that the boy was treated like a prince. Those are complete lies and fabrications. He was not loved by his family. He was hated and despised. He was treated worse than even house elves are treated during or after punishments given by families who do not care for them. When he first got there, he was treated like a freak. He wasn’t changed unless it was absolutely necessary. He was locked in a cupboard under the kitchen sink.**

**When he turned 3, he was made to cook his first meal for the family. When he got one part of the meal wrong, his loving uncle beat him until you get the pictures that you will see on the next few pages. The dialog below which I will not misquote is exactly what was said. Nothing is redacted. This won’t be easy for anyone to read, I’m sorry to say.**

. . . . . .

Before Lucius could continue, Sirius’s magic which was controlled ran through the room IN FURY, as did Narcissa’s.

“Lucius, you don’t have to read the dialog, we all have copies which we need to hide.”

“Thanks, Narcissa. How dare that bloody fucker lie to everyone!”

“I know, Lucius, I know.”

“Those pictures, I am sorry I believed him, Harry. I’m sorry I was one of those who thought you were raised like a prince...”

“Not your fault, Lucius. Everyone thought that I was, not just you. Will you continue reading the article?”

“No, Harry. All it says is that your cousin humiliated you until you were 5. There are pictures that go along with this.”

“Thanks, Lucius. Severus, if you’re going to read the second article, may I be excused? I’d rather not relive that event. The pain from it is still raw.”

“That’s fine, Harry. Draco and Blaise, will you go with him?”

“Yes, father.”

“Yes, Uncle Whooshes!”

“He’s what, Blaise?”

“You heard me, Severus...”

“You’re not going to ever let me live that down, will you, Blaise?”

“Hell no...”

For a few minutes, Severus laughed. This caused the rest of the table to laugh as well. Lucius was about to reprimand us, but he knew we needed some sort of humor if the first article was anything to go by. After 8 minutes, we watched as Draco, Harry and Blaise left to Draco’s room.

. . . . . .

When we got to Draco’s room, we all lay on his squishy bed to talk.

“Are you doing alright, Harry?”

“Yes, Blaise. I knew the contents of the first article. This is why I didn’t react.”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine, Harry?”

“I’m not going to be there for the second article, not after what happened a few days ago, Blaise.”

“What happened; Harry?”

“Tell him, Draco. I’m sorry...”

“It is perfectly fine, my mate. When I took him shopping after you left, some guy ran into him and nearly made him fall onto a rack of clothes.”

“That was a random thing, Draco.”

“It is what happened later that was concerning. When the guy caused Harry to slam into the rack of clothes, he grabbed his cock to stabilize himself.”

“Let me guess, you had one hell of a flashback?”

“Yes, Blaise. I was fine once we left to come back here. I slept and missed dinner.”

“The next day, Severus went after me when Harry was in his childish mindset.”

“Did you carry him around; Draco?”

“Yes. Severus thought I was taking advantage of him, so he snapped out at me.”

“I ran back here and hit in Draco’s huge walk-in closet for a while.”

“When I found him, I had to calm him down.”

“Did you at least have breakfast?”

“Yes. Here in the sitting room.”

“Did you feed him like an adorable puppy? Was he a good puppy?”

“Yes I had food, Blaise. Draco didn’t feed me at all. I’m not a puppy. I’m not sure if I have an Animagus form...”

“None of us are, Harry. I’m sorry if, I...”

“You didn’t make me feel bad, Blaise. It was actually funny.”

“What did you want to do after lunch?”

“Did you not see what’s on your dresser, Draco?”

“The box thing?”

“Yes. You can explore that, as can you, Blaise.”

“Why not now?”

“We want to make your parents think we’re getting it on...”

“True, Harry. Want to suck us both off again?”

“Maybe tonight, boys. Think of this as the best way to start out the new year before the first session at the Wizengamot.”

“I so look forward to that...”

“As do I. Watching the old fucker’s face when we’re all announced will be priceless...”

“Damn straight...”

“Let’s go down before we’re missed...”

We went back downstairs to join the rest before lunch.

. . . . . .

“Now that the children are gone, do you all want me to finish reading the first article in my o so sexy voice that makes boys hard and girls wet?”

“That’s not necessary, Lucius. We all read it. God, his life was hell...”

“I’m wet, and it isn’t because of you, Lucius. Yes, you were one hell of a good lover when we were married, but you’re with your true mate now.”

“Thank god the 3 of you know silencing charms. Lucius and I don’t need to hear any howling coming from your room...”

“Speak for yourself, mutt. Lucius, does he howl when he comes?”

“Sometimes. Thank god he doesn’t transform, it would be louder and would break...”

“Hey, my howls don’t break any silencing charms!”

“they don’t, Padfoot? Must I remind you of our sixth year? When you and I were almost expelled thanks to us howling out in pleasure nearby Minerva’s quarters?”

“Why were you 2 nearby her quarters fornicating with each other?”

“A dare, Severus.”

“The dare that I won...”

“Shut it, Remus...”

“Hey, I got nearly 400 galleons thanks to me winning it, Sirius.”

“You only won it, because you didn’t specify that only one person had to break the silencing charms in the hallway!”

“Enough, boys. Though your lives at school were interesting, and are really turning me on, we need to get back to the Daily Profit.”

“Are there only 2 articles?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll get back to reading the second one after we have lunch.”

“That’s fine. Do either of you have a memory we can see?”

“We’ll watch it tomorrow, after the boys are sleeping, Narcissa. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“we all will, Sirius.”

“Lucius, do you have a Pensieve like what is used in courtrooms?”

“Yes, Narcissa. Where was I when this was going on?”

“You were fucking Narcissa so you could produce Draco, Lucius, let’s let the boys come down on their own time. Harry needs them after what he had to relive thanks to your sexy voice...”

“Thanks for the complement, Severus.”

I smiled. A while later, the 3 boys reappeared. They were in brand new clothes. During lunch, we all talked to Harry, Blaise and Draco.

“Boys, are you doing alright after the first article?”

“Father? I didn’t know you could sound so bloody hot when you read stuff. Why did you not read me bed time stories in that tone of voice?”

“Draco, that’s...”

“Bloody hilarious...”

“Shut it, Sirius...”

“Screw you, Lucius...”

“Maybe, Sirius, Maybe...”

“The reason I could not read stories to you in that tone of voice was because it would’ve been inappropriate, Draco.”

“What do you mean; father?”

“What your father’s trying to say is, to read you any sort of story in that tone of voice would’ve gotten you hard. That’s not what we wanted for you when you were little...”

“But mother...”

“Do not whine, Draco...”

“Yes, father...”

“Good puppy...”

“Hey! You made that damned article come alive, father. Those pictures were...”

“One hell of a way to show proof. What did you talk about when you were up in your room, Draco?”

“We just made sure that Harry was alright, reliving his childhood, thanks to father’s sexy voice. I also told Blaise about what happened to harry in Diagon alley and afterword’s.”

“I did apologize for that. Harry, where did you get the boxes that were on my desk?”

“Late Yule presents, Severus. I hope you enjoy them.”

“We all got suits of armor?”

“Yes. They will grow with those of us who aren’t fully adults. Are they not comfortable?”

“They’re really light. Where did you get the scales and skin?”

“Draco, what did I kill in my second year?”

“A huge bloody fucking 60 foot Basilisk. You harvested the thing?”

“Yes, Draco. Do you both remember when I was away at Hogwarts for a few hours?”

“That’s what you did?”

“Yes, boys. I sold the meat to the goblins.”

“For how much?”

“It was 3.6 million Galleons...”

“Holy fuck...”

“Lucius!”

“Hey, Draco’s cussing. I don’t see you calling him on it...”

“Gag your mate, Sirius...”

“I’ll do so tonight, Narcissa. Unless you all want to have a free sex show...”

“Hell the fuck no!”

“Mind your tongue, Lucius. If you don’t, I’ll find better uses for it then you just speaking with it...”

“That sounds promising, my doggy mate. So very promising...”

“Damn straight. Seriously, though, I’m glad I’m finally free. I hope the first session of the Wizengamot doesn’t go to hell.”

“As do we all, Sirius, as do we all.”

After lunch, the 3 boys told me they were going back upstairs. They knew that we’d not started reading the second article yet, but we were going to do so soon. Harry could see the first few lines. After they took off, Severus started to read.

. . . . . .

**I am Rita Skeeter here with you once again, with the second article in this first issue of the new year. This article deals with what happened to our savior November of last year. In late November, our savior was walking back to his dorm from the library when he was stunned by 4 individuals who you will see in the next few pictures, and you will read about in the next few pages. When he was stunned, he, was... Let’s let the dialog and pictures tell the story.**

**. . . . . .**

“Severus, will you continue to read?”

“If you want me to, I will. The boys can’t hear us at all.”

“No, Severus, you don’t have to continue to read. We can see the pictures and we can read the dialog for ourselves, though your voice is hot and o so sexy...”

“Of course it is, Narcissa. You also say that when I’m talking dirty to you, my pain slut!”

“Oo, sex orgy!”

“Sirius, shut your bloody pie hole!”

“Fuck yourself, Lucius!”

“O, for the love of Merlin! If you’re going to do that...”

“Yes yes, get out, isn’t that right, Severus?”

“Exactly, take the wolf with you!”

“Hey! Narcissa, you can calm Severus down, can’t you?”

“I can. Lucius, can you shut Sirius’s bloody pie hole?”

“I can. Where’s my muzzle...”

“No comment...”

“Holy fucking shit! That bitch fucked him with a fucking baseball bat!”

“You mean Molly’s youngest spawn?”

“Yes!”

“Don’t worry about it, charges will be brought up on January 6. I wonder what happened to the old fossil...”

“I can tell you that he’s in Saint Mungos. He almost died.”

“which story did it?”

“This one.”

“About damn fucking time. Wait...”

“I talked to Amelia after lunch on the floo.”

“This is why you took a few minutes to get back here?”

“Yes, Sirius.”

“How long will he be out?”

“For the next 4 days. This will give him no time to mount a counterattack.”

“Does Rita have his memories?”

“She does.”

“God, they fucked my pup up big time...”

“Yes, Sirius. This forced my son to realize that Harry was his mate, so it is good and bad.”

“Agreed. That idiot boy is such a bigot...”

“Ronald?”

“Yes, Severus.”

“Agreed. Now onto more interesting topics, did the 3 boys look alright to all of you?”

“Yes, Severus. I wonder if this will happen again...”

“It might, Narcissa. Harry will be prepared for it.”

“He’d better be.”

I smiled at her. She smiled back as did everyone else. A few minutes later, the 3 boys got back to the room. We’d just sent the newspapers to our rooms for safe storage.

. . . . . .

After lunch, we went back into Draco’s room. My stuff was in his room now. It was no longer in the room where I used to be. I would have to thank the house elves for this before or after dinner. When we got to the room, we took a nap since we all had way too much for lunch. After a few hours, we went back downstairs. The people were laughing when we got there.

“Hey, guys. Did you miss us?”

“Did the 3 of you finally get it on?”

“No, Sirius, we didn’t. We took a nap after we went upstairs. The food was so filling...”

“That’s damn true...”

“Tomorrow, we’ll go to see Madam Bones to officially submit your memories that correspond to the second article, Harry.”

“Professor McGonagall never played them in front of the student body before we left for Yule.”

“She talked to me about that. She said she won’t do it at all.”

“Thanks, Sirius.”

“Sure, pup.”

He smiled at me. We had another delicious dinner. The next day, Sirius and I went to the Ministry of Magic. Severus pulled the memory from my mind, copied it and gave me it in a sealed vial to give to Amelia Bones.

The others stayed behind.

. . . . . .

It was January 2. At 8:45 AM, I saw 2 people enter the outer office. I knew who they were thanks to my wards. I had Auror Roberts let them in. As soon as they entered, I closed the door.

“Lord Potter and Sirius, why are you here?”

“We are here to submit the entirety of what happened to Lord Potter on November 13.”

“May I ask why?”

“We intend to formally file charges against Ronald and Ginevra Weasley for 2 counts of rape and battery.”

“Also, whatever it is called when you’re held against your will.”

“Kidnapping.”

“That, as well. Keep this hush hush. I want this to do as much damage as possible to those who it will affect.”

“You got it, Lord Potter and Sirius. Do you wish to announce it?”

“I shall have Lord Malfoy do so on Lord Potter’s behalf. If you do not mind...”

“Not at all, Sirius. It will have more of an impact coming from him, to be honest. I do believe the Chief Warlock will call your testimony into question.”

“I know he will. This is why the memory is being submitted. Sirius, can you have Lucius do something so I don’t have to hear or see it?”

“Done, Harry. Please keep this safe, Amelia. If you need someone to make sure it is real, have one or more people from the Department of Mysteries be there.”

“Consider it done, Lord Potter and Sirius. Is there anything else?”

“No, Lady Bones.”

“We thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see us.”

She bowed to us. We bowed to her, and left back to Malfoy Manner, after we collected our wands. The rest of the day was uneventful.

. . . . . .

After dinner, the 3 boys went to sleep. Lucius summoned his secondary Pensieve from his office. I put in my memory that corresponded to the conversation we’d had the night before.

We were in the main living room. We were all facing a Muggle tv screen. There was a surround sound system that we were all in the center of. A few seconds later, it started to play.

. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .

We watched as Sirius and Remus were behind a charm. We could vaguely see the nameplate for Professor McGonagall’s office nearby where the 2 boys were. We saw that the 2 boys were naked. Remus was giving Sirius one hell of a blowjob. Before he came, Remus stopped. They switched positions. The scene repeated itself with Sirius doing the same to Remus. Before Remus could cum, Sirius stopped. Remus edged Sirius until he howled out as he came. As he howled out, the charm broke. This was Remus’s objective. As soon as the howling stopped, the before mentioned professor stuck her head out.

We saw what she could not, the 2 boys slammed disillusionment charms onto their bodies before they could be discovered.

Sirius finished Remus off after he recast the silencing charm which he’d just broken through. When Remus came, he slammed into the charm, but did not break it like Sirius had.

The 2 boys ran like hell to the tower. The memory ended.

. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .

“Holy fuck. That was hot...”

“Damn true, Sirius. You and Remus were mates?”

“No, Lucius. He and I just experimented with each other, is all. Are you jealous?”

“I would’ve killed to have been there to watch it, but thanks for the firsthand memory of what happened.”

“Does my mate want to treat me like a doggy?”

“Will it make you a better lover?”

“It will make him a more enthusiastic lover, Lucius.”

“You’re one to talk, Remus. I remember what you did when I told Moony he was being a good boy and giving my body such good pleasure...”

“Are you trying to tell me something, Sirius?”

“Yes, Narcissa. Treat Remus like a dog from time to time when you’re having sex with him, and you’ll see how obedient he can be.”

“We won’t do it here, in case one of the boys comes down.”

“Did the 2 of you get caught?”

“No, Lucius. We were able to get back to the tower, have quick showers and go on with our night.”

“How did you win the Galleons, then; Remus?”

“The bet was that I’d not break a properly cast silencing charm, but Sirius would. It was a bet that was done between most of the old lines so a minimum of 20 galleons was needed to enter the betting pool.”

“Did you know about this, Narcissa?”

“No, Lucius. You and I had already graduated by then.”

“Will you break the silencing charms on my room, Sirius?”

“I’ll try not to, Lucius. Were you serious about the muzzle?”

“Not entirely, no.”

“When did you want to do it?”

“When do you have to go back to school?”

“I’ll be going with Severus tomorrow morning.”

“I’m not a professor, so Lucius will have me to himself until the first Wizengamot session.”

“I will be going back with Remus and Severus. I intend to help out Poppy Pomfrey in the hospital wing.”

“You’re a full healer; Narcissa?”

“I finished my masteries and got my certificates. I didn’t apply to any private or public hospitals like Saint Mungos, though.”

“Why not?”

“After I got my masteries, I had Draco to raise, so...”

“Understandable, Narcissa.”

“Hell of a howl, Sirius. Did you transform your vocal chords?”

“Yes, Lucius. Wait...”

“I saw your face change shape as you howled. Same for you, Remus.”

“Interesting. Did anyone else see it?”

“I did, I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“What’re your plans before the Wizengamot?”

“Think of what Albus could do to try to screw Harry over with slander before the charges are filed.”

“That will take 4 days?”

“No, but I need your help to think about possible scenarios, Lucius.”

“Sure. Tomorrow after breakfast, Sirius.”

“Thanks.”

He smiled at me as did Narcissa, Remus and Severus. The next day, the 3 took off back to Hogwarts. Sirius, Draco, Blaise, Harry and I had a leisurely breakfast. After breakfast, we all went to Lucius’s office to talk. Harry and Blaise were lords in their own right.

Draco was my heir. So they all would have input on our discussion.

“Good morning, boys.”

“Father, where did Severus go?”

“Back to school along with Remus and your mother, dragon.”

“How do you think the first session will go; Sirius?”

“Honestly, it should go well. Unless the Chief Warlock decides to slander Harry.”

“Slander?”

“Yes. He hates that I’m free. He hates that the true betrayer to the Potters is dead.”

“Wonderful. He probably knows that I’m not with my relatives.”

“Not true, Harry, not true just yet.”

“Just yet is the issue here, Sirius. Blaise and I will watch out for him.”

“Draco, you can. Blaise, you can’t.”

“why not?”

“Blaise, since you are a lord, you sit behind the heirs.”

“Like Harry and Draco? What about Neville?”

“He will be with you, not with them. Lucius, you’ll be there as well?”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Sirius, on January 5, I need to go to Gringots along with Neville and Severus.”

“I don’t mind, pup.”

“I don’t mind, Harry. May we ask why?”

“There’s a prophecy that we need to hear. I’m sorry you can’t come with us, Blaise and Draco.”

“We trust Severus and Neville, Harry.”

“They will keep you safe. Albus will be too busy to try to get in your way.”

“If he does?”

“If he does, the goblins will deal with him.”

“Have a good time on January 5, Harry.”

“Thanks, Draco and Blaise.”

Nothing interesting happened for the next 2 days in the case of Draco, Blaise and myself. We had meals with Sirius and Lucius as usual. We hung out and talked of inconsequential things.

Yes, we gave each other blowjobs, but that was as far as it went for now. Early on January 5, I went to Hogwarts. Severus met me at the gates along with Neville.

. . . . . .

After our meeting with the boys, Lucius and I romped around the outside of Malfoy Manner in our Animagus forms. After 2 uneventful meals which we all shared, we went to our room to see how much of a good boy Padfoot would be for me.

. . . . . .

Lucius and I stripped each other. I was on my knees on a rug which was next to his bed. His marble floor was hella cold. He put a collar and leash onto my neck. The collar was soft black leather. He did something to not allow me to fully transform into Padfoot. He wanted to see how loud I could howl on my own.

“Padfoot, come and lick.”

I crawled to Lucius’s side and sniffed his cock for a few seconds. When I tried to sniff his ass, he pulled back on the collar hard.

“No, Padfoot, bad boy!”

I whined out and went after his ass a second time. He pulled me away and had me lay over his lap. He was sitting up pressed against some pillows.

“I said no, Padfoot! I’m going to spank my bad doggy!”

Sirius growled low and loud as he was laying across my lap. This lasted until I delivered the first spank to his ass.

I growled as if to disobey Lucius. This is what I’d done with Remus a few times when we experimented with each other. This lasted until the first spank hit my bear ass. I didn’t whine, but I did hiss out in pain. He spanked me 6 times with his left hand then 6 with his right.

“Will you be a good boy, Padfoot? Will you not sniff or try to lick my ass until I tell you you can?”

I was about to whine out in answer when Lucius spoke.

“Answer me in English, Padfoot. Though your doggy noises are turning me on, that’s not what I want to hear right now.”

“I’ll be good, Lucius. Is this the first time you’ve played with someone as a dog?”

“Yes, Sirius. I’ve done some reading. Am I doing a good job? Did I hurt you?”

“I’ll be fine, Lucius. Does alpha want his doggy to lick his bone? Does alpha want his doggy to fuck him?”

“I want to see how well you lick, Padfoot. I’ll let you fuck me. Do you have lube?”

“Yes, Lucius. I’ll summon it from my room.”

I summoned a small bottle that no one had ever seen. It was edible lube that tasted like chocolate. This would give me more of an incentive to lick Lucius all over. Since the bottle was sealed and unlabeled, Lucius didn’t know what it was. I crawled to him and licked the head of his cock slowly, ever so slowly.

I was taking my sweet time. I knew he hated it, but to do anything about it would ruin the moment. After a while, I deep throated his cock and started playing with his balls. Before he could cum, I stopped. I opened the bottle of lube and put it all over his ass.

It wasn’t cold, I used magic to warm it up a bit.

. . . . . .

I smelled the scent of fine chocolate. I wondered where that was coming from until I felt it get stronger. Sirius covered my ass with it. A few seconds later, I felt his long pointy tongue invade it.

. . . . . .

For a while, I tongue fucked Lucius until he was about to blow his load. Before he could do so, I stopped. I quickly lubed my cock and threw his legs over my shoulders. I plunged in with no warning. He moaned out in pleasure as soon as my cockhead hit his prostate.

For a while, I set a brutal pace. He stroked his cock as I fucked him mercilessly.

“Yes, fuck me just like that, fuck me, Padfoot! Do me harder!”

I growled out and redoubled my efforts to please Lucius. I fucked him until I heard his bed move slightly. This meant I was doing a good job. Before I came, Lucius moved away after he removed his legs from my shoulders.

After I moved away from Sirius, he crawled after me. He could now lick and sniff my ass to his heart’s content. I jumped off the bed and had him hunt me through my room. He found me after a while deep inside of my own walk-in closet.

As soon as he found me, he carried me back to the rug nearby the bed. I summoned a towel and had it land on the rug before he placed me on it. I was on the rug on all fours. He invaded my ass again with that talented tongue of his.

. . . . . .

As I licked Lucius, I used my left hand to play with his cock which was leaking pre-cum all over the place. I tried to be sure that the tip of my tongue always hit his prostate. Before he could scream out for me to finish, I plunged into his ass again. I used the towel for traction as I fucked him brutally for a while. As I came, he screamed out.

“Cum for me, Padfoot! Cum for me like you’ve wanted to, my good doggy! Yes, cum just like that! O fuck yes!”

As Sirius came, he howled out for 3 minutes. The howls traveled through my room and slammed into the silencing charm which surrounded it. After he came, he licked me since I had yet to cum. I came in short order.

After we were done, we took a shower, washed each other and slept in the afterglow of our orgasms.

. . . . . .

The next day after breakfast was a repeat of yesterday. I noticed that Lucius ran around with as much energy as he had the day before, even though I fucked him into oblivion the night before.

We had 2 more meals with the 3 boys. This repeated the next day as well. We didn’t have sex, we were tired out and needed to recover.

Early on the morning of January 5, Harry left to Hogwarts.

. . . . . .

After we walked away from the Hogwarts main gates, we all apparated to Diagon alley. A few minutes later, we were at Gringots.

I flashed my lordship ring. We were led to my account manager. When we got to his office, we waited until we were told to sit.

We bowed to Director Ragnok, then sat down.

. . . . . .

“Before we do anything, the 3 who are here have to prove your identities. You know the standard procedure. You know the why.”

“Um, Director ragnok? Where are our account managers?”

“They do not need to be here, Lord Longbottom and Severus. This is above their knowledge. There are very few others besides myself who have seen what you will be shown.”

We nodded at Ragnok. He handed us 3 needles and parchments. We pricked the fingers of our left hands. A few seconds later, the parchments disappeared.

“Your identities have been proven. None of you are under any spells or potions. You are not Imperiused against your wills. We shall now begin.”

We saw a sphere of pure crystal appear in front of us. We saw the following initials on it. HP, TMR, LL, NL, SS.

A few seconds later, Director Ragnok tapped on the sphere. We heard the voice of Trelawney speak out.

. . . . . .

“The one who will join the fake dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies. The fake Leader of the Light will have him put through hell, but he will be stronger because of it. He shall be the Elven Prince of Balance who will unite the elements of water, fire, wind and earth to destroy him. The Elven Prince will rise up with his court and bring this world back into the True Light of justice to all creatures. It is his destiny. It is fate!”

After a few seconds, the prophecy ended. The sphere disappeared.

“Now that you have heard this, do those of you who are here have any questions?”

“Yes, I do, Director Ragnok.”

“Ask away, Lord Longbottom.”

“Why was no one else mentioned by name?”

“I am not sure, Lord Longbottom.”

“so we’re members of his court?”

“Yes, Severus.”

“How many are we missing?”

“All in due time, Lord Potter.”

“Where did the sphere go?”

“It was sent away to our hall of prophecies. Do not go to the Department of Mysteries. They do not have this prophecy. They have a fake one which Albus has been using to keep you under his control, Lord Potter.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We wish to thank you for allowing us to be here, Director Ragnok.”

“We will do our best to fulfill this prophecy, so we all can live in harmony.”

“The corrupted light must be destroyed.”

“It shall, with all of our help.”

“Stick to that promise, Elven court of the Light.”

We bowed to Director Ragnok in thanks and took off. Neville and Severus went back to Hogwarts. I went back to Malfoy Manner.

Tomorrow would be the first meeting of the Wizengamot.

. . . . . .

It was January 6. After an early breakfast, Draco, Lucius, Blaise and I went off to the Ministry of Magic. Sirius stayed at Malfoy Manner. When we got there, we were met by Neville, his grandmother, and a few other people. We saw Lord Weasley. This was new and unexpected. I saw some lords who I did not know.

After a few minutes, we entered the chamber. Draco and I sat in the middle row. Blaise, Neville, and Lucius sat 2 rows behind us. We were joined by heir Nott, Heir Weasley, and heiress Greengrass.

There were other heirs and heiresses I didn’t recognize them. A few minutes later, Albus took his position in front of all of us.

. . . . . .

“Welcome to the first full session for January 6. Is there any new business?”

Lucius raised his hand. Before Albus could call him on it, Amelia nodded at him. He stood and walked down to the stage next to the Chief Warlock.

“I wish to formally recognize the following new lords and heirs. Heir Malfoy, Lord Black and Lord Zabini. I shall hold the proxy for Lord Potter for this session only.”

Albus turned his head and looked directly at me with a look of hatred and upmost loathing.

“How dare you let him be here! I forbid it!”

The courtroom was about to go into pandemonium until an older distinguished gentleman joined Lucius on the stage.

“Really, Albus? You will deny the savior of our world his rightful place in this government? Would you do this to any other heir or lord who is here? Do you feel that you and you alone run this judicial body?”

“Of course I do, my boy.”

“I am not your boy, Albus. If the court doesn’t mind, I shall remove my glamour.”

Everyone nodded. Albus’s face went from supremely confident to white in the span of a few heartbeats as did everyone else’s in the courtroom.

“You all know who I am, then?”

Amelia spoke up.

“You are Gellert Grindelwald? We all thought you were in Nurmengard.”

“I was, until a few days ago. The how I shall talk about, but not now.”

“Can we get back to our session?”

“Yes, Amelia.”

“No! Harry is not supposed to be here! I disallow him from being in this or any future sessions of the Wizengamot!”

Before anyone could say anything, he walked up to where we were and tried to cast an unknown spell at me. It bounced back at him and fizzled out in front of him. He did the same to Lucius’s back as it was turned. The same result happened.

Gellert went back to sit with the spectators in the court.

Before anyone could say anything, Lucius’s voice boomed out.

“Enough! I am Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! I am formally filing charges against Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Prewett Weasley!”

“They won’t stick, no matter what evidence you try to use, Lord Malfoy!”

Heiress Greengrass spoke up with a question.

“Um, can someone shut the Chief Warlock’s pie hole, please? His egomaniacal shit’s getting on my nerves!”

Before anyone could call her on what she’d said, we all saw a memory start to play in front of us. This caused everyone to look up at the screen that was on the stage.

. . . . . .

I was watching the drama that was playing out during this session with glee. The Chief Warlock was being taken down a few pegs just like we’d planned it. The new spectator was unexpected, but if he wouldn’t have been here, this would be a boring session. A few minutes later, I thought I recognized what was displayed in front of Draco and me. I didn’t cry out in fear and remembrance, what I did do is start to shake in panic.

Draco brought me into his strong arms. I keened out quietly. I hated being reminded of my failings as his mate. I hated watching my supposed virginity being taken from me again. The last scene I saw was what happened after Ginny finished fucking me with the baseball bat. Amelia had the memory be stopped by the person who was playing it and snapped out at everyone.

“Enough! This memory’s over!”

“Amelia, that memory is fake! He’s showing it to us to get attention is all!”

“How dare you, Albus!”

“I shall call Lord Weasley to the stand! You shall be kept out of these proceedings!”

“But I’m the...”

“Here, you’re not any member of a house, unless you temporarily vacate your position as Chief Warlock!”

Before he could answer him, Lord Weasley joined him on stage. Amelia was to his right.

I felt my mate’s distress. I walked away from my bench and jumped down 2 rows to get to him. Since I was mostly alone, no one

called me on it. As soon as I got to where they were, I sat on Harry and Draco’s left side. I let him rest his head on my shoulder.

The session continued.

“Lord Weasley, it is rare to see you here with us.”

“I saw what my son and daughter did to your son’s ally, Lord Malfoy. Will you file charges?”

“No! I forbid any charges to be filed!”

“Like you sent Sirius to Azkaban without a proper trial, Chief Warlock?”

The whole chamber looked at Albus with hatred and loathing.

“I did no such thing! He betrayed the Potters!”

Before he could continue with his ranting, 3 hooded people entered the room. They all nodded at Amelia in respect. They didn’t spare any sort of glance at Albus.

“Amelia, who are these people? Why are they in my chamber?”

“These are 3 trusted employees of the Department of Mysteries. I, unlike you, didn’t bribe any of your stooges to be here. As for why they are here, their main purpose is to look at the memory that we just watched before I had it stopped.”

“You what?”

“I had it stopped. I looked around the room while everyone was watching it. I saw Lord Black’s reaction to it.”

While we were talking, the 3 people scanned the memory that was floating in the Pensieve. After a while, one of them handed me a scroll. They took off. I removed the memory and put it back in the vial I’d taken it from. I sent the vial to my office.

“Now, do you formally wish to file charges, Lord Malfoy?”

“I do, Lady Bones. I charge Ronald and Ginevra Weasley with 3 counts of rape. I also charge them with kidnapping and attempted murder.”

“No! I forbid this!”

Before Albus’s ranting could continue, I wandlessly fired off a silencing charm.

“Will you contest any of the filed charges, Lord Weasley?”

“I will not, Lord Malfoy.”

“Will anyone who is here contest the charges that were just brought against the 2 children?”

“Um, Lady Bones?”

“Yes, Heir Nott?”

“This might be a stupid question, but...”

“There’s no such thing as a stupid question, Heir Nott.”

“Alright, then. Why 3 counts of rape?”

“The main one is against Ronald Weasley. The 2 are nonconsensual rape against his sister. She forced him to fuck her. She also fucked him with a baseball bat. Is there anything else?”

No one said anything. She unrolled the scroll and read it aloud.

“We shall not give our names to anyone here. We have scanned the memory that is in the Pensieve. We have determined that it is genuine. It can be used as evidence if a case is to be filed.”

Albus was ranting and raving, but thanks to Amelia’s spell, no one in the chamber heard anything.

“Lord Weasley, are the 2 children here?”

“They are not, Lady Bones. Do you wish me to go and get them?”

“That’s not necessary. My Aurors will get them in a few weeks. There will be a proper investigation of every student of Hogwarts from forth to seventh year. Does anyone in this chamber have legit reasons why these 2 criminals should not be sent to Azkaban for a minimum of 3 years if more damning evidence is found?”

Molly who was in the room was about to speak. Someone, I couldn’t see who silenced her, thank Merlin. I was still in Draco’s strong arms. Blaise had my head on his shoulder.

“I see no problem with that, Lady Bones. I know they are my children, but crimes like these can’t go unpunished.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, Lord Weasley. May I thank whoever shut Molly’s pie hole...”

“Lord Malfoy?”

“Yes, Lord Ogden?”

“What’s a pie hole?”

“It means someone, I’m not sure who, shut Molly’s mouth. She would have spoken without being acknowledged, making this day be longer than it already is.”

“Is that a Muggle saying, Lord Malfoy?”

“It is, Lord Ogden.”

“Good one, Lord Malfoy and Heiress Greengrass.”

I smiled at the man as did the girl.

“I shall ask this once again, does anyone have legit reasons why the 2 Weasley children should not be charged for their crimes?”

No one answered. An unknown person raised their hand. Amelia acknowledged them.

“Yes, Dowager Longbottom?”

“What will happen to the 2 other boys?”

“They will not be charged with rape, if that’s your question. We will let their memories of the event dictate what crimes they’re charged with. Is this fair?”

“More than fair, Lady Bones.”

Albus was still ranting and raving. Since he was silenced, what he said didn’t matter to any of us.

After this part of the session was over, and Amelia sent the Aurors away, it continued.

Blaise went back to his seat above mine as did Lucius. We took an hour long break to eat lunch. After we got back to the chamber, the meeting got boring fast. Or it would have, would a bill that was introduced by Podmore not have caught everyone’s eye.

The bill said that no Muggleborns would have any knowledge of the wizarding World before Hogwarts. Albus and his allies wanted to keep them as ignorant of our traditions as possible. They wanted to ratify it.

Albus noticed that much of his voting block which he could use was absent. This included the Prince seat for some reason. We got copies of it before it was passed as was proper.

We all read it quietly. Hidden in the bill was an appendix that would have kept abused wizarding children with their abusers even if they were Muggles, no matter how bad it got. When the bill came up for a vote, only his 35 or so staunch allies voted for it.

The rest who were there voted against it, since they knew the detrimental effects it would have for future generations of witches and wizards. The failed bill infuriated all of those who were in the chamber, even the truly dark families. They knew that children were precious. After the bill failed, Albus and his allies left the session in a huff, after he ended it.

He was beyond furious. He thought it would go in his favor, not in ours. He thought that we’d pass any bill his allies brought to us because he was the Leader of the Light. He was dead wrong. As the chamber was emptying, all of us followed Amelia and her guards to her office.

She let us use her floo to get to Hogwarts in the case of Draco, Blaise, Neville and I. Lucius went back to Malfoy Manner.

. . . . . .

When I got back to Malfoy Manner, I met with Sirius. I showed him the memory of the last session. He laughed his ass off when Albus and Molly were silenced. He loved how they were both brought down a few pegs. He was sorry he couldn’t go, but since he held no lordships, I understood why he couldn’t be there, as did our allies.

“I loved that memory, Lucius, thanks.”

“Sure, Sirius. I hope the boys are better after this.”

“As do I.”

“Do you think Harry will be targeted after this?”

“If he is, he’ll survive. That’s one thing about him...”

“Agreed, Sirius.”

. . . . . .

When my allies and I got out of the Wizengamot chamber, we were all furious. How dare the sheep not follow my orders! They were supposed to let the bill that Podmore brought to the table pass with no one going against it. How dare Amelia and her friends hand it out, protocol notwithstanding! That appendix should have stayed hidden! It was not only for Harry, but for other children I knew that were being abused by their Muggle relatives, or that I could use as future weapons of my version of the light.

We knew this was a setback, but we would recover. Our next bill would pass, no matter what or who tried to block it. I had none of the Hogwarts votes to myself for some reason. I also did not have control of the Potter, Longbottom, Black and Prince Seats. Zabini did not matter, neither did Malfoy. The darkness that was infecting my perfect world would be destroyed starting with the youngest of the dark creatures. The smallest and most vulnerable werewolf cubs.

When we got to the atrium of the ministry, I told my allies that we’d meet tonight at 10:30 PM at Shell Cottage. Lord and Heir Weasley said nothing to me or my allies. They took off when Podmore and a few of my allies tried to talk to them. That did not matter. We still had the Weasley matriarch on our side.

I would do what was necessary to avoid Ronald and his sister getting sent to Azkaban. What that was, I was unsure of. That night, those of us who were left met at Shell Cottage.

I was the last to get to our hideout. Lord Weasley and Heir Weasley were absent. When I got there, Molly started her complaining.

“Albus, what happened earlier? What will you do about my son and daughter?”

“I am not sure, Molly. I know you still want her to be married to him, right?”

“I do. Does he have more than the one lordship?”

“I am not sure. There is no easy way for me to find out.”

“But the goblins...”

“Hate me for now and maybe for the foreseeable future. I needed access to his vaults.”

“why?”

“Where do you think I got the ingredients for the liquid Imperius?”

“I thought you got them from Knockturn.”

“No. I have some stores at Hogwarts, but I have to strengthen what I’ll be giving him a bit.”

“How much is a bit?”

“enough for him to fall back in line, but not enough to kill him.”

“Is he mated?”

“Yes. I can’t risk destroying the bonds. What I can do is hide them like I’d done the last time.”

“He broke through the curse you cast on him the last time. What makes you think he won’t do so again?”

“We’ll have to trust that he won’t find a way, Molly. Where are Lord and Heir Weasley?”

“I am not sure. At least we’re still part of the family.”

“This is true. We won’t use Amortentia this time. Too much of a risk.”

“But, he has to fall in love with her.”

“Yes, she will have to do it on her own. I won’t try to force it. I’ve learned from my mistakes from what happened the last time.”

“Let’s hope so, Albus.”

“I can assure you it will succeed this time. You’ll get your rise in society. Does anyone else have any more things we need to talk about?”

“Yes, Albus. How will we be sure that the next bill passes?”

“I can confound the parchment so subtly that everyone will think it is written a certain way, when we know it is not.”

“You can slip it past Amelia and her allies?”

“Yes, Tonks. We won’t do anything for February. We’ll wait until March.”

“Why so much time?”

“This way the 2 articles and their damage will have died down.”

“Were they true?”

“They were, Molly.”

“Why did you put him through that?”

“He needed to grow up unloved. He needed to feel that he isn’t worth anything to anyone.”

“Won’t his marriage to the girl stop that?”

“No, Podmore.”

“Why not, sir?”

“My secret, everyone.”

They all nodded at me. We took off. Starting on Monday, I’d get Harry back under my control. He would fall in love, get married, bare Ginny an heir or heiress, and he’d die while destroying Tom, therefore fulfilling my prophecy.

. . . . . .

It was Monday, January 8. My winter break was wonderful. I had a good time with Blaise, Draco, Narcissa, Sirius and Lucius. I knew I’d miss them, but it was time for all of us to finish off our fifth year. When we got to Hogwarts 2 days before, we hung out and reconnected with our friends.

That day, I had double potions with the Gryffindors. Ron tried to sabotage the potion that Draco was making, until Neville threw the ingredient that he was going to use into his cauldron. The potion that would have exploded and damaged the room just damaged the workstation where Ron was sitting. Hermione was able to put up a shield in time to protect herself and him from any flying debris.

Severus saw this but didn’t take any points from the Gryffindors. This was a first in our history. I’m assuming since it didn’t harm anyone, he didn’t consider the destroyed workstation worth taking points for. What he did do is give him 2 weeks detention with Professor McGonagall. After potions, we had lunch.

Then it was Defense Against the dark Arts in which we learned about class 4 creatures. We were told that we wouldn’t have to fight them, we needed to know what their defenses were, in case we ever ran into them in the wild. My last class for the day was Transfiguration.

We continued learning about the Animagus process. After the class was over, it was time for dinner. The food was enjoyable, as usual. After dinner, Blaise, Draco and I slept with each other in our shared bed. We decided not to do anything for tonight. We had time to fall more in love with each other than we already were. Nothing happened the next day in my double charms class.

After lunch, I noticed I felt strange. I didn’t know why. I recovered quickly. During Care of Magical creatures, Hagrid showed us a fully grown Blast-Ended Skrewt. This thing scared me. I wondered how the hell he was allowed to breed them. Maybe it was Dumbledore up to his tricks once again. As long as the thing didn’t sting us or worse, we’d all be fine. After the class was over, it was time for dinner.

After dinner, Luna pulled me aside to talk. This was rare, it wasn’t unexpected. She and I did get along, though she was younger than me.

“Good evening, Harry.”

“Good evening, Luna.”

“How’s school treating you?”

“Well, before lunch.”

“Did you faint?”

“Yes, wait...”

“I saw your eyes as you walked passed me. What’s going on; Harry?”

“I don’t know, Luna. At least I still love Draco and Blaise.”

“You will go through hell, but will come out stronger because of it, Harry.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen many visions concerning you, is all I can tell you. Your path is set. You must walk it, though it won’t be easy.”

“Nothing in my life has been easy, Luna.”

“I know, Harry. All I can tell you is, that you’ll get what you want in the end. The whole world will.”

She smiled at me and took off back to her dorm. I wondered what her last few statements meant. I wondered why I was terrified but hopeful at the same time.

. . . . . .

It was the end of the second day. After dinner, Ron and I went to meet with Dumbledore in his office.

“Good evening, Ron and Ginny.”

“Good evening, sir.”

“Sir, when will Harry be mine?”

“All in good time, Ginny.”

“But I want him, now!”

“Ginny, it was that attitude that caused us to lose him a few months ago.”

“Bloody fucking hell!”

“Language, Ginny!”

“I’m sorry, sir. What will you do about the paper?”

“There’s nothing I can do. Unlike other times, Rita wasn’t lying. I’ll just be sure that you both don’t go to Azkaban.”

“How?”

“My concern. Just leave the problem to me. Alright?”

“Yes, sir. Should I try to seduce Harry?”

“Not in that body, no. You know what he is like.”

“I do. What potion was he given earlier today?”

“A small dose of Liquid Imperius. Give it a few weeks to take full effect. Alright?”

“But, I want him now!”

“You will wait, or else...”

“Or else...”

I slammed a Crucio into her body for 30 seconds. Before Ron could try to stop it, I did so. She whined out, but waited for me to talk.

“Will you listen to me and wait for your intended?”

“Has he been given the potion, sir?”

“He was given it this afternoon. It will be done every day for the next 2 weeks. I can’t risk his magic fighting it for any reason.”

“Do I rape him again?”

“Maybe, save it unless he decides not to obey you, Ginny.”

“Yes, sir. Do I have to become a boy?”

“Maybe. Are you ready for that?”

“Maybe, sir. It might be fun and interesting...”

“Dammit little sister, those images are just, yuck! I don’t need to dream about...”

“About me and Harry getting it on? Don’t you want to watch us? Maybe we could teach you a thing or 2...”

“Merlin’s fucking balls, Ginny, I said no!”

“Language, Ron!”

“I’m sorry, sir. Ginny shagging or getting shagged by Potter is just yuck!”

“Go and fuck Hermione, Ron! You don’t need to be here...”

“She has a point, Ron. This is between Ginny and I.”

“But sir, Hermione and I have never...”

“Damn, and you took Harry’s virginity. Maybe I should give you a potion to make your cock...”

“Keep that as a maybe, Ginny.”

“Sir?”

“Is she still a virgin?”

“I don’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Come on, Ron.”

“If I have nightmares of what you and Harry get up to, I’m blaming you, Ginny.”

“You’ll be fine, Ron.”

“If you say so...”

“I do.”

“Children? You have to leave, Curfew is in 15 minutes.”

“Good night, sir.”

“Good night, children.”

It was the next day. Luckily for me, I had no nightmares of Potter and my youngest sister getting it on, thank Merlin. After breakfast was over, I went to class.

. . . . . .

After my morning classes were over, I was able to catch up with Hermione during lunch. We were alone. Ron was sitting with some new friends he’d made.

“Ginny, how are things going for you in school?”

“Well, Hermione. I wish he was mine. I wish I could take him here and have him...”

“Ginny! Not in the great Hall. We can be overheard. Do you mean who I think you do?”

“Of course I do. Why does he have to be gay?”

“I don’t know, Ginny. Everyone’s different. You and I are straight. Some boys are just gay or bisexual. Harry’s the first, not the second.”

“Can you help me with getting him to be with me?”

“No, Ginny. I’m on his good side. I won’t risk his wrath...”

“Please, Hermione...”

“No, Ginny. Ask Lavender or Parvati for help. They’ve had their fair share of boys that they’ve slept with...”

“You have a point. Can you and I still be friends?”

“Of course, Ginny. The only advice I can give you is, be yourself. No potions, don’t obsess over the boy. Don’t hang all over him like a common strumpet...”

“Common what?”

“Common slut, Ginny. Purebloods...”

“Huh?”

“Never you mind, never you mind.”

“Thank you for your advice, Hermione. I’m guessing my fan-girlish attitude turned him off?”

“And then some...”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Do so, no matter what anyone else tells you.”

I smiled at her in thanks. A few minutes later, lunch ended. The rest of the day passed by with no issues. When I tried to talk to Harry, he stayed away from me. This would be harder than I thought, but I would succeed and become the next Lady Potter. That night, Ron woke me up thanks to some nightmare he had.

I walked to the couch where he fell asleep. He was shaking in fear and something else. When I got there, his eyes opened and stared deep into mine.

“Dammit, Ginny!”

“What did I do?”

“You caused me to have the nightmare I just woke from.”

“What was it about?”

“I was walking to the library. I thought I’d heard something in one of the broom closets. When I unlocked the door, you were on all fours. You were in the form of a really young boy. Who it was, I was unsure of. You were screaming for Potter to fuck you harder. You were egging him on, since he wasn’t doing as good of a job as he used to, for you for some reason.”

“And this made you scream out like that why?”

“I saw the entire thing. I saw him cum inside of you. I saw you lick his cock! I saw, yuck! I saw him lick your boy cock as well!”

“Did I cum?”

“Yes! That’s what made me scream out before you came into the room. Why is no one else awake?”

“The dorms have silencing charms. The reason I came downstairs was because I had forgotten one of my textbooks which I’ll need tomorrow. You need to sleep.”

“What time is it?”

“I think close to 2 in the morning.”

“What if the dream continues?”

“Then, you talk to me, and I help you deal with it. Alright?”

“Alright, Ginny, thanks.”

“Sure, Ron. That’s what family’s for.”

I took off to the fourth year girls dorms. Ron took off with the mentioned textbook under his arm. The next day, he and I talked during breakfast.

“Are you alright, Ron?”

“Yes, Ginny. Thanks for talking to me last night.”

“Sure.”

“When will you begin to go after Harry?”

“In a few weeks. I have to be sure that the potion that he’s taking is at its highest dosage.”

“Why did he Crucio you like that?”

“I wasn’t being a perfect soldier of light. It was his way of reminding me.”

“I would’ve stunned him...”

“You would be dead, Ron. I would hate to lose you.”

“I could haunt him for the rest of his life as a ghost...”

“Maybe, Ron, maybe. Let’s let things play out as they must.”

“We shall indeed, Ginny.”

. . . . . .

For the next 2 weeks, I watched as Harry fell deeper and deeper under my control. The potion was not that strong, but over time, it would give me the result I wanted. The classes for the students were going well. On January 15 after dinner, Ginny and I met in my office. Ron was not invited.

“Good evening, Ginny.”

“Good evening, sir. Can I start going after Harry?”

“Give it until Friday. It will give you the weekend to do your thing and bring him to your side.”

“Won’t he hate me?”

“No, Ginny. The potion will make him compliant. I have these for you. How I got them is my concern.”

“What are they; sir?”

“Hairs from his 2 mates, Ginny. I was not able to get that many, so use them sparingly with the Polyjuice I’ll give you on Friday. Alright?”

“Thank you, sir. I thought I would be a bit younger. I thought he liked younger boys who he could dominate.”

“I don’t think so, Ginny. Why does that matter?”

“This might be a stupid idea, but...”

“Yes?”

“I think I can get hairs from when Ron was like 9ish...”

“They won’t work, Ginny. I’m sorry. Why would you put yourself in that situation?”

“He hates Ron. If he hates him that much, maybe that might help him get and stay hard...”

“Too dangerous, Ginny. Even if it works, there’s no easy way to repair any damage he does to you without having to tell your parents. So that’s a no.”

“Was it a stupid idea?”

“Not entirely. Were there a way for me to insure that nothing went wrong, than it might and I said might have worked. Who else knows that you are going after Harry?”

“Just Hermione. Should I take her advice?”

“What did she tell you?”

“She told me to be myself with no potions. Don’t obsess over him.”

“That would work, were the Liquid Imperius not involved. That would work, were you not just after sex and having him give you an heir or heiress.”

“So go after him with everything I have?”

“Yes. Use your current form first. If that doesn’t work, you have the weekend and the next few weeks to switch into the 2 other forms.”

“Yes, sir. I was wondering about the marriage contract.”

“Have you written it down?”

“No, sir. I was hoping to talk through it with you before I write anything down.”

“Go on, Ginny.”

“The way I’ll write it is as follows. After we get married, he has to give me an heir and heiress. When he does, I and I alone get all of his monetary assets. Does he only have the Potter Lordship; sir?”

“Yes, Ginny. Or at least I think he does. You must modify your last statement.”

“To have it say what?”

“To have it say that if Lord Potter dies, any vaults that he controls will be given to you. Will you give any money or assets to your family?”

“No, sir. Well, maybe my mother and father. The others don’t deserve shit.”

“That is your call, Ginny. You have to put that in writing. I’ll let you figure out the wording.”

“Yes, sir. I shall show it to you on Friday after dinner. If you do not mind...”

“Not at all, Ginny. Now go and rest. Our plans are back to where they need to be. I shall floo your mother to give her the good news.”

“What if father is there.”

“He won’t be, Ginny. Sleep well.”

“Thank you, sir.”

After she took off, I floo-called Molly at the Burrow, She was alone and smiling.

“Good evening, Albus.”

“Good evening, my dear. How are things going?”

“Well, Albus. I am sorry that I yelled at you during our last order meeting...”

“It was understandable, my dear. I have good news. My plan to bring Harry to our side is back on track thanks to Liquid Imperius.”

“You were able to make it?”

“Yes, but I have very little of it left, and no easy way to get the ingredients for it.”

“Have you spoken to Ginny?”

“Yes, not too long ago. She has told me that she’ll start going after Harry on Friday. This way the potion will have been in his system for 2 weeks.”

“Can’t he fight it?”

“No, Molly. The doses are so small that his magic hasn’t changed at all.”

“You’ve met with him?”

“No, but I’ve observed him over the past 2 weeks. He still is with the 2 boys and his 4 friends as usual.”

“So the potion is working?”

“Yes. I’ll let you know how things go. Alright?”

“Sure, Albus. I knew you’d figure out a way to bring him back to the light.”

“Of course, Molly, of course. My plan won’t fail.”

“Not with all of what you’ve done to insure its success, it won’t.”

“Good night, my dear.”

“Good night, Albus.”

I cut off the floo connection. The Sorting Hat said nothing. This was odd but not unexpected. On January 19 after lunch, Ginny came to my office. She was smiling like a kitty who found a brand new prey animal to hunt and kill.

“I have it, sir.

“May I see it, Ginny?”

“Yes, sir.”

I presented him a parchment. It had no magic attached to it. Hopefully it would be good enough.

I read through the contract carefully scrutinizing every word that was said and unsaid. After 20 minutes, I was done.

“Very nice contract, Ginny. I see that you’ll split the fortunes with your mother and father only?”

“Yes, sir. They’re my parents. They did raise me after all.”

“I see no changes that you need to make to the contract.”

“So I can start going after him tonight?”

“Wait until tomorrow. Don’t do anything tonight. He’s not alone.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Our plan is back to where it should be.”

“I’m going to enjoy making him mine. I’ll be sure that my brother doesn’t get involved unless he is really disobedient.”

“Make me proud, Ginny.”

“I’ll do my best, sir.”

I smiled and went off to plan my seduction of Harry. Starting tomorrow, I’d get what was rightfully mine. My place in society and all of the prestige that came along with it.


	18. Chapter 18

It was January 20, after breakfast. I had let Xerxes go on a long hunt in the castle while it wasn’t brutally cold. Ginny came to meet with me after Blaise and Draco left.

“Good morning, my Harry.”

“Ginny? I’m not yours. We’re nothing but friends.”

“But of course we are, my Harry. Why did your friends leave?”

“They had stuff to do. I’ll be with them after lunch.”

“No you won’t. You’ll be with me all day.”

“And why should I do that?”

“Because you and I need to get to know each other again...”

“O? Do we now?”

“Yes, we do. Let’s go to my room to do so.”

“Where is that annoying brother of yours?”

“Ronald? He’s with new friends of his, I can assure you of that.”

“And here I thought you’d be willing to show off your sexual prowess to everyone no matter where, and who we’re with...”

“Not yet.”

“You realize that I’m not yours, and I’ll never be...”

“We’ll see about that.”

“I’ll be friends with you, Ginny, but it will go no further.”

“Come on. Let me see if I can’t change your mind...”

“You won’t, Ginny, I can assure you of that.”

She walked with me on her left to Gryffindor Tower. She whispered the password to the portrait. It said nothing about me being there. A few minutes later, we were in her room. She stripped. Her body, though it was toned from Quidditch, wasn’t my thing at all. To any other straight guy, she’d be hot, to me, she was not. She snogged me for a while. I did this to placate her. She got pissed because her tricks to get me hard didn’t work at all.

. . . . . .

Harry wasn’t getting hard. I used one of the hairs from Draco. I had Polyjuice. I took it and transformed a few seconds later. I made sure that no one could come in and spy on us. I came up to Harry and rubbed my cock against his own., Even this, didn’t get him hard, but it was doing the opposite for me. I shyly signaled him that I wanted a blowjob, after he gave me my first kiss as a boy. He did so reluctantly.

. . . . . .

I saw someone who looked like Draco approach me. Though I knew who it was, I decided to play along. He wanted me to kiss him, after I felt his cock getting hard against me. I knew after I kissed him, I’d blow him. I was fine with that, since it didn’t involve me fucking him. He was hard, I was not. Ginny had to realize that even in the form she chose, I would not get hard for her, for any reason. I know that I was being dosed with very small bits of some sort of potion. I wondered why I wasn’t falling all over myself to please her, it didn’t matter for now. I gently kissed the boy’s soft lips. The boy didn’t taste like strawberries, his taste was similar to Draco’s, but had an unknown flavor mixed in. After a few minutes of intense snogging, I had him follow me to Ginny’s bed.

. . . . . .

I walked alongside Harry after he nearly made me cum with that talented mouth of his. As I was coming down from the high he’d given me thanks to his lips, I ended up on my own bed. I was still hard, he was not. I couldn’t worry about that for now. I needed relief, and I needed it soon. Before he could wrap his mouth around my cock, the Polyjuice failed for some unknown reason. I transformed back. He left the room after he got dressed. I was frustrated and still needed a good damned shag. I got dressed in my clothes and tried to follow him through the halls of the school. I was unable to catch up to him after a few minutes of fast walking.

. . . . . .

I walked quickly through the school. I knew my destination, Ginny did not. After 20 minutes of me going through secret passages that very few knew of, I ended up near the Astronomy Tower. I knew I wasn’t suicidal again. I needed to be alone to think.

For the next while before lunch, I sat near the wall that was closest to the edge of the tower.

. . . . . .

I wondered what the hell I was given. Why was I willing to go against my mates and blow someone who looked like Draco? Why was he so shy? Why did he not try to dominate me like he would from time to time? Would my mates hate me? Would my court hate me? Would my father hate me for what I’d done? I hoped not, I hated myself more than enough. I hated that I was willing to go against my mates and go after Ginny, though she wasn’t in her form. I wondered if she’d make me lick her to orgasm in her original form, or if she’d use another form sometime today, or in the near future. I’d have to play things by ear, and be careful of her machinations. After some time, I went to the Slytherin dorms, got a quick but thorough shower and got dressed in a brand new pair of clothes and boots thanks to Winky. She’d popped in, left me my stuff, and went back to her jobs at Hogwarts. After lunch, Severus signaled me to come with him to his office. After a few minutes, we arrived.

. . . . . .

After I lost Harry, I went towards the Headmaster’s office. I wondered why the potion failed, just as I was about to get my first blowjob as a boy. I wondered if it was made wrong, or was this just a one-time fluke. I knew there were very few people that knew what was going on, hopefully he’d be able to tell me what went wrong, if anything. I’d used only half of the potion, the rest was with me in the vial I’d originally gotten it from. When I got to his office, he was alone. Fawkes was gone.

“Good morning, Ginny.”

“Good morning, sir. I just lost Harry.”

“What do you mean?”

“I used this potion to change myself into Draco. He was about to...”

“May I see the potion, Ginny?”

“Yes, sir.”

Ginny gave me the potion. It did not have any of the hair that she’d used. After a few minutes, I saw what was wrong.

“Yes, the potion is defective, Ginny. Whoever made this, did I give you this vial?”

“Yes, sir. Did you brew it yourself?”

“No. I got it from the alley. I think you just got unlucky, Ginny. I’ll toss it for you. Did you at least get some?”

“No, sir.”

“It does not matter. Do you still have the hairs I gave you?”

“Yes, sir. I used one from Draco. When should I use the rest?”

“Give it until later next week. Did he listen to you when you told him to do stuff?”

“Not entirely, sir. But I can work with him. Can you increase whatever you’re giving him?”

“No. If I do, his magic will actively fight it.”

“It can do that?”

“It can, Ginny. I won’t ask you what you were like when you were Draco, but you do have to try again.”

“Yes, sir. Why is he not getting hard, even if I change forms?”

“I’m not sure, Ginny, but you have to get him back on our side.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will, Ginny. Now go, it is getting close to lunch.”

I took off, had a quick bath, and went off to lunch.

. . . . . .

After we got to Severus’s office, he and I talked.

“Good afternoon, Harry.”

“Good afternoon, sir.”

“How’s school going so far?”

“Good, sir.”

“I can see that something’s wrong. Do you want to tell me?”

“No, sir. I’ll deal with it on my own.”

“Where were you this morning?”

“Why, sir?”

“Neville was looking for you.”

“Do you know why?”

“Yes. He wanted help with a potion he’s brewing. Apparently he can’t cut plants, but he can use them, if they’re cut.”

“I’m sorry, sir. Who helped him?”

“Blaise.”

“Huh, I thought that Draco would’ve done so.”

“No, he had homework to finish.”

“I’ll help him tomorrow, if he was unable to finish the potion.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

“Sure, sir. Was there anything else?”

“No. Please deal with whatever’s bothering you, son. I’d rather not see this impact your schoolwork and grades.”

“Thanks, old man...”

“Hey! I’m not old. Now, the Headmaster is ancient...”

“Agreed. Ancient, fucking manipulative old bloody fucking wanker!”

“Language!”

“Meh!”

“Don’t you, what the hell does that mean; anyway?”

“You mean meh?”

“Yes, son.”

“In this context, it means whatever. You must be seriously old if you don’t know what meh means...”

“What did I tell you about calling me old...”

“Talk to the hand...”

“Get out, brat.”

I smirked at him and left to go explore more of the castle. After some time, I went off to dinner. After dinner, I went to my shared room with Blaise and Draco. As soon as I got there, I snogged the daylights out of Draco. After a while, we both needed to breathe.

“Harry? Why are you so cuddly all of a sudden?”

“I missed you, my dragon. Do you not love the fact that I want to be with you?”

“Of course I love the fact that you want to be with me, my Harry.”

“What the hell did you do to bring this on; Harry?”

“Not much, Blaise. Please let me get over it in both of your strong arms, won’t you?”

“Are you seeing someone on the side for more experience, Harry?”

“If I was, would you both mind?”

“Only if we could watch, Harry.”

“Maybe, boys, maybe.”

“You’ll let us watch you get fucked?”

“Not going that far, boys.”

“Good, is it the Weasley twins?”

“Hell no, I wish, maybe I should call them here, so you both can watch as we lick each other off.”

“Maybe, Harry, maybe.”

“That would be an interesting show, Harry. Will you do so for us?”

“I am not sure if I can, but I can send them an owl.”

“Or you could floo-call them from Severus’s office.”

“Fine, and ask them to come here why?”

“Tell them to come to help you with your homework.”

“I completed all of it, boys. Have you?”

“Yes, I have.”

“As have I.”

“I’ll think of something, Blaise and Draco. Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Can you cum in my mouth, please?”

“This is new, Harry, but I won’t say no to you and your talented mouth. Blaise, will you stay here and watch?”

“I’d love to, but I need to finish the main research for my runes project.”

“Shit! Forgot about that. I’ll...”

“You’ll go nowhere, my Harry! You promised me one hell of a blowjob, and you’ll stick to it!”

“Will I?”

“Yes, strip after Blaise takes off!”

“Yes, sir!”

“I’ll leave you to your blowing each other thing. I’ll be back later tonight. Don’t scream too loud, you don’t want to wake up the other Slytherins or our head of house...”

Before either of us could answer, Blaise walked out of the dorm.

“Hey, get back here...”

“Let him go, Harry.”

“But he...”

“Shut your face, and get over here...”

Draco did something to make our clothes disappear. I rolled over to where he was. He pulled me into his arms and returned the kiss I’d given him with far more passion and dominance than I was used to. After a while, he stopped. He crawled over to me and presented me his hard cock. I licked up and down the head for a few seconds. I took my right hand, ran my pointer finger up and down the vein of his cock until he hissed out in pleasure. I repeated the same action with my tongue. I did not deep throat his cock. I ran my mouth along it bringing him to greater heights of pleasure. After a wile of me doing this, his mind turned to mush. He couldn’t think of anything or anyone else, just like I wanted.

. . . . . .

As Harry was giving me pleasure, I cried out as my mind floated away in bliss. Before I could cum, he stopped. He started licking my balls and fingering my ass gently. As I felt his mouth on my balls, I thought I heard hissing. The vibrations of the hissing turned me on more if that was possible. After a while, I was about to cum for the second time.

. . . . . .

I did not know that Parseltongue would turn Draco on so much. Maybe it would work for Blaise as well. After making him cum for the second time, I deep throated his cock. As my mouth vibrated, I hissed out that I loved him. I’d never leave him or Blaise. We’d go through hell, but we’d be stronger because of it. Draco couldn’t understand any of the hisses. All he knew was that every hiss was bringing him closer and closer to his climax.

. . . . . .

As Harry deep throated my cock, I heard and felt more hissing coming from him. Was it a message, did he tell me he loved me? Why the bloody hell was his damned hissing turning me on so much? It did not matter. As he hissed out what I hoped were endearments, I came. After he was done hissing, I was about to cum.

. . . . . .

As Draco was about to cum, Blaise came into the room. He stood by the bed and just watched me finish Draco off. I was sorry he missed the main event.

. . . . . .

As I watched Harry give Draco one of the best damned blowjobs I’ve ever seen, I thought I’d heard hissing coming from somewhere. Merlin’s fucking balls, I hoped that his damned snake wasn’t watching us and getting a free show from it. I heard the hissing for a second time. It took me a few seconds to pinpoint where it was coming from. It wasn’t his snake, it was Harry.

Whatever he was saying was seriously turning Draco on. I was getting hard as well. I walked to the bed and lay behind Draco. As he took Draco’s cum down his throat, I jacked off thanks to what I’d just heard and watched. After Draco came, he passed out in pleasure. I knew that Harry didn’t cum just yet. Neither did I. Maybe he’d be ready for another round, maybe I’d have to wait.

There was no harm in asking.

“Harry? When did you learn to hiss to get us both off?”

“It is a new skill when it comes to sex, Blaise. I’ve used Parseltongue to speak to my snake for most of this year since I’ve been back in school. Did you not enjoy it? Do you think I’m a freak because of it?”

“Does the way my cock look now answer your question?”

“I know you’re hard as steel. I’ll get you off tomorrow morning like I did Draco. Alright?”

“Does this include the hissing? What did you tell him anyway?”

“I told him that I’d always love him. The 3 of us would always be together no matter how bad things got. We’d go through hell, but we’d be stronger because of it.”

“Why did you use the secondary language?”

“It was an idea and something I’d read about some time back.”

“In our library? Madam Pince has those kinds of books there?”

“Duh. It is called the Restricted Section for a reason.”

“Wonderful. Can you show me the book?”

“Tomorrow after breakfast. I didn’t check it out, I just skimmed it. It is one of 4 books that I and I alone can read.”

“Why?”

“It is written in Parselscript. To me it looks like English, not to anyone else.”

“The book said that Parseltongue was a turn on?”

“Not exactly. It said that sometimes other languages could be used to enhance sexual activities. So I winged it and tried it.”

“It sure as hell worked, as you can see. I await your talented mouth tomorrow, my Harry.”

“I’ll be sure not to disappoint you, my Blaise. I did not disappoint Draco.”

“Not at all, not at all.”

We slept in each others loving embrace. The troubles of this morning were forgotten. All that mattered was the fact that I had my 2 mates and best friends by my side.

. . . . . .

It was January 21. Blaise and I woke up very early. We separated the beds to let Draco get his beauty sleep. He and I were in our clothes, we weren’t naked. For a while, we snogged to start the foreplay that would lead to what I promised him the night before. After some time, he banished our clothes.

“Now, give me what you promised me, my love. Show me what turned Draco on so much...”

** “Are you sure you want this, my Blaise?” **

“What?”

“I said, are you sure you want this, my Blaise?”

“I do, my Harry. Please, Merlin, please...”

“Good boy, begging just like a...”

Blaise’s talented mouth surrounded my cock. He did something to cause me to stop speaking entirely. After a while, I was on the verge of cumming.

“I’m what now?”

“Nothing, Blaise. Why the bloody hell did you stop?”

“Will the 2 of you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep...”

“Shit! We forgot the silencing charms...”

“Fuck your silencing charms. I felt your arousal through our damned bond!”

“Is someone jealous?”

“Take him into your mouth and show him what you did for me, Harry, I’ll make you feel good. I know you’re very close to cumming...”

“And you know this how?”

“I can smell your pre-cum, duh!”

“Did you just say duh?”

“Yes, I did. You have a problem with that?”

“Not at all. Where are our other 2 roommates?”

“They’re in a deep sleep, thank me later.”

We nodded our heads. Draco put the beds back together before we did anything. He deep throated my cock. I deep throated Blaise’s cock. As I had his cock down my throat, I hissed out very similar things to what I said to Draco. I decided to turn it up a few notches to turn the boys both on more than they already were.

** “Do you 2 want to know what happened yesterday? I shall tell you, though you will not understand until I show this in translated memory form. Yesterday the youngest Weasley bitch tried to seduce me first using her own form. That failed as I knew it would. She tried it again using your form, Draco. It failed once again. Something stopped her from getting any sort of relief. My magic did something to not allow me to get hard. I knew it was not you, Draco. She was too gentle, not like you can be sometimes, yes, I’m referring to your dominance. I shall make sure the next time we do this, you 2 are able to watch and get off, or at least laugh at the bad porn show...” **

. . . . . .

As we heard and felt his hissing, we were getting more and more turned on. It did not matter what he was telling us, we hoped. We hoped he wasn’t giving us bad news. As he finished hissing, I came and came down his throat. I felt him cum and cum down Draco’s willing throat. Draco did not jack off. His cock might have been too sensitive from last night, this was fine. After we almost passed out, we got quick showers. While we were in the shower, we talked.

“Ow, bloody fucking hell!”

“Yes, your cocks hurt as well. Did you bite me, Harry?”

“No, Blaise. I had to do interesting things with my tongue to tell you my story.”

“What the hell did you say?”

“Do the 2 of you want to watch my memory of yesterday? Do you promise not to kill me?”

“You won’t die, Harry. Can we watch it after breakfast?”

“No, Draco. After breakfast, he’s going with me to the library to read me some books.”

“What kinds of books?”

“The books that gave me a glimpse of how to use my Parseltongue to have more hot passionate sex, more interesting and deadly spells, new and interesting potions...”

“Did you translate the book?”

“No, boys. And it is 4 books not just 1.”

“Can you translate them from the language into English?”

“Maybe, but it won’t be easy or fast. I have to do it word by word. The copying charm won’t work, but maybe...”

“Yes?”

“If I say the copying charm in Parseltongue, it might do it for me...”

“That’s not a bad idea. I’d advise when you do it, say what language you want the books in, if you can.”

“Not a bad idea, Draco.”

“We keep these to ourselves?”

“Yes. I’ll see if father has other books he’d be willing to part with.”

“Same here. You should write to your dogfather...”

“Yes, along with the kitty.”

“What kitty?”

“The tabby cat who is our Transfiguration professor.”

“Good idea. We should see her after lunch.”

“We need to hurry up, boys, the others are waking up.”

“Yes. I’m hungry.”

“We’re all hungry, Harry. It is 6:00 AM. We started at 3...”

“Holy fucking shit!”

“Exactly, Blaise.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“What time did the 2 of you wake up?”

“I think maybe 2:30ish or so. We’re sorry that our loud passionate sex interrupted your beauty sleep...”

“It is like whatever. If the 2 of you are going to do that again anytime soon, wake me up, won’t you?”

“Sure, Draco. I shall show you both the memory of what I went through yesterday after we talk to McGonagall.”

“Before or after dinner?”

“After dinner. We’ll have to use Severus’s Pensieve to view the memory.”

“Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“What did you do to Blaise and me?”

“Healed your cocks along with my own. We don’t want to go see Madam Pomfrey for it; this goes for our head of house knowing anything happened.”

“Agreed. Thanks, Draco.”

“Thanks, my love.”

“Sure, boys. It was the least I could do for you after the mind blowing orgasm you had in my mouth, Harry.”

“Not to mention the one I had in his, Draco. I’m surprised you’re hungry after swallowing all of my cum.”

“I’d say the same to you, Draco. Do you want us to make you cum?”

“Love to, but we don’t have the...”

We heard 3 hard knocks on the bathroom door. We turned off the water, dried off quickly and ran to the door. As soon as we opened it, our 2 roommates ran to the loo. We went back to our room, dressed and went off to breakfast.

After breakfast, the 3 of us went to the library. When we got there, Madam Pince met us.

“Welcome, boys. I thought that only the ravens studied so early on weekends.”

“We do as well sometimes, Madam Pince. Do you have the books I was looking at last time I was here?”

“The 4 that were written in what looked like squiggles to me?”

“Yes, those.”

“Yes, I have them. I found a few more as well. They’re a set of 6. I know because each has a number.”

“Interesting. May I see them as well?”

“You may. Do you mind if I ask you for a favor?”

“What’s the favor; Madam Pince?”

“Could you possibly copy them into English so I may have copies?”

“Will they be kept here?”

“No, Mr. Potter.”

“How do you know that I...”

“I remember the rumors that were going around this school your second year, Mr. Potter.”

“Yes, I shall copy them. The only problem is that I don’t have any notebooks to use.”

“I’ll give you 20. I know you and your friends want a single shared copy as well.”

“Thanks, madam Pince. Can you be on the lookout for more books like those?”

“Consider it done, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini.”

We smiled at her. She took us to a room that none of us had ever seen. She presented me with 10 books and 20 never-ending notebooks. I took the first book and lined it up with the first 2 notebooks. I said Geminio, Parseltongue to English in Parseltongue. It took 2 more tries until the 2 books were copied. Each copy took 3 minutes to be made. I did this for the next 3 books. After 30 minutes, the 4 books were done. After another 36 minutes, the other 6 books were also copied twice. I only had to say the modified spell 3 times for the first book. Every other time, I only had to say the spell once. After I was done, I was seriously hungry. I knew that the spells would use my magic, but I didn’t know it would be so much of it so quickly. Draco and Blaise brought me a light snack of tea and crumpets. At 11:20 AM, we went back to see Madam Pince.

“You’re done, Mr. Potter?”

“Yes, Madam Pince. Here’s your copy as I promised you. Guard these books with your life.”

“Consider it done, Mr. Potter.”

A few seconds later, we saw them disappear.

“They went off to a warded room in my quarters, boys. Did the 3 of you get snacks?”

“Yes, Madam Pince. We’ll go and see if we can’t get an early lunch. Harry here looks like he’s still tired.”

“How much power did you put into the spells you just cast, Mr. Potter?”

“I am not sure, Madam Pince. But it was enough; at least it felt like it to me.”

“Wonderful. Please go and get some rest, then food.”

“Yes, Madam Pince.”

The 3 of us took off. The 2 boys carried the copies of the books that were in English. The originals were left in the care of Madam Pince. After a few minutes, we arrived back at our dorm. Blaise called for a house elf to bring us 3 full meals with pumpkin juice and dessert. Three minutes later, 3 elves came with our food, a table and 3 chairs. After an hour of eating, we were done. The table of empty dishes disappeared. We went to our shared bed to rest. Two hours later, we went to see Professor McGonagall.

. . . . . .

It was some time after lunch was over for the students of Hogwarts. I heard 3 soft knocks on my office’s door. When I opened it, Harry, Draco and Blaise entered. This was rare and unexpected.

“Good afternoon, boys. What may I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you had books in Parseltongue in your familial library, Professor McGonagall?”

“I am not sure, Mr. Potter. If I do?”

“I’m willing to copy them into English so that you may read them, ma’am.”

“Do you know how much money you could make because of your specific skill?”

“It must not be allot, ma’am...”

“You’d be wrong, Mr. Potter. Give me a week or so, and I’ll see what I can find from my private library and those of my allies. Is this fair?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I shall discuss a business arrangement with you if I find anything.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Thanks for seeing us, Professor Kitty Cat...”

“I’m what now?”

“Professor Kitty Cat...”

“I’ll show you kitty cat...”

Before she could transform and chase us, we walked quickly out of the room and went to the Quidditch Pitch to fly for a few hours. After some time, we went to dinner. After dinner, we went to our head of house’s office. He was not busy, lucky for us.

“Good evening, boys.”

“Good evening, sir.”

“I was wondering if I could borrow your Pensieve.”

“May I ask why, Harry?”

“I need to show Draco and Blaise a memory from yesterday.”

“May I watch it as well?”

“It deals with my teenage shenanigans, sir.”

“Did you get laid, Harry?”

“No, sir.”

“Is there nudity?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll wait, boys. I don’t need to see your life in so much detail, Harry.”

“If you’re sure...”

“Go, brat.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Awwe!”

“That’s so cute!”

“Fuck off!”

“Language, Harry!”

“Yes, sir!”

I pulled a memory from Harry’s mind as soon as he let me know that he was ready. I copied it and put the second memory into the Pensieve. Harry kept the original in his mind. I watched as Draco and Blaise went into the memory. After an hour, they came out. They were smiling and laughing softly.

. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .

After Draco and I entered the memory, we noticed that we were in the Gryffindor girls dorm. There were charms around the room to prevent eavesdropping, pregnancy and sound from leaving the room. We saw as the weaselette tried to seduce our mate. He was not getting hard, no matter what she tried to do. After some time, we saw her transform into Draco. We noticed that she, as Draco, was overly shy and didn’t seem like she knew what to do with Harry. We saw as the 2 snogged for a while. The second Draco was getting harder, he was not. Before he could wrap his lips around the cock, the potion that was being used failed. As soon as Harry saw this, he got dressed and left the room as if the hounds of hell were on his ass. The memory ended.

We came out of it smiling and laughing softly.

. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .

“Huh, so I’m not going to die, boys?”

“Not at all, our wonderful and loving mate.”

“We’d never kill you. Merlin’s balls, I was overly shy! I’m not a bloody first year!”

“Not at all, Draco. So you don’t hate me?”

“Hell no. Severus?”

“Yes, boys?”

“May we have copies of this memory?”

“Why?”

“So we have something to laugh at, if we ever get mad at our mate.”

“If you both get lucky, she’ll go after me again in a more public place.”

“You did say we could watch, Harry.”

“I stand by that promise, boys. Yes, you can give them copies of the memory, sir.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

“Of course, sir.”

After 3 minutes, the 2 boys had one vial each. We left to sleep in each others renewed love. The next day was time for the 3 of us to get back to our classes. The night before, we put the books in our trunks. We’d look over them when we had a chance. After breakfast, we went to our first class of the day, double potions with the Gryffindors. Ron and Ginny glared at the 3 of us, but did not try to sabotage our potions.

Blaise, Draco and I worked with Neville to be sure that his cauldron didn’t explode. The 2 boys cut up the plants for Neville. I made sure that he kept the fire at the correct temperature. After class, he smiled at the 3 of us and thanked us for our help. After lunch, we went to a double class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. We continued our study of class 4 creatures and how to fight them. After class, I stayed behind to talk to Remus.

“Good evening, cub. Please make this quick, I’m hungry.”

“Will you eat me, Moony?”

“No, cub, or as James wanted to name you, Bambi James Potter, I won’t eat you, my little precious fawn.”

I blushed from the tips of my pointy ears to the bottom of my neck.

“Moony, I’m not a child...”

“Not at all, but that nickname still works to make you blush.”

“Damn, it does indeed. Might I suggest we use the Room of Requirement for our next few classes?”

“The what?”

“The Room of Requirement. I used it last year to teach Defense when Umbitch was here.”

“I’ve heard of that, cub. That’s not a bad idea. We can use it to practice against the creatures I have mentioned in my lectures.”

“It will make the class more interesting than it already is, and more students will enjoy it, Moony.”

“Do you suggest I do this for all years?”

“Are you covering different classes of creatures for each year?”

“All but the firsties, cub.”

“Understandable, Moony. So you start with the second years?”

“Yes. When I tried to start with the firsties, Severus and Narcissa made sure that I knew how much of a bad idea it was.”

“What does our venerable old fart of a headmaster think?”

“Good one, cub.”

“Might you tell him to shut his pie hole if he starts rambling during staff meetings?”

“I shall do so, cub. Pie hole, I have to remember that saying.”

“Yes, you should, Remus.”

“As for what the old fart thinks, he hates that the classes I teach to you all are having you learn about so many so-called dark creatures. He only wants me to teach you about unicorns, phoenixes, and other light creatures.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, cub. Let’s go, it is dinnertime.”

“Sure, Moony. Thanks for the chat.”

We took off. After dinner, Draco pulled me into a hallway that most students didn’t know about. He shoved me against the closest wall and snogged me until I couldn’t breathe. I thought I’d seen a shadow watching us, but I might’ve been wrong. After we pulled apart, we went back to our dorm room to join Blaise in our shared bed.

. . . . . .

After dinner, I followed my intended and his so-called mate. I was under a modified charm that would make me look like any shadow if I so wished. I saw how the blond boy snogged and dominated my Harry. I hated him for it, but I knew I could do nothing about it for now. After a few minutes, they left to go back to their dorms. So that’s what he wanted, he wanted to be shoved against walls in weird hallways and snogged until he couldn’t breathe, that, I could do. I’d use his other mate’s form, not Draco’s form. I’d do it in the front courtyard; this way others could see how I dominated my intended, and how he would eventually be mine. I continued to watch him and how his 2 so-called mates interacted whenever they thought they were alone.

On January 25 after dinner, I went to see the Headmaster. I was alone. Ron wasn’t a part of our plans for now, unless we needed him to keep my intended in line, if he decided to disobey.

“Good evening, Ginny. How is our plan going?”

“Good, sir. I’ve got him now, I think.”

“What do you mean, my dear?”

“I mean he shall be mine soon. I’ve observed what he is like when his so-called mates are snogging him.”

“There are differences?”

“Yes, sir. Draco is usually dominating, though he does allow my intended to take control.”

“Interesting. What about Blaise?”

“He is gentler sometimes, but sometimes he has one bloody hell of a dominance streak that makes Draco’s look like nothing. I think I can pull it off and get him hard. Is he still getting the potion, sir?”

“Yes, my dear. Do you think you’ll get him to sign the contract soon?”

“I don’t have a blood quill, sir.”

“I do. Please take care of this. You must also sign the contract to make it legally binding.”

“Will the blood quill hurt?”

“A bit, my dear, but not as much as the Crucio.”

“Yes, sir. I will get him to sign it sometime on January 28, when he’s under my control.”

“I look forward to our plans staying on track.”

“As do I, sir. As do I.”

. . . . . .

I left back to my dorm. In 2 more days, I’d finish my plan. Harry would be mine. His fortune would be mine, all mine. Nothing interesting happened during the next day. My classes went by very fast. I hung out with Parvati and Lavender after dinner. All they knew was that I was after a boy. Who it was, and why I was after him, was my concern, not theirs. The next day after breakfast, I took Harry to an abandoned classroom.

He said nothing when I held his hand. The potion that was in his system was finally taking affect as I wanted. He was finally obedient and would do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted.

. . . . . .

Draco and I followed the weaselette and our mate out of the Great Hall after breakfast. We had borrowed Harry’s Invisibility Cloak that morning. We used it along with silencing charms to follow them in to the room. As soon as the door was locked, the impromptu sex show began.

. . . . . .

I walked with Harry over to one of the largest tables that was in the classroom. I wouldn’t tie him down, yet. He was being a good boy, so I’d leave him alone for now. I stood next to him after I banished our clothes to the other side of the room. Before I snogged him, I cast a spell that would make his cock as hard as steel. It worked halfway, that was an improvement. The room was cold, my nipples were hard and wanting his mouth and talented tongue all over them. He slammed me onto the table so hard that I nearly cried out in pain.

“Fuck! That bloody hurt!”

“Deal with it, bitch. You want to be dominated? We’ll do it my way, not yours. How the fuck am I hard?”

“My concern, not yours, my Harry.”

I lifted her legs and slapped her ass 4 times as hard as I could. Before the pain could register, I fucked her ruthlessly.

“Is this what you want, bitch? Is this what you like? Did you enjoy watching me get it on with my mates?”

“You have no mates, Harry! You’re mine! Only mine!”

I got more pissed, if it was possible. Before I could continue fucking her, I felt her kick me off. I flew to the other side of the room and was stunned for a few minutes. When I came to, she had transformed into Blaise. I ran back to where he was. I was still pissed off. Blaise who was usually stronger than I was, tried to fight me.

“Come on, Harry! Fuck me! Fuck me now!”

. . . . . .

As I woke up, my mind and body were at war with each other thanks to what potion or potions were in my system. My mind knew that this person was not Blaise. It was screaming at my body to stop, it did not do so. This did not change until someone removed the girl from the room.

. . . . . .

Draco and I watched as the girl went after our mate. Whatever she did made him halfway hard. We both watched as he fucked her harder and harder. He was beyond pissed, but he did fuck her. Before this could continue, we saw her kick him off of her to the other side of the room. He was stunned. After a few minutes, she transformed into Blaise. They fought for a time. He won the battle. Blaise and I knew that it was because of how she tried to fight him. Blaise didn’t have boobs. The one who was playing as him thought they still did. As this was happening, the sex between the 2 got more violent. As soon as he won, he threw the one who was Blaise onto the table and started biting his cock ruthlessly. He howled in pain. He was not worried for our mate. If this is how he got his revenge, so be it.

“Fuck! Fuck my ass, my Harry! Make me your carrier! Give me an heir and heiress!”

“what, no!”

“Yes! Do it harder! Do it now!”

I shoved Blaise’s legs over my shoulders and slammed into him with no lube or warning. As I fucked his ass, I played with his cock with my nails until the blood flew. Yes, I’d fuck him but it would be on my terms, not his. As I fucked him harder and harder, he howled out in pain. I thought I’d felt a stunning spell headed towards me. I ducked out of the way. It crashed against the far wall. It was fired off 3 more times. All of them missed. I did not cum inside of Blaise. Whatever I filled him with burned his ass until it turned bright red. After the burning was over, the person who was Blaise transformed back into Ginny. She was hurt, but she was also beyond furious. Before I could continue to hurt her, I watched as someone took her away.

. . . . . .

After I transformed back into myself, my ass and cunt were on fire. My older brother who fired off the 4 stunners that missed levitated me to the hospital wing. He knew he couldn’t help me at all, though he wanted to.

. . . . . .

I watched as the Potter boy hurt my sister though she was in another form. I knew of the first potion he was under. I did not know there was an enragement potion that was also put into his system. As I was walking with my sister, I was worried. Would she live? Would she die? Why did I not get involved before then? When we got to the hospital wing, there was no one there. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey showed up.

. . . . . .

After the 2 left, I sensed something coming towards me. I fired off 2 stunners. They curved away and went through the air until they threw off the Invisibility Cloak and appeared in front of me.

“Holy shit, Harry.”

“Are you doing alright?”

“Blaise? You’re supposed to be on the table screaming for my mercy! My cum was supposed to be burning you up from the inside! You’ll n...”

I fired off a stunner at Harry at point blank range. I didn’t need him finishing his last sentence. I knew he would hurt Blaise by accident. I levitated him back to our dorm.

. . . . . .

When I got into the main room of the hospital wing, I saw Ron and Ginny. Ron was alright. Ginny was not. She was bleeding, and had bruising all over her body. I told Ron to step away. He was terrified, but he did do so. While I was scanning Ginny, I tried to talk to her.

“Ginny? What happened?”

“Why does it matter? I’m bloody hurt! It wasn’t supposed to go like this.”

“what was not supposed to go how?”

“Never mind, Madam Pomfrey. Why am I in so much pain?”

“Whatever you just did managed to tear your vagina completely. Your insides are ruined. I can repair them, but it will not be a quick job.”

“So I have to stay here? Others will find out?”

“Not for now, they won’t. You will need to be in my care until Monday morning of next week.”

“But, Quidditch...”

“The healing of your body takes precedence over any sort of dangerous sport.”

“But, the cup!”

“Quidditch isn’t being played this year, you know this, Ginny.”

“Shut it, Ronald!”

“I saved your ass, little sister. We’ll beat the snakes, but not today.”

“Unofficial Quidditch match?”

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey. We can’t lose.”

“You’ll have to wait until next Monday. What happened?”

“I’d rather not say. Why am I sleepy?”

“You will be put under while I heal you. Whatever or whoever you went after made you pay one hell of a price. Ronald, will you stay here?”

“Can I do so?”

“If you want to, until after dinnertime, you may.”

“Thanks, Madam Pomfrey.”

Ginny was placed into a dreamless sleep. While she was sleeping, I tried to heal her insides. By the time it was lunchtime, I was nowhere near done. Whatever had done this to her did one hell of a job on her. None of the wounds healed properly. Ron came back after lunch. He was worried. This was the first time he’d seen these sorts of injuries. I’d seen them before, but not all that often. I wondered what or who had caused them. Was it someone out for vengeance? Would she be targeted again? Would she be hurt worse the next time? I did not have any answers. All I could do is heal her to the best of my abilities. By dinnertime, she was not yet healed. I let her sleep, I did as well. I would check on her the next morning.

. . . . . .

Blaise and I watched as Harry got up, he was in between us. Before either of us could ask him what was wrong, he threw himself into Blaise’s arms and broke down. Blaise held him and spoke to him calmly.

“Calm down, little one. I know you’re worried that you hurt me. I want to know why you did this.”

“You wouldn’t understand, Blaise. You’ll hate me if I tell you...”

“Please tell me. I promise I won’t ever hate you.”

“Alright. When the girl transformed into you, she said that I’d fuck her until I gave her twins. This seriously pissed me off. So I, uh...”

“You fucked her until you did something to her insides?”

“Yes, Draco. What that was, I’m not sure of. I know it might have been cum, but she howled when it hit her ass.”

“Didn’t this happen the last time?”

“I think so. It might be that, but it was stronger. The bitch deserved it.”

“Yes she did. Do you want to go down for dinner?”

“Can the 2 of you glamour me? I want to see what the old asshole bastard has to say about her injuries, if anything.”

“Sure. If he doesn’t say anything today, it will be done tomorrow morning, or over the next few days.”

“Uh, so, you don’t hate me, Blaise? You don’t hate me for what I did to someone who looked just like you?”

“Hell the fuck no, Harry. If she did indeed say she wanted twins from you, then she deserved it, even if she was in my body. Why did you stop?”

“My body can only produce whatever that stuff was once in a while. Someone levitated her out of the room after she transformed back into herself.”

“Maybe the weasel took her to the hospital wing. Mind if I borrow your cloak again, Harry?”

“Why; Draco?”

“To go spy. I want to see how much damage you caused.”

“Go on, just please don’t get caught, and wait until after dinner.”

He nodded at me. We all got a leisurely bath together, put on completely new clothes, they put a glamour that covered me from head to toe, and we walked down to dinner.

. . . . . .

During dinner, the hall was subdued. The 3 of us, Viktor and his friends paid attention to the lions table. We overheard Ron talking to Dean and Seamus. It took us a few seconds, but we focused on their conversation and tuned everyone else out.

“Ron? What’s wrong?”

“It is Ginny. She got tortured and raped. She has to stay in the hospital wing for more than a week.”

“When did this happen?”

“Earlier today. I just managed to get her out of harm’s way.”

“Who did this?”

Ron glared at me. The 2 boys smirked at us, but looked sad when they looked at Ron. This meant that they were perfectly fine with what had happened. This meant that Draco didn’t have to spy on anyone. The conversation continued.

“Ron?”

“Yes, Hermione?”

“How long does Ginny have to stay in the hospital wing?”

“Until next Monday morning, if we’re lucky.”

“Hopefully she gets better before then, Ron.”

“Hopefully she does, Parvati.”

“She and I have always gotten along. She has to stop obsessing over the Potter boy. It will cost her her life, or worse.”

“What do you mean; Lavender?”

“It is just a feeling, Ron. Please talk to her. Try to get her to stop.”

“I’ve tried. She won’t listen to me at all.”

“Did she used to?”

“Yes, when she was younger. The headmaster’s headed this way. I think he needs to talk to me.”

“Alright. Please try to have her change her mind, Ron.”

“I’ll try, Lavender.”

They smiled at me. The headmaster came up to me. He silently signaled me to go with him to his office. As soon as I got there, I saw my mum. She was crying silently. My dad was not with her, neither was Bill. The headmaster said nothing to me. After a few minutes, he dismissed me to go back to the tower. I hugged my mum and took off.

. . . . . .

After Ronald left, Molly spoke quietly to me.

“Albus? How could you let this happen?”

“The issue with Ginny?”

“Yes. How could you let the boy go this far?”

“I did not know the potion would have this sort of effect on him, I’ll be honest with you.”

“How long until she’s fully healed?”

“If we’re lucky, it should all be over by next Monday.”

“What?”

“I can’t do anything to try to speed up the process. Even if we take her to Saint Mungos, they’ll tell you the same thing.”

“The boy has to be...”

“You wanted this, Molly. From what I saw in her mind, she has herself to blame. Would she not have caused him to flashback to mid-November of last year, her body wouldn’t be as damaged as it is now.”

“But, I thought that her transforming would change the outcome.”

“Unfortunately, not in this case. Don’t ask me what the boy did to her, but whatever it was, Poppy is having a very hard time counteracting it.”

“Can’t Severus or Narcissa help?”

“They both have refused, as is their right as healers and potions masters.”

“Bloody fucking hell! What are our options; then?”

“Let Poppy do her best. I shall contact healers from Saint Mungos to relieve her every 12 hours.”

“Will this get to the Daily Profit?”

“Since this involves a minor, no it won’t.”

“So all we can do is wait?”

“Exactly. I am sorry, Molly.”

“So what does this mean for our plan?”

“It will go ahead, it will just take some time to get back on track.”

“Thanks, Albus.”

“You’re welcome, my dear.”

Molly took off. As soon as she did, I went to my quarters to rest and recover. As I was passing by the Sorting Hat, I thought I saw the brim smirk at me. Merlin, I was tired. I am far too old for my plans to keep failing like this. Why can’t the boy just do what he is told? O well, there’s always tomorrow.

. . . . . .

After Ronald left my hospital wing for the night, I called for Severus and Narcissa. They appeared in my office quickly. I put wards up to let me know if Ginny needed anything.

“Good evening, Poppy.”

“Good evening, Severus and Narcissa. Did you both get called by the headmaster?”

“Yes. I still refuse to heal her.”

“As do I.”

“Idiot bint. She brought this on herself.”

“O?”

“She egged the boy on. She forced him to flashback to mid-November.”

“How do you know this; Narcissa?”

“I spoke to Draco, while Harry was sleeping earlier today.”

“I was in that meeting. Since she caused him to do this to her, that’s why we both refuse to heal her.”

“So Saint Mungos is my only option?”

“Yes. At least that’s what Albus thinks.”

“You both don’t think they’ll help?”

“O, they’ll help, but they’ll only be able to fix the superficial damage to her lady bits.”

“What do you mean; Severus?”

“Let me do some research, Poppy. I need to see if my hunch is right.”

“Do you need help, Severus?”

“Can you read Elvish, Narcissa?”

“No, Severus. Remus can’t either.”

“I’ll see what I can do about the language situation, Narcissa.”

“Thanks, Severus. My favor does stand.”

“Thanks, Narcissa.”

“It is my pleasure, my mate.”

“O hell no. The 2 of you aren’t cavorting in my office. I don’t need to see you acting like newly bonded teenagers!”

“Hey!”

“We have more decorum than that, Poppy.”

“I sure as hell hope so. Now leave my room before said decorum goes out the window.”

We both took off. As we left the hospital wing, we smirked secretly at each other. I went to my quarters. Narcissa went to spend the time with Remus.

. . . . . .

When I got to my quarters, I took out the book that had the old Elven laws of punishment of mated elves. I took the page that had the information concerning how wizards and witches would be punished if they raped a mated elf. I was able to translate it, but not the page before it. This was interesting and unexpected. When I tried to copy the book with the Elven copying spell, it only copied that page and the next page. The second page discussed the permanent side effects of what the punishments would do to a witch and wizard, depending on the severity of the crime that was done to the elf who was mated. I kept the 2 pages in my desk. I’d give them to Poppy and Narcissa when I saw them tomorrow, or very soon. This meant that the book was very specific as to what information needed to be seen by human eyes, and which would be hidden until it was needed. After I was done, I went to Remus’s quarters.

When I got to his quarters, I whispered the password. When I got into the main sitting room, I thought I heard something that sounded vaguely like loud passionate sex, or someone dying, take your pick. Merlin’s fucking balls, what the fuck am I about to walk into? Should I join? Should I just watch? I decided to watch for now.

. . . . . .

I saw Narcissa come into my room. She looked somewhere near furious and I’m going to flash fry the next idiot who pisses me off.

“Good evening, Narcissa.”

“I wouldn’t call it a good day, Remus.”

“Why not?”

“Have you not heard?”

“Heard what? I’ve been here or in the library all day. What’s’ going on?”

“It was Harry. Ginny caused him to flash back to mid-November. I don’t know all the details.”

“What do you know?”

“She got him to fuck her somehow. She changed into Blaise. He brutally fucked him until he came.”

“What happened after he came? Do you have a memory?”

“I do not. You’d have to ask Draco or Blaise to give it to you. They might do so.”

“She hurt my cub again? Is she suffering?”

“From what I’ve heard, yes she is. Whatever he did destroyed her lady bits for some time.”

“Do you know what she said to cause him to cross the line?”

“Something about her being the carrier for fraternal twins...”

“I’m going to go over there and kill her, she hurt my cub emotionally! She will die!”

“Stand down, Moony!”

“No! She hurt my cub for a second time! The old fossil won’t do shit!”

“I said calm down, now!”

Before I could raise my wand, I saw his eyes. They were gold. He was furious. He banished my clothes along with his own to the other corner of the room. Before I could think of getting away, he picked me up and held me up as he walked to the stone wall on the far right of the room. I wrapped my legs around his waist; my arms were around his neck. He snogged me until I passed out. Whatever he was doing with his tongue was new to me. As I was catching my breath, he held me as if he was going to spank me.

Before I could scream out, He threw me onto the carpet which was below us. He roughly took me from behind. When I tried to fight him, he picked me up and continued to fuck me as he held me. This is how Severus found us.

. . . . . .

When I got into the main room of Remus’s quarters, I saw a site which was new to me. Remus had Narcissa bent over his arms. His penis was pistoning in and out of her wet cunt. She was screaming out in pleasure. Whenever she’d try to fight him, he’d spank her with the hand which wasn’t holding her up. After some time, he stayed inside of her and brought her to the ground on all fours. After he came, he stopped. She needed to rest. She walked over to the huge bed and lay down. Remus came over to me. I was still by the door. He closed and locked it.

“Severus? Did you enjoy the show? Did you enjoy watching Narcissa get fucked in my strong arms? Do you want to know what that feels like?”

“Are you still pissed about your cub being hurt?”

“I’m pissed that the headmaster won’t do shit! I’m pissed that I can’t go and end the girl’s miserable existence! Narcissa isn’t broken, but she is tired.”

“What are you saying?”

“You’ll see, Severus. Stay there. You’ll enjoy this, I know I will.”

“Fine, Moony. I know you can’t be rough with Narcissa.”

“Beyond a certain point, no I can’t.”

“Good thing I can heal, as can you.”

“Exactly.”

. . . . . .

I watched as Remus got off the floor and stalked towards my position by the door. As soon as he got there, he ripped my shirt, trousers and pants off completely. I kicked off my shoes and socks before he could do it to them as well. He slammed my back against the door hard. He picked me up and snogged the life out of me, or at least that’s what it felt like. Our cocks rubbed against each other roughly. He turned me in his strong arms so his back was against the door. My ass was next to his cock. I whispered a spell that would stretch and lubricate my ass for him. This is what he wanted, I wouldn’t deny him. It was either this or have an angry wolf stalking the school. If sex was how he’d relieve his tension, so be it.

I felt Severus’s ass get lubricated for Moony and I. It would be Moony that would have his run. Before we did anything, I spoke.

“Severus? I need you to take it off.”

“Take what off, Remus, my glamour?”

“Exactly. I want to fuck you in your true form. I want to enjoy licking, biting and ravishing your body.”

“Of course, Remus.”

I removed my glamour. He turned me back around in his strong arms and walked to the wall on the left side of the room. He pressed my back into it and started snogging me again. It wasn’t just to my mouth however. He left love bites all over both sides of my neck. He also licked and nipped at my pointy ears. He knew that they were very sensitive for me. After some time, he plunged into my ass with one massive stroke. He held me in his arms as he fucked me relentlessly. As he fucked me, I bit down on either side of his neck as he’d done to me.

. . . . . .

I watched as Severus was fucked by Remus. His eyes were still gold, but the color was fading. Remus gave him no rest. He fucked him harshly while he was leaning up against the stone wall to my left. When Severus tried to talk to get him to stop, Remus would snog the living daylights out of him. When he tried to move away, Remus palmed his cock and got him to stop thinking of doing anything else but moving as he wanted. Each moan from Remus and Severus turned me on more and more. As Severus was getting fucked, Remus came over to the bed. As I watched the 2 guys rutting, I frigged my clit with my left and my inner ridges with my right. While still buried inside of his ass, Remus dropped himself onto the bed back first. Severus landed on top of him. He rode Remus with as much brutality as he could handle. A few minutes later, I heard a howl come from Remus. A few seconds later, I felt Severus’s cum drip onto my body. I let it cover me, though I did manage to drink some of it. I crawled over to the 2 men and licked Severus’s cock until he pulled my head off of it. Remus was spent; I was covered from head to toe with cum, not all of it was mine. The 2 men lay me on a towel while they rested and recovered their strength. I saw bruising all over both their bodies. Apparently Remus was not the only one who gave their partner love bites. He came over to me and licked all over my body starting from my face downwards. He did not mind the taste of Severus’s cum. He loved the taste of mine. Severus was completely spent. All he could do is watch as Remus gave me a thorough tongue bath. I didn’t need to encourage him to do this.

He did this of his own free will. Every few minutes, I’d have a mind blowing orgasm. Every time I did, he drank of my cunt. After a while, I had to push his head off of me. I was too sensitive. I looked at his eyes. He was no longer furious. After Remus recovered, the 2 men gave me a full bath. Before we slept, we talked.

“Damn, that was hot, guys.”

“The show, Narcissa? You enjoyed watching me fuck Severus?”

“Yes. I got off while the 2 of you went after each other. Will you return the favor tomorrow, Severus?”

“I shall, Narcissa. Do you mind, Remus?”

“Not at all. I did not say that Moony was always the dominant one in this relationship. Your damned teeth hurt...”

“And yours don’t hurt, wolfy?”

“I know they do. What time is it anyway?”

“Close to midnight. Good thing tomorrow is Sunday. We can all rest in.”

“Narcissa? Thanks for letting Moony lick you to more than one orgasm.”

“Of course, Remus.”

“Did you enjoy the show, Severus?”

“Considering my cock was spent and in a bit of pain, yes I did, Remus.”

“Why did you not join in?”

“And have you possibly bite me or worse? I think not, wolfy.”

“That’s fine, Severus.”

“I’ll fuck you after breakfast, Moony...”

“Promises, promises, fire elf...”

“I keep my promises, wolfy.”

“That he does, my little wuff wuff...”

“I’m what now, Narcissa?”

“You heard me, my little wuff wuff. Now, we all need to sleep. We will check on your cub tomorrow during breakfast. If the 2 of you can’t go after each other, you can wait, right?”

The 2 nodded their heads in confirmation. We slept. The next day after breakfast, Draco, Blaise and Harry followed us to Severus’s office. We needed to see how they were all doing. Since what Harry went through not only affected him, it also affected his 2 mates.

“Good morning, boys.”

“Good morning, Severus, Remus and Narcissa.”

“How are the 3 of you doing?”

“I’m alright. I’m not the one who Harry destroyed.”

“Blaise?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“How’re you doing?”

“Considering Harry was beyond furious yesterday, and it was my form that was destroyed, I’m alright, for the most part.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Sure. After what she said to him, I don’t blame him for how he reacted. I just hope I never get you that pissed off at me, Harry.”

“It won’t ever happen, Blaise. She crossed lines that should not have been.”

“Draco told us what was said. I told Remus. If you don’t mind, Harry...”

“Not at all, Narcissa. Will our venerable old bloody wanker of a headmaster make me look bad?”

“He can try, but he will fail.”

“O?”

“Do you remember what was said yesterday at dinner, my Harry?”

“I do, Blaise. I don’t think anyone at the Gryffindor table believed the weasel.”

“What was said; boys?”

“We have the memory of it. The hall was not quiet enough where the 3 of you could pick it up, but the rest of us could. Harry, do you want to show them the memory?”

“Sure, Draco. Severus, do you have the other type of Pensieve?”

“I do not, Harry. I’m sorry. Those are rather expensive and are hard to come by.”

“That’s fine, Severus. I do believe you’ll all enjoy this memory.”

I nodded at Harry. I walked over to where the 3 boys were sitting. I put my wand to his head, removed and copied the memory when he signaled that he was ready. I cleared the Pensieve and put the new memory in. Narcissa, Remus and I stuck our fingers in.

. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .

We were in the Great Hall. There was no visual, just audio. We heard Ron try to convince the table that his sister didn’t deserve what she got. Some of them feigned concern, but we could see by what was not said that they knew that they were responsible for her ending up how she was now. It was interesting to have Lavender try to get him to get her to change her mind. The girl was not a seer, but she might just be right about the price that Ginny might pay if she continues to go after Harry. Ron said he would try to talk some sense into his sister, we knew it would go in one ear and out the other. After the memory ended, we came out.

. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .

“Who was able to hear the best out of all of you?”

“That would be me, Narcissa. This is why I volunteered to share my memory. Draco and Blaise were too far to pick up on all the words in the conversation you just heard.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

“Your welcome, Narcissa. Blaise? I’m sorry for crying in your arms.”

“You thought you’d hurt me beyond what my healing factor could handle, Harry? You thought I’d hate you for what I saw? It scared me, I do admit.”

“Thanks for the reassurance, Blaise. If this happens again...”

“We’ll watch it again, though I think she’s learned her lesson.”

“I disagree, boys. She’ll keep coming after me. She believes that we’re intended to be together. I’ll keep hurting her until the lesson sticks.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Severus?”

“I have news about your status.”

“What status?”

“Your status as a virgin.”

“O?”

“We’ll all go to see Poppy after lunch so that we may talk about it. I found information concerning your specific situation that has never been seen by mortal eyes. I shall bring it with me. Narcissa, I shall give you and Poppy copies of said information.”

“Who else will get copies?”

“Just the 2 of you. Remus can look at the copy you will have in your possession. This does concern his cub.”

“Thanks, Severus. You can wait until after dinner?”

“I can, Remus.”

“Yuck. Old people sex...”

“The images will scar me for life...”

“I’m going to have nightmares about what the 3 of you get up to.”

“You don’t have to ever watch or find out, boys.”

“What the 3 of us get up to stays between us. You need sexual relief, as do we.”

“If you say so, Remus.”

“I do indeed. Now come on, we can get an early lunch. Then we’ll visit Poppy.”

We all nodded. After lunch, we went to the hospital wing to visit Madam Pomfrey.

“Good afternoon, everyone. Ginny’s being taken care of by 3 healers from Saint Mungos.”

“I have 2 pieces of information I need you to read, Poppy. Is this room secure?”

“Yes, Severus. What does this information concern?”

“What happens to a gay elf who gets raped if he does or doesn’t have a mate, or mates, bonded or not.”

“I won’t ask you where you got this information. The healers said they’ll be done by Friday night, not Monday morning. Apparently they have seen injuries similar to what she has before.”

“Good for her. You must share this information with no one. Narcissa will get her own copy.”

“Let’s see the information, Severus.”

I unshrunk 4 pieces of parchment. I gave 2 to Poppy. I gave the other 2 to Narcissa. They read them carefully. After 30 minutes, they were done.

“Damn, if Ginny would’ve done this when Harry was not bonded, the injuries to her eggs would have healed after 2 years?”

“Yes, Poppy.”

“Since the 2 did go after him after he was bonded to both Draco and Blaise, they’re both unable to bear any children for the rest of their lives? Magic protected Harry’s virginity?”

“Exactly, Narcissa.”

“So I’m still pure? The 2 can take what is rightfully theirs?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“So the weasel can’t cum?”

“O, he can cum, but he will never have sperm.”

“The bloody fucking wanker deserves it, and so much more.”

“No comment, son. Your father and Harry’s dogfather will be informed as soon as we’re done here.”

“You’ll leave to tell them?”

“It won’t take that long, Severus and Remus. I’ll be back in time.”

“Alright, Narcissa.”

“Can what was done to the children be undone by any witch or wizard?”

“It cannot. Even the person who did this can’t do it. It is a punishment from Lady Magic herself.”

“Does the headmaster know?”

“He suspects something’s wrong, but he doesn’t know anything beyond what the healers of Saint Mungos will tell him.”

“So thanks to what the 2 did to me in November, his plans will never happen, and he has himself to blame?”

“Exactly, Harry. Their scans of the 2 children will show interesting results.”

“What will they be; Severus?”

“They’ll show that their reproductive systems are alright, since Lady Magic herself is blocking the truth from all mortal eyes but the 2 of you, Remus, and the 3 boys.”

“I’m so glad that the old wanker fucked his own plans up so spectacularly.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“Do you intend to kill the headmaster, Molly and the 2 youngest children?”

“Eventually, I will. I’ll tell them this information before I strike the killing blows. I’ll let that be their eternal punishment.”

“You’re mean, but it is more than understandable.”

“Boys, Poppy and Severus? I’m going to get going if I want to be back for dinner in the Great Hall.”

“Tell Sirius and Lucius we all say hi.”

“Please try to make sure that the 2 don’t come here to attempt to kill the weaselette. Let Harry destroy them when the time is right.”

“Even if they avoid going to Azkaban, what I’ll tell them will be more than enough of a punishment for them in my eyes.”

. . . . . .

I left to Malfoy Manner. The 3 boys and Severus left the room as I did. I had the 2 pieces of parchment shrunken in my pocket. I’d show them to the 2 when I got there. I landed in the drawing room. I went to the closest living room. The 2 said hi to me by hugging me gently.

“Good afternoon, Narcissa.”

“How’s my pup?”

“Fine for the most part, Sirius. Ginny went after Harry. He made her pay for doing so.”

“She raped him again?”

“In a manner of speaking, Sirius.”

“I’m going over there to end her life.”

“No, Sirius. I’ll show you the why.”

“What do you mean; Narcissa?”

“I need the 2 of you to read these 2 parchments in order. Then tell me what you think.”

“Yes, Narcissa.”

“If I must, Narcissa.”

I smirked at the 2 guys. I put the parchments on the coffee table in front of them. After 30 minutes, they were done reading.

“Is what I just read right? Are the 2 children who hurt my pup unable to have or make kids of their own?”

“Yes, Sirius.”

“This is for the rest of their lives?”

“Yes, Lucius.”

“Does the headmaster know?”

“He does not. Harry will do the maximum amount of damage when he delivers the news before he kills them.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll let him get his vengeance. My pup deserves it. I just want to be there to see the looks on their faces, when their ultimate fuck up is revealed to them.”

“As do I, my wonderful and loving mate.”

“If the 2 of you don’t mind, I’m going to get going back to Hogwarts. It is dinner time.”

“Will this be in the newspaper?”

“I don’t think so, guys; though do keep your eyes out for any new information over the next few days.”

“Do I need to protect Harry from the backlash of what he did?”

“No, Lucius. His secret will do this for him.”

“Can he be tortured for the information?”

“Severus will make sure he cannot, Sirius. I do know why you’re concerned.”

“Thanks, Narcissa. Do you need the parchments back?”

“Yes, guys.”

The 2 smiled at me. They handed me the parchments. I shrunk them and put them back in my pocket. The 2 hugged me again, and walked me back to the drawing room. I flooed back to Hogwarts. I went to my quarters and put them in a secret warded compartment of my desk drawer. I took off to dinner. After dinner, the headmaster stood up to make an announcement.

“Good evening, everyone. I have sad news to report. One of our most promising students was tortured and left dead yesterday. They will recover, but it will take some time. This news must not get out to the newspapers. Please let the student interview them after they’ve recovered. Anyone who does this before the student has done so will be suspended for a week. If you wish to give interviews after the student has given theirs, you may do so. That is all.”

This was a vailed threat towards Blaise, Harry and I. We knew this, as did those who we considered friends. Someone would let us know when the weaselette was awake. We would have to wait and see if we needed to give any sort of interview to counter her information or wild accusations. After the announcement, we went to our dorm room to rest.

. . . . . .

After the announcement I gave the student body, I went to my office to rant and rave again. How dare the boy slip his damned leash. How dare he permanently destroy his intended. How dare he ruin my plans again! When I got to the office, the sorting hat seemed to smirk at me, as did Fawkes.

“Having fun, Albus?”

“Fun? You call my plan being ruined fun? At least she still has her trump card.”

“Your so-called contract?”

“My what?”

“I saw her write it. I saw you review it.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t care to be honest with you. All I can tell you is what she is going through now is her own fault.”

“How dare the 2 snakes refuse to heal her! They’re supposed to heal everyone, no matter what happened to them!”

“They have all rights to refuse to heal your pet lioness, Albus.”

“How did they find out; anyway?”

“Their secret, Albus, all I can tell you is that she’ll be healed sooner than you will expect.”

“This means my plans can be put back on track.”

“Maybe, Albus, maybe.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just wait and see, Albus.”

“That’s all I can do. Good night.”

“Good night, Albus.”

I went to rest in my quarters. For the next few days, I would visit the hospital wing to get status updates from the healers that helped Poppy out.

On Friday, Ginny rejoined the student body before dinner. After dinner, I had her come to my office so she and I could talk.

“Good evening, my dear.”

“Good evening, sir. Why am I still in pain?”

“It might be because your body is still recovering from the hell it was put through last week.”

“Should I try this again?”

“I’d advise you not do so...”

I heard 3 knocks on my office door. When I opened it, Ron was standing in front of me.

“May I talk to you and Ginny, sir? I’m willing to help her out.”

“Come on in, my boy.”

“Yes, sir.”

He entered my office. He hugged Ginny tenderly.

“Now, what is it that you’re willing to do to help me out, older brother of mine?”

“If you plan to go after Potter again, I’m willing to Polyjuice myself as Malfoy. I know more than enough about how he acts to pull it off.”

“Why help me like this? Do you not remember what I was like after he was done with me?”

“I might get lucky. He might not hate me as much as he does you, Ginny.”

“Or you might end up regretting it, Ron.”

“I might, I might not. We’ll be there tomorrow morning, sir.”

“Same classroom, kids?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you completely sure of this, Ron?”

“I am, sir. Any damage that Potter does to my body will be easily fixed by Madam Pomfrey or the healers that fixed Ginny up.”

“True, Ron, very true. Now the 2 of you have to leave. It is curfew. I’d rather not see you get any sort of detention.”

“Yes, sir. Sir? How will I get the hairs I’ll need?”

“Ginny has them, Ron.”

“I do, brother of mine. I’ll give them to you as soon as we get into the classroom, tomorrow morning, after breakfast.”

“Good night, sir.”

“Good night, kids.”

The 2 took off. Hopefully tomorrow would go well. After they were gone from my office, I went to my quarters to think. I knew that the 2 would be more than enough of a match for the Potter brat. Dean and Seamus would be no help, neither would Hermione or Neville. I was beyond furious about that specific development. Gryffindor house was supposed to stick together to alienate the Potter brat, as was Slytherin.

I was glad that I had the healers that healed Ginny on call. I might or might not need them. I’d find out after they were done. Whatever happened to Ron’s ass and penis, Poppy could fix, no matter how bad it was. If Ginny got involved, she would suffer once again. This would give the 2 more incentive to rape and destroy the boy soon. Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow my plan would get back on track.

. . . . . .

The next morning before breakfast, Ginny and I talked.

“Good morning, Ron.”

“Hey, Ginny.”

“Are you sure you still want to go through with this?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Even with all the dangers that you’ll face?”

“It is just Potter. He won’t destroy me like he did to you, youngest sister of mine.”

“He might, Ron. It might be worse. Have you ever had sex with a bloke?”

“No, Ginny, I have not.”

“Then prepare yourself somehow, Ron.”

“How; Ginny?”

“I know of a spell that will stretch and lubricate your ass. Cast it after you transform into Malfoy.”

“Alright, Ginny. Did you do so when you transformed into Blaise?”

“I was unable to do so. Before I could start, he fucked me ruthlessly. This happened before you showed up.”

“Thanks for the heads up. So when do we do this?”

“After breakfast. Will we be followed or stopped; Ron?”

“No, Ginny.”

“Says who?”

“Says Luna.”

“She’s willing to help us?”

“I talked to her 2 days ago. She said she’d be more than willing.”

“I thought she was his friend?”

“I’m not sure, but let’s not look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Alright, Ron. The 2 of you get along?”

“Quite well, Ginny.”

“So we stun him as he leaves?”

“Exactly. After we stun him, we’ll go to the room.”

“If I can’t cast the spell?”

“I’ll do so. Let’s get ready and go to breakfast.”

We got quick showers, and put on brand new clothes. We went to breakfast. We saw that Harry was alone at the snake table.

Malfoy and Zabini were nowhere to be found. After breakfast as he walked out of the hall and to a hidden alcove, we hit him with 2 stunners each. We levitated him to the same classroom we were in the last time, so we could start our fun.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the night of January 21. After the 3 boys went off to their dorm, Remus, Severus and I went off to my quarters. I was a healer just like Madam Pomfrey was, the only difference was that I’d not applied to work anywhere like she had. My main reason for being at Hogwarts was to watch over the students and to keep the headmaster away from my son and his 2 mates. As soon as we got to my quarters and I closed and locked the door, Severus ripped off Remus’s clothes. Before Remus could return the favor, Severus banished his clothes to the other side of the room. They both kicked off their shoes and socks. Before I could start to watch, they banished my clothes, bound me in ropes and put me face up on my own bed. All I could do was watch them go after each other. When I tried to frig my nipples or clit, the ropes burned my skin. The 2 were mean, so very mean.

“What did you just try to do to yourself; our loving and wonderful mate?”

“I do believe she tried to touch herself, Severus.”

“This is why I tied her up, Remus. You just tied the ropes to the 4 bedposts where she will stay, until we’re done having our fun with each other.”

“What the bloody hell are you 2 doing to me? Why can’t I touch myself?”

“Because it is your turn to watch, Narcissa.”

“It is your turn to be sexually frustrated while I take what is mine from Remus. Remus, have you been a bottom before?”

“Yes, do you not remember the bet I made with Sirius a few years ago?”

“He might not, but I do, Remus. So what the hell am I supposed to do, just remain sexually frustrated, while the 2 of you get each other off?”

“Exactly.”

“Fuck me, Severus! Make me howl in pleasure!”

“I’ll do that and so much more, Moony!”

The action started. Severus pushed Remus up against the wall that was across from the bed, where I was bound. He picked him up and snogged the daylights out of him. After a while, they had to stop, both guys did have to breathe. Severus turned Remus around so his ass was facing his cock. Before he did anything, he cast the lubrication and stretching charm on Remus. This proved that they did indeed love each other. He fucked him brutally.

As they rutted, I tried to touch myself. Once again, the ropes burned me. I had to wait until they were done.

. . . . . .

As Remus took my cock up his ass, I watched as our mate tried to touch herself. I fucked him slowly to prolong her agony. After a while, I sped up. I pushed him down onto all fours. I was his bitch last night, it was his turn to be mine. As I fucked him, I played with his cock until he nearly came. Before I came, I pulled out. I cleaned my cock and presented it to him. He took it and deep throated my cock. I did the same for his.

. . . . . .

As I watched the 2 go at it, I noticed that Severus stopped before he could cum inside of Remus’s ass. I watched as they got into a classic 69. After a while, I watched as both guys came down each others throats. The ropes which bound me to the bed disappeared. The 2 guys walked over to where I was, and took me into their strong arms.

I did a Black family spell that caused their cocks to get hard once again. I wanted them inside of my holes, and I wanted them there now.

. . . . . .

We felt our cocks harden. We both went after our true mate’s nipples which got harder and harder as we licked them. After a while, we plunged into her cunt and ass with no warning. The 2 holes were both wet and open for us. How she managed to put lube in both of them was her issue, not ours. She wanted this, she’d get it. Severus and I fucked her brutally. As she came, she clenched both holes on our cocks. After her sixth orgasm, we both came inside of her. Hopefully she cast the contraceptive charm in this room, or else she’d have more squishies to look after.

After we all came down from our orgasmic high, we took a bath in her bathtub. We cleaned her as she cleaned us. After we were done, we dried ourselves. We noticed that the bed was newly made, the room no longer smelled like sex. We slept in the nude in each others love. We were in a bit of pain, but the pleasure we got from said pain was worth it. The next morning, we all returned to our classes. That night, we talked.

“Last night was hot, Remus and Severus.”

“Do you want to see that again?”

“Both of you are versatile like that? The 2 of you do not mind?”

“We don’t, Narcissa.”

“Whose bright idea was it to tie me up in burning ropes?”

“Mine, Cissy. Do you want that to happen again?”

“No, Severus.”

“Are you sure, mate of ours?”

“I am, Remus.”

“When do you want to do this again?”

“Not this weekend. I have a feeling that Harry will need all of us.”

“Are you a seer, now?”

“No, Severus. I just have a feeling that he’ll need you most of all. Why, I do not know.”

“Alright, Narcissa. I hope you’re wrong.”

“But you might be right. Why does everything bad happen to my cub?”

“I do not know, Remus. But he does get his own back, eventually.”

“True, very true.”

“All we can do is wait.”

“Agreed.”

We slept. Nothing interesting happened until Sunday morning.

. . . . . .

For the next few days, nothing was heard about or from the fox. The weasel was worried, but they brought this on themselves. Would they just leave the elf prince alone, they’d be fine. But since they did not, they’d pay a secondary price, as if Lady Magic hadn’t done so already. I knew the game I was playing was dangerous, but the only true lion and lioness had my back. I was happy that the lioness had made up with the elf prince. I was glad that they were no longer under the control of the shepherd, who was the true dark lord.

I knew the fox and the weasel would go after the elf prince at least 2 more times. The first would see them both be turned into children in a sense, the second would see them destroyed. I would try to dissuade the weasel from his own self-destruction, but he won’t listen to me. The fox is just as bad. They believe they’re in the right, how wrong they are.

It was 3 days later that the weasel cornered me after lunch. He met me in an alcove nearby the Great Hall. I cast privacy wards. I knew he would not.

“Good afternoon, Luna.”

“Good afternoon, Ronald.”

“I was hoping you could help Ginny and I out.”

“With what?”

“We intend to go after Potter, again.”

“but she’s in the hospital wing.”

“She’ll be out tomorrow evening. I got a parchment from the headmaster after breakfast.”

“What do you need me to do for you?”

“Keep his so-called mates away from the breakfast table on Saturday morning, somehow. She and I will stun him, as he leaves the hall.”

“Alright, guys. O, Ronald?”

“Yes, Luna?”

“Ask your sister, if your plan does succeed, if she’ll give any of what she intends to keep for herself, won’t you?”

“She would share the money from his vault, I think.”

“Ask her to be sure.”

“I’ll do so, Luna. Thank you for your help.”

“Of course, Ronald. You should go to class, now, as should I.”

He smiled at me. I didn’t respond. He took off, as did I. After dinner, I signaled Blaise and Draco to come with me. Harry was taken to the snake den by some of his other housemates.

“Good evening, Luna.”

“Why did you call for us?”

“I spoke to Ronald after lunch.”

“What did that blood traitor want?”

“He intends to go after your mate with his sister in 2 days.”

“What do you want us to do about it?”

“I intend for the 2 of you to watch, but you will have to wait past the main event.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is another event that must happen. When you see the fire, you will know.”

“What?”

“When you hear the fox scream, you must meet him with your head of house, in his office.”

“Why can’t we get him out in 2 days?”

“What else will happen to our mate?”

“I do not know, but you will know when it is time. I am sorry. You must leave after they both transform back. Do not be seen. They will not hurt him. They will be unable to.”

“Damn, is this necessary? If we get him out...”

“If you get him out, Blaise, the shepherd’s plans will come to fruition faster. He will be on their side for less than 24 hours.”

“You’ve never led us wrong, Luna. We trust you.”

“Thank you, Draco.”

“We must go now, our mate is wondering where we are.”

“Alright, boys. Remember what I said. Watch the main event, then leave. Do not help. Not until you hear the fox scream.”

We nodded at her. The 2 of us took off to be with our mate. We were worried, but we knew that our mate was a survivor. He could act well enough to avoid being turned into a dead mate.

. . . . . .

It was Friday evening. After dinner, Luna signaled us to come with her again. Harry was taken to our room by some of our trusted friends.

“This will be a short conversation. The 2 of you must have an early breakfast. Do you remember where everything went down the last time?”

“Yes, Luna. Go there before they get there and leave as they transform back?”

“If you can do so, as they leave with him, it would be a better idea. Can you make what the cloak can’t invisible?”

“Yes we can, Luna.”

“We will do as you say.”

“Thank you, boys. Go now.”

We smiled at her, and left. That morning at 6:10 AM, we were up and gone to breakfast before Harry was awake. By 7:15 AM, we were done. By 8:05 AM, the 2 were in the room. They were in our forms. Harry was about to be woken up.

. . . . . .

It was after breakfast. Ginny and I walked through the halls with our prize floating in front of us. We were under invisibility charms. Before we got to the room, we transformed into Draco and Blaise. As we walked to the room, we talked quietly.

“Blaise?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“Can we talk after this is over?”

“About what?”

“About the future money situation.”

“We’ll talk about it tonight.”

“Please don’t forget.”

“I won’t.”

When we got there, we noticed that the room was like it was the last time. We put Harry onto a table. We rennervated him.

“Draco and Blaise? Why are we here?”

“We’re here to have some fun, scarhead. You’ll give Blaise and me children.”

“I’ll do what? Since when did you start insulting me like that; Draco?”

“Does it matter, Harry? You’ll do what he says, or we’ll make you.”

“You will, will you now?”

“Yes, we shall, Harry.”

Draco and I were in the room, as the 3 argued. The weasel was playing Draco well for the most part, though he needed to not insult our mate, or else he’d regret it.

. . . . . .

Draco came over to me. He attempted to kiss me. I pushed him off. His scent was off for some reason. Blaise tried the same thing. I also pushed him away from me. This enraged the 2 boys. They came over to me. Instead of attacking me, they both went after my cock, in the case of Draco, and my balls and ass, in the case of Blaise.

There was a noticeable difference in how they worked me over. After some time, they got more pissed. Blaise fired off the spell that made me hard. Draco attempted to deep throat my cock, he choked on it.

. . . . . .

We watched as the 2 tried to work over our mate. This was amusing to Blaise and me. He made it hard for them. After Blaise got him half hard, Draco choked on his cock. This caused us to smile and laugh, thank Merlin we had silencing charms up.

After a while, Draco tried to deep throat his cock again. Before he could pull off of it, our mate struck.

. . . . . .

The second time that Draco tried to deep throat my cock, I knew it was my time to have fun. As he was trying to take it down his throat, I struck.

I pulled him off me and placed him onto all fours on the table, where I was formally laying. I gave him no time to prepare. I’d make him pay for the scarhead comment. Blaise tried to cast the spell that would make it easier on Draco, I shielded against it, and stunned Blaise. I lined up my semi-hard cock and started fucking Draco with brutality. I noticed as I fucked him, I got harder and harder. This was not because of the spell. I was not sure what brought this on, but I’d get as much out of this as I could.

After some time, Draco passed out thanks to the pain. Blaise woke up, and took him out of the room.

. . . . . .

As I woke up, I saw Draco. He was passed out and his ass and cock were ruined. What Harry had done would be something that Madam Pomfrey would have to see, and try to fix. We took off. I did not want anything in our plan to go wrong. We went to an alcove nearby the classroom. The Polyjuice wore off. Before Ron could say anything, I silenced and stunned him once again, and floated him to the hospital wing.

. . . . . .

After I stunned Blaise, I felt Harry fuck my virgin ass. As he was doing this, he said nothing to me. His brutality was more than enough of a motivator for me to shut my face. As he was fucking me, he spoke.

“Do you like this, Draco? Do you like the feeling of my huge cock destroying your insides?”

“Fuck! Holy fucking shit! Stop it!”

“Hell the fuck no! I don’t know what happened to Blaise, but what I did to him will feel like a cakewalk, I can assure you of that! Try to move again, and you’ll have no cock and balls!”

“You’ll use what; your magic?”

“No, I’ll rip them off of you with my bare hands!”

“But you’re supposed to love me! You’re supposed to love Blaise!”

“Guess what? Hell the fuck no!”

. . . . . .

He continued to fuck me and fuck me. The pain of it lasted for I don’t know how long. I lost track of time. I felt the same thing that Ginny must have felt. To me it felt like hot molten lava that was doing something to my ass. He pulled out, and allowed whatever it was to coat my cock and balls from the top to the bottom. The pain of the prolonged trauma sent me into blessed darkness.

. . . . . .

Draco and I watched after Blaise was stunned. We heard what Harry said to Draco. We saw as he fucked and fucked him. The more he fought, the worse it got for him. Draco was in my arms shaking in fear. He and I would talk, after we took off, when this was all over. We saw as something burned his ass on the inside. We watched as Harry pulled out and caused the rest of the stuff to go all over His cock and balls. To us, it smelled like molten fire. We wondered what it was made for, and if he’d ever get mad enough to use it on either of us. The one that was Draco passed out. After a few minutes, Blaise woke up. They walked out of the room. We followed them.

We went to our dorm to talk. As soon as we got to our dorm, I broke down in Blaise’s arms. I was terrified of Harry’s anger. I knew I’d seen this once before. I didn’t think he could be that mean. I wondered what the stuff was.

Before we could start to talk, our head of house came to our dorm. We went to his office.

“Good morning, boys. It is lunchtime. Where’s Harry?”

“We think he’s in the hospital wing. He just...”

“Yes, Draco?”

“He, uh...”

“I’ll tell him, Draco.”

“Thanks, Blaise. I’m sorry...”

“It is fine, Draco. I’ll be with you tonight.”

“Tell me what happened, Blaise.”

“This morning, we had an early breakfast. The day before yesterday, we talked to Luna. She gave us a warning, which we decided to follow.”

“Go on.”

“After breakfast, we went to the room where the 2 had gone after Harry using his invisibility cloak, and a few other charms. We saw as the one who was Draco got destroyed worse than Blaise was.”

“How much worse?”

“The last time this happened, we only saw the stuff go into the other Blaise’s ass. We could not smell it.”

“Smell it?”

“Yes. It smelled like hot molten fire. This meant that he was seriously pissed. Do you know what it was?”

“I am not sure, and I can’t call for him at this moment. He needs to play his role.”

“We know, sir.”

“But that could have easily been me, godfather. He could easily get that pissed off at Blaise, or...”

“I don’t think it can happen like that. I think that was his magic destroying the boy. Who was it; anyway?”

“Take a guess, sir.”

“I’d say that Ginny was Blaise. Ron was Draco. So Ron’s no longer a virgin, payback’s a bitch. I can’t spy on the hospital wing. The 2 of you won’t do so either.”

“The risks of being caught...”

“The risks of being caught and memory charmed by the headmaster. You can either stay here and rest in each others arms, or go back to your dorm.”

“We’ll stay here. We will rest in our dorm after lunch.”

“Don’t call for Harry through your bonds. Let him come back to us, when it is time.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, sir. Let’s go off to lunch.”

“Yes, boys, let’s.”

We went off to lunch. We did not see Harry, the weasel, and the weaselette. After lunch, we went to our dorm to rest.

. . . . . .

When Ron, Harry and I got to the hospital wing, we did not see Madam Pomfrey. The one we did find was the headmaster.

“Good morning, Ginny. Why is Ron stunned and bleeding?”

“It was the Potter brat, sir. Where is Madam Pomfrey?”

“She is not here for now, Ginny. Why is he here with you?”

“He decided to come with us, and not be with those 2 friends of his.”

“Good. The 3 healers should be with you shortly, Ginny. Poppy has decided in her infinite wisdom, not to help either of you out.”

“When?”

“Not too long ago. Why, and how she found out about what happened, I do not know.”

“I think the healers here, sir.”

“Yes, he is, along with his friends.”

The 3 healers showed up.

. . . . . .

I was in my office after breakfast. I heard 3 soft knocks on my door. When I opened it, it was Luna Lovegood. This was odd. She did not come here, unless she was injured.

“Good morning, Luna.”

“Good morning, Madam Pomfrey. May we speak in your office? I promise this will be a quick conversation.”

“Sure, come on in.”

She came into my office. I closed and locked the door. I put up wards so we couldn’t be overheard by the headmaster, or any of the portraits, that were his unofficial spies.

“In a few minutes, Ron and Ginny will be hurt by Harry’s magic.”

“They’ll try to destroy the boy again? Does that idiot not get what he’s doing?”

“If it is for his greater good, then it does not matter to him.”

“His what?”

“His greater good. Do you not recognize the phrase?”

“I thought that Gellert Grindelwald used it. Is he dead?”

“He is not, just like the shepherd is not the true owner of the Deathstick.”

“The what?”

“The Deathstick. It shall come back to its true owner along with the third, soon.”

“Alright, Luna. What do you want me to do about the 2 who are trying to hurt Harry?”

“Will you treat them?”

“Since I’m a healer, no, I shall not. Albus has his own stooges that are paid by him. They can deal with them. If you do not mind, I shall call for Narcissa and Severus.”

“Wait until he is gone. Wait until the one who is nearly destroyed starts to get treated. If you do not, fate’s plans will go haywire, and I don’t want that.”

“Are you a seer, Luna?”

“Something like that, Madam Pomfrey.”

“Thank you for the heads up, Luna. I shall wait.”

“I shall go. Neville wants to talk to me.”

“Have a good day, Luna.”

“You do as well, Madam Pomfrey.”

I watched as she took off. 2 hours later, I got alerted by my wards that Ginny and Ron were here. Albus was also here. I’d let him deal with them. After 10 minutes, I saw the 3 healers take Ron and Ginny into the room. Albus went with Harry to his office. I called for Minerva, Narcissa and Severus. They got to my office quickly.

“Good morning, Poppy.”

“Why is Ron in your room in the hospital wing?”

“He got hurt by Harry. He won’t be able to do much for 2 weeks.”

“What about the girl?”

“She’s fine. Harry targeted Ron, Severus.”

“Will you not heal them, Poppy?”

“I will not, Minerva.”

“They brought this on themselves?”

“Exactly, Narcissa.”

“Will the boy need to wear protection after he is done being healed?”

“No, Minerva. Even if he did, it would not be your jobs to deal with it.”

“Do we want to know?”

“No you don’t, Narcissa.”

“Do you think this will humble the boy?”

“No, Severus.”

“It is good that he won’t need to wear protection, Severus. You aren’t a parent, but I was. It was wonderful once Draco was trained.”

“She has a point, Severus. It is better that he not have to expose everyone to his shit...”

“Minerva!”

“You know I’m right, Poppy.”

“To have you cuss is rare...”

“I know it is. O, Harry also destroyed his cock and balls with his magic.”

“Damn. He really hates them...”

“He does, Poppy. I’m going to read the book a bit more after lunch while the 2 are resting. There’s information I need to check on, concerning the magic that Harry keeps using.”

“Harry’s with the headmaster? Will he stay in the tower?”

“He will not, Minerva. He will keep them nearby where he sleeps.”

“Thank Merlin she can’t ever get pregnant, fucking bloody bint...”

“Severus!”

“You know I’m right, Poppy.”

“I do, Severus. We should get going, it is lunch time.”

“We’ll meet here before dinner, Poppy.”

“Alright, Severus.”

We took off to have lunch. After lunch, we went our separate ways.

. . . . . .

After Ron and Ginny were being helped by the 3 healers, I walked with Harry to my office. I said nothing, as we walked. He was mine once again, though he nearly destroyed Ron, that did not matter to me. As soon as we got to my office, I stopped everything and everyone from listening in. All but the sorting Hat.

“Welcome back to the light, Harry.”

“Thank you, sir. You know what I did, right?”

“I do, my boy. Why did you do that to your friends?”

“It was the right thing to do. Will you hurt me because of it?”

“I will not. Ginny needs to talk to you after dinner. Tonight, you’ll be with her.”

“In Gryffindor Tower?”

“No. You’ll be with her in the room that is closest to mine. You must give her twins.”

“A boy and girl, sir?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“But she doesn’t turn me on, even in Blaise’s form, sir.”

“Would it be different; if she was a younger boy?”

“No, sir.”

“Are you sure, my boy?”

“Yes, sir. Though she can try if she wishes.”

“You will remain here, while I go and check on her.”

“Yes, sir.”

. . . . . .

I took off. Harry was in front of my desk. When I got to the hospital wing, the main healer met me.

“Good morning, Albus. Ron is in a healing coma. Whatever destroyed his body made it so he won’t be able to use the loo for a while.”

“Can it be fixed?”

“Yes, but it will take the 3 of us 2 weeks to do so. Even after we’re done, he’ll have to wear protection.”

“He won’t like it.”

“Then you shouldn’t have sent him off on another of your suicide missions.”

Before he could continue, I fired off an Imperio at him at point blank range. After a few seconds, it took effect.

“You shall do your best to help out Ronald. You shall make sure that the other 2 follow these orders. The 3 of you must be sure that Ronald does not need protection after he is healed. No one must know of what you’re doing, without my permission. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir. I shall go now.”

“Good, and thank you.”

The Imperio was removed. He went to start the healing of Ronald. Ginny came with me to go see Harry in my office.

“Good morning, sir. Why is she here?”

“She’s here to talk to you. I will leave you both to chat. Alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

After the headmaster took off, I moved closer to my intended. I sat in his lap. His hard on was poking into my ass.

“Someone wants to have more fun. Doesn’t he?”

“Maybe, Ginny. Do you want to be fucked again?”

“Yes, my Harry. After lunch...”

“That’s fine. How’s Ron? I’m sorry I hurt him.”

“He’ll be fine. Do you want to lick my ass? Do you want to lick my cunt and boobs?”

“I, uh, I think so...”

“Good boy! Do you want to fuck me? Well, do you?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe, if I can stay hard...”

“I’ll take care of that, my Harry. Tomorrow, I need you to do something for me. Alright?”

“What is it; my Ginny?”

“You’ll see. It will be good for both of us. Do you trust me?”

“Not completely, but I’m beginning to do so.”

“Good boy! The headmaster’s on his way back. Will you eat lunch here with me? Where’s your pet?”

“She’s off hunting. I sent her off this morning before breakfast. I know you don’t like her, but she can keep me calm when no one else can. Can you begrudge me that?”

“Not at all, my Harry.”

“Good, the 2 of you are getting along. Harry? You and Ginny will eat here alone. Alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Lunch should be here shortly. Then you may go and get to know each other. Harry, I’ll call your 2 friends to my office, after dinner.”

“Alright, sir. They will come.”

“I hope so.”

I smiled at him. Ginny was in my lap. She managed to keep me hard thanks to her fine ass. After a few minutes, lunch arrived.

After I knew the 2 kids were fine, I called for my own personal elf. He brought me their food. They both had loyalty potions mixed in with an elixir that would get and keep him hard and the girl wet and wanting. The loyalty potion was keyed to Ginny’s magical signature. Her food was keyed to his magical signature. They would get to know each other for the next few hours before I called his 2 mates in to rape and destroy him.

His destruction would allow their relationship to flourish and survive after the marriage contract was signed the next day. She would not have to take any alternate forms. This would not turn him straight, but it would get him to trust her, no matter how depraved their sexual activities got. I would not watch, neither would the Sorting Hat or Fawkes. After some time, lunch was served.

I left to be with the students and staff. I trusted Ginny to keep him in line.

. . . . . .

As we were eating lunch, we talked.

“My Harry?”

“Yes, my Ginny?”

“What sexual acts have you done?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“So I know how much experience you have.”

“I’ve given blowjobs, I’ve rimmed people, I’ve snogged people...”

“Alright. I don’t care for the first, but the second and third intrigue me. Have you licked a girl’s cunt?”

“I have not. Will you teach me?”

“Sure, my Harry. Do you want to be my puppy dog, or my baby boy?”

“I’d say the first. What will you give me if I’m good?”

“I’ll think of something, my Harry. Why don’t you want to be the second?”

“My childhood sucked. I don’t want to relive it. Will you collar your doggy? Will you spank him if he’s bad?”

“Yes to both. You are really turning me on, my Harry. Do you smell it?”

“Yes, my Ginny. Who made the food?”

“I think the headmaster had his elf make it.”

“This damned stuff is divine.”

“Agreed. Do you know where we’ll have our fun?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe we should start...”

Before I could finish my sentence, the headmaster walked into the office. The empty plates of food disappeared.

“The 2 of you have until dinner to have your fun. You must join the students and act as if nothing is different. Alright?”

“Yes, sir. Where will we have our fun?”

“In a spacious room next to my quarters. It has all the charms put on it already. You just close and lock the door to enable them.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Sure, Ginny. Make sure he stays with the light.”

“Yes, sir.”

We took off to our new temporary room. As soon as we got to the room, we stripped.

. . . . . .

My body and mind were in completely different places. My body was getting aroused by Ginny. My mind was screaming out in helplessness. As she was snogging me, I took the part of my mind that was closest to the bond to Draco and Blaise and wrapped it in my magic. I knew the 2 boys could feel what was going on. I sent all of my love down the connection. I also told them that I was sorry that they had to feel what my body was doing. After some time, they calmed down.

. . . . . .

It was after lunch. Draco and I were resting in our dorm room. We felt our mate’s body getting aroused for some unknown reason. We felt his bond to us get wrapped in his magic. The love he sent through it made us feel better. We both still wanted to go and kill the one who was making our mate feel good, but we could not. All we could do is feel our mate’s body and what it was doing. Some time later, Luna came into the room where we both were. She hugged us shyly.

“The 2 of you are worried, are you not?”

“We are, Luna.”

“We need to go to where our mate is, and kill the bitch.”

“No, you do not, Draco. This must happen, fate cannot be changed.”

“Fate can take its fucking with our mate and shove it up it’s...”

“Draco!”

“You know I’m right, Blaise!”

“Will you calm down? The one who he’s with can’t ever get pregnant.”

“He’s with the weaselette?”

“I call her the fox, but yes. You must leave them for now.”

“Thank Merlin she can’t get pregnant from him. This is her own fault.”

“That, it is, Draco. Will you both be alright now?”

“We will, Luna. We just hate that he’s going through this alone.”

“He must hate himself.”

“He does, he thinks you both will leave him, after this is over.”

“We would never do so. Why is this happening?”

“The Shepard and his plans that will fail is the why. You cannot interfere.”

“But, he is fucking...”

“I know, Blaise. The 2 of you must go to the Shepard when he calls for you.”

“Why?”

“If you do not, your mate will be destroyed.”

“Yes, Luna.”

“Who is that; anyway?”

“You’ll know, when it is time, boys. I need to get going.”

“Thank you for watching out for us.”

“Sure, Draco and Blaise. The real one must be enacted, not the fake that was made so long ago. Goodbye now.”

“Damn you, Luna! What the hell does that mean?”

“Let it go, Draco. She just took off.”

“Damn her for speaking in riddles.”

“Not riddles, you just have to read between the lines.”

“Did you understand anything she just said?”

“Some of it, yes.”

“Go on, spill. Do I have to bind you?”

“No, Blaise.”

“Good.”

“The shepherd is our headmaster, I believe.”

“I’m not a bloody sheep!”

“neither am I. I think the fox is Ginny, or the weaselette. What the last thing she said means, I don’t know.”

“I think it might be the reason why Harry was targeted so long ago.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s go to see Severus, while our damned mate gets treated like a common mongrel dog!”

We got quick showers, and went to see our head of house.

. . . . . .

After we stripped, I put a blue collar on my new doggy. He slobbered all over my face. I let him have his fun. After some time, I pulled back on the collar. He stopped immediately.

“Good boy! Does my doggy want to slobber all over my nipples?”

He whined out quietly. He moved on to my 2 hard nipples and licked them gently for a while. As he was doing this, I was playing with his cock. Whatever was in the potion he was given during lunch made him fully hard. This was good for me. As he was licking all over my nipples, he tried to go after my cunt. I smacked his hand gently.

“No, bad boy. Don’t use your paws just yet. Use your mouth only.”

He moved his hand away from my cunt. He moved his mouth and talented tongue to it and licked. For a gay boy, he was good at what he did, once I showed him where I wanted to be licked and how much pressure he needed to use with his tongue. After a while, he moved on to fucking my cunt.

. . . . . .

I started fucking Ginny with reckless abandon. She wanted a brutal session, she’d have one. My mind hated this, but my body had no choice but to obey. As I fucked her, she got wetter and wetter, she treated me more and more like a dog. I really hoped that Draco and Blaise did not hate what I was being put through.

. . . . . .

As Harry was fucking my cunt, I petted his pointy ears. After some time, he stopped and moved on to rimming my ass. As he was doing this, he bit me a bit too hard. I had him stop. I pulled him over to where I was and spanked him 4 times as hard as I could.

Every time I hit him, he hissed or whined out quietly. After his spanking was done, he entered my ass with his huge cock.

“You may use your paws to help get me off, doggy. I want to see if you’re smart, or if you still need to be trained. Do you understand?”

He nodded at me and fisted my cunt with his left hand. His right almost ripped my clit away from my body. This caused me pleasure, not pain. As he fucked me, I screamed out.

“Yes, boy! Do me harder! O fuck yes!”

“Take all of my cock, slut! Love it and scream out my name!”

“Yes, Harry! O fuck yes!”

He fucked me faster and deeper. After a few minutes, he moved back to my cunt. After a while, I came all over his hands and passed out in exhaustion.

. . . . . .

I saw Draco and Blaise enter my office. They were both shaking in fear, and something else. What it was, I was not sure of. To be on the safe side, I stunned the 2 boys and lay them down on the couch. After 2 hours, I woke them up.

“Ow, bloody hell!”

“Language, Draco!”

“I am sorry, sir. What is going on?”

“I do believe the one your mate was with is passed out.”

“Why were we stunned; sir?”

“Your bodies were shaking. I did not want the shaking to get worse. What did you 2 feel?”

“We noticed that the one who was with our mate treated him like a common mongrel dog.”

“We think he got off on it. Why...”

“It is not important, boys. I can tell you that the one who is with your mate spanked him 4 times, for biting them too hard.”

“You saw everything, sir?”

“No. Just brief flashes through your mate’s mind. He is meeting with the headmaster now. I won’t risk it.”

“Of course not, sir.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Blaise?”

“What did Luna’s last line mean?”

“She spoke to the 2 of you?”

“Yes, sir. I understood most of what she said besides this line. The real one must be enacted, not the fake that was made so long ago.”

“Are you certain, Blaise?”

“Yes, sir. You look terrified. Why?”

“I’m going to eventually kill the old bloody fucker! Fucking shit! She’s dead! It’s my fucking fault!”

“Who died?”

“Harry’s mother. I overheard the fake one and gave it to Tom.”

“Who?”

“Lord Voldemort.”

“Wonderful. Is our mate still meeting with the headmaster?”

“No. He’s in the shower.”

“We’ll see him at dinner.”

“Yes. The 2 of you can go back to your room.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The 2 left. After a while, I went to dinner. I saw Harry at the snake’s table. The girl was at the lions table.

. . . . . .

After Ginny passed out, the headmaster came into the room. He did something to clean it. He sat in a chair in front of the bed.

“Wow, Harry, you did one hell of a job on her.”

“I know I did, sir. She wanted sex, so I gave her sex.”

“What she wants won’t happen just yet. Give it maybe 2 weeks. Alright?”

“What does she want?”

“You’ll find out soon, my boy. Did the 2 of you have fun?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You must get ready for dinner.”

“Yes, sir. Do you still want me to sleep here with her?”

“Yes, my boy.”

“I’ll wait until she’s better. I’m going to get a shower.”

“I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He smiled at me and left the room. A while later, Ginny and I were at dinner with the rest of the student body. I was with Draco and Blaise. Ginny was with her friends. After dinner, we were called to the headmaster’s office.

. . . . . .

When the 3 got to my office, I stunned and bound Harry to a chair that was transfigured into a full size bed. The 2 boys were on either side of him.

“Now, the 2 of you will do exactly what I say, when I say it.”

“Why is Harry bound? Where’s the bitch?”

“don’t you worry about Ginny. She’ll not be here for the time being.”

“What do you want us to do?”

“You will rape and destroy Harry for me.”

“We’ll do no such thing, you bloody wanker!”

I fired off an Imperio at the 2 boys. I noticed that it did not take full effect. Why this was did not matter. I waited a few minutes and fired off 2 Crucios. They felt the pain, but were able to shrug them off.

“What’s the matter, old wanker? Getting drained magically?”

Draco and I noticed that the old man’s magic wasn’t hitting us at all. When he tried to use the Imperius Curse on the 2 of us at the same time, it was stopped. Someone or something was protecting us. The Crucio curses hurt us, but not for long enough where we’d buckle or bow down to him. He continued the use of curses for an hour. We were let go.

“You will be back Monday night after dinner. We shall do this again. The 2 of you will destroy Harry. He will be my soldier of light, and my sacrificial lamb. You may go now.”

“Whatever...”

“Talk to the hand, old bloody wanker...”

We took off. Harry did not come with us. We were terrified. We did not know how long this would last, we hoped it ended soon.

The next day after breakfast, Luna met us outside of the hall. Harry was not with us. We walked with her to a hidden alcove. We both put up privacy charms. There were no portraits where we met.

“Good morning, Draco and Blaise. Are the 2 of you alright? Did the shepherd manage to break you?”

“We’re fine, Luna. We just hate that he has to be with her.”

“I know you do, boys. But this is how things must be. You will have to wait a little longer than I told you a few days ago.”

“How much longer?”

“It will be 2 weeks from today. Your mate will survive.”

“Will he always fuck her?”

“No. He will be back with you after lunch, but they will fornicate every few days. She will attempt to break him. It will fail.”

“Won’t he break her?”

“He will try, but the shepherd will heal her.”

“How’s Neville doing?”

“Well, as are Granger, Dean and Seamus.”

“Can we talk to Harry?”

“Not now. You can talk to him during and after lunch. He’s in a meeting with the shepherd.”

“We’ll wait.”

We took off. During lunch, Harry joined us. He was alone and happy.

. . . . . .

After Draco and Blaise left, I was untied from the bed I was on. Ginny came to meet me. She and I went to sleep in the room we had as our own. We did not do anything. She was still tired from earlier. The next day, we went down to breakfast. We sat away from all the students.

After breakfast, the headmaster took me to his office. Ginny went to be with her friends.

“Good morning, Harry.”

“Good morning, sir.”

“How did you sleep last night?”

“Well, sir. Ginny and I...”

“Are getting along quite well, I do believe.”

“Yes, sir. I still don’t see her as anything more than a friend, or one bloody hell of a fuck buddy.”

“Are you sure, my boy?”

“Yes, sir. Do you want me to be with her after today?”

“No, my boy. Though you will need to sign something for her.”

“What; sir?”

“You’ll know when it is time, my boy.”

“When?”

“I am not sure, but you will know.”

“Alright, sir. So I can be with Draco and Blaise?”

“Yes, my boy.”

“Why did you try to hurt them? Will you try again?”

“They need to listen. I will deal with them tomorrow night.”

“But sir, you don’t hurt Ginny like that.”

“When she does not listen, I have to.”

“I thought it was because they’re Slytherins...”

“Not at all, my boy. Would you mind if she was a smaller boy?”

“It isn’t necessary, sir.”

“Alright, my boy. You may go now. Ginny will be up there shortly. You must join the student body for lunch like you did for dinner. After lunch, you can live your normal life once again.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

I smiled at the boy. He took off back to their room. I watched as they rested but didn’t do anything. She was tired. At lunch, she left before he did.

My plan was back on track. Nothing would go wrong. Absolutely nothing.

. . . . . .

After lunch, I went to be with Draco and Blaise. We went to the Quidditch Pitch to hang out with Neville, Viktor, Fleur, Gabriel and their friends. For the next few hours, we just hung out and caught up on each others lives.

“Hey, everyone. Harry? How’s it going?”

“Well, Neville. I’m sorry I’ve not been around much.”

“So you and her?”

“She’s a, hold on...”

“Luna, Harry. All she told me was to talk to you about it, but not to pry.”

“Have you been doing better in potions?”

“As long as I don’t have to cut up plants or anything from the earth, yes I have.”

“Good...”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Fleur?”

“You’re, what’s the word, into both boys and girls?”

“I’m into boys only, though I won’t say no to a hot girl like yourself...”

“O? Draco?”

“Yes, Fleur?”

“Can he use that mouth of his for something other than speaking?”

“He can, but I’d rather him not.”

“Unless Draco and I can watch...”

“Harry, do you mind?”

“Can I get you pregnant, Fleur?”

“No, Harry. Are the 2 your mates?”

“They are.”

“I won’t force you to do anything, Harry. Can I watch as the 3 of you get off?”

“When?”

“Here and now...”

“I think not, Fleur. There are little ones around at times.”

“Ruin my fun, Viktor...”

“Needs must, Fleur. Do you want to cause an international incident?”

“I’d rather not.”

“I’m glad to hear that. So how can we watch the 3 of you get each other off?”

“Who is we?”

“Fleur, me and my friends, maybe Neville...”

“No, hell no, leave me out of this.”

“Chicken! Bwock, bwock, bwock!”

“Fuck yourself, Malfoy!”

“Touchy, Longbottom. Someone needs to get laid!”

“That’s my job, Draco...”

“Son of a fucking bitch! Where did you come from; Luna?”

“I’ve been around, Draco. Neville? Let’s go and have our own fun.”

“But the kids thing...”

“We can deal with that. Let’s let Harry plan out his orgy.”

“I’m doing what?”

“You’re planning an orgy, Harry. You have to do something to keep the herder of the sheep away...”

“Not a bad idea. Let’s go. Viktor, will you join?”

“No, Harry.”

“We’ll just watch as the 3 of you go after each other...”

“It’ll be bloody hot...”

“Fine, let’s get going.”

We all took off after we saw Neville and Luna take off. After a few minutes, we were in front of the Room of Requirement.

“I’ll go first, guys. Let me see if the room is being used.”

“Sure, Harry. The rest of us will wait out here.”

I made the room’s door appear thanks to my ring. When I looked into the room, I saw Ginny with 2 other boys. O, how dare that bitch! She is supposed to be mine, and no one else’s! I stuck my head out.

“I’ll deal with this.”

“So we won’t get to see you 3 get each other off?”

“No, Viktor, I’m sorry.”

“Harry? Can we join you?”

“No, Draco and Blaise. I’ll make this up to the 2 of you tonight.”

“Alright, Harry. You’re not one to break a promise.”

“Unless you have no choice.”

“Let’s go. Harry? We’ll see you at dinner.”

“Sure.”

After they all took off, I went into the room. I saw Ginny with twin first year boys. God, she liked them young. Before I could say anything to her, they passed out in pleasure. She came over to me and jumped into my arms.

“Harry? I’m sorry for...”

“Save it, bitch! I’m going to flog your ass until you bleed and tell me to stop!”

“But, they wanted experience. You will always have me...”

“How far did you go with the 2 boys?”

“They’re learning to lick a girl. They licked my nipples, cunt, and ass.”

“Did they enjoy it?”

“Seems so, Harry. Do you want to watch a memory?”

“I’d rather see it in person. Are the boys bisexual?”

“They are not. I asked Luna for help.”

“She did not help you out?”

“She told me to leave them alone. The why, I’m not sure of.”

“After this time?”

“Before you do what I will ask of you soon, my Harry.”

“I see, Ginny. Did she tell you why you had to leave the boys alone?”

“No, Harry. She told me she’ll talk to you tonight after dinner.”

“Do you want to do anything? Or did the boys wear you out?”

“I need to rest after yesterday.”

“So you made the 2 pass out in pleasure?”

“I did.”

“I won’t watch if you don’t want me to.”

“You can, but remain invisible, if you don’t mind. Please don’t flog me, Harry. Please don’t.”

“Fine, fine, whatever, Ginny. I won’t flog you.”

“Are you going to get going soon?”

“Yes. Will you wake the boys up?”

“No. I’m going to take them back to their friends and wake them up before they get there.”

“Do you want my help carrying them?”

“No, but thank you.”

I got out of Harry’s arms. I levitated the 2 boys. After a few minutes, I was nearby the Gryffindor tower. I woke them up. Their eyes looked up at me in shock. Before they could say anything, I put my fingers to their lips. I whispered to them to not say anything about what they’d been through with me in the room. They smiled up at me and took off. I did as well.

. . . . . .

After Ginny left, I did as well. I went to my dorm to think about what I’d just heard and seen. I wondered what Luna had to say to me regarding the kids. Who were their parents? Why was she worried about them being with Ginny? Could the old fucker go after them? Would it be worth his time? If so, why? Why did they remind me of someone? Hopefully I got my answers soon.

After dinner, Luna came to my table. I followed her to an unused classroom. I put up wards for blocking everything from everyone.

“Good evening, Harry. I see the shepherd still has you in his clutches. Did you meet Grindelwald’s heirs?”

“Did I meet who? The 2 boys that Ginny was getting fucked by?”

“Yes. I have a letter that you need to read. You do know the former Dark Lord Grindelwald?”

“I’ve only met the guy once. He remembers me?”

“He does, indeed. Read this and we’ll talk after you’re done.”

“Alright.”

I handed Harry the letter I’d gotten this morning, before I met him along with Neville.

I looked at the sealed envelope that Luna handed me carefully before opening it. The seal I saw on it was interesting. It was a longbow with a quiver of 6 arrows. Each arrow had 2 g’s on it. I opened it and took out the parchment. I read it carefully so I’d miss no word, no matter how obscure.

. . . . . .

**To Ms. Lovegood,**

**You may not know who I am, but I know of you, thanks to some of my contacts. I implore you to watch out for my sons. I shall not give you their names, nor will I tell you how they came about, other than to say that family magic was involved. If the Black Lord has not met them, have him do so, after he is cleansed. You know of what I speak. He is not in his right mind. How I know of this, let’s say, Albus’s brother is involved and leave it at that. When he is clean and has met them officially, I wish you to protect the 2 boys with his help. They’re Ravens, though their glamours which are blood based make them look like lions. I did this to keep him away from them as much as possible. I need my bloodline to survive. When the war comes, they need to be taken to Gringots. The Black Lord must ask for sanctuary from his manager. She must not be allowed to destroy their minds. Please talk to him if he reads this letter.**

. . . . . .

After I read the letter, I carefully put it back into the envelope and handed it to Luna. She made it go somewhere.

“Why does it matter if the 2 boys are saved?”

“From what I’ve seen, if Gellert stays here in England, he will die. The how, I am not sure of. They will be safe in the bank with the Goblins.”

“Are you sure of this, Luna?”

“Yes, Harry. You must watch the fox when she goes after the 2 boys. She might try to turn them with spells or potions. After you get healed, you must have them get healed as well. His bloodline must survive.”

“Yes, Luna. I will talk to her tomorrow morning, to see when, or if she’ll go after them again.”

“Good, Harry. Try to use yourself as bait, though I really hate you having to be put in that position.”

“I know you do, Luna, but there are more than enough people who might die in the upcoming war. I think someone’s coming towards this room. Yes. It is the headmaster. I need to go.”

“Good luck, Harry.”

“Thanks, Luna.”

I took down the wards and followed the headmaster to his office. Ginny was on his other side. As soon as we got there, he spoke to Ginny. I sat in front of his desk. Ginny was in my lap.

“Good evening, Ginny.”

“Hello, sir.”

“I saw what you did with the first year twins earlier today. I need you to leave them alone for now. You’re pushing it with Harry.”

“But sir, they can be more soldiers of the light...”

“No. They will be willing sacrifices. I know who their father is. I will use them as bargaining chips to get him to listen.”

“Why, sir?”

“My secret, Harry.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Who do they remind you of?”

“My erstwhile lover’s face.”

“Who?”

“Never you mind, Ginny.”

“If you say so, sir.”

“I do indeed. Harry?”

“Yes, sir?”

“After you sign what you will for Ginny, can you take them under your wing?”

“Why; sir?”

“You can offer them protection. If he works with me, they don’t die.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sir? So leave them alone? You don’t want me to give them any more lessons?”

“Leave them until Harry signs what he will for you, Ginny.”

“But sir, they’re so responsive and receptive to me...”

“That may be true, but I have spoken. Do you want to get Crucioed again?”

“No, sir.”

“Good girl. Harry? The 2 of you may go.”

“Yes, sir. If she tells me she’s going to try to go after them, I’ll make myself more enticing bait.”

“Good boy. You do that, Harry.”

I smiled at him, as did Ginny. We went our separate ways. Ginny went to her dorm. I did as well.

. . . . . .

After the 2 left, I smirked to myself. The boy would be one way to keep those 2 under my thumb. As soon as he got them under his protection, I’d Imperio them and get them to sign away all of their assets. I know their father is Gellert Grindelwald. How he had them did not matter to me. What mattered to me was the money and artifacts he might have in his vaults. Would I use Harry?

Yes. He’d fuck them and break them for me. Ginny was too soft. She couldn’t do what was required. This is why I slowly increased the dosage of the Liquid Imperius that was in his system. I knew I couldn’t rush my plans for them. Not at such a critical stage. I would wait until Ginny told me it was time. I went to my room to rest.

. . . . . .

When I got to my dorm, Draco and Blaise tried to go after me to have some form of physical contact. I didn’t want it from them. All I wanted was to be left alone. I cared for them, but I didn’t need their presence to soothe my mind as much. As long as I had Ginny’s willing body to fuck and have fun with, I was happy. I knew the 2 were concerned, but they’d deal with it. I went to sleep.

. . . . . .

The next day was a Monday. During breakfast, harry sat as far away from us as he could. Our classes went by quickly. Harry was still a good student, though he didn’t hang out with Blaise or myself as often. Why this was, we were not sure of. Maybe Luna was right, maybe all we had to do was wait. We’d have to keep our jealousy in check, but that wasn’t as hard for me as it was for Blaise.

After dinner, we went to sleep early. Harry slept at the furthest corner of the room. We needed to talk.

“Draco, are you doing alright?”

“I think so, Blaise.”

“What’s wrong; Draco?”

“I’m worried about Harry.”

“Why?”

“He’s not giving us as much attention as usual. Hell, I don’t think he’ll sleep here with us after tonight.”

“You remember what Luna said?”

“Yes. We have to wait. Waiting sucks...”

“That’s damn true. Maybe we can do something about it...”

“Here and now?”

“No. Tomorrow morning after breakfast. We do have a free period.”

“What were you thinking?”

“We lick and suck each other off in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch...”

“You’re insane, Blaise. I love it...”

“Thought you might...”

“Let’s sleep, then. Tomorrow will be fun...”

“It will be.”

. . . . . .

The next day was January 30. After breakfast, Draco and I went off to the Quidditch Pitch. We were completely alone, as we wanted it. He and I flew up to the highest bleachers in the stands.

. . . . . .

As soon as Blaise and I got up to the bleachers, we put up wards to keep everyone away. I banished our clothes. It was cold, but that is why warming charms were invented. He transfigured the 4 highest bleachers into a queen sized bed with a squishy mattress. We began our sexual exploration.

. . . . . .

I kissed Blaise deeply and with as much emotion as I could. I knew he needed this as much as I did. As I kissed him, we ground our hardening cocks against each other until we nearly shot out our cum. Before we could continue, we thought we’d seen a huge cat watching us. As long as it didn’t get too close, it could watch to its heart’s content. Blaise and I deep throated each other’s cocks. As we licked and used our muscles to get each other closer and closer to orgasm, our sexual energy was getting higher and higher. Before we could cum, we stopped.

. . . . . .

I put Blaise onto all fours. I tongued his ass from top to bottom for a few minutes. As I was licking his ass, I played with his cock. I shoved my tongue in and out of his ass until he howled out in pleasure. I fired off the lubrication and stretching spell. I fucked him quickly, since I was very close to cumming. After some time, he returned the favor. He licked and tongued my ass until I howled out in pleasure. He fucked me until he was also close to cumming. This was the first time we’d had actual intercourse.

Before we could cum, we decided to cum all over each others bodies. I pumped up and down Blaise’s cock with my right hand as he did to mine. A few minutes later, we both howled out in bliss as our cum covered our bodies. We spent a few minutes cleaning each other off with our mouths. We noticed the cat was gone. We wondered if it was an actual cat, or if it was an Animagus. We’d find out soon.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of January 30. After breakfast, I saw as Harry and Ginny went off to who knew where. They were not my concern, this time. My concern was for my son and Harry’s other mate. Remus came with me. Lucius would cover his class. I was not needed in the hospital wing. As soon as we got there, I shifted into my Animagus form to watch. Remus shielded me from their view, as he did for himself. We both watched as the 2 boys went after each other in the warded off area. I knew how to bypass wards, as did Remus.

He poked 2 small holes so we could watch. Remus layered his own wards on top of the wards that were present. We both watched as the 2 boys sucked each other off. Before they could cum, Draco fucked Blaise’s ass after he lubricated his cock and his ass as to not hurt him. After some time, Blaise returned the favor. We thought they were going to cum like that when they decided to change things up. They held each other’s cocks in their hands and pumped up and down until their cum blasted out covering their bodies. They took a few minutes and licked their cum off of each other. Damn my overly sensitive nose! I could smell their cum! It was turning me on! I knew it was doing the same for Remus. His erection was tenting out his school robes.

After they were done, we took off. I went back to the hospital wing. Remus went back to teach. He smirked at Lucius. He’d show him the memory soon. That day after lunch, we met along with Sirius in my quarters. He came to get away from Malfoy Manner, as did Lucius.

The headmaster was off at a meeting for the ICW.

“Good afternoon, Narcissa and Remus.”

“Hey, Lucius and Sirius. We have memories we wish to show you.”

“What is your memory about; Sirius?”

“What my pup did with 2 boys.”

“What boys?”

“The ones that are heirs to Gellert Grindelwald.”

“They’re here?”

“Yes.”

“Was there hot sex involved?”

“There was not.”

“Why do we want to watch the memory?”

“Let me addon to my last statement, there was no hot sex between Harry and the 2 boys, but there was overly rough sex between Harry and the youngest Weasley spawn.”

“Let’s watch, shall we?”

“I have my courtroom Pensieve. I’ll set it up.”

After 30 seconds or so, the Pensieve was ready. Sirius put in his memory from earlier today. After 15 seconds, the memory started to play.

. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .

We followed Sirius in his Animagus form as he ran along with Ginny, Harry and 2 first year boys. Sirius got into the room before the door closed. The girl did something to block all site and sound from the outside, but not on the inside. We watched as Sirius lay down where he would have a good view of what was going on in the room. The fun began.

“Harry? Do you remember our conversation with the headmaster last night?”

“Yes, Ginny. What about it?”

“I’ll break the 2 boys before you have them to yourself. It won’t take me that long.”

“You’ll do no such thing, Ginny!”

“Are you going against me?”

“I’m following the headmaster’s orders.”

“I have the potion that, was...”

“No, you don’t. I banished it before we got here.”

“How bloody dare you! That was supposed to be, my, Imperio!”

We watched as the curse that Ginny fired from her wand raced towards the 2 boys. Harry shielded against it somehow. Before she could fire it off a second time, he stunned the 2 boys and the girl. He levitated the 2 boys to where he knew Sirius was. He went back to her and woke her up.

“What in the fuck did you just do!”

“I, unlike you, followed orders!”

“How dare you! You’ll pay for that!”

“I think not. You’ll pay for disobeying orders!”

We watched as Harry transfigured a desk into a perfect Saint Andrews Cross. He transfigured one of his quills into a wicked looking cat-o-nine-tails. He used the Incarcerous spell to bind her to the cross. He transfigured another of his quills into a ball-gag which he shoved into her mouth and tied behind her head. We said nothing as he beat her until her body was covered in blood.

We didn’t hear her scream, but we could see the suffering in her eyes. We hated Albus for this, but he had one hell of an enforcer in Harry. After 30 minutes, he stopped. She was crying. As soon as he took her down from the cross, she passed out in his arms.

We watched as Sirius gently put the 2 boys onto his back. They ran through the halls with the girl in his arms after he destroyed the wards. We watched as Sirius followed them to the hospital wing. As soon as he entered, we watched as Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out. When she saw who it was in his arms, she called for one of the 3 healers that were on Albus’s payroll. He came and took her from his arms.

Sirius ran out of the hospital wing along with Harry. When they got to the Gryffindor common room, we watched as he transformed back and hugged the boy to his chest. The 2 boys were awakened and allowed to leave. Since they saw nothing, nothing was done to their minds. We watched as Harry led Sirius to a new classroom. He put up silencing wards and unknown spells on the room. The memory ended suddenly.

. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .

“Dammit, Sirius!”

“Continue the fucking memory! Beating someone like that isn’t considered rough sex!”

“It is to some people...”

“Whatever. How the hell did you not get caught?”

“I didn’t make any sort of sound. The girl was focused on the 2 boys and Harry.”

“Interesting. His transfigurations are perfect.”

“Do we want to know where he learned them?”

“I take credit for them. He saw pictures while he was in the Black Library at Grimmauld Place.”

“Will you continue the memory?”

“I can, if you all want me to.”

“It is your call. Is there anything that we need to know that you talked about?”

“Nothing, to be honest with all of you. He just told me why he beat her so severely.”

“Did he breakdown because of it?”

“The interesting thing is, that he did not.”

“Shit!”

“O come off of it, Remus, the boy will be fine.”

“If you say so, Sirius. Why were his eyes glazed over?”

“Potions, I think. We have to let him be, until he comes to us for help.”

“But, my pup will hate himself...”

“He will have his mates to ground him. He will have Severus to help.”

“Are you sure, Narcissa?”

“I am, Sirius. I have my own memory, if you want to watch it.”

“Does this one involve actual intercourse?”

“Yes it does. Hell, I was so close to getting off on Remus’s leg...”

“Dammit, Narcissa!”

“Deal with it, my adorable and wonderful wuff wuff!”

“That’s fucking cute...”

“I should use it to refer to you from now on, Moony!”

“I think not, Sirius!”

“I’ll use it to refer to you in the near future, Sirius!”

“Fuck yourself, Lucius!”

“That’s your job, my wonderful and adorable doggy!”

“If I feel you deserve it!”

“If you what?”

“You heard me!”

“O for the love of fucking Merlin! You’re acting like children!”

“They’re children, Narcissa. I would never go anywhere near that line.”

“I hope not, Remus. Anyway, let me start the memory.”

“Sure, Narcissa.”

“This will be interesting...”

We waited with baited breath as everything was set up


	20. Chapter 20

Sirius cleared the Pensieve and put the memory back into a vial. After 3 minutes, he was done. I copied my memory and had it ready beforehand. I put it into the Pensieve. After 30 seconds, it started to play.

. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .

We watched as Narcissa and Remus went to the Quidditch Pitch. We both saw the 2 boys going after each other. Draco and Blaise kissed with far more passion than boys of that age should have. They were creatures first and foremost. As they kissed, they rubbed their hardening cocks against each other. We saw the 2 go into a classic 69. Before they could cum, Draco tongued Blaise’s ass until he nearly came thanks to it. He stretched and lubricated him. He fucked him until he almost came.

“God dam, they’re good at that.”

“They’re actually fucking, good. They both need it.”

“Agreed, Narcissa and Lucius.”

We saw as Blaise repeated what Draco had done to him.

“Huh, I thought they’d cum in each other’s asses.”

“I guess not, Sirius. Let’s watch.”

We watched as the 2 boys came all over each other’s bodies. They spent time licking each other’s cum off. The memory ended.

. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .

“Damn, that was interesting. Where is Harry now?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe in the Slytherin dorm.”

“Sirius?”

“Yes, Lucius?”

“I’m going to check on my pup.”

“You should do this after dinner, Sirius.”

“Why?”

“Less suspicion.”

“We’ll go off to dinner under glamours. You can follow your pup.”

“Sure, Lucius.”

We took off to dinner. The headmaster wasn’t back. We were in the clear. We sat amongst the students. After the meal was over, I ran off after Harry in my dog form. I followed them into a classroom. The others ran alongside me under invisibility charms. As soon as we got to the room, we saw Luna was with him.

“Harry? How’re things going?”

“Good, Luna. I completed the mission that I was told about in the letter, by accident.”

“O?”

“Yes. Yesterday when I went to the Headmaster’s office, he asked me to watch over the 2 boys. Where is he now; anyway?”

“At the ICW Conference in Geneva. Hello, Padfoot. We both know you and your friends are here. We don’t mind.”

“What did you do all day; Luna?”

“Just the usual classes. Where’s Ginny?”

“She decided to disobey orders. So I taught her a lesson.”

“Is she still alive?”

“She is. She won’t be going against orders anytime soon.”

“What did you do?”

“Beat her on a Saint Andrew’s cross with a cat-o-nine tales. I didn’t fuck her. Maybe, I can go and...”

“You’re pushing things if you try, Harry. You can have your fun with her tomorrow. What about your 2 mates?”

“They can live without me, as long as I don’t outright reject them.”

“So you don’t love them?”

“I do, but Ginny’s more important.”

“Why?”

“She just is, Luna.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Luna?”

“The headmaster will call you into his office soon. He will ask you about the fox.”

“When?”

“Maybe on February 2 or 3.”

“I won’t lie to him. She did disobey orders. I enjoyed her punishment.”

“Do not punish the 2 boys.”

“I would never do that. They’re still innocent.”

“Even if the fox asks you?”

“If she does, I’ll punish her brother.”

“He’s still in the hospital wing. You did a number on him.”

“Idiot bloody fucking git, he deserved it.”

“That may be so, but you can’t always use violence to punish kids.”

“No. I’ll destroy his mind with sex, then. Is that better?”

“Um, no, but you do know how far is too far, I hope.”

“I do, Luna. They destroyed me, so...”

“Yes, revenge. Please don’t go overboard.”

“I’ll do my best not to. I’m going to sleep in the Room of Requirement since Ginny’s out of commission. I’ll talk to Blaise and Draco tomorrow.”

“Sleep well, Harry.”

“You do as well, Luna, and thank you.”

“Of course.”

I took off. I watched as the others who were at the meeting went away. None of them followed me. That night, I slept in the room of Requirement. The next day after breakfast, I went to Transfiguration, then charms. Both classes passed by with no interesting issues. After lunch, I talked to Blaise and Draco as we walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey, harry. Are you doing alright?”

“I am.”

“What the hell did you do yesterday? When we saw you, you seemed overly happy. Did you fuck that bitch?”

“I did not. That bitch disobeyed orders, so I punished her.”

“How?”

“I beat her until she nearly died. I enjoyed it!”

“Dammit, no!”

“Calm down, Draco.”

“But he’s turning into a sadist...”

“We’re here. Let’s see what animal we’ll see this time.”

This class was actually interesting. Hagrid brought 2 different cubs. One was a Nundu cub, the other was a Nemean Lion cub. He told us that we couldn’t pet them. None of us should even try. We all took careful notes as to the similarities and differences between the 2 cats. Hagrid told us that they could not stay here. This would be a onetime only thing. We understood the why. I found them interesting. After the class was over, we went to dinner.

After dinner, Ginny came to meet me outside of the Great hall. I followed her to the same abandoned classroom.

“Harry?”

“Yes; Ginny?”

“Why the fuck did you beat me so badly?”

“O, let’s see, you disobeyed the headmaster, and...”

“I’m going after the 2 boys! They’re so receptive to me, and...”

“You’ll do no such thing. You were told to leave them alone!”

“You have to obey me!”

“I obey you when it does not go against his orders! Do you really want to fight me over this?”

“He’ll never find out.”

“But he will.”

“You’ll tell him?”

“I don’t have to. The healers that have been treating you are on his payroll. This isn’t a bad thing, mind you.”

“So they will tell him?”

“They have to.”

“There’s nothing you can do, to...”

“Nothing at all, Ginny.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“How long until he gets back?”

“A few days.”

“So we won’t have sex?”

“Hell no.”

“But, our relationship...”

“Can wait. Let’s see what the headmaster says when he gets back.”

“But, you’re hard...”

“My concern, not yours.”

“Please, master? Please...”

“No, Ginny.”

“But, master, I can...”

“I said no! We’ll deal with this soon.”

“Yes, master.”

We took off. Nothing interesting happened for the next 3 days. On February 2, after breakfast, Ginny and I were called to the Headmaster’s office.

. . . . . .

It was early on January 30. I went to Geneva to meet with the entire ICW. This was a yearly thing which I didn’t mind. I would be back on February 2. Before I started the meeting, I got an anonymous parchment. It told me that Ginny was hurt that morning, but that it was her fault. I’d discuss it with the 2 kids when I got back to Hogwarts on February 2.

The meeting that day went well for everyone but me. I had very few supporters left after I brought my bill forward to destroy all dark human creatures that weren’t on my side. How dare the sheep not go along with my plans. I should have brought the boy with me, but he had school to worry about. His fame would have been one hell of an asset, but I couldn’t always rely on it. My bill passed, but just barely. At least I had something going for me. Now that it was a law, I would start as soon as I got the boy’s assets in my possession. That would be done as soon as I got them to sign the modified contract.

My purge of the dark creatures that were not on my side in the magical world of Britain could begin. The next few days were boring for me. When I tried to talk to people to make my bill better, no one but my few supporters would give me the time of day. I was worried. If the law went wrong, or if I was caught, I’d lose my seat as head of the ICW, since my bill had just enough support to pass, but could easily be struck down.

On February 2, I went back to Hogwarts. When I saw Harry, I called the 2 kids to my office after breakfast. They followed me calmly. As soon as we got into the office, Ginny snapped out at me.

“Headmaster! Harry won’t give me any!”

“What’s wrong now; Ginevra?”

“He said because I disobeyed your orders, he...”

“What did she do; my boy?”

“She tried to go after the 2 boys again. I had to punish her.”

“She seems like she’s fine. So whatever you did...”

“He almost beat me to death!”

“Do not interrupt, child! You were told not to go after them! Harry, you did a good job.”

“Thank you, sir. Do you wish to see the memory?”

“Yes, give me a copy. I’ll watch it when the 2 of you sleep.”

“Will I finally get some?”

“Yes. Unless you feel she doesn’t deserve it; sir?”

“She does. Ginevra?”

“Yes, sir?”

“You will not attempt to counter my orders again. If you do so, Harry will make sure you regret it.”

“But, they’re so young, so inn...”

“I said no!“

I fired off a 45 second Crucio at the girl at full power. She screamed out. After I dropped it, the boy gave me a copy of the memory of what he’d done to the girl a few days ago. I’d watch it as soon as they were gone. I allowed the boy to take her with him.

. . . . . .

After they took off, I put the memory into the pensieve. I watched for some time as he beat her on an interesting cross. I loved what he did to keep her in line. I noticed that her eyes spoke of her suffering, her mouth was covered. I would talk to him about the why he chose to not allow her to scream out. After half an hour, he took her down from the cross and went with her to the hospital wing.

She was taken from him by one of my healers. I went to my room to rest. I’d talk to the boy alone soon.

. . . . . .

I walked with Ginny in my arms. Since the Crucio didn’t last all that long, she wasn’t shaking much when we got up to the room which was ours. As soon as we got there, I closed and locked the door. I banished all of our clothes. I placed her on the bed on her back. I applied strong cleaning charms to her boobs, cunt and ass.

My fun began, after I tied her hands and feet to the 4 corners of the bed. I also put a blindfold on her just to make things more interesting.

. . . . . .

Harry kissed me deeply with far more passion than I was used to from him. After a while, he bit down on my boobs until I hissed out in pain. I tried to move, but my hands and feet were bound to the bed. I had no vision, thanks to a blindfold. I’d have to trust him not to hurt me, much. He moved on to licking and slobbering all over my cunt and ass. As he was doing so, I encouraged him, since he wasn’t doing such a good job.

“Come on, boy. Lick me, just like I like it, come on...”

I started licking her cunt more harshly. I didn’t bite her. When I stopped, she was about to call me on it when she felt my tongue probe her hot willing ass.

. . . . . .

When Harry’s tongue first probed my ass, I flinched back. I wasn’t expecting him to do so. After some time, I moved, or tried to. When he noticed this, he bit down on each of my ass cheeks one by one hard enough where I’d be feeling the teeth marks in the morning.

I let him do his thing.

. . . . . .

After I bit her, I fucked her cunt as hard as I could, until she was about to pass out with pleasure. I moved on to her willing and tight ass.

. . . . . .

As Harry was fucking me, I wondered what brought this on. I also wondered if he’d switch positions. I got my answer. The magic that bound me to the bed stopped. He fucked my tight ass. As he was doing this, he pushed me onto all fours and pounded me into the mattress harder.

As he fucked me, I tried to yell out for him to continue, but he was being so brutal with me, that I was unable to do so. All I could do was enjoy the ride, and hoped I survived.

. . . . . .

As I fucked her ass harder and harder, I shoved my left fist into her unused cunt. I used my right hand to completely surround her clit. As she came all over my hands after a while, my cock came and burned her ass. Not as bad as the last time, but it did show her who was boss. I cleaned us both up. We slept.

. . . . . .

The next day was February 3. We left the room after we took separate showers. Ginny was limping, but she’d survive it. When I got to the Great Hall, I had a shit eating grin on my face. Draco, Blaise and Neville noticed this. They said nothing to it. I felt Draco’s jealousy, but it was unimportant.

The day passed by with no interesting or new things for me. After dinner, Ginny pulled me aside as we walked to the Headmaster’s office. As soon as we got there, I smiled like a dog who’d found a brand new chew toy.

He noticed this. He said nothing to us. We left upstairs.

. . . . . .

After the 2 kids left my office, I decided to stop giving Harry the Liquid Imperius. Not because I cared about the boy, but the potion that was in his system had done its job. I could tell this by how the 2 kids were around each other. Ginevra was in her proper place under my control, and the control of the boy. It would be on February 7, after dinner, that my plan would come to its ultimate conclusion. I had the modified contract that I’d use for the 2 kids. Ginny did a good job on hers, but there were a few details that she forgot about. Those details would be for my benefit, not theirs. I’d do the contract swap as soon as they got to my office that night.

After they left, I floo-called Molly. She stepped through into my office, as soon as she knew she was alone.

“Welcome, my dear.”

“Thank you, Albus. How go the plans?”

“Good. The magical world will soon be healed of its darkness. Your daughter will soon be betrothed to Harry Potter. His mates will be out of the way.”

“You’ll have them killed?”

“Not just yet.”

“I heard that you lost the vote to pass the laws to be able to destroy dark creatures.”

“How?”

“There have been rumors in the Ministry, that something happened in Geneva a few days ago.”

“Love how the Ministry needs to know everything, but I’m the head of the ICW, so yes. It was passed by 50% which is the minimum for a bill.”

“So, it could go wrong for us?”

“If I don’t play my cards right, it could.”

“I won’t ask what happened. What I care about is, that the 2 kids get married soon. How’s Ronald?”

“I checked on him before dinner. He should be completely healed in 3 days. I would advise you take him home.”

“Why?”

“He is not safe here. If my plan for Ginny goes wrong, I’d advise you take her home, as well, for the same reason.”

“But their schooling...”

“Can be easily made up. Do not worry about that, my dear.”

“May I visit Ronny?”

“You may not. He is still in a magical coma.”

“Fine, fine. Is there anything else we need to discuss?”

“No, my dear.”

Molly took off. I was glad that my plans were finally back on track. The ICW didn’t like me, but that did not matter. With any luck, I’d take the boy with me to the next full meeting, this way I could swing more of the votes to my side, as was necessary. I knew the girl got fucked last night, that did not matter to me. What did was, that Harry kept her under control.

She would not be allowed to go after the boys. They would be mine to break, not hers. I’d use the boy to help me do so. She was too much of a wildcard. She had no self-control. This is why I did not want either of them in my school. Molly did not need to know this, however.

I would meet with Harry on his own, the next day, after dinner.

. . . . . .

It was February 3. Ginny went off to breakfast alone as did I. After my classes which were double Potions, my day went well. After dinner, I was signaled to go up to the headmaster’s office, alone, which I did.

Ginny looked furious, but one look from the headmaster got her to shut her pie hole. When we got to his office, I sat in front of his desk.

“Harry?”

“Yes, sir?”

“You are aware that I was gone before February 2, right?”

“I was. Something about the ICW...”

“Yes, my boy. I’m its leader for now. I need your help.”

“In what; sir?”

“I got a bill passed. I need you to come with me to the next meeting.”

“Why? I know nothing about politics.”

“I need your voice to help me gain more supporters.”

“The light’s not winning?”

“No, my boy.”

“What do you need of me?”

“Meet with people. Find out what their opinions are on as many subjects as you can.”

“What was the bill?”

“It will allow me to make sure that no dark creatures that aren’t on my side exist.”

“Will I be safe?”

“You will, my boy.”

“Why kill them in the first place?”

“I have my reasons, is all I’ll say.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Has Ginny tried to go after the 2 boys?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. I watched your memory of Ginny getting beaten a few days ago, for disobeying my orders.”

“And?”

“Nice job with the transfigurations. May I ask why her mouth was covered?”

“I thought it would be a good idea. Next time this happens, I won’t cover it. Did you enjoy her suffering?”

“I did, my boy. Thank you for enforcing my rules so well.”

“Of course, sir.”

“You may go now.”

“Yes, sir.”

I took off to sleep alone. This was new, but not unexpected. Ginny and I could not always be together. I was fine with this, she was not.

. . . . . .

The next day after breakfast, Ginny was going towards the 2 boys, that she was told to stay away from. She was following them silently, as they were walking through the hallways of the school.

When they got nearby an abandoned classroom, I struck. I stunned Ginny. I walked to the 2 boys. I whispered to them that they had to leave. They told me they had to go to Charms.

I gave them a few handy shortcuts that I knew about. They left. As soon as they were gone, I carried Ginny with me to the headmaster’s office. He looked furious not at me, but at her.

“Harry?”

“Yes, sir?”

“What did she do?”

“She was about to go after the 2 boys, again. I made sure they got to class on time.”

“Thank you, my boy.”

“Do you want my help in dealing with her?”

“Maybe, my boy. Did the 2 boys get hurt at all?”

“No, sir.”

“Do you have class?”

“Yes, sir. It is double Defense.”

“You will come and help me deal with Ginny after lunch. Do you have class after the meal?”

“Yes, sir. It is double Transfiguration.”

“I’ll give you a pass. This is more important.”

“Want me to fuck her?”

“I shall discuss it, when you come back after lunch. Run along now.”

“Yes, sir.”

I took off. Ginny was left on the headmaster’s desk. I got to the class a few minutes late. I whispered to Remus that Ginny was bullying younger students. I let him know that I’d stopped her from doing so. He smiled at me, and let me sit down to join the rest of the class. The class passed by with no interesting issues. I took careful notes on the subject that was being discussed.

After lunch, I went to the Headmaster’s office. When I got there, Ginny was allowed to awaken from her sleep.

“Ow, bloody hell!”

“Ginevra!”

“What!”

“Don’t snap at me!”

“Harry!”

“Shut your pie hole, bitch! You disobeyed an order, again!”

“Harry! How dare you! I was going to get some!”

“What the fuck! I’m not enough for you?”

“That’s not the point!”

“It is, Ginevra! You’ll leave the 2 boys alone!”

“No!”

“Harry! Crucio her, and then fuck her in front of my eyes!”

“Yes, sir.”

“No! Please!”

I banished Ginny’s clothes. She was lying face up on the headmaster’s desk. I made the chair I was on become taller. I brought her onto my lap.

I fired off a Crucio at point blank range for 2 minutes. Before the pain could stop, I put her back onto the desk and slammed my hard cock into her wet cunt. I fucked her ruthlessly for a while, until she howled out in pain. As she was about to cum, I stopped and snapped out at her.

“You will never go after the 2 boys again!”

“You have no right!”

The headmaster handed me a small paddle. I took my cock out of her cunt, and put her over my lap, as soon as I sat on top of the desk. I spanked her as hard as I could until her ass was red. She couldn’t do anything but cry out after each strike.

After I felt I’d done enough, I fucked her on all fours. After I came inside of her cunt then ass, the headmaster stunned her again and took her to the hospital wing. I went to my new room to rest.

. . . . . .

When I got to the hospital wing, I noticed that Ronald was awake.

“Headmaster? Why’s Ginny here? What did that bloody git do to my sister?”

“Nothing that she didn’t deserve. Your mother will be here to collect you soon. You’re not safe here.”

“The one who’s not safe here is the git, who...”

“Leave it, Ronald.”

“But sir...”

A parchment flew into my hand from an unknown owl. When I read it, I had no reaction. It was her choice to keep them here, I wouldn’t stop her.

“You will have to wait, Ronald.”

“How long will she be here?”

“A few days. Are you ready to return to class?”

“I’ll wait until next Monday. Is this fair? What’re you going to do about Potter?”

“Nothing, Ronald. She brought this on herself. Do not argue with me on this. Healers? Stun him.”

The 3 stunners knocked the boy out. They treated Ginny as well as they could. She would be out by February 7. Just on time for them to both sign the contract that would insure the light won the war against the dark creatures that were infesting our world.

I would have all of Potters vaults, Ginny would have nothing. This contract would be ironclad thanks to my one and only blood quill. On February 7, Ginevra woke up in the morning. They had their normal classes for a Friday. After dinner, I called the 2 kids to my office. It was time to get what was rightfully mine.

. . . . . .

On February 4, after dinner, Luna signaled Draco and me to come with her. When we got to an abandoned classroom, she put up wards.

“It is almost over, boys.”

“Our mate will be with us; once again?”

“When?”

“In the next few days. No matter what he tells you he’s done, the 2 of you can’t hate him.”

“But, he’s probably fucked the bitch!”

“Maybe. You both know why he’s doing this, right?”

“No. All we can do is feel his emotions through the bonds.”

“Draco and I notice that though he’s doing this, he hates himself. Why is this?”

“You’ll soon see, boys.”

“We won’t hate him. There are times we’ve seen him punish her. Is this to keep her in line?”

“It is.”

“Why does he go so far?”

“To make sure the lessons stick.”

“So he’s turning into a sadist?”

“Only against her. What the 2 of you don’t get is, what would’ve happened if she would’ve been allowed to break the twins.”

“Go on, Luna.”

“She would’ve killed the 2 boys; Grindelwald would’ve come here demanding her blood in retaliation for their deaths. There would’ve been nothing that the shepherd could’ve done to stop him.”

“Damn. So in a way, Harry’s saving this future?”

“He is, Blaise.”

“I don’t like it, but I also don’t hate him.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Draco. If the 2 of you don’t mind, Remus and Narcissa want to talk to me. I’ll see the 2 of you later.”

“See you, Luna.”

“Rest well, Luna. Thank you for giving us hope.”

“Sure, boys.”

I took off after the 2 boys left. I walked to Remus’s quarters. When I got there, Remus, Narcissa, Lucius and Sirius met me. Severus was not there.

“Good evening, Luna. How’s my pup?”

“He’s doing quite well, Sirius.”

“Quite well means what; exactly?”

“What unspeakable things has he done with the bitch?”

“Remus!”

“What, Sirius, you know I’m right. You know you want the answer to that as well...”

“I’m not sure what he’s done, but yesterday in the afternoon, I saw him leave the headmaster’s office after lunch. During dinner, he looked smug and satisfied. Do you want me to see if I can ask him what he did?”

“I’m guessing he beat the fucking bitch once again, for breaking the rules that the headmaster put them under...”

“Then he probably fucked her. Though I might be wrong...”

“I don’t think you are, Lucius. I wonder if the headmaster saw it.”

“He might have ordered it.”

“Ordered it?”

“Yes, Sirius. To keep her under control, he might’ve seen how far he could push Harry.”

“How far would he have gone?”

“Maybe the Crucio, maybe more whipping, or worse.”

“The Crucio? He’d be willing to cross that line?”

“Yes. In order to keep the headmaster happy, he would.”

“God damn!”

“Sirius!”

“What; Lucius?”

“He needs to do this.”

“Become a sadist?”

“No. He needs to protect this future, as I said earlier. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Can one of you come with me to get the memories, if there’s more than one?”

“I’ll do so, Luna.”

“Thanks, Remus.”

We took off. The next day after dinner, Remus and I walked with Harry to the same abandoned classroom to talk.

“Good evening, everyone.”

“Hey, Harry. Sirius is here as well.”

“I know he is, Remus. What do you both want?”

“So touchy. What’s going on; pup?”

“O, just learned to hold the Crucio long enough, but not long enough to drive the person insane...”

“Why; pup?”

“Needs must, Sirius and Remus. Do you want to watch?”

“Another spanking session?”

“Along with fucking...”

“No, that’s fine, cub.”

“But I enjoyed it so very much. How dare that bitch disobey my lord’s orders...”

“What orders did she disobey?”

“She was told to not go after the young twin first years that are in Gryffindor. She did so, so I took action to protect them.”

“He told you to do so?”

“He considers the bitch a wildcard, so he has put them under my protection. A job which I take very seriously.”

“Good, but the Crucio?”

“Needs must, Sirius. Are the 2 of you certain you do not wish to watch the fucking and punishment?”

“Not necessary, cub.”

“Pup?”

“Yes, Sirius?”

“Will you fuck her again?”

“I do believe I will, once she recovers, if there’s time.”

“Do you think she’ll go after the boys?”

“I don’t think so, Sirius. I know my time with her is up. I don’t know why I feel it is, I just know it is.”

“Will you miss her; pup?”

“Yes and no, Sirius.”

“Explain, cub?”

“I’ll miss learning new Dark Arts spells, I’ll miss learning new brutal sex positions with her, Remus. Do the 2 of you hate me?”

“No, cub. Just please don’t hurt the 2 boys, they’re still innocent.”

“I know they are, Sirius and Remus. I was asked to protect them, and I’ll do so.”

“Even from the headmaster?”

“If I need to, yes I will.”

“Good boy, pup. Have you spoken to Luna?”

“I have not. I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

“Please be careful, pup. Please...”

“Of course, Sirius and Remus. If you don’t mind, I’m going to catch some sleep.”

“Sleep well, pup.”

“Sleep well, cub.”

“Thanks, Sirius and Remus. Thank you for watching out for me.”

“It is our job, little Bambi...”

I said nothing, as I smiled at the 2 guys. I took off to rest. I was alone, but I was scared. I didn’t know what the next few days would bring. I didn’t know how long Ginny would be in the hospital wing.

I was terrified that my 2 mates would hate me because of what I’ve done. Hopefully they wouldn’t, hopefully this hell would be over soon.

On February 6 after lunch, Luna pulled me into an alcove. I put up wards of protection.

“Good afternoon, harry. It is almost over. The boys will be safe.”

“What do you mean; Luna?”

“What day is it?”

“It is February 6.”

“Exactly. It will be over in less than 36 hours, Harry.”

“How?”

“You’ll know. Please don’t sign anything without reading it through at least 3 times.”

“Of course not, Luna. Am I going to sign something?”

“Can’t tell you that, Harry. I’m sorry.”

“It is fine. At least I know my hell’s over.”

“Agreed, Harry. You need to be careful. Watch out for the fire.”

“The what?”

“You’ll know soon enough.”

“Thanks for your help, Luna.”

“You’re welcome, Harry.”

I took off to enjoy the rest of my day. On February 7 after dinner, Ginny and I went to the headmaster’s office.

. . . . . .

Today was February 7. It was the day where I’d get my contract fulfilled. My weapon would be mine entirely. His vaults would be mine; the bitch who was supposed to be his girlfriend would get nothing. Her contract which was written was ironclad, but it could easily be swapped out for mine.

After breakfast, the Sorting Hat seemed to smirk at me, as did Fawkes.

“O, Albus, how I’m going to love tonight.”

“I know, right? I’m going to love seeing my plans come to fruition.”

“I’m going to love seeing your plans go to shit.”

“O? And why would they go so wrong?”

“My concern, not yours, manipulative old fuck.”

“How fucking dare you! When I get my weapon back, I’ll have him destroy you.”

“Oo, so very scary, not!”

“I don’t know what if any lordships he has, but if any are from the Founders, I’ll have him destroy you using them.”

“You will now? You’re bloody serious?”

“But of course. I’ve read the Founder’s Charter. I’ll use it to my own means if it is necessary.”

“We shall see, Albus, we shall see.”

“We shall indeed.”

After the Sorting Hat was done berating me, I got a floo-call from my paid healers.

“Yes?”

“Can you please come join us?”

“Sure. On my way.”

I went through the floo network and landed in the hospital wing. I saw 2 men and a woman. They had hoods up for some unknown reason. As soon as I got there, they put the 2 children into a deep stun. I put up a silencing ward as soon as we got to what was Poppy Pomphrey’s office.

“You wished to speak to me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Go on, then.”

“The 2 children are completely healed. Do you wish to see them?”

“I’ll do so, after lunch. Will they be eating with the rest of the student body in the Great Hall?”

“They will not, sir.”

“That’s fine. Were there any complications?”

“None, sir.”

“Wonderful. Are they fit to go to class; after lunch?”

“They are not, sir. They should rest until Monday morning. It is Friday.”

“That’s fine, healer. Let them know that I’ll meet with them, after lunch.”

“Will do, sir.”

I left the hospital wing.

. . . . . .

After the old man was gone, we took off our hoods, and waited until the Polyjuice we were under wore off. After 15 minutes, it was gone.

Poppy entered her office. She was surprised to see us. Wards went up as soon as the door was closed and locked.

“Hippocrates Smethwyck, Augustus Pye and Mirium Strout? Why are you here?”

“To treat the 2 sterile children, of course, Poppy.”

“Does Albus know who you are?”

“Hell no. He believes we’re friends of his.”

“The 3 of you are not?”

“Hell the fuck no. You’re aware that there’s a permanent curse on both children?”

“I am.”

“O?”

“Yes. Are you still under the Healer’s Oath?”

“We are. Why?”

“What caused the curse? Can it be undone?”

“A high level elf or very high level Fae caused the curse. It cannot be removed by any of us.”

“Did you try?”

“Yes, Poppy.”

“What happened; Augustus?”

“When I tried to heal the girl, some unknown form of magic threw me through the room and through a window.”

“Did anyone else try to heal the curse?”

“Yes. I tried to heal the boy, with the same results.”

“Of course you did, Mirium. I told you not to do so, but...”

“I know, Healer Smethwick.”

“Will the 3 of you leave soon?”

“Yes. We need to be back at Saint Mungos in a few minutes.”

“That’s fine. Pleasure seeing you.”

“Same, Poppy. We’ll be back in disguise if the old man needs us.”

They smirked at me, they took off. After lunch, Albus came to my hospital wing to visit the children.

. . . . . .

After lunch, I went to the hospital wing to meet with the 2 children separately. I met with Ron first. I put up a silencing ward around us, so no one could hear our conversation.

“Good afternoon, Ronald.”

“Good afternoon, sir. How’s Ginny doing?”

“As well as you are, Ronald.”

“When can I return to class? When can I get my revenge against Potter?”

“You can return to class on Monday to be on the safe side. As for Potter, you, Ginny and I will meet after dinner.”

“But sir...”

“My word is final, Ronald!”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, I...”

“It is alright, my boy. Did you enjoy your lunch?”

“I did. Did you call my mother?”

“I’ll do so, after I speak to your sister. Alright?”

“Yes, sir. Thank the healers for me; won’t you?”

“Of course, my boy.”

I took down the ward and walked over to Ginny’s bed. She was sleeping. I left her to it.

I went back to my office to floo-call Molly to give her an update on her kids. She answered quickly.

“Good afternoon, Albus. How are Ron and Ginny?”

“Doing well, Molly. The plan will be completed in the next few hours.”

“So we’ll be rich?”

“Beyond your wildest dreams, Molly. Your daughter will be Lady Potter.”

“Wonderful, Albus. I knew you’d figure it out.”

“I told you I would, Molly.”

“Will you let me know after everything’s done?”

“Of course, my dear. Now if you don’t mind, I need to prepare the room for the plan’s end.”

“Talk to you soon, Albus.”

“Talk to you very soon, Molly.”

After the floo-call ended, I got a floo-call from Podmore and Moody, 2 minions of mine.

“Albus?”

“Yes; Moody?”

“Are you busy?”

“A bit, yes. What’s going on?”

“We were wondering about the situation of the 3 healers that you hired?”

“They left earlier today, after the 2 Weasley children were deemed completely healed.”

“How have you been paying them?”

“Why?”

“The Goblins at Gringots froze our Order of the Phoenix vault.”

“Fuck! Since when?”

“Since January of this year.”

“Why?”

“They told us nothing. Can you go to Gringots to see if you can talk sense into the fucking creatures?”

“We won’t need that vault by the end of tonight. Do the 2 of you remember what I told you I’d get us?”

“The Potter and other vaults for us and us alone? The Weasleys will not get shit?”

“Exactly.”

“How will you run this by the Goblins?”

“Blood quill of course, Podmore.”

“It will be accepted? Isn’t the boy under the Liquid Imperius?”

“He is not, Moody.”

“Might I give you some advice; Albus?”

“Sure, Moody.”

“Don’t put him under the curse when you have him sign the contract for any reason. You and I know the why.”

“It will be detected when the contract makes its way to Gringots. I know if I do so, it will invalidate it.”

“Exactly, Albus. So how have you been paying the healers?”

“With cash drawn from my personal vault.”

“So no bank drafts?”

“None.”

“Podmore and I await the influx of cash later tonight.”

The floo-call ended. A few hours later after dinner, the 2 kids joined me in my office. I wandlessly summoned the contract from the girl’s pocket and tossed it into the flames while she was snogging the boy.

Since she wasn’t paying attention to anything but the boy, I was able to do this and get away with it easily. A few seconds later, they both joined me in front of my desk. Harry was on the far left. Ginny was on the far right.

“Welcome, Harry and Ginny.”

“Headmaster?”

“Yes, Ginny?”

“Why did you let my Harry Crucio and spank me?”

“You disobeyed my orders, Ginny.”

“But, sir, the 2 boys...”

“I said no, Ginevra!”

“Sir? Do you wish me to discipline her?”

“Yes, my boy. She has to learn when to keep her mouth shut.”

“I could cut out her tongue...”

“No, please no, my Harry! Please!”

I walked over to Ginny, picked her up and conjured a choke chain.

“Muggle methods, my boy?”

“She’s my bitch, so...”

“That doesn’t matter, my boy. The 2 of you are here for a reason.”

“Do I finally get, the...”

I slapped her face 2 times on each cheek hard as I held her in my arms. She screamed out in protest.

“Fight him, and I’ll make sure you lose your hands permanently, Ginevra!”

“What?”

“You heard me, Ginevra!”

“Um, sir? The reason we’re here?”

“True. First...”

I heard words in an unknown language. They had no effect on me. They made Ginny’s eyes glassy and unfocused. I took her back to her seat.

“Now, you’ll be the first to sign the contract that will change all of our lives, Ginny.”

“The contract I showed you?”

“Of course, Ginny. I would never lie to you...”

“Of course not, sir.”

The headmaster handed her an unknown quill. She signed the parchment without thinking about it. I was scared. Before I could pick up the quill, a flash of fire incinerated the parchment, quill, Ginny’s hair, and the headmaster’s beard thanks to Phoenix poop that went all over the desk.

The Phoenix flew to me. I felt 2 feathers flick me hard on the face. I held on to them. I was transported, along with the Sorting Hat, hopefully it was to heaven, not hell.

. . . . . .

I saw the bird shit all over Ginny, my desk and my body. I tried to save the contract, but was unsuccessful in doing so. I tried to save my hair, beard and Ginny’s hair. I was also unsuccessful in doing so.

I saw as Harry and the Sorting Hat disappeared in a flash of flames. What I didn’t see was a small insect leave my office. How dare Fawkes disobey me! How dare that damned fire chicken take away my weapon and source of unlimited wealth! After a few minutes, Ginny’s scream of rage broke the windows of my office. Before she could draw her wand, I stunned her and went through the floo network to her house.

When I got there, Molly met me and ushered us to the shed. No one was home, so my timing was perfect.

“Albus? You look beyond furious. Why is Ginny stunned?”

“Why is your youngest daughter stunned? Why am I furious? My carefully laid plan failed again!”

“Explain, won’t you, Albus? Did you have dinner?”

“Yes, I had dinner. Do you remember the contract I spoke to you about some time back?”

“Yes, I do.”

“It just got incinerated.”

“Can you redo the contract?”

“No, I cannot.”

“Why?”

“The boy’s gone, the Sorting Hat’s gone, and the contract and my blood quill is also gone.”

“Gone, as in they disappeared?”

“No. Gone as in they can’t be recovered.”

“What could do this?”

“Take a guess.”

“One of Hagrid’s pets?”

“I wish...”

“Then what was it?”

“Fawkes! He broke his bond to me, betrayed me, and took what was mine!”

“Can’t you force the bond back?”

“No! He’s tied to the school, and whoever his new master is. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to go back and clean up my office. Mind keeping Ginny here?”

“What about Ron?”

“He’s fine at Hogwarts.”

“What do you want me to tell Ginny?”

“Keep her under stun, until Sunday night. I’ll come get her.”

“Will you obliviate her?”

“I will not.”

“That’s fine, sir. I’m sorry our plans went to hell.”

“I’ll find a way to make sure that they recover, my dear.”

“Hopefully you do, Albus.”

I flooed back to Hogwarts. Nothing interesting happened until Sunday before dinner when I went to pick Ginny up at her house.

. . . . . .

After I flew away from Hogwarts, I did not go to the daily Profit, but to the home of Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black. I was there when the kids got into the headmaster’s office, so I saw every single thing that happened until the Phoenix took the boy and the Sorting Hat to who knew where.

I transformed back and went past the ward line of the gates. Lucius and Sirius met me on the way to Malfoy Manner.

“Welcome, Rita. This is a surprise.”

“I do hope the 2 of you aren’t busy...”

“If we were, we’ll always make time for you.”

“Where’s Narcissa?”

“Back at Hogwarts, I believe. Can we hold this meeting in the office?”

“How much will I enjoy this memory?”

“Allot, Sirius.”

“How’s my pup?”

“I’m not sure, Sirius.”

“You did not see where he was taken?”

“I did not.”

“Let’s go to my study to see your memory, Rita. Before we get there, I’ll floo-call Narcissa, Remus and Severus.”

“Don’t floo-call Severus just yet. If my pup’s with him, he needs to help him.”

“Alright, Sirius.”

We went into Malfoy Manner. Before I went to my study, I called for Remus and Narcissa to join us. They did so a few seconds later.

“Welcome, everyone.”

“Why are we here; Lucius?”

“Rita has something she wishes to show us.”

“Her memories are always interesting. This one shouldn’t be any different.”

We watched as Lucius brought in his courtroom Pensieve. Rita put her memory into it. After a few seconds, it started to play.

. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .

We watched as Harry and Ginny entered the Headmaster’s office. We saw as he wandlessly summoned something from her pocket. Whatever it was got tossed into the lit fireplace. We stopped the memory before it could continue playing.

“What the hell was that that was thrown into the fire?”

“I think it was some sort of parchment, Sirius. Since it was done so quickly, I was unable to see what was on it. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault, Rita.”

“Not your fault at all, my dear.”

“This is the girl’s fault. Were she not snogging my pup...”

“Agreed, Sirius. Let’s continue the memory.”

We watched as the 2 children sat in front of the headmaster, but on the far right and left of the desk. We watched as Harry put a chain around the girl’s neck, after he walked over and picked her up. He slapped her twice hard on each cheek. This caused her to scream out in pain, not pleasure.

This was discipline, not a kinky spanking for her. We watched as he took her back to her seat. The headmaster spoke words that no one could make sense of. The girl’s eyes went all glassy, as if she was under the Imperius Curse. We saw her ask him about the contract. She signed something.

Before Harry could do so, fire lit up the room. We saw as Fawkes incinerated the contract, quill, parts of the desk, the headmaster’s hair and beard. He also burned off the girl’s hair. We watched as Harry and the Sorting Hat left the headmaster’s office.

. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .

“That, was interesting, Rita.”

“Told you it would be, Lucius. Do you have any questions about what you just saw?”

“None, Rita. Harry never used the choke chain?”

“He did not, Narcissa.”

“Then why put it on her?”

“As a deterrence device, Remus.”

“What kind of chain was that?”

“That was a choke chain, Narcissa. It is used to train alpha dogs, or high level guard dogs from time to time.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you; Sirius?”

“No comment, Remus...”

“Lucius? You never put a choke chain on Padfoot?”

“It has not been necessary, Remus. Why? Did you?”

“When he was being overly frisky, I had to...”

“That was only once, Remus. That was your fault. You were playing with my...”

“I know, Padfoot.”

“Were the 2 of you in doggy form?”

“Sirius was, I was not, Narcissa.”

“If you all don’t mind, I’m going to get going.”

“Have a good day, Rita.”

“Thanks for the wonderful memory, Rita!”

“You are more than welcome, everyone.”

Rita took off. Nothing happened until early Monday morning.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the evening of February 7. After dinner, I was relaxing in my quarters. Draco and Blaise were off somewhere. Where, I did not know. Forty five minutes after I got into my quarters, I saw a fireball enter my room. Before I could draw my wand, my son was placed on my couch. He was out like a light. Fawkes flew to where I was, and landed softly on my shoulder. I heard a young voice in my mind.

. . . . . .

**_ **“Fire elf, I bring you your hatchling. He was hurt by the old goat...” _ **

**_ “How did you save him; Fawkes?” _ **

**_ “Luck, Fire Elf. The old goat wanted him to sign something. The other hatchling had already done so, before I destroyed it...” _ **

**_ “What other hatchling? Harry’s a human child, not a bird...” _ **

**_ “The female hatchling. She signed something before I destroyed it.” _ **

**_ “Did you see what it was?” _ **

**_ “No, I did not. You need to heal the hatchling, Fire elf.” _ **

**_ “Sure, Fawkes. I do have a name...” _ **

**_ “Yes, I know this. I shall call you master...” _ **

**_ “You wha?” _ **

**_ “You heard me, Master...” _ **

**_ “I’ll heal the boy. Why did you bring the Sorting Hat?” _ **

**_ “The old goat is beyond furious. He might try to destroy it, so...” _ **

**_ “Understandable. What was done to the boy?” _ **

**_ “I am not sure, Master. My tears are undoing most but not all of what was done.” _ **

**_ “Will you stay with me while I heal the boy; Fawkes?” _ **

**_ “I will, Master.”** _ **

. . . . . .

I watched as Fawkes flew away from my shoulder and landed on the coffee table in front of me. I walked over to Harry and started healing him slowly. Fawkes was right, most of what was done to him was being healed by his tears that were still in his body. I was glad I’d brewed a general potion that would completely flush his system of any foreign potions that had been introduced over the last few weeks. I spelled the potion into him, since he was out like a light. It took 2 hours, but it did start to work. Whatever he was dosed with must have been very strong, or very concentrated.

At 9:45 PM, Blaise and Draco entered my quarters.

“Good evening, boys. Harry’s sleeping. Leave him alone for the rest of the night.”

“Why is Fawkes here; sir?”

“He is my new familiar, Blaise.”

“Is our mate alright, Godfather?”

“He will be sometime tomorrow, though he will need your help to recover, Draco.”

“What was done to him; sir?”

“I know a few seriously illegal potions were in his system along with some spells. I gave him a general flushing potion.”

“Sir? Even if he seems alright tomorrow, I’d advise you take him to Gringots to be on the safe side.”

“I was honestly going to do that, Blaise. I do know why the 2 of you are so worried. Did you see anything that he did, while the spells and potions were in his system?”

“No, sir. But we felt his inner turmoil.”

“We felt as his mind fought his body for control. The only times we knew he was truly happy were when he was punishing the bitch for an infraction.”

“Godfather?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“Since when did Harry learn the Crucio?”

“I am not sure, Draco. When did he cast it?”

“Not too long ago, sir.”

“He will sleep in my quarters for tonight, boys.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We will see the 2 of you tomorrow morning, sir. Can you please tell Fawkes that we thank him for saving our mate?”

“He knows, boys.”

The 2 boys went to sleep. I floated Harry to my quarters. Every 2-3 hours, I woke up to check up on the boy. I did not give him any more potions. I just made sure that he was sleeping well. At 6:30 AM, he awoke.

“Ow! Bloody fucking hell! Where am I? Why is the bed so comfortable? Is this Heaven?”

“Language, Harry! This is not heaven; this is my quarters at Hogwarts.”

“My body hurts, and so does my head. What the hell ran me over?”

“You just had your system flushed of many potions and spells, son. How do you feel?”

“Different. I’m going to go and kill that bitch!“

“Who?”

“Ginevra too many fucking names Weasley!”

“Not at this current time, son.”

“Why not? She forced my body to...”

“That may be true, but weren’t there times when you were truly happy?”

“Yes. When I was Crucioing or spanking the bitch for disobeying an order!”

“Huh. Why?”

“I’m not sure, dad. Do you hate me?”

“I do not, son. Here are Blaise and Draco. We’ll all eat breakfast here. We will both go to Gringots.”

“For a second opinion?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Alright, sir, though I feel fine...”

“That might be, but I’d rather be completely sure. After all, if Sirius’s little Bambi isn’t perfectly healthy, he’ll...”

“Dad!”

I blushed from my face to my toes thanks to the last few words that Severus said. I also laughed for a while.

“Dad? I’m not a fawn...”

“You are not, but it was funny, son...”

“True, dad. I think I need to laugh like that more often...”

“You do, son. Now, let’s go and have breakfast after I bathe my little Bambi!”

“Dad!”

I ran to the bathroom before he could make good on his threat. I was not a toddler and I didn’t want to be treated like one. I was done with my shower and other stuff after 25 minutes.

“Good, you’re not Draco who takes an hour to style his hair...”

“Hell no, dad. I’m not that vein...”

“Now, let’s see...”

Draco and Blaise entered the room and came over to where we were. Blaise hugged me gently. I returned it. I hugged Draco. He returned it with more possessiveness than Blaise had. I was fine with that. Before we ate, we talked.

“Harry? How are you feeling?”

“Fine, Blaise. How are you; Draco?”

“Alright, Harry.”

“The 2 of you must hate me for what I put you through...”

“We know you were not in control of your actions, Harry.”

“Harry? My Veela’s pissed off.”

“I could go jump off the Astronomy Tower, to leave you and Blaise alone, Draco...”

“My Vila’s not that pissed off, Harry. It just wants to know why you did it so often with her? Did you enjoy her ass and cunt?”

“I did it because it was what the potions wanted me to do, Draco. I know you probably hate me...”

“I don’t hate you, Harry. It will take me some time to trust you again, however.”

“I understand, Draco. Do you hate me, Blaise?”

“Unlike Draco, my incubus understands that you were not in your right mind. Draco’s Veela is pickier when it comes to having its feelings hurt. You did reject Draco. You did not reject me, at least not to that level.”

“I understand, Blaise. Draco? I’ll do what is necessary to earn your trust, once again.”

“Thanks.”

A few seconds later, Severus’s personal house-elf brought us food. As we ate, we talked.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“When you Crucioed or truly punished the bitch, it turned me on...”

“Draco! Why... I never...”

“What, Godfather? Did you wonder why I got a hard-on a few days ago?”

“I thought it was just because of my fine ass, Draco...”

“Boys! No sex talk at the table!”

“Why not, sir? Have you not gotten any recently?”

“Blaise! Show some decorum...”

“Payback’s a bitch, dad...”

“No comment, son. Let’s finish breakfast.”

“Yes, sir.”

After 45 minutes, we were done with breakfast. Blaise and Draco went to inform Viktor and my other guards of my recovery.

Severus and I went off to Gringots. We were quickly ushered to Director Ragnok’s office as soon as I was noticed. When we got there, we both bowed to Ragnok. He sat down. He signaled to let us know that we could do so as well. After a few seconds, he spoke.

“Welcome to Gringots. I will need you both to prove your identities by the use of your blood, before we continue.”

We both nodded at Ragnok. He gave me a small dagger and a piece of parchment. After 45 seconds, I got my results. I read mine carefully. Severus read it over my shoulder.

. . . . . .

**Full Name: Harry James Potter Black Prince Gryffindor Slytherin Peverell Emrys Le fay**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: July 31**

**Parents: James Charliss Potter; deceased, Lillian Le fay; deceased**

**Adopted father; Severus Tobias Snape Prince. Alive**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black. Alive**

**Creature Status: High elf Prince**

**Lordships: Potter, Black, Peverell, Emrys, and Gryffindor by paternal blood. Le Fay by Maternal blood. Slytherin by conquest. Heir Prince by blood.**

. . . . . .

“Interesting. So the old fucker lied to me...”

“He did, dad?”

“Yes, son. My grandfather never disowned me from the Prince Family.”

“So you will take your lordship, Severus Prince?”

“I am not sure, Ragnok. I’ll wait until I get my own inheritance done.”

“That’s fine.”

“Do you want to continue reading the paper with me, dad?”

“Sure, son.”

. . . . . .

**Blocks:**

**Transfiguration 50%, Animagus 100%, charms 70%, potions Learning 60%, mate block 60%, Parseltongue Block broken. Power sapping leach still active.**

**Known Mates**

**Draco Malfoy; Veela**

**Blaise Zabini; Incubus**

**Unknown Mates**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle; Unknown**

**Regulus Arcturus Black; Unknown**

**Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin; Unknown**

**Wraith; Unknown**

**Shade; unknown**

**Reseph; Unknown**

**Revenant; Unknown**

**Reaver; Unknown**

**Unknown; Unknown**

**All blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore.**

. . . . . .

“That bloody fucking wanker!”

“Language, Harry!”

“He has a point, though, Severus. Lord Potter? We can remove the blocks from your person.”

“Wonderful. How much will this cost me?”

“For you and Severus, any removal of blocks or extra healing will be free. We seriously hate the old man, so...”

“Thanks, Ragnok.”

“Ragnok? Are there any extra potions in my system that were not removed last night?”

“There are none, Lord Potter.”

“Ragnok? Can I get a blood test as well?”

“Sure, Severus.”

Severus repeated what I’d done for his blood. After a minute, his results came up on the parchment. We read them carefully.

. . . . . .

**Name: Severus Tobias Snape Née Prince**

**Birthday: January 10**

**Age: 36**

**Mother: Eileen Prince, alive**

**Father: Tobias Snape, deceased**

**Adopted Son: Harry James Potter. Adoption by magic.**

**Blocks and Found potions:**

**Dark Arts 60%, Dark Mark not on body, Potions block, broken, Animagus 100%, Loyalty Potion to Albus Dumbledore and Order of the Phoenix, broken, hatred potion towards Harry Potter, broken. Magic sapping Block still in effect. Potions and blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore.**

. . . . . .

“Harry? Do you wish to make the adoption to Severus permanent and legally binding?”

“It is not; Ragnok?”

“No.”

“I shall.”

I gave Harry a blood quill and the adoption papers. He signed them. He passed them to Severus. He also signed them. They were flashed away to the Ministry of Magic. The conversation continued.

“Severus? Do you wish to remove the blocks on your magic?”

“But of course, Ragnok.”

“It will take 20 minutes for the ritual room to be ready. After the 2 of you enter the room, you will need to be naked for the room to do what it is supposed to.”

“That’s fine, Ragnok.”

“We’ll wait, Ragnok. Thank you for all of this.”

After 20 minutes, Ragnok led us both down an unknown hallway. After another 25 minutes, we were in front of a ritual room.

. . . . . .

We went into the room. It was pure black stone and was completely round inside. We stripped and lay on 2 separate beds. We thought nothing would happen to us. After 5 minutes, we knew no more.

. . . . . .

After the 2 went into the ritual chamber, I watched as they got into the beds. After 5 minutes, the room put them in induced comas. After 2 hours, they awoke. Both were furious, but kept their magic in check. After they got to my office, their magic released tearing through my office and the next 6 empty offices. After 20 minutes, it stopped. Harry looked contrite, Severus did not.

“Ragnok? I’m sorry about the offices...”

“It is fine, Harry. Stone and doors can be repaired. You just earned my respect.”

“Because I killed no one?”

“Exactly. Your magic could have been released when we were walking to my office, but it was not.”

“How are you not hurt; Director Ragnok?”

“As soon as I sensed your magic, the room put up a shield which was seriously strained, but it was not broken.”

“So the adoption was alright?”

“It was, Harry and Severus.”

“I’m going to kill that bloody fucking wanker!”

“Same here, son.”

“So the 2 of you are alright?”

“Yes, Ragnok.”

“Our blocks are completely removed? Can they be put back on?”

“They cannot. I made sure of it.”

We bowed to him in thanks.

“Ragnok? Can we both claim our lordships?”

“Severus, yours was claimed when you came into this office. Harry, you must claim your final lordship.”

“What do you mean final Lordship?”

“Did you read your parchment, Lord Potter?”

“I did, o...”

“Exactly. Give the ring a few seconds to show up.”

It took 45 seconds for the box to appear. I took out the ring. It had no design. It was white gold. It accepted me 2 minutes after I touched it. I noticed a second ring. It looked like a sleeping miniature dragon. It floated above my hand for 5 minutes before its tail wrapped itself around the middle finger of my left hand. I did not know what the powers of the ring were, hopefully I’d find out about them soon. The 7 unified rings were on the ring finger of my right hand.

It was time for the heir ring for the Prince Family. The crest of the Prince family’s ring was a crown with leaves and flowers surrounding it made up of many different colored precious stones. It was on the pinky of my right hand. After this was done, Severus got his Prince Lordship ring.

“Ragnok, this means I’m King of England?”

“Pretty much, but don’t let anyone know about it.”

“Of course not.”

“This gives you more magic to keep yourself safe, son.”

“It does, dad. This means he’ll want my vaults more than he does already.”

“Yes, true, I’m sorry to say.”

“He’s a survivor, Lord Prince. Lord Potter, all of your vaults are being managed by me and no one else.”

“Thank you, Ragnok.”

“You’re more than welcome, Lord Emrys.”

“What doesn’t kill me makes me stronger. I’ll use the last title I hold to shock Lucius...”

Severus and Ragnok smirked at me. They knew I’d do it, if I could. We bowed to Ragnok in thanks. He bowed back. He tossed a small package at my head. Severus caught it and put it away before I could. He told me he’d give it to me some time in May to be on the safe side. I nodded at him. We walked out of the bank.

Severus took me back to Hogwarts. When we got to his quarters, Luna met us.

“Welcome back, Harry and Severus. I see the Goblins cured you of all of your ailments.”

“Thanks, Luna. Do my guards and true friends hate me?”

“They do not. The goat will notice nothing, until it is too late.”

“Thanks for watching out for him, Luna.”

“It is my job, Severus.”

“Luna? How are the 2 boys?”

“The twins? They’re doing fine, Harry.”

“Luna? Will the old man bug us?”

“No, Severus.”

She left. After a late lunch, I went to the Quidditch Pitch to fly on my Firebolt for a while. After dinner which we had in Severus’s quarters, my 4 guards talked to me as did Neville and Hermione.

“Harry and Severus? The 2 of you look different.”

“We do?”

“Yes.”

“They just got cleaned.”

“Is that why your magic is in tune with your bodies?”

“You can feel that, Neville?”

“Yes, Hermione.”

“Hermione? I’m sorry we have not hung out as often.”

“It is fine, Harry.”

“Hermione?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Has Ron bothered you as of late?”

“He has not, sir.”

“We’re glad you’re doing much better, Harry.”

“Will you be with us tonight?”

“I will, Draco and Blaise. Do you mind, Severus?”

“Not at all, Harry.”

“Just no funny business, boys.”

“He’s healing?”

“He just got healed. I’m not sure if his magic’s out of sorts or not. Is this fair?”

“For how long?”

“Maybe a week or so. I’ll take him to see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow.”

“That’s fine, sir.”

Everyone left. The next day after breakfast, I went with Severus to the hospital wing.

“Welcome, Harry and Severus. I see you were both healed. This room is warded, so do not worry.”

“But Albus...”

“Has bigger fish to fry, Severus.”

“For how long; Poppy?”

“For a while, Severus. So the 2 of you are safe.”

“Can I fuck or get fucked; Madam Pomfrey?”

“You may not, Harry. Not until after February 14.”

“Why so long?”

“Your magic needs time to settle, Harry.”

“Yes, Poppy, but, I...”

“Do not whine, Harry!”

“I’m sorry, dad...”

“So your adoption was official?”

“It was, Poppy. No more returning to those horrible excuses for Muggles for my son.”

“It is about time, Severus.”

“Dad? I’m going to see the 2 boys that I’m in charge of.”

“You’re not going alone, son.”

“You’ll be with me?”

“No, you’ll have guards, Harry.”

“Have a good day, Harry and Severus.”

“Thanks, Poppy."

Severus and I took off. I met with the 2 boys and Luna in an abandoned classroom. I put up wards of protection and privacy before I spoke. I closed and locked the door.

“Welcome, Harrison.”

“My Lord?”

“We’re here to serve you...”

“No, boys. Luna? Why are they acting like this?”

“I’m not sure, Harrison.”

“My Lord?”

“I do have a name, boys.”

“But you’re a lord now...”

“How can you tell?”

“Daddy taught us how to sense magic...”

“Why can we not call you Our Lord?”

“If you do so, we’ll all get in trouble.”

“He has a point, boys. Do you remember I told you about the headmaster?”

“Yes, Luna. The older slut’s gone...”

“Who?”

“The red haired slut that you saved us from, Harrison...”

“Who taught you to speak like that; boys?”

“Dean and Seamus...”

“I will have words with them. You shouldn’t talk like that. It is not proper...”

“Huh?”

“What Harrison means is, when you talk like that, it makes your family look bad to the rest of the world.”

“So what do we call her?”

“Not sure, but the 2 of you will think of something. Who have you made friends with besides Luna?”

“Hermione and Neville.”

“There are 4 people who have uncommon names. One’s Viktor Krum.”

“Good choices, boys.”

“Those 4 guys are scary...”

“Yes, but they can protect you, when I cannot.”

“What about Gabriel and his friends?”

“Good choices as well.”

“They can fly.”

“We wish we could fly...”

“Luna? The 2 boys don’t have brooms of their own?”

“They do not, Harrison.”

“Boys?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I will take you flying after lunch. Alright?”

“You can take both boys on your broom; Harrison?”

“I can, Luna.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

“We’ll be forever in your debt...”

“Sure, boys. Luna? I’ll talk to you again soon.”

“Sure, Harrison. See you later on. Have fun, boys.”

The 2 boys smiled at us. We took off. After a huge lunch, I had them follow me to the Quidditch Pitch. I’d gotten my Firebolt thanks to Dobby.

I flew around the pitch with the 2 boys behind me for a while. I performed no insane stunts while I was in the air. I knew who their father was. Though I had many lordships and different types of magic at my disposal, I didn’t want to get on his bad side for any reason. I respected the guy too much. At 4:30 PM, we landed. The 2 boys were taken to their common room by Andrey and Asen.

On February 10 after lunch, Ron and Ginny stunned me as I exited the Great Hall.

. . . . . .

It was the evening of February 9. After dinner, I met with Ginny in a secret classroom nearby the headmaster’s office. He was with us.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts, Ginny.”

“Sir? Is there anything we can do, about...”

“There is not, Ginny.”

“Are you sure? I deserve...”

“I am certain, Ginny. Drop the subject, or you’ll be Crucioed!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Ron? How are you doing; my boy?”

“I’m doing well, sir.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Ginny?”

“Can I get my vengeance against Potter?”

“You both can, tomorrow afternoon, after lunch. I have made sure he has no classes.”

“Wonderful! I’ll make him suffer!”

“I’ll kill him...”

“You won’t kill him, Ginny.”

“But sir, he, took...”

“I’m aware of what he took, Ginny. Let me deal with that. Alright?”

“Yes, sir. Will you cover for us?”

“I shall indeed, children.”

“Tomorrow will be wonderful!”

“It shall indeed, sister of mine!”

We took off back to the Gryffindor dorms. The next day after lunch, we stunned Potter as he came out of the Great Hall. We cast invisibility charms on us to be sure that we were not seen. After a few minutes, we were nearby the Black Lake. It was not frozen solid, lucky for us. We both woke Harry. He punched Ron’s nose and nearly broke it. He did the same for both my collar bones.

“Shit!”

“Fucking stun him again!”

“I can’t! Fix my nose!”

I straightened Ron’s nose. We tried to stun Harry. The first 2 stunners we fired off missed him entirely. We tried a few more times. Each set of stunners missed.

“Both of you suck with your aim! No wonder you can’t get laid!”

“Fuck this, Ron, get him hard!”

“How; Ginny?”

“Give him a god damned blowjob!”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes!”

Ron got him hard after a while of him sucking on his cock. I rode him once he got hard. Ron fucked his ass. As we were violating him, we taunted him.

“Ron? Ginny? Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends?”

“Friends, you fucking faggot? You deserve this and so much more! You broke my damned nose!”

“Scream you fucking fairy! Scream like the bitch we know you are!”

“Please! Show mercy! Please!”

“Mercy! I think not! Ride me and cum inside of me, fucking wanker!”

“As you cum inside of her, I’ll cum inside of you, you fucking fagot!”

“That’s the best you can come up with? Seriously? I know I’m gay. I also know I hate you both! Now hurry the fuck up and get this over with! I’m seriously bored!”

“Just fuck him already, Ron. Harry’s gonna cum inside of me and make me the next Lady Potter!”

“Fine! Fuck my sister, you fucking wanker! Fucking cum inside of her so she can bear your child!”

“I think not, Ron!”

As I came inside of Ginny’s cunt and Ron came inside of my ass, my magic lashed out and threw both kids away from me in opposite directions. Something or someone caught them. Where they went, I did not know, or care. The backlash of the magic I used to deal with the kids threw me far into the Black Lake, which was seriously cold.

Ten minutes later, I felt someone carrying me towards the surface.

. . . . . .

It was after lunch on February 10. I was out nearby the Black Lake. I thought I’d heard sex. I thought it would be the hot hot variety that I could get off to, but I was dead wrong. I saw Harry punch Ron and Ginny. I watched as their stunners missed him entirely. I watched as Ron gave him a blowjob until he was hard.

I heard Ginny and Ron berating and taunting Harrison while they fucked him in the case of Ron, and having him fuck her, in the case of Ginny. After some time, I watched as his magic blasted the 2 kids away from him. The recoil sent him far into the Black Lake. When I knew that the kids wouldn’t go after him for round two, thanks to the old man saving their asses, I dove into the water to rescue Harrison.

It took me 10 minutes of fast swimming on my part for me to find him. He was near the center of the Black Lake. He had enough presence of mind to help me get him out of the water. He was a strong swimmer on his own. His current ordeal with the 2 did not help things, however. After 15 minutes, we made it to the edge of the Black Lake. Harrison’s 4 guards met us.

Before he passed out, he whispered for them to take us to see Severus. After 15 minutes of strolling, walking, roaming, and even more walking on their part, we arrived in front of his quarters.

. . . . . .

It was 2:15 PM when I heard 3 knocks on the door to my private quarters. When I opened it, I saw 4 people in front of my quarters. They entered quickly. I closed and locked the door to my main living room. The 2 kids they held were passed out in their arms. The other 2 were there as guards.

I led them into my quarters. As soon as they entered, I closed and locked the main living room’s door and the door to my bedroom. They placed the kids on my bed. The girl was dry as was the boy, though they still smelled like the Black Lake for some unknown reason. As soon as they were on my bed, the girl curled into the boy’s side. While they slept and recovered, I talked quietly to the 4 men. We were in the living room.

“What happened to the 2 children?”

“I’ll tell you as much as I am able to, Fire elf. When we got to the Black Lake, we saw the girl dive into the water to go after the boy.”

“We were going to go after them, when something told us not to do so...”

“What do you mean; Chavda?”

“Before the girl went into the water, she whispered to let her take care of it, and to stand by in case the 2 who violated the Elf Prince came back.”

“Violated Harrison?”

“Yes. We think he was raped by the red haired menace...”

“He was. He’s going to be beyond furious when he wakes up. Why is his penis raw?”

“We, uh...”

“Spill it, Andrey!”

“We think the girl had him impregnate her...”

“We will go to see the healer, once the girl; when did she turn into one of us...”

“I think, as we were talking, sir. So, that’s how she’s dry...”

“Water’s her element, as you can all see, by her hair color.”

“It is still pale blond with hints of ocean blue and green...”

“True, Asen. She should wake up in the next few minutes. As for Harrison, I’m unsure when he will awaken.”

Twenty five minutes later, Luna woke up. Harry held her in his arms.

“Severus, Viktor, Chavda, Asen and Andrey? Is Harrison alright?”

“We’re not sure, Luna. You saved him?”

“Yes. I’m just sorry I didn’t save him from, them...”

“He’ll get his back, Luna.”

“We can assure you of that.”

“Does anyone know what happened to his attackers? And where the hell are his mates?”

“Viktor and I will go get them, Luna.”

“Andrey and I will stay here to guard you, Luna.”

“Thanks, Andrey and Asen.”

Viktor and I took off through the castle in search of our elf prince’s mates. We found them flying over the Quidditch Pitch.

“Draco and Blaise? Are the 2 of you busy?”

“We were flying to get rid of stress, Chavda. Where’s Harry? We felt pain, then nothing...”

“Where’s the other boy you both hang out with?”

“You mean Neville?”

“Yes.”

“He’s in Transfiguration.”

“We will meet with him before dinner.”

“Why are the 2 of you not in class?”

“We had a free period, but we do have Charms in 15 minutes.”

“We will meet with you in front of the Great Hall before dinner, then.”

“Please watch over our mate. We’re worried that this, will...”

“It will not break him, Draco or Blaise. In fact, it will have the opposite effect.”

“It will make our love stronger?”

“Exactly, Blaise.”

“Now, if the 2 of you don’t mind, we’ll get going.”

“Go on, Chavda and Viktor.”

We took off to continue guarding the sleeping Elf Prince. As we walked through the castle, we heard muttering from the headmaster, as we were passing by. We stopped a ways away to listen. He spoke quietly, but not enough so we could not pick up what he said.

. . . . . .

How dare the weapon break my control and mark both the boy and girl with permanent marks that cannot be glamoured! They are on the backs of their necks! They spell out whore, slut, and rapist! All lies! All fucking lies! The 2 kids are in allot of pain!

They’re going to have to go to Saint Mungos! How fucking dare my plans go to shit, again!

. . . . . .

He took off in the direction of the hospital wing. We knew to follow him would mean our deaths or worse. But we did get valuable information from him, though he did not know it. A few minutes later, we got back to the fire elf’s personal quarters. He let us in, when he saw who we were. The Elf Prince was still sleeping. The newest elf was still in his arms.

“Um, Fire Elf?”

“Yes, Asen? I do have a name, you 5 know this.”

“Yes, sir, but it is proper for us to refer to you as your element.”

“Alright, Chavda. You bring news?”

“We do.”

“When we were on our way here, we heard the headmaster whispering to himself. He said the weapon went out of his control, it did something to mark the boy and the girl. Nothing can cover the writing on the backs of their necks.”

“The pain they are in is bad enough, where they will have to be taken to Saint Mungos.”

“We’re sorry, that’s all we heard before he took off towards the hospital wing.”

“That gives us allot of lead time, guys. Do you know what the words on their skin are; and where they are located?”

“Yes. They are on the backs of their necks. The words are slut, whore and rapist.”

“So we did well?”

“Very much so.”

“Is the Elf Prince awake?”

“Not yet.”

“We’ll bring his 2 mates to him in a few hours.”

“That would be for the best.”

Nothing happened until around dinner time. Before it started, Andrey and I went to get Draco and Blaise, as we had agreed on.

They followed us quietly. We watched as Neville followed us as well. After a few minutes, we were at the door of the fire elf. When we got into the room, the elf prince ran over and hugged his 2 mates with passion. We let them go at it after we closed the door.

After some time, they went over to the couch. The youngest elf walked over to where they were and knelt in front of them serenely. Her wand was put away. Her eyes were still silvery, but they had flecks of green and blue. Her ears were pointed.

Everyone’s glamours were taken off.

. . . . . .

After I put my wand away, I put my left hand under his. Our palms touched, my fingers were on his wrist, my thumb was on the opposite side. My right hand was above his. It rested over his fingers.

“Harry James Potter, Elf of Balance; I am Luna Pandora Lovegood, water elf. I swear to use my magic to aid you in times of need. I swear to guard your mind, body and soul from all forms of harm. I will teach you the ways of my magic, you will learn to control water, you will not need to fear it. With my water magic, I will watch over you like a sister would, would you have had one. Do you accept this oath?”

“I; Harry James Potter, Elf of Balance accept your oath of sisterly protection and loyalty, Luna Pandora Lovegood, Elf of Water.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Neville came over to where Harry, Blaise and I were. He kneeled in front of us and adopted the same pose as Luna had once he put his wand away.

“Harry James Potter, Elf of Balance; I am Neville franklin Longbottom, earth elf. I swear to use my magic to aid you in times of need. I swear to guard your mind, body and soul from all forms of harm. I will teach you the ways of my magic, you will learn to control earth, you will not need to fear it. With my earth magic, I will watch over you like a brother would, would you have had one. Do you accept this oath?”

“I; Harry James Potter, Elf of Balance accept your oath of brotherly protection and loyalty, Neville Franklin Longbottom, Elf of Earth.”

“That, was interesting. How did you know the proper words; Luna and Neville?”

“We just did, Severus. Do we need to make the vows to you as well?”

“You do not.”

“Thanks for watching out for me, brother and sister of mine. Now where are those 2 who hurt me? They’re so fucking dead!”

“They’re also at Saint Mungos, Elf Prince.”

“So my magic hurt them?”

“It did indeed, you’ll be happy to know.”

“I am. What was done to the 2 children?”

“The boy and girl have words carved into the backs of their necks. They are slut, whore and rapist.”

“Payback’s a bitch!”

“Indeed, son.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes; Viktor?”

“Do you wish us to take oaths of protection as well?”

“You do not need to, if you do not wish to.”

“We will do so, because we feel we need to, Elf Prince.”

“Sure, guys.”

“This should be interesting, Draco.”

“It will be, Blaise.”

. . . . . .

“I am Viktor Krum.”

“I am Andrey.”

“I am Chavda.”

“I am Asen.”

“We will watch out for your allies when or if you are not able to.”

“We will defend your honor when or if you are not able to.”

“If you get captured in the near future, we will do our best to defend your allies and honor to the best of our abilities.”

“We will do our best to heal you when you get brought back.”

“So we say it, so it shall be!”

“I, Harry James Potter; Elf of Balance, accept your vows of protection and loyalty, Viktor Krum, Andrey, Asen and Chavda!”

A flash lit up the room for 3 minutes. They bowed their heads to me. I thanked everyone who was here to witness them. We hung out. I went to sleep with Draco and Blaise in our shared bed in the Slytherin dorm. I needed their reassurance after the hell I was put through.

The next morning, I met with Blaise on our own. Draco was sleeping.

“Blaise? It is Valentine’s Day.”

“You’ve got an idea for it?”

“Yes. Let’s go to the Room of Requirement after lunch during our free period.”

“Draco will be pissed...”

“He’ll understand when we take him there in 3 days...”

“You better be right, Harry.”

“I know I am, Blaise.”

“Harry? Blaise? Can the 2 of you be quieter?”

“We’re interrupting Mr. Grumpy Pants sleeping schedule, run!”

We took off. Draco growled at us, but didn’t follow us until 30 minutes later, when we were at the Great Hall, eating breakfast.

“The 2 of you didn’t wait for me?”

“And be late for class? No, Draco.”

“What the hell were the 2 of you talking about before I woke up?”

“Stuff, Draco.”

“What kind of stuff; Harry?”

“Just stuff, Draco.”

Severus came up and spoke to us.

“Draco?”

“Yes, Godfather?”

“Do not growl at the 2 boys.”

“Yes, Godfather...”

“Good boy!”

“Godfather!”

He walked away from us, and went back up to the head table. For the rest of the day, Blaise and I had whispered conversations. Some were in Draco’s vicinity, some were not. We knew it would all come to a head in 3 days, so Draco would have to wait to see what Blaise and I had planned.

On February 13 after dinner, I met with Luna. We were in the same abandoned classroom.

“Harrison? How are you doing?”

“Fine, sister of mine. How are the 2 boys?”

“Doing quite well. I would advise you get them out of here before you go on your spring vacation.”

“If not?”

“They will join you.”

“Where?”

“You will know soon. When you get there, you will find your next mate.”

“That doesn’t sound that bad...”

“This will happen after you get rejected by one of your other mates.”

“What do you mean?”

“You will know when it is time, and not before then.”

“Is there any way for me not to be rejected by my future mate?”

“It has to happen. If it does not, you will not find your next mate.”

“So it is fate?”

“Exactly.”

“You cannot change fate?”

“I cannot. O, and one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Bring him back before the end of this month.”

“Bring who back?”

“Marvolo.”

“Why?”

“If you do so, he will be another buffer between you and the shepherd.”

“So what you’re telling me is, I will get captured? Again?”

“Yes.”

“How bad will it be?”

“I am not sure.”

“It is alright. All you can do is warn me.”

“I know. Your 2 mates will love you more than they do already, after tomorrow.”

“You know what I will give them?”

“I do, is all I’ll say.”

“Thanks for the warning. I will heed it.”

“Please do so. Go now.”

I took off.

. . . . . .

From February 10-13, I watched as Harry and Blaise had conversations about some sort of plan that they did not include me in. I was depressed. Was it a Valentines plan? Was it them getting ready to reject me? That was a possibility. Hopefully it was not outright rejection. If it was, I’d die slowly and in great pain. Would I hate them for it? I was not sure, but I didn’t know. All I could do was wait.

The night of February 13, Harry came from a meeting with Luna. He looked scared, but determined. I knew not to pry into his life. If he wanted to tell Blaze and I what was going on, he’d do so on his own time, not on ours.

. . . . . .

When Harry returned from meeting with Luna, he looked scared. Draco understood that he and I could ask him nothing. To pressure him would destroy his trust, and that was not something Draco nor I wanted.

. . . . . .

It was the night of February 13. I was worried about what Luna had told me. My main worry was how I was going to bring Marvolo back. Would Nagini come through for me? Could she get me all of the remaining Horcruxes?

If I brought him back, would he be insane? Or would he be hot and luscious? Hopefully the second, not the first. I didn’t want him to come back as a hybrid snake thing. I wanted him to be someone I could get along with, and eventually maybe love, or at least have as an ally.

What did Luna mean when she said I’d be captured? Hopefully I could get the kids out of the line of fire before then. I knew the Goblins would give them sanctuary if I asked it of them. They would be under the protection of Lord Le Fay, not Lord Potter. It was safer this way. I would explain this to the kids as soon as we got to the bank.

I know Draco and Blaise do not know what is happening tomorrow, but I do. I will give them what I’ve given no one, not even Fred and George. They will have my body given willingly, not by force. My magic will not hurt them. It will make them feel good. Hopefully they agree.


	22. Chapter 22

It was February 14. I woke up, before either of the 2 guys did. I left them a note, telling them to meet me during class. Blaise got the dark chocolate, since it was his favorite. Draco got milk chocolate, since it was his. Both were bars bought the night before from Honeydukes. I went to the kitchens to meet with Dobby and Winky, my 2 bonded elves.

“Good morning, Master Harry.”

“Your food will be ready tonight.”

“Who will get what food?”

“Draco will have the Pasta Pomodoro, you told us that it is his favorite dish.”

“Blaise will have the Ricotta Gnocchi with herbs. You told us it is his favorite dish.”

“You will have the Pasta with Salsa Cruda.”

“What about the fruit?”

“There will be chocolate covered strawberries, pineapple pieces shaped into hearts, normal strawberries, grapes, honeydew wedges and 6 miniature Belgian Chocolate bars.”

“Thanks, Dobby and Winky.”

“Of course, Master Harry.”

“Do either of them know about this; Master?”

“Blaise does. Draco does not, Dobby and Winky.”

“Go now, Master.”

“Go now before the dragon gets more depressed than he already is.”

“Sure, Dobby and Winky.”

I took off. When I got to the Great Hall, Blaise pulled me aside, as soon as he saw me enter.

“Harry? Is everything ready for tonight?”

“It is. Is Draco alright?”

“No. He’s all moody. He thinks we’re going to reject him.”

“Is that what he told you?”

“Yes.”

“Just make sure that he doesn’t have dinner.”

“I’ll get you out of the classroom, after our double Potions class, so you can do what you need to.”

“Thanks, Blaise.”

“Your welcome, Harry.”

We began our day.

. . . . . .

It was February 14. After I knew Harry was awake and gone, I quickly read and put away the note he left Draco and I.

“Blaise? Was that Harry who just took off?”

“Yes, Draco. He had stuff to do before class.”

“But, it is Valentine’s Day...”

“I know it is, oo, chocolate...”

“Chocolate? He left us chocolate?”

“He did. Draco?”

“Yes; Blaise?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do, Blaise.”

“After our Potions class is over, we won’t have to go to dinner. Trust me, alright?”

“So what? Get a shower and go somewhere with you?”

“Exactly. Trust me, Draco.”

“Why has Harry not talked to me? Does he hate me?”

“He does not, Draco. You know what he was put through a few days ago. He’s getting over it.”

“Shit! That’s right. I’m sorry...”

“It is alright, Draco. It did happen 4 days ago...”

“Yes, it did, Blaise. I await tonight.”

“That’s the spirit. Now, let’s get ready before breakfast starts.”

We got our showers, and went off to breakfast. I spoke to Harry before the meal was over. After Potions Class, Draco stayed back with me for a few minutes.

. . . . . .

I was so glad that it was a Friday. For it being a Friday, the time passed by ever so slowly. In the morning, I had Charms and Transfiguration. I hung out with Blaise and Draco for both classes. During lunch, I went to hang with Dean, Seamus, Hermione and Neville. Ron and Ginny ate somewhere else. Where it was, I didn’t know, or care about. After lunch, we went to our last class of the day, double Potions with the Ravenclaws, not Gryffindors. After I was done making my potion, I slipped out while Severus was talking to Blaise and Draco, just as Blaise and I had planned it.

I ran to my room under my Invisibility Cloak, got a quick shower, got dressed in black skinny jeans, an emerald green long skintight tea shirt under a black muscle shirt, black socks and black trainers. It was comfortable but not too dressy. As soon as I was done, I picked up their bracelets from one of the drawers in my nightstand, and went to the Room of Requirement.

Blaise’s bracelet was leather with water colored jewels that were in a flower design, which was in a halo pattern, that went from the left to the right side. Draco’s was the same color, but it had fire colored jewels that were made into 3 different dragons. A Fireball on the left, a Horntail in the middle, and an Ironbellie at the right.

A few seconds after I got there, Dobby and Winky followed me in. They set up a 3 person table with the 3 separate plates of food and the fruit in bowls in the center of the table. Surrounding the bowls were 3 bouquets of extremely rare flowers. One was of Juliet Roses, one was of Chocolate Cosmos, and the last was of Ghost Orchids. We each had cups of sparkling cider, not wine.

Five minutes later, Draco and Blaise entered the room, which was set up like a tropical island under a starry sky.

. . . . . .

It was the end of Potions class. After everyone left, I walked with Draco through the castle, until we got to our dorm room. We took a quick shower together, and got dressed in comfortable clothes. I was in blue, while Draco was in red.

Draco was heading towards the Great Hall. I pulled him away from the main staircase and towards the seventh floor. After a few minutes, we were by an unassuming door.

When we got into the room, Draco stood in the doorway just staring, staring, and even more staring for 2 minutes. I pushed him into the room and closed the door behind us.

. . . . . .

As soon as Draco and Blaise entered the room, I gave them one flower each. Blaise got a Juliet Rose while Draco got a Ghost Orchid. After a few seconds, Draco spoke.

“Harry? I thought...”

“You thought I didn’t want to be with you, Draco? What do you see in front of you?”

“A beach or tropical island with clear blue water, sun, and the stars. When did you set this up?”

“Not too long ago. Do you both like it?”

“It is wonderful, my love. Where’s the food? I’m starving...”

“It is in front of us. Please put the flowers in their bouquets...”

“Sure, Harry.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

They did so gently. They did not want to destroy what was there. We sat down. I floated the plates to each person. As soon as both boys took their first bite, they came in their pants in ecstasy.

“God damn...”

“This food is divine...”

“Thank Dobby and Winky for the food later on, boys.”

“Dobby and Winky cooked this stuff?”

“They did one hell of a job...”

“They did. Let’s eat.”

For the next 20 or 30 minutes, we ate the pasta. We shared the food between each other. After it was done, we moved on to the fruit. After the fruit was gone, the room changed from the beach to a comfortable room with a 3 person couch, and a king sized bed on the right wall. We walked over to the couch. The 2 boys looked nervously at me.

“Draco and Blaise? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Did the fruit mean something; Harry?”

“I think it did, Draco.”

“Harry? Why was the chocolate so delicious?”

“Magic, Draco.”

“I’m scared, Harry.”

“Why; Blaise?”

“Magic might find us unworthy of you...”

“It will not, Blaise and Draco. You are not the slut or whore...”

“You mean the weasel and weaselette?”

“Exactly, Draco.”

“Harry? So what do you want from us?”

“I’ll show the 2 of you. Please join me on the bed.”

“Actually, Harry; can I watch you go after Draco?”

“To get off, Blaise?”

“Exactly. Do you mind, Draco?”

“Not at all, Blaise.”

I hugged both boys to me for a while. I sensed as they both calmed down. I banished our clothes to the other side of the room, and jammed my tongue down Draco’s throat.

. . . . . .

As Harry and Draco were snogging, he walked with him to the bed. I followed them, and lay down on the edge. They were in the middle in front of me. As I watched Harry snog the daylights out of Draco, my now freed cock got hard, thanks to the sexual energy. As Harry who was in front of me kissed Draco, I played with his ass, ever so slowly, with only one finger, to start.

. . . . . .

As I kissed Draco, I felt Blaise playing with my ass. I thought it would hurt, but since Blaise was so gentle, it did not. It felt weird. I did not tell him to stop. It took me a few minutes, but I did eventually get used to the pleasure from him. This got me to kiss Draco with more passion.

. . . . . .

As I felt Harry kissing me, I noticed that he shoved his tongue to the back of my mouth. I wondered why this was, until I heard him whimper out in pleasure. This got more and more passionate. He stopped.

“Harry? Are you alright?”

“I think so, Blaise.”

“Do you want us to stop?”

“No, Draco. Just please go slowly. I don’t want to be reminded of those 2...”

“Just let us know.”

“Thanks, Blaise. Thank you both. Draco? I’m sorry about this week.”

“It is alright. This makes it worth it. You make it worth it.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Blaise?”

“Can we get you pregnant?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Mind if I suck you off?”

“You can, Draco. Will you play with my ass like you are, Blaise?”

“I will continue to do so, since you seem to like it so much.”

“You’re so gentle, Blaise. I thought it would hurt the first time I felt your finger invade my asshole, but it did not. Thanks.”

“Sure, love.”

“Love? Blaise, did you just call me love?”

“I did.”

“You call him love, I call him Bambi...”

“Bambi, Draco? Where did you, dammit!”

“I’m sorry. But since I heard Sirius call you it...”

“I’m not a deer, Draco.”

“Draco?”

“Yes, Blaise?”

“What if his Animagus form isn’t a dear?”

“Then we call him something else like shadow, or Wuff Wuff...”

“Dammit, Draco!”

“It was funny, Harry...”

“It was, Draco.”

The 2 boys smiled at me.

“Let us continue making him feel good, Draco.”

“Sure, Blaise.”

. . . . . .

For the next few minutes, Draco moved on from kissing me to jacking me off. Blaise still played with my ass. After some time, Blaise moved on to playing with my balls.

. . . . . .

As I played with Harry’s balls, Draco played with his cock in time to what I was doing to him. After a few minutes, we switched positions. Draco played with his balls while I jacked him off. I licked his cock while Draco did the same to his balls. He keened out in pleasure when my tongue touched him for the first time. I circled his cock with my tongue until he bucked upwards and fucked his cock into my mouth. As he did this, Draco had to pull back, so he wouldn’t bite him. I pulled off of him, so Draco could have his turn.

He wanted to see if he could get the same reaction, if he licked his cock. When he touched his cock for the first time, he whined out in pleasure. After some time, he also bucked upwards and jammed his cock down Draco’s throat. It was now time for us to take him one by one, but we’d have to be slow about it.

“Harry? Are you ready for this?”

“Who will go first?”

“I will, Harry.”

“Alright, Draco. Blaise? What will you do while he’s fucking me?”

“Watch and prepare myself to fuck you, once he cums inside of your ass.”

“So no double penetration?”

“Not this time.”

“Not for your first time.”

“Thanks, guys. Thanks for caring about me so much.”

“Sure, my dear. Now, if you’re ready...”

I crawled up behind him and speared him with my pointy tongue. After 5 minutes, I entered him slowly.

. . . . . .

As Draco was rimming harry, I felt the sexual energy that those 2 were releasing. After a few minutes, I watched as he entered him ever so slowly. After some more time, he bottomed out.

“Is this alright? Am I going too fast?”

“Um, uh, it is perfect. Blaise? Are you bored?”

“I am not.”

. . . . . .

I started fucking him slowly, and in a rhythm that he got used to. As I was doing this, he moaned and howled, every time I hit his prostate with my cock. He couldn’t speak, since the pleasure I was giving him was too overwhelming. As I fucked him, Blaise kissed and licked all over his face and nipples. The first time he did this, he screamed out in pleasure, and nearly threw me off of him. After some time, my wings came out. I transformed into my true Veela form. My wings covered him. As I fucked him, he used his hands to pet my wings ever so gently.

As he was doing this, I pounded into him harder and harder, since his playing with them turned me on, which was new. As I fucked him, I left marks up and down his neck. I also scratched his back a bit. I eventually came inside of his ass. As I came, I bit down on his right shoulder. I pulled out, transformed back into a human, and sucked him off. It was now Blaise’s turn.

. . . . . .

Before I went into Harry’s ass, I lubed my cock and relubed his ass to be on the safe side. I rimmed him as Draco had done. Since my tongue was longer than Draco’s, I was able to hit his prostate with it.

“Fuck! Do that again, Blaise! That was wonderful!”

I hit his prostate a few more times until he came. Before he came, I watched as Draco kissed and licked him.

. . . . . .

As Blaise slowly fucked harry with his tongue, I kissed all over his face and nipples as he had, when I was fucking him. He nearly threw Blaise off of him, when I bit down on each of his nipples, since the pleasure was so overwhelming. I went down on him.

After some time, he whined out, as Blaise went into him with his cock. As Blaise fucked him, I sucked him off. Blaise and I would talk to him about how we were able to suck him off, without gagging on him.

. . . . . .

As I went in and out of him, I saw the mark that Draco left on his Right shoulder. This turned me on more. It was his first mate mark, and he didn’t notice it, since he was on such an adrenalin high. I would mark his right shoulder below Draco’s mark, as soon as I came inside of him. As my fucking got harsher and harsher, I transformed into my Incubus form, as I pounded into him.

As I fucked him, he played with my wings as he had done to Draco. This made me slow down, but deepen my thrusts inside his ass. I had to slow down, as to not choke Draco.

As I fucked him, I bit down on different parts of his neck that Draco did not bite. I also scratched up and down his back to give him pleasure, not pain. After a while, I came and came. As I came, he came down Draco’s throat. As he came, I noticed that Draco milked his balls for all that they could give him. As I came, I bit down and marked him as his second mate. Hopefully magic would heal him before the weekend was up. I transformed back into my human form, and slept after the 3 of us took a long and necessary bath together.

The next morning after breakfast which we had in the Room, we talked.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“How are you not in pain after the sex we had with you last night?”

“Magic, Draco. I think magic healed me somehow.”

“You might be right, Harry. Did it hurt when Draco and I penetrated you?”

“Since you both went super slow to start out, it did not, Blaise. Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“How did the 2 of you not gag on my cock when I nearly shoved it down your throats?”

“We’re used to deep throating each other, so we were ready for it. My god, you can cum so much...”

“Does his cum taste good, Draco?”

“It does, Blaise. Remind me to share it with you tonight...”

“Sure, Draco. Harry? Do you mind?”

“Not at all, boys. I’d like to taste your cum as well. What are our plans for today?”

“Rest...”

We heard 3 soft knocks on the door to the room. There were very few who would dare come to bother us. Draco answered the door. We were dressed, so whoever it was, would not see us in our naked glory. When he opened it, we saw Luna. She was alone.

She entered and closed it quietly.

“Harrison? I’m sorry to bother you, but I got another letter from G.”

“You did?”

“Yes. Draco and Blaise? You 2 look satisfied...”

“Last night was wonderful, Luna. Draco and I can leave the 2 of you alone, if you wish...”

“It is fine, Blaise and Draco. The 2 of you can read this letter as well. I got it this morning.”

“Thanks, Luna.”

“You’re welcome, boys.”

She took the letter out of its envelope. She put it on a table that appeared which we all sat around. We read it carefully.

. . . . . .

**To Lord Black,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. You may have read the previous letter I sent to Ms. Lovegood. If you did, I hope my sons are doing well. If they are under your protection, remember to get them to Gringots before spring break, if you can. If you need help to do so, you may get it. I will know when they get there and join them. I do hope you are in your right mind as you are reading this, Lord Black. If you are, then you may reply with any information you feel I need to know. You may have one of your bonded elves if you have any find me. They will be able to do so. I’d like an update on my sons, and an update on Albus, since I am unable to travel to Hogwarts.**

**If you can get it to me sometime today or tomorrow before you resume classes, that’s fine. If not, I’ll wait. I thank you for your current protection for my sons, Lord Black. I hope to hear from you soon.**

. . . . . .

After we finished reading the letter, Luna put it somewhere. Draco and Blaise took off to be with my guards, leaving Luna and I alone.

“Harrison? Are you alright after reading that letter?”

“I am, Luna. I’ll write the reply and I’ll, have...”

We watched as Fawkes flashed into the room. He landed in front of us on the coffee table. I felt something connect to my mind gently.

. . . . . .

**_ **“Master’s hatchling? I’ll take your letter when you’re done writing it.” _ **

**_ “Fawkes? I’m not a bird...”** _ **

. . . . . .

I heard Xerxes laugh in my mind, she was on my left arm, Draco’s bracelet was on my right.

. . . . . .

** “Master? You’re not Fawkes’s hatchling; you’re my little snake, or my snake-ling...” **

** “I’m what, Xerxes?” **

** “You heard me, Master!” **

** “I’m so glad that no one can understand you but me...” **

** “I know, my little snake-ling!” **

** “O, for the love of...” **

. . . . . .

**_ **“Master’s hatchling?” _ **

**_ “Yes, Fawkes?” _ **

**_ “I’ll be back when you need me.” _ **

**_ “Sure, Fawkes.”** _ **

. . . . . .

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Luna?”

“Why are you blushing?”

“Because those 2 just called me a child...”

“Sirius does it all the time...”

“It isn’t the same, Luna.”

“Huh, you should really write that letter, Harrison.”

“Sure, Luna. Are you going to stay here with me?”

“Of course, Harrison.”

I wrote the letter as well as I could, with a normal quill. I let him know that the 2 boys were officially under my protection. I let him know that it was not just because I wanted to do so, but it was also because the headmaster ordered me to do so, while I was under his control for some reason known only to him.

I hoped this would please him. I let him know that they were not in any danger. I’d do my best to get them out of Hogwarts before my spring break. Fawkes flashed in, took the letter in his talons and flew away. How he knew where to go was a mystery.

After he left, I was pulled out of the room by Luna. We both saw Ron and Ginny with the words on their bodies. In this case, they were on their foreheads. They saw nothing, but everyone else did.

Before I could ask why I was pulled out, I saw the 2 boys kneeling in front of Ginny. Before she could do anything to them, Luna stunned them. Fawkes came back, grabbed both stunned kids, and dropped them onto the frozen lake with no clothes on. How he managed to do this, was another mystery which I didn’t feel like solving.

My 4 guards walked the 2 uninjured boys to the Great Hall for lunch, after they got up from their previous position. We followed them. As we did so, we talked to each other quietly.

“Damn, we just saved the 2 boys.”

“Fawkes just tossed the 2 idiot fucks into the lake. He really doesn’t like seeing young children get hurt...”

“This is why you pulled me out of the room; Luna? You knew this was going to happen?”

“I did. This is why I stunned them. This is why I hid behind you before they could see me. Thanks for the assist, brother of mine.”

“Of course, sister of mine. The 2 idiot wankers are going to be pissed. We need to hide the boys, or keep them under constant guard. After lunch, I’ll go see Severus, to get his help.”

“Good idea. I’ll go do some spying during lunch. See if the headmaster has more plans that we can foil.”

“Please don’t get caught, Luna.”

“I won’t, Harry. Hogwarts likes me...”

“It likes me as well. We’re here. Let’s let the 2 kids be with us, and our friends.”

That’s what we did. After a filling lunch in which the 2 boys met and hung out with our friends and family, I walked with them to Severus’s quarters.

. . . . . .

After Harrison got to Severus’s quarters, I ambled through the school. I covertly followed the headmaster to his office. I was close enough to hear what he was saying, but not too close where I would be seen. As he was getting closer to his office, he spoke quietly to himself.

. . . . . .

“How dare that damned bird and the elf girl destroy my plans! Ginny was supposed to be the hero, not the villain! Ron was supposed to be the villon, try to rape the boys, get stunned, then Harry would come back to me! But no! O well, I have all of March and April to break the child to my whims! His money and vaults will be mine! All mine!

He will be captured and taken to my dungeon to be with the unknown breed of demon. Now to go to Dumbledore Manner, and prepare.”

. . . . . .

He walked off. I ran as fast as I could, as soon as I knew the coast was clear. I was terrified. I knew I could tell no one at Hogwarts what I just found out, not even Harrison. Maybe my friend G might be able to help.

Fawkes landed on my left shoulder, before I got to Ravenclaw Tower. He and I flashed away. We ended up in front of Nurmengard. Gellert met me. Fawkes flashed away. He would return when I was done.

“Good afternoon, Luna. This is a prison, but it is also my fortress. I assume you’re here because of my letter that I sent to Lord Black?”

“Not exactly, sir. Can we go somewhere safe?”

“Sure. Come on in.”

I followed him into the fortress. I noticed that wards dropped and went back up as soon as the gate was closed. When we got to his office, we talked.

“I thank you for allowing me to join you, Lord...”

“None of that Lord stuff, Luna. Just call me Gellert.”

“But I’m not one of your acolytes, or warriors, that call you a friend...”

“No, but I’m hoping you can call me an ally. Now, what’s wrong? You look scared.”

“I just overheard the headmaster’s plans.”

“Albus? What has missing cheese thought of now?”

“Missing cheese? You call him that?”

“Of course. He is a bit insane, so...”

“True. So he inadvertently told me what he’s going to do to the Black Lord, as you call him. O, by the way, he’s completely clean, and somewhere near furious.”

“Wonderful. Who pissed him off?”

“The whore and the red slut.”

“Who?”

“Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. They raped Lord Black at least twice, on the orders of Missing Cheese, as you call him.”

“But Ginevra is a girl...”

“Of course she is. She had him fuck her, while Ronald fucked him. The first time, they lost their ability to ever reproduce.”

“They deserve it. Do they know this?”

“Hel no.”

“Now, you were saying?”

“Missing Cheese will capture the Black Lord soon, take him to an unknown manner, put him in his dungeon with some unknown demon, and try to coerce him into giving up his vaults.”

“Might I ask how you heard this?”

“I spied on the man while he was on the way to his office. He’s probably gone away from the school by now.”

“Maybe. Wait until closer to dinner to go back.”

“Yes, sir. I can’t tell anyone. I know this has to happen.”

“O?”

“Yes. If he goes, he gets his next mate.”

“Next mate? How many will he have?”

“He has 2 for now, he needs 6, maybe more. What do I look like to you?”

“Like any normal human child. Are you not?”

“No.”

I removed my glamour. Gellert had no reaction. I would need to thank Severus for teaching me the spell, while Harrison was passed out.

“Interesting. You’re a high elf? You’re the element of water?”

“I am, sir. Why are you not surprised?”

“Very few things surprise me, Luna. So you’re worried about keeping it to yourself?”

“No. I’m worried when he finds out that I know, then he’ll hate me...”

“If he gets his next mate thanks to this, he won’t hate you. What did he say it was?”

“some breed of unknown demon.”

“that could be several that I know of. I can mention them here, because we’re in a warded castle.”

“How do the wards work; sir?”

“They’re blood based. No, you are not blood, but you also do not have ill intent. Were this Albus or someone with truly ill intent to me, they’d be dead. It was something I picked up at Hogwarts, when I was a student.”

“Interesting. What demon could it be; that Albus has?”

“I think it might be a Seminus Demon.”

“A what?”

“Do you know what creatures the Black Lord is mated to?”

“An Incubus and a Veela.”

“Ok. Think of a Seminus Demon as an incubus on steroids. When they find their mate or mates, they will get hard for no one else. They live on sex.”

“Do you think the demon’s alright?”

“He should be. Missing Cheese might rape the Black Lord in his presence. He might also have the demon rape the Black Lord just for kicks.”

“Damn. There are other types of demons?”

“There are. I’ll give you a book on them, if you want it.”

“Is it in English?”

“It is. Give me a few minutes to go get it.”

“Thanks for this, Gellert.”

“You’re welcome, Luna.”

He took off. A few minutes later, he returned with a shrunken book in his hand. I put the book away. Fawkes came to get me.

How he knew I was ready to go back was a question I’d ask him later, if I was somehow able to. I bowed to Gellert, and took off.

As I landed inside of Hogwarts, I blended in with the crowd that was headed to dinner. After dinner, I pulled Harrison aside. He and I went to the abandoned classroom to talk.

“Good evening, bro.”

“Hey, sis.”

“I just met with Gellert.”

“Is that why Fawkes flashed away? I felt him leave and come back with you.”

“Huh, interesting. What happened to the 2 wankers?”

“I think the old goat saved them.”

“Gellert calls him Missing Cheese.”

“I see the why. That’s fucking hilarious.”

“Yes it is. You wanna go and meet with your brother?”

“He knows what happened to the 2 wankers?”

“I call them the slut and whore, but yes...”

“Sure. Where are Draco and Blaise?”

“Hanging out with the Veela and the other elves.”

“Did you reapply your blood glamour; sis?”

“I did, bro.”

“Let’s go see Neville.”

We took off. When we got to Severus’s office, he met us. He let us in, since his wards told him who we were, by our magical signatures. Luna, Neville and I sat on the couch. He sat in front of us in an armchair, after he closed and locked the door.

“Hey, guys. Luna? You missed out.”

“On what?”

“On what happened to the 2 who went after the twins.”

“O?”

“After lunch, we all rushed out after we heard the whore scream.”

“Do you mean the boy or girl; Luna?”

“The girl, of course. She is loud...”

“Go on, Neville.”

“After she screamed, we saw as the 2 kids rushed away from the lake. Their own house jeered at them. Ron’s small...”

“No comment, Luna.”

“Ginny has no boobs...”

“You looked at her, Neville? That’s rude, and yes she has boobs, though they’re rather small...”

“You would know, wouldn’t you, brother of mine?”

“I would, I’m sad to say, sister of mine.”

“After a while, the 2 tried to attack me. Viktor and his friends were about to save my ass when the headmaster rushed over to us, with people we’ve never seen before. They took them with them to his office. Since our fun was over, we all left the Black Lake. O, the next task is on February 22, after lunch.”

“O, wonderful...”

“It will be interesting, you 2.”

“Hopefully it is. Hopefully I don’t have to get involved again.”

“You won’t need to get involved, brother of mine. Now if the 2 of you don’t mind, I’m going to go spy for a bit.”

“Please don’t get caught, sister of mine.”

“I won’t, brother of mine.”

I took off to go spy on Missing Cheese. After a few minutes, I was back with my brother. I found nothing of worth to him, or anyone else in the school.

“Welcome back, sister of mine. Find anything interesting?”

“Sadly, I did not.”

“Not all spying missions can be successful.”

“I know. Rest well, brother of mine.”

“You do as well, sister of mine.”

Luna left. I did as well. That night, Draco, Blaise and I just slept. We did explore each other for most of Sunday until dinner time.

The next day, we continued our classes.


	23. Chapter 23

It was February 19, five days before the next task of the Triwizard Tournament. After dinner, I went to see Severus alone. Draco and Blaise were off with some of the others we knew and got along with. When he sensed me at his door, he let me in. I sat on the couch. He sat in front of me. The coffee table was in between us.

“Welcome, son. Did you have fun this weekend? The 3 of you were glowing Sunday night during dinner...”

“We did, dad. I was hoping you could help me with something.”

“Go on. Is it about gay sex?”

“What? No!”

I blushed from my face to my toes. Severus laughed at me quietly.

“Huh, I got my little Bambi to blush...”

“Dad!”

“What, you’re blushing even more, son...”

“Damn you, Sirius...”

“I know. Seriously, what did you need to talk about; son?”

“You know Gellert’s kids?”

“The twins that are in Gryffindor that keep to themselves for the most part unless they’re with you and your friends, or Ms. Granger, or Mr. Longbottom. What about them?”

“I’ve been asked to get them out of here before we go on spring break. The headmaster is having me keep an eye on them. They’re under my protection.”

“Huh, interesting. Let me guess, you got a letter? You know where they’ll go?”

“Yes. They’ll go to Gringots. I need you to get them out of here, if I do not leave for spring break on the train. Have Luna go with you. Gellert will meet you there, and take care of the rest, once they’re given sanctuary.”

“Under which lordship?”

“My Le Fay Lordship. I wrote Ragnok a few days ago. He let me know that it was fine. I have his response and my letter, in my robes. You’ll need this to get them to believe you. Make sure Luna has her letter.”

“I’ll do so, son. Why can’t you go?”

“O, I’ll go, if I’m here. I feel like something bad is going to happen to me before then.”

“Sure, son. I’ll get them out of here. Albus will leave a few weeks before spring break starts. They’ll be out of here after he’s away from the school, if you are unable to do so yourself.”

“Thanks, dad. I’m going to sleep.”

“Sleep well, son. Hopefully Hogwarts does well in the next task which will happen on Wednesday after lunch.”

“I think we’ll do fine. Smith was actually a good choice for the tournament. His facing of the dragon has seriously toned down his arrogant attitude.”

“That, it has. Sleep well, son.”

“You do as well, dad.”

I walked over to my newest fawn, hugged him to my body for a few seconds, and kissed his forehead before he left my office. On February 24, after lunch, the second task of the Triwizard Tournament began.

. . . . . .

For the next few days, I worked with Luna and Neville on earth and water. I’d learned as much as I could from Severus the week before. I had pretty much mastered fire, though there were things I still had to learn. Luna was teaching me how to sense what was and wasn’t going on in the Black Lake. She told me I’d need this soon. On February 24 after lunch, we all went to the stands to watch the second task. I could transfigure my clothes into a wetsuit if necessary. I saw a person sitting next to me. I’d never seen him before. He whispered that his name was Percival Graves. He’d help me if I needed to save one of the champions. He smiled at Luna. She smiled back at him. Why they did this, I was not sure of. His 2 kids sat to his right. I was on his left. He smirked at Albus for some unknown reason. Albus had no reaction, which was new and scary.

. . . . . .

It was February 24. I landed in Hogwarts. The wards did not remove me, since I had none of my original features. I was glamoured as Percival Graves. I still had my strong Aryan features, but my eyes were a bit bluer than I usually had. I needed to be here. I was told as much by Ragnok, the Black Lord’s manager at Gringots. I summoned my boys to me. I flashed them what I looked like, so quickly, that no one noticed it, but them, as I intended. They sat on my right. They told me that their time at Hogwarts was going well. Ronald and Ginevra left them alone, after the Black Lord taught them some sort of lesson, along with Fawkes. I smirked at the 2. The Black Lord joined us. He and I spoke briefly.

“Good afternoon, sir. I’ve never seen you before.”

“Not very many have, little one. Are you clean?”

“I am, sir. Hold on, you’re...”

“My name’s Percival Graves, not the name you know me as. I was told to be here to help you out by Gringots. They gave me one of the best seats in the house, so to speak.”

“They have indeed, Mr. Graves. Or is it Lord...”

“No, little one, Mr. Graves is fine. What may I call you?”

“You may call me Harrison.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Harrison.”

“Albus looks pissed off, for some reason.”

“The wards told him who I truly am, he doesn’t believe them.”

“So you are...”

“Exactly. Nice glamour, don’t you think?”

“Yes sir, it is. Can you teach me?”

“Have you read the book?”

“The Compendium, yes. There’s so much information. How can no one hear us?”

“Wards, Harrison. Now, let’s be silent, the task will start. Stay where you are. If you need to leave, I’ll help you.”

I smiled at him, he smiled back. After 5 minutes, Ludo spoke.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, welcome, everyone. This task has been changed a bit to make it more interesting for the spectators. Each person is missing something that they can’t live without. When they get to the village where their prizes are, they will have to go through an underwater obstacle course. When they reach the end, their prize will be waiting for them. Each person’s course is random. You may start now!”

. . . . . .

I was floated nearby the Black Lake, along with Luna, before anyone else jumped into the water, thanks to Mr. Graves. We both stuck our hands into the water, as the 3 jumped into the freezing lake.

. . . . . .

As the 3 people were in the lake, I had Harrison tell me what he felt. He let me know that he noticed that Viktor and Zacharias had no trouble in the water. Fleur was. This was a bad sign. After 20 minutes, the 3 got to their courses. Smith and Krum flashed through their courses, as if they didn’t exist. The 2 were able to recast their bubblehead charms. Fleur was not. She was panicking. She was also stuck in seaweed and had grindylows that were not making things any easier for her. They tore into her skin slowly but surely. Her blood was calling other creatures to her location. After 15 minutes, it went from bad to worse. Selkies got involved. She tried a few jinxes, but since she was panicking, and losing allot of blood, they did not work. I transformed my clothes into a wetsuit after I removed my shoes, socks and robe. Luna cast a warming charm on me before I went into the lake to rescue Fleur.

. . . . . .

As Harrison dove into the lake, I paid attention to Ludo’s voice since he was a wildcard which was unexpected.

“Ok, this is interesting, folks. I just saw what you all did. Harry Potter just jumped into the lake. I wonder why and why fleur is no longer breathing. Will he rescue her? Will he take her glory from her? We’ll have to wait and see.”

. . . . . .

After 15 minutes, I got to Fleur’s location. I banished the selkies and grindylows from her. I used my innate elf magic to get us through the course in as little time as possible. Some of the course was fire in her case, but it was water walls and other rocks that she had to go through before she reached the hoop of fire. Once we got past it, I saw her youngest sister. I left her there. I’d return for her soon. She woke up after I cast the bubblehead charm on her.

“Harry? Why? How?”

“Settle down, Fleur. Can you swim?”

“I don’t think so. My sister...”

“Is safe. I’ll get you back to the surface, then I’ll come back for her. My magic can only last for so long. I’ll take you to the healer. I’ve stopped your bleeding.”

“Thanks, Harry. I can’t ever...”

“Don’t worry about repaying me. Let’s get out of this lake, the water’s fucking freezing...”

“That, it is.”

I held Fleur in my arms. We were floated to the surface slowly. As soon as we emerged, a huge cheer went up from all of the audience. Albus looked pissed. Maybe he wanted Fleur to die, I was not sure. It did not matter; she was alive. After a few minutes, she was taken to Madam Pomfrey.

After she was safe, I dove back into the lake to go get her little sister. When I got to the village of the Merpeople, all of them stared, stared, and stared some more at my elven features for 2 minutes, as I passed by their houses and other dwellings. When I got to the main statue where I last saw Gabrielle, I noticed 5 Mermen with tridents come towards me.

I was not sure if they were here to stop me from completing my self-assigned mission, or if they were here to defend the statue. It took them 2 minutes to figure out who I was, and that I meant them no harm. I knew that Ludo was having one hell of a field day with this, so be it.

After another minute, they all bowed to me and let me pass. The lead Merman cut the ropes of the girl. I bowed to him in thanks.

I took the girl and floated up to the surface. As soon as I got to the surface, I walked across the surface of the water. Gabrielle was held in my arms like I’d hold any young toddler or child since she was so small. Her legs were on either side of my left hip. My left hand held her under her bum. My right hand stroked her back and hair gently, keeping her calm, though she was sleeping.

As soon as I did this, the crowd shut their faces for 5 minutes. No one spoke, not even Ludo. As I passed by where Luna and Mr. Graves were, I heard him whisper to me and Luna.

“And thus returns our glorious and benevolent savior, Jesus Christ!”

I smirked at the 2 as I walked by them. After a few minutes, I got us to the surface of Hogwarts. I handed the child off to her mother.

. . . . . .

As Luna and I watched Harrison dive back into the lake, we spoke quietly.

“Luna? Is the boy an elf? Are you one?”

“Is my glamour gone, Mr. Graves?”

“It is not, Luna. I saw his pointed ears. I also saw as you coached him in using water. Is that your element; or his?”

“It is mine, but he can use it as well. Just watch what happens when he gets to the village of the Merpeople.”

“Will do, Luna.”

A few minutes later, we both watched what happened. Well, Mr. Graves watched, I sensed it through the water.

. . . . . .

I watched as Harrison went through the Merpeople’s village without a care in the world. Ludo did not narrate. He did not know how. Everyone was deathly silent, and on the edge of their seats. Albus looked down at the Black Lake in fury for some reason. After some time, we saw Harrison float up to the surface. We watched as he walked on water. As he came nearby where we were, I whispered to him that he was our savior Jesus Christ. Luna smiled at him in triumph, as did I.

The whole crowd was in shock until he touched down on the earth of Hogwarts. He handed the child off to her mother.

. . . . . .

It took Fleur a few hours to be healed. I was able to clean the blood from the lake as I swam up. She was in last place, but that was fine. She’d make it up in the last task. She was given her results at dinner. Smith and Krum were tied for first.

The next day before classes, I was summoned to the headmaster’s office. I signaled Severus to come with me. He did so. After a few minutes, we were at his door. We both sat down in front of him. He was furious, for some reason. Hopefully I’d find out why.

“My boy? Do you know why I called you in here?”

“Was it because of yesterday? Because I got involved in the second task?”

“Exactly. The 2 were supposed to die, taking the French school and its dark creatures out of the running for glory...”

“With all due respect, sir, would this have happened, Hogwarts as the hosting school would not have recovered from the backlash. Also, the Veela nation would’ve been after your...”

“Harry?”

“Sorry, Severus...”

“That does not matter. I have the Elder Wand. I’m invincible...”

“I guess. What do you need of me?”

“I just wanted to know why you saved them, my boy.”

“This is thanks to you making me into your heroic weapon.”

“Can you not be the hero the next time?”

“I’ll do what I must, sir. Can I please leave? I do believe I’m seriously late for Professor McGonagall’s class...”

“Of course, of course, my boy. Thank you for looking after the young twins. You saved them from Ron and Ginny.”

“You asked me to protect them, I did so. I’ll continue to do so, as will my allies.”

“Please stop being the hero; it makes me look like...”

“Like shit, sir? Needs must...”

I smirked at the headmaster. Severus and I took off. He went to his classroom. I went to class. After dinner, Luna met me along with Rita Skeeter in our abandoned classroom.

“Thank you for meeting me at such a late hour, Mr. Potter.”

“You’re more than welcome, MS. Skeeter. What questions do you have for me?”

“My main question is, why did you save a foreign champion and their hostage; in this tournament?”

“It was the right thing to do. She is a close friend. Smith and Krum were already done with their tasks, so...”

“You’re aware that your stunt has had repercussions?”

“Good ones or bad ones?”

“Good ones, Mr. Potter. The emissary to the Veela Queen wishes to meet with you in 3 days at Gringots.”

“That’s fine, Ms. Skeeter. Let them know that I’ll be there.”

“Consider it done, Mr. Potter. Did you speak to the vaunted Leader of the Light?”

“If you mean Albus, then yes. Luna, can you go and get...”

Before I could finish my statement, Severus entered the room and came over to me. He did several unknown motions in front of my head, and handed Rita a vial. They were done so quickly, that I felt nothing. I was thinking of my previous encounter with the headmaster, so I’m assuming that was what he pulled and copied. They left, as did Luna and I. The next day, I saw the article, as did the whole school.

The headmaster was furious, but had nothing he could say in his defense. Included in it was the entire transcript of our conversation word for word. There were no omissions or redactions. There were 2 pictures which were highlighted, the one with me sitting as calm as could be, as opposed to the headmaster who looked like he wanted to strangle someone or something.

I wondered how she could write so well and so quickly. It did not matter. The day passed by with no interesting issues other than that was the main topic between the students, and it got the rumor mill up and running again. On February 28, I went to meet with the emissary for the Veela Queen at Gringots.

That morning during breakfast, the first to third years started a huge food fight that involved all 4 houses. This caused the staff and headmaster to get involved when not only food was thrown around, but also silverware, some of the plates, and goblets of juice and water. During all this, I was able to leave without being noticed. I’d have to thank whoever started the food fight when I got back. Luna, Neville and Hermione smirked at me as I left, as did the young twins.

When I got to Gringots, I joined her and Ragnok in a conference room. I bowed to her after we both bowed to Director Ragnok. A few seconds later, he left.

“Lord Potter? I, Appoline Delacour, emissary to the Veela Queen wish to thank you for saving both of my daughters, and in such a dramatic fashion, as well...”

“It was my pleasure, Lady Delacour. Fleur is a good friend of mine. I knew as soon as I sensed blood in the water, I needed to get there to make sure that they were safe. They shouldn’t have brought children into this thing...”

“Agreed, Lord Potter.”

“Why do you call me Lord Potter, if I may ask; Lady Delacour?”

“I feel your ring’s magic, Lord Potter. Or do you wish me to use one of your other surnames?”

“No, Lord Potter’s fine...”

“Alright, Lord Potter. Is there anything I can give you in thanks for what you’ve done?”

“Nothing that I can think of, Lady Delacour.”

“Are you certain?”

“I am.”

“Do you believe Fleur will be put in danger once again during the next task?”

“I am not sure, ma’am. If she is, I’ll help her out, if Viktor is unable to do so.”

“Viktor Krum from Durmstrang?”

“Yes. He’s an ally of mine, as well.”

“You’re not human are you, Lord Potter? Is that why you walked on water when you brought my second child back to me?”

“I am not human, no. As for the water thing, it was the right thing to do. I don’t regret it.”

“Hell of a way to show off. Did your headmaster want my daughters to die?”

“He did. So I’ll keep an eye on Fleur during the third task. I feel he has it in for her, and possibly Viktor, since they’re rivals to Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, Lord Potter.”

“You’re more than welcome. How’s Gabrielle?”

“Doing well. She was scared that she was going to die. She wishes to also thank you for saving her.”

“Tell her I said she’s welcome, as are you, once again.”

I bowed to her. She bowed back. We both exited the room. I took off to Hogwarts, she took off back to where she’d come from.

That night after dinner, Xerxes led me out nearby the Black Lake. As soon as I got there, Xerxes grew to be as big as Nagini.

Nagini showed up. She was not alone. I saw some sort of smallish child with her. Before the child could say anything, she put a few things down. A huge cauldron was the main thing. I watched as she coughed out 2 things which she set next to it. A ring and goblet. I had the diadem that I’d gotten from the Room of Requirement the day before. I had Kreacher pop in silently and hand me Slytherin’s locket. When the child tried to speak, Nagini smacked him with her tail a few times until he said nothing.

. . . . . .

** “Tom-Ling, you will hush while the elders talk.” **

** “You will not cuss, little hatchling of mine.” **

** “I’m wha?” **

** “You heard me, little hatchling of mine.” **

** “Nagini, you brought my soul pieces; it is way too early for the ritual, when I get my body back, I’ll kill you, Harry...” **

** “Promises, promises, tom...” **

** “I keep my promises, Harry.” **

** “We’ll see, Tom.” **

** “Nagini, you hit me, but...” **

** “Little Tom-Ling, you’ve learned to curb your tongue...” **

** “Duh, your tail hurts my schnoz...” **

** “Good...” **

** “Nagini?” **

** “Yes; Tom-ling?” **

** “Did you just call him Tom-Ling?” **

** “Call me that boy, and, I’ll...” **

** “No! No! No! Bad tom-Ling!” **

** “Now, can we please get back to the ritual?” **

** “You mean you’re not going to destroy my soul pieces, Harry?” **

** “I will not, Tom. You getting spanked, turned, me...” **

**. . . . . . **

I ran away from them as fast as I could. Xerxes slithered to where I was, tripped me with her tail, and caused me to land on all fours. She proceeded to spank my ass 6 times as hard as she could for my last comment. Damn her for having morals.

. . . . . .

** “No! No! Little hatchling, no! Bad hatchling!” **

** “Payback’s a bitch!” **

** “Dammit, Xerxes! That fucking hurts! I thought you were supposed to be my familiar, not my mother!” **

** “I’ll be your mother at times if you’re a bad hatchling who needs to be punished!” **

** “You 2 know what? I’m so glad that no one can understand us, or is here to watch this...” **

** “My Tom-Ling has a point.” **

** “Now, why are all of my soul pieces here? Where’s my diary?” **

** “I, um...” **

** “Yes?” **

** “I, um, destroyed it when I was 12.” **

** “How? Why?” **

** “Um, the former King of Snakes also died, when it was used against the school thanks to the slut.” **

** “Thanks to who?” **

** “The fucking slut! Don’t spank me, Xerxes, please...” **

** “Then call her by her name, and watch your mouth, hatchling...” **

** “Ha! She told you...” **

** “Watch your mouth as well, Tom-Ling!” **

** “Yes, Nagini...” **

** “You’re my good little Tom-Ling! Yes you are!” **

** “Nagini!” **

** “Harry? How did the child get Tom’s diary?” **

** “Lucius dropped it in her cauldron.” **

** “He what? He did what?” **

** “You heard me, tom.” **

** “Harry?” **

** “Yes; Tom?” **

** “Who’s the snake who hit you?” **

** “I’m the queen of snakes.” **

** “She’s the queen; how?” **

** “Dumb luck, Tom.” **

** “How did you meet? And remind me to hurt Lucius for destroying my soul piece by proxy...” **

** “Will do, Tom. As for how we met, when you’re not insane, maybe I’ll tell you.” **

** “I’m not insane...” **

** “Says something that looks like a child golem thing...” **

** “Meh...” **

** “Don’t meh me, tom. Can we get back to the ritual?” **

** “What time is it; Harry?” **

** “I think 10:30 PM. I don’t know why, but I feel I need to wait. I don’t know how I’m going to do this ritual and not get expelled...” **

** “Call for her, my bonded.” **

** “Are you fucking insane, Xerxes?” **

** “Hold on, call for who?” **

** “Mother Magic.” **

** “Shit! I’m one hell of a dark lord, and even I wouldn’t...” **

** “Tom-Ling?” **

** “Please don’t spank me, Nagini...” **

** “I won’t, if you watch your damned mouth.” **

** “O, so you’re going to bring me back why, exactly; Harry?” **

** “I have my reasons, Tom. I’ll call for Mother Magic, now. I’m doing this in English, not Parseltongue.” **

** “That’s fine, my bonded.” **

. . . . . .

I watched as Nagini bowed to Xerxes. They both moved to either side of us.

. . . . . .

“I, Harry James Potter, call on you, Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft, the night, moon and necromancy! I call on you to help me with a ritual to bring back what was once lost! I call on you to help me bring back what is and will always be mine!”

. . . . . .

** “I, Harry James Potter, call on you, Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft, the night, moon and necromancy! I call on you to help me with a ritual to bring back what was once lost! I call on you to help me bring back what is and will always be mine!” **

** “I, Harry James Potter, call on you, Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft, the night, moon and necromancy! I call on you to help me with a ritual to bring back what was once lost! I call on you to help me bring back what is and will always be mine!” **

. . . . . .

I wondered why I chanted the last 2 phrases to call her in Parseltongue. Before I could give it another thought, a beautiful woman appeared in front of us. She was in flowing skirts of indeterminate color and hunting boots. She had 2 glowing torches with her. Her boobs were damned huge, when I looked up at them.

“Like what you see, child? Everyone loves them...”

“Um, I, they’re nice, ma’am. I called for Hecate, if you’re her, you’re bloody hot...”

“I am indeed, child. Thank you for noticing. Now, why did you call for me?”

“Um, my name’s Harry...”

“Alright, Harry.”

“There’s a ritual. I know it isn’t time to do so, and I’m worried about my friend.”

“Which one?”

“The snake on my right. She has a piece of his soul...”

“I’m assuming you’d like me to remove it? Are all the pieces here?”

“No, does that matter? And how will the headmaster not find out about what’s going on?”

“O, Missing cheese? He’s got other things to worry about. Speaking of which...”

I saw as she threw each torch she held in her hands a bit away from us. When they landed, there was a circle of power that we were all in. She walked over to Nagini. She waved her left hand. I watched as his soul piece was removed. Nagini bowed to her in thanks.

She conjured a plastic spork which she attached the soul onto. She handed me the spork. I put it in my robe’s pocket. I went over to the cauldron.

Before I could start the ritual, Fawkes flashed in and landed on my left shoulder. He told me that he was required to be here. I nodded my head at him. Hecate nodded at him in welcome. Tom was about to say something when Nagini went over to him and tapped him with her tail on his nose. I put water into the cauldron.

“Harry? I’m here to guide you, I cannot interfere.”

“Understood. Thanks for your help in this, Hecate.”

She nodded her head at me. I lit a fire under the cauldron. After 15 minutes, it was midnight. I floated Tom to lie nearby me.

Nagini looked at him, he shut his face.

. . . . . .

“Bones of the mother, willingly given, you will renew your son!”

I watched as a number of bones appeared and were dropped into the cauldron.

“Poison from the familiar who knows you best, you will renew your bonded!”

Nagini dropped some venin into the cauldron. I put the child into the mixture, after Hecate did something to remove the soul piece.

“Pieces of the wayward soul, you will reassemble and make this soul whole once again!”

I dropped in the locket, goblet, ring, diadem, and spork in that order. Why I did so, I was unsure of.

“Tears of the firebird, willingly given, you will fix what is still broken!”

I watched as Fawkes flew over to the cauldron, and cried 14 golden tears into it. Why that number, I was unsure of.

“Blood of the new mate, willingly given, you will renew what was once lost!”

I conjured a dagger and sliced my left wrist with my right hand. After 14 drops of blood were put into the mixture, I healed my hand. It took 20 minutes for any results to be seen. During this time, Nagini, Xerxes and I were by the cauldron. I kept the fire at a constant temperature. Not too cold, but not too hot. After 5 more minutes, I saw the newly made body appear.

He was 6 foot 2 and thin. His eyes were gold in color with a ring of red around the iris, his ears were pointy, his hair was black and straight, his face was aristocratic with high cheekbones, and his skin was pale. His cock was huge when I looked at it. I conjured a set of black robes for him. He put them on calmly. Hecate turned and bowed to Tom. He bowed back. He turned to me and spoke.

“Harry? You, what? How? My soul’s whole...”

“I’m not sure about how your soul got healed completely, Tom. I brought you back, though.”

“That was not the same ritual that I was going to use...”

“I’m aware of that. Will you still keep your first name?”

“I will not. I will be known as Marvolo Gaunt from now on.”

“Hecate? Can you remove the blocks on his mind and magic?”

“Sure, Harry.”

I watched as power touched Tom. After 5 minutes, it was over. He came over to me and hugged me gently.

Nagini slithered over to us as did Xerxes. Marvolo picked her up and let her rest on his shoulders. I did the same for my familiar. After 2 minutes, Hecate bowed to us and took off as did Fawkes. I had Dobby pop in silently and take the cup, diadem, ring and locket. He put them in a conjured box. He placed them in a hidden compartment of my trunk.

I’d take them to Gringots tomorrow. He left silently. Marvolo said nothing. I glamoured his features. We went into the school. The Room of Requirement was empty, so that’s where we slept. That morning before breakfast, Luna pulled me aside into our room where we met and talked. Marvolo joined us. He was shy and quiet.

“Hey, Luna. What the hell happened yesterday?”

“The food fight? O, you know, Gryffindor and Slytherin first years got into one hell of a loud argument across the Great Hall. I had nothing to do with it. Guess who started it?”

“Ron and Ginny?”

“Ron argued more loudly than Ginny, Harrison. You didn’t hear any of it?”

“Not really. I was at the end of the Slytherin table. But you egged them on?”

“Yes, after I made sure that no sharp pointy things would hurt anyone. As did Neville, Hermione, and the twins...”

“Thanks for helping me get out of the school, Luna.”

“You’re welcome, Harrison. I’m guessing this hot boy is your new conquest?”

“Excuse me? I’m wha?”

“O, never you mind, Marvolo.”

“How do you know who I am? I don’t know who you are. You look like a Malfoy...”

“I’m not one. Harrison, you met Hecate? Is she nice?”

“She is, Luna, hold on...”

“Don’t ask, Harrison. Go to the hospital wing alone, now. You’ll see why when you get there.”

“What about Marvolo?”

“We’ll hang out here and talk. Wear it, Harrison.”

“Yes, Luna. See you in a while, Marvolo.”

I put on the Invisibility Cloak I’d brought with me and took off. After 5 minutes, I was at the doors of the hospital wing. After 2 minutes, I followed Ginny into the wing. Madam Pomfrey took her to a bed. I said nothing as she spoke.

“Good morning, madam Pomfrey. I think I’m pregnant...”

“Explain, Ginny?”

“I’ve been sick for the last few days.”

“How long?”

“Since February 19 or so.”

“Morning sickness? Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

“Lay down, and I’ll scan you. If you are or are not pregnant, the headmaster, your head of house, and your parents shall be informed.”

“Why? But, I...”

“You’re still a minor. Who got you pregnant?”

“I, uh...”

“Yes?”

“It doesn’t fucking matter who Got me pregnant! Run the damned tests!”

“Such a dirty mouth. If I’d not taken the Hippocratic Oath, I’d...”

I watched as Ginny lay down. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand across her body 3 times in a specific pattern. I felt the magic go through her body. I noticed what she did not. She was not pregnant, but she was sick with the flu. After 5 minutes, Madam Pomfrey spoke.

“Ginny, I believe you’re sick. If you give me a few days, I can verify the results. Can you come back in a week?”

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey. I hope I’m pregnant. I really want to be, a...”

“We’ll see, Ginny. We’ll see.”

Ginny got off the bed. She left the hospital wing. I followed her out quietly. She went to the headmaster’s office. This was one area I could also follow her to, if I was lucky. After a few minutes, we made it. She sat down in front of his desk. I stood next to Fawkes’s former perch to watch and listen.

“Good morning, my dear. How’s it going?”

“Well, sir. I just came from the hospital wing.”

“I’ve noticed you’ve been late to breakfast for the last few days. Did you find out the why?”

“I might be pregnant, though it will be a week until I know for sure. Why can’t I get a definite answer; now?”

“You can’t rush this, Ginny. I’m sorry. If you’re pregnant, nothing will change for you for the rest of the school year. You’ll have to seriously rest during the summer.”

“No Quidditch?”

“Not after May or June, no.”

“But sir, the team, will...”

“The team has more than 1 reserve seeker, Ginny. Let us see what happens next Saturday. Alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll meet with you at about this time next Saturday. Go and enjoy your weekend, my dear.”

“Thank you, sir. You do as well.”

She got off the chair, and left his office. I followed her silently. When we got to the end of the stairway, she went downstairs, then outside. I went to the Room of Requirement to see if I could meet with Luna and Marvolo.

They met me as I got to the door. When I entered the room, I removed my cloak. Luna spoke before Marvolo could say anything.

“Did you have success in your spying, Harrison?”

“I did, Luna. I found out allot of interesting information.”

“Such as?”

“The slut thinks she’s pregnant. But I know for sure she is not. The magic told me so.”

“And?”

“She told the headmaster.”

“You were able to sneak into his office, and not get caught, Harry?”

“Yes. It will be a week until she goes back. Do the 2 of you believe I should follow her next Saturday?”

“You might not be able to, Harrison.”

“That’s right, spring break. Thanks for the heads up, Luna.”

“You’re welcome, Harrison.”

“Harry? What will I do while you’re at spring break?”

“You can come and stay with me, if you’d like to, Marvolo.”

“Thank you, Luna. Harry? We’ll go to Gringots tomorrow morning?”

“Yes. You, Severus and I. I’ll talk to him about it after lunch, which should be starting soon.”

“What table will I sit at?”

“Mine, Marvolo. You’ll be less noticeable.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

We took off. After lunch which passed by with everyone behaving themselves, I went to speak to Severus. Marvolo followed me.

Luna went to do some spying of her own. When we got to his office, he let us in. We both sat on a couch in front of him. Marvolo was under the glamour I used to wear. He did not have a wand.

“Hello, harry. Who are you, boy?”

“My name’s Marvolo, sir.”

“What school did you attend? Or were you homeschooled?”

“Homeschooled, sir. May I ask your name?”

“My name’s Severus Prince. I’m the potions professor here. How did you meet Harry?”

“I met him yesterday, when I appeared here.”

“Appeared here? Where were you before?”

“I was in another place. I’ve got amnesia, so...”

“I’m sorry. Harry? Did you take him to the hospital wing?”

“I’d rather take him to the Goblins first, to save our healer work, since he might have issues she cannot heal. I’m not sending him to saint Mungos...”

“And why not?”

“How would they deal with me?”

“They’d probably call the MLEP or aurors...”

“The what?”

“The MLEP, which is the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol or Squad. Think of them as the Muggle police. Do you know what a Hit Wizard is, Marvolo?”

“Yes, sir. Mr. Prince? What are you? I do not mean to offend, but you look like a Fae or High elf...”

“I’m the second, Marvolo. Harry? You look worried. Why?”

“Tomorrow, I need to go to Gringots. Can you come with us?”

“Us?”

“Yes. I need to see if Marvolo has any inheritances. He also needs a wand.”

“We’ll go after breakfast.”

“Where will I stay while I’m here? I’m too old to be a student.”

“My quarters have a spare bedroom. You can sleep there.”

“Thank you, sir. What about meals and class time?”

“What masteries if any do you want to go for?”

“Potions, Defense, maybe Charms and Transfiguration.”

“Those won’t be easy, Marvolo.”

“I like a challenge, Mr. Prince.”

“Where did you take your OWLs and NEWTs?”

“I went to Uagadou and took them there.”

“Are you aware of how hard it is to get into that school, Mr...”

“I am, sir. My last name’s Gaunt.”

“I see. So that means you know Swahili?”

“Yes, along with Zulu, Pashto, Tshiluba, Lingala and Kikongo.”

“Damn, Marvolo. Do you know Arabic and Somali?”

“I do not, Harry.”

“You’ve traveled, Mr. Gaunt...”

“I have, Mr. Prince. Can I just call you Prince? Like the Muggle...”

“You may not, Mr. Gaunt. Have you met Harry’s friends?”

“I have not, sir. Harry?”

“We’ll go so you can meet my friends, Marvolo. See you tomorrow, Severus.”

“See you, Harry, nice to meet you, Marvolo.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Prince.”

He and I left to the Quidditch Pitch to meet up with my friends. After dinner which passed by with no issues, Luna pulled me into our room to talk after the meal was over. Marvolo went to Severus’s spare room to sleep.

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Luna?”

“I have news and a warning.”

“Go on.”

“You need to get your affairs in order in the next few days. Have you spoken to Severus about the twins?”

“I have not.”

“Make sure that you talk to Ragnok about it tomorrow. O, their names are Adler and Alger.”

“Thanks, and I’ll do so, Luna.”

“I have to go. I’m sorry, Harrison.”

“Isn’t it rather late?”

“I won’t be gone long.”

“Alright. Have a safe journey, sister of mine.”

“Please don’t hate me, brother of mine...”

“Wha?”

Before I could say anything else, I saw as Fawkes flashed Luna away. She returned 15 minutes later.

. . . . . .

It did not take me long to get to Nurmengard thanks to Fawkes. What I told Harrison was not a lie. He had less than a week to get his affairs in order. Gellert met me in his usual persona inside of the castle. He and I went into his office to talk.

“Welcome once again, Luna. You had a successful spying mission today?”

“You could say that, sir.”

“What happened?”

“Harrison’s life is going to go to hell very soon. I did not follow him into his office, but I heard him muttering to himself after lunch.”

“Wonderful. There’s nothing I can do for him. This goes for you as well. Will he heed your advice?”

“He will. Why does it have to always be him?”

“I don’t know, Luna. He will survive, though it won’t be easy.”

“I know he will, Gellert. Thanks for the help in the second task.”

“Of course, Luna.”

“I’ll talk to you again soon.”

Fawkes came for me after I got to the main doors of Nurmengard and flashed me back to Hogwarts. It was not until the next day during lunch that I saw Harrison.

. . . . . .

It was after lunch. After I met with Ginny, I was walking back muttering to myself about all the interesting things that would happen when I captured my former weapon. The students would go on spring break on March 28. So I had time to plan. As soon as I got to my office, I was met by Podmore, Moody, and Molly. Arthur was at work.

“Welcome, Albus.”

“Everything’s ready. You’ll capture the boy soon?”

“I will, guys. Molly? You’ll help?”

“Yes. Albus? Is our plan still headed in the right direction?”

“I believe so, my dear.”

“May I use the boy? It has been so long since I’ve gotten any from Arthur. He’s not in the mood, often...”

“Sure, Molly. Where’re Vance and Tonks?”

“Tonks decided to renounce our order.”

“When? Why?”

“A few days ago.”

“We also lost Shacklebolt, and the others who are under Bones.”

“Fuck! You are serious?”

“We are, sir.”

“It does not matter. I will capture the boy on March 8 or 9. So have the demon ready for his new toy.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It will be done, sir.”

“All of you may leave. And thank you for not abandoning the light.”

I nodded at everyone. They all flooed away. On the morning of March 9, I found out that Ginevra was not pregnant.

After lunch, I portkeyed my prize from Hogwarts into the dungeon of Dumbledore Manner.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of March 2. After breakfast, Severus, Marvolo and I went off to Diagon Alley. Our first stop was at Gringots Bank. When we got to Ragnok’s office, we all sat down after we bowed to him.

“Before we start, I will need your blood to confirm who you are. I’d also like the 3 of you to remove your glamours.”

I watched as Severus removed Marvolo’s glamour. Ragnok had no reaction, neither did I. Severus’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, when he saw his pointy ears and red eyes. We cut our hands. My paper was the same. The only edition was that Marvolo’s name was listed as my mate. His creature status was listed as Wind Elf. I handed Marvolo my parchment. He handed me his.

I read it carefully.

. . . . . .

**Name: Marvolo Gaunt**

**Status: Wind Elf**

**Birthday: February 28**

**Age: 21**

**Blood Status: Pureblood.**

**Parents: Merope Gaunt, deceased**

**Father: unknown**

**Lordship: Gaunt by blood**

**Heirships: Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Le Fay by blood**

**Mates**

**Harry James Potter; Elf of Balance**

**Draco Malfoy; Veela**

**Blaise Zabini; incubus**

**Unknown Mates**

**Regulus Arcturus Black; unknown**

**Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin; Unknown**

**Wraith; Unknown**

**Shade; unknown**

**Reseph; Unknown**

**Revenant; Unknown**

**Reaver; Unknown**

**Unknown; Unknown**

**Removed blocks, unknown**

**Powers: Elemental elf, element that can be used, wind, Parseltongue, bonded to familiar**

. . . . . .

After 2 minutes, Marvolo snapped out, not at Severus, Ragnok, or I, but at Albus Dumbledore.

“How in the bloody hell am I just Heir Slytherin and Peverell? How did I become Heir Gryffindor and Le Fay; anyway?”

“I believe I can answer your questions, if you’ll calm down, Lord Gaunt.”

“Go on, Ragnok. I’m sorry if you took offense to my...”

“It was understandable. Congratulations on your status and your new mates.”

“I’ll overlook your second statement. I have heirship rings, and a lordship ring?”

“You do indeed.”

“Who is Lord Slytherin, Peverell, Gryffindor and Le Fay?”

“That would be me, Marvolo. You would’ve held the Slytherin lordship, would you not have mutilated the living fuck out of your soul. Mind you, it wasn’t your fault...”

“No, it wasn’t. Ragnok?”

“Yes; Lord Gaunt?”

“Why does it say that I had unknown magical blocks removed?”

“How were you truly brought back?”

“A ritual 2 days ago. I’m still not sure how Harry did it...”

“That answers it, then. Lord Potter? Do you have a memory of it?”

“Yes, Ragnok. I do hope Gringots will keep this confidential.”

“We shall, lord Potter. I shall view it after you 3 leave. Lord Gaunt? If you need to go to Africa after March 12 or 13, let us know.”

“I’ll do so, Ragnok, thank you.”

A few seconds later, the Lordship ring for the Gaunt family appeared. It was silver with a wolf’s head carved into its center. The motto that was inscribed into the ring was in Latin and in English. The Latin words were; “Dum Spiro, spero.” The English translation of it was; “while I breathe, I hope.” He put on the ring carefully. It accepted him right away.

A few seconds later, the 4 heir rings appeared in front of Marvolo. They were miniature copies of the lordship rings I wore. He put the Lordship ring on the pointer finger of his right hand. The 4 heir rings went on the ring finger. They bonded as one, and became invisible. He got 5 vault keys which he put in his robes.

I watched as Severus put his wand to my head. I thought about the memory of the ritual that brought Marvolo back from start to finish. After 2 minutes, it was done. Severus handed Ragnok the unbreakable vial with the memory. I covertly handed Ragnok the box with the diadem, ring, cup and locket. I whispered to him to have them placed in the Le Fay vault. He nodded. The box disappeared. We bowed to Ragnok and took off to begin our shopping spree, after Severus reapplied the glamours to the 3 of us.

. . . . . .

Our first stop after Gringots was Knockturn Alley. The person who made Marvolo’s custom wand asked no questions. His new wand was Elder Wood, 13 inches in length and had a Basilisk fang and a Nundu fang as a hybrid core. This thing was powerful. I got a custom wand as well. Mine was made from a different branch from the same Elder tree. The only difference was that mine used a feather of a Thunderbird and the fang of a Nemean Lion as a hybrid core. Severus did not feel he needed a secondary wand. The wands cost us 150 Galleons each. We knew they’d be worth it. They would be ready in 4 days. We’d wait. Marvolo had his old wand, as did I. Hecate was able to discreetly give it to him before she took off. How she got it, I never asked. After we paid for our wands, we went to a potions shop in Knockturn Alley. We got as many dark books as we could. Half were in English, half were in Parseltongue. Afterour shopping was done, we went back to Gringots. Marvolo waited until I was done. Severus followed me into Ragnok’s office

“Back again, Lord Potter and Lord Prince?”

“Yes, Ragnok. I have a letter for you which I’ll sign with my blood. You may read it at your leisure. I’m formally asking for Gringots to give sanctuary to the twin boys of Gellert Grindelwald.”

“Under what lordship?”

“Under the Lordship of Lord Le fay, Director Ragnok. Has Gellert met with you?”

“He met with us earlier this morning. Do you have the letter?”

“I do.”

“Why is Lord Prince here?”

“I’m here as a witness. I’ll bring them, if Lord Potter disappears for more than 12 hours before he is supposed to go on spring break.”

“Understood, Lord Prince.”

I pulled out a sealed letter. I made my Le fay Lordship ring appear. I stamped the envelope with it. I also drew a bit of my blood and dropped it onto the seal confirming that it was mine.

The letter named the 2 boys as Adler and Alger Grindelwald. I got their true names thanks to Luna. She gave them to me the day before. We both bowed to Ragnok and took off. We decided to head back to Hogwarts under our glamours. When we got there, we joined everyone for lunch. After lunch, nothing of interest happened.

After dinner, Draco and Blaise went with me to our dorm room. Marvolo went to Severus’s spare room to sleep. When we got there, we talked.

“Harry? Who’s the new guy?”

“A potential ally, Draco and Blaise.”

“Is he a mate of ours?”

“Not just yet. I don’t want to even begin to push him.”

“But he is?”

“Maybe, Draco.”

“Will he be with us in classes?”

“He will not. He has stuff to do over the next few weeks, boys.”

“We won’t ever reject you, Harry.”

“I won’t ever reject either of you.”

We slept in each others arms.

. . . . . .

Not many interesting things happened until March 9. My classes went by normally. Ron and Ginny left me alone. Hell, even the headmaster left me alone. After all of my dinners until March 8, Luna and I worked on charmed earrings that would allow my allies to understand any language, even Parseltongue. Marvolo and I went to get our new wands on March 5. They were wonderful and worked well. On the night of March 8, all Luna told me was to survive the next few days. I was scared but resolute. That morning after breakfast, I hung out with Draco, Blaise, Marvolo and our friends.

After lunch, I followed him back to Severus’s office to talk. He was not there, which was a first. I stood by the door. Marvolo sat on the couch that was in front of the coffee table.

“Harry? What do you want?”

“Are you doing alright, Marvolo?”

“I am. My mastery studies are going well.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I do have another reason for talking to you.”

“O?”

“It concerns what you read in my inheritance test at Gringots, and what I read on yours.”

“The fact that I have guys as mates? I don’t care about Draco, Blaise or the other 2 guys. I do not want you as a mate! I don’t know if I’m fucking gay!”

“You what? But the test said...”

“Look, I’ve been with both men and women. I might be more bi than just purely gay. Even if I’m purely gay, I don’t want you as a fucking mate!”

“But, what did I...”

“It doesn’t matter! You were supposed to be dead by my hand!”

“I’m not trying to force you to do anything, please give us a chance, Marvolo. Please...”

“I said no, you fuck! You can beg if you want, but it won’t make a difference!”

I went over to where Marvolo was sitting. I kneeled in front of him and attempted to lean into his embrace. He moved back as if I’d slapped him.

“I said no, harry! Do I have to say that word in more than one language? I have no feelings for you!”

“Marvolo, I’m not asking for more than just for us to try. Hell, I can leave this room and give you space. I know whatever you’re studying is stressing you out. I can feel it.”

“Space? Fuck giving me space! Get the fuck out of this room, school and my damned life!”

“What? But, I...”

I moved back as he stood over me. I kneeled in front of him once again to try to make him understand or change his mind. I felt the wind pick up. I didn’t notice this, but it was cutting me shallowly as it blew around me. It was angry. I did not know why. I also knew I could not control it, yet. I felt some blood hitting the carpet.

Marvolo continued to snap at me, breaking my self-control and confidence ever so slowly.

“Marvolo? I’ll be the best lover you’ve ever had, when we get to that point. I’ll do whatever you want me to. Hell, I’ve had good teachers. Please give us, a...”

“Shut the fuck up, harry!”

“But, all I want is..., please, Marvolo. Please, don’t...”

“Why the fuck are you still here?”

“I’m trying, to...”

“Did you not hear me?”

“Marvolo? No! Please! No!”

“I reject you! I fucking reject you, Harry James Potter!”

“You what? You what? Please! Please take it back! Please, Marvolo!”

“Hell the fuck no!”

“But, what did I ever do for you to reject me? Please tell me...”

“No! Just leave! Leave this room, school and stay the fuck out of my life!”

My eyes began to water ever so slowly. I closed off the bonds to everyone. My emotions which I usually showed to everyone went away. I said nothing to Marvolo. I got up, turned my back to him, and walked out of the room calmly. On the outside I showed nothing. Inside, I was breaking. My heart, mind and soul were in pain.

I left the room and closed the door behind me quietly. I wandered through the school with no destination in mind. There were no students in the halls, which was good.

When I got to an unknown hallway, my world went black.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a few minutes after lunch. All of the students were outside enjoying the warm weather for Scotland. I was patrolling the halls along with Moody, Vance, Podmore and Molly. We knew that Ginny was not pregnant, thanks to Madam Pomfrey. This pushed back our plans, but I had contingencies. A while later, my former weapon wandered through the halls. His eyes were sad, but his face was numb. This was the perfect time to capture him.

I fired off a stunner at the boy at point blank range, as did Moody and Podmore. We watched as they hit and knocked him out.

After he was stunned, I attached a Muggle pin that had the Hogwarts crest on it to his robes. I tapped it twice. As he left, we followed him. A few seconds later, he was in the dungeon of Dumbledore Manner. The plan had worked perfectly. He’d spend his spring break with us. I’d get his vaults, money and get him to sire us kids. If he did not cooperate, we’d rape and break him in as many ways as we could. We’d let the demon take his shot at the boy, eventually. Podmore and Moody took him to his cell.

We watched as the demon showed no reaction to the new presence. This was until the boy woke up, which took a while. After 30 minutes, the fun began.

“Harry? Do you know where you are?”

No answer.

“Do you know who I am?”

No answer once again.

“Dammit, answer, boy!”

“Alastor, calm down. Give him a chance to speak...”

“Answer, or I’ll make you!”

“I said calm down!”

“But Albus, he’s not speaking. Maybe a few potions might help...”

“Give it a few hours. Let him get used to it. Is the demon awake?”

“I am, Albus and Alastor. Who is the child? Why is he here?”

“He is my failed weapon, Black. You will help me break him.”

“Break a child who has already been broken? Why should I help you?”

“If you successfully break him, I can help you get in touch with your family in the Americas.”

“Maybe, Albus, maybe...”

“Let’s go, Alastor. Untie the demon.”

“Yes, Albus.”

The one with the fake eye came over to me. I was untied and left alone with the boy. I walked over to my bed, lay down to rest, and stretch out my sore joints. After 5 minutes, the child walked over to me. I let him lay in my arms. As soon as he came close to me, I smelled his scent. This was my long lost and broken mate. After a few seconds, he sobbed quietly for a few hours. Yes, he was 12 to 14, but he wasn’t acting like it. He acted like a much younger kid. I wondered who hurt him so badly, and how hard it would be for me to leave and kill or hurt them.

After 3 hours, he fell asleep in my arms. He was exhausted. It was 3 more hours until they came back. They took him from my arms and tied him to the chains that I formally occupied. The man with the fake eye left the room. Besides the old man, there were 2 women with him. This was a bad sign. The red haired woman was about to talk, when the second one did instead.

“Harry? Do you know who I am?”

He said nothing. I continued to watch this. I hoped they wouldn’t hurt him too much because he refused to talk.

“Harry? Do you know why you’re here?”

“Emmeline? Get on with it. Or strip the damned child and let me try my hand at breaking him...”

“Not just yet, Molly. Let me see if I can’t get through to him. Can the 2 of you leave?”

“You’ll be what is called the nice cop in this session, Emmeline?”

“If you don’t mind, yes I will, Albus.”

“Let’s go, Molly. We can watch from my main living room.”

“But...”

“Let’s go, Molly. Let’s see if she can do what we cannot, to get through to the boy.”

“Yes, Albus.”

The 2 took off, closed and locked the door. I stayed as quiet as I could. To not do so would mean my future mate’s death, or worse. With these sadists, I wasn’t sure which would happen.

“Harry? We’re alone, now. I can’t tell you where you are, or why you’re here. Just please answer my questions, and I’ll do my best to get you out of here. Alright?”

He finally spoke. His voice was that of a small child. This shocked me.

“Why will you help me?”

“You shouldn’t be here, Harry. I tried to tell them not to bring you today. I tried to tell them to wait. But they didn’t listen.”

“Fine, who are you? Will you hurt me if I don’t listen?”

“My name’s Emmeline, Harry. I won’t hurt you if you don’t listen to me.”

“Will you break me? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“That’s not necessary, Harry. I will help you.”

“How?”

“I’ll try to get them not to hurt you too badly. But you must try to answer their questions. Alright?”

“I want food. Can you get me food?”

“I’ll be back. I’m sorry you’re here and like this, Harry.”

“Can you untie me?”

“I’m not sure. Do the shackles and cuffs hurt?”

“Not at the moment, no. Thank you, Emmeline. Please, can you be the one who asks the questions? Not either of the men.”

“I’ll see if I am able to do so, Harry. If I can, it won’t be all the time. Alright?”

“Thank you.”

The woman left the room. After 25 minutes, she returned with food for all of us. We ate at a table. I knew to ask no questions.

Harry knew not to fight her, though he didn’t like it. I do have to admit, the blue collar she placed on him did look good. I’d never tell him that to his face. After our dinner, we were left alone to sleep.

. . . . . .

After I took off away from the cells, I went into the living room to meet with Albus, Moody, Molly, Podmore and a few more of the order members who lived here. Before any of them could speak, Albus put up his hand in silence. They all obeyed.

“Welcome, my dear. Did the boy talk to you?”

“A bit, Albus.”

“Will he be receptive to having you as a go between to help us get what we want?”

“As long as I don’t hurt him, he will be.”

“You know what we will ask of him. You know he will not always be amenable to our questioning.”

“Do you have to rape the boy? He’s so nice...”

“Yes, Emmeline. You knew this when you and I talked yesterday. Do you want to not do this any longer?”

“I’ll ask questions, Albus, but I won’t be a party to raping a child.”

“Albus? She’s too bloody soft, as I told you this morning.”

“She is what we’ll need to make sure the boy’s compliant, at times, Alastor.”

“Podmore, Molly and I will still have our fun with the boy, though?”

“You will, not yet, however. Let us see if potions work first.”

“Albus? Will he get rewarded if he answers enough questions? If so, how?”

“Emmeline, are you willing to give him head, jack him off, or let him fuck you?”

“I’ve not seen him naked, Albus.”

“That’s not a no...”

“That’s fine, Albus. The demon seems to be happier for some reason, now that Harry’s with him. Do you know why?”

“I do not, and it does not matter.”

“Fine, Albus. Can we please get dinner?”

“Sure, Emmeline.”

“How will I untie him; so he can eat?”

“I will take him off of the hooks that he is currently on. He will eat with you at the table. If he is ever bad, you will treat him like a puppy.”

“Fine, sir. I don’t like it. Will he wear a collar?”

“He will. You will not have him on a leash. If he has to go, you will let him go as normal. Do you understand?”

“Albus?”

“Yes, Molly?”

“If he doesn’t listen, can I hit him?”

“You may not. If he doesn’t listen, I’ll come in and Crucio him until he listens. Is this understood by everyone?”

“Yes, sir!”

“I will give you his collar and his food. None of it is laced for any of you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He passed me a tray with 3 plates of food. The plates were for the demon, Harry and I. He passed me a blue leather collar.

“After you let him eat with you, you can let them sleep.”

“Will he sleep on the floor?”

“He will not.”

I left to the room. Albus followed me in, and waved his wand. Harry landed on all fours in front of us. He summoned a small table. He waved his wand again causing the 3 plates to float to the table. He made 3 squishy chairs appear. I walked over to Harry and put the collar onto him. Albus left. The demon sat at the table. Harry walked to where I was. When he got to where the food was, he sat down and sniffed it curiously.

“You may call me Vance, if you wish, Black.”

“Thank you, Vance. Will he sleep on the floor?”

“Not for tonight. When he’s done with his food and water, he will sleep with you. He will need to keep the shackles and cuffs on, though.”

“I understand, Vance. Damn, the boy was hungry...”

“He was. He finished all of his food. He also didn’t spill anything on the table.”

I got up and walked over to where Harry was. I used a conjured towel to wipe off his mouth. I took his bowl, cleaned it and filled it with water. I placed it back in front of him. He leaned down and drank the water slowly. After he was done, I wiped his mouth once again. I left the room to let them sleep.

. . . . . .

After the woman left the room, Harry joined me in my bed. I had finished with the food which was beyond decent. I was glad that the collar he wore was normal, not a choke chain, or shock collar. Hopefully they’d not use either of those. If they did, there was nothing I could do for him, other than comfort him, after his hell was over.

. . . . . .

After I left the cell, I went to Albus’s office to give him my first report on Harry, before we went to sleep.

“Welcome, Emmeline. How’s the boy?”

“Fine, Albus.”

“Did he eat all of his food? Did he spill any?”

“He ate all of his food and drank his water. None of it ended up on the table or floor.”

“Good night, and thanks.”

I nodded at him, and went to my room to sleep. The next day, Harry was left in his cell with the demon for company. They had 2 meals. One at 7:30 AM, and 1 at 4:45 PM. After dinner, I was told to leave the room. The demon was put in a cell next door.

I had a very bad feeling about this, but I did leave.

. . . . . .

It was 6:00 PM on March 10. Moody, Podmore and I went into the boy’s cell after I stunned and carried the demon to another cell. I brought a few potions and poisons with me, just in case.

“Good evening, my boy. I do hope your time here has gone well?”

He said nothing to me. I continued.

“My boy? I’m sorry for how you’ve been treated while you’ve been here...”

He snarled at me. I had no reaction.

“Has the food been good?”

He nodded.

“Has Emmeline taken good care of you?”

He nodded.

“Has she gotten you off?”

He shook his head.

“Do you feel you deserve it?”

He nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Well, I do not. At least not yet.”

He was about to whine, when I hit him with a low level spell. It was not as painful as the Crucio, at least not yet. I let the spell drop 10 seconds later. I gave him a random poison. It did nothing, when I tried to put it in his mouth, though he did open it up for me.

Something put up a barrier against it. What it was, I was not sure of. I tried with a few more poisons, with the same result. I was pissed, but I resolved to see if this was a fluke. He closed his mouth. I fired off the spell one more time. He didn’t even twitch, though I held it for 45 seconds. He was taken off the chains. I brought the demon into the room and took off.

Tomorrow would be his first true interrogation. I wanted access to his vaults. He’d give it to me, or he’d suffer for it. After a few minutes, the demon awoke.

. . . . . .

I carried Harry to my bed. I noticed the shackles and cuffs were off of him, but the collar was not. I wondered what had been done to him, but I knew not to ask. With any luck, he’d tell me the next day.

After he ate his breakfast with me, we were left alone.

“Your name’s Black?”

“It is actually Regulus, but everyone just calls me Black. You are healed?”

“I think so. He wasn’t too mean to me. Vance did give me relief this morning.”

“I’d wondered about that. Won’t she get in trouble?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Did they try to put poisons into your mouth? I smell it nearby the walls...”

“They did, but failed. The why, is my secret.”

“Fair enough. You don’t know or trust me. I won’t push you.”

“Thanks. Were you awake while they were interrogating me?”

“I was not. Do you think today will be worse?”

“Yes. I don’t know how bad it will be, but today begins my journey into hell.”

“Hell, interesting analogy. That’s what I’d call this place.”

“Where are we; anyway?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest with you.”

“Wonderful. They might keep you here, they might not. I’ll try not to scream, much, if I can help it.”

“Do what you must, Harry. Just please don’t die.”

“I’ll do my best not to, Regulus.”

We heard the door open. It was Vance. Albus met us. He looked furious, for some reason. I knew my day had gone from alright, to hell. Vance left.

Regulus was chained to the hooks that I was on yesterday. He’d watch. I wondered what pissed Missing cheese off so much. Hopefully he’d tell me. Hopefully I could ask him and not die because of it.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of March 11. I went off to Hogwarts after they had their breakfast. When I got there, I looked at the students as they came out of the Great Hall. I looked but didn’t find the twin boys that were Gellert’s sons. I didn’t find them at all. I went to my office to think and plan.

The Sorting Hat spoke up as soon as I closed the door.

“Having fun, Albus? So you think your plans are going as you want them to? Did you notice any missing students?”

“Yes. Gellert’s boys are missing.”

“You were busy, so they were taken. Where, I do not know.”

“What the bloody fuck? You’re fucking serious? They were supposed to be my leverage with my weapon and my erstwhile lover! Son of a fucking bitch!”

“Ha! You fucking suck! If you want to go find them, good luck.”

“What do you mean?”

“To get to them, you’ll have to go after a nation. Even with the Elder Wand, you will die.”

“They’re with, hell the fuck no! They can’t be with them! No!”

“I see you know who they’re with. No, I had nothing to do with this, neither did any of the staff.”

“Are you certain?”

“I am.”

“Dammit!”

“Ha! Ha! Ha! And did I mention, ha! You fucking suck!”

“The boy will pay dearly for this. The one who he’s with will watch!”

“Magic will demand a price, and she will get it, Albus.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck!”

“Flying fuck, interesting. Maybe you could fuck while you’re on a...”

“It doesn’t matter. This is his fault. He will pay!”

“If you say so, Albus. If you say so.”

I said nothing. I stormed out of the school in a towering rage. I got back to Dumbledore Manner in a few seconds. I summoned the demon to the wall, and tied him to the hooks, using the chains that were there, for that purpose.

He would not be stunned and outside of the cell this time, when I got my vengeance on my former weapon. I tied the boy to the bed on all fours. He was naked. I did not allow him to dress again. I did provide him clothes yesterday. Today he would have none. I knew he had something to do with the disappearance of the 2 boys. He’d give me my answers, or die in the process.

Moody, Podmore and Molly joined me a few seconds later.

. . . . . .

I watched as 3 more people entered our cell. I was worried for the boy. He was naked, as was I. The old man looked seriously pissed off.

Hopefully I’d find out the why. Hopefully the boy would survive it. After a few seconds, the old man spoke.

“My boy? I have questions for you. Please answer them as honestly as you can. Alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Albus? I’ll use the potion.”

“It won’t work, Alastor.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes. Something’s blocking me.”

“Wonderful. Then we do things the more interesting way. Molly? Do you have the 2 sets of clamps?”

“I do, Albus. Where do you want them to be put on the boy?”

“One set on his nipples, the second on his balls.”

“Yes, sir.”

I went over to Harry. I attached the first set of clamps on his nipples. He hissed out in pain, as they were tightened.

He howled out in pain when the second set was applied to his balls.

“Now, my boy, I can ask you my questions.”

“Go fuck yourself, you arrogant wanker!”

“Ah ah ah, no backtalk.”

“I said...”

I fired off a Crucio for 45 seconds. He held out, though his mouth was starting to bleed thanks to him cutting into his lips. This was fine with me.

My questioning continued, after the spell was dropped.

“My boy? Did you have anything to do with the disappearance of the twin boys that are Gellert’s sons?”

He said nothing for 30 seconds.

“I did not, sir.”

“He lies, Albus.”

“I’m aware of that, Podmore.”

“I’m not lying, sir. I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

I hit him with a more powerful Crucio. He shut his mouth and didn’t scream. Molly twisted the clamps on his balls. He opened his mouth and howled out in pain. She stopped after 45 seconds, as did I.

“Let’s try this again. Did you have anything to do with the disappearance of the 2 boys?”

“No, sir.”

“Alastor, Podmore? Work him over. Do you have the toys?”

“Fuck the toys, Albus. We have wands. We’ll use them.”

“Along with our cocks.”

“Gentlemen? I don’t have a cock, but I...”

“You can give the boy pleasure, after we have our way with him.”

“Can I? I’m going to enjoy this...”

“You all will, I’ll just watch. I’m too old...”

“Sorry, sir.”

“It is fine, Podmore.”

Our fun began.

“Seeing as you won’t answer the man’s questions, we’ll make you, boy!”

The boy said nothing. Podmore was a noob, I was not. I used my wand, stretched his asshole, and let Podmore go at him.

. . . . . .

After Alastor did me the favor of opening up the boy’s ass, I went in for the kill. I was known as the destroyer of virgin children for a reason. My cock was only 7 inches in length, but it was 7 inches in width. When I slammed into him the first time, I came right then and there. I brutally fucked him for 15 minutes. As I was doing this, he cried out after each time my cock slammed into his prostate. He got no pleasure out of this, which was my intent. As I came, I thought I’d seen something in his eyes, but maybe it was a trick of the light. After I came, I pulled out. It was now Moody’s turn.

. . . . . .

After Podmore finished cumming in the boy’s ass, he pulled out and went to watch the show. I said nothing to him. He was good for a noob, but I was better. I used his blood and Podmore’s cum to lube up my 9 by 6 inch cock. I rammed it home in one stroke. I was slower than Podmore, but I lasted an hour. Each time I hit his prostate, he howled out in pain. After 15 minutes, he stayed quiet. His voice box stopped working. After another 5 minutes, the blood flowed from his asshole. The demon, who was usually calm, looked at all of us in fury. Why this was the case, did not matter to me. It took another 25 minutes for me to cum.

As I came, something blasted me towards the wall. When I hit it, I felt both of my shoulders and arms break from the impact. This also caused me to get knocked out because of the pain.

. . . . . .

After Alastor was knocked out, I had 2 of my minions come into the cell and take him away for medical attention. When he was taken away, Molly did her thing to reward the boy. She took his cock down her throat. He had not cum today, so she’d have to swallow it. I don’t think she minded. As she was playing with his balls, he was howling in pain more and more. She banished both sets of clamps off of him at the same time. As the pain began to register in his mind, she did something with her wand to make his prostate pulse.

The overwhelming pain and pleasure made him pass out. He came for 3 minutes. Molly seemed to have no problems swallowing his cum. After he was passed out, we all cleaned up. Molly freshened her breath. We left the room.

Albus untied the demon from the wall. He also untied the boy from the bed. It took 3 days for Alastor to heal.

. . . . . .

When they all took off, I held the boy in my arms. He cried silently. His eyes locked with mine. After 30 seconds, he spoke.

“I’m guessing you felt my pain?”

“I did. How? Why...”

“I had barriers that I’d put up a few days ago. I’ll keep the why to myself. They came down, as I was being raped and hurt.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you. I’ve never been able to escape the chains.”

“You’ve tried?”

“I have.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why they didn’t take you out of the room like yesterday.”

“I’m not sure either. What did Dumbledore mean when he was asking you his questions?”

“To tell you that, means I trust you. I believe this room is being monitored, so not just yet.”

“More than fair. Will you be alright?”

“I think so, though it will take me a few days to heal.”

“They’ll give you that time?”

“Considering my magic destroyed Moody’s arms, they’re going to have to.”

“Interesting. Why did it not destroy the first guy?”

“He was rough with me, but not to that extent. He did not have the intent to hurt me beyond a certain point, so magic did not ask for a price to be paid.”

“This has happened before?”

“It has. I’ll tell you the specifics when I trust you, and when we’re away from here. Is this fair?”

“It is. I do believe Vance is here. So look alive, Harry.”

“Sure, Regulus.”

. . . . . .

I walked into Harry’s room to check on him. When I got there, I noticed that he was bleeding a bit. I cleaned the blood from his body. I also cleaned it from the bed, and the floor.

“I’ll get you both new sheets soon. Alright?”

“Thanks, Vance.”

“You’re welcome, black.”

Since I had the time, I healed his body more thoroughly. After 20 minutes, I was done.

“Black? The boy is as healed as I can get him, without taking him to Saint Mungos or another healer. His magic will do the rest. They will leave him alone. I can assure you of that.”

“Thank you, Vance. Be glad you were not here to see what I saw.”

“I’ve heard Podmore gloating about what was done. This was until he saw what happened to Moody.”

“Arrogant idiot. Please tell me you won’t cross that line...”

“I will not, Harry. I have to go. I’ll see you soon.”

She left, came back quickly with new sheets, and took off. Nothing happened until the night of March 14.

. . . . . .

It was dinner time, on March 9. Some time earlier, I thought I’d seen someone or something get hit with a stunner. Who it was, I was not sure of. After dinner, Luna rushed over to the staff table. We went to where Harry usually met with her.

Albus was gone for some unknown reason. After she shut the door, she let a hawk into the room. The hawk transformed into Percival Graves after 45 seconds. She spoke. Her face was white in fear.

“Severus and Percival? You need to get them out of here tonight. You do not have much time.”

“I’ll have Minerva summon them to her office. Percival, can you take it from there?”

“I can. My form can carry both children. You must follow me...”

“No. You must floo out of here using her floo. Please, if you transform, you will be killed, Mr. Graves. There are shooters. You just missed them, as you flew into the room.”

“Alright, Luna.”

“Let’s go. Will you come with us, Luna?”

“I do not have to, since Mr. Graves is here. I’m going to go teach that fucking idiot a lesson.”

“Which fucking idiot; Luna?”

“You’ll know tomorrow morning, Severus.”

The 2 guys took off.

. . . . . .

Percival and I were on the warpath. We caught up to the twin boys as they were headed towards Gryffindor tower. Percival tapped each child on the shoulder twice. They followed us. After a few minutes, we were in front of Minerva’s office.

When we knocked, she opened the door and let us in.

“Severus? Why are 2 of my lions here? And who are you, sir?”

“Minerva? This is Percival graves. He is their guardian. May we please use your floo? I’ll explain everything to you tomorrow after breakfast. Alright?”

“Alright, Severus.”

We took the floo. I carried Adler while Percival carried Alger. When we landed in Diagon Alley, we ran towards Gringots. The guards saw who we were, and led us to Ragnok’s office.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Percival’s glamour dropped entirely. I let Adler go, so that he could be with his brother.

“Welcome, everyone. Lord Prince, I’m guessing you’re here, because you were told to come to see us by your seer?”

“My what?”

“Ms. Lovegood. We have not met with her, but we have scanned your letters to her, Lord Grindelwald.”

“As is your right. My sons and I are here to ask for sanctuary from the Goblin Nation.”

“Do you have the letter, Lord Prince?”

“I do.”

I pulled the letter out of my robes and handed it to Ragnok. He did something to it. It disappeared.

“Your request for sanctuary has been approved under the protection of Lord Le Fay, who is currently missing. Do you wish to live at your current place of residence, Lord Grindelwald?”

“Yes, Director Ragnok. I wish to hire a team of discreet Goblin warders to add on to the security that I have at my home.”

“Of course, Lord Grindelwald.”

“I shall take my sons with me.”

“Or, we could offer you another solution, if you will lend me your ear...”

“Go on, Director Ragnok.”

“We have unused rooms that humans never see. We can use one as a panic room, if things get bad for you and your family.”

“How will I get there from my current place of residence?”

“We will give you and your sons undetectable portkeys that you can activate. They will bring you here. The room will have the layout and space of your current place of residence.”

“I will accept that offer, Director Ragnok. How much will this cost? I know you don’t do much for free.”

“We happen to hate the so-called Leader of the Light, so this favor will be free. He has made the worst decision he could ever make. What we mean will be known to everyone soon enough.”

“I’ll take your word for that. Severus? Will you stay here with us?”

“No. I have to get back to Hogwarts. Director Ragnok, if you need me...”

“We will owl you, Lord Prince. Have a safe journey, and perfect timing.”

“Thank you, Director Ragnok.”

I took off. I flooed from the Leaky Cauldron to my quarters at Hogwarts. When I got there, my living room was destroyed.

Marvolo was stunned. Luna looked like she wanted to kill something. A few seconds later, she spoke.

“Welcome back, sir. I’m sorry about your living room. This idiot fuck...”

“Language, Luna. What happened? Why is Marvolo stunned?”

“As you probably heard, Lord Potter is missing. Let’s just say he got one hell of a wakeup call. Do you wish to see my memory of the last few minutes?”

“Sure, Luna.”

I summoned my pensieve. Luna put her memory into it. I entered it calmly.

. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .

I watched as she walked into my office. Marvolo was sitting on the couch. After a few seconds, she spoke. It was calm and without emotion.

“I hope you’re happy with yourself, Marvolo.”

“I, uh, hi, Luna. What are you talking about?”

“Give me a few seconds. Won’t you?”

“Sure.”

A few seconds later, I saw Xerxes and a second snake enter the room. I saw Luna put something into her left ear. She stood up and moved the couch and my coffee table to the other side of the room. The second snake went over to Marvolo. He stood up.

She thought she’d noticed something on the ground. What it was, I was not sure of. She went over to Xerxes. I thought their conversation would be hissing, but it was not. Somehow it was translated into English.

“Mother? I think there’s blood in this room. I think it belongs to your bonded.”

“I’m sorry? There’s what? The idiot hatchling did what? I’ll go see for myself.”

“Yes, mother. I could be wrong...”

Xerxes slithered over to the same spot of blood. She licked it slowly. I saw as she grew and grew. When she was done growing, she was the same size as the Basilisk that Harry slew a few years ago. Gods, she was scary. I was so glad this was a memory.

She slithered over to the couch. She wrapped herself around it and put her head next to Marvolo’s left ear. She let him have it. This conversation was again translated into English. I’d have to ask Luna how this was done.

“You idiot fuck! You bloody stupid idiot fuck! My hatchling brings you back, and what do you do, you make him leave us, and he might fucking be killed since he is no longer here! I can’t feel him! I can’t fucking feel him! You fucking rejected him!”

“I, huh? What? How...”

“I was on his arm before he left! I heard every damned word you told him! I felt what he did, as you rejected his mating call.”

“His what? You felt what?”

“You fucking heard me! I licked his blood. It was his blood!”

“This is bullshit! This is complete and udder bullshit! Why the fuck are you so fucking pissed off? So I rejected him. That doesn’t matter! I have no feelings for the boy!”

“Um, mother, if I may? Please don’t kill my bonded.”

“If I do, Nagini?”

“This world goes to hell. All who are with him die as well, including the small hatchling.”

“The what? Who? Luna? Why?”

“The why does not matter for now, Marvolo. You must take what you said back.”

“No! I don’t want any mates! I don’t give a bloody fuck what that damned test said!”

“Bonded? Can you please calm down? Please, just do what the little hatchling says. Please, my tom-Ling...”

Huh, that name was new, and unexpected. Nagini did care for Marvolo. Their conversation continued.

“I said no, dammit, Nagini and Xerxes!”

“Please, Marvolo. Please! You don’t understand...”

I watched as he drew his wand. Before he could fire off a spell, Xerxes slammed her head into his neck. Before he could draw again, Luna stunned him. The memory ended.

I came out of the pensieve, and looked hard at Luna.

. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .

“Luna, nice job. Where did Xerxes go? How could I understand the 2 snakes?”

“You saw the earring on my left ear?”

“Yes. You’re wearing it now.”

“That’s the why. Harrison and I were working on it before he got taken. Take Marvolo to your spare room before I continue. He will sleep. Hopefully he’s more willing to listen tomorrow.”

“I’ll be back in a few seconds.”

I floated Marvolo in front of me. I did not wake him up. I’d do so after Luna left. Maybe a minute later, I returned to the living room. The coffee table was moved back to the usual spot, as was the couch.

Luna sat on the couch. I sat in front of her in my usual chair.

“Now, what did you mean by what you told Marvolo? Do you know something we do not?”

“Yes, sir. I know that he will be hurt severely. The barriers he’s put up in his mind will crumble. It will not be tonight, or tomorrow, but it will be soon. Then, and only then, will Marvolo understand what a stupid decision he made, in regards to Harrison.”

“Will he take it back?”

“Yes, but not tonight. Do not bring it up to him, unless he brings it up to you first. You were able to get the 2 boys out of here?”

“Yes.”

“In a few days, Missing Cheese will come looking for them. Be as far from him as possible. You will know when he gets back.”

“I will be teaching after breakfast all this week. I can leave early.”

“Good idea. That night, is when Marvolo will understand. You will feel it as well, I’m sorry to say.”

“Where is he? How and when will he leave?”

“I’m not sure when he will leave, but I can assure you he will come out of this in one piece.”

“You cleaned the blood off of my floor?”

“I did, sir. If you don’t mind, I’m going to go to my dorm. It is rather late.”

“Good night, Luna.”

“Good night, sir.”

I went to sleep. The next day after breakfast, I went into Minerva’s office. When I got there, Lucius, Sirius, Remus and Narcissa were there. Rita was not.

“Welcome, Severus.”

“Why is everyone here?”

“I want to know what happened to Bambi.”

“Who?”

“My Bambi. I want to know where he is.”

“I’m not sure, Sirius.”

“When was he taken?”

“Some time yesterday.”

“Wonderful. Who was with him? Who caused this?”

“The one who caused it will get his soon enough. No one is to get involved.”

“Severus? Where are Alder and Alger?”

“Who?”

“My 2 lions, Sirius.”

“They were taken away for their protection, Minerva.”

“How long will they be gone?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Who are they with? Who was the man who you went with; yesterday?”

“He is their guardian. They are not in England, Minerva.”

“Severus? Was it the man I saw during the second task?”

“It was, Narcissa.”

“So my pup will suffer?”

“Our cub will suffer all alone?”

“Yes, I’m sorry to say, Sirius and Remus. I spoke to Luna yesterday. She told me that he will come out of it in one piece.”

“Wonderful. When?”

“Not sure. Lucius? You’ve said nothing while you’ve been here.”

“There isn’t anything for me to say, Minerva. All I hope is that Harry comes back to us.”

“As do we all, Lucius.”

We left Minerva’s office.

. . . . . .

On the morning of March 11, after breakfast was ending, as we were leaving the Great Hall, I felt Missing Cheese’s arrival. He looked at each of us. It took him a while, but he noticed that the twins were gone. I watched as he headed towards his office.

Tonight was the night that would see Marvolo change his mind. Tonight was when my brother would get his mate back,, at least in spirit.

. . . . . .

It was March 11. Draco and I were with all of the Slytherins. We noticed that the 2 first year twins that we hung out with were gone. We had a day of classes as usual. Harry was also gone. We wondered where they were. At the end of dinner, we felt pain which caused Draco, Marvolo and I to almost black out.

We ran to Severus’s office. This was a very bad sign. Luna and Neville followed us. We saw 2 snakes when we got to his office.

Luna moved all the furniture to the back wall. I tossed each guy besides Marvolo an earring. They put them on, since they were interesting and shiny. A few seconds later, we heard as Marvolo hissed out in pain. We all did the same.

“Um, what’s going on? Why is everyone in pain?”

“We’re not, fuck! God no! Fuck!”

“I feel it as well, Draco.”

“Feel what, Draco and Blaise?”

“You don’t feel it, Marvolo?”

“I do not, Blaise. Or at least, not, fuck! What the fuck is that!”

“That would be what you caused, Marvolo!”

“What do you mean, Luna? Why the fuck does it hurt so much? What did I do?”

“You did not, Marvolo...”

“What; Draco?”

“Did you reject Harry some time back?”

“Yeah. So?”

“So? Is that all you have to say?”

“Shit! It is fucking getting worse!”

“I know, boys. He’s being raped...”

“He’s being what? My brother’s being what?”

“You heard us, Luna.”

“Shit. Whoever’s doing it has a huge fucking...”

“This is your fucking fault, Marvolo! Fucking take it back!”

“No!”

“Fine!”

All of us were on chairs around the room. Marvolo was on the couch with Neville. I walked over to them. Neville moved out of my way. Before he could say anything, I slapped him as hard as I could on his left cheek. Everyone winced. After 5 more minutes, I saw the pain in his eyes. I looked deep into them, and entered his mind slowly.

I showed him what I felt from the other person who was in the room with Harrison. After 5 minutes or so, I saw the tears start to flow. I kept him in the scene until it ended. It hurt me to see Harrison in so much pain, but the pain was not just for me. I needed him to see this, and realize what he’d done.

After we came out of his mind, he went to the center of the room. He kneeled in front of us. After a minute or so, he spoke.

. . . . . .

I felt a mind enter mine. Since my mind was in so much pain, I was unable to raise any of my usual Occlumency shields to keep it out. When it touched my core, I was brought into a cell. I saw someone hanging in chains. I saw Harry on the bed. One session had just ended. I was unable to hear any speaking. All I could see was the anguish in his eyes. I was terrified. I tried to tell the mind that was holding me here to let me go, it did not listen.

The rape started for a second time. I saw it through someone’s eyes somehow. I was terrified. Was this what I’d done? Should I have not rejected him so harshly? Is him being wherever he is right now my fault? Could I live with myself if this stay in hell kills him? I was not sure, but I knew I had to do something, when I got out of this memory. After no more than 5 seconds, the second rape began.

I watched and heard every slam of the cock into his ass. I saw every drop of blood as it hit the bed and floor. I heard and winced at every scream of pain that came from Harry’s lips. After an indeterminate amount of time, it was over. My eyes which still had tears flowing from them dropped from Luna’s eyes.

I got off the couch and went to the center of the room. I kneeled in front of everyone. Unknown to me, the words I said next were not in English, but in Parseltongue. Everyone understood them, as if they were in English.

“I, Marvolo; Elf of Wind, Lord of the House of Gaunt, heir to the houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Le Fay and Peverell, take back my rejection of Harry James; Elf of Balance, Lord to the houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell and Le Fay. I did not know that my rejection would cause you to get captured and raped. I did not know that your rape would hurt us so badly. I am truly sorry that my words in anger caused this to happen. I will do whatever is necessary to earn your forgiveness, when you return to us. I am truly sorry for what I said. I take back my rejection of you, Harry James Potter; Elf of Balance!”

I noticed nothing for 2 minutes. I felt something settle in my mind. I noticed and sensed that something had just changed with my words. What it was, I did not know. I got up and went back to sit on the couch. Neville did something to heal my cheek. Luna spoke not just to me, but to all of us.

“What Marvolo just went through, I hope none of us have to experience again.”

“What the hell was that; Luna? His eyes were so sad...”

“He experienced what I saw, and what someone who was with Harrison saw.”

“Damn. Will you be alright, Marvolo?”

“I think so, Draco and Blaise.”

“Will we go through this every time he is tortured?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Can we go get him back so I can apologize to him properly?”

“No, Marvolo.”

“But, I know I’ve not started even beginning to earn his trust and respect, not to mention any of yours...”

“You had lost our respect, little hatchling, but you just earned a majority of it back thanks to your display of humility, and actually caring to right the wrong you committed.”

“She has a point, bonded of mine. We are sorry you had to see that, but you needed to see the consequences for your actions.”

“Do either of us have to spank you, little hatchling?”

“No, Xerxes and Nagini. Luna already did it, though it is healed. That bloody hurt...”

“You were being a holier than thou idiot, bonded of mine. I do hope you think before you speak in anger, again...”

“I will, Nagini and Xerxes. We should sleep. We need it, especially after that.”

Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation. Draco, Blaise, Neville and Luna left. Severus nodded at me in respect.

We slept in our separate rooms. I was indeed truly sorry for what I did. I just hoped Harry would survive his hell and come back to us.

. . . . . .

It was March 14. After our dinner which Harry ate with us, Albus, Podmore and 2 unknown men joined us. Vance left. She did not want to see this. I didn’t blame her.

“My boy? Do you know why we’re here?”

He said nothing to my questions.

“I’m here to ask you for a small favor.”

“Albus? He’s not talking.”

“I’m aware of this, Podmore.”

“I’ll bring in the...”

“No, Podmore. It won’t work on him.”

“But it is lust potion...”

“It won’t work on him. The why, I’m not sure of.”

“Ask your questions, Albus. If he doesn’t answer, we’ll do things the hard way, for him.”

“Alright. My boy? Can you give me access to your vaults?”

He said nothing. I fired off a 45 second Crucio. He still said nothing. I nodded to Andrew and Bernie. Podmore and I just watched.

. . . . . .

After Albus gave us the go ahead, we began. The boy was on all fours on the bed. We started our fun by slapping both sides of his face. He said nothing. We continued punching him all over his back and shoulders for a few minutes. He winced, but did not cry out.

. . . . . .

Before they could continue, I signaled the 2 guys to stop. After they backed off, I conjured a few small knives. We began to cut off his skin.

. . . . . .

As the knives entered Harry’s skin, I was worried. I did not know if they had poison on them. They were methodical and sadistic as they cut Harry up. Every few seconds, the same question would be asked to see if he would talk. He did not. This session lasted 30 minutes.

When they were done, the skin from his back and shoulders was gone. They left his arms and the front of his body alone, for now. Every cut made the blood flow more and more. They did not want to kill him, or at least not yet. After the knives disappeared, the old man spoke.

“Let this be a lesson for you, my boy. When we ask questions, you will answer them. We will be back, in...”

“Albus?”

“Yes, Andrew?”

“Bernie and I have an idea.”

“Go on.”

“If he does not talk the next time we all come into this room, we will double penetrate him with no lube.”

“Interesting. That has not been tried before, I love it.”

“Andrew and I are glad you do, sir.”

“My boy? We will be back in 4 days. You know what will happen if you do not answer my questions.”

He said nothing to us. He didn’t even look up at us. We took off. If he did not answer my questions the next time we came to see him, he would lose his life, or one or more of his limbs. Would we grow them back? Yes, of course, but it would be as painful as we could make it.

Before we left, I took the demon off of the chains. I removed the stuff from both of them. Harry would not be forced to be a puppy, for now.

. . . . . .

After they took off, I walked over to Harry. Before I could get into the bed, Vance entered the cell. She had clean sheets with her.

She floated Harry off the bed, replaced them and banished the ones with his blood. After he lay down, he whined out in immense pain. I felt it for some reason, even though I was not the one who was cut up like a slab of meat. Before she took off, she spoke to us. She did something to silence the room.

“Harry? I’m sorry they hurt you so much. I told you this was going to happen.”

“Not your fault, Emmeline. I’m just glad you were not hear to witness it.”

“Black? Please take care of him. I’ve silenced this room, though it is unnecessary. We’re the only 3 who are here. The others took off.”

“So, you’re in charge?”

“I am, until they get back.”

“Where did they go? Can you tell us?”

“They went to go to get rare poisons to use on you, Harry. What they are, I’m not sure of.”

“They won’t work, Emmeline, no matter how rare they are. The why, is my secret.”

“Mrs. Vance?”

“I’m not married, Black.”

“I do apologize. May I also call you Emmeline; as Harry does?”

“Since it is just the 3 of us, and this room is silenced, you may. Only if I can call you Regulus...”

“That’s fine, Emmeline. Will you heal Harry?”

“I’ve been doing so, as we’ve been talking. They really did a number on you, Harry. What did they want?”

“They want access to my vaults.”

“Vaults, at Gringots?”

“Yes. Can we leave before they get back?”

“You have a way to get us out?”

“I’m not sure. How long will they be gone?”

“For 4 days. They will be back early on March 18.”

“Will they leave again after that?”

“They will, until March 22.”

“I think I’ll survive my next session, then I’ll get us out of here. Can you please...”

“Sure, but wait until you’re healed, Harry. It is too risky to give you relief.”

“I’ll give him relief, Emmeline, since no one’s here. At least we don’t have cuffs or shackles on us.”

“O, when they get back, you need to wear this, Harry.”

She showed me a pure white doggy costume. The tail was sewn to the back. Wonderful, I’d look like a smallish wolf. If someone calls me white fang, I’m going to bite them, if it isn’t Emmeline, or Regulus.

“I think he likes the costume, Emmeline.”

“I know, his bone’s getting harder...”

“He’s blushing, this means that they didn’t break him, though they tried their hardest to.”

“They have not, Regulus. What did you notice about the 2 men who were with Albus?”

“They didn’t feel right. They both felt beyond evil, for some reason.”

“They will try to break Harry the next time they’re here.”

“They won’t succeed, Emmeline.”

“They will try, though, Harry. So be ready for it. Now rest, Harry.”

“Thank you, Emmeline.”

. . . . . .

She took off along with the costume. Harry would indeed look hot in it. Maybe if we got out of here soon, I could use it on him, if there weren’t bad memories attached to it, though considering who the people were, I wasn’t holding out much hope.

. . . . . .

The next day after our breakfast, Emmeline put the costume on him, along with a pure white collar. Damn, he did look hot. He was also completely healed. I wondered how he healed so quickly, and if his luck would hold out. I hoped it would, but I might be wrong.

That day after our dinner, I saw the 2 men come around our cell. Since Albus was not with them, they left us alone. They called for Emmeline by name.

She went with them somewhere. Where, I did not know. She came back the next morning to talk to us.

. . . . . .

I followed Bernie and Andrew to a room I’d never seen before. When we got there, their glamours dropped entirely. I saw what looked like 2 high elves.

“Emmeline, you do not know what we are, nor will you.”

“All you need to know is, that we will not willingly sexually go after the child.”

“But don’t the 2 of you work for Albus?”

“Hell no. That old dog is way past his prime.”

“That old dog pays us, but when we signed the contract with him, there were stipulations.”

“So what you said 2 days ago...”

“Was for show. We saw what the boy’s magic did to Moody.”

“We know it will do far worse to us. Our bosses will be pissed if we get hurt.”

“Your what?”

“Our bosses. We will help get you 3 out of here. When we start threatening, you must play along.”

“I understand. How bad will it get?”

“You will know when it happens.”

“You must rest now. Talk to the 2 tomorrow.”

“We will be back, when everything goes to hell for the child.”

The next day, I stayed with the 2 after their breakfast to talk.

“Emmeline? Where did you go last night?”

“To meet with 2 allies who will help to get us out of here, but not yet.”

“But you are sure that they will help? Will you as well?”

“I will, Harry and Regulus.”

“Thanks, Emmeline.”

“You’re welcome, Harry and Regulus. Albus will be back in a few hours, I believe.”

“I’ll be ready.”

I left the room. I was worried for Harry, but all we could do was wait. All we could do was let things play out as they needed to.

On March 18 after dinner, Albus, Podmore, Moody, and Molly entered the room. Bernie and Andrew were not with them. They smirked at Harry. His hell began.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday. Enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> Some of what is in the chapter might seem disjointed. It will make more sense in the second story that is part of this series.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments with constructive criticism, and views that this and the other stories have gotten. The ride's not over yet. Glad everyone's enjoying the story, so far.

That night after we spoke to Emmeline, we left the warded off area. We took a Harrowgate to meet with our bosses, Hemmerson Itzamna and Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin. Their offices were in an alternate part of the universe that was outside of time and space. As soon as we got there, they looked furious.

“The 2 of you have questions to answer!”

“The main one being why the fuck is there human blood on the 2 of you?”

“The blood is of a young child! What in the fuck!”

“Sirs, please.”

“Please, we can explain...”

“Make it quick. I do hope the 2 of you did not take advantage of a child!”

“No, sirs. Look, we were on that mission you gave us so many years ago...”

“The one that dealt with the hybrid Seminus demon wizard? You were able to find him?”

“Yes, sirs. We found where he was and were employed by his captor.”

“When did this happen?”

“Earlier this month.”

“Why did it take you so fucking long? Well?”

“Calm down, Hemmerson. How did the 2 of you find the man?”

“He found us. We were deep in what the wizards of their world call Knockturn Alley. Can you view memories?”

“We cannot.”

“Continue, Aqen. Osiris, whatever you feel that Aqen’s missing, you may fill in.”

“Yes, sirs.”

“Early in March, we were in Diagon Alley, exploring the Wizarding World looking for our quarry, which you sent us to find. At 10 AM or so, we saw an old man...”

We heard 3 hard knocks on the door. Hemmerson and I let the person in. I transferred the bond from myself to my counterpart in the boy’s world. I didn’t have the time to dedicate to the bond, he did. He agreed and accepted this. This took less than a second.

“Yes? We do hope you have a very good reason for interrupting us, acolyte...”

“I do, sirs. I bring you a package from the surface.”

He handed us an envelope and took off. Our 2 allies followed him out. When I opened the envelope, I saw 2 things. The first was a letter. The second was the book I’d personally lent to Lord Grindelwald back in 1945, before he was put in the prison he built for his enemies. I wondered why he gave it back to me, but it was his choice. Hopefully the letter would explain the why.

Hemmerson and I opened it. We read it carefully. I sent the book off to my counterpart. It was his information, not mine.

. . . . . .

**To Hemmerson Itzamna and Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin,**

**I hope this letter finds the 2 of you well. By now, you may have sensed the blood of one of my allies on 2 of your acolytes. He is a young child who was taken against his will. I shall tell you who he is. After you read this letter, it must be burned. You must tell no one the information I am about to reveal to you. I trust my sources not to lie to me. The child that was captured has many titles. None but 3 hold any weight in your world, if I’m not mistaken. He is the Elf Prince of Balance and the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. He will be the Master of death sooner than later. Your 2 acolytes can help him get away from his captors, if it is possible. All they have to do is get them past the protections, an ally of his will go get them when he is called. After they’re taken away from the protections, make sure your acolytes return to you, and they do not leave back to Earth, until I send you a second letter letting you know that the coast is clear, so to speak. All your acolytes need to be told is the last part of what I’ve said, and nothing else.**

**Sincerely, Lord Grindelwald**

. . . . . .

After we read the letter, it was tossed into our fireplace. I shared the letter’s content with my counterpart. He was able to listen in to our conversation. A few minutes later, Aqen and Osiris returned. My connection to my counterpart was not dropped. This was important for him to know.

“Welcome back, men.”

“The 2 of you still look pissed.”

“Of course we’re fucking pissed! They, and by extension, you, hurt a damned child! And not just any child!”

“what my boss means to say is, that you hurt an elf child...”

“We’ve hurt elves before. What makes this child so different?”

“The child is the Elf of Balance!”

“Son of a fucking bitch!”

“We, um, have more interesting news, sirs.”

“Go on.”

“The child is mated. We saw this at the end of his first rape.”

“His what? He got what?”

“You heard us, sirs. The child got raped. The second rapist had both of his arms broken.”

“Serves him right.”

“Can we ask you about the meeting with the man at the beginning of this month?”

“We met with him in the Alley. We went to a conference room at Gringots. The guards let us in, though they seemed to hate the man for some reason.”

“I will continue. When we got into the room, the man started telling us that he had a prisoner he had kept at his place of residence. He told us he was going to capture a child to have us break. He did not tell us anything about the child, so we thought we were dealing with someone who was closer to 16 or 17 not 11 or 12.”

“He’s how old; Osiris?”

“Not sure, sirs. But as Aqen said, maybe 11 or 12, maybe younger. He sure as hell acts younger.”

“Acts younger?”

“Yes. He talks to the one he’s in the cell with.”

“Hold on, he’s with a woman and man?”

“No, sirs. The woman just brings them food.”

“Why did the 2 of you have his blood on your clothes?”

“We, uh...”

“We cut him up a bit with daggers. He should be healed soon. They did not have poison on them.”

“Has the child been given potions or poisons to try to make him compliant to their demands?”

“They tried to do so, but they did not work for some unknown reason.”

“Do either of you happen to know the name of the child?”

“We just know his name is Harry from England.”

“When will you go back?”

“In a few days. Unless you want us to go now?”

“Yes, but do not be seen until you’re needed. And do, not, rape, the, child!”

“Yes, sirs.”

“Sirs?”

“Yes, Aqen?”

“We will need to borrow demon whips after he goes through hell.”

“Will you add to his suffering?”

“No, sirs.”

“To play the bad cops in that case to help them; Osiris?”

“Yes, sirs.”

“I shall give them to you now. You will also get miniature bombs. Get him and the others who have helped him out of there. If the people who hurt him leave before you do, it will be better for you.”

“What Hemmerson is trying to say is, we want that place burned to the ground with no one in it. This way no other innocent children suffer. Fuck this up, and you’ll be speaking to my boss, personal like.”

“Fuck, you mean, L...”

“Exactly. The 2 of you think we’ve got tempers, they’re nothing in comparison to him...”

“Um, sirs? Doesn’t he have Cerberus?”

“He does. He will rip the 2 of you apart, if he is told to.”

“He also has those 4 fucking huge ass cats.”

“They’re not cats, Osiris. They look like fucking dinosaurs...”

“They’re 4 hybrids of Nemean Lions and Nundus. Do you want to go up against that?”

“Um, no, sirs. We’ll complete our mission for you.”

“Yes, sirs. I honestly forgot about those...”

“Give us a few minutes. You will be given what you will need to complete your mission. Do, not, fail!”

We nodded our heads at our bosses. They left the room. A few minutes later, they returned with 2 small boxes. They gave us each one. We bowed to them, took a Harrowgate out of there and returned to the bwith the cells. We planted the small bombs against the weaknesses of the outside of the structure. It did not take us long to do so. No one was there, giving us more time to be meticulous. After 30 minutes, we were done. We both held the combo dead man’s switch that we’d use as soon as we knew the coast was clear. Nothing happened for the next few days. On March 18, we joined everyone in the cell after they finished with their dinner. Hopefully today was the day. If it was not, we could wait, but the child might not be able to last that long.

. . . . . .

I was born at the beginning of May, 30 years ago. Walburga and Orion weren’t what you would call nice parents. They wanted Sirius and I to uphold all the Pureblood traditions. When I was sorted into Slytherin, they were elated. When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, they tried to disown him, but Arcturus Black, the head of our family, denied their request. Kreacher was loyal to Sirius and I, though he liked me a bit more than Sirius. After I finished Hogwarts, I became a Deatheater, though the dark mark would not bond to me for some unknown reason. I found one of Lord Voldemort’s Horcruxes. I was able to hide it thanks to Kreacher. I noticed that I could not get hard, even when I was 20. I was scared, but I remembered something I’d read in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library. All wizards have a soulmate. I wondered if I had a soulmate, or not, it was a hell of a maybe, since I tried to go out with boys and girls with very little success. When I was 21, I was looking for another of Voldemort’s Horcruxes when I was captured.

When I got to the cell, I was rennervated. Albus Dumbledore spoke to me. He was seriously pissed.

“You, idiot child! I don’t know why you’re trying to destroy my life’s work, but...”

“What do you mean, sir? I thought that Lord Voldemort was all powerful...”

“O, he is. Where do you think he got the methods to make the pieces that are slowly driving him insane? That would be me and a mild Imperius Curse!”

“What? But sir, you’re supposed to be the Leader of the Light, you defeated Grindelwald...”

“I took his damned wand and locked him up in his own bloody prison! You, will remain here! I will not break you. You are not worth my time.”

“O, thank god...”

“But you will serve a purpose. I might bring children here to the cells that you are nearby. You will break them physically and sexually!”

“But sir, children are innocent. My family...”

“Think you died thanks to inferi.”

He left my cell. Albus was a god damned sadist and then some. He also lost his damned marbles a long time ago. I got into a routine. I’d be given decent food twice a day. I was given books to read. Time passed. How much, I did not know. I was never given any children to torture physically, or otherwise. I was bored until I saw a small child enter my cell, under stun.

Before he rennervated him, he spoke to me.

“I will not tell you who this is. He will, when he wakes up. He is the child I told you about, when we first met.”

“What year is it? Can I at least know that?”

“You may not. You may also not leave the cell with the child. One of my minions will do so, if I ask them.”

“He’s so god damned young!”

“He’s not a toddler or 5 year old, so quit your bitching.”

“How old is he? It is a boy?”

“O, he’s definitely a boy. How old do you think he is?”

“Maybe 11 or 12. That’s way too fucking young! I won’t hurt him!”

“You will, or else you won’t get what I promised you, when we spoke last.”

“You don’t know the Black Family. They’re mostly dead...”

“But I know of your birth family. I know you’re not just a wizard. I can help you get in contact with them.”

“You lie...”

“I do not lie, Regulus Arcturus Black. Have I not treated you well while you’ve been here?”

“Yes, sir. You’ve given me books to read, brought me people to satiate my needs...”

“Exactly. Now I bring you a child to help me break to my will. He has been rather resistant...”

“And that concerns me why?”

“Just do it, Regulus...”

“I’ll be nice to the child.”

“Whatever, just listen to me when I tell you to do something to him...”

“Meh.”

He took off. A few minutes later, the boy woke up.

He didn’t say anything to me, since he didn’t know me at all. Albus came into the room with Moody and another man. He tried to ask him questions, but it failed. At least we got food. If Albus had elves, they went all out for the new boy. When I smelled his scent, I thought this was my long lost mate. I was not sure, though. The cell was designed to dampen my magic and senses. I watched as he ate his first dinner here with us.

I saw there were 2 items on his person that I’d never seen before. A bracelet and a choker. The collar that was placed on him went above it. It made him look hot. I was not sure if he was an elf, but he had to be either that or a Fae, since his ears were pointed. I wanted to have him crawl over to me so I could pet him for being a good boy, but I knew that it was a bad idea. I do not know what happened the day after he got here, because I was stunned and taken to another room. On the third day, I was allowed to see what they’d do to Harry, as I now knew him.

I saw as Podmore raped him first. He was brutal, but Harry did not cry out. When Moody went after him, the pain I felt coming from him magnified until I had to bite my lips to stop from crying out.

What the fuck were they doing to him? Why could I feel it? Was this part of the soulmate bond? Would it get worse if he was raped again? Could I bring myself to participate? Would I even want to? I was not sure. After Moody was knocked out, whatever was happening to Harry stopped. The pain in my mind went away, entirely. I was worried that this would happen again.

My worries were proven correct 4 days later.

. . . . . .

After dinner on March 14, I watched as 2 men beat Harry. I did not feel his pain until Albus conjured knives. I felt every stab of the knives. I saw the skin fall off his back and shoulders. I heard and smelled the blood as it fell onto the bed and the floor. After 30 minutes, they left. When Emmeline showed up, he whined in pain after she changed the sheets to our bed. I was glad she banished the bloody ones. She also cleaned the floor. We were given 4 days of rest and healing in Harry’s case. On March 17, he was completely fine. The next day after our dinner, everyone entered the room.

Before they did anything to Harry, Albus spoke. He tied him to the bed. I was in my usual chains.

“My boy? We are back. You will give me what I want.”

“You can go fuck yourself.”

“Moody? The first poison...”

“Yes, sir!”

I watched as the man brought out something from his robes. When he banished the stopper from the vial, I smelled and instantly recognized what this was. This was poison from an Acromantula. When it was placed on Harry’s naked back, he hissed out in pain, but gave no other sign. Since it was not working, they moved on to other more dangerous poisons.

. . . . . .

I noticed that the first poison was not working as it was supposed to. I moved on to the blood of a dragon, which also did not work. I moved on to the poison of a Nundu, and the blood of a Nemean Lion. Then, and only then, did I get a reaction. He howled out in pain. The howl lasted 2 minutes. He managed to break the chains that tied him to the bed. Before he could move, I stunned him.

“Now, start cutting him up!”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

We began to cut his back and front slowly. As we were doing this, the Nundu poison and lion’s blood started to get into his flesh.

It was too slow for our liking, but we only had a single vial of each. It was insanely expensive, even for us. While we were cutting him up, we tried to remove 2 things on the boy’s body, a choker and a bracelet. When we held on to them, our hands were destroyed after 2 minutes. After 20 minutes of us hearing him screaming out in pain, he passed out. All of his skin from his back and chest was rotted away. We felt we’d done enough.

We left the room. Andrew and Bernie stayed behind. We didn’t care. They could torture the boy, if they wanted. It was their choice what they did. I told Vance that she was in charge. If the boy survived, we’d be back to deal with him in 4 days.

. . . . . .

After everyone but the 2 men left, they came over to me. They whispered to me quietly. I was scared, as were they.

“If the boy survives, you have to get him to call for your ally.”

“He has been trying to do so all day, but it does not seem to be working. What in the fuck did they use on him?”

“Poisons that should never be used together.”

“I know that. Will he survive?”

“Considering his skin’s rotted off, we’re not sure. Did everyone leave?”

“They did.”

“Can you get us out of this place?”

“Yes, but I need to see that he heals first. I’m not taking him away from here like this.”

“Of course not. Emmeline? What was used on him?”

“I think Nundu poison and blood from a Nemean Lion.”

“Blood from, are they fucking insane? Do they know what that will do to him?”

“They do not care, Bernie.”

“My name’s Osiris. My friend’s name is Aqen. Please use them.”

“Sure, Osiris. Can you heal the boy?”

“Neither Aqen or I can heal him. The damage is too extensive.”

“Will he die?”

“Maybe not. He’s gotten lucky so far. Our bosses are calling us.”

“We need to go. We will be back tomorrow morning.”

“If he dies...”

“He will not die, Emmeline.”

“How do the 2 of you know?”

“Trust in fate, Emmeline. It has never steered him wrong.”

“It will finally stop using him as its fucking chew toy!”

“Do I want to know what that means?”

“You do not, Regulus.”

The 2 took off. It took 3 days for Harry to completely heal. On March 22 at midnight, we put our plan of escape into action.

. . . . . .

I was floating in a void of nothingness for I do not know how long. My physical body was in insane amounts of pain. After a time, the void became something solid. It looked like a huge fucking cube. I wondered what kind of cube this was. Was it a sugar cube, Rubik’s cube or was it a Borg Cube? I thought it might be the last, since I saw many cyborgs surrounding me. After a few seconds, they turned their weapons on me. Before they fired, one of them spoke.

“I am the beginning, the end, the one who is many.”

“You will be assimilated.”

“Resistance is futile.”

“O, this is bloody unfair. No more Mr. Nice guy!”

I fired off 3 killing curses at point blank range. They took out 3 cyborgs, 6 took their place.

“Do not resist.”

“You will be assimilated.”

“Your biological distinctiveness will be added to our own...”

Before the fight could continue, the environment changed. I was not in the cube. I was on another type of ship. I was not alone. I heard a voice. It was eerily familiar.

“Luke, I am your father. You will join me. You will join the dark side...”

“You can go and fuck yourself, Darth Vador!”

“But I am not Darth Vador. I am, Malik Blishtar...”

The environment changed again. I saw a card game. I heard the person yell out.

“Come to me, mega ultra chicken! Come to me as part of this children’s card game!”

“Fuck! I don’t have cards, I’m so screwed...”

“Dammit, hurry the fuck up, mega ultra chicken!”

“Sucks to be you, shit, that thing is huge...”

“Attack his life points directly and destroy...”

“The hell? It disappeared...”

“You will join me, my son! You will join the dark side or parish!”

“Fuck off, Darth Vador!”

“You will join the Sith Empire!”

“I will never join you and your dark allies!”

“It is your destiny!”

“You can take the destiny bullshit and shove...”

I felt a lightsaber being pressed to my throat. The person invaded my personal space. They spoke once again.

“There is only one way for you to not become part of my empire.”

“Yes. It is called, Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!”

I fired off 3 killing curses again at point blank range. They were absorbed into his lightsaber.

“Fine! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!”

They were absorbed once again.

“Is that all you have, my son? Is that all you can do?”

“No! There’s this!”

I made my wand into a lightsaber of my own. He spoke to give me the rules.

“If you win, you will not join the dark side.”

“Fine. If you win?”

“If I win? You die and are never reborn!”

“What the fuck?”

“You heard me, now fight for your very existence, son! Fight and defeat what can never be defeated!”

“Never say never, Darth Vador!”

“Call me Aker, but only if you manage to win!”

. . . . . .

The dual began. For I do not know how long, our lightsabers clashed. He would try to cut me; I’d manage to parry each blow.

After I do not know how long, he switched the lightsaber to his off hand. I had no off hand. This would be his downfall. It was during one of the swings of his lightsaber that he missed my blade entirely. I transformed my wand into a small boomerang and threw it at speed. He ducked from it, but it managed to get stuck in the back of his neck on the return.

He transformed into someone else. He was an old thin man. His face was average looking, as was the rest of his body. He was wearing a black robe with a hood. It took me a few seconds to figure out who this was. When he spoke, it was with an American accent.

“You have beaten me in one on one combat. You have earned the right to call me Aker.”

“But I cheated...”

“You did not. We both moved the lightsabers to our off hands. You are ambidextrous, I am not.”

“I should not have gotten you with my wand when I transformed it...”

“That transformation was what saved your ass. Your weapon caught me on the return. Why did you choose it?”

“I thought, since you’re far better with a sword than I’ll ever be, I knew I needed a weapon that you would not expect. A gun was out of the question, you’d use your lightsaber as a shield. Same for any other weapon that was similar to it, such as a longbow, or crossbow.”

“Why not use throwing stars?”

“They do not return if you throw them. I thought you’d duck away from it on the way back.”

“It caught me by surprise. How did you learn to throw it?”

“Something I’d seen on television a few years ago. What the hell was the point of the other environments?”

“I wished to see your battle prowess. You were impressive. You killed 3 cyborgs. You would have continued, would it have gone on for some more time.”

“Yes, I would have. I noticed that my magic was like wielding their types of weapons and shields. I had a limited amount of energy however, so that’s why I would’ve dodged mostly everything, unless...”

“Exactly. You only fire on an enemy, if you know your shot will count.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“It is. You must return. You need to leave, before they come back.”

“But, my body’s in pain...”

“No, it is not. I have healed you. They did one hell of a number on your skin and blood.”

“They did what to my skin and blood?”

“They made it more deadly than it was. You must leave. You do not have much time.”

“Thank you, Aker. Will I meet you again?”

“When you get the last one, you will.”

“The, o, I see.”

I noticed the void disappear. I reentered my body. I was on the bed. I was dressed. I smiled up at Regulus and Emmeline. He picked me up.

. . . . . .

After my 2 acolytes left to return to their mission, I went to my library which was linked to many of the newspapers on Earth.

Before I could start searching, I heard 3 knocks on my door.

“O, for the love of, o, hello, sir...”

“Good, you know when to not snap at your betters.”

“Yes, Lord Leviathan...”

“Well, technically no, but I like the name. Now you need help with research?”

“Um, yes. Where are your pets?”

“The 4 cats and my doggy that loves playing fetch?”

“Um, a Cerberus loves playing fetch? He does not eat people?”

“He eats people. He also loves playing fetch. O, he sends you a message...”

“And that is?”

“Wait. Wait for a few weeks. The one who smells like strawberries will be well then. He is broken. Your counterpart will be able to help him, but not now.”

“Can you tell me about him?”

“I can give you newspapers about him. Some articles are in his own words, some are letters I surreptitiously copied.”

“You mean you stole them?”

“No. I got the people to let me copy the originals for a price.”

“Shit! Will this affect what you pay me for jobs?”

“It will not. It will also not affect your bonus.”

“Huh, hold on, I get a bonus?”

“You do. You’ve been in my employ for 4 centuries. You’ve never died or been targeted after you completed a job, no matter how dangerous.”

“Thank you, sir. I’m sorry for snapping at you, but, what I heard...”

“I know, Motecuhzoma. I completely understand. Hell, the other side is somewhere near furious. They want to go after that idiot themselves...”

“They can’t, though. Have you not told them that?”

“The only one who will listen to me is the Prince of The Host. The Watchman is being a holier than thou fuck...”

“You told him that to his face?”

“But of course.”

“And he did not kill you?”

“He did not.”

“Gods, that guy needs to seriously get fucking laid!”

“He, needs, to, damn, that’s true and funny as all fuck...”

“It does not matter if it is in this reality, or others; he needs to get fucking laid, soon!”

“I know. I’ll tell him that. I won’t be alone when I do so...”

“Alright, sir. The information you promised me?”

“Of course.”

I watched as he unshrunk a box with many newspapers.

“Here’s what I was able to find on your quarry. It is sorted by date. The letters are there as well.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Sure, Motecuhzoma. O, and one more thing.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him! In America!”

Before I could say anything, Leviathan took off somewhere. Damn him and his riddles. O well, at least I have allot of reading material. It took me 3 days to go through it. I hated what was done to 2 innocent children. All so that one person could keep up their image. Hopefully fate would be kind to both children. I hoped the fuck got what he deserved. I gave my counterpart the information. He’d use it. On March 22, my boss came to see me again to give me an update, since my acolytes did not come back just yet.

“I have good news, Motecuhzoma. The boy’s free and healing. Have you been able to read up on his life?”

“I have. What I read and saw, I did not like. Do you have a way to view memories?”

“I do not. There were no included memories, just pictures and transcripts.”

“Yes, I know. Where are those fucks who abused the children?”

“They’re out of their lives, is all I can tell you. Where the boy is, I do not know.”

“But he is safe?”

“He is.”

“When should he go to meet him?”

“In early May. You transferred the bond?”

“I had to. I feel I am going to be needed soon.”

“Does anyone know?”

“They do not. He agreed instantly.”

“I will leave you. Your acolytes will be back soon.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He took off. A few minutes later, Aqen and Osiris arrived back in my office.

. . . . . .

It was March 18. Lucius, Narcissa and I were at Grimmauld Place. We saw Kreacher come and leave a few times. He would not tell us why this was. All he’d tell us was that someone was calling for him, but he was unable to get to them. We were all worried. Was it my pup? Was he trying to get out of wherever he was? What was being used to keep him there? Would he survive? Would he die? I did not know. It was not until 4 days later that anything of significance happened. We moved on March 21 from our current residence to Malfoy Manner. In case there were any injuries. Narcissa had a fully ready medical wing, which Grimmauld Place did not have.

. . . . . .

After I got up, Regulus picked me up and carried me in his arms. Vance led us out of the dungeon and into the moonlight. After we were past the ward line, the 2 men went into the shadows. I called for Kreacher and Winky. They came quickly.

“Young Master is alive? My second Master’s alive? How is this possible?”

“Kreacher? How did you get here?”

“Kreacher was not able to get to you earlier. Kreacher is sorry.”

“Winky is here, Master Harry.”

“Winky? Can you please take the woman to Malfoy Manner? I don’t care if...”

“Mistress stripes and her Wolfy are sporting. Master Fox and Black Doggy are also sporting. Do you want to disturb them?”

“In this case, yes I do.”

We took off. A few seconds later, we were in front of Malfoy Manner.

. . . . . .

After the people left their hell, we stayed around the place to be sure that our little surprise went off when they got back. It was 5 hours later that they returned.

. . . . . .

It was 5:00 AM on March 22. Podmore, Moody and I got back to Dumbledore Manner. Before we could say or do anything, we saw it blow up in front of us. Before I could reach for my wand, I saw Moody and Podmore’s necks be snapped at the same time. I took off to the Hogs Head to try to talk to my younger brother.

“Albus? Do you know what bloody time it is?”

“Are you aware of what just happened?”

“No. What? Did you lose something?”

“Yes! I just watched Dumbledore Manner go up in flames.”

“Good!”

“What do you mean; good? We have no place to live!”

“You mean, you have no place to live, or torture anyone...”

“O, whatever. I lost all of my research. The cells are gone, the damned victims are gone as is my minion!”

“which one? Moody?”

“He’s dead, as is Podmore.”

“Good.”

“The minion that’s fucking gone is Emmeline! She betrayed me...”

“You deserve it! I told you not to go after either the demon or the damned boy! But did you listen to me, no! So payback’s a bitch!”

“You’re supposed to be on my side, not theirs! I’ll get him when he returns to Hogwarts after spring break!”

“You will not, Albus. Please stop this. Please don’t do any more damage than you already have...”

“I will win the war for the light! The darkness will be destroyed, after the rebirth of Lord Voldemort!”

“Get out!”

“But...”

“I said, get out, now!”

“Fine!”

I took off to Hogwarts. Since it was the weekend, I met no one as I strolled to my office. On March 24, the students left for spring break. They returned on April 2.

. . . . . .

After we were sure that the 2 men were dead, and the building was blown up, we went back to be with our bosses. As soon as we got there, they spoke.

“Welcome back, Osiris and Aqen.”

“Your mission is finally over.”

“We’re glad, sirs. It wasn’t easy...”

“We know it was not. So who did you kill?”

“The 2 men who were with the old man.”

“There was something we forgot to tell you about, the last time we spoke to you.”

“The boy has 2 interesting items on his person that cannot be removed.”

“Did you try?”

“Hell no, sir.”

“When we saw what happened to Moody and Podmore when they tried, we decided not to follow their example.”

“What happened?”

“Their hands got taken off thanks to electricity, or something very close to it.”

“I’m glad that did not happen to either of you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“we’re sorry we didn’t tell you this the last time we met you.”

“It is alright, Aqen and Osiris.”

“We will be having company.”

“Who?”

“Leviathan and Revenant.”

“Why those 2?”

“They’re just checking up on us, is all.”

“When?”

“In 5 minutes.”

“Yes, sirs. I hope we’re not flayed alive...”

“You will not be, I can assure you of that.”

Five minutes later, they entered the room. Since they stayed in the shadows, we did not see what they looked like. After a few seconds, Revenant spoke.

“Good, everything on the mortal plane is in balance.”

“For now. Heaven will not get involved.”

“Did what’s his face get laid?”

“Who; Hemmerson?”

“Uriel.”

“He did, Hemmerson.”

“And how do you know this; Revenant?”

“I saw who he went out with, is all I’ll say.”

“You’re allowed in Heaven?”

“I am, Hemmerson.”

“So, he’ll stop being such a holier than thou asshole?”

“Eventually, he will be, Motecuhzoma.”

“Why’s he like that? I know it’s not just because he didn’t get laid in what seems like forever...”

“I can’t answer that question.”

“But I can.”

“Sir, why...”

“You have questions about my younger brother, Uriel. I’m the best one to answer them. Unless you want me to call, them...”

“Hell no, Michael. Please...”

“Ask your questions, then, Motecuhzoma.”

“Why is Uriel so uptight? He seems to be intentionally rude to everyone. He doesn’t talk often.”

“I will only say, it is because of his job. I will say nothing more. Please do not ask.”

“Yes, sir. Can we do anything to help him not be what he is, now?”

“You cannot, guys”

. . . . . .

We noticed a flash enter our room. When we were able to see again, we saw Uriel. He was seriously scared. This was not fun to watch.

“I’ll fucking tell you all why I’m such an asshole, if you really want to know.”

“Go on.”

“What do you all know about my job?”

“You watch alternate timelines and worlds for changes and fix them if the world or timeline gets out of whack, so to speak.”

“You’d be right. I need help with a problem. It is in a timeline similar to this one. If the rest of you don’t mind, we will speak of what I need.”

“From just him?”

“Yes. That timeline is reaching critical.”

“The one with the Albus that makes this one look like a god damned saint?”

“Huh, damn...”

“Hemmerson, shush...”

“Yes, sir.”

“That one. You know what 3 people we need to get out of there. They are not safe there.”

“And they’d be safer here?”

“Considering the third’s power, yes.”

“But the 2 are the hounds of death...”

“The hounds of, the Lady Sharr? Wasn’t she killed 2 years ago in that timeline?”

“She, hold on, how do you know of this; Motecuhzoma?”

“I have heard rumors of my own. She trained 2 boys. Was training a girl. Had the 2 boys watch her die. She fed her to them. They were bonded soulmates!”

“They, what? She did what? Is she dead?”

“She is. Her soul was destroyed.”

“Wonderful. Who killed her?”

“I never found out. It is 1992 in that timeline.”

“When do you need this done?”

“It is the summer of 1992. The kids have not met Lord Peverell. They have been in healing for the past 2 years.”

“How long were they in training?”

“In or outside of time compression?”

“Inside.”

“A total of 3 years outside, 36 or so inside.”

“Dammit! How old were they when this started?”

“They were 6. Their soulmate died when they were 7. They were 10 when their handler was removed from existence.”

“Then, they have been healing outside of time compression? Is that why you said 2 years?”

“Yes. I am sorry I did not clarify this.”

“Would they be safe here with us?”

“Better than they are in their world, even with the one who is protecting them.”

“And that is?”

“An alternate Anwen Sharr. She is doing this of her own free will.”

“Their names are?”

“Not important. We will take care of this in a week. This has to be done before they reach King’s Cross of their world. Do you have a room that has time compression as a feature; Motecuhzoma and Hemmerson?”

“We do, Michael. How long will they be with us; in that room?”

“They will be there until the beginning of May.”

“This won’t be easy, will it?”

“It will not.”

“Will you need our help?”

“When they’re mostly healed, we will have you meet them.”

“Yes, sirs.”

. . . . . .

It was a week later, when we felt the 3 enter our domain. The 2 boys were stunned. The older woman spoke, after she bowed to both of us.

“Good morni ng. Where am I, and why are we here?”

“The world you were in is not safe for you, for the time being. You are here so the 2 boys can heal. Why are they stunned?”

“I stunned them before your friends picked us up. They’re trained to kill or maim first, ask questions later.”

“Who killed them?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest with you. All I remember is what they were like, when I found them.”

“Let me guess, it was bad?”

“Very much so. I won’t go into specifics.”

“That’s fine. If you need our help, all you need to do is ask. You may come with us.”

“May I ask your names? I’m sorry that I did not do so before now.”

“I’m Hemmerson. My ally is Moctezuma.”

“Bastardize my name like that, Hemmerson...”

“I must, sir. Let’s go.”

We took them to the room. On April 15, the 3 came out. The 2 boys were happy and smiling. Whatever she had done to help them, seemed to work.

“Welcome back, Lady Sharr.”

“Thank you for watching over us, Moctezuma and Hemmerson. Why were there 12 soldiers in front of our door at all times?”

“Security measure, Lady Sharr.”

“Lady Sharr? Can we ask if you will go back into the room?”

“Yes, Hemmerson.”

“Sirs?”

“Yes, boys?”

“You know what we went through, but you won’t kill us on sight. Why not?”

“What the 2 of you were put through is just wrong.”

“But sirs, the 2 of you are demons...”

“Yes, you 2 would be right. But there are some things that most of us will never do, such as destroy innocent children’s lives, as yours were.”

“We saw what killed our former handler.”

“If you will allow us, we can draw you a picture of it.”

“Go on.”

We handed the 2 boys 2 sheets of paper and pens. After 2 minutes, they were done. Neither I nor Hemmerson recognized the weapons that they showed us. When Uriel and Michael came over, their faces went white in terror. This was a bad sign. A very bad sign.

“What in the...”

“How did the 2 of you draw those things?”

“We saw 2 of them enter our late handler. We didn’t see what shot them.”

“She died a few seconds later. What are they?”

“Can we learn to use them?”

“No, you may not!”

“But the Führer of England in our world will destroy it...”

“We must defend our brother...”

“The 2 of you have a brother? Your mother’s going to be...”

“We have a mommy? Our late handler told us she died along with daddy.”

“She is not dead? Harry is not dead?”

“In your world, they are not dead, children.”

“We will be with mommy?”

“She will not hate us? Padfoot will not hate us?”

“They will not hate you. How were you captured?”

“We were 6. The 2 of us were outside. Our mommy had called us to come in. Before we could run, we knew no more.”

“We will take you back in 2 weeks. Alright?”

“Yes, sirs.”

“We notice that you have not asked us for our names. Why not...”

“We thought it was common curtesy...”

“Since you will not be in our world for that long, we don’t feel we need to know them.”

“Why not?”

“Your names might be common here, is all we can tell you.”

“We understand, sirs.”

“We can burn the weapons...”

“That’s fine. Hey, Michael?”

“Yes, Uriel?”

“Why’s their hair silver? I thought that...”

“We were given some sort of drug...”

“I think it was called yin fen...”

“Wonderful. Hemmerson and Motecuhzoma? We’ll be back. Get your allies out of here when we return.”

“Why?”

“The counter to the drug which is still in their systems will cause them lots of pain. Anyone who is in this vicinity will feel it.”

“Should the 2 of us leave?”

“We would recommend it.”

“We shall be back shortly.”

They returned after a few minutes with 2 needles. We left the room and went to rest along with our allies. They came to us after 45 minutes.

“Are the 2 of you alright?”

“Hurts, lots...”

“So much pain...”

“Sorry, boys. This needed to be done.”

“Will we die?”

“You won’t die, boys.”

“In 2 weeks, you will be taken back to your world. Hemmerson and I will work with you until then.”

“Do you still need me to be there?”

“Yes, Lady Sharr.”

“We will be there to train with them in Martial Arts.”

“You’ll be there at nights when we cannot be.”

This is what happened every day for the next 2 weeks in realtime, which was 1.5 years inside of time compression. On May 1, we came out. The 3 were taken back to their world. After they left, Hemmerson and I talked.

“What did you think of the 3?”

“They were nice, but seriously shy.”

“Agreed. Did you notice something interesting about their magic?”

“Yes. It was stronger. Was this because of what they were forced to do?”

“I think so. They will be alright.”

“Why did we not train them in the use of guns?”

“We don’t use them ourselves. But we did train them to use their bodies as weapons.”

“Have you sent changelings to the school where Harry goes?”

“I have. They will be reporting in a few minutes.”

“What forms are they in?”

“Ravens, crows and hawks. Birds with good vision.”

“Why send them?”

“They mapped out the wards of the school. I needed to see if they were weak.”

“And are they?”

“Yes they are. He will go tomorrow.”

“Who?”

“Never you mind, Hemmerson.”

“Who took the 3 back?”

“Azagoth.”

“Do you think they’ll return?”

“I don’t know. But if they do, they’re more than welcome to stay with us.”

“I’m just glad that nothing bad is going on on the mortal plane, for the time being.”

“True, though for how long it will last, is anyone’s guess.”

“Agreed, sir.”

“Thank you for being such a good ally, Hemmerson.”

“Your welcome, Motecuhzoma. Sir?”

“Yes?”

“I hope the 2 boys survive. I hope they get their missing soulmate back, somehow.”

“I do as well. That’s not our choice though, Hemmerson.”

“I know. There are things that even we cannot do.”

“True.”

“Azagoth might show them mercy...”

“It is one hell of a longshot, but maybe.”

“We’ll see.”

The meeting ended.


	26. Chapter 26

When we got to Malfoy Manner, I passed out. Apparently I was not completely healed.

. . . . . .

After Harry passed out, Kreacher looked at him, then at me. Winky had taken Emmeline there as well. Kreacher popped away with me. He took me to America! We have a huge manner which is known as the Black Cottage. It is deep in a forest near New York City. When I got there, my mother’s portrait was in front of me. She was stunned.

“Regulus? You’re not dead?”

“I am not, mother. Aren’t you supposed to be at Grimmauld?”

“I have more than one portrait. How and where have you been for all these years?”

“Years?”

“Yes. I will let you get used to the world first, before I tell you anything else. The old fossil cannot find you here, do not worry.”

“He can’t get to Dumbledore Manner, either, mother.”

“O?”

“Someone or something blew it up. I say good riddance to it...”

“I’m glad to hear that. You will be here for some time.”

“That’s fine. I wish I could be with Harry for some reason, but I know I cannot. Do you know what’s going on?”

“I do not. All I know is that Kreacher brought you back.”

“Where was Emmeline taken; do you know?”

“I’m not sure, but I do know she is safe.”

“I seriously need to rest. I am sorry that you and father died. I miss Grandfather.”

“I know you do, dear. I’m sorry that Orion and I were so harsh on you and Sirius.”

“Sirius? How is he?”

“Fine, son.”

“I wish I could see him.”

“I know you do, but you cannot. Everyone thinks you’re dead...”

“I know, and it must stay this way for now. I’m going to rest. I’m tired for some reason.”

“Rest well, son.”

“Thank you, mother. I wish you were still alive...”

“I know.”

I rested.

. . . . . .

It was early on March 22. I noticed something pass my wards. I felt a few things leave. When I got to the front hall of Malfoy Manner, I saw Harry passed out. Sirius and Narcissa came with me. Yes, we had been getting it on, but this was more important. Good thing we were done, before they showed up.

“Harry?”

“He passed out, Sirius. Pick him up and bring him to the medical wing.”

“You got it, Narcissa. He seems to be fine...”

“I don’t think he’ll be fine, mentally. Good thing it is spring break for the boys.”

“Draco will be here?”

“Yes. Why...”

“I don’t think it is a good idea for them to be together, as more than just friends. Can you tell Draco to stay with Blaise?”

“I’ll go, Narcissa.”

“Thanks, Remus.”

Before I picked Harry up, a woman appeared in front of us.

“Vance? You’re here to spy on us?”

“No, Sirius. I’m the reason your pup as you call him, isn’t dead, or worse. I got us out of that hellhole.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No, Narcissa.”

“Thank you for rescuing him, Vance. There were 2 other signatures that were with you. Where did they go?”

“I’m not sure, Sirius.”

“What do you need of us; Emmeline?”

“I request sanctuary, Lord Malfoy. If I leave, I’ll be hunted and killed by Albus and the remaining members of his Order of the Fried Chicken.”

“You have it, since you put your life in grave danger.”

“You have it, because of what you just called them.”

“Thank you. I will go sleep now.”

“Rest well, Emmeline.”

I took off. I got to an unoccupied guest room thanks to one of the Malfoy elves.

. . . . . .

After Emmeline took off, I carried my pup to his room. He was sleeping soundly. He stayed asleep until maybe 9 or so.

. . . . . .

After I saw Sirius take our cub to his room, I went off to Hogwarts. Since it was a Saturday, it was easy for me to return without being seen by any of the staff. After dinner, Luna and Draco followed me to an abandoned classroom. Neville came with us. As soon as we got there, Luna spoke.

“Harry is back. Is he not?”

“He, is, how...”

“I just know things, Mr. Lupin. I’m assuming you want to talk mainly to Draco?”

“Yes, Luna, but you can stay here.”

“Where’s Harry, sir? Can I see him?”

“Not right now, Draco. I do not know what happened to him, but he is hurt.”

“He has a point, Draco. The only ones who will be able to get close to Harry when he returns are Neville, Severus and I. Neither you or Blaise will be able to, beyond a certain point.”

“I guess, Luna. Do you think he’ll be alright when we get back from spring break?”

“No, Draco.”

“why not? But he’s our...”

“He’s been hurt, Draco. Please drop the issue. I don’t happen to care if your Veela likes it or not. He has to recover, or you’ll push him too far.”

“Fine, Luna. Can he still hang out with us?”

“Sure, Draco. Though if he asks you not to cross lines, you must not do so.”

“Alright, Luna.”

We took off. For the rest of the weekend until spring break began, we hung out with our friends. On March 24, after breakfast, we headed home on the Hogwarts Express. I went to stay with Blaise. Luna told me before we left that Harry would be better, when we met him after spring break. I had to trust her. She has not led us wrong. On April 2, we met Harry in our room, after dinner.

. . . . . .

That morning, Harry got up, and joined us for breakfast, after he got a shower, and dressed in new clothes.

“Harry? Are you alright?”

“I am, Lucius. How’s everyone at Hogwarts? Do I have to go back?”

“You do not, Harry. They go on spring break 2 days from now. You do have to go back on April 2.”

“That’s fine, Sirius. Narcissa? Do I need to go with you?”

“You do.”

“You’d never hurt me, I trust you.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

We finished our breakfast. I followed Narcissa to a wing of Malfoy Manner I’d never seen before. She had me strip. She began after I lay down. Emmeline, who was quiet, was there for moral support. I nodded to her in thanks.

. . . . . .

I carefully scanned Harry with my wand. I saw bruising on his body and his ass. I also saw bruising on his cock and balls. I used a sav to clean him up. When I touched his cock, balls and ass, he shook in repressed fear. This was a very bad sign. Wherever he was before getting here, it was not pleasant. I was glad that Draco was not coming home, though I did miss him. He got dressed after the sav did its work. It took 2 hours. He hugged me before he walked with me to the dining room for lunch. I burned the parchment that contained his report. No one but me needed to see it. When we got there, he didn’t say much to anyone.

After lunch, he went to his room to sleep. I didn’t blame him. After he left, we talked.

“How’s my pup; Narcissa?”

“Physically, he’s fine, Sirius. Emotionally, he is not.”

“What was done to him? Who did it?”

“I’m not sure, Sirius. All I can tell you is, he will recover, but it will take him some time.”

“That’s what I told Draco, earlier.”

“And?”

“He was being his usual Veela self.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, he is overprotective, and his Veela thinks that it will get rejected again, if Harry does not mate with him.”

“He was raped, was he not; Narcissa?”

“A few times, and then some, Sirius.”

“Who?”

“I do not know. There was also poison that was put onto his skin.”

“But his rings...”

“Can’t defend against this specific combination. It is nonexistent, but the signatures are still there, if you know how to scan for them.”

“Will this hurt him?”

“It will not. It means he can’t give his blood to anyone, but at least he’s not dead.”

“what poison was used?”

“It was Nundu poison and the blood of a Nemean Lion.”

“A what? Those exist?”

“The second species of cat does, but they’re extremely rare. Their blood is very very expensive, even for us.”

“What does very expensive mean to you?”

“It is 30 thousand Galleons per vial on the Black Market.”

“Damn...”

“Who used it?”

“I do not know. I’d say take him to the Goblins, but not just yet. Wait until he’s done with his schooling.”

“Alright, Narcissa. Anything else?”

“If he stops talking, or goes around any subject, do not push him, Sirius.”

“I was not going to. I do not know what happened, but I know it was bad. I can see it in his eyes.”

“Do you think Remus and Severus will respect Harry’s choices?”

“They will. I believe that you will be able to touch him. I might not be able to, neither will Remus. Severus, Luna and Neville might.”

“Why them?”

“they’re his family. They do not touch him sexually.”

“I have never done so either, neither has Remus.”

“His mind might not see it that way.”

“Understandable. I’ll see if I can get him to hug me at least.”

“Good idea.”

“See if Remus will do the same.”

“I’ll let Harry take the lead.”

“Good idea, Sirius.”

“Thanks, Narcissa.”

“Lucius? You’ve said nothing.”

“There’s nothing I can say. I wish I could take the memories from his mind, but I know that it can’t be done.”

“But if we’re lucky, someone will help him. Who or when, I do not know.”

“You might be right, Lucius.”

“I hope I’m right, Sirius. Did they get what they wanted from him?”

“I do not believe so. I believe that they paid one hell of a price for their transgressions against Harry.”

“If what I read this morning in the Daily Profit is right, they did, and then some. Did you not read it?”

“No. What happened?”

“Someone or something destroyed Dumbledore Manner. There was nothing left as evidence.”

“That tells us who captured him. What I want to know is the how.”

“Don’t know, Sirius. Asking Harry this, is out of the question.”

“That’s a given, Lucius.”

“Harry might not sleep normally for a while. He will probably sleep with silencing charms around his bed. I don’t think they will be for self-pleasure...”

“I’d assume not. We have to let him deal with this on his own. If he asks for help, we give it.”

“Of course.”

This continued until April 1. Harry would eat meals with us, not talk much, but at least he did eat. After each meal, he’d either be in the library, or resting in his room. Emmeline was with him most of the time. If they talked, we did not pry. It was their business, not ours. We knew he was going through his own personal hell, again. At least he was around us for company.

. . . . . .

On April first, after dinner, Emmeline came with me to my room to talk.

“Will you be alright at Hogwarts, Harry?”

“I think so, Emmeline. Thanks for your help in hell.”

“You’re welcome, Harry. Owl me if you need to talk. Alright?”

“Will you be alright here? You won’t be bored?”

“There’s lots of stuff for me to do.”

“Just making sure, Emmeline.”

“See you when I get back.”

“See you, Harry.”

I hugged her before she took off to sleep. She held me in her arms for a few minutes. She kissed my forehead. I had no nightmares that night.

. . . . . .

On April 2, he hugged all of us in thanks. This was unexpected, but it was a good sign. Remus went with him through the floo to Hogwarts. He didn’t want him to have to deal with the Hogwarts Express. I didn’t blame him.

. . . . . .

As Harry and I arrived at Hogwarts, dinner was just starting. He went to sit at the Slytherin table, I went to sit with the staff. After dinner, I went to my quarters to rest.

. . . . . .

After dinner, Draco and I followed Harry to our room in the Slytherin dorms. We tried to talk to him, but he didn’t talk much. I could feel the why, Draco could not.

“Blaise? What’s wrong with Harry?”

“I know whatever was done to him, we can’t fix.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. We need to not go after him like that.”

“But, he’s...”

“I know he is, Draco. Let him come to us. Please don’t push him. Please...”

“Fine, Blaise. Who will he trust?”

“I think Severus, Neville and Luna. They are not his mates.”

“O...”

“I know your Veela feels betrayed. My Incubus does not. It understands, though it is up to Harry to tell us.”

“How long should we wait?”

“It isn’t about how long. This kind of healing can’t be rushed.”

“Fine, Fine. I’m sorry, Blaise. I’ll try to understand.”

“that’s all I can ask.”

We slept well.

. . . . . .

Over the next few weeks, I readjusted to the rigors of Hogwarts. My classes were going well, for the most part. I didn’t like interacting with many people, but I knew I had to. Ron and Ginny left me alone. If it was thanks to the headmaster, than that was good. If it wasn’t, I’d have to thank whoever it was, when they revealed themselves.

On April 19, Luna pulled me aside, after dinner, to talk.

“Welcome back, Harrison.”

“Thank you, sister of mine. Draco’s being an ass...”

“In what way...”

“He thinks that just because I don’t want him to fuck me, or vice versa, that I don’t love him. Blaise understands.”

“And Marvolo?”

“He’s not here, for some reason.”

“A few days after you left, he left to Africa.”

“Why? When will he be back?”

“He’ll be back in the beginning of next month. He left to find himself and to get his OWLs and NEWTs done there.”

“Is he insane? Those are the ones for the ICW...”

“He knows this. He said he likes the challenge. Let him do what he must.”

“Have you spoken to Percival?”

“I have. During spring break. He and his kids are doing well. Did you know the Dumbledore manner was blown up late last month?”

“I heard it from Narcissa. Did you see any of what I went through when I was captured? Did anyone else?”

“I think Draco and Blaise felt it. Neville, Severus and I did not.”

“Draco has to stop being such an asshole. Blaise really needs, to...”

“I know he does. Blaise will talk some sense into him, hopefully.”

“That’s all I need.”

“Have you been sleeping well? You don’t look like it...”

“I’ve been sleeping as well as I can, Luna.”

“Please talk to someone about what you went through. You need to do so, please, brother of mine...”

“there’s no one in this school who I don’t have some sort of past with. Well, maybe you, Neville, and Severus. I know you won’t judge me. The others might. Even Blaise...”

“You’ll find someone, Harry. Or should I say he will find you in your time of need...”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll know when it is time, and not before then.”

“Thanks for all of your help, though you sometimes talk in riddles.”

“It is how I am at times, you know this.”

“At least your riddles do eventually make sense, unlike the old fossil’s...”

“That’s damn true. Has he called you to his office? Have any of his minions?”

“Not since I’ve been back. Even Ron and Ginny have left me alone.”

“That was because of Neville, Hermione and I.”

“What did you do?”

“Did you wonder why Ron and Ginny were getting far closer than normal brothers and sisters should? They tried to dose you and Hermione with love potions on April 4. We made sure they regretted it.”

“Damn, nice...”

“If they try again, we will just continue the cycle. Madam Pomfrey refuses to treat them. She and the headmaster got into it earlier today.”

“she won?”

“Of course.”

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to get some necessary sleep. Do you have Dreamless Sleep Potion?”

“I do not. That stuff is addicting...”

“I know it is. Good thing I know the silencing charm.”

“I am sorry for what you went through. I’ll be here if you ever need to talk, as will Neville, and Severus.”

“Thank you, sister of mine.”

I went over to Luna and hugged her slowly. She returned it calmly. I went to sleep. For the first time in a while, I slept well enough where I had no nightmares. I did not have to use the silencing charm, but I cast it anyway, to be on the safe side.

On May 2, after dinner, Draco got into an argument with me, as soon as we got to our dorm room. Blaise was not present to defuse it.

. . . . . .

It was March 13. After I apologized to Harry’s family, I decided to take the Goblins up on their offer to travel to Africa. I told Severus to let the headmaster know that I was going on a sabbatical to find myself. Before anyone else was awake, I left. When I got to Uganda, I was met by an average looking man.

“Welcome to Uagadou. My name’s Malik Blishtar. I’m the headmaster here. Who are you, and why are you here?”

“My name’s Marvolo Gaunt. I’m here to take my OWLs and NEWTs, before I go for my masteries.”

“Masteries, Mr. Gaunt?”

“Yes, Mr. Ishtar.”

“My last name is Blishtar, not Ishtar! Got it memorized; Marvolo Gaunt?”

“Yes, Headmaster Blishtar. It was a slip of the tongue. Hell, I could help you with my tongue...”

“That’s not necessary, child.”

“Are you certain?”

“I am.”

Something flashed in his eyes. Even to me, I knew this man was not one to be messed with. He made Albus look like a saint, and that was saying something. This meant I would not be able to hit on him, or go further, o well, I did try.

“Now, your exams will be held in a room that is outside of time. You will be done with all of them by April 30.”

“Thank you, Headmaster Blishtar.”

“You are welcome, Marvolo Gaunt. If you’re ready, we will start now.”

I nodded at him. He took me down a few flights of stairs and dark hallways. After 20 minutes, we were in front of a nondescript door.

“I will not be here for your exams, but I will know when you’re done. You may enter at your leisure.”

“Thank you, Headmaster Blishtar.”

“You’re welcome. O, and my name’s Aker.”

“Huh?”

“Go now and have fun.”

I entered the room. The exams flew by. I thought, since the exams were for the ICW, not Hogwarts, they’d be hard, but I was wrong. I only had to do the written portions, not the practicals. Apparently they’d gotten my original transcripts somehow. This was fine. By the end of the second week, I was done with the OWLs. I’d work from 6-10, have brunch, then work from 11-4. After dinner which was at 6:30, I’d sleep. This was a brutal schedule, but I was fine.

When I wasn’t working, I was thinking about Harry and the hell he must be going through. I wondered how in the hell Luna connected to whoever’s eyes I saw Harry’s rape and torture through. I wondered how Albus could sink so low. I didn’t care about the why, just what could be done about it, when I got back to Hogwarts. Hopefully, I’d get help. He had to die, and it had to be soon, or the world as I knew it would be his and his alone.

By April 16, I was done with my last NEWT exam. Were they difficult, not as much as I thought they would be. When I came out, the headmaster led me out of the school. I bowed to him in thanks. He returned it. I was portkeyed back to Hogwarts.

I rested in Severus’s spare room until April 20. That day, after dinner, Luna met with me.

“Welcome back, Marvolo. Have you found yourself? Did you get some?”

“No, Luna, I did not get any. The guy was too proper, he said I was a child to him...”

“I’m sorry, Marvolo. You didn’t try past your first time?”

“I did not. He turned me down gently the first time, I didn’t want to see what angering him would’ve been like.”

“Good boy!”

“Hey!”

“Did you feel anything coming off the man that told you as such?”

“Evil, and I mean true evil. Or at least that is what I was shown.”

“He will be a worthwhile companion for you, but not now.”

“You know who he is?”

“I think so. He goes by many names. Let Harry introduce you to him. Alright?”

“Sure, Luna.”

“You need to rest, Marvolo. You’ve pushed yourself far more than you’re used to over the past few weeks.”

“I’ll be sure to do that, Luna. I don’t go for my masteries for a while.”

“When is your first?”

“Sometime in June.”

“Rest well, Marvolo.”

“You do as well, Luna.”

I took off. Nothing happened until May 2.

. . . . . .

On May 2, after dinner, when Draco and I got to our room, he was seriously pissed.

“The fuck’s wrong with you, Harry? You’ve stopped letting Blaise or I touch you! Tell me why, dammit!”

“Draco, I, uh...”

“Dammit, Harry! Fucking tell me!”

“Look, I...”

“Why the fuck are you not sleeping with us? Have you found another guy?”

“No, Draco. You’re blowing this way out of proportion. Please, just let me be. Please...”

“No, fucking tell me, Harry! Or, you know what? Just fucking leave! Get the fuck out!”

“No, Draco, please, no!”

“I said leave! Go and AK yourself for all I care, just leave!”

I did so quickly. As I ran through the school, Ron and Ginny tried to talk to me. Before they could say anything beyond hi, I wandlessly threw them against the opposite wall from where I was. Their arms and legs were broken in 6 separate places. I didn’t need their shit, not today. I continued to run. When I exited the school, I ran to the Forbidden forest. When I got to a clearing which I thought I was alone in, I took out both of my wands. I hated myself, my life and the cards that fate had dealt me.

I wasn’t sleeping well at all over the last week and a half. I woke up every night with nightmares of my rape. The faces of those who raped me were replaced by Fred, George, Draco and Blaise. It took me a while to go back to sleep. The only reasons I hid it so well were because of glamours, and I knew how to hide emotions when it was necessary. When I got to the clearing, I took out my second wand. It was made for dark spells, my primary wand was not. I pointed it at my chest. I held my primary wand in my off hand, in case I was attacked.

. . . . . .

I ran outside, for some unknown reason, after everyone was done with their dinner. I followed a connection to someone who was in pain, and lots of it. I ended up in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. I came up to the person and noticed them. They did not see me, yet. I knew it was Harry, and I knew by the color of the spell, he was about to AK himself. Before he could say the first syllable of the spell, I summoned both wands from his hands. I kept them on my person, in my robes.

I only had my wand from Knockturn alley, not my first wand which I’d gotten from Hecate, after the ritual, which was done to bring me back. That one, I put in the Slytherin Heir’s vault. I went over and kneeled in front of him. He was crouching down in front of me. My tears flowed.

“Harry? Why? Why did you just try to kill yourself? Was it because I rejected you?”

He nodded in silence at me. He was not crying, but he was very close to it.

“I know you want your wands back, so you may end it all. But you can’t die. If you die, I’ll be alone. I’ve always been scared to be alone. I’m sorry you’ve been through hell, and you can’t talk to anyone at the school about it. I’ve been gone, but I’ll be here for you, if you want to talk. Your dad, brother, and sister would be devastated, if you died."

"And you would as well, Marvolo? But you have always wanted to see me dead. Give me back my wands so I can die in your arms. Please..."

“No, Harry. Please don’t go, not like that. Please. I need you, because I’ve finally realized you’re a part of me. Since you were really small, I didn’t want to kill you. That’s why I tried to pull the curse back, but was unable to do so. Please, Harry. Please don’t die...”

“You mean it, Marvolo? You didn’t want to kill me?”

“I did not, Harry. Please live, Harry. Please...”

“Alright, Marvolo. Thank you. Thank you for showing you genuinely care.”

“Of course, Harry. I’ll give you your wands tomorrow. Alright?”

“You’ll keep them?”

“Severus will. I’m sorry, Harry.”

“I understand. Thank you, Marvolo.”

He got up, as did I. I hugged him gently for a minute or 2. As I started to hug him, he flinched back, but he did not pull away. He rested his head on my right shoulder for comfort. After he pulled away, I let him go, after I kissed his forehead, and went back into the school to rest.

. . . . . .

After Marvolo took off, I was about to sit down on the ground to cry, when I heard the snaps of 2 twigs nearby. I turned my head to look in that direction.

I locked on to silver eyes. I thought it was Lucius, since his eyes were the exact same shade of silver, as was his hair. After a few seconds, my senses told me that this was not Lucius. I felt something drawing me to him. What it was, I didn’t know. All I knew was that it felt like a protective force. The person came over to me. I stood up. He was at least 6 4 or 6 5,so he was tall.

I ran to him and jumped into his arms. My arms went around his neck. My head lay on his left shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the morning of May 2. I took off away from Sheoul and got to England. I knew where I was going thanks to a counterpart.

He transferred the bond from himself to me. He gave me tons of information. I could take on the responsibility over the one who I was there to meet, he could not. I went into a restaurant called the Leaky Cauldron to try to get some help.

It was empty, which was odd. When I got there, a barman met me after I sat down at a table.

“Good morning, sir. You’re new here. What would you like?”

“Give me a bit of everything. May I ask your name?”

“It is Tom. Yours?”

“My name’s Moctezuma. I’m actually here searching for someone.”

“We can talk after you are done with your breakfast.”

“Thank you, Tom.”

After 45 minutes, I was done with breakfast. After the dishes disappeared, tom returned. He sat in front of me. I felt magic go up, though it was faint and impossible to detect.

“Now, what or who are you looking for; Moctezuma?”

“Harry Potter. I’ve got a general location for him, I just want to verify it with someone who knows this area.”

“He is at Hogwarts, the premier school of magic in England. Will your ally come to guide you to the school?”

“In a while. Can you show me what it looks like? So I can be sure that what my ally found is correct?”

“Give me a sec.”

I watched as Tom summoned something to him. It looked like a parchment until he put his wand to it. After a few seconds, I saw a majestic old castle. So, my ravens and hawks were right. The ruins was actually a school. I bowed to him in thanks, rolled up the parchment and took off.

I explored the village until close to nightfall. I took a Harrowgate to a huge forest where my allies met me. They bowed to me. I walked to the boundary of the school. I saw the ward structure that was supposed to be protecting the school. Some of the wards were falling apart, since they had not been charged in quite some time. I was able to sneak in thanks to such a gap.

I walked with no sound towards 2 boys. One was crouching, the other was kneeling in front of him. The kneeling boy was able to get the 2 wands away from the other. I heard the kneeling boy’s conversation as if I’d been right next to them, though I was in the shadows of a huge tree. I saw as the smaller boy let the older boy hug him for a few minutes. He flinched back in suppressed pain, but got over it quickly. Before the older boy left, he kissed the smaller boy’s forehead in friendship. I watched as he went into the school. As I walked silently to the young boy, 2 twigs snapped giving me away. My boss would laugh his ass off and never let me live this down. So it was a good thing that he was not here to see this.

After a few seconds, the boy turned to me, ran and jumped towards me. I caught him. I held him as if he was a small child who needed comforting. My left hand was under his legs while my right was supporting his shoulders. He didn’t fight me at all. This was interesting. I wondered why this was, until I smelled his skin when his hand got close to my nose. It smelled like strawberries. He ran his fingertips up and down my face. I allowed this. He needed to know who I was, and that he was safe.

After a few minutes, he stopped and placed his hands back on my shoulders. He leaned his head against my left shoulder. I sniffed his hair gently, to be sure that the smell was not a one off thing. It was not. This was my long lost mate. I finally found him. After a few seconds, he cried silently in my arms. I walked with him around the clearing and around the forest as I held him.

After 45 minutes, he spoke. It was quiet, only meant for me.

“Please, give me good memories. Please, sir...”

“I will, but I need to know what happened.”

“No, please, no...”

“What do you sense coming from me? Look into my eyes and tell me.”

I looked deep into the silver eyes of the stranger who held me and let me cry all over him. I sensed honesty and a side that would protect me with far more brutality, but would never use said brutality against me, ever.

“I sense that you will protect me, and that you’ll destroy anyone who tries to come after me.”

“You’d be right, Harry.”

“You know my name, but I do not know yours.”

“It is Moctezuma. Are you doing alright?”

“I think so, Moctezuma. How could you not hate me or consider me a freak? After what I went through?”

“No child deserves to go through what you have, Harry. Now, you said you wanted my help? What do you need? Ask it of me, and I’ll do so.”

“I, uh, I deserved what I went through. Please, don’t make me talk about it, please...”

“You must, if you want my help, little one.”

“I was beaten. I was cut up like a slab of meet. I was poisoned...”

“That’s not all that’s affecting you, is it?”

“I, uh, no, please, don’t...”

“You must tell me. Do you know what I saw in your eyes?”

“A fucking freak that deserves everything he got and should’ve gotten more? Is that what you see? That’s what I feel at nights. I feel I should’ve gotten more. You don’t need to be with someone as broken as me...”

The child tried to pull away. I hushed him gently and petted his head and pointy ears.

“Please do not pull away, little one. Please don’t leave.”

“I need to get my wands. I need to finish...”

“No, little one. Please tell me what was done.”

“You won’t hate me?”

“No.”

“I was fucked. I got head from a woman. I deserved to be fucked...”

“You did not deserve any of those things.”

“Of course. All I had to do was give in. All I had to do, was...”

I brought my lips to his. I kissed him slowly and deeply. I needed him to stop thinking about the hell he just came out of. It took him a few seconds, but he did respond.

. . . . . .

I felt the man move my head away from his shoulder. As I was talking, he got me to shut my face by kissing me. It wasn’t a quick kiss either. It was a slow, holy fuck he actually knows what the fuck he’s doing kiss. As he was kissing me, I was staring, staring, and staring for some time at his face. He looked like an elf, since he had silver eyes, hair and pointy ears, but he didn’t feel like an elf. I could say nothing. I didn’t have to describe what I went through. As he looked into my eyes, I let him see my memories.

My beatings did not turn him on, neither did my rapes. What turned him on was the price that magic asked for Moody after he finished raping me. He enjoyed watching his body being broken. I could sense it, I could also smell it in the air. It was sweet. I hoped he kept his promise to me. I’d find out soon.

. . . . . .

I walked backwards with Harry to the center of the clearing. I lay on my back. He was still holding on to me. My mouth wasn’t on his. I wanted to see if he’d initiate anything, or if he’d let me do so for his first time. This would tell me how strong of a sub he was. This would tell me if he was, or was not truly broken. After a few minutes, I got my answer.

. . . . . .

I wandlessly stripped our clothes thanks to my elven magic. I kissed Moctezuma with as much passion as he showed me. After a few minutes, I moved on to biting and licking his neck. As I was doing this, he ran his firm and strong hands up and down my ass. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me, if he did go into my hole. After some time, I moved on from licking and biting his neck to licking his nipples. Or I tried to, when he spanked me gently 3 times with his left hand.

“No, Harry. It is my turn now. I want to lick you.”

“Please be gentle. I’m sorry if I hurt you...”

“You did not. I’m sorry if my spanking brought up bad memories.”

“It felt nice. I’m sorry for being a bad boy. I’m sorry for biting...”

“It is alright, you’re a good boy. I’ll give you the first part of your reward. Alright?”

He nodded at me. I turned him so his cock, balls and ass were near my face. His mouth was near my cock. I saw his cock. It was large for such a small child. I took it into my mouth. As soon as I licked his cockhead, he bucked upwards. He whined out in what I thought was pain, but it was pleasure. As I was licking him, he spoke.

“That feels nice. Far nicer than that bitch! All she wanted was her pleasure, so I made sure she got cum, with a little extra.”

“Who?”

“Molly. After I came in her mouth, I made sure that she would go after her husband, not after me. God, you’re good at that. I’m not your first, am I?”

“You want an honest answer?”

“Yes, I, fuck!”

“You are not the first I’ve been with, no.”

“I can’t be mad at you. Not with what you’re doing to my, fuck!”

“Like that, don’t you, little one?”

“Yes, god, yes!”

As he spoke, I licked all over his cock, balls and ass. When he cried out, was when I rimmed him. I needed him to tell me everything. I needed him to get it out of his system. After some more time, I jacked him off as he spoke.

“What happened the first time you were raped?”

“Podmore was brutal with me, but he was not hurt. Moody was destroyed. Those 2 hurt me so badly...”

“I’m sorry, little one. Did you get anyone off while you were there?”

“I did not. I want to lick you, if you’ll let me.”

“I’ll stop so that you can show me what you’ve got.”

“Thank you.”

. . . . . .

I felt his mouth on my cockhead. I had to hiss out in pleasure and not scream out like I wanted to. He kept this up until I was about to cum. I gently petted his neck. He pulled off and laid his head on my stomach. I was jacking him off slowly.

“Continue, please.”

“When Moody raped me, he made me bleed. It lasted an hour. Have you helped others like you’re helping me?”

“I have helped other kids. Some had it worse than you did. Some were boys, but not all.”

“You had sex with them?”

“I did not. It was also hard for them to talk about what they went through.”

“Unlike me?”

“Exactly.”

“After Moody came, my magic blasted him into the nearest wall and broke his arms. They left me alone.”

“Your friend helped you?”

“Which one?”

“The kind woman I saw in your memories.”

“Yes. I know she’s doing well.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, sir?”

“How far do you want to go?”

“All the way. I know that though you’re huge, you won’t hurt me. You won’t be ruff with me.”

“I will not.”

“They cut me up like a slab of meat, but they did not rape me again.”

“I have lube. I will use it.”

“Thank you.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Why is the floor so soft?”

“My magic made it soft. Do you want me to get on all fours for you?”

“Yes. If you do not mind...”

“I don’t.”

. . . . . .

Harry got off of me. He got onto all fours. He was very close to cumming. I could feel it thanks to our bond. I walked over to my clothes and got out the lube. I warmed it in my hands before I put it all over his ass and my cock. I entered him slowly.

. . . . . .

I felt his cock entering my ass slowly and gently. His cock was huge and it split me apart as he entered me. I did not whine out in pain. When it touched my prostate, I screamed out in pleasure.

“Is this too fast, Harry?”

“No. It is perfect. Please, please keep fucking me. Please...”

“You got it, Harry.”

I fucked him slowly and deeply. After a few minutes, while I was still inside of him, I lay on my back. I placed him on top of me. He was on my thighs while they were stretched out. He howled out in pleasure as I hit his prostate once again.

“You liking this, Harry?”

“Yes. Fuck yes!”

“You’ll never be alone. I will never consider you a freak. Do you hear me, Harry?”

“Yes, I hear you, Moctezuma. Fuck me harder. Please. Please...”

“Alright, Harry. Ride me, boy. Ride me and cum...”

“Yes, sir. You’re so huge, but so loving...”

“I know I am. If I’m not able to be here for you, I’ll be sure someone always is.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

. . . . . .

I rode Moctezuma for a few minutes until he came deep in my ass. His legs were split to give me a better angle as he penetrated me. I noticed that he did this as he talked to me to reassure me. This was fine. I loved him for that. I loved him because though he knew what I’d been through, he didn’t judge me for it. He continued to tell me he would always protect me as his cum blasted deep into me.

. . . . . .

As I came inside of Harry, I felt his mind change as he howled out as he came. The students probably thought there were wolves outside, this was fine for us. After he and I came, I kissed him deeply, after he did something to freshen both of us.

“We’ll sleep, but not here. I know the perfect place. Just let me clean and dress both of us. You were so good to me...”

“Will you be alright, now?”

“I won’t have many nightmares. Just please watch over me, or have one who you trust do so. You’ve helped me so much...”

“I know. You won’t get over your hell quickly, but I’m glad my banging you so gently has helped you. I see it in your eyes.”

He nodded at me. We took off after he let me pick him up. After a few minutes, we were in front of a door. When we went inside thanks to a sleepy eyed guy who didn’t look at me, Harry fell asleep on the couch. The next day, when we got up, we had breakfast. After breakfast, we were joined by 2 people.

. . . . . .

After I went back into the school, I went to Severus’s quarters. I handed him both wands. He took them away and put them somewhere. After I saw them disappear, he spoke.

“Please tell me you were not responsible for, how did you get Harry’s wands...”

“I summoned them from him, just as he was about to AK himself...”

“I’m sorry. He was about to what? My son was about to what? Were you responsible for this?”

“I was not. He let me take the wands from his person. I, uh, left...”

“Where is my son?”

“He’s in the Forbidden forest. He’s not alone.”

“You should be glad you’re not responsible for this.”

“I apologized for what I did to him. He forgave me. I may never be able to forgive myself...”

“You’ll need to forgive yourself, eventually.”

“Why?”

“Because we live for 1000 years or so, if we don’t get killed.”

“We what? We do what?”

“Read this, Marvolo. Please don’t share this or lose it. This is the only copy that exists.”

“Yes, sir. Do you want me to get Harry?”

“I’ll know when he gets back, Marvolo. Read and learn. How were your exams?”

“Not bad, Severus. I should get my results tomorrow.”

“Do you know who hurt my son?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll go read while you rest. Thank you once again, Severus.”

Marvolo left my room. He went to read, I went to sleep. The next morning, I let 2 people into the room. One was my son. The other I didn’t recognize. I didn’t care, at the time, since I was half asleep. after 9 or so, I got up and joined them in the living room. Marvolo was resting.

“Welcome back, son.”

“Thanks, pops. Sorry if we woke you when we got back.”

“Pops? Really?”

“Hey, I could call you old man, old guy, old f...”

“Not necessary, Bambi...”

“Really?”

“Payback’s sweet, my little Bambi...”

“That’s cute. Maybe, I...”

“No, please don’t...”

“And you are?”

“My name’s Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin, though your son calls me Moctezuma.”

“M... The hell? What damned language is that?”

“That would be old Aztec, Harry.”

“Son?”

“Yes, dad?”

“Did the 2 of you have breakfast?”

“We did.”

“Is today a school day for Harry?”

“It is not, Moctezuma. So the 2 of you can go, get showers, and then rest.”

“Thank you, Severus. We’ll go do that.”

Harry left first. He was back after 15 minutes. Moctezuma left and came back in 10 minutes. After he sat on the couch, Harry sat in Moctezuma’s lap. This was when Blaise, Draco, Neville and Luna appeared. Marvolo decided to join us as well.

Before anyone could speak, Marvolo stunned Draco. He brought him over to me. He looked pissed. I held him in my lap. Harry also was pissed at Draco.

“This idiot almost got your son killed, Severus.”

“Can you rennervate him so I may spank him?”

“Oo, hot. Can the rest of us j...”

“Luna!”

“What? It will be...”

“Luna, no!”

“Ruin my fun, Severus. Why...”

“We have a guest.”

“So you found him, as I told him you would...”

“I, um...”

“Yes, Luna. Thank you.”

“Sure, Harrison.”

“Harrison? But your name’s Harry...”

“My real name’s Harrison, Moctezuma. Everyone just calls me Harry. She’s one of the few who calls me Harrison. As for that idiot, wake him up so I can Crucio him...”

Severus put Draco down on his chair. He came up to my mate. He had a rolled up newspaper in his left hand. He hit him on the nose a few times.

“No! No! No! Bad Harry, no!”

“But he was a bloody idiot, damn, that hurts...”

“Do you want me to swap it out for a paddle, hairbrush, or a wooden spoon and hit you on your bare ass; instead?”

“No, dad. Dammit, I’m sorry...”

“Good little Bambi...”

“Dammit!”

“Hush...”

He smacked him once more with the newspaper. He went back to his chair. He woke Draco up somehow. The boy came over to us.

He kneeled down in front of us. Harry smacked him once on the head hard. Draco yelped. Harry put his head in his lap and petted him gently. He whispered the next part to him. I heard it, but I didn’t comment.

“You bloody idiot. I didn’t reject you. I could never reject you. You just jumped the gun, big time.”

“But, you didn’t want to...”

“I didn’t want to do anything with you or Blaise. He felt what I went through. If you felt it, you forgot about it...”

“The pain on March 14?”

“Yes, that!”

“Dad? Can I have my wands back?”

“Will you Crucio the idiot who is my godson?”

“No, dad. Will you hit me again?”

“No, son.”

I summoned the wands that belonged to Harry. I went over and handed them to him. I saw them disappear somewhere.

He continued to pet Draco’s head for a few minutes. Blaise spoke after a while.

“Um, sir? Are you a demon?”

“I am, little Incubus.”

“You know what I am?”

“I do, Blaise. I know the rest of you are elves like Harry. All but you, Draco. You’re a firebird...”

“More like fire chicken...”

“No, Marvolo, more like Mega Ultra Chicken. Arise, chicken, aarise!”

“What? How dare you, Harry! I don’t want to be related to them...”

“Related to who, little fire chicken?”

“The Order of the Phoenix.”

“O, that, the vigilante group started to fight lord Voldemort?”

“Yes, hold on...”

“I read when I’m bored, so I know about it.”

“I’ve heard of it being referred to as the Order of the Fried Chicken...”

“Nom, nom, nom, fried chicken. That sounds so good, now...”

“Draco?”

“What? I’m hungry...”

. . . . . .

Dobby popped in quietly.

“Former Master Draco wants fried chicken? Dobby will go and get him some, along with food for all.”

“You know, I really need to get used to him doing that...”

Dobby popped back in a few seconds later with trays of food. I got off of Moctezuma’s lap. Draco got off the floor. We went to a table which appeared in the center of the room. After a few minutes, we all finished the food he’d brought us. I went back to sit in his lap on the couch. Draco sat to our left, Blaise sat to our right. The others sat around us.

“Who the hell are you? Why is Harry in your lap? I could...”

I tweaked Draco’s nose hard.

“Dammit, Harry!”

“Then don’t be an idiot, Draco!”

“Fine, if I may, who are you? And how are you related to Harry?”

“Feel out your bond, Blaise. Do you notice anything new?”

“Yes. I feel that you fucked Harry last night. Draco, shut your face...”

“You fucked my mate?”

“Our mate, Draco.”

“Our what?”

“You heard me, Marvolo.”

“How did you cum; Harry?”

“Um, Luna...”

“Luna, he came while riding me. His howls are so hot...”

“Dammit, Moctezuma...”

“I’m sorry, sir. Please don’t spank or kill me...”

“I won’t, little fire demon.”

“Thank you for the name change, sir.”

“I’m glad you changed it.”

“As am I. How long will you be here?”

“Until the end of the month.”

“Harry? I’m sorry...”

“Prove it to me with your actions, Draco. Don’t ever jump the damned gun like that again...”

“I won’t.”

“I didn’t reject you. Moctezuma here, is helping me when the rest of you cannot. Alright?”

“Fine, Harry. Do we have to fight you for dominance; Moctezuma?”

“You do not, little fire demon. Harry? Can you take me on a tour of this school?”

“Is Missing Cheese around?”

“He is not, brother of mine. He won’t bug you tonight; he has his 2 lions to deal with...”

“O?”

“Yes. Someone or something told Rita about what they tried to do to Harrison in February, along with the girl’s supposed pregnancy. No, I had nothing to do with it, so they’re off to Azkaban...”

“They deserve it. They got healed after I fucked them up?”

“Yes, is all I’ll say, brother of mine.”

“Let’s go, Moctezuma.”

“We’ll be behind you, Harrison. Our schoolwork’s fine.”

Before we left, Marvolo handed Severus something. We saw it disappear. We took off.

For the next few hours, we took Moctezuma on a long tour of the school. Hermione, Dean and Seamus joined us. At 12:00 PM, the tour was over. We all ate at our respective house tables. Moctezuma joined us. I let him know that the food wasn’t poisoned.

It had no potions in it. He thanked me for the heads up. Nothing happened for the rest of the day. Over the next few weeks, Moctezuma got used to us being around him. He met and got along with Xerxes and Nagini. On May 31, he spoke to me alone after breakfast.

“Harry? Being here with you, our mates and your allies has been an interesting experience. Your snake’s overprotective as is the smaller snake.”

“You could understand them?”

“Yes. My ally’s going to watch over you while I’m gone.”

“Hemmerson?”

“Yes.”

“I like him. Will he watch me...”

“He will not. I have a gift for you before I leave.”

“O?”

I walked over to my clothes. I picked up a small box and brought it over to Harry.

“This is a set of adamantium ear cones.”

“Are they store bought?”

“They are not. They have charms to cushion them as you wear them. The center stones are purple amethysts. The surrounding stones are blue sapphires for the left cone, and green emeralds for the right cone. As you see, they’re in a halo pattern.”

“They’re beautiful. I see small markings on the backside of each. I know they’re runes. I don’t recognize them.”

“They’re demon runes for protection. No portkey or method of physical capture can be used against you. If you have to take them off, it is fine, as long as they’re touching your skin.”

“God, thank you, Moctezuma. I’ll miss you.”

“I know you will, Harry. An ally of yours is calling out for me. I need to go.”

I hugged the boy to my body for a few minutes. As I was doing this, I put the 2 cones on his pointy ears. They looked hot. They also could not be removed without a password which I gave Harry through our bond. It was in Parseltongue.

I took off. I followed the link to America, damn you Leviathan for that damned quote. A few seconds later, I was in front of a huge home.

. . . . . .

It was March 25. The students of my school went on spring break, the day before. I attempted to go and see Tonks. When I got to the Ministry of Magic, I was told to get the bloody fuck out and stay out. I tried to tell the auror on duty that I was the Chief Warlock. He told me that I was not. Neither was I the head of the ICW. This was worrying.

I wondered why, until I saw Lucius and someone else. They smirked at me before I took off. When I got to Molly’s home, she met me along with Ron and Ginny. Fred and George were not there. Bill and Charlie hadn’t been there in a few years.

“Welcome, Albus.”

“Thank you, Molly. Where are Fred and George?”

“They moved out.”

“When?”

“Yesterday, while I was off with Arthur. They’re in Egypt.”

“Both of them?”

“Yes! How dare they!”

“Damn. Can things get any worse?”

“I don’t think so, Albus.”

“Sir? Is there any way for me to get pregnant?”

“Not now, Ginevra...”

“But, sir...”

“I said not now! You and Ron leave, now!”

“Yes, sir, but...”

“Leave, children!”

“Yes, mother.”

After the 2 children took off, our conversation continued.

“So what are your plans now; Albus?”

“I’m not sure. I’m no longer Chief warlock or the Head of the ICW.”

“Are you still the Supreme Mugwump?”

“No. Those 3 do not want us to win, they’re doing one bloody hell of a good job.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No, Molly.”

“Who holds the positions; Albus?”

“Taberius Ogdon is Supreme Mugwump, Theodore Nott is Chief Warlock, Hadrian Greengrass is Head of the ICW.”

“Isn’t Lord Voldemort supposed to rise soon?”

“He is. The war will begin in earnest. Harry will be needed...”

“I’ll help...”

“Let me take care of that, Molly.”

“When is he supposed to rise?”

“Some time in June.”

“Hopefully he rises when you want him to.”

“Hopefully. If you do not mind, I’m going to stay here until the kids go back to Hogwarts.”

“Sure, Albus.”

I took off. Over the next week or so, I tried to reestablish my power base. I was unable to do so. No one wanted to fight for the light. Many prisoners escaped from Azkaban somehow. I was unable to do anything about it.

On April 2, I went back to Hogwarts. When I got to my office, the Sorting Hat spoke to me as soon as the door was shut.

“I see you’re having issues, Albus. All you have left is this school, and even that will be gone, soon...”

“What do you mean? This is mine! All mine! Dammit, my wand!”

“Does the Elder Wand or Deathstick not work for you? Too fucking bad! You took the youngest Black child from his life. You destroyed Harry Potter, your minions are now dead...”

“How...”

“I know everything that happens in this school. Harry Potter is not back, but I have spies of my own. So I know what you did to him. Magic will demand your life in payment.”

“Magic? Magic can take its demands and shove them...”

“I think not. Just wait, Albus, just wait...”

“O whatever. I’ll find a way to get my plans back to where they should be.”

“I think not...”

I took off. Nothing happened for the next few weeks.

On May 2, I found Ron and Ginny. They were in immense pain and stunned in the hallway. I tried to take them to Madam Pomfrey. She refused to treat them. I had to take them to saint Mungos. They were fine in 24 hours.

When they got out, they were taken to Azkaban. I tried to stop it, but was unable to do so. I was told that they’d be there for 2 months. They were terrified. When I got back to Hogwarts, I went to my office. Molly met me. She was alone and pissed.

“Albus? Why did my family clock just point to Mortal Danger for Ron and Ginny?”

“Your 2 children are in Azkaban.”

“They’re what? They went where?”

“I did not stutter, did I?”

“But they’re so sweet, so innocent. Why them? How long do they have to be there?”

“For 2 months at a minimum. So we’re screwed...”

“Please try to get my kids out of Azkaban. They don’t deserve to be there...”

“I’ll do my best, Molly.”

“Thank you. That’s all I can ask.”

She took off.

. . . . . .

On May 3, I got an owl from Gringots. It had a package tied to its left leg. It was my results from Uganda. Over the next few weeks, I hung out and got to know Moctezuma. He was a good guy to talk to, but scary as all fuck when he got angry. And this is coming from a former dark lord. Nagini and Xerxes asked me if they could spank what they called the fire hatchling. I told them that they could not, at least not yet. They were sad, but they understood why they could not do so. Moctezuma understood them and laughed out loud enough where it caught Luna’s attention. She said nothing. All she did was smirk. On May 31, he took off.

Before he did so, he gave Harry some sort of jewelry that would protect him. This was a good thing, it also made him look hot.

Harry told us that the ear cones as he called them would protect him from portkeys and other physical ways of capture. The demon who was our mate gave me a book which was written in Parselscript that had the runes he used, and many that I’d never seen before.

On June 3, he returned.

. . . . . .

It was May 31. After I spoke to Harry and gave him my hand made gift, I left a book for Marvolo. I took a Harrowgate from the Forbidden forest back to my kingdom in Sheoul. I watched the next part through my counterpart’s eyes, as I rested.

. . . . . .

When I got to my office, I grabbed the book that was given to me by Gellert Grindelwald. My newest mate would need it, since he did not know what kind of demon he was. He thought he just aged very slowly, and had magic as any normal wizard did.

Hemmerson went off to Hogwarts. Before I could leave, Leviathan came to talk to me. He was in a seriously hot human male form.

“Good morning, Motecuhzoma.”

“Good morning, L...”

“No. In this form, you may call me Zayn. I know your counterpart is off to see his mate. Will he tell him some of his life story?”

“He and I share similar life experiences, so yes, he will. He is going to tell him what made him who he is today. We are sorry we couldn’t save the 4 children. Why did you not punish us so long ago? We deserved it...”

“You did not, Motecuhzoma. As I told you then, I fucked up. I should’ve gone to deal with the children myself. I honestly thought they were older and not so close to death.”

“But, sir, their bodies could’ve been regrown...”

“No, Motecuhzoma. There was no way for even I to save them. I thought you both talked to one of my acolytes about this so long ago?”

“I did, Zayn, but it still hurts. They were so damned young, so innocent...”

“I know, Motecuhzoma. Just don’t mention their names. If the 2 boys that were helped back in March are brought up, don’t mention what was done to them beyond the first major incident that changed them. Alright? Also, do not mention their handler’s name at all.”

“Understood, sir. Do you know if they’re doing alright?”

“They are. From what my ally who brought them to me told me, they aren’t hounds of death at all. They’re tigers.”

“Interesting. Do you think they’ll be back?”

“I’m not sure. If they ever return, they’re welcome to stay with us. Now, tell your counterpart to go and see his mate. I’ve kept you here for long enough.”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry for ranting...”

“You needed to do so.”

I nodded at him. He left. I watched as my counterpart went off deep into the forest near New York City to see his mate. This was the last time I’d ever see through his eyes. He had his life, I had mine.

. . . . . .

It was May 31. Over the last month and a half, I healed and got used to the outside world, well, as much as I could, considering everyone in good old England thought I was dead. I used just my middle name when I met people. No one knew my first or last names.

On March 26, I received a letter from Gringots in America. It told me that they knew I was alive, and that they wanted to meet with me. I put on a wandless glamour, before I took off. As soon as I got there, I spoke.

“Good morning, kind sir. My name’s Ferdinand. I wish to meet with someone in this bank. I was told to show up at my earliest convenience.”

“Do you have a letter that states that fact, that was signed by one of our workers?”

“Yes. Do you need to see it?”

“Just show me it, so I can see who wrote it.”

I showed him the letter. After he read it quickly, he spoke.

“Your name’s not...”

“O, I know it isn’t, but I had you going there for a bit...”

“That, you did. I shall lead you to the person who wrote the letter. Right this way, sir.”

I followed the goblin quietly but with a smirk on my face. After 5 minutes, we were in front of an office that had a nameplate that said Gringott, Goblin King of Gringots America. This was extremely rare, so I would have to tread carefully.

When I entered the door, I bowed to the goblin. He returned it. I sat down.

“I see you’re not as dead as people would like to believe.”

“Your Majesty, will you tell England that I’m alive?”

“We will, but it will be between the goblins, no human will know of that fact. Well, all but your head of family.”

“Dammit. Is there any way to delay the notification?”

“There is. I can delay it until May 2, which is a Saturday. He can get it in a nondescript envelope.”

“Can it burn after he reads it?”

“I can write it as such. It will be delivered by one of our elves.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“You’re more than welcome, Arcturus. You do not have to register with the MACUSA, since we see that you do not have a wand.”

“Thank you. Where can I get one? I do not know where mine is.”

“Legal or otherwise?”

“The second.”

He tossed a small paper airplane at my head. I caught it quickly, nodded at him, and took off. My wand was 120 Galleons. Its wood was an elder tree with a duel core. The first core was an ice phoenix’s tail feather; the other core was a heartstring of a Ukrainian Ironbellie.

I wondered how the person got those 2 specific ingredients, I didn’t ask. He gave it to me 2 hours later. He didn’t ask for my name, I just called him the wand maker. I handed him 120 Galleons that I found lying around .

When I got home, I went to the dueling room to try the new wand out. I used my blood to bind with the wand. When I did so, I felt heat, then bone chilling cold go through the room. I heard what sounded like a low roar, then a high pitched caw of a bird as it went after prey. This was odd, but it meant that the wand liked and accepted me as its new master. Was this the Elder Wand, no, but it was still powerful in its own right. It would serve me well.

I went through every spell that I learned from the Black Family’s Grimoire that I remembered. After a few hours, I was done with the first 3 years of spells taught at Hogwarts. I went to lunch which was served by an unknown house elf. After lunch, my mother’s portrait called me over.

“I see you’re doing well, and you got a new wand, son. Does the family head know you’re alive?”

“Not just yet, mother. He will be notified of my being alive in the beginning of May. He will be told to burn the letter as soon as he reads it.”

“Good.”

I went to continue my spellwork with the new wand. By dinner, I was done with all spells that were taught at Hogwarts. I called for Kreacher. I had him get me the missing books from Grimmauld Place. He made copies and brought them to me. Over the next month, I worked on all the Black Family spells I could get my hands on.

On May 2, I got a letter from Gringots. It let me know that the Black Lord has made me his heir. I needed to go to Gringots to accept. I apparated from the cottage. When I got to King Gringott’s office, I bowed to him. He returned the bow and let me know I could sit down. As soon as I did, he spoke.

“Welcome to Gringots, Arcturus. You received our message?”

“Yes I did, Your Majesty. I have it with me. Do you need me to prove my identity?”

“Yes.”

I was handed a dagger. I cut my left palm with my right. After a few seconds, it showed my information which I passed to Gringott. He read through it quickly.

“Everything’s in order. You are here to claim the Black Heirship?”

“I can, if I’m able to.”

“You are. You know the drill. Do you not?”

“Put on the ring. If I don’t die right away and I don’t get knocked out, I’m good.”

“Exactly.”

I saw a ring appear. I knew what the Black Lordship ring looked like. This was similar, but a bit smaller. After I put it on, my magic immediately connected to it. After 2 minutes, it was done. I bowed to the Goblin King in thanks. I took off.

Nothing happened for the next few weeks. On the morning of May 31, I felt someone slide past my wards and enter the cottage.

. . . . . .

It was May 31. After I got to the place where I felt my mate’s distress, I slid past the wards. They were well done, but had very small weaknesses. After I entered the huge home, my mate came up to me. He was in pain, and his cock was hard and bulging out of his pants.

“Mate of mine? It has been some time since you’ve been sexually frustrated. Or am I wrong?”

“Who are you? How did you get past my wards? Did you call me mate; as in bonded?”

“I did.”

“Who are you?”

“I’ll give you my name, and you give me yours. Fair?”

“Yes, my name’s Regulus.”

“My name’s Moctezuma. I’ll help you with your issue.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry...”

“Not your fault.”

. . . . . .

I walked with him to my room. As soon as I got close to him, his scent hit me. Since I was close to 750 years old, I was able to control myself far more than he could. He was trapped in that hellhole for almost 20 years, so I could understand why he was like this. I knew we’d need to switch. I knew this wasn’t Harry, so I could be rough with him. Harry needed comfort, Regulus did not. Well, not yet. I used my demon magic to strip us both.

. . . . . .

I felt my clothes being removed. I wondered how Moctezuma was able to keep such good control. Mine was slipping, and I was close to the breaking point. I needed sex from him, and I needed it yesterday. I lay down on the bed. He and I were on our sides facing each other.

. . . . . .

I went after Regulus first. I slammed my lips against his. He was grinding his cock against mine. The smell of our precum filled the room making him harder. I decided to dominate him. He needed relief; I’d give him it, eventually.

. . . . . .

I felt as Moctezuma jacked me off slowly, ever so slowly. I tried to get him to hurry the hell up, that did not work. He bent me over his knees when he sat up and spanked me 3 times as hard as he could on each of my ass cheeks.

“Bloody fucking hell!”

“Don’t fight me, child. Do you understand?”

“But I need to...”

“I said don’t fight me!”

“Fuck off! Let me cum...”

“Just for that, I’ll spank you some more!”

“No!”

I brought him back over my knees and spanked him 6 times as hard as I could. As I was doing this, his cock got harder, not softer. This was a good sign for me. I moved from spanking him to using another more interesting tool. I used a demon version of clamps on his nipples and balls. They caused pain, but would leave no marks. He’d cum when I let him, and not before.

I continued jacking him off until he was about to explode in my hand.

“Now, since you’ve been mostly good, I’ll help you cum. Alright?”

“Thank you...”

He lay back on the bed. I kneeled in front of him and took his leaking cock into my mouth. After 30 seconds, he was about to cum. He needed sexual relief more than I did. I turned around and displayed my ass for him.

. . . . . .

When I felt Moctezuma’s ass rub against my leaking cock, I magically put lube onto it. I fucked him quickly. He didn’t make a sound even when I bottomed out in his ass.

. . . . . .

I felt Regulus fuck me. He was long and wide, just as I liked them. I made no sound as he bottomed out inside of me. I used my trained anal muscles to begin milking him as soon as I felt him hit my prostate. I cast a small spell so I wouldn’t cum, yet. I wanted to cum inside of his ass. He sped up his thrusts.

. . . . . .

I increased the speed of my thrusts into Moctezuma’s hot and willing ass. I couldn’t say anything, my head hurt as did most of my body. I did not know the why, all I knew was I needed to get rid of the pain. We were on my bed, not the floor. I was worried that it would break, since I was being so brutal with him.

. . . . . .

I felt Regulus slow down but go deeper into me. This lasted 35 minutes. At minute 36, I removed the stuff from his nipples and balls. I felt a huge torrent of cum blast deep into my ass. At minute 42, the torrent of cum stopped. I kept it and let my ass absorb it. Before he could move, I reached around him and got him off of me. I put him on all fours in front of me. He had his turn, it was now mine.

. . . . . .

I felt Moctezuma do something to my ass. Before I could ask him what the fuck he was doing, he used his long tongue to dig deep into it. He was able to hit my prostate. As soon as I felt this, I screamed out in bliss. Before I could tell him to do so again, he kept doing this until I nearly came a second time.

. . . . . .

After a few minutes of me tonguing Regulus’s ass, I brought him to the edge of cumming for a second time. Before he could yell out, I took the spell off of my cock and bottomed inside of him in one massive stroke.

. . . . . .

I felt Moctezuma’s cock bottom inside of my ass. As soon as I did, I shoved him backwards to the edge of the bed. He did something so he’d not fall off. He rode me as I crawled towards the middle of the bed. As soon as we got there, his thrusts slowed down, but got deeper and deeper. I couldn’t speak. My head and body didn’t hurt, but what he was doing to me was too much for my mind to handle.

. . . . . .

I kept up my pleasurable assault inside of Regulus’s ass. He tried to move away. I hit him with a conjured riding crop 4 times on his back. I didn’t touch his spinal cord. I went after his shoulders which could take the abuse. He did not try to move away again.

This lasted until I came an hour and 25 minutes later. After I came, I watched as he did something with a wand he picked up which cleaned us both. It also freshened our mouths and put our clothes back on us.

Before we went downstairs, we lay on the bed to bask in the afterglow of our sexual session. I used my own magic to heal him from the whip and crop I’d used on him. As he lay next to me, I petted his head.

“I swear, if you purr, I’m going to hit you on the nose...”

“I’m not going to purr or growl at you. I’m neither a cat or dog Animagus, I don’t think. Thank you for letting me fuck you first. I’m sorry, if, I...”

“You did not hurt me, Regulus. You were rough with me, but I’ve been with partners that have been much worse than you.”

“I see. Why did you use the whip and the crop? Those remind me of my parents, when I was younger. They whipped my older brother and me if, we...”

“My hand would not have been enough, if you truly fought me for control. I did not cut your skin or draw blood. I am truly sorry I hurt you.”

“I understand. Let us go down stairs. There is information I have concerning you.”

I hugged him gently as I continued to run my left hand up and down his head and back. We got up, and went down to the living room.

“I see you’ve returned, son. Good morning, sir.”

“Good morning, ma’am. Who are you?”

“I am a portrait of his late mother, Walburga Black.”

“Mother?”

“Yes, son?”

“The portrait at Grimmauld Place is insane...”

“Not any longer. Are you the Black Heir?”

“I am.”

“As soon as the new Black Lord took his Lordship and visited the place some time back, the spells and compulsions that were on her were lifted. She and I do not talk often, but I wish you to take me there when you go, so we may share memories.”

“Spells?”

“Mrs. Black? What’s a compulsion?”

“It is a way to keep something or someone under control. You have magic, do you not, sir?”

“I do. My name’s Moctezuma.”

“That is not your true name, is it?”

“No, Mrs. Black. You’ve heard of me?”

“Rumors only. And most of them were bull, so I didn’t care to investigate them. You know what my son is?”

“I do. I was going to talk to him about it.”

“Mother? What was done to your portrait at Grimmauld Place?”

“I know there were a few very strong compulsions. All I know is that they’re gone. I do not know what they were. This is why I need to be taken there.”

“You cannot go there on your own?”

“Not the way the wards were set up. Speaking of such, you need to reinforce the wards, Heir Black.”

“How?”

“After you’re done with your conversation, I will walk you through it.”

“With all due respect, Mrs. Black, I’d advise he do this first thing. Is this a location that people know about?”

“It is, but only the Lord Black, whoever he is, has access to it.”

“The wards should’ve flash fried me...”

“No. You have Black blood. They recognized who you were, son.”

“And myself?”

“You’re his mate, so they let you in. Son, what you need to do is go to the center room of the house. You must put your heir ring against the ward stone. It will take no more than 5 minutes for the wards to be recharged. The Black Lord will feel it, but he will say nothing.”

“Will anyone else feel it?”

“They will not. Go now.”

I left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

I walked to the very center of the building. I saw a small room with a blue stone in the center of it against the back wall. It looked like a sphere the size of a muggle bowling ball. I put my ring in the indentation made for it. I felt it draw on my magic.

I released the pent up magic I had going through my body slowly. After 5 minutes, I felt a snap as the wards attuned themselves to my signature. I walked back to the living room.

“That did not take long, son.”

“I had excess energy, mother.”

“As I said before, my name’s Moctezuma. That’s not my true name, but it is the one I shall go by. Now, since you’ve been away, I got a chance to get this. I shall read your section first, you may ask me questions, then I’ll go to my section which seriously needs to be updated.”

“Sure, Moctezuma.”

I ran my hands through Regulus’s hair, after he lay his head in my lap. I began to read.

. . . . . .

**The Seminus Demon or Sem has many defining characteristics. When he is born, he is like any normal human male until he turns 20. He has defining marks or tattoos on his right arm. They start from his fingertips and go up to his right shoulder. The first mark on the top of his shoulder closest to his neck is his personal mark. The next one below that is the mark of his father. They live for sex. When they turn 20, they go through something which is known as PostS’genesis. This is when a Sem goes after women. This is done not for impregnation, but to get relief. If a Sem is gay or bisexual, he will go after both for the same relief. When a Sem turns 100, he will go through S’genesis. While he’s in S’genesis, he’ll fuck man or woman by any means necessary, married or not.**

**Some demons kill themselves if they don’t have a mate by the time they go through S’genesis. After S’genesis is over, he can only have sex with his mate or mates and no one else. He can impregnate them. Most Sems are straight, but not all. If a Sem has one or more mates, he must have sex with all of them, or he will die.**

“Do you have questions about what I just read to you, Regulus?”

“Yes. So that’s why I have all of those interesting designs on my arm?”

“Exactly.”

“Why was I in so much pain until you showed up?”

“Do you know how long you were captured?”

“I don’t know. I was 21. Fuck...”

“I’m sorry, Regulus. We won’t discuss your markings. At least not for now. We will discuss why you were in so much pain for the last few days.”

“Go on.”

“Mrs. Black? When did Regulus get here?”

“Early on March 22.”

“Regulus? When did you start feeling pain?”

“On May 4. What the fuck was in that cell?”

“From what my acolytes told an ally of mine, there were wards that blocked off your magic and senses.”

“You don’t have minions? You’re not like the old goat?”

“Who? The old man who runs the school of magic in England? I do not have minions.”

“how did you get into the school? Its wards...”

“Are falling apart. It is not my job to charge them. I have left my ally there, while I’m here with you.”

“You’ll go back?”

“Yes, in a few days.”

“What did the book mean when it said if I don’t get sex; I’ll die?”

“Exactly what was said. You’ll be fine for the next month or so, after I’m gone, but I or one of your mates will need to satiate you.”

“I have more than you as a mate?”

“You do, is all I’ll tell you.” 

“Fair enough. So you’ll be back at the end of June?”

“Yes.”

“But what if it happens earlier?”

“If I can’t be here, one of your other mates will.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

“What may I ask are you? I’m sorry if I’m being rude. You look like a high elf...”

“I am a Neethul. I will tell you what the book says about us, and how things have changed.”

. . . . . .

“A Neethul is a demon that can be mistaken for a high elf because of his features. As you see, I, like you, have pointed ears. Long ago, when Neethuls were first made, their jobs were as slave traders of children from 6 on up. Anything below was too difficult to deal with, and was not worth our time.”

“You what? You sold innocent children into the slave trade? There’s a demon slave trade?”

“There is, even now. I had nothing to do with it. Hell, that’s not even my job. My job is to take the old guard who still believes in that bullshit out with extreme prejudice.”

“In other words...”

“In other words, I’m an assassin.”

“How long have you been one?”

“A few centuries.”

“A what? You don’t look that old...”

“Thanks. I stay in good shape with lots of killing, sex, and more killing...”

“You have sex with others?”

“No, but the look on your face was priceless, Regulus.”

“Meh...”

“To continue on, Neethuls used to be in the slave trade. If a slave did not listen, they’d do what was necessary to get them to obey.”

“Um, how far was too far...”

“It went as far as amputations and castrations for the boys, genital mutilation for the girls...”

“son of a...”

“I know. My main job is to lead the Assassin’s Guild. Our primary job is to stop people like that. Our secondary job is to get slaves no matter how young or old away from brutal masters.”

“What if the master wants to buy them back.”

“They don’t. If they try, they’re ejected from the sale. If they continue to try, they’re taken out.”

“So, why is there a slave trade? And how is it regulated?”

“There are subs who honestly do not want to have any control over their own lives. They want to be told what to do, and how to do it, to please their masters.”

“Like house elves?”

“Something like that, yes.”

“Is it only boys who do this?”

“It is evenly split. Some people are just born as subs who want to please.”

“Moctezuma? Is this physical pleasure as well as let’s say; housework?”

“It is, Mrs. Black.”

“And your job besides rescuing the slaves, is...”

“To help them find new masters who can use their skills.”

“Um, have you physically trained slaves; Moctezuma?”

“Do you mean if I’ve trained them for sexual slavery; Regulus?”

“Yes.”

“I have, for the older children between 14-17. Any child under 12 gets reeducated, if they were exposed to any sort of physical activity of that nature.”

“Damn...”

“Parents do that to their children?”

“They do. I’ve seen it far more often than you think I would.”

“Is it only girls who are trained for sex slavery? I’ve always thought, that...”

“No. There are boys who I’ve seen who are trained to either give pleasure or receive it. If they have a smaller than average cock, they’re trained to give pleasure. The reverse is true.”

“To both boys and girls?”

“Sometimes, it depends on the parents or their trainers, at the time.”

“What if the girl is a lesbian?”

“Then they’re killed.”

“But that’s illegal...”

“Even here on earth, not all cultures accept them, you know this.”

“He has a point, son. There’s nothing you or I can do to change it. Don’t even try...”

“I know, mother. That just sucks. Have you seen children under 6 used as sex slaves? I’m sorry to ask...”

“Yes. When it happens, if the child does not stop, if they’re told nicely 3 times, they’re killed. No, I’ve never had to do this.”

“Why? Why would anyone...”

“I do not know, Regulus.”

“What made you not be a sadist? What made you change?”

“My boss did, so long ago...”

“Oo, the obligatory and always necessary flashback...”

“Son, hush...”

“Yes, mother...”

“It was such a long time ago. I was on your normal everyday mission to capture new slaves for my boss. When I got to the home where I was going to get the slaves, I heard 4 cries which shook me to my soul. I saw 4 3 year old children hanging in chains. They attempted to call out for help, but they died in front of my eyes. I did not break down then and there. I hunted down the ones who were responsible.”

“Um, who buried the bodies?”

“They were burned. When I got back to my boss, I told him what I saw. He saw my memory of the event. No, I will not show it to you.”

“Understandable, Moctezuma. That event on its own got you to change your mind?”

“I did not tell you what the kids looked like. They had no arms or legs. The boys had no cocks and balls. They had no working vocal cords. They called out to me as they cried silently.”

“I see. I’m sorry, for...”

“You asked, I offered the information. So now you understand why I am what I am?”

“Yes, I do. Why were their legs and arms removed?”

“they did not want them to escape. They were harnessed up in chains, they wore no cuffs.”

“And their sexual equipment? Why was it removed?”

“I never found out the why, Mrs. Black. I saw no other incidents like those. None of those who work for me or my boss will ever cross that line.”

“Have any tried?”

“Yes, several times. It is not only men who want children as playthings or slaves, is all I’ll tell you.”

“We understand. When you killed their trainers...”

“I did it in such a way where what was done was imprinted into all of those who were there. I shall not show you this. I cannot do so.”

“Was what was done shown to others?”

“It was. It was not pleasant, but it got the point across.”

I sat up and hugged Moctezuma gently. He didn’t cry, but I felt him shaking in remembered sadness. How long ago this was was not important. After a few minutes of me holding him, my mother’s portrait spoke.

“Son and Moctezuma? It is lunch time.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Black.”

“Thanks, mother.”

“You may talk, or fornicate, or do whatever after you’re done eating. Alright?”

“Mother? That’s, just...”

“Funny as all fuck, Mrs. Black.”

“Glad you think so, Moctezuma. Or should I say, Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin, it took me some time to remember what you used to be called...”

“M, the fuck? How in the fuck do you even say that?”

“It is Old Aztec, Regulus. Was that not a course at the school?”

“Hell no...”

“Speak more after lunch.”

We nodded, and went to the dining room. After we were done with one of the most delicious meals I’ve had in what seems like forever, we went back to the living room. Regulus was sitting on my left. His head was not on my lap. I hugged him gently.

“To continue what I was saying earlier, after that incident where I saw the 4 children, and I killed their handlers, my boss met with me.”

“That must not have been a good meeting.”

“It was not, is all I’ll say. I’ve seen something very similar, but different, not so long ago.”

“This will not be a nice story, will it; Motecuhzoma?”

“It won’t be, Mrs. Black. Some time ago in another world, there were 3 children. They were captured and were being trained to be assassins.”

“How old were they?”

“They were 6. When they were 7, the 2 boys did something wrong, as did the girl. Their handler at the time killed the girl in front of them, and had them eat her.”

“Fuck! You mean it figuratively?”

“Hell no.”

“You mean it literally?”

“Yes, I do. The boys never made that mistake again. This lasted 3 more years, until they were 10.”

“So they were trained for 3 years, that doesn’t sound that bad.”

“They were trained for 3 years outside of time. It was 30 or so inside. When they were about to be punished, someone or something killed their handler. A person helped them heal for 2 years outside of time compression.”

“What happened if they were bad? I’m sorry to ask...”

“It is fine. If they were bad, they were either treated like toddlers or dogs.”

“That’s just sad. Why was it not stopped?”

“Sometimes events like that need to happen, though we don’t like it.”

“How did you meet them?”

“They were brought to the world not too long ago. Allies of mine were asked to guard them, as the person finished their healing. What they helped the boys with was training them in Martial Arts, something which they had no exposure to, but picked up very quickly.”

“Did they look sad to them when they met your allies?”

“It was very hard to detect, but yes they did.”

“I noticed that you never used their names.”

“I am not allowed to use their helper’s name. I do not know the names of the boys. All I know is they’re safe back at home.”

“That’s good. Do you know why they were originally trained?”

“Yes. One of their warlords was friends with their late handler. He wanted to have them as weapons of death.”

“but they were innocent. Children should always be innocent...”

“They were when they were captured, Mrs. Black. They lost their innocence when they had to eat their soulmate.”

“She was what? They lost what?”

“You heard me. This is why they were sad, when my ally met them, not too long ago.”

“I’m guessing they used regression to stay sane?”

“I do believe so, though they never regressed when they were with my ally and me.”

“Son? Your father wanted us to train you and your brother to kill and torture people, but I forbade it, as did your late head of family. Yes, we will fight and kill, but we won’t ever put children through that until they’re 14 at the youngest.”

“Why did he want this; mother?”

“He wanted more unfeeling soldiers for the one who used to be Lord Voldemort.”

“What do you mean used to be?”

“I’ve heard rumors from other portraits. Something about him being brought back. He’s no longer insane. Do you know anything about this, Motecuhzoma?”

“I do, Mrs. Black. I know he was brought back in a ritual in late February. No, I didn’t see it. Though I’ve met the guy. He’s so very luscious, so hot, and, edible...”

“Um, Moctezuma? He’s one of my mates?”

“He is, Regulus.”

“How many mates do I have?”

“You have 6 others besides me.”

“Damn, you’re a lucky guy, son...”

“I know I am, mother. Will they be up for sex?”

“Your youngest will be. The boy’s insatiable...”

“You know this how?”

“I’ve fucked him. Helped him through his hell. No, you won’t go back. Not just yet.”

“Why not?”

“That part of the world is still out of balance. When it goes back to what it should be, then, and only then, can you go back. Alright?”

“But the boy needs me...”

“Not just yet, son. Albus is up to his shit. He needs to be killed.”

“He will be. I’m not the one who fate has decided will kill him.”

“Who?”

“The boy and 2 of his allies. He will do it gladly, as will they.”

“The boy’s still innocent; Motecuhzoma?”

“He is not, Mrs. Black. He was never innocent. He has been through hell ever since he was close to 2 years old...”

“He what? Why in the fuck!”

“Regulus, calm yourself...”

“But people hurt an innocent child. Why was it not stopped?”

“It was all a part of his plan. He wanted an unfeeling weapon...”

“What’s wrong with people?”

“He had to keep up his image. He created the Dark Lord Voldemort.”

“He also hurt my youngest daughter...”

“How?”

“She can no longer have children. She will enjoy watching him die...”

“She’s still in Azkaban...”

“she is not, Mrs. Black. When they got out, I’m not sure. They’re in hiding, is all I know.”

“I hope that old fossil gets killed quickly. He’s done so much damage to so many...”

“I know, as I’ve read before I got here. I do believe it is close to dinner time.”

“Huh, you’re right. I didn’t think we’d talk for so long...”

“Neither did I.”

We left the living room. After a delicious dinner, we went to sleep together. The next day after breakfast, we went into the living room to talk with Mrs. Black.

“Good morning, Moctezuma. Did you and my son fornicate last night?”

“We did not, Mrs. Black.”

“Mother...”

“I must have some sort of fun...”

“At my expense?”

“Exactly, son.”

“Not fair...”

“Moctezuma? Hit him for me, won’t you?”

“Sure, Mrs. Black.”

I got a newspaper that was nearby me in the living room, rolled it up and hit Regulus 3 times on the nose.

“I’m not a dog, Moctezuma...”

“No, you are not. Do you want me to use the whip or riding crop; instead?”

“No...”

“Thank your house elf for all of the delicious food, won’t you, Regulus?”

“I always do, Moctezuma.”

“That is one thing he and Sirius got used to. My husband didn’t like it, but it was my choice, not his. My late head of family agreed with this.”

“Why is there no Black Family Tapestry here; Mrs. Black?”

“It was never put in. This is an unknown house to mostly everyone.”

“Can I be found here by the old fossil, mother?”

“You cannot, son. If he tries, he or his minions will die if they attempt to enter, even with your permission.”

“Mrs. Black? I spoke to my ally. Everything’s well for Harry. My ally told me that the old fossil, as you call him, is out of the school trying to get children out of jail. The why, I’m not sure of.”

“I do not believe he will succeed.”

“Neither do I.”

I noticed someone pop into the room thanks to a house elf. Before the wards could go up, they spoke.

“Good. Got here just in time. Thanks, Dobby.”

The house elf said nothing. He popped away.

“I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, Moctezuma and Heir Black.”

“And you are who, young lady?”

“I am Luna Lovegood. My father just died. I should’ve, been, there...”

“Explain, Ms. Lovegood?”

“This happened 3 days ago. He was on his way back from Azkaban. He got killed by an AK to the back. I’m not sure who fired it off. I’m asking for sanctuary, Heir Black. Please...”

“Won’t you be missed at school, Ms. Lovegood?”

“No. The Headmaster shut it down. Everyone’s gone home early.”

“You may have sanctuary here. Have you gone to Gringots?”

“No. I should’ve been there. I could’ve saved him...”

“I am sorry, child.”

“Mrs. Black? You’re sane?”

“I am, child.”

“But your portrait at Grimmauld...”

“Has had the spells removed, is all I know. How did you know to get here?”

“I just told Dobby to get me to Heir Black, before he dropped off 2 memories. Give me some time to recover. If you all don’t mind...”

“You will not be found here. The old fossil’s chasing ghosts.”

“I call him Missing Cheese, but either name fits...”

“Good one, Ms. Lovegood.”

“Thank you, Moctezuma.”

We watched as the child left to sleep in one of the guest rooms. She’d come to talk to us when she had started to process what happened to her only living parent. We both knew that something like this couldn’t be rushed.

She joined us for lunch. After lunch, she joined Regulus and I on the couch. I held her while Regulus petted the back of her head and pointy ears.

“Luna? I’ll be headed back to England on June 3. Do you wish for me to take you anywhere in particular?”

“Yes. Malfoy Manner, if you don’t mind, Moctezuma.”

“Not at all, Luna. You will be safe there.”

“Yes. The one who helped my brother out of hell is there. I do really need to meet and thank her for that.”

“You also need to be under someone’s protection, child. If not, the headmaster can act as your parent...”

“That’s right, I forgot about that. Could we go now, to be on the safe side, Moctezuma? Or am I taking you away from your mate?”

“We can go now, Luna. I don’t think they’re busy. I’ll be back, Regulus and Mrs. Black.”

“Have a safe journey, Moctezuma.”

We took off. When we got to the gates of Malfoy Manner, a house elf met us. She was silent as she led us into the manner. As soon as I got past the door, Moctezuma left.

. . . . . .

It was after lunch time on May 31. I noticed Ruby, one of my youngest house elves leave for a few minutes. She returned with a young girl by her side. I called over Narcissa and Emmeline. They came to the main drawing room quickly.

“Luna? Why are you here?”

“I, my, father’s...”

“I understand. Ruby?”

“Yes, Mistress Narcissa?”

“Set up a room for Luna. She will be living with us from now on. Lucius? Please go with her to Gringots.”

“Of course, Narcissa.”

“Be prompt about it, Lucius.”

“Of course, Narcissa. Come along, Luna.”

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy.”

I took the child in my arms. She was small enough where I could carry her easily. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms went around my neck. I held her with my left hand under her bum, my right hand was under her shoulders.

I apparated with her to Diagon alley. We got to Gringots quickly. As we were close to the bank, I thought I’d seen Albus headed out of Gringots, but I might have been wrong. Since he didn’t see us, we were safe. When we got there, I told the first Goblin I saw that I was there to see my account manager. He took me to his office.

When I got there, I put the child down. She curtsied to Ironclaw after I bowed to him.

“Lord Malfoy? Who is the child? Why is she here?”

“She is here because her father died. When, I’m not sure. She’s going to be under my protection, as my ward, from now on, before the old f...”

“Um, Ironclaw? I call him Missing Cheese...”

“Good one, child. I will need to verify your identity. The same goes for you, Lord Malfoy.”

“Of course, Ironclaw.”

I was handed a dagger and 2 pieces of parchment. I cut Luna’s left hand gently. The blood flowed onto her parchment for 3 seconds. The cut was healed.

When I saw her parchment, my mouth dropped in shock. This was one for the history books.

. . . . . .

**Name: Luna Pandora Lovegood**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: June 2**

**Parents: Zenophilius Lovegood née Malfoy;** **deceased, Pandora Lovegood, deceased**

**Status: Pureblood**

**Creature Status: Elf of Water**

**Inheritances: Ravenclaw through maternal blood; a quarter ownership of Hogwarts, Lovegood through paternal blood.**

**Blocks and potions, none.**

. . . . . .

“The hell?”

“You see what I just saw, Lord Malfoy?”

“I did, Ironclaw. Can she claim it?”

“Yes, she can. Do you wish to claim the Ravenclaw and Lovegood Inheritances; Ms. Lovegood?”

“Since this will destroy his control over Hogwarts, of course I’ll claim them both. Does this make me an emancipated minor?”

“Your creature status would have done that on its own; this just adds more weight to it.”

I saw a beautiful ring appear in front of me. It was silver with blue moonstones in the shape of a raven about to take off. The second ring was also silver. It had nefrite in the shape of a crumple horned snorcack. As soon as I put them on, they scanned me. After 2 minutes, they both accepted me.

. . . . . .

After I saw Luna take her Ravenclaw and Lovegood inheritances, I was given a paper to allow her to become my ward. I signed it, as did she. We took off after thanking Ironclaw and Gringots for all of their help.

. . . . . .

I saw Luna and Lucius return to Malfoy Manner. Emmeline hugged the girl gently, as did I. I noticed the ring on her right hand before it became invisible.

“Huh, Lady Ravenclaw, nice...”

“Thank you, Lady Prince...”

“You know about that?”

“I do. Emmeline? Thank you for helping my brother in March.”

“Harry’s your brother by magic, Luna?”

“He is. I saw some of what was done to him. He looked so adorable in that white costume...”

“Will you tell him that?”

“Hell no.”

“Luna? Does you being here interrupt your schoolwork?”

“No, Lucius. We got let out early. Where’s Draco?”

“He should be here tonight.”

“He will, but Harry will not. He goes back to them. His dad was unable to stop it. But he will not be there for long.”

“Will he be hurt?”

“Let him play his part, and no, he will not be hurt.”

“Alright, Luna.”

“Luna? You saw what I had to do to Harry to keep Albus happy?”

“Some of it, Emmeline. I’m glad he didn’t fight you.”

“He could not. I was told to Crucio him, if he tried.”

“Understandable, then, Emmeline. He had help and is getting help to get over it, is all I’ll say.”

“Do you want to rest, Luna?”

“I want to know that Dobby’s alright.”

He popped into the house in front of us.

“Dobby’s fine, Mistress Ravenclaw. Dobby got the memories to the right people.”

“Memories?”

“Yes. Dobby was told to get 2 memories to the beetle lady and the ones who wield pointy weapons.”

“Were you seen?”

“No. The one you call Missing Cheese has issues of his own. You will know about them tomorrow.”

“Thank you, dobby.”

“Dobby is happy to serve Mistress Ravenclaw.”

He left.

“That is a weird elf, but he’s extremely loyal.”

“That, he is. Damn Harry for getting me to give him up...”

“You have to admit, my brother did outsmart you, Lucius.”

“That, he did. He did so at the age of 12.”

“Damn. So the Triwizard Tournament...”

“I believe it is canceled, thanks to Missing Cheese letting everyone out of school early.”

“So who won?”

“I am not sure.”

“Those who paid good money will be on the warpath.”

“That’s his issue, not ours.”

“Agreed.”

“I’m going to go rest. I’ll join you all for dinner. Thanks for making me your ward, Lucius.”

“You’re welcome, Luna.”

During dinner, an owl flew into Malfoy Manner. The letter it had tied to its left leg was from Hogwarts. It let Luna know that school would resume the next day, which was a Monday.

The Deputie Headmistress overruled the headmaster, along with the entire Board of Governors. She said nothing. She knew she could not finish off her current school year.

. . . . . .

It was June 1. The day was a Monday. As soon as I got to the Great Hall as breakfast was starting up, the entire place went eerily quiet. I wondered why this was until I saw what was in front of me.

. . . . . .

It was June 1. After I was sure that all the students were having a good breakfast, I was ignoring Albus’s attempts to talk to me.

How dare he try to shut down the school and attempt to cancel the Triwizard Tournament. Would Hogwarts win, maybe, maybe not. I was glad the Board of Governors was able to meet with me 2 days ago.

During breakfast, the Daily Profit winged its way into the hall. As soon as Albus saw this, he left, maybe to do damage control, maybe not. At least he was gone.

. . . . . .

A few days ago, Moctezuma took off. I knew I still needed to earn Harry’s trust back, though I’d done allot to start the process of healing from it, by bringing him back into my life. Before dinner, Draco and Blaise went off to the great Hall. I told Harry I needed to talk to him alone. Neville smirked at him.

He and I went to the Room of Requirement. This wasn’t new for Harry. He’d been there a few times, but not with me.

. . . . . .

I followed Marvolo to the Room of Requirement before dinner on May 30. Hemmerson was not with us. He was doing spying of his own. Where, I was not sure of. I just hoped he didn’t get caught. I liked him, though he was not my mate. He was someone who was down to earth and could give the old fossil a run for his money, when it came to scaring me, which wasn’t always a bad thing.

When we got to the room, my eyes and mouth fell open. I stared, stared, and stared some more for 2 minutes until what was in front of me sunk in. It looked like an island, but not just any island, it was a damned good replica of Shangri-La.

“Marvolo? How? When...”

“This morning when you were off with Neville and Hermione. Is it too much?”

“Hell no. I thought the island was a myth...”

“It is, but I knew it was somewhere you’d never been to, but had always wanted to see.”

“Let me guess, you talked to Luna?”

“Exactly. Let’s eat, and then we’ll hang out. I do have a present for you.”

“Your hot cock and ass?”

“Not just yet, but soon.”

“What do you think of Hemmerson?”

“For a demon, he’s down to earth and can scare you if he needs to.”

“I know. Where’s our dinner?”

“It should be here soon.”

A few seconds later, we saw 3 house elves with plates of food and a table with chairs. We moved from the lawn chairs we were on to the table with the food once it was set up.

“How’s school going?”

“Good. Do we leave on Tuesday?”

“I’m not sure. Why? Do you really want to go home?”

“I have no home.”

“Neither do I.”

“At least the third task of the tournament won’t go as he wants it to.”

“We need to be sure of that fact.”

“How?”

“Let me take care of it, if we don’t leave on Tuesday. Alright?”

“You won’t get caught?”

“Hell no, though I do thank you for your concern.”

“Of course. Are you sure I can’t jack you off, or give you a blowjob...”

“No. I’m just not ready for it. I’ve not yet forgiven myself for my fuck up...”

“That’s fine. My offer does stand.”

“And I do thank you for it. Enjoy the food.”

“Will do.”

We ate many new and different types of seafood and rare birds that were hard to find. Where he got this stuff was a mystery to me. After our dinner, we went to skinny dip in the water. God, he did have a large and hard cock, a nice body, and a nice looking ass. At least he wasn’t the snake hybrid thing he used to be. After 2 hours, we came out of the water. Since it wasn’t actual water, our bodies were dry as soon as we got back to the sand.

A few seconds later, the room became a perfect replica of the Slytherin common room. We sat next to each other on a squishy couch. Marvolo summoned something from inside of his robes. He handed it to me.

. . . . . .

Harry took my gift that I handmade for him out of its box. It was a black leather bracelet with a Basilisk and Black Mamba side by side. When he put it on his right wrist, I heard him hiss out words to lock it to his skin. I knew what they were, but decided not to listen beyond a certain point.

After he put it on, he came over to me and crushed his lips to mine after he sat in my lap. Damn him for being so good with that tongue of his. After a few minutes, he pulled away, but didn’t leave his spot.

“Your gift is beautiful. Are the snakes runes?”

“They are.”

“How long did it take you to make this?”

“Not too long. Magically drawing the runes was hell, though.”

“I bet. Are you sure you do not wish to go further?”

“No. I do believe Luna will leave tomorrow.”

“Where?”

“I’m not sure. I also do not know when she will be back.”

“Where did Albus go after breakfast?”

“I think to meet with the Board of Governors. His announcement yesterday might be blocked, so you won’t have to go home just yet.”

“We’ll see.”

“How I’d love to be a fly on the wall at that meeting...”

“Same here, but no...”

“Unfortunately.”

“All we can do is wait.”

“Exactly. Let’s sleep now.”

We slept together for the first time. The next day, we joined the student body in the great Hall for breakfast.

After breakfast, we went out to the Quidditch Pitch to hang out with those who were there. We talked of inconsequential things since there were students around. After lunch, Luna took off. She did not return.

. . . . . .

It was May 29. In the morning before breakfast, I made my way to Azkaban. It took me a while to get an illegal portkey to and away from the island prison. I wanted to see what if anything I could do to get Ron and Ginny out of there. My luck with the DMLE ran out 2 days earlier.

Amelia and her supporters said that their sentences were extended from the 2 months to 3 years. When I got to the prison, I thought I’d seen another shadow with us in the room, but I might’ve been mistaken.

“Albus? Why are you here? And how long will you be here for?”

“Not too long, my boy...”

“I’m not your boy. Call me by my title, or just sir. Is this understood?”

“Of course, Warden. I’m here to see about releasing Ronald and Ginevra Weasley into my custody...”

“Not happening, Albus. Their 3 year sentence handed down by the DMLE stands.”

“But they did nothing wrong. All that was shown to you were fabricated memories to make them look bad...”

“The DMLE and DoM disagree, Albus. Their extended sentence was handed down this morning.”

“But, they’re innocent...”

“They are not, Albus. Please leave, and do not return for any reason.”

“Warden? Maybe if I give you money, it might help. What do you say?”

“No, Albus.”

“There are 3 thousand...”

“I said no, Albus. Take your enchanted money and get out!”

“It is normal money, warden. Do you not trust me?”

“Not as far as I can throw you...”

I fired off an Imperius Curse at the man. It bounced off of something and went into the wards of the prison.

“Do you wish to try your tricks again?”

“But, that, was, supposed, to...”

“Not at all, Albus. Now get out and take your money with you!”

“But, they’re...”

I felt something activate and start to take me away from the prison. Before I left, I fired off 3 killing curses. They missed the warden, but hit the shadow that was against the wall. I saw something fly out with vials, but they were not important, so I let them go.

I landed in England. I apparated to Molly’s home to give her the bad news.

“Molly? Are you busy?”

“I am not, Albus. Did your plan succeed? Are my children free?”

“They are not. They will not be free for the next 3 years.”

“Says who?”

“Says the DMLE and DoM.”

“So...”

“This means there’s nothing I can do about it. I’ve been banned from the Prison of Azkaban.”

“For how long?”

“I’m not sure. I have no Phoenix, so...”

“So my kids will die in that hellhole?”

“If their wills are strong, they’ll survive.”

“Maybe, Bill...”

“No. He works in Egypt. Charlie works in Romania. They and the twins gave up their English citizenships...”

“They did what? When...”

“I’m not sure, Molly.”

“I’ll have Arthur...”

“No, Molly. They’re not citizens of this country any longer. I don’t want to start an international manhunt.”

“So there’s nothing you can do?”

“Not for now at least. I’m sorry, my dear.”

“You’ll think of something. You always do.”

“I’ll do my best. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m off to Hogwarts.”

“Thank you for the update, though it was not a good one.”

“You’re more than welcome, my dear.”

I went off to Hogwarts. On May 31, I went off to Gringots to meet with my goblin. I was immediately thrown out of the bank when I entered the doors. My plan was to meet with my goblin, and transfer the Ravenclaw Inheritance into my personal vault, but it was not to be.

When I got back to the school, I was beyond furious. I thought I’d seen Lucius Malfoy entering the bank as I left, but there was nothing I could do if he was doing so. I was unable to go after his vaults, or anyone else’s. My order as small as it was was running out of money, and it was happening far too quickly for my liking. For the rest of the day, I sulked in my office. Even the Sorting hat left me alone.

On June 1, after breakfast, I stormed off to my office, after I saw the main headline of the Daily Profit.

. . . . . .

It was early on May 29. I went off to Azkaban prison to see the warden. My primary mission was to see if I could catch Albus in one of his schemes. Luna had a house elf come with me. This is how I got there. His name was Dobby.

He said nothing. He used his elf magic to hide us both. I saw and recorded everything that was said. Before Albus left, I took out the memory, copied it twice and handed the vials off to Dobby. He took them with him to where they said they needed to go. As soon as he did so, the magic disappeared.

I felt 3 killing curses hit me. I knew my soul would be no more, but my paper would live on with my daughter.

. . . . . .

It was early on May 29. I was headed to breakfast. I saw a small house elf come up to me. He handed me a vial, then took off. I put the vial in my robes. I’d view the memory later.

. . . . . .

It was early on May 29. We saw a house elf appear in front of us. He handed Director Ragnok a vial and took off.

. . . . . .

It was May 29. Dobby returned to Hogwarts. He gave me a thumbs up letting me know that his mission was a success. The school day passed by with no issues. On May 31, I called for him. I felt something missing. I was not sure what it was, until he got to where I was.

“Mistress Luna? Dobby is sorry to inform you that your father is dead.”

“He’s what?”

“Your father’s dead, Mistress Luna.”

“Please take me to Heir Black.”

“Let Dobby talk to Kreacher.”

Kreacher appeared in front of us and nodded at Dobby. We took off. For the next few hours, I healed and grieved for my losses.

Mrs. Black’s portrait was there to keep me company. I was not there for too long. Not because I didn’t feel that the house was unprotected, but because I knew if I stayed there, Missing Cheese would find me.

On June 3, I wrote a formal letter to Lord Black as Lady Ravenclaw.

. . . . . .

**To Lord Black,**

**I am writing you to let you know that the Black Heir has taken his station. I cannot tell you where I am. All I can do is provide you with a portkey to his current location. There are losses that I’m dealing with, losses that my visions did not foresee. I am under the protection of one of your allies. Please be careful at the next task. Please help the 3 schools survive, even that asshole Smith. I may not like him, but the goblet did choose him. Keep this letter with you during the entire task, no matter what. If you have not done so, knock up the elf of wind. He needs it as do you.**

**Sincerely; Lady Ravenclaw**

. . . . . .

I sent the letter off with Dobby. It was close to their dinner time. He didn’t respond, but he did keep it.

Dobby came back and took me to be with the Black Heir. When I got to his home, he met me in the drawing room.

“Luna? I know your becoming a Malfoy ward went well. Why did you not come here after you were done at Gringots?”

“I needed to grieve with women who I could cry in front of.”

“Understandable.”

“Regulus? The main bonder of your mateship will be here in the next few weeks.”

“The what, to our what?”

“You’ll know when he gets here. Your newest mate can provide you with hot passionate sex, but that’s not what you’ll always need.”

“Luna? Where did he go?”

“I am not sure. He won’t ever leave you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I am. Is he with Harry? Do you know?”

“He is not. Where he is, you and I cannot be .”

“But, he...”

“He isn’t in danger, I don’t think. If he was, he knows more than enough to get out of it.”

“What’s going on at Hogwarts? Can you tell me?”

“Yes. At the beginning of the year, the Triwizard Tournament was brought back.”

“Are they fucking insane? Did they not read about its history?”

“They did, but they did it anyway.”

“Is Hogwarts winning?”

“For now, but that won’t be the same for the third task.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t see everything, Regulus. All I know is the task will go to hell, so to speak. My brother will get involved, again. He will gain new allies thanks to it.”

“What school will win? Do you know?”

“I believe it will be a draw. How, I do not know.”

“Who is your brother; Luna?”

“My brother is the main bonded of your mateship. You will know him when he gets here.”

“No hints? I can’t...”

“No, Regulus, you can’t.”

“She is a child, son. You know the Black lord holds other titles. Correct?”

“He does; mother?”

“He does, Regulus. What they are, are his secret, not yours to know, until you earn his trust.”

“You know them; Luna?”

“Yes, but once again, trust, Regulus.”

“Of course, Luna, of course. I’m sorry, for...”

“Don’t worry about it, Regulus. Since you didn’t go after me, my magic didn’t hurt you.”

“Mother? Do we get the Daily Profit?”

“We do. Luna, your father owned the Quibbler?”

“He did. I should really stop its publication for the time being. Is there a Gringots branch here? Where is here; anyway?”

“You’re near New York City, Luna. Regulus? Can you...”

“We’ll go now. Can you glamour your face?”

“It was done as soon as we got here.”

“We’ll be back, mother.”

“Have a safe journey.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Black.”

We left the house. A few seconds later, we were at Gringots. We were led to king Gringott. This was odd. I was not sure of the why until he spoke. This happened after we took the customary blood tests to prove our identities.

“Welcome to Gringots; Lady Ravenclaw and Heir Black.”

“She is wha?”

“She is Lady Ravenclaw. We here at Gringots give you our deepest condolences for your loss. What do you wish to do about The Quibbler?”

“Stop the publishing, and close up the offices. I shall have the next issue printed on July 1 to explain why this happened. The newspaper will reopen, but not anytime soon.”

“We can go collect the presses and other materials from the offices. What will you do about the issues that are out?”

“Let people keep them.”

“It is your call. Will you be returning back to school?”

“Not until September 1. I don’t want to be involved in the internal school politics.”

“Understood. Your guardians have stated as such. The Deputie Headmistress understands and has let us know. The Headmaster is busy.”

“I know. He’s busy trying to give Hogwarts an edge which will not work. When is the third task?”

“It will be on June 16 after lunch. Do you wish us to get you a memory of it?”

“If you can, yes. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Rest well, Lady Ravenclaw and Heir Black.”

We bowed to him and left back to the Black Cottage in America.

Nothing happened until the afternoon of June 16.


	29. Chapter 29

I felt as my brother got to the house. Regulus was too busy stuffing his face to notice anything. This was until his clothes were banished. I watched as my brother plunged his talented mouth all the way onto the bass of Regulus’s cock. He made him hiss out in pleasure for a few minutes, while he gave him one of the hottest damned blowjobs I’ve ever seen. Before he could cum, he stopped.

. . . . . .

It was June 3. During dinner, I got a letter from Lady Ravenclaw, thanks to Dobby. I hid it. I’d read it when I got back to my dorm.

Before I went to sleep, I did so. Since it didn’t require a reply, I didn’t write one. I wondered where the hell this was being sent from. It did not matter. What did was that she was safe. None of us who knew her knew where she’d gone. The next morning, we found out that the third task would be after lunch on June 16. I was told to keep the letter with me during the task; I’d do so at all costs. I wondered how the portkey would go through the wards; it was Luna, that was all I needed to know. After I was done, I put the letter away in my trunk.

On June 5 after dinner, I was called to the headmaster’s office. My dad came with me.

“Welcome, my boy.”

“Hello, sir.”

“How is your school year going after spring break.”

“It’s not bad, sir.”

“I need your help, my boy.”

“O?”

“I need you to come with me to Azkaban.”

“Why?”

“I need you to help get Ron and Ginny out.”

“No, sir. That’s not my job. My job is to be this world’s savior...”

I tried to fire off an Imperio at the boy. Something stopped it and redirected it to powering the wards. The same thing happened when I tried to fire off 4 Crucios at point blank range. After the last one, I almost passed out. I was able to tell him to leave before I left to go to my quarters to sleep. The next day after breakfast, the Sorting Hat berated me.

“Albus, how poor of an excuse for a wizard you have become. You used to...”

I fired off something which was close to Fiendfyre in lethality. It was redirected into the wards.

“I told you to stop. I told you not to cross that line...”

“Why isn’t this fucking thing working for me! Why!”

I tossed the wand towards the fireplace. Before I could go and retrieve it, it disappeared.

“Lost something, Albus?”

“My wand! No!”

“You won’t be getting that back any time soon. Too fucking bad...”

“Where, did, it...”

“I don’t honestly know, Albus. I’d advise you not try and get it back.”

“But, it was my...”

“It was, but it isn’t yours any longer.”

“O well, I still have my original wand. It still likes me.”

“Shouldn’t you be setting up for the third task of the tournament?”

“It will be fine, I’ve got the creatures imported for the third task.”

“What are they?”

“A cockatress, Dementor, Lethifold, Occamy, a few Acromantulas, a Thestral, and an abraxon.”

“Interesting choices. Do you want one or more of the competitors of the schools to die; Albus?”

“Duh...”

“You’ve seriously lost it, Albus...”

“I have not. This is supposed to be a competition, for...”

“This is the exact kind of thing that happened in 1792...”

“Our school won’t die, Sorting Hat. Don’t worry...”

“I’m not worried about our school. I’m worried about the international fuck up you’re about to bring, if you...”

“We’ll be fine. The creatures were approved.”

“Were they?”

“Of course. A few confundus charms, a few compulsions, and...”

“You’re fucking serious?”

“But of course. They think they’re class 1-2 creatures, not class 4-5...”

“I really really hope this doesn’t go to hell...”

“We’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I’ve got it all handled...”

“If you say so, Albus.”

“I do indeed. Just watch. Watch as our school wins...”

I smirked at the sorting Hat. He didn’t say anything to me again. I didn’t call Harry to my office. I couldn’t do so. Since I didn’t have the Elder Wand, I couldn’t rely on my spells to control his mind. What I did try to do is visit Gringots. I was removed before I got to the doors by goblins with many pointy weapons.

Nothing interesting happened until the day of the third task.

. . . . . .

It was June 14. The week leading up to this day went well for my friends and I. Draco, Blaise, Marvolo and I got to know each other more and more. We noticed that Moctezuma didn’t visit us. We did see his ally from time to time. After dinner, I led Harry to the Room of Requirement. As soon as we got there, he snapped out at me. This was in Parseltongue, not English.

. . . . . .

** “You bloody fucking idiot! Your rejection of me almost caused me to fucking die!” **

** “They hurt you only...” **

** “They hurt me once more before I got out of that fucking hellhole! I’d Crucio the shit out of you, but that wouldn’t make me feel good. That wouldn’t bring us closer to resolving this issue, even if you fucking get...” **

** “I don’t’ get off on that kind of pain, Harry. I, you, I...” **

** “Shut up, Marvolo. Here’s how it is going to work. You’re going to hunt me throughout the castle. You can use your bond. Our final destination is the second floor. If you can catch me before I go beyond that point, I’ll forgive you. If you can’t, you’ll still get sex, but I’ll make you beg for it. Do you understand?” **

** “Why can’t we do it here? This room has...” **

** “I have my reasons, Marvolo. Do you want to feel the Cruciatus in Parseltongue?” **

** “You, can...” **

** “Yes, I can. I cast it a few times in February.” **

** “Do, I...” **

** “You do not want to know. To make things more interesting, I’ll...” **

**. . . . . . **

Before Marvolo could speak, I used a Parseltongue spell to get and keep him hard to the point where he felt like he was going to cum, but could not do so. Before I left, I whispered something which seriously pissed him off before I spanked him 4 times.

“Catch me if you can, Tom-Ling. Come on, my flying plushy!”

“O, I’m going to...”

I took off. Since the whole floor was deserted, I ran through the castle. I sensed him following me. I thought about doing a suicide dive and flying to the second floor, but that would make the hunt less interesting, though it would manage to scare the shit out of him, so that was a maybe.

For almost an hour, we ran through secret passages. As he caught up to me, I taunted him through our bond. This was in our minds, not out loud.

. . . . . .

**_ **“Tired yet, tom-Ling? Do you want to cum? Do you want to cum?” _ **

**_ “Fuck, Harry!” _ **

**_ “You want to fuck me, Tom-Ling? You can’t catch me, so no sex for you! You know the terms! Now come on!” _ **

**_ “Harry? When I catch up to you, I’ll...” _ **

**_ “Yes, tom-Ling? What will you do to me? Ravish me? Make me beg? Are you sure?” _ **

**_ “Yes! Now, slow the fuck, o hell no!”** _ **

. . . . . .

Before he could think, we were on the fifth floor. I jumped off the main staircase. I went into a vertical dive. He followed me. I dove for what felt like 3 minutes. When I landed, I was on the second floor. I was at the outer most edge. I felt as he landed behind me.

Before he could catch me, I used my cloak and dashed to the bathroom. I never said I’d play fair. A few minutes later, I was in the Chamber of Secrets. It took him some time to join me, but he did. I’d won, he lost.

. . . . . .

I saw as the damned boy jumped off the fifth floor. I followed him a few seconds later. Why o why must he give me a heart attack? Why must he make things so difficult? O well, I did agree to this, so this was my damned fault. A few minutes later, we landed.

Before I could try to follow him, he disappeared. When I got to the bathroom that Myrtle was usually in, I noticed it was shut and locked. I used the Bombarda spell in Parseltongue to blast it off its hinges. I couldn’t feel our bond, but I guessed correctly that he was in the Chamber of Secrets. Damn him and his cloak.

I got to the chamber and followed our bond to the quarters of Salazar Slytherin. I needed to give him one of the best damned blowjobs I could. I still hated myself for my fuck up in March. Yes, he loved the Room of Requirement, but I needed to keep it up.

I needed to show him my sincerity. I spoke to him. It was not in English, it was in Parseltongue. The others were off doing their own thing.

. . . . . .

** “Harry?” **

** “Yes, Marvolo? Why are you speaking in Parseltongue? Where are Nagini and Xerxes?” **

** “They’re off hunting. Have I told you how much I’m sorry for my rejection of you in March?” **

** “You have. You lost, I won.” **

** “You decided to fucking suicide dive off the...” **

** “I did say it would be interesting. Do you want me to take the spell off of you?” **

** “Yes! It fucking hurts! Please...” **

** “Begging, Marvolo? That must be beneath you...” **

** “I, um, fuck! Please, take, it...” **

** “Yes?” **

** “Please take it off. Please. I’ll...” **

** “You’ll what?” **

** “I’ll make you mine. Unless you want to start first? You did win after all...” **

** “No. I’ll give you the privilege of fucking my hot ass, my Tom-Ling... **

** “Your? I’m going to...” **

** “Ah ah ah, no, no, no, my tom-Ling. You’re going to give me the best damn blowjob and sex you’ve ever given anyone. If my magic likes it, you won’t die...” **

** “I won’t what?” **

** “You heard me. You won’t die, if my magic accepts your sex with me as your penance...” **

. . . . . .

Before I could continue to hiss out, I felt Marvolo’s tongue shoved to the back of my throat. He kissed me until we had to come up for air. Before I could think, he left a few love bites all over my neck. I returned the favor. We licked and bit each others nipples for a few minutes. We ended up in a classic 69. Before I touched his cock, I removed the spell that was on it. Yes, it was hard, but it didn’t hurt him.

. . . . . .

As I was deep throating Harry’s cock, I hoped he could stop before I came. I needed to be as gentle with him as possible. I needed to show him that I was truly sorry for what I’d said in March.

Before either of us could cum, we heard 3 loud pops in front of us. Before we could see what they were, we stopped. We saw 2 slices of pumpkin pie on a table. I watched as Harry got off the bed and brought his pie down to the floor. Before he could start eating it like a puppy, I summoned him and the plate back onto the bed. I spoke in English, not Parseltongue.

“Harry? Why...”

“Freaks eat on the floor. Freaks get treated like dogs. Bad freaks don’t get...”

Before he could continue, I fed him a piece of the slice. He was on all fours. I continued to do this until he was done with the last piece.

Before I could start eating mine, he deep throated my cock once again. I was laying on my side. My cock was facing his mouth. He didn’t stop until I was about to cum.

“Harry? Why, are, you...”

“Fuck me, Marvolo. Please. Please...”

“Dammit, minks. Damn you...”

. . . . . .

I put him on all fours. Before he could speak, I used my long tongue to rim him. He whined out and nearly came when I touched his prostate for the first time. I continued until he was whining. It was not in pain, it was in pleasure.

Before he could think, I shoved my cock completely into him in one massive stroke. I used the spell that wouldn’t let him cum. I fucked him for 20 minutes before I released my cum deep into him. As he came, I bit down on the his right shoulder below one of the marks that was already there.

Before I could continue, his magic blasted me onto a couch which was across from us in the room. I landed on all fours. I must’ve been a cat in my last life. As soon as I got there, he ran over to me, wandlessly removed the spell I’d put on him and bottomed out inside of me in one massive stroke. His cock was leaking precum.

. . . . . .

When I saw Marvolo land on the couch, I ran over to him, climbed up behind him and bottomed out inside of him in one massive stroke, thank you pumpkin pie for the extra energy. I set a slow pace. What I did not know was that I needed this as much as he did. After 25 minutes, I came and came.

As I came inside of him, I howled. As I came, I bit down on his right shoulder below his collar bone making him my mate. The next morning, we joined everyone at breakfast. We were clean and showered. Since it was a Friday, we had to go to class. After dinner, Harry and I went to be with Blaise and Draco. They saw the marks on our shoulders when our shirts exposed them.

Before Blaise could say anything about them, Draco did.

“Damn, someone got seriously fucked last night. Marvolo? Did Harry...”

“He fucked me, after I fucked him. His cock is so...”

“Huge, long, and insanely sensitive, Marvolo.”

“Not as sensitive as mine, damn you...”

“What did he do?”

“Made me hard to the point where it was painful, before spanking me and chasing me through the castle after dinner.”

“So you’re the 2 who dove off the fifth floor?”

“You both...”

“Heard about it from Filch. He told the headmaster. How did you...”

“Luck. He has tomorrow to worry about.”

“Yes, the third task. Hopefully nothing goes wrong. Will you be there? Where’s Luna?”

“Healing, is all I know, Draco. I’ll be there along with Marvolo, Neville and Severus.”

“Harry? Can, will...”

“No, Draco and Blaise, I won’t do that to you.”

“Unless he’s being a vindictive little shit...”

“Do you want me to spank you again; Marvolo?”

“No. That hurt...”

“Then don’t fuck up like this again!”

“I won’t, harry, I won’t.”

“Marvolo?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“It is about fucking time the 2 of you got bonded. You’ve been tiptoeing around each other for the last few weeks. Was the hunt fun; Harry?”

“It was the cat’s meow, Draco.”

“It what?”

“He means it was one of the best things he’s ever done. Next time, can you not...”

“If you don’t cross that line, I won’t, Marvolo. We should sleep. Tomorrow’s either going to go well, or not...”

“That’s a suckers bet, Harry.”

“Duh, Marvolo. Draco and Blaise? Have the 2 of you...”

“We got off yesterday. Though you were far away, I felt your sexual energy. Whatever you did was fucking hot...”

“We can show you a memory after the third task. Is this fair?”

“Will this be the chase? Or the sex only?”

“The entire thing.”

“I don’t disagree, Harry.”

“Thanks, Marvolo.”

We slept on the same bed for the first time. The next day was the day of the third task. Harry, Neville and I had front row seats.

After the entire set of expanded stands was full, Ludo announced the third task.

“Welcome, everyone, to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament! The 3 schools are in for a treat. The creatures that the 3 schools champions will be facing have been imported from far and wide. They have been placed in random locations throughout the course. Now, let the task begin!”

We heard the cannon blast. As soon as this happened, the 3 competitors went into the maze. We watched as they stunned the 4 spiders. After 10 minutes, they were all knocked out at the same time. By what or who, we were unsure of. Before the judges could react, something broke through the hedges of the maze.

. . . . . .

I ran into the maze. I saw a huge bird. It was either a thunderbird or a damned cockatress. When I saw the plumage, it was the second. I could not speak bird, so reasoning with it wouldn’t work. I stunned it before it could peck Smith. The other 2 were down. I sent up red sparks before I took off. I saw a Thestral which left the maze. Same for a beautiful abraxon.

When I got to an area with a Lethifold, it went into some sort of glass box of its own will for some reason. I wondered what creature knocked out the 3 champions at the same time. A few minutes later, I got my answer. It was an honest to god Dementor. This was not a boggart.

When I walked up to it, I heard hissing.

. . . . . .

** “Youngest... Lord? Why are... you here?” **

** “I’m what now?” **

** “You’re... the youngest... Lord of... Death. Why are... you here?” **

** “I want to know what knocked out the 3 who were supposed to be in the maze with you.” **

** “I... did. They... needed to... be... saved. The... prize is... wrong...” **

** “What?” **

** “The... prize is... wrong. I... did not... kill.” **

** “I noticed as much. Why did the Lethifold obey me? What did you call me?” **

** “You’re... the youngest Lord... of... Death. I... will go... to tell... the... others...” **

** “You’ll go where?” **

** “Home. If... you don’t... mind.” **

** “Thanks for not killing me...” **

. . . . . .

I watched as the Dementor went away. As I continued to walk through the maze, I felt something land and wrap itself around my neck.

I wondered what it was, until I heard a young voice in my mind.

. . . . . .

**_ **”Master? I finally found you, Master.” _ **

**_ “I’m what? I’m your what?” _ **

**_ “You’re my master. You do know what I am?” _ **

**_ “I think you’re an Occamy. Are you a male or female?” _ **

**_ “I’m a male. What’s your name?” _ **

**_ “Harry. Yours?” _ **

**_ “I have none.” _ **

**_ May I suggest a few?” _ **

**_ “Go on.” _ **

**_ “James Bond, Jonny English, Muffin, McLovin...” _ **

**_ “No, no, hell no, and maybe...” _ **

**_ “Or maybe, Revere...” _ **

**_ “Let’s go with the last one. What is a McLovin?” _ **

**_ “It is a person’s name from a movie. It is a human thing.” _ **

**_ “Whatever. Why am I here? Why were we all here in the plants?” _ **

**_ “Part of a competition. A sport. I’m not sure who won. So, you are my...” _ **

**_ “I’m one of your familiars. You’re so warm...” _ **

**_ “Thanks. Your wings and scales are so beautiful. It’s all blue and shiny...” _ **

**_ “Thanks. Where do we go now? I’m not too heavy, am I?” _ **

**_ “Hell no. As for where we go, I’m not sure, but...” _ **

**_ “Yes?” _ **

**_ “I feel I need to be somewhere. I just need to get out of the maze.” _ **

**_ “I can help. What’s the thing you’ve got in your hand?” _ **

**_ “A letter that I was asked to carry. Now, for the...” _ **

. . . . . .

Before I could continue my conversation with Revere, we disappeared. A few seconds later, we were in front of a huge and sprawling home. It was hot and humid.

When I got into the home, I followed something which told me where to go. I let Revere go explore.

When I got to the dining room, I saw Luna and my long lost mate. He was hard. I could feel his pain. I banished his clothes, and started to give him one of the best damned blowjobs I’ve given anyone. Luna walked out of the room quietly after she saw the action start. I was sorry she could not see this and learn things to show her Neville.

After a few minutes, I was signaled to stop. I was pulled onto the man’s lap.

. . . . . .

It was after lunch. I felt someone or something start giving me the best blowjob that I’ve had in some time. I didn’t care the who, all I cared about was that they were seriously good at this. I thought I’d heard someone leave the room. Since they didn’t say anything or interrupt, they could go. Dammit, I really wanted an audience for this, but no, not this time. In the future, maybe.

After a few minutes, I had him stop. I picked him up off the floor, and held him in my lap.

“Regulus?”

“Yes; Harry? How are you doing?”

“I, uh, I want to lick. Please, let, me...”

“You may lick, but not here. This isn’t the right place for it.”

“But, I, you, need...”

“I know what I need, Harry.”

“You need to be inside of me. You need to lick all over, my...”

“We need to do a ritual before I fuck you and help you heal.”

I carried the boy upstairs to my room. His sister was off in another room. As soon as we got there, I spoke to him. I petted the back of his head and pointy ears. He was lying in my arms on his side.

“The ritual we’re going to do will make you my mate. I won’t bite you, but I do need to drink your blood. The bond has to be formed like this.”

“You’re a vamp? You get off on blood?”

“Hell no...”

“Is this for everyone?”

“No, just you. You’re the primary omega, for me, it is a species thing. Have you been bitten by others?”

“I have. I have 3 bite marks. Will you make it 4?”

“One of your mates did not bite you?”

“He did not. He helped me recover back in May, for the most part.”

“What’s his name?”

“It starts with an M. It is in an old language. What it is, I’m not sure of.”

“What species is he?”

“High elf, or something similar to it.”

“Neethul?”

“I think so.”

“Moctezuma. He’s one who will be your protector, and then some. I’ve met him. He’s someone who I’m seriously scared of.”

“Why?”

“He hasn’t gone after me, but I know if he really wanted to, he could. Now, for the ritual, I need you to lube yourself for me. I then need you to cut your right wrist. Do you have a knife or dagger?”

“I do not. Why do you need to fuck me? Why do I need to bleed?”

“It is how our bond needs to be formed. I know you don’t want to bleed, but...”

“There is no other way?”

“There is none. Can you lube yourself, for...”

He did so. He lay me on my back and sunk down onto my cock. I handed him a clean dagger as soon as I was completely inside of him. I watched as he cut his right palm with the dagger which was held in his left hand. I’d cut my own palm with a hidden dagger. I smelled the scent of his blood. It was intoxicating and fiery.

As our palms touched, the markings on the right side of my face glowed, and were popping off my skin. As we fucked, his right hand was threated through my right. I felt as the circuit between us was established. I felt as every mark from my skin was transfered to his right side. He slammed down onto me and rode me until he howled. After a few minutes, he had a full body orgasm.

I felt something enter my mind and stay there. The bond was formed. After we were done, the wound healed itself somehow. I felt a marking around my neck. It was my first bonding ring. This meant that the bond was completed successfully, but I was not fertile.After a few seconds, I put the daggers away after I cleaned them. He got off me and went to the other side of the bed so we could talk. This would allow us to recover and continue in a few minutes.

“May I lick your ass?”

“You may lick my cock and ass, soon, Harry. Now, tell me something.”

“Of course, Regulus.”

“Do you enjoy being treated like a doggy? Do you like being called a good boy? Was that the first time you’ve been treated like a doggy?”

“It is not. I don’t think that gets me off. What I think gets me off is the whole praise for doing a good job for my dominant. My other mate fed me pumpkin pie when I was on all fours a few days ago...”

“Interesting. As I’m doing you, I’ll pet your ears and the back of your head, I’ll call you a good boy, but I don’t need you to bark, howl, or whine to get my attention. Do you understand? Yes, I know you’re a sub, but you’re not a furry.”

“Huh?”

“A furry is someone who has an alter that is an animal that they identify with. Though the costume you wore did look hot on you, my Ghost Plushy...”

“I’m what?”

“My cute and cuddly Ghost plushy. How long will you be staying?”

“I think I need to leave in a week or 2. Do you still want me to get you off? Can I eat my food on the...”

“No, you may not. I’ll feed you, though...”

“Why? I’m not into being treated like a toddler or child. I’m a sub, but not that kind of sub...”

“You need to trust me. You need to know that I won’t hurt you. This is one of the ways to do so. Alright?”

“But, your food will get cold...”

“My food will be fine. Are you ready for dinner?”

“Not just yet. Please, let, me...”

“Yes; Harry?”

“Let me lick you, Regulus.”

“Of course, Harry.”

. . . . . .

I crawled back over to him. He was on his back; I was on my knees over his cock. I kissed it gently. After a few seconds, he hissed out in pleasure. I slowly took him into my talented mouth. I used my throat muscles and my tongue to give him as much pleasure as I could.

Before he could cum, I stopped and went after his ass.

. . . . . .

I felt Harry’s talented mouth go onto my cock ever so slowly. He used his tongue to bring me more and more pleasure. This was his show, not mine. I felt as he slowly swallowed my huge cock down his throat. After some time, he stopped. I was about to cum. He might not let me do so, or he might let me cum inside of him.

He started licking inside of my ass until he hit my prostate. He continued this until the cum was churning inside of me. Before I could tell him to continue, or to let me cum, he presented me his cock. Yes, he was my omega, but he needed relief as well.

. . . . . .

I felt as Regulus sucked me down to the root of my cock in one massive stroke. He continued this for 3 minutes. As I came, I howled out in pleasure. As I howled, the silencing charms that were in this room broke. As this happened, the sexual energy thrummed through the house.

After I came, Regulus took his mouth off my cock. Before he could do anything else, I slammed my ass onto it. He came inside of me after 3 minutes. As this happened, I thought I’d heard another moan of pleasure join ours, but I might have been mistaken.

We talked, after we recovered from our orgasms.

“So, what about dinner? We’re going like this?”

“Not at all. We’re going to get dressed before we leave. Your sister’s here after all...”

“Good point. I’ll help...”

Before I could think, I felt as our bodies were cleaned, and our clothes were put back on. We walked arm in arm back to the dining room. Harry sat on my right, Luna was on my left. Every few seconds, I’d give Harry a piece of cut up meat or some of his chow mein.

Luna watched this and smiled at both of us. When she went after his food, he tried to bite her hand. I flicked him twice on the nose.

“Harry? Please stop acting like a dog...”

He growled at me. Luna petted him gently.

“Brother of mine? Why...”

“She tried to fucking take my food.”

“Who?”

“The bitch that is in Azkaban! I nearly bit off her hand for trying. Your doing it in fun caused me to flash back to that event. I’m sorry...”

“Regulus?”

“Yes, Luna?”

“I’m so glad your ghost plushy doesn’t have rabies...”

“I, wha!”

“You got him to blush and actually laugh, nice going, Luna.”

“Thanks, I do try. Harry? How did the task go?”

“Well, all things considered. I’m not sure which school won, but at least no one died. I have a new familiar.”

“You do? What’s his or her name? What animal is he or she?”

“He is a crumple horned snorcack.”

“A what?”

“He’s a damned Occamy. His name’s either McLovin or Revere...”

“That’s fucking rich. What saved the champions?”

“A Dementor of all things. Regulus and I need to...”

“You need to finish your last bite of meat, harry. I can throw it, so you can fetch...”

“Not necessary, Regulus. Give me my fork...”

“It’s a spork, not a fork, Harry.”

“Whatever. Give...”

“Such a touchy Ghost plushy. Maybe he’s tired...”

“Luna!”

“Maybe he’s tired. The 2 of you bonded. He needs to rest. I can transfigure him into a Direwolf...”

“Though that would be cute, not for tonight.”

“Luna?”

“Yes; Harrison?”

“Did you cum earlier? I can smell it. It, is...”

“No, brother of mine. Your dad would be pissed...”

“Your what?”

“Never mind, Regulus, never mind. You do have a point though, Luna. I’d rather not get on his bad side.”

“I thought I’d cleaned myself well with my magic, brother of mine. I’m not sure why...”

“This is my fault, Luna.”

“Regulus? Why is there a ring around your neck? Why is there one around Harrison’s?”

“The bond was completed successfully. His sense of smell was amplified a bit more than it used to be. Can you survive; Harry?”

“Yes, Regulus. Do you want more sex?”

“Tomorrow morning. Luna?”

“School ends on June 26. You have to go back before then, Harrison.”

“But, I...”

“You have to go back, or else fate will get angry.”

“Fate?”

“Yes. Fate will get angry. She is giving you this time to heal. You have to go back. You have to continue your mission.”

“What mission?”

“The finding of your other mates of course. Who bought the Chinese food?”

“I had my house-elf cook it. Was it good?”

“It was delicious. I don’t want to go back to them. I want to stay...”

“If she says you have to go back to England, you have to, Harry. Can you glamour your new markings?”

“Easily, Regulus. You’ll be alone. You can’t be alone...”

“I’ll be fine. You said we have other mates? Can they...”

“I’ll get them here after school is done, Regulus. You and Harry need to go to Gringots tomorrow. You claimed your Black Heirship?”

“I did. The goblins are keeping it hush hush. The Ministry believes I’m dead. Those who know who the Black Lord is, are keeping it to themselves.”

“Wonderful. Sleep now, you 2. I’ll do so as well.”

“Sleep well, Luna. I’m glad we got you off by proxy.”

“I’m glad no one heard your overly pleasurable howl, brother of mine...”

As she said the last word, I got the last piece of meat. After we were done, I kissed Luna on the forehead before Regulus and I went to his room to sleep.

The next day after breakfast, he apparated with me to Gringots of America. We flashed our rings. This got us to King Gringott’s office.

When we got there, we both bowed to him. After we sat down and took the necessary blood tests, the conversation began.

“Welcome, Lord Potter and Heir Black. What may Gringots do for you?”

“We’re here to check on our vaults.”

“We’d like to know if anyone has tried to access them; without our permission...”

“Albus too many names Dumbledore of England tried yesterday, after the competition ended.”

“Why?”

“His group, The Order of the Phoenix, is running out of money.”

“O. His Fried Chicken Club? Does he know that I’m alive?”

“He believes you perished in the explosion that took out Dumbledore Manner back in March. I would advise you not go to England, just yet.”

“I wasn’t going to, until late on June 22.”

“Harry? I’m...”

“No, Heir Black. You’re being hidden well here. Keep it this way until the middle of next month, to be safe.”

“But Lord Potter will be...”

“I’ll be fine, Regulus. Trust Luna. I always have. I don’t want to go back, but the Boy-Who-Lived has to be seen at Hogwarts before the leaving feast, or this world loses hope.”

“That’s fine, Harry. You know why I’m worried...”

“I do, and I completely understand. I’m sorry for yesterday. King Gringott? Can you tell me, was Dumbledore alone?”

“I do not know. You’ll have to go to Gringots of England to find out any specifics. You will go through the door that is behind my chair. It is a portal. You will end up in Ragnok’s office. You may ask him any questions. The portal will bring you back if either of you are compromised.”

“Thank you, King Gringott.”

“You must go, now.”

We bowed to him, and walked behind his chair. We saw an unassuming door which we went through. After a few seconds, we were in a completely different office. This was Gringots London, not Gringots in America.

We bowed to Director Ragnok. We did the blood test once again. After the results came back, the conversation began.

“Welcome to Gringots London, Lord Potter and Heir Black.”

“Thank you, Director Ragnok.”

“Just Ragnok is fine, Harrison and Regulus...”

“Thank you, Ragnok. What happened with our vaults?”

“Albus Dumbledore brought a child in. The child looked just like you, Lord Potter. He tried to pass him off as you, but his blood and magical signature did not match.”

‘What happened to the child?”

“He was killed in front of my eyes.”

“Was he a student at Hogwarts?”

“He was not. He was a squib. He tried the same thing for Sirius’s vaults. He still believes he is Lord Black...”

“Idiot fuck...”

“Agreed. He was able to get to your office?”

“No. He went to see Griphook. I was in the shadows, ready to offer assistance, if it was needed.”

“What happened to the bodies; Ragnok?”

“He took them away with him. I think he’s going to use them as Inferi...”

“How many has he done this to? How in the hell will he get magic into them?”

“He can do that?”

“He can. As for how many, we at Gringots are not sure. He might try this again. We here at Gringots will be on guard.”

“Regulus?”

“Yes; Harrison?”

“I’m just glad that idiot doesn’t read Marvel Comics.”

“Weapon X?”

“Exactly...”

“Excuse me?”

“Weapon X. He was an unfeeling killing machine. If he doesn’t kill them, he might pull the same shit that was done to me in March. Not at his house, but somewhere else.”

“To break them to his will? To try to frame you for something?”

“He might break them, and try to get them to forcefully bond with my mates that are at Hogwarts.”

“It will not succeed, Harrison. You...”

“He has a point. You have bite marks on the right side of your shoulder, Harrison. Those cannot be reproduced by magical means. Their magic, if they have any, will feel off to your mates, and allies. Do not worry.”

“I have to go...”

“No, Harrison. You and I have to go back home. You have to get over what was done to you.”

“The world needs...”

“It does not, at least not until late on June 22. Please come with me, my Ghost Plushy. Please...”

“Damn you. Fine, I’ll go back. I do need to heal. Director Ragnok, thank you for your information. Warn the other Gringots branches.”

“It will be done, as soon as you leave. Thank you for coming so promptly. Heal as best as you can, Lord Potter. You will be needed. The war will start up. When, I do not know. Your sister by magic will heal, but it will take some time.”

“Thanks, Ragnok.”

“Now, the 2 of you, please leave. He is on his way back...”

“Is he alone?”

“No. He has 2 children with him. Hopefully none of them die...”

“If they do, that means more Inferi for him. This war’s going to suck...”

“What you can do is come home with me, and suck, my...”

“Leave, now. You don’t have much time...”

Before we could think, we were taken back to Gringots of America. After a few seconds, we were home.

. . . . . .

After they were gone, I went to the main doors of the bank. I saw as Albus Dumbledore walked up the steps. I led him and a set of twins into my office. The children looked like young versions of Harry Potter and Sirius Black. They said nothing as they walked. As soon as they got there, he spoke to me.

“You, will give us what is rightfully ours, Director.”

“And you, have to watch your tongue, Leader of the Light. Who are the children?”

“A few boys who I am training to be my assassins.”

“Why can they not speak?”

“They choose not to do so. They, like the other 2 will be my guard dogs. The boy has slipped his leash. They are my backups. Now, give them the Lordships which are theirs.”

“If they don’t qualify? You’ll kill them?”

“Who says I killed the first set? Are you sure you saw their bodies?”

“We saw you kill boys. You didn’t kill the squibs?”

“You felt a portkey go off. Right?”

“Yes.”

“It made sure they survived. They’re not squibs. They along with the 2 who are with me will be my guard dogs. My erstwhile weapon won’t hurt children. The same can’t be said for these.”

“And you’re doing this why?”

“My Light must win at all costs. Now, for the...”

“No, Albus. You and the children may leave. Do not come back. Whatever you killed, we don’t need to see again.”

“Are you sure; Director Ragnok?”

“I am.”

I took off. The 2 kids followed me silently. When we got back to the entrance of the bank, the 2 other kids were waiting for us.

We went back to Hogwarts. The kids went to sleep in a room nearby my quarters after dinner. Before I went to sleep, the Sorting hat went after me again. Why can’t he just leave me alone? Does he not see that my world has to be kept safe...

“Albus? Who are the children? Are they new students?”

“They are a set of quadruplets that I found. They’re all young wizards. Their names are not important. They will make sure that the youngest dark creatures get killed with no blood on my hands.”

“You’ve used this school to amp up their magical cores?”

“But of course. The school has done so before...”

“Only for healing, Albus. Not for any of the dark rituals you’re putting them through. The room of Requirement...”

“Can be used as I see fit. I don’t give a damn about the bonds that they share as brothers. All I care about is, I can push their magical cores, and they can share the powers between all of them.”

“You’re off your damned...”

“You won’t help me train the 4?”

“No. I’m so glad the girl is off at Azkaban. You have no one who will help you. I’m so glad the schools tied for the tournament as a whole.”

“Idiot sheep.”

“No, they’re ones that have common sense. Why in the hell did you bring a damned Dementor and a Lethifold into the tournament?”

“They were supposed to kill the 2 foreign students, not save them. The Cockatress was supposed to kill some in the stands, as were the bloody Occamy, abraxon, and Thestral...”

“Take the 4 out of here. I won’t be a party to you trying to make assassins like...”

“It is my choice. They are orphans, just like the failed weapon. They have Animagus forms. They’re Thestrals.”

“Dammit, Albus!”

“I’ll go now. I’ll continue their training tomorrow morning. I don’t mind doing this on my own, to be honest with you. My campaign to overwhelm the youngest dark creatures starts on July 1. They will be my instruments of destruction.”

“They’re innocent. You’re turning them, into...”

“I know. If my failed weapon won’t fight for the light and defeat the darkness, they’ll do so in his stead. Unfortunately, I don’t have the Elder Wand...”

“Fortunate for this world, you do not. Sleep, you bloody megalomaniac...”

“O, go fuck yourself...”

“Talk to the hand...”

I took off to my room.

On June 21, after dinner, they joined me in the Room of Requirement.

“Do the 4 of you know why you’re here?”

“No, Lord Dumbledore.”

“You are here to destroy Harry James Potter. I can assure you that he will come back tomorrow night. He will be alone. What is your mission?”

“To either kill him, or get as close to it as possible by any means necessary.”

“Lord Dumbledore?”

“Yes; Alpha 1?”

“Why will his mates not bond with us?”

“They feel that you are not him. That is not important.”

“Lord Dumbledore?”

“Yes; Alpha 2?”

“Are you completely certain that no one will come to help him?”

“I am, Beta 1. The why is my concern. If you are about to get stunned or worse, your portkeys will bring you to me.”

“Lord Dumbledore?”

“Yes; Beta 2?”

“Can we use our alternate forms?”

“Not inside the school. None of you can shrink. No one but me knows that you’re here. I’d rather keep it like this.”

“Yes, Lord Dumbledore. Are there any weapons or spells that we can’t use against him?”

“The Killing Curse is off limits. As are any spells that are close to that in lethality.”

“Lord Dumbledore?”

“Yes, Alpha 2?”

“Do we get armor? Will he be wearing armor?”

“Yes, you’ll get armor. I’m unsure if he has any armor. If he does, the 4 of you will know.”

“Do we break him sexually; Lord Dumbledore?”

“If the 4 of you manage to remove his armor somehow, you can try. Not in front of any witnesses, however.”

“Yes, Lord Dumbledore.”

“If you manage to do this, that will help me out a great deal. If you do start to break him, do try to find out where the twins of Grindelwald were taken. Won’t you?”

“We’ll do our best, sir.”

“We won’t let you down, sir.”

“May we sleep?”

“The 4 of you may, and thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”

They took off, as did I.

The next morning after breakfast, I went to my office. The Sorting Hat spoke to me, as soon as I entered.

“Albus? The 4 kids will die.”

“They will not.”

“They will. Harry James potter will kill them. He will not hate himself; I can assure you of that.”

“All the training, all the...”

“All the rituals you’ve done won’t mean shit. They will die.”

“He will forgive them. He’ll let them live. I’m sure of this...”

“Why would he let them live?”

“He is forgiving. He will understand what they need to do. He’ll let them come back to me.”

“He will not. They will die. Do you want their blood on your hands?”

“If they die, they will be portkeyed back here. They will still be useful to me as Inferi...”

“Inferi? Are you sure they’ll be in enough pieces? Are you sure he will not just turn them and their armor to ash?”

“I am. Harry is forgiving. He is the ultimate soldier of light...”

“He is not. Your wards will fail. Your experiment will fail...”

“Says you. I’ll be glad to come up here and say I told you so...”

“And I’ll love it when your ass loses 4 more children to this unnecessary war...”

“Go fuck yourself. My plan will succeed...”

“It will not.”

I said nothing to him. I took off, and set up wards. That night, I saw as Harry was alone after dinner.

The 4 assassins were waiting for him, along with 12 more. Their main mission was to kill him, or try their best to do so. As soon as he was nearby the Black lake, they struck.


	30. Chapter 30

It was June 17. When Regulus and I got home, we went to hang out with Luna for a while. During lunch, we were talking as we ate.

“Harrison? How was your trip this morning?”

“It went well. I got lucky.”

“Let me guess, the shepherd almost caught you?”

“Yes. Wait...”

“You know how my gift works, Harrison. Speaking of the shepherd, do you like killing?”

“I do not, Luna. Why?”

“There will be several people who are bred, and will go after you to kill you. When will you go back to school?”

“Some time on June 22, which is on Friday. Why?”

“Wear your armor, or have your familiar nearby, if at all possible.”

“How many?”

“I do not know. I do not know why, but some are children a bit younger than you are.”

“Children can be trained as assassins?”

“They can be, but it is not easy, and it is illegal.”

“Albus?”

“Yes. How long this has been going on for, I’m not sure of.”

“Is it not bad enough that he tried to fucking break me and mold me?”

“Harry?”

“What!”

“Calm down, my cute and cuddly Ghost Plushy.”

“Calm down? Calm down? He’s doing this shit to others, and he’s going to get away with it?”

“He won’t, Harrison. You’ll have more than one who will take the blood off your hands.”

“Who; Luna?”

“I do not know, but I know you won’t have to kill.”

”I’m going back, with...”

“No, Regulus. It is far too dangerous for you to be seen there. You got seriously lucky this morning. Your luck will not hold out.”

“But, Harry...”

“He will have protection. You will not have to kill anyone, Harrison.”

“Why is it always him; Luna?”

“I do not know, Regulus.”

“Regulus? What will we do after lunch?”

“Go upstairs to continue your healing. Luna?”

“Um, no, guys. I’m sure I’ll be fine until dinner. Harry? Can you...”

“He won’t break the silencing charm, Luna. This goes for any other charms that are on the room, I’ll be sure of this.”

“But little sister, you came so well, when, I...”

“Voyeur much, brother of mine?”

“A bit, sister of mine. I’m guessing you and Neville, have...”

“We have, more than a few times. I miss him so much, but I know I can’t show up there, just yet.”

“I will do my best to help you heal, Luna.”

“What I want is for someone to bring them back. Harrison, you can’t. Even when you become his master.”

“Whose master; Luna?”

“It is not time for you to know, Harrison. I wish, but Life, fate, and the other won’t allow them to return.”

“Your parents, sister of mine?”

“Yes, brother of mine.”

“If we’re all done with lunch, Harry, you and I have to go upstairs so you can continue to heal.”

“You don’t’ have to, Regulus. You can leave me alone. Freaks, don’t...”

Before he could continue his statement, I kissed him deeply as I picked him up and carried him to my room upstairs. We got there after a few minutes. I continued to kiss him until we lay on my bed.

“My wonderful and still broken mate, you have to understand that I’ll always love you. I’ll never stop loving you.”

“Freaks, don’t, d...”

“Shhh, my mate. Let me make you feel good. Alright?”

“But, I, you, I...”

“Remove our clothes. Let me make you feel good, before you ride me. Alright? You’ll get what you need, Harry.”

. . . . . .

Before I could continue the conversation, our clothes were banished to the other side of the room. I picked Harry up, flipped him so his cock was nearby my mouth and started sucking him off. As I did so, he sucked me off. He stopped before I could cum. As I sucked him off, I played with his balls and fingered his ass gently. As I was doing this, he whined out in pleasure. After a few minutes, he howled.

What he did not know was that I reinforced the charms that were on this room. After his howl which lasted 4 minutes, he flipped over and shoved himself down onto my cock. As he rode me, I thought I could hold out, but I was wrong. As I came inside of him, I bit down on his right wrist until I drew blood. As I sucked the blood from him, the bond which was formed the night before became complete. I wondered why it was not completed the day before, but I wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

As I continued to cum, I bit down on his left shoulder below the 3 other marks that were there. After my cum was inside of him, he passed out in my arms. He did not wake until the next morning.

. . . . . .

It was some time the next day. As I awoke, I noticed that Regulus’s cock was hard once again. I decided to let him cum inside of my mouth, not my ass. I started out by licking all over his cockhead for a few minutes. He petted the back of my head and pointy ears. He spoke to me, but it was not in English or Parseltongue. What he said was unknown to me. I know it had to be some sort of endearment, but I was unsure. After a few minutes, I felt the cum hit the back of my throat. As this happened, my cock sprang to life.

Before I could start to jack off, I felt my cum blast and cover his body. He managed to catch most, but not all of it. I wondered why this was, and how long it would last. After a few minutes, I was spent, as was he. I pulled my mouth off his cock and went after the parts of his body that were still covered with my cum. I didn’t mind its taste, which was odd. After a few minutes, he and I got our first shower together as mates.

. . . . . .

I felt Harry’s long tongue cleaning my body of his cum. I knew that my cum was an aphrodisiac. What I didn’t know was what it did to my mate. After a few minutes, the cum was gone. Before he could speak, I took him to my walk-in shower. I bathed him gently. When I touched his cock, he whimpered in a bit of pain.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’ll be gentle.”

“I’m not a child, Regulus. Why...”

“Shhh, my Ghost Plushy. Be calm, let me bathe you. Alright?”

“Did I do well? Did I lick you how you like it?”

“This is not the first time you’ve given someone head. Right?”

“Are you jealous?”

“I should be, but I’m feeling that it is to our other mates, whoever they may be, so that’s a no. you were taught by others who were not your mates?”

“Are you reading my mind?”

“A bit. I want to know that everything you went through was consensual.”

“The twins and I had fun. The rapes I went through were...”

“Undeserved, Harry. You know far more about this than I do. Your tormentors are not at Hogwarts. Are they?”

“No. They are where they deserve to be. Azkaban. My magic really doesn’t like them.”

“O?”

“They can never bear children.”

“Do they know this?”

“Hell no. It will be my coup de gráce before I kill them. I’m going to enjoy it so much...”

“As you should. Did you enjoy my cum sliding down your throat?”

“I did. How did I cum without jacking off, or even touching myself? I nearly passed out...”

“My cum has that effect on my mates. It will enhance your already sexually charged libido. I do believe we’re done here. What do you want to wear?”

“Something casual. The smell of sex should be gone from the room. Is Luna awake?”

“I think so.”

“Let us join her for breakfast.”

“I’m just hoping she doesn’t smell like sex. How long will the effect of your cum last?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest with you. If she is sexually charged, don’t go after her.”

“Duh...”

“Really? That’s such a plebeian thing to say...”

“It works, though...”

“It does. Come on.”

We went back into the room to get dressed. I wore black, as did Harry. I noticed he pulled out and put on a suit of Basilisk armor. He handed me one which I also put on. After a few minutes, we were in the main breakfast hall.

“Good morning, Regulus and Harrison. Did the 2 of you have hot passionate sex this morning?”

“Did we wha?”

“You heard me. You didn’t break whatever charms were placed on your room. I still got off...”

“Good. At least you don’t smell like sex, Luna. Thanks...”

“You’re welcome, Harrison. Regulus? Why is he hard? What did you do to him?”

“It is thanks to my cum. It should be gone by dinner today. Harry? You’re leaving Friday morning?”

“I think so. I need to readjust to the time zone change. Will you be fine here with Luna? You won’t go after her?”

“I won’t have to. One of our mates will be here to satisfy me. I’m sorry to say this, but you can’t suck me off before you leave. If you do so, those who are at Hogwarts will notice and try to jump your bones.”

“He has a point, brother of mine. If you suck him off, it will distract you. Will you be taking Revere back with you?”

“Yes. Xerxes can teach him to hunt. That’s one of the few things I can’t teach him, even if I have an Animagus form.”

“Understandable, Harrison. After breakfast, you should see him. I do believe he misses you.”

“I’ll go do so. Will you join me, Regulus?”

“I’ll be able to talk to him?”

“If we can talk mind to mind, yes. If not, no.”

“Why not?”

“He speaks Parseltongue, Regulus. That might not have been transferred thanks to your bond, though I could be wrong. No harm in trying. Right?”

“That’s the spirit, Luna. Let’s go, Harry.”

We took off. When we got to the back of the home, Revere landed on my shoulders after he shrank, so he would not hurt me.

I felt the connection from him in my mind. I let it past my shields, as did Regulus.

. . . . . .

**_ **”Master? Who is the man who is with you?” _ **

**_ “My name is Regulus. You’re an Occamy?” _ **

**_ “I am. I’m your master’s mate.” _ **

**_ “The 2 of you will have hatchlings that I can protect, soon?” _ **

**_ “Hatchlings; Harry?” _ **

**_ “He means will I get pregnant, Regulus. I don’t think I will have them soon, revere. Have you found enough food while you’ve been here?” _ **

**_ “I have, Master and your mate. You are leaving soon? Can I come with?” _ **

**_ “You can. I’ll be leaving in 4 days. Have you met Xerxes?” _ **

**_ “No, Master. Who is she?” _ **

**_ “She is the Queen of Serpents. She can teach you how to hunt.” _ **

**_ “She is here?” _ **

**_ “She is not. She is back where you were in the maze. She is doing well.” _ **

**_ “You can talk to her even with so much distance?” _ **

**_ “I can, though it is hard. Do you want a tour of the inside of the house?” _ **

**_ “Yes. Will Xerxes kill me?” _ **

**_ “She will not. We will meet with her as soon as we get back to the school.” _ **

**_ “Thank you, Master.”** _ **

. . . . . .

The connection to us was dropped. Revere wound himself around me once again, after his eyes stopped looking at both of us.

For the next few minutes, we took him on a full tour of the Black Cottage. Some of the rooms had to be explained to him, but he did understand. Luna came up and petted him. He felt my connection to her, which is why he did not burn her at all. He didn’t even try.

After a while, we took him back outside. He thanked us for spending time with him. Thanks to this, my arousal which I was feeling this morning was gone. After lunch, we went to the main drawing room to talk to Mrs. Black.

“Welcome, Regulus, Harry and Luna. How was your morning?”

“It was good, Walburga.”

“It was interesting, mother. Harry’s new familiar is interesting.”

“The Occamy that I saw on Harry’s shoulders a few minutes ago?”

“Yes. I’m sorry you could not talk to him, mother.”

“He is rather tame, harry.”

“He is my familiar. He was not hungry, so...”

“Understandable. How’s your healing going; Harry?”

“It is going well, Walburga.”

“He has a point, mother.”

“What time will you leave on Friday; Harry?”

“I think at 2:00 AM. This way I have an entire day of classes. Revere can meet and get to know Xerxes.”

“Remember what I said, Harry, wear armor and have your second wand on you. You’ll need it.”

“Will I have to kill anyone; Luna?”

“I know I told you no, but now, I’m not sure. If you do, it will be mercy killings, nothing more.”

“Luna? Why must he kill?”

“If he does not, those who try to kill him will kill the youngest and most vulnerable magical creatures. Be sure when you kill those who you will, that you burn their bodies, Harrison.”

“If not?”

“If not, the shepherd gets Inferi to use against you and this world later.”

“Should I do this for all of those who will try to kill me?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t like it, but needs must.”

“Exactly, brother of mine.”

“I wish there was a way so he would not have to kill, but as you say, needs must, Luna.”

“Yes, Regulus. You and I cannot be there. He will have help. Who, I do not know.”

“Harry? Are you ready to take a life?”

“Mother? No one can ever be ready to take a life. I sure was not. The first kill I made almost broke me. With any luck, the same does not happen to Harry.”

“It will not, Regulus.”

“Who will help him; Luna?”

“One of his mates, is all I know. Who, I’m not sure of. I am sorry.”

“Thanks for giving me hope, Luna.”

“You’re welcome, Harry. The shepherd will not die by your hands, but you will be part of it. When, I do not know.”

“People? It is dinner time.”

“Thanks, Walburga.”

We went off to the dining room. During dinner, I let Regulus feed me a few bites of my food. This also was repeated when Luna fed me. This carried on for 3 days, for the 3 meals.

On Thursday, June 21, Kreacher came to meet us in our room after dinner, before we left. Revere was flying outside the window.

“Master is ready to go back to where the old goat stays?”

“Yes, Kreacher. Do you have any news for me?”

“No, Master, Kreacher does not. What is flying outside the window?”

“He is revere. He is my familiar. He’s coming back with us.”

“Will he eat Kreacher?”

“He will not, though your concern is warranted. Has anyone been looking for me?”

“Master’s brother, mates, and friends. Kreacher told Dobby. He told them that Master would be back tonight. Is Master ready to go? Will second Master come?”

“Can’t risk it, Kreacher. Be safe, Harry.”

“You as well, Regulus. I’m sorry you can’t fuck me before I leave.”

“I did fuck you before dinner, so I’ll be fine. You have to be at the top of your game. Remember what Luna said.”

“Kreacher? Does my trunk have armor?”

“Yes, Master. Armor from snake. Does Master want Kreacher to put it on him?”

“Yes, please.”

I didn’t wear the armor while we were here beyond the first day. Yes, it was comfy, but it made getting ready for sex long and annoying. After a few seconds, I was stripped, the armor was put on, and I was dressed in my Hogwarts uniform. Before I left, I gave Regulus the most passionate kiss I could. We left New York City at 10:00 PM. We got to Hogwarts at 1:00 AM. Revere landed on the ground and grew until he was 8 feet long. Xerxes approached us. I told her who Revere was. She butted his side with her head, he returned the favor.

After a few minutes, they went to go hunt. I went to the dorm to reconnect with Draco, Blaise, and the rest of Slytherin house.

That day, after breakfast, we had double potions with the Gryffindors, and double transfiguration after lunch with the Ravenclaws. After dinner, I went outside to the Black Lake to walk around for a bit. I thought I’d felt a few unknown magical signatures, but I might have been wrong. As I got nearby the Forbidden Forest, they attacked on mass. I was scared, I thought I was alone, but I was not.

. . . . . .

It was some time in June. I arrived back at Harry’s school after my long but necessary mission of peace. When I got there, I thought I’d felt 12 signatures approaching my location. It took me a few seconds to distinguish them. Yes, there were 12. Four of them were children, the rest were adults. I was not sure which group would attack, if that is what they were there for. I saw a huge snake and some sort of huge hybrid approach Harry. They put their heads over his shoulders. He petted them gently. I wondered if these were his familiars.

A few seconds later, I saw 4 red lights coming towards me. Harry intercepted them with some sort of barrier. This was not from the adults, but from the children. How dare child soldiers be used for war.

Before they could fire off any spells or use any magic, I had thrown 4 small daggers. Each hit their jugular with pinpoint accuracy. Before I could think, I saw 4 green lights come from Harry. Before the 4 could scream, they were taken care of. Harry brought the bodies and put them where he could see them. This enraged the other 8.

They drew daggers. Before they could speak, harry did.

“Hey guys? Look behind you...”

“Die; Potter, fuck!”

The one who spoke had a dagger embedded in his skull before he could yell out. The Occamy spoke to me in my mind, as did Xerxes.

. . . . . .

**_ **”Master? Can I burn the 7 mortals?” _ **

**_ “If you do so, you’ll burn my mate.” _ **

**_ “Yes, true. I’d rather not burn the shadow walker.” _ **

**_ “The what?” _ **

**_ “The one who walks in shadows. May I help you burn those who you killed? Why are they such young hatchlings?” _ **

**_ “I do not know, Revere. May I climb on your back? I’m sorry that the killing spree interrupted your hunt.” _ **

**_ “It interrupted my game of fetch...” _ **

**_ “You play fetch?” _ **

**_ “No, but the look on your face... Look alive, Master!” _ **

**_ “Huh?” _ **

**_ “Climb on my back. Let your mate take care of the scum...” _ **

**_ “Of course. Xerxes? Can...”** _ **

. . . . . .

Before I could blink, Xerxes slithered over to the 8 who were fighting against Moctezuma and almost broke their spines at the same time with her huge damned tail. As they groaned in pain, I leaped onto revere’s back. Xerxes shrunk and jumped onto my left wrist.

We flew high into the air. It was over in less than 5 minutes. Moctezuma stripped the 12. He tossed the armor where I could see it. He took off to be far away from the fire. After he left, I saw as Revere let off a massive fireball that immolated the 12 bodies and turned them to ash.

As soon as this happened, some sort of alarm which was going off stopped. We flew deep into the Forbidden Forest to rest.

After a few minutes, we slept. Moctezuma saved my ass. I killed 4 children who didn’t need to die. As I slept, Xerxes petted me with her tail, Revere stood guard as did Moctezuma. The next morning, Dobby popped us to the hospital wing, giving Poppy a heart attack, as soon as we landed in front of her.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of June 23. I was doing my usual rounds in the hospital wing. I saw something land in front of me. The thing stuck its head out. When I saw it, I nearly fainted. This caused the child who was holding it around his neck to laugh his ass off.

“Harry James potter! What the hell is that around your neck?”

“He’s my new plushie, Madam Pomfrey. Doesn’t he look rather lifelike?”

“I don’t think he’s a plushie. Why are you here? Why the hell is there blood on your clothes? What did you get into now?”

“O, just the usual, fighting, killing, and more fighting...”

“You did what?”

“I got help to make sure that 12 assassins didn’t kill me. I’m The Boy-Who-Lived! I’m invincible!”

“Harry? Your, ego, is...”

“I’m fucking with you, Madam Pomfrey. There’s blood on my clothes? I thought those damned daggers didn’t hit me. Fuck...”

“Daggers? Strip. No damned innuendo, child...”

“But this armor is comfy. I’d rather not remove it. Who sent them after me?”

“Not sure. Can you please strip?”

“I guess...”

I watched as Harry removed his clothes. Before he did so, the thing landed on the floor. It climbed onto the bed next to him once he was completely naked. I ran my wand up and down him 3 times. There were no injuries on his body at all. I checked the creature that was on his left. He was not injured. He got dressed after he put on his armor.

“Harry? Who is the male? What kind of creature is he?”

“His name’s Revere. He’s my familiar. He’s an Occamy.”

“Why did you not tell me you were going to enter?”

“I have to have some sort of entertainment in my long life...”

“I’m your source of entertainment?”

“I honestly thought the place was empty. If you want me to leave, I can.”

“You can stay, just please, don’t...”

“Of course. Don’t scare you like that again.”

“Hell no.”

I took off. As I was walking through the school, I thought I’d felt someone following me. If this was Marvolo’s way to get revenge, it would be interesting. It was not.

I saw as Moctezuma approached me. He and I talked quietly as I gave him an impromptu tour of the school. We ended up on the seventh floor. When we got to the trolls painting, he saw as I walked in front of it 3 times. He wondered the why, until he saw the door appear. When we entered the room, he wondered where we were.

“Harry? I see the blood’s off your clothes. Are you injured? Where’s your familiar? Where’s your snake?”

“They’re off hunting. I let them leave as we walked through the school. Can you be a deer and find out who the fuck sent those damned assassins after me?”

“After I make you my mate, I’ll be more than happy to do so. Where’s the demon Compendium?”

“The book that I read some time back?”

“Yes.”

“I think one of my allies has it. Why?”

“You need to know what Regulus is. You need to know what I am. What were the 4 green spells you used?”

“The Killing Curse. Since I’m a lord in my own right a few times over, I can’t be prosecuted. I did defend myself after all.”

“You, my mate, need to learn Martial Arts.”

“Sex, is...”

“Not Martial Arts. You will learn Krav Maga. It is from Israel. It is focused on pure speed and dodging when necessary, 2 things you’re good at.”

“Can we start now?”

“Have you eaten?”

“No. I’ll call for food. Is there anything you want in particular?”

“Surprise me. After you eat, I’ll go and come back with the book that has the species information for Regulus and me. We’ll have sex tonight.”

“I can’t wait. Can you find out...”

We saw as a parchment appeared in front of us. We read it carefully. He’d get his soon enough. At least he seemed not to have the Elder Wand. After we read it, the parchment turned to ash.

Before we could ask the why, food appeared. After 35 minutes, we were done eating. After 35 seconds, Moctezuma appeared with a book in his hands. He turned to the relevant page for Regulus’s species. I read it quickly but thoroughly.

“You got bonded to him; Harry?”

“I did, almost a week ago.”

“May I please see your right arm?”

“Of course.”

I showed him my right arm after I removed my clothes and armor.

“Interesting. I need to see who the lightning bolt belongs to. The 2 wands crossed with each other is Regulus’s symbol. One is light with dark wrapped around it, the other is the opposite.”

“I didn’t know about the symbols on my neck. Will he be fine?”

“When did he fuck you last?”

“Yesterday, before I got here.”

“I’ll go pay him a visit in a few days. When do you leave?”

“On Tuesday, June 26. It will be a short stay, so I’m not worried. Where do you want us to meet?”

“I’ll tell you when I get back.”

“And that will be?”

“It will be on Monday night.”

“I have no questions about what I read. It all makes sense.”

“Now read about my species next.”

I nodded. I read about his species quickly, but just as thoroughly as I had for Regulus’s portion of the book. After a few minutes, our conversation continued.

“So, you’re a slave trader for children? That kind of shit’s allowed in Sheoul?”

“It used to be, until I and some of mine came along. The child slave trade is virtually gone.”

“O, that’s just...”

“I know. I’m the leader of the assassins Guild. We’re in charge of destroying the trade for children as slaves, and in the body parts and organs of the children who die.”

“Excuse me?”

“The Neethul, as you read, love the organs of very young children as delicious snacks or full meals, if there are enough. Those from children of either gender that are between 2-4 years of age are their favorites.”

“O, that’s, just...”

“I know. That’s what we’ve stopped, for the most part. That’s why I was gone for a while.”

“Can I help?”

“You cannot. Your saving hero thing might get you killed, or worse. It is the worse in that statement that has me concerned.”

“But, children, are...”

“Yes, they’re innocent, and should remain so for as long as possible. I don’t disagree with you. Thanks for killing the 4 kids. Did you feel anything for them?”

“I did not. Should I have?”

“No. You didn’t have any sort of connection to them, though you have to try not to kill often, or at all. It will draw you in...”:

“Like the Dark Arts?”

“Something like that, yes.”

“I didn’t like it, but I do understand why it needed to be done. Why was there an alarm that was going off until the bodies were burned?”

“That might be because the person who sent them after you thought you’d let them live.”

“Hell no. That’s not how I do things. Not with what I saw in the 4 childrens minds before they died.”

“O?”

“They went after my mates, friends and tried to go after my brother.”

“To hurt them?”

“No, well, not in that way, at least. That’s why I didn’t mind killing them.”

“Understandable. They did not succeed?”

“Hell no.”

“Nice job. Now, for...”

“Now for lunch. Then hot passionate sex...”

“Exactly, my mate. I’ll make an assassin of you, yet...”

“Feed me, Seymour...”

“Seriously?”

“No. Regulus helped me heal. I do like being praised, when I do a good job, however.”

“Did he show you what his cum can do for you; if you swallow it?”

“I learned that on Sunday morning. It was delightful...”

“I bet it was.”

“I’m ready, if you are, Moctezuma.”

. . . . . .

I said nothing to Harry. After our clothes were banished somewhere, I brought him to a king-sized bed that the room provided. I kissed him deeply to get him to shut his pie hole. This also caused his mind to focus on me and only me, just as I wanted. As I was kissing him, he was grinding his hard cock against mine. After a few minutes, I moved on to licking his nipples. He howled out in pleasure when I did this. He was able to take my cock down to the root in one stroke without gagging. My eyebrows were impressed. It was rare for any sub I knew over my long life to do this and not die or seriously hurt themselves when they did this. I had to stop licking his nipples and lick his cock. It was only fair.

After a few minutes, he came and came down my throat. After he came, I took my mouth off his cock. He was spent. Before I could think, he slammed himself onto me.

. . . . . .

After I came and came down Moctezuma’s throat, I didn’t let him think. I flipped over, and slammed my lubricated ass onto his huge and thick cock. I went slowly at first, since I’d never felt something this large or thick making me feel so good before now.

He growled out as I did this. He knew not to touch my own cock, since it was so sensitive thanks to him. I went up and down it slowly.

“You’re a good boy for me. Yes you are, yes you are. Come on, keep it up, I’m going to cum. Come on...”

This sent him over the edge. I felt his cum coat the inside of my ass. As this happened, I felt a stab of pain for 15 seconds. This mark was below Marvolo’s mark. It was close to my ribs, it did not touch them. After he came and came, I passed out in exhaustion. The next morning, I went to breakfast with everyone else, after I was showered and freshly dressed. Moctezuma left.

After breakfast, we went to Severus’s office, since it was a Sunday.

“Good morning, everyone.”

“Good morning, Harry. You were gone for a week. Where did you go?”

“Far away, pops.”

“Harry? Are you doing well?”

“I am, Neville. Why do you ask?”

“We saw you get attacked 2 nights ago. None of us could help.”

“It is fine, Neville.”

“Moctezuma saved you?”

“Yes. I killed 4 of those who attacked me.”

“The 4 kids who tried to go after us in the last few days?”

“Yes, Draco. Who won the Triwizard tournament?”

“It was a tie, Harry. Why are you wearing armor?”

“The armor is what saved my life 2 nights ago.”

“Harry?”

“Yes; Blaise?”

“Why is there a pattern on your right arm?”

“I bonded with another of our mates.”

“Can we meet said mate; Harry?”

“If we go to the Room of requirement, we can.”

“Harry? Where did Moctezuma go?”

“I’m not sure, but he’ll be back tomorrow night, hopefully.”

“How’s Luna doing?”

“Well, but she won’t be back for a while, Neville.”

“It is time for lunch.”

“Let’s go.”

After lunch, where we were left alone, we all went to the Room of Requirement. As soon as the door was closed, Kreacher popped in with Regulus.

“Welcome, Regulus Arcturus Black.”

“Thank you, Lord Harrison Potter Black.”

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“To meet our mates; all but Moctezuma?”

“Yes...”

“Lord Black? Should I even be here?”

“Were you in Hogwarts proper, you’d be killed. But since you’re not, it is fine.”

“Regulus? Where do you live?”

“In order to tell you that, I need the Black Lord’s permission. I have control of the wards, but he, and he alone, can let others besides himself and me into the house.”

“Regulus? Weren’t you dead?”

“Not exactly. Can I know who everyone is, and what creature you are? You don’t have to use your full names, and what’s your relationship to Harry?”

“My name is Draco Malfoy. I’m a Veela, I’m Harry’s mate.”

“My name is Blaise Zabini, I’m an Incubus. I’m his mate.”

“My name is Neville Longbottom, I’m an earth elf. Harry’s my brother by magic.”

“My name is Marvolo Gaunt. I used to be known as Lord Voldemort, I’m the elf of wind, Harry’s my mate.”

“You should know me, Regulus.”

“Severus, you’re an elf?”

“Yes. I’m an elf of fire. Harrison’s my son by magic.”

“Lord Harrison Black; I, Regulus Arcturus Black; Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, ask you to allow all who are in this room into Black Cottage. No one will harm you while you’re there. No one will harm me while I’m there. Please grant me this small boon, starting on June 27.”

“I, Harrison Black; Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, grant all who are here in this room along with Viktor Krum and his 3 friends, Fleur Delacour and her friends, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, Narcissa Black, Severus Prince, Augusta Longbottom, Rita Skeeter, and Remus Lupin access to Black Cottage deep in a forest near New York City. Anyone else who attempts to tag along will be thrown in the cells if they have not been mentioned by name. So I say it, so it shall be.”

We felt new information enter our minds. It took 3 seconds to settle.

“Regulus? How’s Luna?”

“She’s doing better, Neville.”

“Harry? How will we get there?”

“You’ll need Kreacher, Winky or dobby to take you there. They know where it is. The cottage is not connected to the floo.”

“Regulus? You said you were gone. Where were you, and how did you escape?”

“You have your own questions to answer, Marvolo. How the fuck are you not insane? Where did the pieces go?”

“You first, Regulus.”

“I’d just turned 21. I found one of your pieces when I was captured. For 15 years, I was in a cell that dampened my magic and senses. Back in March, Harrison joined me, though I thought he was any normal kid.”

“So, that’s, what, we, saw, after, I...”

“Exactly, Marvolo. You saw my first rape. I’m still not sure how Luna was able to let you see it.”

“Thanks to it, I did take back my rejection of you.”

“You did. Thanks to that, I survived my near death experience. What it was, I’d rather keep to myself.”

“That’s fine. How did the 2 of you leave?”

“Early on March 22, one of those who used to work for Albus got us past the ward line. I’ve been at Black Cottage until today. What about you; Marvolo? How are you human, mostly, and not completely batshit crazy?”

“That’s thanks to Harrison here. Before he was captured, he modified a ritual to bring me back.”

“Um, guys? You don’t have to go into specifics about it, if you don’t want to...”

“Thanks, Severus. Please go on, Marvolo.”

“Of course. After the modified ritual was completed, Harrison did something to put my soul back together, though half of it was missing. Harry? Did I Crucio Lucius?”

“you mean Luscious?”

“Harry? You’re calling my dad Luscious?”

“Yes. I want to see him blush again, Draco...”

“I guess. Can you get back to your story; Marvolo?”

“Sure, Draco. After I was brought back, I rejected Harrison here. He showed me the error of my ways by proxy, though it took almost 2 months for him to fully forgive me.”

“The hunt thing you had a few days ago?”

“Yes, Blaise.”

“How was the hunt; Harry?”

“It was the cat’s meow, Draco.”

“Indubitably, Draco.”

“What; Marvolo?”

“He means it was seriously fun, Draco.”

“How the hell...”

“I’m just that damn good, Draco.”

“Regulus? I know you’re a wizard. What else are you; if I may ask?”

“I’m a Seminus demon.”

“A what?”

“I’m similar to you, Blaise. You are an Incubus. Correct?”

“I am.”

“Unlike you, I need sex to survive. Harry? Can, you...”

“You need to fuck me again; Regulus?”

“No. I want those who are our mates to let me fuck them. I know I have to bite them, and vice versa, in case you are unavailable.”

“Now?”

“No, after dinner. What time is it?”

“It is close to dinner. Regulus? You have to stay here. Are you hungry?”

“Yes. Can one of you...”

“I’ll get him something, Harry.”

“Thanks, Marvolo. Can you and I talk alone?”

“Sure, Harry.”

. . . . . .

We walked over to an empty area of the room, while everyone else left to go to dinner.

“Harry? So what’s going to happen on June 26?”

“I’ll go back home with my loving family.”

“What do you need; Harry?”

“Can you come to my house if I call for you late on June 26?”

“How bad will it be?”

“I’ll try to minimize the damage ,as much as possible, but it has to seem believable. When you get there, do your thing.”

“What about your cousin? Do I kill him?”

“No. He will most likely be with his aunt.”

“You both get along?”

“We’re civil towards each other, Marvolo. I’d rather not have him die, if I can help it. After they’re dead, you and I will leave to Black Cottage thanks to Kreacher. We need to walk a few blocks away to make it believable.”

“I can apparate you...”

“No. The falling blood wards will alert Missing Cheese or Cheeseball.”

“Who?”

“Missing Cheese or Cheeseball. It is what I call Albus.”

“why?”

“He’s insane, or very close to it. He’s missing cheese off his crackers.”

“O...”

“Exactly. Let’s join Regulus for dinner.”

“How...”

“Dobby!”

The house-elf popped into the room, put a table in front of the 3of us with 3 plates of our favorites and left. After a few minutes, only Draco and Blaise entered the room. Neville went off to the lion’s den.

“Blaise and Draco? Do you know what I am?”

“I know you’re a wizard, Regulus.”

“You feel similar to me, Regulus. What type of demon are you?”

“Take a guess, Blaise...”

“Incubus?”

“You wish. No. I’m a Seminus.”

“A what?”

“I live thanks to sex. You are all my mates. Correct?”

“We are. Draco?”

“Yes; Blaise?”

“Will you submit to him first; or should I?”

“Let’s see how things go. Um, Regulus? What...”

“What I mean is that if I don’t get sex from my main mate or another of you, I’ll die.”

“Shit...”

“I’ve never submitted to anyone but Harry.”

“Marvolo? Don’t be a bloody idiot...”

“I won’t, Draco. I got Harry captured once. I won’t submit to you, this time, Regulus. But I’ll do so, eventually. How ruff is he; Harry?”

“He’s gentle, Marvolo.”

“Unless you piss me off, or intentionally hurt our mates...”

“How many other mates do we have?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Less talking, more fucking...”

“You offering, Draco?”

“Can I top; Regulus?”

“You all must bottom at least once.”

“You can top me, Harry.”

“Are you sure; Marvolo? Why must they bottom to you; Regulus?”

“It is how the bond works, Harry. If they bite me as I cum inside them after I bite them, I can fuck them, if you’re unavailable. You’re the sub for all of us, but I know you won’t always be easy to get ahold of.”

. . . . . .

Before anyone could speak, Marvolo used his magic to banish everyone’s clothes, picked me up, and walked with me in his arms to a bed, which was in the center of the room. Blaise and Draco were on the bed along with us, Regulus and Harry.

. . . . . .

I kissed Draco with passion while Regulus watched. After a few minutes, we ground our cocks against each other. As this was happening, Marvolo and Harry were kissing. They did the same thing. Harry stop kissing Marvolo and went after his cock.

Marvolo did the same. They were in a classic 69. As this was happening, I watched as Blaise was beckoned to go to where Regulus was. He did so quickly.

. . . . . .

I crawled over to Regulus. I felt his huge cock as he kissed me. This would be interesting. Hopefully he wouldn’t kill me. As he kissed me, he ground our cocks against each other. I thought the foreplay would last, but I was wrong. He put me on all fours, cast the stretching and lubrication spells wandlessly, and went into me in one massive stroke. It did not hurt. Why, I did not know. It did not take him long to bottom out inside of me.

I wondered what Draco would do while I was being fucked. I got my answer when I felt his mouth on my cock. He gave me one of the best damned blowjobs I’ve ever gotten from him. Regulus was slow and methodical as he fucked me.

. . . . . .

I fucked Blaise slowly. I wanted to be rough with him, but could not do so this time. I’d still cum inside of him, the bond would form. As I fucked him slowly, Draco was giving him one of the best damned blowjobs I’ve ever seen. Marvolo and Harry were in a 69.

After 14 minutes, I came inside of Blaise’s ass. I didn’t bite him. I came for a second time 10 minutes later. Blaise bit down on my left shoulder. As I came, he came inside of Draco’s mouth. After he stopped, I needed no prep for Draco’s fine and delectable ass.

. . . . . .

After Blaise came inside my mouth, I went over to Regulus and kissed him. I tasted him and nearly jammed my tongue down his throat. After a few minutes, he repeated what he’s done to Blaise. Blaise returned the favor and licked me to a mind numbing orgasm. As I came, I felt nothing from Regulus. After 15 minutes, he came a second time, as did I, thanks to Blaise.

As he came, I bit down on his left shoulder below Blaise’s mark. I wondered who would top Regulus. I knew harry would not do so. Before I could think, I saw the 2 pull apart.

. . . . .

After Harry and I came down each others throats, I made myself hard and went over to Regulus. I saw the 2 bite marks from Draco and Blaise. I knew mine would be the third. I kissed him deeply. I saw that he was still hard. He reminded me that I’d submit to him, but not today. After a few minutes, I cast the same spells onto his ass.

. . . . . .

I felt as Marvolo went into me in one massive stroke. As we were doing this, the other 3 watched so they could learn something.

It did not take Marvolo much time to cum inside of me. He bit down on my left arm, close to my elbow. I felt the bond to him start to form. He’d finish it when I fucked him, and he bit me.

After a relaxing bath where we all washed each other, we had dinner. After dinner, Kreacher took me back to Black Cottage after I was clean and dressed in new clothes.

. . . . . .

After Regulus left, we went to our separate dorms to sleep. The next day after breakfast, the Headmaster spoke.

We could feel his fury. The other students might have been able to, but they didn’t seem to care.

“I wish to thank both schools for participating in the Triwizard Tournament. It was a draw. The 1000 Galleon prize will be split equally. There has been a 5 Galleon donation. Each school champion will get 335 Galleons. Will the 3 champions please join me here in front of the student body?”

We watched as Viktor, fleur and Zacharias joined the headmaster on stage. They bowed to him, and all of us, as they each received their prize money.

Before they left, they counted it. Each had indeed gotten the correct amount of money. Draco and the rest of us who knew Missing Cheese wouldn’t put it past him to try to make the other schools look bad by giving Zacharias more Galleons, while making it seem as if he had not.

As we were exiting the Great Hall, we thought we’d heard Harry’s name being called. By the time we noticed, we were past the doors. After the 2 schools took off, we went off to the Hogwarts express. I got a parchment from Moctezuma. It told me that he’d be waiting for me at the Black Cottage. I was in no hurry. It said go to Gringots when I could. He got us new people to meet in New York.

After I read it, it turned to ash. As we rode on the Hogwarts express to King’s Cross, Neville, Blaise, Draco, Hermione and I talked.

“Harry? You seem overly happy.”

“I got laid a few days ago, Neville. Of course I’m happy.”

“We all got laid, Harry.”

“He sure knows how to fuck a guy. Draco, your, mouth, is...”

“As is yours, Blaise. Where’s Marvolo?”

“I think he went with Severus to his home, though I’m not sure.”

“I don’t blame the guy. What the hell were the 2 of you talking about; Harry?”

“Our secret. I’ve asked him for a small favor, which he’s granted me.”

“Can you tell us anything about it; Harry?”

“No, Draco. It has nothing to do with trust, but it will destroy Missing Cheese’s plans. If you don’t know it, you can’t have your mind possibly scanned for it.”

“I think what he means, the less people that know about it, the less people who can be suspected. Your family will die, Harry?”

“Yes, Neville. So the 4 kids who I killed a few days ago...”

“Went after Draco and myself before they died. Their magic felt off, though 2 did look just like you, harry.”

“He has a point. There were 2 that looked like a young Sirius and Regulus Black, were they twins. We’re glad they’re dead.”

“As am I.”

“They did not go after us, Harry.”

“I’m glad, Hermione and Neville. The food trolley’s here. Damn long train ride...”

Everyone nodded their heads. After we ate, we talked of inconsequential things until we got to King’s Cross. I dressed in Dudley’s old clothes before we left.

A few minutes after I crossed the barrier, my loving family met me. They left me alone until Saturday. That night before dinner, my stay in hell began.


	31. Chapter 31

It was June 27. After I marked Harry as my mate, and made sure he was dressed, I went past the crumbling protections of the school and took a Harrowgate from England to Underworld general deep in the bowels of New York. As soon as I got there, I saw 2 women at the reception desk. One was skulk, the other was Nancy. I approached them slowly.

“A Neethul...”

“You came here for what reason; Neethul?”

“I’m here seeking information. Are Shade, Wraith or Eidolon in; perhaps?”

“So formal. They’re not busy.”

“What’s your name?”

“My true name?”

“No, just something we can call you, for our records.”

“Moctezuma. I have a last name, but I’ll keep that to myself.”

“Your call. Give me a minute. Let me go and make sure they’re not busy.”

“Thanks, Nancy.”

I went to sit down. After 5 minutes, she returned. I was signaled to follow her. I noticed there were many spells that were written in blood all over the walls. I knew what they were, and I wouldn’t touch them. Demons were not friendly with each other at times, or often. I was one of the few Neethuls who was not in the slave trade. I saw a shadow. It whispered to me, we needed to talk.

This was my boss. I’d be more than happy to talk to him, after my business here was done. Hopefully this would not take long, or would go to hell, fast. As soon as we got into an office, I saw Shade, Wraith and Eidolon. I saw 2 more people. One was a female.

I knew who she was, though they did not know who I was. After a few seconds, Wraith spoke up. He was pissed at me, for some unknown reason.

“Neethul scum! Why the fuck are you here? Here to continue, your...”

“Calm the fuck down, Wraith!”

“But e, he’s, a...”

“He’s not your average Neethul. May I please see your arms? I want to see if you have any marks from your employer, if you have one.”

“You do not wish to know my name?”

“Your name doesn’t mean shit, to...”

“Wraith, either calm down, or get the fuck out!”

“Fine, fine, E, I’ll calm down.”

“I know you can sense if I’m lying to you, Wraith. Who are the others here?”

“Give us your name, and we’ll do the same.”

“My name’s Moctezuma, or Motecuhzoma. My last name, is...”

“Shit!”

“Excuse me, Lore?”

“I know who you are. Last time I checked, none of us did anything to piss your boss off. Last time I checked, we were, on, good...”

“You’re on good terms with my boss, sir.”

“Can we please get this conversation back on track? It is almost lunch time...”

“Is that all you think of, Shade?”

“Duh, Eidolon. Who his boss is, does not actually matter to us. My name is Shade, as you just heard.”

“My name is Eidolon. I run this hospital.”

“My name is wraith.”

“My name is Sin.”

“My name is Lore.”

I showed the men my arms, after I was told to sit down on one of the chairs that was scattered throughout the office. I took off my shirt, and turned my back to them. They had no reaction to the tattoo that was given to me by my boss, after I worked with him for 50 years with no mistakes on my part. They all recognized and gave me more respect. It was 2 demon whips intertwined with 2 bone daggers. After I put my shirt back on, I asked questions of the people who were in the room with me.

“If I were to tell you that I’ve managed to find your long lost younger brother, would you believe me?”

“Hell no, Moctezuma.”

“Not without the boy being here in front of our eyes.”

“Eidolon, Wraith and Shade, can I see your 3 dermoires; please? I need to see if the symbols that are on your skin match his.”

“Will you draw blood from any of us?”

“No, Shade.”

“All he needs to see is if what he’s seen before matches what we have, Eidolon. I don’t know why, but he seems trustworthy.”

“That’s bitten us in the ass before, Shade.”

“I know, wraith. It won’t happen this time.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“He’s not lied to us since he’s been here, Sin.”

“You’re sure, Wraith?”

“I am, Sin.”

A few seconds later, the 3 brothers had their right arms out. I quickly took photos of the first marks under their personal marks.

Those were specific to each person. The mark that I was interested in was the lightning bolt mark. Yes, it did indeed match Regulus’s and Harry’s marks. This was perfect. I got my answers, I’d return with their long lost sibling soon, after I explained to them how they’d get here.

“Regulus Black was born 30 years ago. He went on some sort of mission and got captured. For almost 16 years, he was away from anyone who could help him.”

“Is he fucking insane?”

“Are we going to have to put him down like a rabid dog?”

“No to both of your questions, Shade and Wraith. He is completely sane and healthy. The how is his story, not mine. Please do not pry.”

“Thank God...”

“No comment, Lore.”

“Will he be alone?”

“No, is all I can tell you, Eidolon. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to meet with my boss. It may or may not be urgent...”

“Go on, then, Moctezuma. Bring our long lost sibling back to us when you can.”

“I’ll do so. Bye...”

I left through the same Harrowgate I’d used to come here. I ended up in Sheoul. I walked calmly to my boss’s office. Hopefully I didn’t fuck up majorly. Hopefully I wasn’t in store for a lecture. A few minutes later, I was bade to enter. I entered, bowed to Leviathan, and sat in front of him. He bowed back.

“Good morning, Moctezuma.”

“Good morning, sir. You wished to meet with me? What have I done now?”

“You’ve done nothing wrong. The reason I’m pissed off is not your fault. How is Harrison James potter? How is his growing harem of hot guys doing?”

“They’re doing well. Harrison James Potter became my mate last night. I helped him after that damned place of hell he was in was destroyed a few months back.”

“Who helped him heal the rest of the way?”

“Regulus Black did, a few days ago.”

“Wonderful, wonderful. That part of the world’s doing well. Did you get an agreement from the brothers that run Underworld general?”

“I did. I’ve compared the marks in the photos to what I saw on Regulus’s skin, some time back.”

“And?”

“The first mark is his personal mark. The mark below matches theirs. So yes, he’s their lost sibling. I, should’ve...”

“No, Moctezuma, saving him could not happen, until a few months ago.”

“Says who?”

“Says time, life, death, fate and magic...”

“Dammit...”

“I know. Where will you go; now?”

“To be with Regulus. He probably does not need relief, though I could be wrong.”

“Go, then. Thank you for meeting me.”

I smiled at him. He smiled back. I left Sheoul. A few seconds later, I was in front of the Black Cottage. As soon as I got in, I was signaled to join Luna for lunch. After lunch, I went into the drawing room to talk with Mrs. Black’s portrait.

“Welcome, Moctezuma.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Black. Where’s Regulus?”

“He left a few minutes before you showed up. He let me know that he’ll be back some time tonight. I really hope that damned boy gets laid. He needs it...”

“He probably went to fuck Harry’s mates, but probably not Harry. I have a feeling...”

Luna entered the room quietly.

“Your feeling’s not wrong. Harry will go through hell soon, but will have help in dealing with it. You cannot get involved, Moctezuma.”

“I couldn’t go anyway, Luna. Regulus might need me here. I need to learn to trust others to keep Harry safe, though I do have the most experience out of everyone he’s aligned with.”

“For now, Moctezuma, for now.”

“Do I want to know?”

“You’ll know as soon as you take him to New York, but not before.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Luna.”

“You’re welcome, Moctezuma.”

“You will go back to school in September; Luna?”

“I will, Mrs. Black.”

“You’ve cleared it with the staff?”

“Yes. I wish all the bad stuff stopped happening to my brother by magic...”

“We all do, Luna.”

“Fate needs him to be strong. Fate needs him to do what must be done to balance out this world, Luna.”

“I know it does, Mrs. Black. I don’t like it.”

“None of us do. What will we do when Regulus gets back?”

“It depends. If he’s fucked and bonded to one or more of his mates, he’ll be fine for a few days or weeks. If not, he and I will go upstairs and do the deed.”

“We’ll see, Moctezuma.”

“How will I get a message to Harry?”

“You can take care of it Tuesday morning, Moctezuma. I’ll charm it so it burns after he reads it. It will give him hope. That’s all we can do.”

After dinner, Regulus returned. The next morning, we met with him in the drawing room to get news from England.

“Welcome back, son. Did you get more mates?”

“I, um, mom!”

“He did. I see 3 new ones on the left side of his body under his shirt. So, you...”

“I got 3 new mates. Well, 2 bottomed for me, one topped me, though he will submit.”

“And they are?”

“Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Marvolo Gaunt.”

“Wasn’t he the dark...”

“He was, before I was captured, mother. He is completely sane, thanks to Harrison.”

“Interesting. I wish I could see memories.”

“Why, um, no!”

“O come on, Regulus, the 5 of you getting it on, must’ve been...”

“Luna, please...”

“Don’t embarrass my mate, Luna...”

“I’m sorry, Moctezuma...”

“At least, not yet.”

“Hey!”

“Can we get back to something other than your sex life, son?”

“Of course. The 3 schools tied in a first in the history of the Triwizard Tournament. The prize money will be given to the champions on Tuesday, before the students leave.”

“Interesting. Do you know what happened during the third task?”

“I do not, mother, Moctezuma and Luna.”

“You may not know, but I do, Regulus. Harrison got a new familiar as did Neville and Marvolo.”

“That’s right, we did see Harrison’s familiar. The huge damned hybrid snake bird thing...”

“The Occamy, that’s right. He took it back with him?”

“He did. It saved his life Friday night, as did his armor. I was right; there were children who were involved in this unnecessary war.”

“Excuse me?”

“Harrison had to kill 4 children back then. You remember. Do you not; Moctezuma?”

“Yes. “

“How is his soul not tarnished?”

“He told me what he saw before they died. They tried to go after his mates and brother by magic, sexually.”

“Shit!”

“Language, Luna!”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Black.”

“It is forgiven, child. How many went after Harrison; Moctezuma?”

“There were 12 in total. Four children, and 8 adults. I took care of the adults.”

“What happened to the bodies? Were any wearing armor?”

“They were. Harrison’s familiar burned them to a crisp, once I got the hell out of the way.”

“Albus will leave him alone. He knows he can’t do this again. He can’t easily find 4 children to be assassins.”

“Why not; Luna?”

“Those 4 were a set of brothers. They could share their magic, though they could not block the Killing Curse. A set of brothers like those are a one in a million find. He’s furious about their deaths, but it is his fault.”

“Does Harry get any lines thanks to their deaths?”

“Not sure. He would need to go to Gringots and see. I think they were orphans, though don’t quote me on that.”

“Can we get him a message?”

“I’ll include it when you give him your message, Moctezuma.”

“Thanks, Luna.”

“Of course. Harry will be with us next Saturday night, or early Sunday morning. He has to live with his family for a few days as to not...”

“I’ll go there, and...”

“No, Moctezuma, that isn’t your job. That’s Marvolo’s job.”

“But, I’m the eldest...”

“I know. If you try to get past the wards, they will go off. Do you really want Missing Cheese or Cheeseball to find out who you are?”

“Why can Marvolo get past them?”

“He has Harrison’s blood running through his veins, you do not. They will be here, as soon as the 2 who are responsible are dead..”

“She has a point, Moctezuma. It is not your job to kill everyone who has made Harry’s life a living hell.”

“Moctezuma, the reason your boss was furious was not your fault.”

“You saw the why; Luna?”

“Not exactly, beyond a certain point. If I tell you what I saw, you have to promise me that you won’t get involved, no matter how bad it is.”

“I promise, Luna.”

“I, um, fuck!”.

“What’s wrong; Luna?”

“Fate has decided not to allow me to keep what I saw in my mind.”

“Why not?”

“It is not of this line, so there’s nothing anyone can do about it. What was done was done. Nothing can be changed.”

“That’s bull...”

“It is not, son. If fate feels that we don’t need to know, we don’t need to know.”

“But my boss might...”

We saw Moctezuma disappear. He returned 45 minutes later.

. . . . . .

Before I could continue the conversation, I disappeared. I ended up in my boss’s office. He was no longer furious.

Before I could think, I felt a dagger held to my throat. This was something that rarely happened to me.

“Moctezuma, the seer friend you were talking to just had her memory wiped. I had nothing to do with it. You cannot get involved.”

“But sir, I’ve been one of your most loyal. Why not?”

“What happened goes beyond even me. I’ll take the dagger away from your throat. Those who asked for my help, I don’t need you getting on the wrong side of. Your ally who you were connected to some time back will do this job for me. You cannot. You don’t have the time to dedicate to it. Did you wonder why Harrison’s bond was passed to you; a few months back?”

“You knew this was going to happen?”

“I did. I could not tell you, I could not tell Hemmerson. The 2 of you would’ve tried to get involved, fucking shit up.”

“What was so damned important? Why was the child’s mind erased?”

“My concern, Moctezuma.”

“It is done? Was anyone forced into it?”

“No, they were not.”

“Let me ask you something, if I may?”

“Go on.”

“Can whatever was done to make you furious be done here? Will it be repeated again?”

“It cannot. The conditions that were used were insanely specific to the world and to those who it was done to. No one in this world knows of what was used, the conditions can’t ever be met.”

“Is it what was done to the 2 boys who were helped some time back?”

“Yes, is all I’ll say.”

“How...”

“Drop the subject, Moctezuma. Those of us who were involved have a hard enough time dealing with the emotional backlash.”

“Then why...”

“To balance out the multiverse. You will never meet those who were involved, or those who it was done to.”

“Who authorized this?”

“It came from on high, and I do not mean the 4 archangels.”

“O, you mean...”

“Exactly. You need to go back, now.”

“Might I say something before I leave; sir?”

“Of course.”

“I am sorry that children have to be trained for war. I thought you being you, would’ve stopped it...”

“I could not. They did agree, before anything went down.”

“How old were they?”

“They were 12.”

“I don’t like it, but I can’t do anything for them. Why was it done, besides balancing out the multiverse?”

“It was done to protect innocents who can never protect themselves, is all I can say. We will talk soon.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Before you leave...”

I had my most faithful ally walk over to me. I removed his shirt and changed his tattoo which I’d given him some time back. It transformed from his normal tattoo into the Wings of Freedom from the mortal manga and TV show. I sent him back to where he was before.

. . . . . .

When I got back to the Black Cottage, those who were talking to me were still waiting for my return. Our conversation from earlier continued.

“Where did you go; Moctezuma?”

“I was taken to see my boss. Luna, what you saw, you can never get back, I am sorry. There’s nothing I can do.”

“I was not supposed to have that information, anyway, so it is fine. Is your boss still mad?”

“He is not. He told me why I could not get involved. I don’t like it, but I do understand that I can’t save everyone. What I talked to him about, is under oaths, which I can’t break. At least I know it was done willingly.”

“Good, Moctezuma. Luna? This home does have a hospital wing. Son?”

“Yes, mother?”

“Is Narcissa Black allowed to come here?”

“She is, mother. Will Harry’s injuries be that bad?”

“Not sure, but go prepare it just in case.”

“Now?”

“No, wait until Friday morning. Can you live without sex?”

“Yes, for 2-3 weeks, mother.”

“Good. Moctezuma? What are the pictures you have with you?”

“They’re the dermoire marks of Wraith, Shade and Eidolon. I’ve managed to compare them to what I saw on your right arm, Regulus. They match exactly to your personal mark.”

“Thanks for the help, Moctezuma. You must be starving...”

“I am, as are you, and Luna.”

“Go for lunch. We shall talk again after it is over.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Black.”

After a huge lunch, we went back to the drawing room.

“Moctezuma? You look worried.”

“I am. My boss has never blocked his mind to me before this time, when I was in his presence.”

“Who is he?”

“He is the highest Archdemon, Mrs. Black.”

“Can he travel to different timelines?”

“He can. I don’t understand why he won’t let me help.”

“Who did he say was involved?”

“The ones above the 4 Archangels.”

“Regulus and Luna went white with fear.”

“Dammit, Moctezuma, I think it was one of those who partially wiped my mind.”

“Luna, how...”

“I feel the signature of the one who did it. I can’t talk to him. You can’t be a damned hero. You’re doing the shit that my brother is famous for.”

“Luna, you don’t understand.”

“I think I do, somewhat. You want to change something that can’t be changed. Your ally is doing the work that you want to do. You don’t know why, but you feel you need to help.”

“If I show you pictures of the 4 children who Harrison killed, would you understand?”

“I think so.”

I snapped the fingers of my right hand. I caught the set of 4 pictures I took as they were casting the stunners. Regulus’s face went white in terror.

“Son?”

“The fuck?”

“Regulus? Can I see those?”

“Sure, Luna.”

I looked at the 4 pictures.

“How old were the children; Moctezuma?”

“No more than 12,Luna. Regulus? What’s wrong?”

“Who did they remind you of; Luna?”

“The first 2 children look like clones of Harry. The other 2 children look like you and Sirius, if you were younger. Albus can’t do what was done to those who were helped some time back, Moctezuma. He does not have the knowledge. There is a certain look that they have. The 4 children do not have it.”

“Are your memories coming back, Luna?”

“Somewhat. Moctezuma, tell your boss that the 6 will be fine. Show him the 4 pictures. I need a second opinion.”

“Luna, how...”

“My powers are weird like that. I just know that there are 6. I know nothing besides that.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. With any luck, I won’t die.”

“He won’t kill you, Moctezuma.”

I took a Harrowgate from the room to my boss’s office.

“Sir? Am I interrupting anything?”

“You are not.”

“The seer I know has told me to give you a message.”

“O?”

“She said that the 6 children will be fine. I hope she’s right.”

“She is. How she got this information, I really don’t want to know. What are those pictures?”

“They were the 4 assassins that Harrison killed.”

“How old were they?”

“I told you 12 or so.”

“When you meet with him, you must have him meet with me before anyone else. Did you share memories with your ally?”

“He did not allow me to do so.”

“Understandable. At least the 4 were not turned into true weapons of death.”

“You mean those damned rituals that you had me destroy the information for?”

“Exactly. Do you want to know specifics?”

“What will this cost?”

“You’ve learned well. This information would see you killed. Are you sure you want to know it?”

“You can’t kill me.”

“He marked you?”

“He did.”

“Dammit, fine, you won’t die. What do you know about the 2 boys who your ally helped some time back? What made them go blind; and sterile?”

“They were made to eat, their, no!”

“Exactly. It was done 4 more times.”

“How exactly will they protect innocents; if they’ve been turned?”

“Their world and timeline will soon go to war. The 6 will be in the thick of it.”

“They’ll die...”

“No. Death and life have made the 6 masters and mistresses.”

“I understand now. You were involved somehow?”

“I was. This stays under the vows that go with your death contracts. This stays between you and I. Harrison...”

“Can’t be exposed to this. It will cause him to fucking backslide, sir.”

“I won’t call you on your language, this time.”

“What will you tell him?”

“Did he hate himself after the 4 kills?”

“No.”

“What was his expression as he killed them?”

“He had none. Can he turn into the 6 somehow?”

“No. This goes for the rest of you. You need to meet with Cerberus.”

“Why?”

“You have questions that you need to ask him, I can see it in your eyes. You can talk to animals. Correct?”

“I can. The boy can’t be exposed to this. It will break him.”

“What about his other mates?”

“Maybe Wraith, Shade or Eidolon, they’re old enough to handle the information, but not the 4 others. I don’t give a flying fuck how old the damned wind elf says he is. There are lines that even he won’t cross. It will hurt them all.”

“You have a point. Go and meet with Cerberus.”

“Call for, holy fuck, you’re a huge fucking dog...”

“I’ll let you 2 get acquainted.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He took off. I felt Cerberus’s connection to my mind be established. The 3 heads looked at me.

. . . . . .

**_ **”Good morning, Neethul Assassin. You are worried. What are those photos you have with you?” _ **

**_ “They’re young children that were turned into assassins. My youngest mate killed them. He enjoyed it, I think.” _ **

**_ “He did not. What are you worried about; Neethul assassin?” _ **

**_ “I’m worried that he’ll get off on killing, eventually. You know about the 6 children. They have those who can help them, and keep them from falling.” _ **

**_ “We understand. What was done to the 6 can’t be done here.” _ **

**_ “I’m worried that he doesn’t have the support they do. I’m scared that he will fall, even with the mates he has and will have.” _ **

**_ “He won’t fall. This is why he needs to meet with my master. The 3 of you must be alone. Those who are with him won’t understand, well, not all of them. The wind elf has killed; bring him as well, but no one else.” _ **

**_ “Thanks. The others will be idiots and try to come with us.” _ **

**_ “Make sure they do not. You do not like this; we see it in your eyes.” _ **

**_ “I want to make sure my damned mate doesn’t fall. He should not have...” _ **

**_ “He had to kill the 4 pups. Your weapons would not have done it. If it helps, he won’t ever fall, but he does have to meet with us along with the wind elf.” _ **

**_ “How do I explain this to him?” _ **

**_ “You’re good at that kind of thing, Neethul Assassin. If he does not meet with us, he will fall, eventually. You will not take his life.” _ **

**_ “Excuse me?” _ **

**_ “You heard us. Your eldest mate will have to remove him from existence, as he falls. He’s one of the few who can. Do you understand?” _ **

**_ “I do. Thank you. I’ll be sure that those who you want to be here will be. I won’t let the boy fall. I won’t let him die.” _ **

**_ “Thought you wouldn’t. We await your meeting with us, Neethul Assassin.”** _ **

. . . . . .

I nodded at Cerberus. He gave me hope, which was what I needed. The connection was dropped. I was flashed back to the Black Cottage. When I returned, I joined everyone for dinner.

The next morning, Regulus and Luna went off to Gringots. This allowed me to talk with Mrs. Black alone. I knew she could be trusted.

“You look happier, Moctezuma.”

“I’ve been given hope, Mrs. Black. I’m just hoping my mates aren’t idiots and try to follow Harrison, Marvolo and I to see my boss and Cerberus.”

“What happens if he does not go?”

“He will get off on killing people who are weaker than he is, eventually. He will be put down, killing everyone else, and destroying the balance, which is almost complete.”

“Would it be your job to do the deed?”

“No. I’ll talk to him when he gets here. I hope it is just Marvolo and him who show up. It will make things easier.”

“Hopefully.”

“Where did Luna and Regulus go?”

“Off to Gringots to get healing potions and other healing equipment. We don’t have any here. I feel it might be needed.”

“Good idea. With any luck it won’t, but you never know.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“I am sorry I was gone for so long.”

“You got help for your questions and concerns. No, Luna didn’t tell us anything about where you went. You cannot speak about it. Can you?”

“I cannot. Luna might know something. If she does, she knows to keep it to herself.”

“That’s true. From what I’ve observed, Harrison’s doing well.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m going to go and think on everything I learned yesterday. I’ll join everyone for lunch.”

“Rest well, you need it.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Black.”

. . . . . .

After a few hours, I joined everyone for lunch. For the next 3 days, we got into a routine. We talked of inconsequential things.

On Friday morning, Narcissa appeared in front of us after breakfast.

“Good morning, everyone. Regulus?”

“Um, hi, Narcissa. I’m not dead...”

“I can see that. Who are you, sir?”

“My name’s Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin, Narcissa Black. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. Walburga? You’re sane?”

“I am, Narcissa. Albus cannot find you here.”

“How did you get here; Narcissa?”

“Regulus had Kreacher bring me. Why am I here?”

“We bought healing equipment and potions for our hospital wing. We were hoping you could check it out to make sure we missed nothing.”

“Where is Harrison?”

“He’s with his Muggle relations. He’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Luna?”

“Hi, Narcissa. I’m doing better. How’s Emeline?”

“She’s well. She’ll be here tomorrow night. Draco and Blaise want to come over.”

“Make sure it is after Marvolo, Harrison and I leave, Narcissa.”

“Why; Motecuhzoma?”

“We need to see my boss, and an ally of mine. They have allowed only certain people to enter their domain.”

“May I ask why?”

“Harrison killed 4 children a, few days ago. We need to be sure that this does not become a habit ,or sexual thing for him.”

“He what?”

“He got attacked on June 22, after dinner, nearby the Black Lake at Hogwarts. The 12 who attacked him meant to kill him. He killed 4, I killed 8. My boss and an ally of ours need to be sure that he does not get off on it, for any reason.”

“Understandable. Why can’t we talk to him here?”

“There is information he will get that no one but I know. He needs this, this way he does not fall.”

“Did he have any sort of expression as he killed the children?”

“He had none, Narcissa.”

“I understand why you’re worried. I will floo-call Lucius.”

“You can’t. This home is not connected to the network.”

“I’ll go see him, after I check out the hospital wing. Let’s go.”

We went off to the hospital wing. I saw that everything was in order. After I was done, I went to talk to Lucius. Draco and Blaise were away at Blaise’s home. They’d be with Harrison some time on Sunday. This was perfect.

On Sunday morning, Marvolo and Harrison landed in front of us.


	32. Chapter 32

It was June 26. As soon as I got to Number Four Privet Drive, the wards around the house tried to connect to my magic. I did not allow them to do so. I went upstairs after I ducked a punch from my uncle. Dudley was indeed gone. So it was Petunia, Vernon and I. Dobby had given me enough food for 1-2 weeks. Hopefully I would not be here that long. From Wednesday until Saturday, I did chores. Thanks to wandless magic, I was able to do them perfectly. I cooked the food for the people. The 2 didn’t even thank me for it.

On Saturday evening, before dinner, my uncle got off the phone. My aunt’s shrill voice yelled up to my room.

“Boy, get the fuck down here, now!”

“Can it wait? I’m jacking off to...”

“I said get the fuck down here, now!”

“Fine, fine. Can I at least...”

“Vernon, go and get the freak!”

Before he could come down, I appeared in front of them. Before I could fully stand up, I felt Vernon’s meaty fist hit the side of my head. I used a bubble shield to deflect 90% of the damage. As he was trying to beat me to a bloody pulp, Petunia snapped at me in her shrill voice.

“You! It is your fault that we no longer have a son!”

“What did I do? I’ve not been here since last summer.”

“Shut your fucking face, freak!”

“What my wife means is, thanks to you and your freakishness, our son is gone! Thanks to you and your freak friends, he can’t ever be returned to us!”

“I, had, nothing, to, do, with...”

“The authorities found out about what we did to you.”

“They consider us bad parents. Marge has adopted the boy. How, dare, you...”

“All I did was tell my newspaper about what you did. I, didn’t, think, you, subscribed, to...”

“Kill him, Vernon!”

“With pleasure, Petunia!”

I felt my shield drop for a split second. I saw Vernon’s fist aiming for my ribs. Before it could make contact, the door to the living room was blasted off its hinges. The pieces imbedded themselves in the 2 people who were in front of me. Before they could scream, they were put under a body bind, and dumped onto the couch, in the living room.

. . . . . .

It was late on June 30. Blaise and Draco were off in Italy. I was with Severus at his home. As we were finishing dinner, I felt pain through my bond to Harry.

“Severus? I need to go and save your son.”

“I’m coming with...”

“You can’t. My blood can get me past his protections. If I don’t go there, he’ll die. Meet me at the Black Cottage.”

“Is it on the floo network?”

“It is not.”

“How...”

“Call for Dobby or Winky. Luna and a few others should be there. We’ll join you shortly. Now, to become Lord Voldemort...”

“Have fun, Marvolo.”

“O, that, I shall. I’m going to call for my familiar, as soon as the 2 Muggles are dead.”

“Nagini?”

“No, Traveler, my Thestral.”

“When...”

“After the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. He’ll have a good meal.”

“Don’t get caught. Can he get you both to the cottage?”

“He can.”

“Be safe, Marvolo.”

“Thanks, Severus.”

I apparated to Magnolia Crescent. I ran to Number Four Privet drive as fast as I could. When I got there, I heard yelling and my mate getting beaten up. Before the beating could get worse, I wandlessly blasted the door off its hinges. I directed the pieces to imbed themselves into the skins of the 2 Muggles who dared hurt my mate. I cast 2 body binds and slammed them onto the nearest couch, almost breaking it in 2.

I looked at my mate. He was lying on the floor, whimpering in pain.

“Fuck! Who, are...”

“You know who I am, Harry Potter...”

“Lord Voldemort? You’re here to continue my torture?”

“Freaks! Who the fuck are you?”

“Why the fuck do you look like a snake?”

“Idiot Muggles. Harry Potter?”

“Can you just AK me and get it over with?”

“But why would I do that? When a few well-placed Crucios, fire whips and more esoteric curses can do a similar job?”

“Get the fuck out of our house, both of you!”

“Get them, to...”

“Well, Harry Potter? What will it be? Stay here with these freaks, or come with me?”

“If I go with you, will, you...”

Before I could continue to speak, Vernon grabbed a piece of wood and swung it at Marvolo’s head. He used it to destroy the nearest thing which was their precious television, though he did not know it.

The destruction of it sent a thrill of pleasure through my veins.

“No, damn you snake freak!”

“What the fuck are you doing, no!”

“Destroying your things, of course.”

“Boy? Get us...”

“I think not. Voldemort?”

“What!”

“How!”

“Your wards on this place suck. You’re the poor excuses for Muggles that killed Harry Potter back in July?”

“He’s a freak! Freaks deserve, to...”

“How did you get past them? The, old, man, said...”

“Missing Cheese has lost his fucking sanity. The wards would be impenetrable to everyone including me, would you have truly loved the boy. But since you did not, they are pretty much non-existent. Harry Potter?”

“Yes, Lord Voldemort?”

“Do I remove these 2 from existence, or do you?”

“Let’s tag team them. Silencing charms, first, though. If we’re going to have our fun, there, can, be, no, witnesses...”

“Of course not. Get over here, Harry potter.”

“Why?”

“Just come here...”

I stood up, and walked over to Lord Voldemort. He pulled me into his strong embrace. I whimpered in pain, since my ribs were almost broken.

When he saw the injuries that were on my body, he snapped out in fury after he jammed his tongue down my throat for 5 minutes. As he was doing this, I was whining out in pleasure.

“O gods, don’t ever fucking stop! Watch the damned ribs...”

“I know. I can’t heal you. It will have to wait until we leave this hellhole.”

“You gay piece of shit!”

“Speak for yourself, you fucks! Your son, watches...”

“Don’t badmouth our son, you freaks! You deserve each other! All abnormals should be killed!”

“So you deserve to die?”

Freaks like the 2, of, you...”

“Blah, blah, blah, fuck off...”

“Talk to the fucking hand, you disgusting excuses, for...”

“Insulting them is fun, but it is also pushing our window of time...”

“What do you mean?”

“If we’re here beyond a few hours, you’ll be found out.”

“You’re both disgusting freaks!”

“Homos like you need to be burned, at, the...”

I used a wandless silencing spell which was cast on the 2 and on the room. After I stopped kissing my mate, we both threw Crucios and other barely legal dark arts spells at the 2. We saw their suffering. We stopped after 12 minutes. The 2 were reaching their breaking point.

As this was happening, I took the silencing spell off the 2 people. The man who looked like a whale was pissed off, as was the horse-faced woman.

“How dare you!”

“When we get out of here, you’ll, both, be, charged, with...”

“Nothing, Muggles. Harry? Should I, or, will...”

“Let’s finish this. Please lose your damned hybrid snake look.”

“Of course. Want to give them a show?”

“Just 69, then they die...”

“Of course.”

“Freaks like you don’t need to exist!”

“You have no right to subject...”

“O, do shut up!”

I watched as Marvolo removed his glamour. When the 2 saw what he looked like, their mouths dropped in shock. We fired off 4 killing curses at the 2 people. I saw a shadow eat the bodies. The shadow turned into a midnight black Thestral that was waiting for us outside of the house.

I petted him gently as I felt the wards that protected the place start to fall. This meant we needed to leave, and it needed to be yesterday. We both climbed onto his back. I whispered where we needed to go.

A few minutes later, thanks to an international portkey which was on Traveler’s harness, we landed in front of Black Cottage, in America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all current and future readers,
> 
> This is Hemming. I'm Adamaris's ghost writer. We'd both like to thank you for all the likes, bookmarks, kudos, follows, and help in editing the story.


End file.
